<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Slayer Of Kuoh by desmon457</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139178">Dark Slayer Of Kuoh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457'>desmon457</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Demons, Devils, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n: One of those Wattpad stories where the reader replaces the Mc and steals his harem.</p><p>Y/n Hyoudou is a normal student at Kuoh Academy, until he is killed by a fallen angel with his brother. While dying he is visited by a woman with unparalleled beauty and horns?!?</p><p>"Do you wish for strength? If so, then give yourself up to me. Ufufu~ We'll stay together forever love." she told me with that beautiful and Alluring voice. </p><p>Now Y/n must live in a world filled with supernatural and women lusting after him. </p><p>Suck at descriptions😒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asia Argento (Highschool DxD)/Reader, Grayfia Lucifuge/Original Character(s), Himejima Akeno/Reader, Kuroka (Highschool DxD)/Reader, Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno/Reader, Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno/Toujou Koneko, Seekvaira Agares/Original Character(s), Shidou Irina/Reader, Toujou Koneko/Reader, Venelana Gremory/Original Character(s), Xenovia Quarta/Original Character(s), Yasaka (Highschool DxD)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n Hyoudou woke up with a groan as he smashed his alarm clock that was yelling at him to get up. Once he opened up his e/c eyes, he sat up on his bed and wiped the sleep that was in his eyes.</p><p>Y/n:"Argh, I hate Mondays. I should probably make sure Issie is awake for school."He said to himself quietly. So he opened up his door and walked down the hallway to his brother's room and knocked. A few seconds later he heard nothing so he knocked again, when nothing was heard again and he walked in.</p><p>Issei:" Oppai. Hehe~. Stop running." He said in his sleep with that stupid perverted look.</p><p>Y/n pov</p><p>I sighed with annoyance. Why did my little brother have to be a pervert. An evil idea popped into my head. I had an evil grin on face. I went back to my room, grabbed my phone and headphones and back to his room. I put the headphones on his head and looked for one of the dastardly things to make any man fall to his knees in horror.</p><p>I hit play the song and Issei's eyes opened as wide as saucers and screamed with the most girliest voice I've ever heard in my life.</p><p>Y/n:" Good morning Issei how was your sleep?" I asked with an innocent smile.</p><p>Issei:" Damn it bro don't do that!! You know how much I hate Boku no Pico!" he yelled at me.</p><p>I merely ignored him while walking out of his room. I then took a shower and washed my H/c, as well as brush my teeth. I want to my room and put on my Kuoh Academy Uniform. I then grabbed my bag and went downstairs and sat at the table with my parents. Gorou Hyoudou and Miki Hyoudou.</p><p>Gorou:" So which one was it today?" he asked me with his usual smile.</p><p>Y/n:" Boku no Pico" I say with an innocent face. He shuddered a little. We then started eating breakfast once Mom brought it out.</p><p>Issei/Y/n:" Bye Mom, Dad!" I gave mom a kiss on her head. We started heading to school.</p><p>When we got to the front of school both genders head different reactions.</p><p>Random girl 1:" Why is our Y/n-sama with the pervert!?" she asked to no one in general.</p><p>Random Girl 2:" It's our Y/n-sama" she squealed.</p><p>Random Girl 3:" I wonder if he would go out with me?" she said making me sweatdrop.</p><p>Random Guy 1:" Damn it the pretty boy is back!" he said glaring at me.</p><p>Random Guy 2:" GO DIE PRETTY BOY!!" he yelled at me while ignoring him.</p><p>Random Guy 3:" Why does he get the girls?!" he demanded</p><p>Issei:" I don't get it Aniki, how do you get all the all the girls to like you?" he asked me. I looked at him with a serious face.</p><p>Y/n:" You really wanna know?" He nodded his head. " Simple, don't be you. Don't peak on girls. Be a gentleman, treat her as if she's the only one in the world. Then be me" I said to him making him anime fall.</p><p>Issei:" No way!! The way of oppai is life!" he declared making all look at him with disgust and making sigh sadly at him.</p><p>Y/n:" Then I have to keep up pervert slaying up then. See you in class pervissei." I said as I walked off to class while Issei talked to his two other perverted friends.</p><p>Eventually, Lunch rolled around and I made way to the Kendo club area and saw pervissei and his two friends who didn't notice me. I sneakily walked to the front door and went in and knocked on the girls changing room.</p><p>Katase:" Y/n what a surprise. What can I do for you?" she asked me with a blush on her face.</p><p>Y/n:" Behind the room, small hole, the perverted trio" I said with a smile and walk away.</p><p>I looked over from the tree he was sitting at and saw Issei running over with his two friends.</p><p>Issei:" How could you two leave me!?" He demanded from his friends who shrugged and said something about him being to slow. I then noticed Issei looking up and blushing</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pervert 1:" Good eye. That's Rias Gremory. One of the two Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy" he was about list her measurements, but I hit him over the head with a shinai as he paled.</p><p>Y/n:" Rias Gremory huh." I said as I stared at where she was.</p><p>As Issei and I walking home we were stopped by two girls. Both were wearing a school outfit I've never seen before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I looked at the girl with the blue hair and we both blushed then looked away. The asked Issei and me on a date. We accepted, though I really wanted to know the girl with blue hair which I learned her name was Kadara. The other one's name was Yumma Amano.</p><p>On Sunday we went out on a double date. I spent the time before the date on Sunday practising kenjutsu. But the weird thing is wielding a sword felt so natural, almost like it's instinct. I would relax by either messing with Issei or reading my book of William Blake</p><p>The date went fine. First, we went and watched a movie the two girls picked. Then went to get a bite to eat. After that, we went shopping. Both of us bought the girls a gift. Issei bought Yumma a pick bracelet. I got her a chain that has white and black wings. And now we were at the park. Both girls backed up slightly to the fountain and asked us if we could die for them.</p><p>Issei:" Could you repeat that?" he said with a frightened face and they repeated " Woul.You.Die.For.Us"</p><p>Yumma transformed into weird S&amp;M clothes</p><p>
  
</p><p>and Kadara changed into a short trench coat that showed her cleavage with black wings on their backs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>umma formed a pink energy like spear and threw it at Issei and pierced his stomach.</p><p>Issei: "Oh damn, I really am gonna die a virgin aren't I. Hey Y/n sorry I wasn't always the little brother to you. I was ... proud when you showed ...pride for me... when I did ...something good... please don't die... Y/n.." he said with a sad smile as he passed out from blood loss.</p><p>Y/n:" Issei!! No please don't die!! Please!! I don't want to be alone!!" I yelled shaking him but he didn't wake up.</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>Y/n stood up with his eyes shadowed by his hair as he slowly walked over to Kadara</p><p>Y/n:" Was it all fake so that you could me?" he asked with a sad voice while tears were running down his eyes. He looked up at her with sadness in her eyes, but they widened when he saw Kadara's eyes equally sad with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Kadara:" It was like that a first, but when you treated me know one ever did, I fell in love with you."</p><p>Y/n was now standing in front of her</p><p>Y/n:" Then what is it you want?" He asked with a smile on his face and put one hand on her cheek</p><p>Kadara:" I want to be with you I Lov-"</p><p>Two pink spears went into Y/n with one in his chest and another in his stomach.</p><p>Raynere:" Boooring~" she said with a smirk</p><p>Y/n coughed up blood and fell to the ground staring up at the sky, breathing heavily. Kalwarner glared at Raynere</p><p>Raynere:" What? You were taking too long. Don't tell you have fallen for the fool" she said with a smirk and flew away.</p><p>Kalwarner looked at Y/n with sadness in her eyes then put her hand on the silver necklace.</p><p>Kalwarner:" I'll treasure this forever, I love you Y/n" and with her last words she flew away.</p><p>Y/n Pov</p><p>Y/n:'Damn it, it hurts. It hurts so bad.'</p><p>I tried my best to crawl over to Issei's body leaving a trail of blood.</p><p>Y/n:" I'm sorry... Issei... I should've protected you... I'm a failure..."</p><p>And with that everything blacked out until...</p><p>???:" Are you the one who summoned me? Since death is upon you I will gladly take you in. Both of you from this moment forward you will live your lives for my sake"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n Pov</p><p>Y/n:" Argh, what the hell happened to me. Damn that was some weird dream I had" I said while rubbing my head</p><p>I walked up to Issei's room, when i opened his room door I saw he was already up.</p><p>Y/n:" You up already? Damn it's gonna be the end of the world."</p><p>Issei:" Hey bro, I had like this really weird dream about this girl with black wings." I widened my eyes when I heard that. </p><p>Y/n:" Dude the hell? I had the same dream. What in the hell is going on?"</p><p>Issei:" Wait you had the same dream? With Yumma and that other girl."</p><p>As soon as he mentioned Kadara it felt like I had a hole in my chest.</p><p>We at school now asking everyone if they knew who Yumma and Kadara was. But everyone is saying don't know anyone of that name.</p><p>Y/n:" What the hell dude, no one knows who they are. Maybe we should check the park"</p><p>
  <b>Timeskip</b>
</p><p>Issei and I looked around the park.</p><p>Y/n:" Did you find anything Watson?"</p><p>Issei:" Hey!! Why I'm the sidekick?"</p><p>Y/n:" Because I Said so! And I'm more intelligent than you."</p><p>Suddenly, we both felt a strange presence behind us. We looked behind us and saw a man in a trench coat with a fedora and looked like a pedo.</p><p>Y/n:" If you are some sort of gay flasher than proceed to leave this area." I taunted while Issei stared at me with shock. "We don't want to see your wrinkly dick, Inspector Gadget."</p><p>???:" It really is unfortunate running into you two like this."</p><p>Y/n:" Enough with riddles. Speak!" I demanded</p><p>???:" This is why low-level creatures are such a nuisance... pretty annoying." The man scowl before summoning those light spears I saw Yuuma doing.</p><p>I knew what he was gonna do so I pushed Issei out of the way, then the light spear pierced into my right leg. I shouted in pain as fresh blood starts pouring out of my leg, it hurts like freaking hell and burns worst than I remember.</p><p>Issei:" Aniki!!" he shouted trembling.</p><p>Y/n:" Damnit" I said under my breath. I felt more pain coming through my left leg, as another spear pierced through my skin. I shouted in pain as I knelt to the ground. "RUN ISSEI!!!"</p><p>Issei starts sprinting away, I looked back at the pedo hissing in pain as blood keeps pouring out from my legs.</p><p>Y/n:" Damn it, what the Fuck is this?" I say in pain</p><p>???:" It hurts doesn't it? Light is a deadly poison to your kind after all." he says smirking</p><p>Y/n:" Funny, I don't remember being a nocturnal creature."</p><p>???:" I see. You just reincarnated as a devil? Pity you have to die like this..."</p><p>Y/n:' Wait did I hear that right. Reincarnated as a devil? What the Fuck does this Loli Lover mean?'</p><p>???:" But first, I'll deal with the runaway " he says and sprouts wings just like Kadara and flies above, chasing Issei.</p><p>Y/n:" Don't hurt my brother damn pedo loli lover!" I yelled with anger in my voice.'Damn I'll fail again. I need more power!!'</p><p>I looked over and see Issei got stabbed in the stomach... and something just snapped.</p><p>Everything went black, and I was in a deep void. There was nothing except me.</p><p>???:" Do you wish for power? Do you want strength?" said an alluring feminine voice, and felt a pair of arms snack around my neck from behind. " Will you give yourself to me?" she told seductively</p><p>Y/n:" Hai" I said with determination and anger in my voice. " I give my self up to you woefully "</p><p>???:" Ufufu~, Very well, you shall be mine forever my love." she turned me around, and saw I beauty incarnate.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She then put her lips to mine and I felt I've never felt before</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>The hooded figure was to finish of Issei, he started trembling. Why he felt a lot killing intent directed at him. Y/n body was covered in a light blue aura and wounds started healing instantly. Suddenly his h/c turned white and e/c changed to blue with a cross slit glowing blue. The assailant was to afraid to move because fear.</p><p>???:" What the hell is he? It feels like his staring deep into my soul." he said while trembling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before he had a chance to react Y/n was already in the blink of an eye in front of the assailant with his fist cocked back. He punched him in the gut making the assailant cough up blood while flying through a couple of trees. He looked at the assailant with no emotion in eyes, but then Y/n started coughing up blood up while his aura died down and he fell to knees. His blue eyes turned to their normal e/c.</p><p>The assailant stood up with a smirk although grunting pain. He then summoned another spear.</p><p>???:" It looks like luck is on my side brat" he said and threw the spear at Y/n who could only look as it flew to him</p><p>Suddenly the spear was destroyed by what looked like black lighting with red accents.</p><p>???" That's enough" said a feminine voice sternly that sounded familiar to Y/N</p><p>He turned and saw Rias Gremory.</p><p>???:" I'll teach you not to meddle where you don't belong!" He threw a spear at her but was kicked by a small girl with white hair. He simply growls in frustration. " I'm done with you three." he says as he lunges towards Rias and the small girl.</p><p>Y/n:" Damn it!!" he shouts in rage. As he tries to get up but fails. Then lighting hits the ground in front of the man destroying a part of the ground. I look next to Rias and see another girl with raven black hair in a ponytail and lightning crackling in her hands. " What the-"</p><p>
  
</p><p>???:" Wait a minute... that hair... You're from the House of Gremory?" The man asks</p><p>Y/n:' What... House of Gremory?! The hell is going on?!'</p><p>Rias:" My name is Rias Gremory and who are you? Besides a fallen angel." she demanded from the man</p><p>???:" Heh. Well well who knew." he says while chuckling. " This town is under control of the great Gremory Family, so this one part of the household, I take it?"</p><p>Rias:" Yes and if you harm them then I will not receive any mercy from me." she said as she raises her hand and summons another black and red light.</p><p>???:" I apologize for the misunderstanding. Though it is unwise to let your servants run loose like this. the next time he goes for a stroll he might end up meeting someone less cordial than me, but for him" he says as he points at Y/n who is on the brink of passing out. " I wouldn't worry though. He's quite a find if i do say so myself."</p><p>Rias:" Thanks for the friendly advice. But bear in mind, next time our paths cross there won't be any formalities and you'll regret you ever messed with the House of Gremory my friend." she said with authority.</p><p>???:" Hmph, bare in mind that it could be said to you as well," he flew into the sky with his wings, eventually disappearing." My name is Dohnaseek. And for your sake, I hope we never see each other again. </p><p>As Y/n's body lay motionless and cold on the solid ground, Rias walked over to him and knelt down to examine his predicament.</p><p>Koneko:" He is going to die at this rate."</p><p>Akeno:" Using that much magic energy without proper training could easily put a huge strain on the body" she said looking at Y/n with concern.</p><p>Rias:" Hmm, Akeno you take Y/n and heal him, I'll take issei"</p><p>Akeno:" Hai Buchou."</p><p>Timeskip</p><p>Y/n Pov</p><p>I groggily open my eyes so see two flesh mounds in front of me and... NIPPLES?! Wait a minute, why am not freaking out. This is probably a dream. So what do I do? I shoved my head further in and went back to sleep.</p><p>Uhh Timeskip again</p><p>My alarm walking from my wonderful with its damn noise, so I took and threw it across the room smashing it pieces upon collision with the wall.</p><p>Y/n:" You damn piece of crap" I spoke with a groggy tone. I got out the cover and then felt a chill all across my body. I looked down and saw myself completely naked?! That's not the weirdest thing. I HAVE ABS!!! NANII!! Since when?? I sat back down on my bed and leaned back when I felt something hard, yet extremely plump and soft. I turn around and notice a rather large lump in the next spot next to mine on the bed. " What the?" I muttered softly.</p><p>Naturally curious, I yanked the bed covers only to be shocked but oddly aroused. I see an incredibly curved body, with long flowing raven hair, with a cute face included, my heart nearly skipped a beat. But my face was felt a little bit hot. Normally I would be a blushing mess and having nose bleeds but I'm not.</p><p>Y/n:" Seriously what the hell is happening to me" I say looking at my hands.</p><p>Akeno:" Oh Good morning handsome" I look to see she's awake and stretching while looking at me. I see everything to her breasts that are bigger than Rias' and her perfectly trimmed bush between her legs.</p><p>Y/n:" Uhh, good morning. Question? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Why are you in my bed? And did we do it, because if we did do it I would've liked to have been awake" I asked calmly which freaking weird. 'How am I not freaking out.'</p><p>Akeno:" Well to start-" she says while pushing her breasts against my chest " you're devil under the house of Gremory. You were brought back to life by Rias and not only that but she is your master." she tells me with a smile.</p><p>Y/n:' My life just getting weirder and weirder'  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, it's my first time on Ao3 so I'm very sorry if I make mistakes. It's very different from wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/n Pov</p><p>This is crazy, like beyond freaking crazy. Akeno Himejima is in my bed but I'm not freaking out. Why!? How am I so calm? Seriously what the hell happened to me, no one is telling me!</p><p>Suddenly, I had footsteps outside my door followed by a voice.</p><p>Miki:"Y/n, are you awake yet? Time to get up"</p><p>Y/n:" Well shit" I cursed under my breath ' Damn it Mom you have great timing. I look to see what I can cover Akeno with, I look down and see that i was already holding the bed covers. " Here! Cover up" I say before tripping and falling on top of her, covering only the lower part of her body. Revealing her large, beautiful breasts.</p><p>My door suddenly opened and my worst fear came into fruition.</p><p>Miki:" Y/n Goodmor-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me on top of Akeno and we're still naked. We looked at each other awkwardly filling the room with silence.</p><p>Y/n:" Uhh, Mom meet my girlfriend Akeno. We were just about to do some morning exercise" I looked at her with a straight face but inside my head, I cursed every cuss word I knew ' I just said that didn't I? Why?!'</p><p>Miki:" I see you're awake and... naked" she said with a blush and then left the room proceeding to close the door slowly. She then ran downstairs and began yelling " Do you what Y/n is doing up there?!" she shouted.</p><p>Gorou:"Why are you shouting at me?" my father asked her completely unaware of what was going on.</p><p>Miki:" Y/n has a girl up in his room. She was naked and real!"</p><p>Gorou:"Wait back up. Are you saying he has a GIRL UP THERE?!" And with that, I gave up and laid next to Akeno and my head in her boobs with a depressing cloud over my head</p><p>She rubbed my head.</p><p>Y/n:" Dear god *ow* let me turn into a bird and fly away, far away." I began preaching, hoping all this would all end. ' Okay, piece this together man. I'm naked and she's naked... Oh jeez.' " Hey, Akeno?" I call with my head in her boobs muffling my voice.</p><p>Akeno:" Hmm?" she says while rubbing my head.</p><p>Y/n:" Did we, uhh do it last night?"</p><p>Akeno:" We didn't but we could if you want to~" she says seductively</p><p>Y/n:' She did not just say that, normal girls don't say that.' " Uhh, not right now, I'm still trying to understand what's going on." I got off the bed and handed her the cover. " Could you please cover-up?" I asked her looking away.</p><p>I felt the blanket I handed her to be removed from my hand and looked back at Akeno, who was now covering her front</p><p>Akeno:" Aww~ well aren't you the gentleman. And they chivalry is dead, thank you." she said in a sweet tone that made blush a little.</p><p>Y/n:" Y-yeah sure" I said simply.</p><p>She knelt down and picked up her black laced bra.</p><p>Akeno:" How do you feel?"</p><p>Y/n:" To be honest I don't know. I feel different."</p><p>She turned her back and moved her long black hair, revealing her unclipped bra's strap</p><p>Akeno:" Do you mind?"</p><p>Y/n:" Uh sure". I rose up and began to clip her bra together. " If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"</p><p>Akeno:" Of course what is it?"</p><p>Y/n:" Okay well why are we both naked?"</p><p>Akeno:" When we found you, your body was in a lot of stress and I could sense something wrong inside your body. So in response, I healed you the best I could, and it only works through skin on skin contact"</p><p>Y/n:" Wait your body touched mine?" I asked in shock, only imagining Akeno naked and moaning in ecstasy. This caused me to shake in excitement as my manhood begin to rise, wait why am I thinking of such perverse thoughts.</p><p>Akeno:" Don't worry we didn't do it ... yet" she said seductively.</p><p>Y/n:" So earlier you said you are devil, were you serious about that?"</p><p>Akeno:" Yes that's right but you are also a devil." she as she kissed my cheek.</p><p>I heard scream coming from Issei's room when I opened up his door I saw Issei on the ground with naked Rias on his bed yawning. What is with these women and being naked.</p><p>Y/n:" You know what... I'll let this go" I left his room closing the door and went to get dressed. I then had breakfast and my parents had a glazed look in eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Timeskip</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kuoh Academy</b>
</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>Male student 1:" Huh?! No way! This is a nightmare!"</p><p>Female student 1:" No fair!! We had our eyes on him first!"</p><p>All the students were complaining and moaning in agony and regret. As they did, the two students they were talking about continued to make their way into the school.</p><p>Y/n:'God, this is so embarrassing. Someone just shoot me.' I was walking to with my arm in between Akeno's boobs. " Aren't you a bit embarrassed?"</p><p>Akeno:"Why would I be embarrassed?" she asked Y/n with a confused face.</p><p>Y/n:"*Sigh* Forget it."</p><p>Rias:" I'll send someone after school gets out."</p><p>Of they course they got the usual " Why is the pervert with our Y/n-sama" and other stuff.</p><p>After school and classes which neither paid much attention to today, girls started squealing and Y/n was confused as they only did that for him and... Kiba Yuuto who just walked in.</p><p>Kiba:" Hello is Y/n and Issei Hyoudou her?" he asked with that friendly smile of his.</p><p>Y/n pov</p><p>Issei:" It's like a haunted house"</p><p>Kiba:" This way please" He said leading us inside.</p><p>When we got inside the place was a little filthy and spider webs on the ceiling. They went upstairs to the 2nd floor and went right to the double doors. When we around at the doors Kiba opened them up</p><p>Kiba:" Come on in" he said with a smile and gesturing inside the room.</p><p>Issei got a little nervous but when he saw me walk in then followed me. When I got inside I was surprised. It looked like a big office with couches, an office desk and bookshelves with... books</p><p>We then Koneko sitting on a couch eating sweets, Akeno preparing tea and they looked us who just entered.</p><p>Y/n:"*whistle* Nice place." I say impressed.</p><p>Akeno:" Why thank you."</p><p>Then we heard water running and looked to our right to see curtains and see someone in it showering.</p><p>Issei:" You guys have a shower" He said with a perverted grin</p><p>I hit over the head then glared at him</p><p>Y/n:" Don't even think about it" I said with a glare making him nod his head.</p><p>Then I see Koneko standing in front of me.</p><p>Koneko:" Koneko Toujou, Let's be friends" she said with a monotone voice.</p><p>Y/n:" Y/n Hyoudou, sure" I said with a smile that made her blush.</p><p>We then sit down on one of the couches, Koneko sits next to me and gives a piece of chocolate which I gladly accept it making everybody gasp.</p><p>Y/n:" Something wrong?"</p><p>Akeno:"Koneko never shares her snacks with us but you that's a first and why?"</p><p>Koneko:"That's because he isn't a pervert like his brother."</p><p>That got them surprised and Issei to anime fall. Then Rias came out of the shower.</p><p>Rias:" Sorry for the wait, I haven't had time to take a shower this morning"</p><p>Y/n:" No problem"</p><p>Issei:" Damn it I almost saw them" he said whining. Then he got hit over the head. </p><p>Y/n:" Remember what I said the last time you did that bro, would you like a replay?" I asked him with a serious tone.</p><p>That got him to shake in fear and shook his head. He then calms down and then looks at Rias.</p><p>Y/n:" So Rias, better start explaining." I say getting impatient.</p><p>
  <b>Timeskip brought to you by that boring explanation we've heard so many times</b>
</p><p>Rias:" And with that you were resurrected as devils. Now let's check how much your pieces were worth." She then went wide-eyed while looking at us " I checked their pieces and all of then were mutated. Issei's 4 pawns mutated so it was worth 8 pawns. Y/n's pawn pieces mutated even further making his worth 16 pawn pieces!!" She said in shock, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko's eyes went wide. "But before we do anything else or start working you need to unlock your sacred gears." She said and we both wondered how to do that.</p><p>Rias:"Focus on your strongest body part and try to focus on the energy there and bring it out. It also helps if you can imagine the strongest thing you can think of." She said as they both closed their eyes and thought about it.</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>A blue aura formed Y/n's body. When Y/n opened his eyes, there were blue with a cross slit. Issei's was a red gauntlet with a green gem and two yellow spikes and the sides.</p><p>Rias:" Good job Issei, it looks like yours is a twice critical. It doubles the power for the user for a limited time. As you Y/n, I really don't really know, but whatever it is, is making you stronger than a regular devil. Now it's a matter of remembering the feeling you felt to resummon it. To stop using it, stop focusing and will it away." she said as Y/n's aura died down and his eyes went normal. "Good. Now you two can start handing out the flyers. With these people can summon devils and make a contract for a price. We can get more into it later. But for now, each of you take half these flyers and pass them out." She said as she pointed to a giant stack of flyers as Y/n sweatdropped and Issei started comically crying.</p><p>After a while, Y/n and Issei picked them up and started to leave. On the way, Y/n saw Sona </p><p>Y/n:" Go ahead Issei. I'll catch up" Issei nodded " Hey Sona."</p><p>Sona turned to see Y/n and smiled.</p><p>Sona:" Hello Y/n, I thought you went home already?"</p><p>Y/n:" Yeah I would but I joined Rias' club and now I have to do some club work" he said scratching his head.</p><p>Sona:' Joined her club? Don't tell me she turned him into a devil. Damnit why would she do that?' " I see, so how is it so far?"</p><p>Y/n:" Oh it's ok so far, the people are friendly." He looked at his watch and realized he had to go and hand out the fliers he got " Hey Sona I got to go, I promise I'll hang with next time and we can play a game chess." he asked he and she blush before nodding.</p><p>Sonna waved him off smiling.</p><p>It took a couple hours for them to do it and Y/n said he was gonna take walk through the park and Issei left back to the club. Neither expected to run into a fallen angel.</p><p>Y/n:" You can come out fallen angel" he said seriously.</p><p>Out the shadows come out Kadara. Y/n eyes went wide-eyed</p><p>Y/n:" Kadara" he said shocked "What are you doing here?"</p><p>She ran to him and embraced him in a hug and held tightly.</p><p>Kadara:" I'm sorry I tricked you, but I'm serious when I told you that loved you." she backed up then kissed him on the lips. He went wide-eyed then slowly sank into the kiss.</p><p>The kiss was full of passion and love. They broke the kiss while panting.</p><p>Y/n:" I love you too Kadara, for me, it was love at first sight." She giggled much to his confusion. "What?" he asked her</p><p>Kalawarner:" My real name is Kalawarner. Kadara was just an alias."</p><p>Y/n:" A pretty name for a pretty woman. Kala" he said lovingly while stroking her cheek.</p><p>???:" Well well I'm touched at this scene."</p><p>They turned and saw Dohnaseek</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Kalawarner what are you doing with the target? Don't tell me you fell for him? Heh, that's pathetic." He said with a disgusted face.</p><p>Y/n:"Oh shut it you damn pedo loli lover" Y/n said with anger as he kept Kala behind him.</p><p>Issei:" Aniki!" He said as came running from behind then stood next to his brother.</p><p>Y/n's eyes then blue with a cross slit and his hair turned white with a blue aura around his body.</p><p>Y/n:" Issei go get to safety while I fight him" He said with a serious face.</p><p>Issei:" Are you crazy this guy will kill you!"</p><p>Y/n:" This is not up for debate"</p><p>Issei:" Hey, we're in this together, we can take this creep." He said with determination.</p><p>Y/n:" Alright, when you see an opening strike hard and fast." Issei nodded his head and summoned his gloveless gauntlet.</p><p>Both of them looked at Dohnaseek who is smirking at them and summons his light spear.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Show me what you got" </p><p>Both brothers ran to side to confuse him but threw his spear towards Issei, but he managed to dodge it.</p><p>Before he could summon another spear he dodged to the left to see a fist covered in a blue aura by Y/n.</p><p>But suddenly it happened fast as Y/n disappeared and kicked dohnaseek in the back of the head. Dohnaseek skid back away from him a bit and felt a sting of pain in the back of his head.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Not bad kid but it's not enough to defeat me."</p><p>He then summons his wings and flies fast towards him. Before Y/n could evade Dohnaseek grabbed him by the neck and slam him to the ground hard which cracked under him. Then dohnaseek summoned his spear ready to finish him.</p><p>Issei rushed towards him.</p><p>Issei:" OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Then suddenly his left hand started to glow green while running towards him and punched him with his left hand and made Dohnaseek let go of Y/n and falls back a distance away.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Tch, that's your sacred gear, a useless twice critical" </p><p>That got Issei mad and rushed towards Dohnaseek then his gauntlet started to glow. Then suddenly issei went faster which surprised Dohnaseek. Before he could react Issei punched him into a tree.</p><p>Then Dohnaseek gets up and looks at Issei with rage in eyes.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" YOU'RE DEAD!!" Yelled with an angered look.</p><p>He then flew up and summoned two light spears and threw it at him.</p><p>Issei managed to dodged one but the other one hit him in his gut.</p><p>Issei:" GAAH!!" he yelled in pain and coughed up blood and fell to the ground.</p><p>Dohnaseek landed.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" You fought well, but not enough. don't worry your brother will join you soon." He said and formed a spear in his hand.</p><p>He was about to bring it down but then a blue glowing sword flew into his arm. Dohnaseek jump back from Issei. He looked over Y/n and saw two blue glowing swords floating behind him with a cold glare. </p><p>Y/n:" You bastard." he said with no emotion in his voice that sent chill down Dohnaseek's spine. He towards him at high speed which surprised Dohnaseek. He then tried to his spear to him. Suddenly before the attack could hit him, a blue sword appeared in front Y/n shattering the spear.</p><p>Y/n's fist was covered in a blue aura and then punched him in the face making Dohnaseek fly through a couple of trees.</p><p>Dohnaseek:' This boy is a threat to our plans I must kill him now.'</p><p>Before he could do anything he felt a presence and jumped away from an incoming thunder attack. He looks to see Rias and her peerage.</p><p>He then looked at Y/n then glared at him, and then flew away.</p><p>Y/n Pov</p><p>Y/n:" Thanks for showing up" I said with relief. I then looked at Issei then to she nodded. I then walked over to Kala and hugged her " Hey do you have a place to go?" she shook her head " Then stay with me." She looked at me surprised.</p><p>Kala:" What? Are you sure? I'm a fallen angel." She said looking down. I put my hand under her chin and made look at me. She stared into my eyes and pulled into a kiss.</p><p>Y/n:" Does that answer your question?" she nodded her head. " You'll obviously be sleeping me, oh uh not like that kind sleep but uh you know what I mean" she giggled while I blushed a little. I looked over at Rias and saw I her holding Issei. " Welp we'll see you all later we'll be walking home" </p><p>Rias nodded her head then looked at Kala and narrowed her eyes. I stood in front of Kala then looked at Rias with a glare, which made her back down.</p><p>And soon we arrived at home and explained to Mom how she nowhere to go and she said it was fine. And now we were laying on my bed. I was in just in a shorts and Kala was laying on my chest with my left arm around and she was in the nude. Then Portal opened up and when it died down there was Akeno.</p><p>Akeno:" You don't mind if I join?" she asked us.</p><p>Y/n:" Uhh" I looked at Kala and she nodded her head. " Sure"</p><p>And now here I am between two beautiful naked women. *sigh* My life is so weird</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my first time I'm using Ao3 so sorry for any mistakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a dark void.</p><p>Y/n:" Where the hell am I?" I asked confused.</p><p>I kept walking in the darkness till I saw a white light and walked to it. The light started to fill my whole vision so I closed my eyes. When the light died down, I opened my eyes and saw I'm in a Bedroom?!</p><p>Y/n:" Da hell??"</p><p>I looked around saw there are no windows but there was light coming from the ceiling. when I looked up I saw stars? There was a big king-sized bed in the middle of the room and it had two nightstands. the sheets were red and black with some blue accents. There was also bookshelves in the corner of the room. There was one door in the room.</p><p>???:" Finally." said a woman's voice that sounded familiar.</p><p>I turned around and saw the women from my dream.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n:" Question? Who the hell are you? Where are? And why am I not freaking out at the moment?"</p><p>???:" Oh that's easy My love" she said as she put her hand on my cheek. " I'm Lilith, your sacred gear, and the reason why don't usually freak out is because you've become an incubus." she stated as if it's normal " Well half to be exact."</p><p>Y/n:" What do you mean?" I asked her. </p><p>She then pushed onto the bed and straddled my waist making me blush a little.</p><p>Lilith:" Don't you remember. You wanted power and I gave you power at the cost our souls merging. And know you're half Succubus and half-demon." she started grinding on my ever-growing bulge.</p><p>Y/n:" Wait, what do mean demon? Not devil?" asked her confused.</p><p>Lilith:" Please don't compare me to those lower beings." She says with a disgusted face. " We demons are more resilient to holy weapons than devils, and we're stronger too." she started leaning down, licking my neck and started nipping at it making me moan. " Since you are mine now, we're gonna have a lot of fun~ from now on." she says still grinding on me.</p><p>Y/n:" Wait *groan* can you tell me about my sacred gear *moan*." Thankfully she stopped and sat up straight.</p><p>Lilith:" Don't worry soon you will be able to use it, you just need a little push." she said while bucking her hips making me moan. " But I  can give you a little something for now." Some blood leaked out of the mouth, but it wasn't red it was black. </p><p>She then kissed me and put her tongue in my mouth. I don't know what she put in my mouth but whatever it is made feel... funny. My senses went into overdrive and were telling me to take this woman now and make her mine. My body felt all hot and tingly.</p><p>Y/n:"*pant* What did *pant* you do to me *pant*? I feel funny *pant* all over." I'm trying so hard to keep a straight head, but it's difficult.</p><p>Lilith:" I awakened your incubus side, now women will be lusting after. Ufufu~." she said with that seductive voice that's driving me crazy.</p><p>I felt different, I seemed to be a bit taller. My white had grown and now it's now below waist length. My skin has gotten paler and I had a Horn?!? that was blue just like Lilith's. And my ears were longer. Elf like long.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everything started getting blurry.</p><p>Lilith:" Aww~ Times up. Talk to you later love" she said as she kissed me on lips</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>Then suddenly Y/n opened his eyes seeing he is in his room and looks towards the ceiling.</p><p>Y/n:' Hmm, I feel different, more powerful. So I'm now half demon half incubus.</p><p>Before he could get up he felt two weights on him, he tried to move his arm but then he heard a moan which made him stop and looks to something moving under the sheets.</p><p>Y/n:' What the?' he asked confused.</p><p>Then he moved his left arm to move the sheets. I looked shocked. Akeno was sleeping on his right side and Kala was sleeping on top of him and they're naked. And then remembered.</p><p>Y/n:' Oh right, they wanted to lay with me.' Then he did something he never thought he would never do. </p><p>He put both his hands on their butts and squeezed them pulling them closer to him, making them moan. Then he sees Akeno waking up, she looks at him and smiles in a lustful manner</p><p>Akeno:" Ara ara~. Morning Y/n, like what see?" she said with lust. He slowly nodded his head while staring at her boobs.</p><p>Kala then started waking up then sat up and sees Y/n and Akeno staring at her, she had a blush on her face and looked away.</p><p>Kala:" Do you like what you see?" She asked him looking away. She then felt her boobs being fondled. "*Moan*"</p><p>Y/n :" Does that answer your question?" he asked her then she nodded her head.</p><p>But then she felt something pocking her buttcheeks. Her face became beet red. She then looked back and saw Y/n's manhood standing at attention. Akeno then looked at him with red on her cheeks and lust in her eyes. </p><p>Akeno:" Ara ara~, I wouldn't mind a threesome in the morning. What Do you think Kala?" Kala blushed and became red as a tomato.</p><p>Y/n:" If you don't mind, I'm going to take at least twenty cold showers so... bye" He said as he was already out the room.</p><p>Then soon he was done showering and they left the room fully clothed and Y/n noticed Rias coming out of Issei's room which surprised him and saw Issei looking at him just as surprised. Then Issei noticed Akeno and Kala with Y/n he widened his eyes.</p><p>Issei:" YOU HAD A THREESOME WITH THEM?!?!" He yelled with a jealous look.</p><p>That caused Kala to blush and Akeno to giggle.</p><p>Y/n:" No we didn't... not yet" he said the last part but Akeno heard it.</p><p>Then they went downstairs for breakfast, then their parents see Issei with Rias that got them surprised. But his father was happy because Y/n has a harem and his mother thinking about future grandchildren.</p><p>They walked towards the academy and Rias looks at Y/n.</p><p>Rias:" Hey Y/n you look a bit different. Taller and muscular." she asked him with a curious gaze.</p><p>Y/n:" Oh yeah. While I was sleeping I was visited by my sacred gear and she told me that our souls merged. So my body changed and I became a hybrid." Akeno looked shocked and Rias looked at her Queen and knew what she was thinking.</p><p>Akeno wrapped her arms around his right arm between her breasts and Kala on his left.</p><p>Akeno:" Well maybe when we are alone, we have some "fun"" she said with lust.</p><p>Kala:" WE can have some fun." she said also with lust. And was somehow wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.</p><p>Issei glared at his brother</p><p>Issei:" Lucky bastard."</p><p>Y/n:" Hey Kala, why are you wearing a Kuoh uniform?"</p><p>Rias:" I got her into school and she's a third-year in our class."</p><p>Y/n:" What?! So quick?!"</p><p>Rias:" Oh, did I not say my father is the on the school board?"</p><p>Y/n Pov</p><p>It's lunchtime now and heading to the roof while thinking of what Lilith said.</p><p>Y/n:" Damn, being part Incubus is gonna have its downsides. But I'm gonna need more power. Without strength, you can't protect those that you love let alone yourself.</p><p>Then suddenly I accidentally bumped into someone making the person drop some paperwork on the floor.</p><p>Y/n:" Sorry I didn't see where I was going"</p><p>Then I heard a familiar voice from that person.</p><p>Sona:" It's alright Y/n." She said with a smile and a small blush</p><p>I then helped get all her papers and gave it to her</p><p>Sona:" Thanks"</p><p>Then both of us was walked off</p><p>Y/n:" I didn't know you were here"</p><p>Sona:" Well I was very busy and I Tsubaki helping the students with their schedule"</p><p>Y/n:" Yeah I already met her, she's your vice president of the S.C."</p><p>Sona:" So, are you heading to lunch?"</p><p>Y/n:" Yeah. I'll see you later Sona."</p><p> 3rd Pov</p><p>But unknown to him Sona was looking at him with a smile and her blush on cheeks. She then walked into the S.C. room but never noticed that Akeno came out of the hall with a smile.</p><p>Akeno:" Maybe I should ask Sona and Tsubaki about sharing him."</p><p>She then walks away with a smile on her face.</p><p>At the rooftop.</p><p>Y/n came out of the stairs and seeing no one around, he then sits with his back against the wall and eats some of his lunch then started feeling tired. He then began to fall asleep.</p><p>Half an hour later.</p><p>He started waking up and looked at the time.</p><p>Y/n:" Lunchtime will end soon."</p><p>Before he could get up he felt something on him. He looked to his right and sees Akeno sleeping on his right shoulder and Kala on left. They began to wake up and looked at him.</p><p>Y/n:" Why are you girls here, not that I mind the company."</p><p>Akeno:" Well we came here to check on you but you were sleeping, so we decided to stay with you." Kala nodded in agreement.</p><p>Then they heard a purring sound and looked down to his surprise he sees Koneko sleeping as well with her head on his lap.</p><p>Y/n:" Koneko, when did you get here?"</p><p>She opened her eyes.</p><p>Koneko:" Saw you three sleeping here so I decided to join."</p><p>Akeno giggled</p><p>Akeno:" Ara ara~ Koneko you're so bold sleeping on his lap."</p><p>Koneko:" He's very comfortable" she said blushing a little.</p><p>He started petting her making her purr a bit.</p><p>Y/n:" Kawaii~" He said out loud making her turn red.</p><p>Koneko:" Nyaa~" she said with her eyes closed.</p><p>Y/n:' Oh shit, that's just too cute' He said while blood came out his nose.</p><p>Akeno:' Definitely need to talk them about sharing.'</p><p>Skip</p><p>At the clubroom.</p><p>Everyone is enjoying their time. Akeno is sitting next to Y/n along with Kala on his left and Koneko sitting his lap, while he is reading his book with the letter 'V' in the centre of the cover.</p><p>Kiba is drinking tea</p><p>Issei is glaring at his brother.</p><p>Issei:' No fair why he get's their attention and not me,' he thought with a jealous look.</p><p>Then Rias came in and sees her Queen along with her Rook and Kala with Y/n</p><p>She felt a little jealous but then smiled </p><p>She then sat down at her desk.</p><p>Rias:" Now then let's get to get work, Issei you have your first contract" she said with a smile.</p><p>That got him excited</p><p>Issei:" Alright my first step to being Harem King."</p><p>But it was short-lived when a blue sword flew past his face and into the wall behind them. He looked and saw Y/n glaring at him.</p><p>Rias:" Now Y/n I know You hate his Idea but it is a good motivation for him"</p><p>That got him to calm down but still glaring at his brother.</p><p>Rias:" You see Koneko has two summons, so you will take her place."</p><p>Koneko:" Please help me out" she said with a monotone voice.</p><p>They prepare a magic circle to teleport. Issei stands in the centre of the circle and Akeno puts a seal on his hand.</p><p>Rias:" That seal will allow you to teleport to any location you need to go."</p><p>Y/n:" Huh Neat."</p><p>Then the circle glows ready to transport and then when the glow stopped he is still in the clubroom.</p><p>Issei:" The hell?" he asked confused</p><p>Rias:" Oh dear"</p><p>Akeno giggled and explained to Y/n because he was confused then started laughing.</p><p>Y/n:" HAHAHA I can't believe it HAHAHA for all the pieces you possess HAHA you can't teleport, that is hilarious HAHAHA."</p><p>That made Issei annoyed.</p><p>Issei:" Well let's see you try" he said annoyed</p><p>That made him stop laughing.</p><p>Koneko:" I don't mind him coming with to show the perv he's strong enough" she said with a small smirk</p><p>Rias nodded and looked towards Y/n</p><p>Y/n:" Eh sure why not" he said with a shrug</p><p>Akeno:" Well then all you have to do is focus to a place you want to go to and use your power to do that"</p><p>He nodded then close his eyes to focus his power</p><p>Issei smirked at him</p><p>Issei:' This is gonna be good when he fails too.' He thought with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Then a Light blue circle appeared beneath Y/n and Koneko and they teleported away.</p><p>That made Issei's jaws hit the floor.</p><p>Issei:" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!"</p><p>At the location.</p><p>Both Y/n and Koneko Appeared in a living room</p><p>Y/n:" It worked"</p><p>???:" Excuse me" they heard from behind.</p><p>Both of them see a woman.</p><p>Woman:" I know the little girl but who are you?"</p><p>Koneko:" He's a friend of mine that's training and gave me a little help."</p><p>The women then smiled</p><p>Woman:" Well alright then I don't mind extra help"</p><p>They began by help move some heavy stuff and to Y/n's surprise he sees Koneko lifting without a problem.</p><p>Then they are done and the woman gave them the payment and the contract.</p><p>They teleport back using Y/n's circle</p><p>They arrive to see everyone and see Issei sulking in a corner with a cloud over his head</p><p>Then Koneko gave her the contract and the pay, she told her he did great.</p><p>Rias:" Well I'm Impressed Y/n and you did it on your first time."</p><p>Y/n:" Thanks"</p><p>She then looks over to issei</p><p>Rias:" You should learn a lot from your brother Issei"</p><p>Y/n:" Didn't do the contract correctly?"</p><p>She nodded and he sighed and dragged Issei home.</p><p>Along the way, he noticed a Black cat. She was injured. He walked over to her and she reacted defensively but he held his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Y/n:" Hey hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you girl." he said. He slowly reached into his school bag and pulled a small bag of food.</p><p>He put it in his palm and offered his hand to her. She sniffed it and meowed happily as she ate it. He gently rubbed her messy fur. He stood up to leave but he was the cat who had a sad look in her eyes.</p><p>Y/n:" Do you want to come with me?" he asked. She meowed happily and he smiled as he gently picked her up to not injure her fully and walked back home.</p><p>When he got home he asked his asked if he could keep her and they told him she was his responsibility to feed and take care of her. He nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom in his room and turned the bath on and filled it slightly after removing his and gently cleaned the cat he named Kuro Ahmya and wrapped her injury which was just cut on her leg and dried her off gently and then laid her on his bed in the corner by his head.</p><p>He got an idea, he took her injured leg in his hands and started focusing his demonic magic in it. And just like that, her leg was healed. She jumped around in joy. He then put her back in the corner and went and took a shower. He eventually put on some underwear and shorts and fell asleep as Ahmya curled into a ball in slept by his head, Kala on his left and Akeno on his right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my first time on Ao3 so sorry for any mistakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n Pov</p><p>Issei and I were walking to school when we heard a crashing sound. We looked into the direction we heard it coming from and we saw a nun fall face first. She had blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I noticed Issei had a blush on his face. Oh hello, teasing material. </p><p>???:" Ow." she said rubbing her face.</p><p>The two of us walked towards her when Issei saw her panties he gave a perverted grin until he got hit over the head.</p><p>Y/n:" Don't even think about it." I said with a glare.</p><p>Issei:" U-u-undertood"</p><p>Issei then helped the nun up.</p><p>???:"Oh thank you very much."</p><p>Issei:" No problem" while scratching his head.</p><p>I gave her back her briefcase.</p><p>Y/n:" Are you OK?" I asked her </p><p>???:"Yes I'm fine, it's my fault I didn't watch where I was going and accidentally tripped" </p><p>Y/n:" Well I'm glad you're ok. But what are you doing here in this town?" I asked her curiously</p><p>???:" Oh right. I was assigned to go in this towns church" she said making my eyes go wide.</p><p>Before I could say anything numb nuts beat me to the punch</p><p>Issei:" We can help you where the place is." </p><p>I glared at the idiot known as my brother.</p><p>Y/n:' Idiot she the enemy.' before I could say anything AGAIN!!</p><p>???:" Really. Oh, thank you so much."</p><p>I sighed in defeat.</p><p>Issei:" No problem, I'm Issei Hyoudou."</p><p>Y/n:" I'm Y/n Hyoudou"</p><p>Asia:" I'm Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you two."</p><p>The three of us began walking to Church. Then we came past the playground</p><p>???:" Waaaaah!!"</p><p>We turned to see a little boy crying with his knee hurt.</p><p>Asia:"It's ok little one, no need to cry"</p><p>She then put both hands to the boy's injured knee and it glowed a green light and appeared two rings in her finger in both hands. Then the injury of the boy disappeared. But when I saw this my eyes went wide.</p><p>Y/n:' That light has to be a Sacred gear'</p><p>Then the boy got up and heard his mother calling he went to her before he said.</p><p>Boy:" Thank you Nee-chan" he said with a smile.</p><p>Then Asia returned to our side.</p><p>Issei:" How did you do that?" He asked like the Idiot he is making me facepalm then look at him with an 'are you serious face'.</p><p>Asia:" Oh it's a gift from God."</p><p>We continued walking Issei asked how she got it then she explained her story. It made feel sad.</p><p>Y/n:' Damn, it's sad to get kicked out, abandoned and all alone.' i thought with a sad look.</p><p>When we were at some area we saw the church at the hills surrounded by trees, I felt a tingling sensation in my body.</p><p>Y/n:' That feeling must be a warning of danger, but why that place it makes no sense?' I saw Issei holding his arm.</p><p>I then put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he saw my serious face that meant trouble if we go further. He nodded then I looked at Asia.</p><p>Y/n:" Asia this is as far as we go, we don't want to be late for school."</p><p>Asia:" Are you sure you two want to come in for tea?"</p><p>Y/n:" No thanks we're good. We better go, come on Issei"</p><p>Issei:" Right, see ya Asia."</p><p>Asia:" Goodbye and thank you for your help." she said waving to them.</p><p>Issei:" No problem"</p><p>We then kept walking until we reached the academy. We then went to report to Rias</p><p>Rias:" The two of you must stay away from her and the church" she said with a serious look.</p><p>Issei:" Why?" the idiot said confused</p><p>Y/n:" Bro did you forget she's part of the church and the enemy."</p><p>Issei:" So what does that mean?" He said still confused</p><p>Kiba:" It means that your devil instinct is warning you because there is danger.</p><p>Rias:" Be careful next time. Please stay safe and away from the church, understand?" we both nodded our heads and left</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>When they left Rias went upstairs</p><p>Sona:" Well you looked a little troubled."</p><p>Rias saw her and smiled</p><p>Rias:" Yes it would seem so"</p><p>Then Sona looked at the two but mainly Y/n</p><p>Sona:" So anything new about Y/n?" she asked with a blush.</p><p>Rias saw this and smiled.</p><p>Rias:" Oh you will be surprised about him but you have to wait and see. You and Tsubaki aren't the ones who like him and I bet Akeno and Kala will happily share him."</p><p>Sona:" Well we'll need to have a talk about that." she said with a smile and a blush.</p><p>She nodded then both of them went to class.</p><p>Skip</p><p>At the clubroom everyone is at their usual routine. Then Akeno enters the clubroom.</p><p>Akeno:" Rias we have orders to kill a stray."</p><p>Rias:" Ok everyone let's go, Issei and Y/n you two will watch how we fight against a stray devil."</p><p>When they were all there Koneko and Y/n said at the same time "blood"</p><p>They opened the door</p><p>???:"I smell something sweet, or is it something sour. I wonder which it is." said a female voice. She was quite beautiful. But also naked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rias:" Stray devil Viser you are to return to your master at once or be eliminated in the name of the duke of Gremory."</p><p>Viser:" Your Just jealous I have bigger ones that you won't have"</p><p>Rias:" Tell you two have you two played chess?"</p><p>Issei:"No but Y/n has and he's really good at it." He said but then had to dodge a blast from Viser shooting a laser out of her NIPPLES?!?!</p><p>Rias:" Well let's start with Kiba. He's a knight and his weapon is a sword." She said as Kiba moved at speeds to where to Issei he was a blur. But Y/n saw him with his Enhanced vision.</p><p>Koneko was next and she was eaten by the giant mouth thing with teeth.</p><p>Issei:" Koneko!!" he yelled worriedly</p><p>Rias:" Don't worry. Koneko is my Rook. She is a tank. Defence and strength."</p><p>Her words were true as Koneko pushed it open and showed her clothes destroyed. She spun and punched it into the air. Y/n gave her his coat which she gratefully took.</p><p>Rias:" Finally-" She didn't get to finish as both Issei and Y/n moved stopping the arms Kiba had cut off her earlier trying to get Rias. Issei had summoned his Sacred Gear along with Y/n. Issei had crushed the hand somehow. Y/n had destroyed it by punching it with his hand that was glowing blue. "Thank you two Now Akeno is my queen, she is a mix of all the pieces." She said as they looked to see Akeno using lightning on Viser. She had a blush on her face with a pleased look.</p><p>Rias:" She's also into S&amp;M. Like highly into S&amp;M. Don't worry she doesn't Hurt Comrades. Mostly" she said mumbling the last word quietly as Y/n had a blush form on his face. "Alright down girl." She said to Akeno who pouted cutely about not being able to continue. "Any last words Stray?"</p><p>Viser:" Go to hell!!"</p><p>Rias:"Then BEGON-"</p><p>Y/n:" THOT!!!" She then destroyed Viser using POD.</p><p>Issei:" Buchou, what pieces are Y/n and I?"</p><p>Rias:" You are both pawns" She said as they all left in the directions of their housing. </p><p>Y/n took a shower before going to sleep as Ahmya purred as he rubbed her head gently before curling into his chest and falling asleep.</p><p>Next day.</p><p> Issei is riding the bike towards his client because he has not mastered his teleportation yet. Then he arrived at the client's home and got to the front door</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK</p><p>Issei:" hello anyone there?" Then nobody answered the door. When he was about to knock again the door suddenly opened itself. 'That's weird, it's dangerous to leave it unlocked.</p><p>Then he entered.</p><p>Y/n Pov</p><p>I was reading my book in the ORC while waiting for Issei to finish his contract. Kiba was cleaning his sword with a rag that looked like it has seen better days. Koneko was eating sweets on my lap. Akeno was sitting on my right just smiling on and leaning on my shoulder and Kala was on my left doing the same. Rias was at her desk going through papers though I think I saw a... MANGA?!?!</p><p>But she then stood straight up</p><p>Rias:"Everyone let's go Issei is in trouble!" </p><p>We all vanished into a magic circle with Kiba going first and in time to block an exorcist from cutting Issei with a light sword. </p><p>Fast forward</p><p>In short, Asia was there and found out that we were devils by the exorcist which Asia surprisingly defended Issei claiming him and me to be 'good' devils. She was sexually abused by Freed from what they saw. So Issei and I punched. Hard. Rias nearly hit him with her POD. He had reinforcements forcing us to leave Asia. We found at a nearby park the next day.</p><p>Issei:" Come on let's go have some fun!" he said excitedly.</p><p>3rd Pov</p><p>Y/n gave a small smile. They went to the arcade and played games. Issei had won Asia a plushy dog. They then went to get a bite to eat at a burger shack and Asia had to ask for help on how to eat it which angered Y/n</p><p>Y/n:'Did the church teach her nothing'</p><p>So they taught her how to eat a hamburger that they bought with french fries. It was pretty cute. As they were at a small fountain Issei suddenly grabbed where Freed had injured him. Asia quickly came over and healed him as he felt better.</p><p>Asia:" Does it feel better now?" she asked him</p><p>Issei:" Yep. A lot better now."</p><p>Y/n:" I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom"</p><p> When Y/n got back he saw a crying Issei and no Asia. He was so confused, he was gone for 5 minutes</p><p>Y/n:" Issei EXPLAIN!!" he ordered with anger</p><p>Issei:" Yuuma or Raynare came here and put another spear through my chest wanting to take Asia and she healed me and left with her to protect me." </p><p>Y/n sighed knowing he and Issei are gonna get chewed out for this.</p><p>Rias:" What did I say!!! Stay away from the nun!!! What did you two do?!?! You went out with the nun!!! Look I'm sorry for yelling, I just care about you two. But why would she want her?"</p><p>Y/n's eyes widened when he pieced it all together</p><p>Y/n:" Her sacred gear." That Rias eyes open wide. "It has the ability to heal any creature. Wait Rias what happens when a sacred gear is removed?"</p><p>Rias:" It means death to the host" Issei and Y/n eyes widened. " I know you want to save her so go"</p><p>They were surprised about this.</p><p>Rias:" You two are not going alone Take Kiba and Koneko while I, Akeno and Kala distract the ones outside"</p><p>Then Kiba stood up with his sword in his left hip and koneko stood up </p><p>Y/n:" Are you sure about this. I mean Kiba can do fine but will Koneko handle some of them" said worried</p><p>When he said that, Koneko blushed then shook it off.</p><p>Koneko:" I'm Certain, plus there is nothing to do."</p><p>Y/n:" Yosh. Let's go save Asia from those crows</p><p>Everyone:" YEAH!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the night Y/n, Issei, Kiba, Koneko are running a path towards the abandoned church, while Rias, Akeno and Kala are distracting the fallen near the ORC.</p><p>Issei:' Hang on Asia were coming to save you'</p><p>While they wear near the church Y/n suddenly stopped and everyone stopped and they looked at him.</p><p>Issei:"Why did you stop Y/n?"</p><p>Y/n:" Go on ahead without me. I got some business to take care of." He said while activating his semi-dark slayer (Which is the white hair and cross slit eyes).</p><p>They were confused before they asked, they fell killing intent and was directed towards Y/n. They now understood and got worried.</p><p>Y/n:" Don't worry I'll be fine" He said with a smile</p><p>Issei:" Alright be careful and don't you dare lose" he said with a smirk.</p><p>Y/n:" Same thing to you bro. Give Raynare a punch in the face for me and don't forget about what Rias said about your desire and remember your sacred response to your emotions.</p><p>He nodded then everyone went ahead then Y/n turned his head left and looked towards the forest.</p><p>Y/n:" Are you going to stand there or you gonna fight me Dovakhiim." He said with a serious face.</p><p>Then he appeared from the forest and glared at him.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" I was right that you were coming here so I waited for the right time. good thing that I didn't go with Mittelt and Raynare or I would've missed the opportunity to kill you."</p><p>Y/n:" Are you going to keep talking or are you too scared to fight?"</p><p>That got him very angry then created a light spear and they both charged at each other. They kept on exchanging blows for a few minutes until both stopped and stared at each other. Dohnaseek was huffing heavily while clothes were torn and he had some bruises. While Y/n was panting slightly and his clothes were cut in different places. He also had cuts all over, but they were slowly closing.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" What *huff* in the hell *huff are you?" he said as he wiped his mouth of blood.</p><p>???:"AAaaaahhh!!"</p><p>Then Y/n eyes widen at the familiar voice then looked at the direction of the church.</p><p>Y/n:" Oh no" He said shocked</p><p>Dohnaseek saw this and smirked</p><p>Dohnaseek:" It seems that the Ritual is complete and the girl is done for."</p><p>Y/n shook with anger then looked at him with his aura flaring.</p><p>Y/n:" I'm going to rip you apart and make you beg for mercy!"</p><p>Back at the Church basement, the cross stopped glowing then a tiny green light orb went down towards Raynare.</p><p>Raynare:" Finally the power of Twilight Healing is now mine" she said as she grabbed the orb.</p><p>Then there was a glowing green light then everyone was blinded by the light when the light died down everyone looked at Raynare with a green aura around her body.</p><p>Raynare:"Finally all those people who called me weak will regret and acknowledge me.</p><p>Issei:" Oh no you don't" He said as he ran towards Asia.</p><p>The Stray exorcists tried to stop him but Kiba and Koneko attack them then create a path for Issei.</p><p>Kiba:" Go Issei!"</p><p>he nodded and ran towards the stairs and got to Asia</p><p>Issei:" Asia I'm Here"</p><p>Then Asia opened her eyes a little weak and looked at Issei"</p><p>Asia:" Issei you came" </p><p>Raynare:"You deserve a reward for coming this far" She said then snapped her fingers.</p><p>The chains that were holding Asia started to disappear and she fell. Then Issei caught her.</p><p>Issei:" Are you ok?"</p><p>Asia:" You really came, I'm glad."</p><p>Issei:" Were not out of this yet so hang in there ok.</p><p>She nodded her head and closed her eyes still breathing slowly.</p><p>Raynare:" Go ahead and take her, I got what I'm after." she said with a smirk.</p><p>Issei:" Give her sacred gear back now!!"</p><p>Raynare:" Sorry no can do. I betrayed my superiors to take this little gem." She then created a light spear. "But look at the bright side you two get to die together"</p><p>Then Kiba pushed an exorcist away then looked at Issei</p><p>Kiba:" Issei I'm afraid they got the upper hand"</p><p>Issei:"I don't even know why I wanted to be with you" He said looking at Raynare with hate.</p><p>Raynare:" Oh please you think I liked you? That was an act to put you down for your finale moments.</p><p>Issei started shaking in anger</p><p>Raynare:" 'Yumma' meaning evening days that was the name I said to you since I found it an appropriate way to kill you and your brother at sunset."</p><p>Issei:'This woman is a monster.'</p><p>When she was about to strike him with her spear but he jumped out the way downstairs. Then ran and Kiba and Koneko protected him to escape.</p><p>Issei:" Kiba!Koneko!"</p><p>Kiba:" We got this Issei. Go and get her out of here don't worry we'll be fine.</p><p>Issei than ran upstairs</p><p>Issei:" Thanks and I'm sorry" he said then ran. 'I will get stronger and never be a burden to you all.'</p><p>Back at the forest Y/n is on one knee and breathing hard and badly injured. His right arm bleeding and a cut on his right cheek on his face while dohnaseek looks at him with a smirk on his face.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Big mistake to let your anger take over it will be your downfall."</p><p>Then Y/n looks at him with rage in his eyes then tries to get up.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Come on just give up already. You lost and badly injured."</p><p>Y/n:" Because I made a promise to Asia that will protect her Kala, Akeno and everyone else i love." he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Dohnaseek:"Why are doing this you have no chance. The girl is dead but if you want then let me kill you and you will join her. And when we are done with you we'll find your loved ones and have our way with them over your dead body." he said with a smirk.</p><p>Unknown to them that Rias, Akeno and Kala are watching the fight they finished with Mittelt. They arrived and looked at them and Akeno was worried about Y/n because of his injuries she was about to interfere but Rias put a hand in front of her.</p><p>Rias:" Not yet Akeno. I know how much you care about him so let him do this. If things do not go well then we will step in and help him alright.</p><p>Akeno nodded and watch the fight but deep down she wants to help him but something is telling her that she must not interfere but doesn't know what is it. Then Kala put her hand on Akeno's shoulder.</p><p>Kala:" He'll be fine, believe him."</p><p>Y/n's eyes were covered by his hair</p><p>Y/n:" If I have to forsake what little humanity I have for power... then so be it. I'll do anything to protect my loved ones."</p><p>Dohnaseek then threw a light spear at Y/n. Rias and Akeno were about to interfere. When suddenly they all felt something from Him when the spear almost got to him he grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" What?!"</p><p>A blue aura blew out of Y/n making dohnaseek fly backwards till he regained his footing. When he looked at Y/n, his eyes widened in shock because of the amount of power he was unleashing. Y/n's aura started morfing around his body, that healed all his wounds until it took shape. Y/n then thrust his hand forward, the blue aura started peeling off revealing a Katana with white wrapping and a yellow guard. Once the light was gone Y/n was now wearing different clothing instead of his Kuoh uniform. His hair now white as snow and his eyes now glowing blue.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n:"Hm" He hummed as he inspected his new weapon. He then looked at Dohnaseek. "Show me your motivation"</p><p>Dohnaseek:" Tch I will kill you."</p><p>He creates another light spear and threw it at him. But Y/n just hit away using his scabbard.</p><p>Dohnaseek:" WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief.</p><p>Y/n:"*Sigh*, disappointing. Fine! I suppose this is how you wish to die" He said getting into a stance with his hand on the hilt</p><p>
  
</p><p>/n slashed so quickly that he appeared to only unsheath and resheath Yamato and a vortex of purple energy in which slashes with a blue glow form inside around Dohnaseek and sliced him into a million pieces then turned into feathers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yn:" Pointless"</p><p>Rias:' What in the name of Satan was that?!?! He moved so fast I wasn't even able to see.'</p><p>Y/n's sword and attire disappeared but his hair stayed white and eyes went back to normal.</p><p>Y/n:" Well doesn't look like my hair is changing back. Ok now to Issei" </p><p>Then he turned around to head to the church until he was tackled to the ground by a crying Akeno whom was crying tears of joy</p><p>Akeno:" I knew you could do it."</p><p>Y/n:" Akeno! What are you doing here and how long were you watching?" He asked surprised</p><p>Rias and Kala showed up as well as getting his attention.</p><p>Rias:" The moment you were trying to get up. We didn't want to interfere just in case you don't have to tell us."</p><p>Y/n:" We will talk about this later, let's Help Issei and the others."</p><p>She nodded her head and Akeno helped help him up. </p><p>(A/n I'm skipping the boring shit were issei defeats raynare and Asia gets revived and asked to stay with Issei)</p><p>Y/n:" So Kala, now that this fallen business is finished what will you do now?"</p><p>Kala:" I will have to return to headquarters and report to our leader of what happened. But I will miss you."</p><p>She said as she put her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips to which he kissed back.</p><p>Kala:" Hope to see you again Y/n"</p><p>That got Koneko, Rias and Asia to blush. She then flew away.</p><p>Y/n:" Well time to go home."</p><p>Asia:"Um, do you think your parents will love me?"</p><p>Y/n:" No need to worry Asia they will love you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/n I've decided to add an OC</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>I<strong>nfo:  </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Name: Karin gremory</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Younger sister by 2 minutes to Rias Gremory. She met you on the first day of school where you helped her carry her papers (A/n I know how original) Ever since then you hung out every now and then. You found out that she was a devil the second time you got killed and met the rest of the ORC. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>________________________________</strong>
</p><p>It's been three days after the battle with the fallen angels, Asia now is a member of Rias's peerage and became part of the Hyoudou family.</p><p>When Y/n explained to his parents about her being an orphan which they felt sad for her and then decided to adopt her, that brought tears of joy thanking and feeling happy to be part of the family.</p><p>Now in Kuoh academy, in class Asia appeared with her school uniform in front of the class.</p><p>Asia:" Hello my name is Asia Argento, and I'm staying with them." She said with a smile.</p><p>That got all the boys to glare at the two brothers but was short-lived by the killer intent by Y/n.</p><p>Y/n:" Just try anything funny with Asia, you will regret it" he said with a glare.</p><p>They paled and shook with fear.</p><p>They heard an argument and looked to see Issei's perverted friends trying to get info out of him.</p><p>Y/n:" Asia, when we're at school, stay away from them"</p><p>Asia:" What about Issei?" She asked confused.</p><p>Y/n:" While we're not in class or when he's not with his friends."</p><p>She nodded her head in understanding.</p><p>Skip</p><p>It's lunchtime and Y/n is on the roof in thought about his Sacred gear.</p><p>Lilith:{ Still thinking about your Sacred Gear I presume. There's no need to worry about}</p><p>Y/n:"I know, but every time I use it, I feel good. Better stronger faster, it feels like I can take on the world. But I just have this sick feeling that I'm going to need more power. Without strength, you can't protect your loved ones, let alone yourself." He said staring at the sky.</p><p>After the church incident, Y/n has been training day and night and grew closer to Lilith.</p><p>Lilith:{ I do understand what mean. Speaking of loved ones, have you noticed the way Akeno, Koneko, and Karin look ar you~} she said with a flirty tone.</p><p>Y/n:" I have. It's hard not tell since I'm part Incubus I can smell their emotions when they're around me. Akeno mostly has lust but I can tell there is love in there...somewhere."</p><p>Lilith:{ I about I give you some advice. Just do it! I'm sure something good will happen} she said in his mind</p><p>Y/n:" I'll keep that in mind." he said with a smile. "Thanks Lilith, for everything" </p><p>Then he heard a voice behind him</p><p>Sona:" You alright Y/n?" she said behind him.</p><p>Y/n:" Yeah, just thinking that's all" he said looking back.</p><p>She then stands next to him looking at the horizon.</p><p>Sona:" Thinking about that sword?"</p><p>That got him surprised and looked at her.</p><p>Sona:" Rias told me and don't worry."</p><p>Y/n:" Wait, how do you know of the supernatural?" he asked confused.</p><p>Her eyes then glowed blue and he felt her power and caught him by surprise.</p><p>Y/n:" You're a devil as well." he said surprised.</p><p>Sona:" Yes I'm an heiress of the Sitri family, my last name that I told you was an alias and Rias is my childhood friend."</p><p>He then laughed a bit.</p><p>Y/n:" I'm guessing the rest of the S.C. is devils as well?" he asked to which she nodded her head.</p><p>They then heard the bell ring. </p><p>Sona:" Well see you" she said with a smile.</p><p>He nodded and she walked away, when she was gone he looked up to the sky.</p><p>Y/n:' What has my life become.'</p><p>Timeskip brought you by Chibi ORC watching Chibi baby Y/n sleeping.</p><p>At the Occult Research Clubroom.</p><p>Everyone is doing their own thing, Akeno sitting beside Y/n who's in his thoughts, Koneko sitting on his lap again, Karin is reading some books while leaning her head on his shoulder and Kiba is drinking tea.</p><p>Issei was glaring at his brother with jealousy.</p><p>Rias:" Issei I think it's time we start with your training"</p><p>Issei:" WHAT?!?" he said in disbelief.</p><p>Y/n:" Well then if he needs training we start with physical training because there's no way he can punch hard, even a monkey can punch harder."</p><p>Issei:" You're so mean Aniki" he said depressed.</p><p>Rias:" Well then if Issei needs training then we have to help him.</p><p>Y/n:" Then we train him tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning"</p><p>Issei:" But that's too early." He said with a sad look.</p><p>Y/n:" You WILL train and I will come along so that you won't slack off." he said with a serious look.</p><p>He nodded rapidly.</p><p>Rias:" Excellent see you tomorrow" she said with a smile.</p><p>Next day</p><p>It is morning in the Hyoudou household</p><p>Y/n in his training clothes went to his brother's room to wake him up. He opened the door to see him still sleeping with that perverted look on his face. Y/n then left the room for a few moments to return with a bucket full of ice water.</p><p>Y/n:'This is the best alarm anyone can come up with Hehehe." He thought with an evil smirk.</p><p>Lilith:{ Hahaha, Dew it!} she said with an evil smirk as well</p><p>He then threw the ice water at Issei.</p><p>Issei:"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed like bloody murder.</p><p>He sits up and looks to see his brother that had an innocent face.</p><p>Issei:" What the hell Aniki!!" he yelled with an angered look.</p><p>Y/n:" It's time to wake up Shitssei, It's training time."</p><p>And then another one of his magazines fell.</p><p>Y/n:" That's it. You're officially on my shit list! What did I say about reading 'these' while it's bedtime?" He said with a menacing aura.</p><p>Issei:" Huhh... Mercy." he said nervously while sweating.</p><p>Y/n:" What's Mercy, do you eat it? Does it taste good?"</p><p>All that could be were the screams of a dying little girl.</p><p>Later</p><p>Rias is standing outside of the house with her gym clothes with a confused look. She sees Y/n in his gym clothes ready to go but next him is a beat up Issei.</p><p>Rias:" What happened to Issei?" she asked confused.</p><p>Y/n:" Oh, he just fell down the stairs, but it's nothing serious." he said with an innocent smile.</p><p>She nodded but Issei was shaking in fear.</p><p>Later</p><p>Issei is running in the neighbourhood while rias is riding her bike.</p><p>Rias:"Come on Issei better go faster" She said with a smile.</p><p>He groaned. Then suddenly Y/n ran past him.</p><p>Issei:" SERIOUSLY THAT'S THE TWELVE TIME HE PASSED ME!!!" he yelled with an annoyed face.</p><p>Rias:" Well by the looks of it he's aiming to reach his potential."</p><p>Then Y/n kept running past issei again.</p><p>Y/n:" You better keep up or you're never gonna reach your goal."</p><p>He continued running and Issei glared at him.</p><p>Issei:" I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" he yelled</p><p>Then he began picking up speed and ran past him while picturing his future harem.</p><p>He then suddenly crashed into a metal pole and fell to the floor.</p><p>Y/n:" Watch where you're going idiot."</p><p>Later</p><p>At the park </p><p>Issei and Y/n are doing push-ups with Rias sitting on Issei's back</p><p>Rias:" Come on Issei, just a little more." she said with a smile.</p><p>He kept going but he entered his perverted mind again. Y/n noticed it and by using his right arm to push his left arm to make him lose balance and fall, he continued his push-ups. Issei glared at him.</p><p>He then suddenly felt something sit on his back, he looked up and saw Akeno with her gym clothes.</p><p>Akeno:" Hi there" she said with a smile.</p><p>Y/n" Hey Akeno what are you doing here?"</p><p>Akeno:" Well we asked Rias if we could help out"</p><p>Y/n:" We?" he asked confused.</p><p>Then he heard footsteps and looked to his left to see Karin and Asia walking with a pick-nick basket in Asia's arms and Karin carrying a bag.</p><p>Asia:" We brought some healthy food" She said with a smile.</p><p>Karin:" And some water too"</p><p>He smiled at them.</p><p>Y/n:" Thanks you two"</p><p>Both of them blushed.</p><p>Issei glared at his brother.</p><p>Issei:'How the hell is he doing that.'</p><p>Both brothers are taking a break. Asia offers them a drink while Rias, Akeno and Karin are sitting on a bench.</p><p>Akeno:" They are doing good progress"</p><p>Karin:" Yeah, Issei is doing well so far, right sis"</p><p>There was no response from her and they looked to see her in thought and understood why. Then Karin placed her hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.</p><p>Karin:" I know what you're thinking about and I'm sure we will find a way."</p><p>She smiled at her sister.</p><p>But unknown to them that Y/n heard their conversation through is enhanced hearing.</p><p>Y/n:' Something tells that whatever they mean isn't good.'</p><p>Lilith:{ It's devil business, it never makes any sense} she said with a shrug.</p><p>The next morning</p><p>Y/n wakes up, then does some stretches. Then he got dressed and went downstairs to find Asia along with his parents.</p><p>Y/n:" Morning" he said with a smile.</p><p>Parents:" Good morning"</p><p>Asia:" Good morning Y/n"</p><p>He looks around </p><p>Y/n:" Issei not up yet"</p><p>Both parents nodded. He then went upstairs and after a few minutes they heard Issei screaming.</p><p>Asia:" Something happened to Issei" She said with a worried look.</p><p>Miki:" Don't worry Asia, that was just Y/n's way to wake up Issei."</p><p>Then Y/n came back with a smile on his face and issei came with him with a bump on his head</p><p>Issei:" Where the hell did you get an iron bat?"</p><p>Y/n:" Shopping. There are a lot of weirdos out there like you" he said with a smile.</p><p>Issei put his down and started eating breakfast.</p><p>Skip.</p><p>At sunset at the clubroom, Rias is in front of Y/n, Issei and Asia.</p><p>Rias:" It is time to get you three familiars." She said with a smile. </p><p>Issei:" What's a familiar."</p><p>Y/n:" It's a partner that helps you out with your daily needs"</p><p>He then started imagining a female but stopped when he's brother hit him over the head with a bat.</p><p>Y/n:" Not that kind of needs you sicko" he said disgustedly</p><p>Then Rias summons her familiar and is a bat that transformed into a woman that gave them the flyers. Akeno summons some imps. Koneko summons a white cat that had the same eyes as her. Y/n petted the cat making it purr. Karin summons a small red lizard with black lines on it. Kiba was about to summon his.</p><p>Issei:" Nope I don't want to see yours" But he was quickly shut up when he was hit behind the head.</p><p>Kiba:"Oh come on man why you got to hate?"</p><p>Y/n:" I would like to see it Kiba" He said with a smile.</p><p>Kiba summoned his familiar and it was a black eagle with red eyes and a grey beak.</p><p>He then looked at Rias.</p><p>Y/n:" Where do we even get familiars?"</p><p>Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and opened up to reveal Sona along with the student council. Asia looks confused and leaned close to Y/n.</p><p>Asia:" Um Y/n who are they?"</p><p>Y/n:" The one leading the group is Sona, she's the student council president and she brought her peerage."</p><p>Rias:" Sona good to see you. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Sona:" Well I'm here to congratulate you for gaining new members of your peerage" She said with a smile.</p><p>That got Issei surprised.</p><p>Issei:" Wait so there are other devils in this school?"</p><p>Then a blonde-haired boy with grey eyes standing besides Sona laughed a bit.</p><p>???:" Rias you didn't tell him about us. But if you don't trust him with inside info then he is not worth your time." He said smugly</p><p>Sona:" We don't get in others affairs Saji, it's understandable he didn't know"</p><p>Issei:" Hey you're that guy from 2-C who got elected for the S.C. clerk. I think I might have voted for this guy."</p><p>Sona:"Saji Genoshirou."</p><p>Rias:" These are my pawns Y/n and Issei".</p><p>Issei:" So you're a pawn too that means we're twinsies"</p><p>Then Saji got a little mad.</p><p>Saji:" Ha, don't compare yourself to me loser. I took up 4 pawns" He said smugly.</p><p>Sona:" Issei and Y/n 4  pawns but they mutated. Issei's to 8 and Y/n's 16. *sigh* And this why I tell you to check your facts"</p><p>He then looked sad but then started flirting with Asia that caused Issei to get mad, introduced himself to him and gave Saji a warning with a smile that got Sona and Rias annoyed by those two. </p><p>Sona:" So what are you doing?" she asked Rias</p><p>Rias:" We were showing them our familiars"</p><p>Sona:" Then you are planning to go to the familiar forest</p><p>Rias:" Yes I was planning on going next week"</p><p>Sona:" Then that's gonna be a problem that he only allows one peerage per month."</p><p>Rias" Then how about a friendly little contest."</p><p>Sona:" A contest?"</p><p>Rias:" Whoever wins will get the rights to go to the familiar forest first."</p><p> Sona:" You're not thinking of a Rating game are you?" She asked seriously.</p><p>Rias:" Oh no. We don't have permission to do that." She said with a smile</p><p>Sona:" Your right. Besides this isn't the time to call for attention when you're in 'that' situation."</p><p>That got Rias a little mad.</p><p>Rias:" Don't Go there." She said with a serious face.</p><p>That got Akeno worried then Y/n noticed her reaction when Sona said 'that'.</p><p>Y/n:' So Sona knows about her situation. Which means that what I realized is true.'</p><p>Lilith:&lt; It seems so. Argh devil business gives me headaches.&gt; she said through the mind link.</p><p>Y/n:' It seems that I'm gonna work harder than before. By the way... can you materialize in the real world?' He asked her.</p><p>Lilith:&lt; Hhm. I can but you need more power. Why? Do you want to show how everyone how sexy your sacred gear is~? Or do you want to have your way with me~?&gt; she said seductively.</p><p>Y/n:' W-What?! N-No!! That's not it!!' He shouted at her while blushing.</p><p>Lilith:&lt; You do know that I can read you thoughts about.&gt; she said with a smirk.</p><p>Y/n:' S-Shut up! B-baka' he said softly.</p><p>Rias:" I know, how about we settle this in a Highschool way, with sports." She said with a smile.</p><p>Sona:" Very well then how about tomorrow at the tennis court you and Akeno against me and Tsubaki."</p><p>Rias:" Very well see you tomorrow."</p><p>
  <strong>Skip to after the game sponsored by panty shots.</strong>
</p><p>At the clubroom Koneko was holding up the tennis rackets that were now broken.</p><p>Koneko:" Too bad it ended in a draw." she said while sitting on Y/n's lap.</p><p>They waited for a few moments and the door opened to reveal Rias, Akeno and Sona.</p><p>Rias:" We decided on dodge ball." she said with a smile.</p><p>Y/n:" Wait. I got a better idea. How about a game of chess." He told them.</p><p>Rias:" Are you sure. Sona hasn't lost a match yet." She said unsure.</p><p>Y/n:" Trust me I got this." He said with a smile.</p><p>Sona:" Very well. I won't go easy on you." She said with a serious smile.</p><p>Y/n:" Let the best man win" He said with a smirk.</p><p>One Epic Chess game later that blew everyone's mind</p><p>Sona looked at the board shocked while Rias and peerage cheered.</p><p>Sona:' So he's the one' she thought with a smile and a blush.</p><p>Rias:" Alright. Great Job." she told him.</p><p>Y/n:" Great game Sona."</p><p>Sona:" Yes. Yes it was." She said smiling.</p><p>Rias then looked at Karin</p><p>Rias:" I thought you would be sad or something?"</p><p>Karin:" Nope. Me and the other's all talked about it." She said with a smile.</p><p>Akeno:" We all agreed to share him." </p><p>Rias:" Alright everyone. Time to go. We have a full moon today and it's a good time to get one." </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the light died down, Y/n opened his eyes to see he was in a dark forest with a red sky.</p><p>"So this is the familiar forest? It looks a bit scary...Nice." Y/n said and looked around.</p><p>"Who wants me?" They all heard a voice say.</p><p>They turned and looked at one of the trees and saw a man there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Not me, but my brother." Y/n said and pointed to Issei who just dropped his head in sadness. "So catching Pokemon for all those years finally caught up to you." He said with a snicker and the man just looked at him annoyed.</p><p>"I'm the Familiar master, aka the Touji!" The man said proudly. </p><p>"Is that him?" Issei asked skeptically.</p><p>"If your goal is to find familiar galore, you've come at the right time for sure. The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to act as your guide!" Touji said in rhymes.</p><p>While Touji was speaking, Y/n tuned out when he felt something drawing him.</p><p>"<b>Oh! My babies!</b>" He heard Lilith shout in the mind link.</p><p>'You're babies?' Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"<b>Back in my glory days, me and my babies ruled the battlefield. Come on, head to their direction and ditch these losers.</b>" Lilith said making him sweatdrop.</p><p>'Fine fine.' Y/n said and left the group.</p><p>After travelling for a few minutes, he found a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the forest, he saw three floating spheres that had a black aura surrounding them.</p><p>"That black aura around them is like a barrier. Anyone who touches them is instantly vaporized." Lilith said with a dark chuckle making Y/n sweatdrop.</p><p>"Jeez, woman." Y/n said out loud and walked to the orbs.</p><p>He then held his hand out and black aura began to move in his direction and seeped into his body. He then fell to his knees and held his chest while panting.</p><p>"What was that?" He asked.</p><p>"Ufufu~" She gave sultry laugh that he knew meant trouble for him.</p><p>The orbs then began to glow then shatter. A big bird manifested from the first one and began to fly around.</p><p>"HAHA, Fuck yeah. Freedom!!" It shouted and landed on his shoulder. "So you are our new master right? You don't look like much, a little scrawny." He said and began to laugh. "I'm Griffon, pleased to make your acquaintance." It said and bowed its head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The second orbs shards turned into a black substance and circled Y/n. The black substance then changed into a shadow, and a black panther jumped out. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The third then produced a muddy black substance and began to expand up, and shaped into a humanoid form with one glowing eye. Y/n looked closer and saw it was an orb.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"That's shadow, all he does growl and not much of a conversationalist. That big ugly looking thing is nightmare...not else much to say." Griffon said and jumped off Y/n's shoulder and perched himself on nightmare. "We are now your familiars...until you die, then we can live happily ever after HAHA!" Griffon began laughing like a mad man.</p><p>"Oh my babies!" He Lilith squeal.</p><p>'Hey Lilith. What was that back there, that thing that went into my body?' Y/n asked.</p><p>"Ufufu~. You really wanna know~?" She asked seductively.</p><p>"Uhhm, Yes?" Y/n asked a little confused and a bit weary.</p><p>"Focus on that feeling you felt." She told him.</p><p>He then closed his eyes and began to focus. Purple lightning started forming in his left hand. He held out and the lightning spread out in a straight line. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand to see a purple guitar.</p><p>"Whoa." He said amazed.</p><p>"Give it a whirl." Lilith told him.</p><p>He closed his eyes and felt something. It told him to play...and he played. It was like he knew the notes. He began to strum and the guitar produced purple lightning all around him.</p><p>"Holy shit." He said looking at the guitar in awe. "There's no way this thing get any better." He said out loud. For some reason, it was like tempting fate. The guitar then began to turn into a scythe. " There's no fucking way!" He shouted.</p><p>"Argh, it's like a kid in a candy store." Griffon said annoyed.</p><p>"Shut it chicken!" Y/n said.</p><p>He then began to spin the scythe around producing lighting and did a couple of test swings. To say he couldn't stop smiling was an understatement.</p><p>"Did you really use this?" He asked Lilith in disbelief.</p><p>"Nope. She fought herself." Lilith said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Wait what? Her?" He asked and the scythe was then covered in lightning and little bats.</p><p>Once the bats and lightning disappeared, Y/n saw he was holding onto a woman with green skin and red hair. His left hand was on her boob and his right was on her ass.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"My~, aren't you a bold one~." She said with a voice that could turn any on and into her slave.</p><p>He then blushed and removed his hands from her body. He went down on his knees and began apologizing.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said over and over but then he a beautiful giggle coming from the woman.</p><p>He then looked up and saw her clearly. She had big shapely breasts and her nipples were covered by her beautiful red hair. And she had an hourglass figure a woman could die for. She and Lilith were on par in beauty.</p><p>"Ara~, if you keep staring at me like that, I might just pounce on you." She said seductively and bend down showing her nipples and began to shake her boobs.</p><p>It was like he was tranced and couldn't help but stare. He shook his head and stood up.</p><p>"I'm sorry for staring." He said apologetically and looked away with a blush.</p><p>"It's fine, you're young after all." She said and put her hands around his neck and her boobs on his chest.</p><p>"I-If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" He asked not looking at her.</p><p>She then surprised him by licking his neck.</p><p>"Hmm~" She moaned in delight. "You taste wonderful. I wonder her you will taste down here~." She said and cupped his crotch making him tense up. " If you must know, you can call me Nevan, the lightning witch. Lilith and I are very close, and I mean very close~." She whispered seductively making him gulp.</p><p>"Hey hey, enough with the flirting. You're gonna make me puke. Blergh!" Griffon said.</p><p>Y/n just chuckled while scratching his cheek.</p><p>"Well, you can summon me whenever you want. When you need to fight or...when you need to fuck~" Nevan told him and bit his neck making him moan.</p><p>"I-I-I...Uhm." Y/n started stuttering.</p><p>"I'm just kidding." She said with a beautiful laugh that made his heart beat faster. "Maybe later. Anyway, I need to catch up with an old friend~" Nevan said and turned into a lightning orb and flew into his chest.</p><p>"Well, that was...something." Y/n said to himself.</p><p>"Blergh!" Griffon mocked.</p><p>"You know. I wonder if I cook you, would you taste like chicken?" Y/n asked with a glare.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever. If you ever need us, just focus and we will appear." Griffon said as he and Shadow turned into a black aura and flew into him.</p><p>Y/n looked at Nightmare and saw he was melting into the ground.</p><p>"Ok. That wasn't weird." Y/n said to himself.</p><p>"You said it love. It's been a long time since I've been with someone." He heard Nevan say in his mind. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you~" She said seductively.</p><p>"Hah, you gonna have to wait in line sister, I have first dibs on his virginity." He heard Lilith say.</p><p>"Hey!! Since when do you do decide?" Y/n asked annoyed.</p><p>"When you sold yourself to me." Lilith said making him quiet.</p><p>He then heard a familiar scream in the distance.</p><p>"That was Asia." He said to and began running.</p><p>When he reached Rias and the rest, he saw there were covered in slime...and their clothes were almost gone. He looked over to Issei with a nose bleed. He then appeared in front of Issei and chopped his neck making him fall to the floor unconscious.</p><p>"Griffin come!" Y/n said and Griffin appeared on his shoulder.</p><p>"Geez, so high maintenance." Griffon said annoyed.</p><p>"Can you just get rid of the slime...please?" Y/n asked.</p><p>Griffon sighed and flew up. He put the tip of his wings over his head and began to crackle and spark fell of lightning. He brought his wings down and released a wave of lightning, vaporizing the slimes.</p><p>"Thanks griff." Y/n said with a smile and held his arm out.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever." Griffon said and perched himself on Y/n's arm.</p><p>"Thanks for saving us back there. We were wondering where you were." Rias said and fixed her clothes with magic. "Is that your familiar?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Yip. Meet griff." Y/n said and scratched under his chin.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Griffon said softly.</p><p>"He's kinda cute." Akeno said and fixed her clothes.</p><p>"Please don't give him a big head." Y/n said and griffon disappeared. </p><p>He looked over to see Asia's clothing still had a little slime on her. He was about to interfere but a small blue dragon destroyed it. The dragon went to Asia shoulder and rubbed against her cheek and she laughed.</p><p> After making a pact with the dragon, Asia named it AoiKibo because of it's blue scales. Y/n carried Issei over his shoulder and they returned to the clubroom.  </p><p>"How come you get a cool familiar and I don't?" Issei asked as he slumped down on the couch.</p><p>"Because you're an Idiot who only thinks of boobs instead of the woman herself." Y/n said with a glare and Issei slumped down further.</p><p>"Good work today guys." Kiba said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh! Let's go home Asia! Mom might be pissed!" Y/n said remembering it was late.</p><p>"It's fine, I told Mother that we will have club activities that will make us late." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, you're well prepared Asia, I'm kind of jealous." Y/n said with a smile and pet her head making her blush.</p><p>'Y/n is touching me.' Asia thought with a blush while Issei glared at him.</p><p>'How is he doing that?!' Issei thought in disbelief. </p><p>Y/n then looked out the window with a glare. In the trees sat a yellow bird watching the celebration going on. It looked over to see a pair of glowing blue eyes staring straight at the bird. The pressure of those blue eyes caused the bird to explode.</p><p>"What's wrong senpai?" He heard Koneko asked him with a concerned voice.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong Neko-chan." He said with a smile and pet her head making her purr with a blush.</p><p>'Seriously!! Koneko too!' Issei thought in disbelief that Koneko of all people was blushing.</p><p>"Anyway, we gotta get home soon." Y/n said. "We off!" Y/n said and looked at Rias who was staring into space "Uhm, Rias?" He asked a bit louder and she snapped out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Uh? Oh, be safe." She said with a small smile the Y/n could tell was fake.</p><p>"See you later Karin." Y/n said and made his way out with Asia and Issei in tow.</p><p>"Is it me or did Buchou look like she was distracted?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, it has been happening quite a lot." Asia said with a hand on her chin.</p><p>She then felt a hand on her head and looked up to see a smiling Y/n.</p><p>"Well don't worry about it. I'll find out what's wrong." He told and she blushed.</p><p>'Whatever it is, I'll definitely put a stop to it. They shall know this Devil's power.' Y/n thought with a series face and eyes glowed blue.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder what's going on with Rias and Karin. They've been acting weird for a while now." Y/n said to himself while he laid on his bed.</p><p>His room was then engulfed in light. He saw two magic circles on the floor. Out of the two circles came Rias and Karin. Rias and Karin both looked at each other shocked.</p><p>"YOU?!" They both shouted.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Rias asked.</p><p>"What are You doing here?" Karin asked back.</p><p>"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Y/n asked both of them. </p><p>Rias and Karin looked at each other then nodded their heads.</p><p>"Y/n please take our virginity!" Rias said with a blush on her face.</p><p>"What?!" Y/n asked in disbelief and they began striping.</p><p>"Are we not good enough." Karin asked sadly.</p><p>"No! That's not it...But are you sure? With me?"</p><p>"We thought about it, but there was no other way." Rias started.</p><p>"If something like this is done then there is no turning back and there is nothing they can say. Among those close to me, there was no one other than you or Issei who could do it with us." Karin said and they now both in there undergarments.</p><p>"Will this be your first time?" Rias asked and put a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said nervously.</p><p>"I see. It's our first time as well so...we maybe a little inexperienced." Karin said and they took off their bras showing their shapely mounds.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's fine, I'm not good either so we're all in the same boat." Y/n said then stood up. "Promise me you won't regret this." He asked then softly and cupped both their cheeks.</p><p>"We won't." Rias said with a smile and held his hand.</p><p>He then laid them both on the bed next to each other.</p><p>'Here we go. Let's give this a shot.' Y/n thought and closed his eyes.</p><p>'Oh love, make them scream out your name.' Lilith said.</p><p>"I call next." He heard Nevan say.</p><p>Y/n was then surrounded by a dark blue fire. Rias and Karin wandered if he was Ok. But when the fire disappeared, they couldn't help but rub their legs. In front of them was Y/n but different. His white hair grew to his waist and his ears grew elf-like. His skin was a little pale and one blue horn protruded from the right side of his head. He was in nothing but a pair of jeans, showing off his rock hard abs. Looking into his glowing blue eyes, they couldn't help but feel their panties get wet.</p><p>"Let's begin." He said with a smooth voice that made their hearts melt.</p><p>He hovered over the two of them.</p><p>"You ready?" He asked with a smile that seemed to entrance them.</p><p>They both nodded their heads and had hunger in their eyes.</p><p>He cupped their breasts making them both moan simultaneously. He took one of Rias' nipples in his mouth making her breath hitch. He softly bit it making her moan out loud. Not leaving Karin out of the fun, he trailed his hand closer and closer to her crotch making her breath faster and faster. He rubbed her pussy over her panties making her moan in ecstasy.</p><p>He then surprised her when he put his hand inside her pantie and began to rub her clit with his thumb while rubbing her slit with his index finger, making her a moaning mess.</p><p>"Y/n~" They said lustfully.</p><p>He went in between Rias' legs and moved her panties aside and saw her dripping wet pussy.</p><p>"My~. You're already wet." He said seductively.</p><p>"W-Well its beca-AAaaaaah." Rias couldn't finish her sentence because she moaned loudly when he plunged his tongue inside her pussy.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his head and put her hands on his head keeping him there. He then put a finger in Karin making her moan loudly. Y/n took Rias' engorged clit into his mouth and began to play with it, making her pussy leak uncontrollably. He then put a second finger in Karin make moan in ecstasy. After a few minutes, they felt their end coming.</p><p>"Cummin~!" They both said and released their juices on his hand and his face.</p><p>Y/n lapped up the juices from Rias' pussy making her moan softly. When he was done, he sat up and looked at his hand that was full of Karin's pussy juice. He licked it turning them more on.</p><p>"Delicious." He said and took off his pants and boxer at the same time, showing his erect 16-inch length.</p><p>"Woah~" They both said in surprise.</p><p>"Will it fit?" Karin asked a bit worried.</p><p>"There's only one way to find out." Rias said lustfully. "You go first Karin." Rias said and held her hand.</p><p>Karin nodded her head at Y/n.</p><p>"This will hurt. Are you sure?" He asked her as he lined up his length with her pussy.</p><p>"Just fuck me already!" Karin told him.</p><p>He slowly pushed in making her tense up. He began making his way to her hymen and looked at her. She nodded head and he was about to push further but the room was engulfed in light.</p><p>"We were so close..." Rias said sadly.</p><p>"You think by doing this sort of thing the engagement would be broken?" They heard a mysterious woman say from the magic circle.</p><p>"If we don't do this sort of thing then Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to us, right, Grayfia?" Rias said annoyed and Y/n pulled out of Karin making her moan in disappointment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"If it's discovered that you two are giving you purity to this...this..." Grayfia started but began stuttering when she saw the handsome stud in front of her. </p><p>She couldn't help but stare at his length. She then shook her head and tried to compose herself by clearing her throat, but her face was still red.</p><p>"To this person of lowly birth, then both master and Sirzechs-sama would be saddened." She said glancing at his dick every now and then.</p><p>'Lowly birth...what's with this Grayfia person calling people that.' Y/n thought with a frown. 'Is this Sirzechs their brother?' He thought.</p><p>"Our chastity belongs to us. What's wrong with giving it to a person We approve?" Karin said angrily.</p><p>"And don't call me cute and sexy servant a person of lowly birth." Rias said as she hugged Y/n arm between her breasts while Karin hugged the other.</p><p>"No matter what happens, you are the next heirs to the Gremory household so please don't go around recklessly showing your skin to men. Especially since it's before something this important. Ojou-sama, please get dressed." Grayfia said handing Karin and Rias their clothes.</p><p>She then looked at Y/n with hunger in her eyes.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." She said bowing her head and stared at his length. "I'm the servant of the Gremory household, Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on." She said with a small smirk that didn't go unnoticed by him.</p><p>"Grayfia, did you come here by your own will? Or is it the household's decision?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Or is it Onii-sama's will?" Karin asked standing next to Rias.</p><p>"All of the above." Grayfia said plainly.</p><p>"I see. You, who is Onii-sama's 'queen', personally came to the human world with just that. I understand." Rias said now fully clothed. "I'm sorry, pretend that everything before this never happened. We weren't thinking straight either. Let us all forget what happened today, Y/n." Rias said annoyed.</p><p>"Uh...sure." Y/n said touching his horn. 'Like hell I could forget any of this!'</p><p>"Y/n? It can't be this person is?" Grayfia started.</p><p>"Yeah, Hyoudou Y/n, one of my 'pawns'. I don't really know what sacred gear he has but he is very strong." Rias said with a smile. "Grayfia, let's go to my stronghold. We can have our discussion there. Having Akeno and Karin alongside me would be fine, right?" Rias asked.</p><p>"I don't mind." Grayfia said.</p><p>"Y/n." Rias said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Hey! No fair." Karin said and kissed his other cheek.</p><p>"Forgive us for ending it here tonight." Rias said with a sad smile and they vanished with a magic circle.</p><p>***************************</p><p>"Haa." Y/n said annoyed. 'I was officially cock blocked last night.' Y/n thought as he walked the halls of school with Asia and Issei.</p><p>He failed to notice that all of the girls in the hallway and Asia were looking at him with blushes.</p><p>'Oh satan! I'm turning into Issei!' He thought shocked.</p><p>"A-Are you alright? The morning training was canceled too. Is your body hurting somewhere?" Asia asked concerned.</p><p>"No, uhm, I'm fine. Rias' schedule wasn't good this morning. I got a call from her." Y/n said hanging his head.</p><p>"And thank goodness. Training sucks." Issei said annoyed.</p><p>"Oh? I didn't even notice you were here Issei." Y/n said and Issei anime fell.</p><p>"Not cool bro!" Issei said sadly.</p><p>"If that's so then it's fine, but...you're a little bit different Y/n." Asia said rubbing her thighs.</p><p>"Different? How?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>He then looked around and saw all the girls were looking at him with lust in their eyes, some of them were even drooling.</p><p>'Uhm, Lilith. What's going on?' Y/n asked nervously.</p><p>'Oh my love, you incubus side has fully awakened.' She said happily.</p><p>'Meaning?' He asked.</p><p>'You are unconsciously charming the ladies.' She said with a smirk.</p><p>'What? Can't I turn it off?'</p><p>"Nope!'</p><p>"Damn it." Y/n said and hung his head more while Issei and his friends were fighting over a person named Miltan.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>"Maybe Buchou's worries are related to the Gremory household." Issei asked.</p><p>"Akeno-san should know about it, right?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Akeno-san is Buchou's right-hand man, so naturally she should know about it." Kiba explained.</p><p> Kiba's eyes then widened. </p><p>"I didn't detect this presence until I got here...How's that possible?" Kiba asked then opened the door.</p><p>There they saw Rias and Grayfia along with Karin and Akeno.</p><p>"This will be troublesome." Kiba said while Asia clung to Y/n arm and Issei drooled over the silver-haired busty maid. </p><p>"It'll be alright." Y/n said petting Asia. "Stop drooling fool!" Y/n said glaring at Issei making him wipe his face.</p><p>"Everyone's gathered here. I have something important to say before club activities begin." Rias started but when she saw Y/n, she began to blush uncontrollably.</p><p>"Ojou-sama, shall I say it?" Grayfia asked.</p><p>"Actually... I'll be say-" Rias was cut off when an orange magic circle appeared.</p><p>"This crest is...Phenex." Kiba said.</p><p>A man then appeared in the flames.</p><p>"Fuu, its been a long time since I came to the human world." They an arrogant voice say.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"My lovely Rias and Karin... I have come to see you two." He said with an arrogant smirk.</p><p>'I just wanna punch his face in.' Y/n thought annoyed.</p><p>"Now then my lovelies, its sudden but let's go visit the location for the ceremony." He said standing in front of Rias who just looked annoyed at him. "The date is set as well. It's better to get it over with." The man continued.</p><p>"Let go of me Riser!" Rias shouted and knocked his hand away from her.</p><p>"Hey you! You're being impolite to Buchou! Wait, what's with that attitude towards girls?" Issei asked annoyed.</p><p>'You're one to talk. You peep on girls every chance you get fool!' Y/n thought rubbing his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Riser asked.</p><p>"I'm Rias Gremory-sama's family, her pawn, Hyoudou Issei!" Issei said.</p><p>"Fuu, Ah, I see." Riser said uninterested. </p><p>"And who are you?" Issei asked annoyed.</p><p>"Eh? You didn't tell your servants about me? Wait, there are actually people who didn't know about me? Is this a reincarnated human? That must be it." Riser said annoyed.</p><p>"It's only because there was no need that I didn't tell them." Rias said.</p><p>"Ahaha, you're harsh as usual...Haha.." Riser said annoyed.</p><p>"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and is the third son from the legendary Phenex family. And also...Is the spouse of the next heir of the Gremory family." Grayfia explained and Y/n balled up his fist.</p><p>'This bastard is marrying Rias?' Y/n thought with gritted teeth.</p><p>"Huh? Spouse? But isn't Buchou the next heir?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"He is going to be marrying Rias ojou-sama." Grayfia said and Issei looked angry.</p><p>*************************</p><p>"Cut it out!! Riser I said it before as well! I won't marry!" Rias shouted she shouted and got off the couch she and Riser were sitting on.</p><p>"But isn't your household surprisingly pressing about the circumstances?" Riser asked with a finger in his ear.</p><p>"It's none of your business! I, who is the next heir, shall be the one to choose my partner! Everyone is hurrying too much. Even though they promised that they would let me do as I please until I graduated from university in the human world!" She said scowling at Riser.</p><p>"Your parents, and Sirzechs-sama as well, fear that your house will go extinct. In the previous war of God, fallen and devils, a lot of pureblooded devils gave up their lives it. And the number of households that went extinct isn't low either." Riser explained taking a cup of tea in his hand. "Isn't it natural for the pure-blooded devils to struggle and protect the blood and the household by joining together." He continued.</p><p>'Man, what's with all this low-born and pure-blooded shit! Its really pissing me off!' Y/n thought angrily and balled his fist.</p><p>"I won't destroy my household. I plan on getting a son-in-law for my house." Rias said crossing her arms.</p><p>"Then you'll mar-" Riser started but Rias cut him off.</p><p>"But I won't be marrying you. I will marry someone who I think is good. Even the devils of the old households have at least that much right." Rias said turning her head from him.</p><p>"Karin, help you future fiance out here." Riser said looking at Karin who just stuck her tongue out and turned away. "I am, you know, Rias and Karin, bearing the name of the Phenex house. I can't let this name get stained." He said standing up from the couch. "I came out of my way for you to the human world, but I don't like human world much. The flames and winds of the world are filthy!" He said with a glare and wings of fire sprouted from his back. "It is difficult to bear it as the devil who governs fire and wind! I will definitely take you back to the underworld with me. Even if I have to incinerate all your servants." Riser said looking Y/n and the others.</p><p>Riser then felt a pressure that was so strong, it sent him to ground and his wings began to disappear. He struggled to look up and saw Y/n glaring at him with his glowing cross slit eyes.</p><p>"I would like to see you try." Y/n said with a cold voice.</p><p>"Ojou-sama, please calm your servant done. I will be forced to interfere." Grayfia said seriously.</p><p>"Y/n, please." Rias said putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Tch! Fine!" Y/n said and stood done.</p><p>Riser groggily got up and stumbled a little.</p><p>"It was expected that it would become like this. If it can't be settled with talks then we have to take the last resort measures." Grayfia started.</p><p>"Last resort measure?" Karin and Rias asked.</p><p>"Ojou-sama, if you insistent in your wish, then how about settling it with a rating game? As you know, Ojou-sama can't participate in official games. But is it's unofficial, then even non-adult devils can participate. For this event it usually is-" Grayfia started.</p><p>"A meeting of relatives or between households to settle a quarrel. Meaning father and the others have already considered the possibility of my refusal and made the preparations for the game...Just how much are they going to tamper with my life untill they satisfied?!" Rias asked annoyed.</p><p>"Then Ojou-sama, do you refuse the game as well?" Grayfia asked.</p><p>"No way, this opportunity won't come again. All right, let's settle this with the game, Riser." Rias said with a smirk.</p><p>"Heh, you're accepting it huh? I don't mind it, but I have already had experienced the official games many times, and have won plenty of times. Even then will you fight, Rias?" Riser asked.</p><p>"What are you Chicken?" Y/n asked with a smirk pissing Riser off.</p><p>"I'll do it! I'll make you disappear!" Rias said seriously.</p><p>"Fine with me. If you win you can do as you like. If I win, you'll immediately marry me." Riser said with a glare.</p><p>"I, Grayfia, confirm your intentions, as the representative of both your houses, is it alright for me to manage the game manage the game's details?" Grayfia asked.</p><p>"Yes!" They both responded.</p><p>"Understood I will convey the news to both of your families." Grayfia said.</p><p>"Somehow this became something beyond belief. Will we participate in this game as well?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Obviously fool. We're in Rias' peerage." Y/n said annoyed while Issei hung his head.</p><p>"Hey Rias, it can't be that the ones gathered here are all your servants?" Riser asked.</p><p>"If that's the case, what about it?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Hahaha! Wouldn't this game be a joke? Expect for your queen and your one pawn, the rest won't even be opponents for my cute servants. I'll show you." Riser said and clicked his fingers.</p><p>An orange magic circle appeared on the floor and out of it, there were 15 women.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"These are my cute servants." Riser said with a smirk.</p><p>'All of them are girls?! What a bastard. What a man.' Issei thought with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Rias...That servant-kun is weeping loudly and looking at me." Riser said pointing at Issei.</p><p> "That boy's dream is having a harem...I think he's deeply touched after looking at your servants." Rias said holding her head.</p><p>"Disgusting." Said the twins Ile and Nel.</p><p>"Riser-sama, this person is disgusting." Nel said and Riser put his arms over their shoulders.</p><p>"Don't say that. It's normal for those born into the lowly caste to look at upper-class people with envious looks." Riser said.</p><p>"Born into low caste?! What did you say?!" Issei asked angrily.</p><p>"Let's show him." Riser said and leaned in closer to Nel and was about to kiss her until a blue glowing sword flew past his face making him tense up.</p><p>Everybody looked at Y/n who gave Riser a deadly glare.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that in front of me chicken." Y/n said with a cold voice and more glowing swords appeared around him and pointed straight towards Riser. "A womanizer like you don't deserve Rias or Karin." Y/n said making them blush.</p><p>Riser's peerage looked at Y/n and they couldn't help but rub their thighs together.</p><p>"R-Rias, I give you 10 days to train." Rise said with a pale face.</p><p>"Are you saying you're giving me a handicap? Fine then." Rias said with a glare.</p><p>"Rias, let's meet at the next game." Riser said then left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm." Y/n hummed as he stared at his hand while laying on his bed.</p><p>'Whats' wrong love?' Lilith asked him.</p><p>"Do you think I could get even stronger during these 10 days of training?" Y/n asked outloud.</p><p>'Hm. You will be much stronger than that chicken, trust me.' She said.</p><p>'And besides, you have us and your familiars.' Nevan said.</p><p>"You're right! I will become even stronger!" Y/n said determined and made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>When he opened the door, he accidentally walked in on a naked Asia who just about to get in the bath.</p><p>"Ah." They both said and stared at each other.</p><p>"Sorry!" Y/n said and covered his manhood.</p><p>"I saw it." Asia said with her hands on her red face exposing her nude body.</p><p>"Sorry, I'll just be going now." He said and was about leave but Asia grabbed his hand.</p><p>"S-Sorry, its just the first time I've seen a male's....thing." She said blushing.</p><p>"No, it's my fault for not knocking when I entered and saw your...parts." Y/n said facing away from her and scratching his head.</p><p>"No, I understand. I learned from everyone about Japan's rules about baths so I am alright." Asia said.</p><p>"Eh?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>"There is 'skinship' in Japan...In baths, you interact eith each other and get to know more about each other..." She said blushing.</p><p>'Who the hell is corrupting Asia?" Y/n thought.</p><p>"I was told to...deepen my relations with the one whom I wanted to make precious bonds with...I-I...If it's Y/n-san...no, I want to deepen my relation with Y/n-san...That's why, would you like to do skinship with me?" She asked him with a blush.</p><p>He tured around and was about to hold her shoulders but she slipped and fell on him.</p><p>"Asia-chan, did something happen?!" Miki shouted and entered the bathroom and saw Asia ontop of Y/n. She then ran out of the bathroom. "Gorou! We'll have grandchildren!!" She shouted happily.</p><p>************************</p><p>"Asia, you've gotta understand that men are wolves. If you carelessly  get near them, you will be eaten." Y/n began as they sat on their knees in his room.</p><p>"Men are wolves? That's scary...we can't go out during a full moon right?" She asked a bit scared.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is, you should have a better sense of danger around you. Since you cannot distrust others, I am really scared for you." Y/n said with his hands on her shoulder.</p><p>"Scared? You are?" She asked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, if a bad guy does something to you in a place I can't see, I might just kill him. That's how much I'm worried." Y/n said.</p><p>"I got it. I won't do anything to trouble you! That's why, please teach me a lot of things!" She said determinedly</p><p>"Ok, we'll consult Rias and Akeno-san as well, so let's get used to this life bit by bit." He said petting her head making her blush.</p><p>"Hai!" She said happily. "Uhm, I have something to ask you." She started with a blush. "It's about yesterday's thing about the bath but...I-If it wasn't me, but Buchou instead...Then...would you have done skinship?" She asked timidly.</p><p>"Hehe, don't worry Asia, I would've definitely done it with you." He said petting her head making her red.</p><p>"Lovers talk so early in the morning, huh?" Rias said opening his door. "Your relations are good as usual." She continued.</p><p>"Why? Would you like to join our skinship?" Y/n asked curiously and she blushed.</p><p>"C-Come on, we're leaving. Prepare yourself and wake up Issei." Rias said stuttering.</p><p>**************************</p><p>"Come on Issei...Please hurry up!" Rias shouted at a panting Issei who carried a big bag on his back.</p><p>"Uhm...I'll help as well. Issei-san is carrying our luggage as well." Asia said concerned.</p><p>"Its fine. If Issei is can't handle that, then he won't get stronger." Rias said while Akeno giggled.</p><p>After a few minutes of hicking, Issei came to a stop but paled when he saw Y/n walking with a huge bag carrying Koneko who also had a huge bag on her back.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Issei shouted in disbelief looking at his brother.</p><p>"On your left fool." Y/n said walking past him.</p><p>"We'll be going ahead." Koneko said looking at Issei.</p><p>'I won't lose to him!' Issei thought then ran straight past Rias and the others leaving a dust trail behind him.</p><p>"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei shouted while running.</p><p>"I wonder what lit his fire." Koneko asked.</p><p>"Who knows. It could be a number of things." Y/n said.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>"Now, we've arrived. We'll do our strengthening training camp here starting today." Rias said as the stood in front of a summer home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Issei was on the floor panting heavily.</p><p>"We're going to change. Don't peek." Rias said and began walking up the stairs.</p><p>"I'll hit you if you peek." Koneko said.</p><p>Issei immediately sat up with a perverted grin.</p><p>"CHANGE?! I'll obviously peek." He said with drool running down his mouth.</p><p>"Show some respect fool." Y/n said with a glare that made him pale.</p><p>"Issei-kun, Y/n-kun. I'm going to change but, Issei-kun...Don't peep." Kiba said with a blush looking away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'll seriously kick your ass bastard." Issei said with a glare.</p><p>The boys then went to go get change but Y/n was already the first to be outside.</p><p>"W-Wait, Issei-kun, don't peek." They heard Kiba say.</p><p>"You're wrong! My jeresy is over there as well!" Issei shouted.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, come quick!" Rias shouted.</p><p>After a few minutes, everyone was outside in their training gear.</p><p>"Everyone's gathered Right?" Rias asked looking at everyone. "Let's begin training Immediately. </p><p>"Ossu!" Issei said with his fist raised in their air.</p><p>"Lesson 1. Swordsmanship with Kiba." Rias said.</p><p>Issei and Kiba began to spar, but Issei was just swinging his sword blindly.</p><p>"Not like that! Don't just read the sword movement...Expand your vision to see the opponent and the surrounding." Kiba said while dodging Issei strike and appeared behind him with his wooden sword over his head.</p><p>"Shit!" Issei said and Kiba tapped his neck with the wooden sword.</p><p>"Next, Y/n." Rias said.</p><p>"Hai!" Y/n said then got into a stance.</p><p>Kiba then suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Y/n and went for an overhead swing, but Y/n disappeared leaving a blue glowing afterimage and appeared behind Kiba with the wooden sword to his throat.</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened at the speed of Y/n that was able to beat that of a knight.</p><p>"I yield." Kiba said with defeat.</p><p>"Woah! How did you get that fast Y/n?" Rias asked amazed.</p><p>"I've training ever since I became a dem-devil." Y/n said rubbing his head.</p><p>"Lesson 2 magical power training with Akeno."</p><p>"Not like that. Let the aura that covers the entire body flow in order to gather it." Akeno said to Issei who was glaring at Y/n because she was pressing her boobs to Y/n's back.</p><p>"I did it!" Asia said happily as a ball of green energy floated in her hands.</p><p>"I knew it! You might have a real knack for this, Asia-chan." She then looked over to Y/n and saw a light blue ball of energy the size of a watermelon was in his hand. "Well done N/n." She said with a smile making Issei jealous.</p><p>"Thanks." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>The ball in his hand then shaped into a crooked looking dagger and then burst into particles.</p><p>"Grrr...Concentrate!" Issei said and focused. "I did it!" He shouted and small red ball the size of a marble appeared in his hand, "Its so dinky..." He said sadly.</p><p>"Magic is all about your imagination. Think of your specialty. If that's something that you imagine all the time, you might be able to manifest it relatively quick." Akeno explained with a smile.</p><p>"My specialty..." Issei whispered to himself then got an idea. "Akeno-san how does this sound?" Issei said and began to whisper stuff.</p><p>"Hehehe, that's just like you Issei-kun." Akeno said giggling making Y/n narrow his eyes at her. "Ara ara~, N/n, if you keep looking at me like that I might just pounce on you~" Akeno said with a lust-filled gaze making him sigh in defeat.</p><p>"Whoa! I can do that?!" Issei asked happily.</p><p>"It better not be anything perverted." Y/n said with a glare making him pale.</p><p>"Well then..." Akeno started and pulled out a box of vegetables. "While we're at the training camp, please peel all of these using magical power." She continued.</p><p>"Lesson 3 sparring with Koneko."</p><p>Issei tried to hit Koneko. but she just blocked it and chopped his side sending him into a tree. Y/n was on the floor laughing while holding his stomach.</p><p>"Weak.." Koneko said. "Your attacks should be aimed at the centerline of your opponent's body, as well as being both precise and powerful." She continued and looked at Y/n.</p><p>She jumped straight at him with her fist cocked back. He just gave a bored expression. She then gave a full-powered punch but he just caught it with ease sending a small shock wave behind him.</p><p>"Nice try Neko-chan." He said and pet her head making her pout and blush.</p><p>"1 more set." She said looking at Issei with a dark look making him pale.</p><p>"Lesson 4 with prez"</p><p>"Come on Issei! Pull yourself together." Rias shouted as she sat on a small boulder that Issei was carrying.</p><p>"Gotcha!" He said panting.</p><p>"On you left!" Y/n said with a bigger boulder that had Akeno, Asia and Koneko sitting on them.</p><p>"How!?!?" Issei asked in disbelief.</p><p>"We'll be at the summit pretty soon." Rias said and they made their way to the summit.</p><p>"A-Alright, next..." Issei struggled to say.</p><p>"Shall we have you two do 300 push-ups?" She asked with a smile and they began.</p><p>After a grueling day of training for Issei, he was sitting on his bed covered in plasters and bruises. Y/n went downstairs to get a drink then saw Rias.</p><p>"Oh? Still awake?" She asked him.</p><p>"Oh? Rias, good evening." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Great timing. Let's chat for a bit." She said and sat down on the couch.</p><p>"Huh? Rias, you had poor vision?" Y/n asked and sat next to her.</p><p>"They are like a good luck charm. If I'm wearing glasses while I think, I get the feeling my head functions better." She said.</p><p>"Well, it makes you look cute." He said with a smile making her blush. "You're still studying tactics?" He asked her as he looked at the table that was littered with papers.</p><p>"Honestly, even if I read this kind of thing, its merely for my piece of mind." She said with a sigh.</p><p>"Why is that?" He asked her as he leaned back into the couch.</p><p>"Our opponent is a Phoenix." She started.</p><p>"You mean the immortal bird Phoenix?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"No, there are not like the sacred bird but they do share similar abilities. In other words, he is immortal." She explained.</p><p>"Then doesn't that mean the odds are against us."</p><p>"That's right. He's practically invincible. 8 wins, 2 losses. Those two losses were only on purpose to be kind towards his family clan. He's essentially won every game he has been in. In fact, he's even in the position to take top rank." She continued.</p><p>"So who is strongest?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Oh, my cousin Sairog Bael, also known as the strongest youth." She said with a small smile. "But it's not like it's impossible to defeat Riser, you know." She said taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Really, how?" Y/n asked as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>"There are two ways to defeat him. Either defeat him with overwhelming power or to keep knocking him down until his spirit is thoroughly crushed. As for the former, A god class power is necessary. For the latter, preserving our stamina until Riser's spirit is diminished." She explained.</p><p>"Then leave him to me." Y/n said and looked at her determinedly. "Can I ask you something?" He asked her softly.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Why do you hate Riser, I mean I can see why, but, why do you hate or reject this marriage proposal?" He asked and she looked down.</p><p>He then took her hand in his.</p><p>"It's because I'm a Gremory. No matter where I go, the Gremory name will always follow me." She said and squeezed his hand tighter.</p><p>"Do you dislike it?" He asked softly.</p><p>"I feel proud of it, yet at the same time, it kills me. Everyone sees me as 'Rias Gremory'. They don't see me as Rias, the usual. That's why life in the human world was perfect. No one knew about the devil Gremory. Everyone saw me for who I am...I absolutely loved it." Rias explained. "My one little dream is to be with someone who loves 'Rias'. Unfortunately, Riser loves me as 'Rias Gremory'...I don't want that." She said sadly.</p><p>"But I like you as you. I don't know about this family you're talking about, but you are you...And I like you just the way you are." He said with a smile and squeezed her hand.</p><p>She then turned red with wide eyes.</p><p>"Y/n...I..." She started and stared at his eyes.</p><p>"Rias..." He said softly and they began to slowly lean in.</p><p>The lips then touched and it was magical for them. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put her hands on her hips. After a few minutes of a sweet kiss, they separated with blushes.</p><p>"That was...wow..."Y/n said softly.</p><p>"Yeah...that was...nice." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't let him take you." Y/n said and pulled her into him. "Never." Y/n said determinedly while she blushed.</p><p>"Yeah." She said with a smile.</p><p>********************************</p><p>"Issei, before the practice battle begins, please start your sacred gear." Rias asked Issei as they all stood outside. "Let's see...Two minutes after Issei starts his sacred gear, charge up an attack." Rias continued.</p><p>"H-Hai!" Issei said.</p><p>Issei then summoned his boosted gear.</p><p>"BOOST!" The gauntlet said</p><p>"Before, you doubled your power for a few minutes and you ended up collapsing, right?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Hai. I couldn't move all of a sudden." Issei explained.</p><p>"Even a truck can't move if you put too much weight on it, right?"</p><p>"I see... so that's why I did all that training?"</p><p>"That's right. The more stamina you, the container, have, the more boosts you can withstand." Rias said then looked at her watch. "About now...Issei, stop. Now try launching a magic attack." She told him.</p><p>A small ball of red energy formed in his hand.</p><p>"It's really tiny, but fine, I'll give it a shot." Issei then thrust his hand forward and sent aa big beam of energy and destroyed the top of the mountain.</p><p>"Nice job Issei!" Rias said. "That attack is on par with a class devil's. If it hit, most would be blown to smithereens." She told him.</p><p>"Really?!?! Seriously?!?! Hah! Beat that!" Issei said with a smirk.</p><p>"Fine then." Y/n said Yamato appeared in his hand.</p><p>He then slashed in a drawing motion. He then began slashing in the direction of the mountain a few times. He then turned around and began to sheath the sword. When the sword clinked, the mountain the burst into tiny squares, making Issei's jaw drop to the floor.</p><p>"How's that?" Y/n asked with a smirk holding Y/n over his shoulder.</p><p>"You two are the key to us winning the game. Your attacks can drastically change the situation. Believe in us. If you do that, then we can become stronger. We will win. Let's let them know how strong Rias Gremory and her Devil family is!" Rias said determinedly. </p><p>"HAI!" They all shouted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay." Y/n said to himself while adjusting his Dark Slayer clothes.</p><p>He then heard a knock on his door.</p><p>"Y/n-san? Can I come in?" He heard Asia ask.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." He said and she entered. "Oh." Y/n said looking at her clothes.</p><p>"They said we could wear whatever we wanted, so I chose this. I wasn't sure at first, but I figured these clothes suit me best. I may be a devil now, but I have not lost my faith." Asia explained.</p><p>"Yep, when we first met, you looked like a nun, so this suits you nicely. It looks good." Y/n said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>"Y-You look handsome too." She said stuttering.</p><p>"Aw, thanks Asia." Y/n said giving her a head pat.</p><p>"Uhm, Y/n-san...?" She asked quietly and sat next to him on the bed. "Can I stay here for a little while longer?" She asked holding onto his arm.</p><p>"What's the matter Asia?" Y/n asked her softly.</p><p>"When I think about the scary battle awaiting us, I can't stop shivering..." She said while trembling. "But if you're by my side, I feel much better." She said blushing.</p><p>"Asia." Y/n said rubbing her head.</p><p>She surprised him when she jumped into his chest. </p><p>"Hehehe~! Just as I thought, whenever I'm around you, I'm not scared at all." She said with a smile and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Can I...stay like this...until I need to go?" She asked softly and he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said holding her close.</p><p>"From now on, can I stay by your side?" Asia asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah...Always and Forever. None of you will be leaving my side." Y/n said lovingly and stroked her head.</p><p>"I'm so glad." She said with a smile.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>Approximately 11:40 pm, ORC building.</p><p>Kiba was fixing his wrist armor. Y/n was busy reading a book with a V on the front and Koneko was sitting on his lap also reading a book. Asia was sitting next Y/n while Issei was sitting on the other couch. Rias, Akeno, and Karin were drinking tea.</p><p>"Um, Buchou?" Issei asked.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> "You have one more Bishop, right? Who is he?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Unfortunately, the other Bishop will not be participating in this round." She said sadly. "I will explain that eventually." She said and a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room.</p><p>"It is 10 minutes until the battle starts. Has everyone finished their preparations?" Grayfia asked then glanced at Y/n with a blush. "Please remember that the great Lucifer-sama himself, will be observing the battle." She said and Issei looked surprised.</p><p>"Our dear brother is going to be watching us, huh..." Rias said a bit dejected.</p><p>"Huh? Brother?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Karin-san and Buchou's older brother is none other than the demon king, Lucifer-sama." Kiba explained.</p><p>"WHAAAT!?! Lucifer?! But isn't Buchou from the Gremory Household?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Shut up. You're too loud." Y/n said annoyed. </p><p>"The demon King died during the last great war, but the devils need a Demon king. Thus, it was decided a devil with great strength would be crowned the new Demon King. The Demon King is the strongest Devil alive, having succeeded the four founding Devil Kings: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus." Akeno explained and sat next to Y/n. </p><p>"So basically, Buchou's Brother was chosen as the next Demon King?" Issei asked.</p><p>"The strongest devil, the crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, is Buchou's brother." She explained and hugged Y/n's arm and Karin and Rias looked a little jealous.</p><p>'Phss. I'm stronger than that fake. We could take him.' Lilith said a bit annoyed.</p><p>'Is he really that strong?' Y/n asked.</p><p>'I don't know, but it took a whole army and more to subdue me and put me in the Yamato. So, we might be stronger. Just give it time.' Lilith said making him smile.</p><p>'Demon Lord Y/n. It sounds kind of nice.' He thought.</p><p>'Is that Your reason to become strong love?' Nevan asked.</p><p>'No. The reason why I want more power is to protect my loved ones. And yes, that includes you Nevan.' Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>'Oh love~! You're making me so wet with your words~!' She said lustfully making him sweatdrop.</p><p>"So he stopped carrying the Gremory name. No wonder Buchou was forced to succeed the Gremory's." Issei said.</p><p>"The time is near. Everyone, please head towards the magic circle." Grayfia said. "Once the battle starts, you will be transferred to the battlefield from there. Feel free to do whatever you wish in that space, for that is what that space is for. Furthermore, once inside, you may not leave until the battle is over." She continued as they all stood on the circle and it began to glow.</p><p>"The only way to come back is to finish the fight, huh." Issei said solemnly.</p><p>"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Y/n said seriously and slammed his fist into his palm.</p><p>"Good luck Y/n, Rias." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>The light of the magic circle then died down. </p><p>"Huh? The club room? Did the transfer fail?" Issei asked.</p><p>"No. We're here." Y/n said looking out the window.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Grayfia of the Gremory family. I have been charged with the duty of refereeing this match." Grayfia announced. "My master Sirzechs Lucifer will be observing this match." She continued.</p><p>'Hah, we will be her master soon.' Lilith said with a smirk and Y/n blushed a bit even though he had a straight face.</p><p>"Today's field is a replica of Kuoh Academy that Rias-sama attends." Grayfia said.</p><p>"Huh?! All of this is fake? Everything's the same!" Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"It's true. Take a look outside the window." Rias said.</p><p>"The sky is completely white. The devil's power is so amazing if he can create a replica like this!" Issei said amazed looking outside the building.</p><p>"Both parties have been transferred to their respective strongholds. Rias-sama's team is in the Occult Research Club room. Riser-sama's team is in the Student Council room. To promote pawns, please proceed to the opponent's stronghold perimeter." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"Please put this communicator in your ear." Akeno said handing Y/n and Issei a small glowing ball.</p><p>"We are going to communicate on the battlefield through these, so do not lose it." Rias said and they nodded their head.</p><p>"The time has come! The battle shall continue from now until daybreak. So without further ado, let the game Begin!" Grayfia said.</p><p>"Let's see...First, we destroy Riser's pawns. Riser has 8 pawns. It would be troublesome if he were to promote them to Queens." Rias said with her hand on her chin.</p><p>"Somehow...You seem very calm." Issei said a bit nervously.</p><p>"Obviously fool. You have to be calm to strategize properly." Y/n said annoyed and Issei still looked confused. "Think about it like this, you need to be calm when having sex or you will mess up." Y/n said and they all looked at him. "What?" Y/n said with a shrug.</p><p>"Oh! I get it!" Issei with a face of realization making everyone anime fall.</p><p>"The battle just started. Rating games like these take quite a long time, although it is important to hold strategic positions on the battlefield. There are slow smaller battles to be had. You could also say we have home ground advantage. Yuuto." Rias said and he looked her.</p><p>"Hai?" He asked.</p><p>"Don't even bother thinking about positioning us in the forest around our base. Riser's territory is the new building, right? They can see the entire front garden from that building, so even just passing through this point will be dangerous." Rias began to explain. "So in order to infiltrate the enemy base, we will have to enter through the playground. The enemy probably thought about it too, so he will probably deploy troops there. I'm guessing some mobile knights and 3 or 4 pawns." She said.</p><p>"Buchou, why not occupy the nearby gym earlier on? If we take this location, we can secure a route to the enemy base and neutralize the threat of a flank attack. " Kiba suggested. </p><p>"I was thinking the same thing. I wonder if he will be sending in destructively powerful rooks instead of high mobility units...Yuuto, Koneko, go set traps in the forest." Rias said.</p><p>"Hai." Koneko said.</p><p>"Roger." Kiba said.</p><p>"Akeno, set up a barrier around the perimeter of the forest as well as the sky above it."</p><p>"Understood." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"Well then, we are off! We'll be back as soon as we can." Kiba said.</p><p>"What he said." Koneko said and they left.</p><p>"Uhm, we should we do?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"That's right...it would be difficult for you if you don't get promoted, Issei." Rias began.</p><p>"Understood! So I must head to the enemy's encampment." Issei.</p><p>"Lay down here." Rias said patting her lap.</p><p>"O-Okay! If you say so!" He said with a blush and layed down. "Oh...Mom...Dad...Thank you for bringing me into this world." Issei said with tears running down his eyes.</p><p>"What are you crying about fool?" Y/n asked annoyed.</p><p>"Uh, being able to this with Buchou, I'm so moved I can't stop crying." Issei said.</p><p>"Hah! Don't get to comfortable." Y/n said with a glare and he gulped nervously.</p><p>"Now now Y/n. Don't be jealous. You'll get your turn." Rias said with a giggle and Y/n began to mumble softly. "I'll undo the seal I put on you a little bit." She said and Issei looked confused.</p><p>"Eh? Seal?" He asked and then felt power flow through him. 'What is this feeling? Power is erupting from deep within me as if it was familiar.' He thought looking at his hand.</p><p>"Alright next is you Y/n." Rias said and Y/n laid his head on his lap.</p><p>"When you two finally get promoted and transform into a being of utmost power, the Queen. You two will be able to decide the outcome of this battle." Rias said with a smile as she stroked Y/n cheek and Issei looked at him with a jealous face.</p><p>"I understand! I will win this battle for you, Rias." Y/n said with a smile hand held her hand.</p><p>"Good. I'm expecting much from you Issei and you, my cute little N/n." She said and kissed his forehead. </p><p>Y/n then felt power flow through him. He was surrounded by a blue aura.</p><p>"Woah." Rias said amazed.</p><p>"Preparations are complete, Buchou." Akeno said over the comms and Y/n and Issei made their way out.</p><p>"If they get into the gym, we cannot avoid a confrontation with the enemy. That position is of great importance. Please follow my instruction accordingly." Rias said over the comms.</p><p>"Roger." Koneko said.</p><p>"No problem here, either." Issei said.</p><p>"Then I'm off as well." Kiba said.</p><p>"Let's have some fun." Y/n said with a smirk.</p><p>"Okay. Yuuto, you can just do as I told you earlier." Rias said over the comms then looked at Asia who was behind her. "Asia, remain here on standby. We move out when victory is close at hand. You are absolutely not allowed to get taken down. To us, who are woefully outgunned, your recovery support is our one and only lifeline." Rias explained.</p><p>"H-Hai!" Asia said.</p><p>"Akeno, do your thing, but with careful consideration and moderation." Rias said over the comms.</p><p>"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said.</p><p>"Alright my cute servants, are you ready? There's no turning back now! Our enemy is Riser Phenex! He is looked up upon, even within his own family, the Phenex family! So go! Let's wipe them all out!" Rias said.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said determinedly. </p><p>"Y/n-san, everyone, good luck." Asia said with her hands together.</p><p>'Shadow, protect Asia.' Y/n thought and his shadow began to move. "I can see it! It's the Gym!" Y/n said as they were running.</p><p>"Alright, I'll wait up ahead!" Kiba said.</p><p>"Yeah, you do that!" Issei said as he, Y/n and Koneko made their way into the gym. "Man, this is a really good replica." Issei looking around as they entered the gym.</p><p>"I think we can get up to the stage from here." Koneko said as they were behind the stage. "Someone's here...an enemy." She said and all the lights went on.</p><p>"We know you're here! Servants of Gremory!" A girl in Chinese clothes said.</p><p>"3 pawns and a rook." Y/n said as they walked out.</p><p>"Issei-senpai, Y/n-senpai, you get the pawns. I'll get the rook." Koneko said and fixed her gloves on her hands.</p><p>"Got it! Boosted Gear standby!" Issei said and his gauntlet appeared.</p><p>"BOOST!" It said.</p><p>"Roger." Y/n said and Yamato appeared in his hand.</p><p>The twin Ile and Nel pulled out chainsaws and began to rev them.</p><p>'Girls should not wieldin such dangerous electronic devices!! I don't want to get dissected!' Issei thought nervously.</p><p>"You take on the twins. I'll take pole girl on." Y/n and ran to the blue hair. "My name is Y/n Hyoudou, pawn of Rias Gremory. And who might you be?" Y/n asked as their weapons clashed.</p><p>"I'm Mira. Pawn of Riser Phenex." She said and they jumped away from each other.</p><p>"Y/n! I got a plan!" Issei said as they were back to back.</p><p>"And what is your plan?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Just lead them to me." Issei said as he ran off and the twins chased him.</p><p>Mira began to swing her wooden pole at Y/n and he began dodging it. Issei tapped Ile's shoulder and smacked Nel's ass. When Mira was close, he knocked her back.</p><p>"It's finished." Koneko said as she held the Xuelan in an armlock.</p><p>"Great job Neko-chan." Y/n said with a smile and she blushed a bit.</p><p>"So the, shall I finish you girls off as well?" Issei asked with a creepy smirk.</p><p>"Geez! Riser-sama would be so pissed if we lost to a guy like him!!!" Ile said stomping her feet.</p><p>"We're definitely going to cut you up!" Nel whined.</p><p>"Fufufu~, let's keep storming it up! Eat this! My super special attack!" Issei said and snapped his fingers. "Dress break!" He said and their clothes burst into pieces.</p><p>"KYAAAAAAA!!!" The three shouted and covered their body parts.</p><p>Y/n just face palmed at this plan.</p><p>"Did you see that?! That's my new only-useful-for-completely-stripping-girls'-clothes-with-my-tiny-bit-of-magical-power special move!" Issei said with a nose bleed.</p><p>Y/n then punched him in the face and he flew into the wall.</p><p>"You disgust me." Y/n said disgusted.</p><p>"You're the worst enemy of women everywhere!" Nel shouted.</p><p>"You pig! Lust incarnate!" Ile shouted.</p><p>"I misjudged you. You are the worst." Koneko said as she and Xuelan looked at him in disgust.</p><p>In arrow then went into Issei's heart and the the words 'I misjudged you' on it.</p><p>"Y/n, Koneko, Issei, can you hear me?" They heard Rias asked through the comms.</p><p>"Yes! Loud and clear." Y/n said.</p><p>"Akeno's preparations are complete! Please continue with the plan." She said and they began to run out the gym.</p><p>"You're running away?! This is an important capture point!" Xuelan said.</p><p>"The gym is an Important capture point. In chess, they'd call it the center. the enemy should be aiming for that place too. That's why I told them to do it. To use the gym as a decoy." Rias said lookig out the window. </p><p>"Take." Akeno said as a big lightning circle appeared on top of the gym and shot a big lightning bolt and destroyed the gym.</p><p>"1 Rook and 3 pawns of Riser-sama, has retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"What did Kiba say Again? They don't call Akeno-san the 'Priestess of thunder' for nothing." Y/n said impressed looking at the destruction. "Good job Akeno." Y/n said with a smile and landed next to him.</p><p>"Ufufu~. I expected a reward later." She said liking her lips and Y/n just chuckled nervously.</p><p>'Amazing...note to self, don't make Akeno-san angry.' Issei thought with a sweatdrop. "We did it Koneko-chan!" Issei looking at her.</p><p>"Please don't touch me." She said disgusted and began to walk away.</p><p>"Hahaha. It's okay. I won't use that on my allies." Issei said a bit dejected.</p><p>"Even so, that attack is the worst." Koneko said.</p><p>"Mission complete." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"No, losses on this end Buchou." Issei said with a smile.</p><p>"It will only get my difficult from here onwards. You good Akeno?" Y/n asked as she hugged his arm in her boobs.</p><p>"Now that you're here handsome." Akeno said seductively.</p><p>"Heh, save the flirting for later A-" Y/n was then cut off when there was an explosion near then.</p><p>He looked and saw Koneko was badly injured.</p><p>"Koneko!" Y/n shouted and held her close.</p><p>"That must be Riser's Queen." Issei said looking at beautiful purple haired woman.</p><p>"Fufufu...Struggling is futile. You cannot hope to defeat Riser-sama." Yubelluna said with a smirk.</p><p>"Y/n-senpai...Akeno-senpai...I wanted be of more use this time but...." Koneko said slowly.</p><p>"Don't worry. You did good." Y/n said stocking her cheek with a smile.</p><p>She was then engulf and light then disappeared.</p><p>"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted worriedly.</p><p>"Rias-sama's Rook has been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"Don't worry. When a piece has been taken in battle, they are immediately transferred to a medical facility." Akeno explained with sad face.</p><p>"You bitch! Get down here! I'll fight you!" Issei said angrily.</p><p>"Stop it! You're no match for her!" Y/n said with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Fufufu~, well aren't you a loud mouth. Would you like to explode just like that girl?" Yubelluna asked with a smirk then looked at Y/n. "My, my. Aren't you a handsome one. Why don't you come over here and play with Onee-san." She said licking her lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry but he is ours. I am your opponent, Queen Yubelluna-san. Or may I call you 'Bomb Queen'?" Akeno said with a small glare.</p><p>"I don't like either of those names, prietess of thunder." She replied.</p><p>"Issei-kun, N/n. Go meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will handle things here." Akeno said with a serious face.</p><p>"But-" Issei was then cut off.</p><p>"Come one. Let's go. Kick her ass for me." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll counting on you for a reward, N/n." Akeno said and her hands began to spark.</p><p>Y/n and Issei began to ran in the direction Kiba went in. They were then pulled into the shed.</p><p>"Shhhh." Kiba said with a finger on his lips. </p><p>"Sorry about Koneko-chan." Issei said sadly. </p><p>"I heard...it's a shame. You can never tell what that girl is thinking, but she was eager to participate in this round." Kiba said.</p><p>"Then let's win this." Y/n said with a serious face and they nodded there heads.</p><p>They then left the shed and saw a woman in armour in front of them.</p><p>"I am Riser-sama's knight, Karlamine." She said with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Hmph, very well. I am a knight after all! I am the knight, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba said</p><p>"I am the pawn, Y/n Hyoudou."</p><p>"I am also a pawn, Issei Hyoudou."</p><p>"To come directly from the front without hesitation. I'm glad warriors like you exist. I like idiots like you." Karlamine said with a smile.</p><p>"Look who's talking." Y/n softly with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Even I have been waiting for a battle between knights. It isn't normal. Crossing swords like fate itself." Kiba said seriously and unsheathed his sword.</p><p>"Well said, Rias Gremory's Knight!" She said and pulled out her sword that was emitted a flame and clashed with Kiba.</p><p>"Woah. I wonder how long he has been practicing that line." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"You two seem to be free." They heard someone say behind them.</p><p>They turned and saw a woman with half a face mask and a blonde-haired girl with twin drill ponytails.</p><p>"Seriously, she's too unrefined. Her head is filled with nothing but swords." Ravel said.</p><p>"The two remaining pieces are the Rook and the Bishop, huh?" Issei said and his boosted gear appeared.</p><p>"Oh my. I won't be fighting, you know. Isabella, would you mind being his opponent?" Ravel asked.</p><p>"As she said, she'll just be observing. I will be your opponent." Isabella said.</p><p>"What the heck?! Even though though this is an important game?!" Issei asked angrily.</p><p>"This girl is special." Isabella said crossing her arms. "She is Ravel Phenex. She is Riser-sama's little sister." She said.</p><p>"Gross. He has his sister in his harem too? How low can one go!" Y/n said creeped out.</p><p>"Oh? And who might you be?" Ravel asked with a blush.</p><p>"Me? I have no name. I'm but only two years old." Y/n said with a smirk and they looked at him confused. "Just kidding. You can call me Y/n." He said with a slight bow. </p><p>"Hmph. I never knew Gremory had such a cute boy." Ravel said with a red face.</p><p>"Enough talking." Isabella said and began to attack Issei.</p><p>"I won't lose! I will definitely beat you. I may be weak and have little experience, but I will defeat you." Issei said.</p><p>"EXPLOSION!" His gauntlet said.</p><p>"It's here! It's been precisely 150 seconds!" Issei said and punched Isabella.</p><p>"Is that your best?" She asked with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Oh satan. Here we go again." Y/n said rubbing his forehead.</p><p>"I touched you! Activating conditions cleared." He said and clicked his fingers.</p><p>Isabella clothes was then destroyed.</p><p>"Wha?! What is this?!" She said covering her body.</p><p>"I truly apologize for him but, I have to see you look really beautiful." Y/n said and covered his eyes and she turned beet red.</p><p>"And now, the finisher." Issei said and a red ball of energy appeared in his hand. "Dragon Shot!" He shouted and punched the ball, sending a big beam that engulfed Isabella and she disappeared in a white light.</p><p>"1 Rook of Riser-sama has retired." Grayfia announced. </p><p>"All right!" Issei said victoriously.</p><p>"Expect punishment after this game Issei." Y/n said with a serious face and he turned pale.</p><p>"Hey pawns." They heard someone say.</p><p>They all turned and saw the rest of Riser's peerage.</p><p>"Riser-sama said that he's having a one-on-one fight. Look." Ni said and pointed towards the school roof.</p><p>"Damn it." Y/n said looking at Rias and Riser. "Issei! You go and help Rias. We will take of this." Y/n said and looked unsure, but nodded his head when he saw Y/n face was serious.</p><p>"Alright. Don't lose." Issei and ran.</p><p>"That's my line." Y/n said and looked at Kiba.</p><p>"Rias-sama's Queen has retired." Grayfia said and Y/n and Kiba's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wha-" Y/n was cut off when there was an explosion under Kiba's feet. "Kiba!" Y/n shouted and he vanished in a white light.</p><p>"It looks like it's just you pawn-kun." Li said with a smirk and Yubeluna flew to Riser.</p><p>"Okay that's it. Let's do this Nevan!" Y/n said and was surround by small bats and purlpe electricity.</p><p>Once it disappeared, in Y/n arms was a beatiful red headed woman who was topless, showing off her big boobs.</p><p>"Ready Darling?" She asked trailing a finger on his chest.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Y/n said.</p><p>"What the hell? What's with the naked woman?" Ravel asked.</p><p>"How about a song?" Y/n said with a smirk and twirled Nevan around, she was then surrounded by bats and purple electricity.</p><p>Once it disappeared, in Y/n's hands was a purple guitar that emitted electricity.</p><p>"Are you ready to Rock?!" Y/n asked and Griffon appeared in the sky.</p><p>"HAHAHA FUCK YEAH!" Griffon said and he started  building up electricity. </p><p>"1 2 3 4." Y/n and strummed his guitar.</p><p>A big bolt of purple electricity then flew towards Griffon, and when it hit him a big sphere of electricity appeared around him. Y/n jumped into the air, cracking the ground in the process.</p><p>"You ready Chicken?" Y/n asked as he was next to Griffon.</p><p>"FUCK YEAH!" He said and they both dived down.</p><p>Y/n was then surrounded by Purple electricity and bats. When they hit the ground, there was a massive pillar of lightning.</p><p>"Riser-sama's 2 pawns, 2 knights and 2 bishops retired.</p><p>"Hell yeah." Y/n said huffing a bit. "Come on. We gotta get to the roof." Y/n said and jumped up and Griffon carried him.</p><p>When he arrived he saw Rias holding a bloody Issei.</p><p>"I've lost...I resign." She said sadly.</p><p>"What?" Y/n said in disbelief.</p><p>"Rias Gremory has resigned. The winner is Riser Phenex-sama." Grayfia announced.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>Y/n groggily opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling of his room.</p><p>"What happened?" Y/n asked himself.</p><p>"It seems you've awakened." He heard a voice say and he immediately sat up.</p><p>"Grayfia-san?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>He looked down and saw he was buck naked, and he pulled the blanket up further.</p><p>"What happened? I remeber Rias said she resigned and then I black out for some reason." Y/n said rubbing his head.</p><p>"Yes. She was afraid you might do something, so a sleep spell was casted on you and you were brought back to the human world. Currently, Rias-sama and Karin-sama has been forced to go to the underworld to attend the engagement party." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"What about Kiba?" Y/n asked</p><p>"He is Rias-sama's escort. The only ones left are you, Asia, and Issei. Since Issei was injured, Asia stayed to heal him." She said and his hair shadowed his eyes. "Are you not satisfied yet?" She asked him.</p><p>"No! Even though the match is over, I will not consent." Y/n said and balled his fist.</p><p>"Rias-sama and Karin-sama must abide by the rules set by their family." She said.</p><p>"Fuck the rules! I'm not giving them up to that bastard!" Y/n said angrily and stood up.</p><p>Grayfia unconsciously liked her lips and stared a his semi-hard length. Y/n looked down and saw what she was looking at and he took the blanket and covered his lower half.</p><p>"Fufufu~. You are indeed a very interesting person. You are the first person I've ever seen able to take what's on your mind and put everything on the line for it." Grayfia said with a smile. "Sirzechs-ama has seen your remove. He said it was interesting." </p><p>"Haha. Thanks I guess." Y/n said with a smile scratching his head and she handed him a paper with a magical circle on it.</p><p>"This magic circle can transport you to the engagement party." She said.</p><p>"Why do you have that?" Y/n asked looking at the paper.</p><p>"It is a message from Sirzechs-sama. 'If you want to save my sisters, come crash the party and take them'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"'If you want to save my little sisters, then come and crash the party'. Is what he said." Grayfia said handing the paper to him.</p><p>"Alright." Y/n said taking the paper.</p><p>She surprised him when she pecked his lips.</p><p>"For good luck." She said with a smirk and disappeared by magic circle.</p><p>"Oh satan. Did Lucifer-sama's wife just kiss me?" Y/n asked in disbelief.</p><p>'Yes, she did.' Lilith said with a smirk.</p><p>"Hey, Lilith. Let's make a deal." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>'Oh?' She asked with a smirk.</p><p>****************************</p><p>"Y/n-san!" Asia said happily as she entered the room and saw a fully dressed Y/n in his Dark Salyer clothes.</p><p>She then jumped into his chest.</p><p>"Thank goodness, you are alright! You didn't wake for two days." She said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm alright now Asia. Hey, how's Issei?" Y/n asked petting her head.</p><p>"He is all healed up and resting." She said softly.</p><p>"Listen, Asia. </p><p>I'll be going to where Rias and Karin are." Y/n said and she looked at him worriedly.</p><p>"It isn't for the celebration...right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to bring them home. To where they belong."</p><p>"Then I'll go too!" She said determinedly.</p><p>"No, Asia. You'll stay here and look after Issei while I'm gone. Can you do that?" He asked cupping her cheeks.</p><p>"Promise me...that you will come back with the others." She said while sniffing.</p><p>"Yeah. I promise." He said and kissed her forehead making her beet red.</p><p>Y/n then went to Issei's room and saw he was in bandages.</p><p>"Wish me luck, bro." Y/n said and covered him with the blanket.</p><p>**********************************</p><p>"Prestiges devils." Riser announced and everyone looked at him. "May I present my two beautiful brides." He said and the were two tornadoes of fire.</p><p>When it disappeared, Rias and Karin were in beautiful white dresses. Both of them had sad looks.</p><p>The doors then flew off its hinges.</p><p>"To every high-class devil here, as well as Rias and Karin's older brother, the Demon King! I'm a member of Kuoh's Occult Research Club, Hyoudou Y/n. I've come to take Rias and Karin back!" Y/n shouted determinedly.</p><p>"Damn fool. Guards!" Riser shouted and Y/n was surrounded.</p><p>"Y/n-kun! Leave these guys to us!" Kiba said as he pulled out his sword.</p><p>"You're late." Koneko said punching a guard across the room.</p><p>"My, my, you've finally arrived." Akeno said and shocked a guard.</p><p>"Thanks, you guys." Y/n said then glared at Riser.</p><p>"What do you want bastard?" Riser asked annoyed.</p><p>Y/n took a deep breath and stood in front of Riser with a menacing glare.</p><p>"Rias and Karin is mine!" Y/n shouted and they turned beet red.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this Riser?" One noble asked enraged.</p><p>"Hey, Rias-dono, What is this?" Asked another.</p><p>"I prepared this. It's entertainment." They heard someone say.</p><p>"Nii-sama." Rias and Karin said and looked at the red-haired male.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I wanted to see the boys power and accidentally asked Grayfia." He said.</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama, that sort of action is!" One devil said in disbelief.</p><p>"Isn't it fine? The rating game was very enjoyable. However thought the match was a bit one-sided, for my inexperienced sister to fight the genius Riser-kun." Sirzechs said with a smile</p><p>"Are you saying the game was unfair?" Riser asked.</p><p>"No no, I don't think that. If a devil such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The relations between high-class devils is important, after all." He said.</p><p>"Then Sirzechs, what do you want to do?" Asked an older looking Sirzechs that stood next to a beautiful brown-haired woman who kept glancing at Y/n with a blush on her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Father, I want to make my cute little sisters engagement party a flashy one. Liliths wielder vs Phenex." Sirzechs said and everyone stared at Y/n.</p><p>"He has 'that' Lilith." One devil said in disbelief.</p><p>"Such power. Can he even control it?" Another asked.</p><p>"Don't you think it's the ultimate event? Nothing can beat the entertainment provided by having two legendary creatures locked in battle, right?" Sirzechs and everyone looked a bit worried. "Lilith's user-kun, you have my permission. Riser, can you show your power once more in front of us?" he asked.</p><p>"Very well. If I am asked by Sirzechs-sama, there's no way I can refuse it! Riser will show his last performance before settling down!" Riser said bowing.</p><p>"Pawn-kun, what prize what you want if you win the match?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama?!" One noble asked in disbelief.</p><p>"What are you saying to this sort of fellow!?" Another asked.</p><p>"Since he's a devil, we need to give him something suitable in return for asking him to do something, right? Now, what do you want? A peerage? Or perhaps the most beautiful girl?." He asked.</p><p>"I only asked for one thing. I ask you to return Rias and Karin." Y/n said making them blush.</p><p>"Very well. If you can win, you can take them back."</p><p>"Thank you very much!" Y/n said bowing.</p><p>"I will prepare the stage." Sirzechs said and clicked his fingers.</p><p>Y/n and Riser then appeared in a Colosseum.</p><p>"Tch! Fighting with such low born trash." Riser said disgusted. "Do you think you can win against the immortal Phenex?"</p><p>"Hmph! You won't forget this devils power. Promotion Queen!" Y/n shouted.</p><p>'Remember, 10 seconds is all I'm giving you.' Lilith said with a smirk.</p><p>'Don't go messing up now Darling~!' Nevan said lustfully.</p><p>"I'll finish this in ten seconds." Y/n said.</p><p>"Ten seconds, eh? You sure talk big. In that case, I'll finish you in five seconds!" Riser said and his fire wings appeared.</p><p>"I'll never let you have them!" Y/n shouted.</p><p>"Hah! We'll see about that!" Riser and flew to Y/n.</p><p>The next thing Riser knew, he flew straight into a wall in the otherwise of the arena.</p><p>"W-What was that?" Riser asked in disbelief and coughed out some blood.</p><p>He looked at Y/n and saw a set of black gauntlets and greaves with a somewhat animalistic look on his arms and legs. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolf's head, with fangs and mane. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Ten.' Lilith said.</p><p>"Tch! Damn brat!" Riser said flew towards Y/n with a falling fist. "Now die in front of Rias!"</p><p>Y/n cocked his fist back and it was engulfed in a white aura. The two of then slammed their fists against one another and created a big shockwave. Riser looked down and saw his hand was broken.</p><p>'Nine.'</p><p>Y/n turned around and lifted his foot up. It was then engulfed in white light, and he kicked riser several times in the midsection. Riser then coughed out blood and held his stomach. Y/n then bent down and cocked his fist. It was then surrounded by an intense white aura, and Y/n then punched Riser in the face upwards and then a hard blow to the gut. Riser then flew into the sky holding his stomach.</p><p>'Eight.'</p><p>"W-What?! How to wield a holy weapon without being burned?!" Riser asked in disbelief and began to slowly regenerate.</p><p>"I made a deal with the devil Riser. I'm no longer a devil, but a demon." Y/n said and everybody's eyes widened.</p><p>"A demon?! Impossible!! Demons are extinct!!" Riser shouted.</p><p>"Well, now you're looking at one." Y/n said with a smirk.</p><p>"I will not be defeated by a fake." Riser said and was engulfed in fire.</p><p>'Seven.'</p><p>"Crap. I need to end this soon." Y/n said and Riser flew towards Y/n.</p><p>He then grabbed Y/n by the face and dragged him across the arena.</p><p>"Nii-san, you need to stop this!" Rias said concerned.</p><p>"Riser might kill him!" Karin said with hands on her mouth.</p><p>Riser then threw Y/n across the arena and he flew into a wall.</p><p>'Six'</p><p>"Come on! Stand still Chicken!" Y/n shouted and jumped into the air.</p><p>'Five'</p><p>Y/n's right foot was surrounded by a white aura and he flew down and landed on Riser, crating a big crater and a dust cloud. Y/n then jumped out of the crater and looked at the dust cloud.</p><p>'Four.'  </p><p>"Damn you..." Riser said huffing as his wounds began to slowly heal. "I will not lose to the likes of a low born." He said and lunged at Y/n.</p><p>They then began to trade blow for blow, injuring one another and slowly healed.</p><p>'Three, two, one. Times up~!" Nevan and Lilith said happily.</p><p>"Oh damn." Y/n said and Beowolf disappeared.</p><p>"What's the matter? Giving up so soon?" Riser asked with a smirk and the audience looked at Y/n whose eyes were shadowed.</p><p>"Y/n." Karin said concerned.</p><p>"Nope. Not actually." Y/n said with a sigh. "I made a bet with Lilith, and I just lost." He said and groaned.</p><p>"What?" Riser asked confused.</p><p>"It's nothing." Y/n said and Yamato appeared in his hand. "Now...Shall we finish this." Y/n asked seriously.</p><p>"Don't ahead of yourself." Riser said and flew into the sky. "Taste the power of a Phenex, trash!" Riser shouted and a big ball of fire appeared in his hands.</p><p>Riser then threw the giant fireball at Y/n and he was engulfed in fire.</p><p>"Y/n!" Rias and Karin shouted.</p><p>"Hahaha! Trash!" Riser said with a smirk while the rest of the ORC looked worried.</p><p>Jet black lightning then appeared from the sky and hit the fireball, making it explode.</p><p>"What?!" Riser asked in disbelief.</p><p>"<strong>*Sigh* Disappointing.</strong>" They heard Y/n say and the smoke cleared.</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened as they felt a strong power, some had no choice but to go on their knees at the sheer pressure they were feeling while others had sweat dripping down their foreheads.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What the hell is this power?!" Riser asked trembling.</p><p>"Do you think you stand a chance?" Y/n asked with a mock tone.</p><p>"Bastard!" Riser said and punched Y/n with a fist coated in fire but Y/n didn't even budge.</p><p>"You're wasting my time." Y/n said then backhanded Riser and he flew into the wall on the otherwise of the arena.</p><p>"I-I am the great Riser Phenex." Riser said stumbling a bit and wiped his lip. "I won't be taken down by you. This wedding is for the greater good of all devils, don't you understand?"</p><p>"Can't say I do. But there's one thing I know for certain. You won't have Rias or Karin." Y/n said and get into a drawing stance. "My power shall be absolute!" Y/n said as he was surrounded by a purple-ish blue aura. He then pushed forward and seemingly disappeared, sending after images of himself. Slashes then filled the entire arena, and Y/n appeared at the exact same spot he was and began to slowly sheath his sword.</p><p>"Wha-" Riser was then cut off when Y/n sword clinked, Riser then burst into red mist.</p><p>The mist then turned to fire and slowly formed a tired and pale Riser. Y/n slowly walked up to Riser and his devil trigger disappeared.</p><p>"I don't care about this devil's needs and whatnot, but you did something unforgivable. You made some I love cry, You made Rias cry. That's more than enough reason to beat the crap out of you!" Y/n said and punched Rias in the stomach making him kneel over.</p><p>He was about to punch Riser again but Ravel got in his way.</p><p>"Onii-sama!" Ravel shouted in concern and looked at her injured brother.</p><p>"If you have any complaints then come at me. I'll become your opponent anytime." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"Riser is unable to continue, therefore the winner is Hyoudou Y/n." Grayfia announced and they were teleported back to the party.</p><p>Two bodies then crashed into Y/n making him stumble a bit. He looked down and saw Rias and Karin were hugging him with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"You reckless Baka!" Rias said softly.</p><p>"I know." Y/n said holding them close.</p><p>"Don't do anything like that again." Karin said.</p><p>"No promises." Y/n said with a chuckle. "Now...Let's go home." He said and they both nodded their heads with a smile.</p><p>They then made their way to the balcony and Y/n's pocket began to glow. He then took out the flier.</p><p>"This is the teleportation circle that I got from Grayfia-san." Y/n said and it began to glow brighter.</p><p>In front of them a Griffin appeared.</p><p>"This is a Griffin." Karin said shocked and pet the Griffin.</p><p>"So she prepared a Griffin for us..." Y/n said then put Karin on the Griffin.</p><p>He then climbed up and sat in front Karina and held his hand out to Rias.</p><p>"Let's go Rias." Y/n said with a smile and took his hand and put her in front of him. "We'll be waiting at the club!" Y/n said and waved at Kiba and the rest as they flew off.</p><p>"Thanks for saving us Y/n." Karin said as she put her head on his back.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know what we would've done without you." Rias said happily.</p><p>"Well...I did promise I would protect you two, and besides...I'm a proud pawn of Rias Gremory." Y/n said with a goofy smile and she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"Wha?! That's no fair!" Karin said and pulled Y/n's head back and kissed him on the lips. </p><p>"Don't worry Karin, I'm willing to share." Rias said with a giggle looking at her red-faced sister.</p><p>"Hey!" Y/n shouted with a smile and they began to laugh.</p><p>"Lord Phenex, sorry for it turning into a mess like this." Zeoticus said staring at the Griffin that flew off. "I know this is rude, but about the turn of events this time..." He started.</p><p>"Lord Gremory, it was a good marriage proposal between two pure-blooded devils, but it seems we both us got too greedy. Both houses already had pure-blooded grandchildren. Even then, what we desired was the greed of Devils, huh? Also because we saw hell in the war, huh..." Lord Phenex said.</p><p>"No, I also imposed my desire on that child." Zeoticus said.</p><p>"His name was Hyoudou Y/n-kun, I think. I wanted to say thanks to him. What my son lacked was defeat. He trusted his house's ability too much. This will probably be a good lesson for my son too. The power of Phenex is not absolute. If he learned this, then it's more than enough, Lord Gremory." Lord Phenex.</p><p>"Lord Phenex..." Zeoticus said.</p><p>"Your daughter possesses good servants. The underworld probably won't be bored from now on."</p><p>"However, of all things, I didn't think my daughter would pick that up. Lilith's power...Until I saw it with my own eyes, it was difficult to believe that annoying thing would come over to this side as well as the red dragon. Next time will definitely be..." Zeoticus started.</p><p>"Yes, probably that. No, it might already be happening. The white dragon..." Lord Phenex said while walking away.</p><p>"It is only a matter of time until the red and the white meet." Zeoticus said.</p><p>**********************</p><p>Moments before the battle against Phenex.</p><p>"Lilith, I want to make a deal." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>'Oh?' She asked with a smirk.</p><p>There was then a tornado of blue fire in front of Y/n, and when it disappeared, Lilith was standing in front of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wait what?! Since when you could you do that?!" Y/n asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Since a while ago." She said trailing a finger on his chest.</p><p>"Wait, is that why I always felt a wet sensation on my crotch every morning? Were you raping me in my sleep?!" He asked shocked and she giggled.</p><p>"No love, I've just been sucking you off. Ara ara~, I never knew you fantasized about me raping you. You're a naughty boy." She said and nibbled his neck.</p><p>"Uhm the deal?" Y/n said getting back on track. </p><p>"Oh? What do you need love?" She asked him and pressed her boobs on his chest.</p><p>"I need more power. Do you think you can give me more?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"I can give you more, but you will have to give me something." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"I'll give you anything." Y/n said determinedly. </p><p>"Then fuck me." She said bluntly.</p><p>...</p><p>"Eh?" Y/n asked confused and turned red.</p><p>"Equal exchange. Virgins are...very precious. So give me your virginity in exchange for power." She said with a devilish smirk.</p><p>"I-Is there no other way?" Y/n said looking away.</p><p>"There are other ways, but this one will make you even stronger. So...will you do it?" She asked him and licked his neck.</p><p>"Oh satan help me. F-Fine!" Y/n said blushing.</p><p>They then both stripped down till they were both naked. Lilith then laid on the bed with her white her sprawled out, making her look even more gorgeous in his eyes. Y/n gulped then approached Lilith's body, took a hold of her legs and then spread them out slowly.</p><p>"Ara ara~, so forward~." She said seductively and bit her length.</p><p>"Hey, don't leave me out on the fun~!" Nevan said and appeared next to Lilith also naked.</p><p>Lilith then held her legs outwards with her hands. </p><p>"Be gentle. I haven't done it with this kind of body yet." She said.</p><p>Y/n nodded his head and pushed his tip in and Lilith slightly tensed up as she felt it. Wanting to do something instead of watching, Nevan got up and sat next to Y/n, turning his head and pulled him into a kiss as he continued to push himself into Lilith. Slowly and surely their hips connected and Y/n remained there so she could adjust to his length. She watched as Y/n kissed Nevan and signalled him to start by moving her hips and an audible moan escaped her mouth.</p><p>Y/n took the signal and began to thrust into her body, slowly pulling out and going back in, hearing Lilith moan as she there her head back in pleasure. His speed grew, a soft clapping sound being heard as their Phipps connected. Lilith's heavenly body being pleasured as her enormous tits were softly bouncing with each thrust from Y/n. With one hand, he held her ass cheek, his fingers feeling her soft yet firm, form of her curvaceous ass, taking his time to grope it to his heart's content as he continued to kiss Nevan.</p><p>Their moans got louder as Y/n's thrusts went faster and faster, and Lilith feeling her body being pushed back as she felt his hands on her body. Y/n backed away from Nevan's kiss and guided her near Lilith's head so he could lean forward with both hands, the palms of his hands on her nipples before he resumed the kiss. Lilith's moans were getting louder and louder, her enormous bust being groped as Y/n's fingers threatened to disappear into the flesh as he groped her bust a bit hard.</p><p>Suddenly Nevan moaned into the kiss with Y/n, her nipples were being licked by Lilith and pinched with her finger. With a soft tug, Nevan was beginning to get a bit weaker, trying to keep herself up as not to collapse onto Lilith. Nevan then backed away from the kiss, moaning a bit louder as Lilith continued to suck and fondle her boobs.</p><p>To kick things into overdrive, Y/n started to thrust harder and faster into Lilith, catching her by surprise and making her moan louder and louder, quivering with each thrust he made and roughness, moaning seductive words from her mouth, Lilith's beautiful body performing lesbian actions with Nevan made Y/n harder. The two of them reaching their climaxes before Y/n then gave one last hard thrust, pressing his hips entirely against her and pulling her body into his thrust as they both claimed, their juices mixing as Y/n shot his load into her body. He pulled out and cum seeped out of her pussy as she panted. </p><p>"That was...wow." Y/n said.</p><p>"You were great love." Lilith said and pecked his lips. "We are definitely doing this more often." She said as she held her stomach that was a little bloated.</p><p>"Hey! What about me." Nevan said with a pout.</p><p>Y/n then gave her a deep kiss.</p><p>"Next time Nevan, sorry. I need to crash that party." Y/n said and got up from the bed.</p><p>"The power is all yours now N/n." Lilith said with a smirk and they disappeared.</p><p>"Alright!" Y/n said and his Dark Slayer clothes appeared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, like that, we too will be living in the Hyoudou residence." Rias said with a smile as she and Karin sat next to Y/n on the couch and his parents sat on the other with Asia.</p><p>"We may be inexperienced, but we will be under your care, Father, Mother." Karin said with a smile while Issei glared at Y/n with jealously and Asia looked sad that there is another love rival.</p><p>"Well, what should we do? Asia-chan, Rias-san and Karin-san...We have three daughters now." Miki said happily and Gorou began to cry.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. It's a man's dream to have a lot of women! I never thought that it would happen to Y/n of all people. You can finally fulfill my childhood dream." He said wiping his tears.</p><p>'Aaaah...I'm I really this man's son? Isn't that Issei's dream? They really are the same. Maybe I take after mom.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop.</p><p>Karin and Rias then held Y/n's hand with smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Now, Y/n. We've got your parent's approval. With this, we are a member of this house starting today. Can you carry our luggage to our room immediately?" Rias asked and Karin showed him all the boxes in the hallway.</p><p>"Sure." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Lucky bastard." Issei said softly.</p><p>"Y/n-san, I will help out too." Asia said walking up to him.</p><p>"Thanks." Y/n said with a smile making her blush.</p><p>"Argh...He doesn't seem to have any wish other than being one man with multiple wives. But but...it will be against the Lord's ouch, teachings. But if it continues like this...haau." Asia muttered quietly and Y/n heard it.</p><p>'I'm not Issei. My goal isn't a harem.' Y/n thought.</p><p>'From where I'm standing, it already looks like you have a harem.' Lilith said with a smirk and Y/n sighed.</p><p>"Would you like to be one of those wives, Asia?" Y/n asked and she turned beet red with steam coming out of her ears.</p><p>"W-W-W-W-W-WHA?!" She stuttered and then fainted.</p><p>"Y/n, after this is over, I want to take a bath and I'll wash your back for you." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>'Bastard! You get to see Rias' knockers!' Issei thought with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>Just like the Undertaker, Asia immediately sat up.</p><p>"GEEZ! If it's skinship, I will do it too! Both Y/n-san and Buchou please don't leave me out!" Asia said clinging to his chest.</p><p>"H-Hey! Don't forget about me!" Karin said hugging his right arm while Rias hugged the right.</p><p>"Asia, is that supposed to be a declaration of war?" Rias asked with a smile.</p><p>"Uhhh. I don't want to, but it seems like I will lose my love." Asia said blushing.</p><p>"Ladies, you can all take turns to wash my back, so no fighting." Y/n said with a smile and pulled them close.</p><p>"Why does he get all the girls?" Issei asked crying on the floor.</p><p>**********************</p><p>Y/n slowly started to stir in his sleep when he felt a wet sensation on his right hand. He tried moving the left hand but heard a slight moan.</p><p>'Eh?' Y/n thought then opened his eyes.</p><p>He saw his right hand was in between a naked Rias' legs and his left hand was on Karin's breast.</p><p>"Unnn..." Rias stirred and looked at Y/n with a blush. "Uhm...good morning." She said and hugged his right arm in her boobs. "Sorry, I wanted to sleep using you as my hugging pillow, and it seems I'm not the only one." Rias said looking at the sleeping Karin.</p><p>"It's fine." Y/n said with a smile and Rias straddled his waist.</p><p>"I came in after you fell asleep. What shall we do? Staying like this till time's up is good too." She said stroking his cheek and pecked his lips. "Doing some perverted things is also..." She said with a smirk and put her boobs on his chest.</p><p>"If you say something like that..." Y/n started.</p><p>"You'll start wanting to attack me? It's fine. If it's something that makes you happy, I will do whatever you want." She said nibbling on his ear.</p><p>"Fine then." Y/n said and wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.</p><p>He then gave her a deep kiss.</p><p>"Then just lay with me." Y/n said with a smile making her giggle.</p><p>"Hey! No fair!" They heard Karin say and she pulled him into a kiss. "G-Good morning, Y/n." She said with a blush and he pecked her lips.</p><p>"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked.</p><p>"With you as my pillow, yeah." She said closing her eyes and hugged his arm but moaned when he accidentally squeezed her boobs. "Y/n Ecchi." She said with a red face.</p><p>"He does make a good pillow." Rias and snuggled deeper into his chest.</p><p>"Y/n-san, it's almost time for morning training." Asia said with a smile when she entered his room. "Wha?" She said in disbelief as she stared at the three.</p><p>"Goodmorning, Asia." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"I will get naked too! I don't want to be left out!" Asia said stripping.</p><p>'Well, this is one way to start the morning.' Y/n thought with a sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>******************</p><p>"Sorry for intruding." Akeno said with a smile as Kiba and Koneko followed behind.</p><p>"Eh? Why is everyone at our house?" Issei asked confused. </p><p>"Didn't I tell you? They are cleaning the old school building where our clubroom is located, so we'll be conducting our club meetings here." </p><p>"Ah...now that you mention it." Issei said rubbing his head.</p><p>"And this is Issei's and Y/n's photo from elementary school." Y/n heard his mother say.</p><p>He went into the living room to see his mother with a photo album In her hands and showing it to Akeno who giggled.</p><p>"My my, nude in the sea." Akeno said giggling.</p><p>"Wait a sec, Akeno-san!" Issei shouted embarrassed.</p><p>"Mom! Don't show her!" Y/n said flustered.</p><p>Koneko then looked at one of the photo's where Issei built a pair of boobs with sand.</p><p>"Issei-san's nude and frank past." Koneko said with a smile.</p><p>"Don't look at it too, Koneko-chan!" Issei said embarrassed.</p><p>Akeno giggled when she saw a photo of Y/n butt naked running with his shorts in his hand.</p><p>"Please!! Stop!!" Y/n said covering his face.</p><p>He then looked at Rias and Karin who sat in the corner with a stack of photo albums of Y/n.</p><p>"Little N/n from childhood. Little N/n from childhood." They kept repeating.</p><p>"Uhh, Rias...Karin." Y/n said with a sweatdrop and Asia joined them.</p><p>"I, too understand your feelings." Asia said as they all had stars around them.</p><p>"Hey Kiba! Don't look!" Issei shouted and tried to grab Kiba but he just jumped over him.</p><p>"It's fine, isn't it? Let us enjoy it a bit more." Kiba said with a smile but his eyes then widened. "Issei-kun." Kiba said darkly. "This..." He said and showed a picture.</p><p>"Hm? What's wrong?" Y/n asked and looked at the photo.</p><p>"Ah...It was our childhood friend. Can you believe Issei thought that was a boy when in fact he was a girl." Y/n said laughing and Issei glared at him. "She went abroad before first grade because of her parent's work." He explained.</p><p>"Do you two remember this?" Kiba asked pointing the sword that hung on the fireplace. </p><p>"I was a child back then, so I don't really remember it." Issei said rubbing his chin.</p><p>"Yeah, it was long ago." Y/n said.</p><p>"I see..." Kiba said staring at the photo. "Things like this happen, huh. To find it in a place where you don't expect it...This is a holy sword." Kiba said with gritted teeth.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"Alright, alright." Y/n said and caught the baseball with the glove.</p><p>"Nice catch, N/n." Rias said with a smile. "The baseball tournament is already next week! We can't lose the battle against the other clubs!" Rias said determinedly. "Next up is Asia, here I go!" Rias said and hit the ball over to Asia who then began to panic.</p><p>"Haah Hau Uah." She tried to catch the ball but went through her legs.</p><p>"Catch it properly!" Rias said as Asia ran after the ball.</p><p>"H-Hai!" Asia said.</p><p>"Next, Yuuto! Here I go!" Rias said and hit the ball.</p><p>"Well if it's Kiba, it should be an easy win." Issei looking at the ball the went straight to Kiba who wasn't focused.</p><p>The ball then hit Kiba on the head.</p><p>"Ah...Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kiba said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" Issei said angrily. "Do you even have any motivation to play?"</p><p>"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you." Rias asked concerned.</p><p>"Sorry." Was all Kiba said.</p><p>"It's fine. Let's rest for a bit." Rias said and sat down on the bench and began to read a book.</p><p>"N/n, did you know?" Akeno said with a whisper. "Recently, Buchou started reading a love manual." She said and he looked surprised.</p><p>"What? Why?" Y/n asked and looked at Karin who just shrugged her shoulders and Akeno giggled.</p><p>Y/n sighed and walked up Rias and snatched the book away from her.</p><p>"Hey, wha-" Rias started but was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into hers.</p><p>Y/n gave her a deep kiss, and when they separated she had a red face.</p><p>"You don't need some manual, I love you just the way you are." Y/n said with a loving smile and put his hand on her cheek.</p><p>"N-Now then, L-Let's start practice again." She said stuttering and stood up from the bench.</p><p>**************************</p><p>"Hmm, seems it's time for the club gathering." Y/n said looking at the clock on the wall in class. "Come on Issei. Hey Asia, are you finished eating?" Y/n asked walking up to Asia and Aika.</p><p>"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." Aika said and Asia turned red.</p><p>"B-B-B-B-B-B-Boyrfriend?!?!?!?!?" Asia asked with a red face.</p><p>"Eh? Am I wrong? You guys are always together, so I completely thought that you were dating." Aika said with a smirk.</p><p>"T-T-T-T-That's...Uuuuuh." Asia tried to say.</p><p>"Hmm, I see. But you know, from an outsider's perspective, you guys are always together in the evenings. One can only imagine you two to be a couple you know?" Aika explained. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and girl living under the same roof. That'll be...you know?" She continued.</p><p>"For your information, I'm not Issei." Y/n said crossing his arms while Issei slumped over.</p><p>"By the way, it was me who taught her 'skinship'! How was it? Was she good?" Aika asked with a smirk.</p><p>"That was you?! How dare you corrupted my Asia!" Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"Heeh? But, it's strange. Asia lik-" Aika was then cut off when Asia covered her mouth.</p><p>"AAAAHHHH!!! Kiryu-san!! Please stoooooop!!!!" Asia said with a red face.</p><p>"Okay? Anyway, it's time to assemble, so let's go to the clubroom." Y/n said and began to walk out and Asia and Issei trailed behind.</p><p>"Sorry about them, Asia." Y/n said apologetically.</p><p>"No, it's fine." Asia said with a red face then smiled.</p><p>They then made their way to the old school building, and when they opened the door, they saw Sona and Saji.</p><p>"Oh, hey Sona." Y/n said with a smile making her blush.</p><p>"H-Hello, Y/n." She said stuttering a bit.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, we came to wish you good luck in the ball tournament." Sona said and began to make her way out. "See you later, Y/n." She said and left while Saji glared at Y/n.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"No clue." Karin said with a shrug.</p><p>************************</p><p>The day of the ball tournament.</p><p>"Buchou!!! Fight on!!!" Issei shouted as they stood by the tennis court.</p><p>"PRESIDENT!!! PLEASE WIN!!!" Saji shouted waving a banner around.</p><p>"Ufufu~. How nice for us to be able to see the battle of two high-class devils at this sort of place." Akeno said clinging to Y/n's arm.</p><p>"Here I go, Sona!" Rias said and hit the ball.</p><p>"Bring it on, Rias! Take this! Shitori spin ball!" Sona said and hit the ball back and it glowed slightly.</p><p>"Weak! Have a taste of the Gremory counter!" Rias said and tried to hit the ball, but it curved out of the way.</p><p>"15-30!" Momo said.</p><p>"Are they seriously using magic?" Y/n asked with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Haha! You did it!. In your face Hyoudou!" Saji said victoriously.</p><p>"What was that?!" Issei asked angrily and they butted heads.</p><p>"Way to go, Sona. As expected of my rival." Rias said.</p><p>"Ufufu. I hope you haven't forgotten about our promise of the loser having to treat the winner to udon with all toppings at Konishiya." Sona said adjusting her glasses.</p><p>"Yeah! I will definitely win this!" Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"I will accept it. Anything that comes into my Shitori-zone is returned back." Sona said with a smile.</p><p>"The prize of this bet is way too ordinary, rich ladies. Their intensity is amazing though." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Udon?" Asia asked curiously and Akeno just giggled.</p><p>In the end, the fierce battle between Rias and Sona ended in a draw, since both rackets broke.</p><p>"Now then, it's finally time for the matches of the clubs." Issei said with a smirk.</p><p>"It seems the game was doge ball. Let's win it! Put some spirit!" Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"HAI!" They all shouted.</p><p>"Good reply! If you work hard, I will give you a reward!" Rias said and Issei gained a perverted look.</p><p>"OOOOH! We definitely cannot lose! Boooobs!" Issei said and both Koneko and Y/n hit him in the gut, making him fall to his knees.</p><p>"Nice!" Y/n said and they high-fived.</p><p>Issei then gave them all headbands.</p><p>"Everyone! Let's all become one team by wearing this!" Issei said.</p><p>"Ara, you're prepared." Rias said with a smile. "You're surprisingly prepared, Issei. It's well made." she said.</p><p>"For once you didn't do anything perverted...I'm so proud of you." Y/n said wiping a tear from his eye.</p><p>"This workmanship is better than expected." Koneko said looking at the headband.</p><p>"Ara ara. If I remember correctly, the other clubs also wear items like this." Akeno said.</p><p>"That's right Akeno-san! I also created one for us because of that! Here, Kiba." Issei said giving a headband to him. "You focus on winning right now." He said.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, thanks." Kiba said and stared at the headband. "Winning, huh. That's right, winning is important." Kiba said softly.</p><p>"You alright man?" Y/n asked putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Kiba said with a small smile.</p><p>The game then began with a rough start.</p><p>"Aim at him! Aim at Hyoudou!" One of the players said.</p><p>"AAAH!! You bastards are only aiming at me! Don't fuck with me!" Issei said angrily.</p><p>"There's no way we can hit the two great Ojou-samas, Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai." One shouted.</p><p>"We can't hit the healing type maiden Asia-chan, or the school mascot, loli type character Koneko-chan either!" Shouted another.</p><p>"If we hit Kiba or Y/n, then the girls will kill us! Then, there's only you left!" Another shouted.</p><p>"It's a puzzle as to why you are present in the Occult club full of cute girls and hot boys!" Another boy shouted. "Die, beast! Kill Issei!!!" He shouted and threw the ball, luckily Issei caught it.</p><p>"The ball is being focussed on Issei!" Rias said with a smirk.</p><p>"In battle terms, It would be called 'sacrifice'! It's our chance Issei-san!" Karin said.</p><p>"I will do my best! Shit! I can't think of this as a game anymore!" Issei said and passed the ball to Y/n who then threw it at one of the enemy's face.</p><p>"Score!" Y/n said with a smirk.</p><p>"Alright! With this, winning is a piece of cake! Did you see that combination!" Issei said and pumped his fist.</p><p>"Shit! Resent me all you want! Damn you handsome!" One of them shouted and threw the ball at Kiba was spacing out.</p><p>"What are you standing there dazed for!" Issei said and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, Issei-kun?" Kiba asked confused.</p><p>"What are you do-" Issei was then cut off when the ball hit him square in the nuts.</p><p>Issei then fell to the floor and held his sack.</p><p>"My...M-My balls..." He muttered quietly.</p><p>"I got the ball! Good job, Issei!" Rias said and was rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.</p><p>"Ara ara, that's not it. It seems a different ball is in a bit of a bind, don't you think?" Akeno said with a giggle.</p><p>"What?! If he becomes impotent because of this, I will be troubled! Asia, treatment him!" Rias said frantically.</p><p>"H-Hai, is Issei-san hurt?! She asked.</p><p>"It's a bit of an important place, you know...Treat him in the back." Rias said and Asia looked confused.</p><p>"An important place?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"Koneko, take Issei to a place where people can't see him." Rias said as Koneko began to drag him by his collar.</p><p>"Understood." She said with a monotone voice.</p><p>"Neko-chan, if he does anything funny..." Y/n started with a smirk and she nodded her head with a smile.</p><p>After the game had ended and Asia healed Issei's one-eyed snake, it began to rain. Rias then smacked Kiba.</p><p>"How is it? Are you awake now?" She asked him with a serious face. "We were able to win the club matches, but in that arena where the team should have stuck together united, your heart was somewhere else from the start. What exactly is the matter?" She asked him and Y/n and Asia walked over to them.</p><p>"I apologize for the tournament. It seems I wasn't feeling well. Is it fine now? The ball tournament is over now..." He said with a smile and began to walk away. "I am a bit tired, so please allow me to take a bit of a break from club activities." He said but Y/n grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Dude, you've been acting weird these past few days." Y/n said but Kiba slapped his hand away.</p><p>"It doesn't concern you." He said coldly.</p><p>"Even I start worrying." Y/n said.</p><p>"Worry? Who worries about who? I thought devils are supposed to shrewd creatures?" Kiba said with a scoff. "Well, I guess it was my fault for not following my master." Kiba said and Y/n grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>"Oi! Just when we were getting together as a team, if you do something like this then it will be a problem. Don't we have to compensate for each other's short-comings? We're comrades, aren't we?" Y/n asked grabbing his collar.</p><p>"Comrades...You are too high on emotions." Kiba said slapping his hand. "Y/n-kun. I remembered something essential at this place." Kiba said and began to walk away.</p><p>"Something essential?" Y/n asked,</p><p>"That's right. The reason I was fighting for."</p><p>"Wasn't it for Rias?"</p><p>"No. I'm living for revenge." Kiba said angrily. "To destroy the holy sword Excalibur, that's the reason why I fight." He said and left.</p><p>"Kiba..." Y/n said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'There was no way that I had forgotten my revenge against the holy sword Excalibur. It's just that I was caught up in the school atmosphere.' Kiba thought as he walked through the streets of Kuoh in the rain. 'My comrades, my life and my name. I received it all from my master, Rias Gremory. Wishing for anymore is too much. Till I am able to fulfil that revenge, thinking about living for my fallen comrades is-' He was then cut out of his thoughts when he sensed a presence behind him.</p><p>He immediately summoned his sword and clashed with none other than Freed Selzan.</p><p>"Yahoo~! Been a long time." He said with a rapey face. "Oh my? Not feeling too well? I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because I get to reunite with you!" He said and shouldered his sword.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"That sword is!" Kiba said with wide eyes looking at the sword.</p><p>"Let's check which is stronger between my Excalibur and your demonic sword, shall we?" Freed asked and licked his sword. "I will repay you by killing you!" He said with a crazy smile.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"The Holy sword project?" Y/n asked curiously as Rias, Karin and Asia sat in his room.</p><p>"Till some years back, a project existed to raise children who could wield Excalibur. Yuuto is the survivor of that project." She said solemnly.</p><p>"The Church had that sort of project? This is my first time hearing of this..." Asia said sadly.</p><p>"Holy swords are weapons that pose a great threat to devils. However, I heard that only one person able to wield them appears every few decades." Rias explained.</p><p>"There is a Longinus-type holy weapon. The sacred gear wielded by the one who killed Jesus Christ." Karin said and stared at her cup.</p><p>"The name 'True Longinus' may be more famous. It is said that the word 'Longinus' was derived from it. Yuuto is one of those who received training to adapt to the holy swords, particularly Excalibur." Rias said.</p><p>"Then, is Kiba able to wield holy swords?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"No, Kiba wasn't able to adapt to holy swords. The training facility labelled the test subjects who couldn't adapt to the swords as 'defects' and had them disposed of." Rias said solemnly and Karin looked sad.</p><p>"Disposed of...as in..." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia said feeling a little sick.</p><p>"That Church bunch calls us devils evil existences, but I believe that the ill will of humanity is quite evil. When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being abused for holy swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents effectively as a devil. It would have been a waste of his talents for swords if he was obsessed over Holy swords. But that boy wasn't able to forget about the Holy swords, those were involved with the holy swords, and the people of the church." Rias said.</p><p>"So that's the reason why he hates priests and Holy swords that much, huh..." Y/n said.</p><p>"Anyway, I will keep watch over him for the time being. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the Holy swords. It would be great if he returns to his usual self." Rias said with a sigh.</p><p>"Now that I think about it. It was this photo that probably made him act like that." Y/n said showing the photo album.</p><p>"Is there someone you know who is related to the church?" Karin asked looking at the photo.</p><p>"No, none of my relatives. Just that during my childhood days, there was a child that was a Christian." Y/n said.</p><p>"I see. To think that there was a holy sword in this town 10 years ago, how terrifying." Karin said.</p><p>"Then that really was a Holy sword?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's one of the Holy swords. It's not as great as Excalibur, but it's the real thing. I had heard my predecessor Devil in this town had disappeared. But if I remember correctly..." Rias then railed off then stood up. "For the time being..." She said and began to strip. "Let's go to sleep for today.</p><p>"Is it really necessary to strip?" Y/n asked and looked at Karin who was blushing and also began to strip.</p><p>"Why? You know I can't sleep if I am not naked, right?" Rias said and began to take her bra off.</p><p>"But why are you stripping in my room?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Because I'm going to sleep with you." She nonchalantly.</p><p>Asia then puffed out her cheeks with a red face.</p><p>"Then, I will also sleep! I will sleep with Y/n-san!" Asia said blushing and began to strip.</p><p>"Asia, let me have him tonight." Rias said with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"No! I too have the right to be pampered by Y/n-san. Even I want to sleep together with Y/n-san!" Asia said and lightning sparked between them.</p><p>"Then let's have Y/n decide it." Rias said and they looked at them.</p><p>"Y/n-san, will you sleep with me?" Asia asked timidly.</p><p>"It's obvious it's me." Rias said bluntly.</p><p>"Let's just save the arguments and have all three of you sleep with me, alright?" Y/n asked with a smile and they reluctantly nodded their heads.</p><p>************************</p><p>The next day, Y/n walked the halls of the Clubroom but was pulled into one of the rooms and thrown on the bed. Y/n looked up and saw Akeno straddling his waist.</p><p>"Akeno?!" Y/n asked and tried to get up, only to fail when she pushed him down.</p><p>"I really am fond of you, Y/n-kun." She said and put her boobs to his chest.</p><p>He looked down and saw she was in nothing but a bathroom robe.</p><p>"I initially thought of you as a cute junior, but now it's different." She said and put her hand in between her legs. "The sight of you standing again and again in the battle against the Phenex, and how you beat him...Looking at the gentleman who fought such a wonderful battle, even I will start to get aroused." She said and moaned softly. "Sometimes when I start thinking of you. the area around my chest starts to heat. My heart starts to pound faster, and I can't help it." She said and nibbled on his neck. "Also, when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of the bully inside me rises. Could this be love?" She asked blushing. But if I lay my hands on you, then Rias and Karin might get angry. You really are a sinful man, Y/n-kun." She said.</p><p>"Wha?! Me, sinful?! It's not like I'm a demon." Y/n said sarcastically.</p><p>She then slipped the robe off her shoulders, showing her big breasts and her perky nipples.</p><p>"Want to have an affair with me?" She asked him and swayed her boobs in front of his face.</p><p>"An affair?!" Y/n asked shocked.</p><p>"I will keep whatever that occurs starting now a secret from both Buchou, Asia-chan and Karin. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us. I also want to experience it at least once, the act of being tied together with a younger boy in lust. Surprisingly, I also have a Masochistic side within me as well. I think it's fine to try having a man inside me for once." She said and cupped his cheek.</p><p>"Wait...For once? You mean...?" Y/n started.</p><p>"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu~. Y/n-kun should be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me." She said and he looked at her surprised.</p><p>"W-Well..." Y/n started.</p><p>"You have done it with Buchou...Right?" She asked him and he looked away.</p><p>"Oh~, who was it with~? I won't tell anyone." She told and he looked at her.</p><p>"I was about to do it with Karin first, but then Grayfia-san showed up and I was cock blocked. After we lost the rating game...I kind of...Gave my virginity to Lilith." Y/n said with a blush and looked away.</p><p>"Lilith?" Akeno asked and there was a blue fire next to them.</p><p>"That would be me, hun." Lilith said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh! So you are the fabled demon of the battlefield. I've read up a lot about you." Akeno said with a smile and sat up on Y/n waist. "So...How was he?" She asked lustfully.</p><p>"Oh~, he was an animal~!" Lilith said putting her hand in between her legs. "He hit all the right spots and I couldn't help but scream out his name." Lilith said and sat by his head.</p><p>"My~ my~, Y/n-kun~" Akeno said lustfully and smirked at him.</p><p>"Hey! What about me?!" They heard Nevan asked and she formed on the other side of his head. "I still need my turn~." She said lustfully.</p><p>The door to the room. They all looked and saw Rias and Karin with deadly auras around them.</p><p>"Y/n." Rias said darkly.</p><p>"What's the meaning of this?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Don't worry. You don't think I was planning to go all the way, do you?" Akeno asked and got off his waist.  </p><p>"Even so, there is a limit, even I still haven't..." Rias trailed off with a blush.</p><p>"If we go by the book, you're getting a late start aren't you?" Akeno said and lightning sparked between them.</p><p>"Y/n, who are they?" Karin asked with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"This is...Lilith, my sacred gear. And that's Nevan, one of the weapons that I can use." Y/n said and their eyes widened.</p><p>"Ara ara~, you shouldn't word it like that Darling~." Nevan said pushing her boobs on his back.</p><p>"You mean THE Lilith and Nevan? The queens of the battlefield?" Karin asked shocked.</p><p>"The very one." Lilith said with a smile.</p><p>"Y/n." Rias said a bit angry. "You are having quite a bit of fun with all these women, aren't you?" She asked annoyed and pulled his cheek.</p><p>"No! Ish was a misunderstanding." Y/n said with his hands in defence</p><p>She then pouted and turned away.</p><p>"Do as you like!" She said with a huff and slammed the door close on her way out.</p><p>"She's so cute when she's jealous. Y/n-kun, your relationship is steadily progressing." Akeno said with a giggle and Y/n sighed.</p><p>"You believe me, right?" He asked Karin.</p><p>"I know you wouldn't do something like that." Karin said with a smile and pecked his lips. "Enough about that, Lilith-sama, Nevan-sama, please tell me some of the stories from the great war!" She said with stars in her eyes.</p><p>"Very well. I will tell you the tales of my glorious battles and debaucherous adventures." Lilith said with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out.</p><p>"Oh boy." Y/n said and rubbed his forehead.</p><p>*******************</p><p>"You're not walking together with Buchou-san?" Asia asked as Y/n and Asia walked home with Issei trailing behind. </p><p>"Rias is a little upset with me, and Karin went to do something, I guess." Y/n said scratching his head.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Asia asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, just some stuff, but I'll apologize to her later, so need to worry." Y/n said with a small smile.</p><p>"I understand but...I, too, have been talking back to Buchou-san lately, so it may be my fault." Asia said sadly but then felt a hand on her head.</p><p>"It's fine Asia. She's not mad at you." Y/n said with a smile, making her blush.</p><p>When Y/n got home and put his hand on the doorknob, he immediately tensed up.</p><p>"Do you feel that?" Issei asked worried and they rushed inside.</p><p>"Mom!" Issei shouted.</p><p>"Oh, welcome home. Why are you all pale?" She asked them and they saw two people sitting in front of her.</p><p>"Thank goodness." Y/n said relieved. 'Exorcists?' he thought and looked at the cross around their necks.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Issei-kun, Y/n-kun." A girl with chestnut brown hair said with a wave and smile.</p><p>"Wait...Irina?!" Y/n asked shocked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yahoo~" She said with a smile.</p><p>"Who?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"This girl is Irina Shidou-chan. Back then she was a boy, but she definitely looks like a girl now. I was surprised too." Miki said.</p><p>"EEEEEH?! You weren't a boy?!" Issei asked shocked while Y/n snickered.</p><p>"You couldn't help but make the mistake. Back then, I was a tomboy stuck with a masculine face." She said with a smile and then looked at Y/n. "Though a lot of things happened before we could meet huh." She said sadly.</p><p>Y/n then glanced at the blue-haired girl that had a green streak in her hair.</p><p>'That cloth in her must be a holy sword. What are they doing here?' Y/n then looked serious.</p><p>"Truly you can never tell what might happen at a reunion." Irina said seriously. "Oh don't worry. We're already heading home today." She said in a cheery voice. Returning to Japan after so long made me nostalgic, so I just dropped by. But it's time to say farewell, Xenovia." She said and the blue-haired girl followed her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You're welcome to stay longer. I'll stop by another time. See you later, Issei-kun, Y/n-kun." Irina said and Xenovia looked at them</p><p>"I'm ready anytime." She said seriously and Y/n glared at her.</p><p>Then left, and after a few seconds Rias and Karin burst through the door.</p><p>"Issei! Asia! Y/n!" She shouted and then pulled them into a hug. "So nothing happened. Are you hurt? They didn't do anything to you?" She asked frantically.</p><p>'Buchou's boobs.' Issei thought with a perverted smile but he was hit over the head by Y/n.</p><p>"It's okay. Mom is a normal human being, so it would probably be problematic if they touched us." Y/n said with a smile as she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, thank goodness. I've been hearing reports of people associated with the church slipping into town, but...I couldn't have imagined..." She then trailed off with a smile.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're safe." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>"If because of fighting we were separated, and I lost you, then I..." Rias said then wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Y/n then pulled her into a deep kiss.</p><p>"Don't think like that. I'm tougher than I look. And I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I should have defused the situation." Y/n said cupping her cheeks.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for all the back-talk I've been doing. I thought Buchou-san would take Y/n-san away...I thought I couldn't win..." Asia said and Rias pulled her into her breasts.</p><p>"It's fine." Rias said giggling and they went to Y/n's room.</p><p>"For the girls to make contact in the daytime and have a conversation like that, with the devils who run this city. In other words, they want to negotiate with me." Rias said with a hand on her chin as she sat on Y/n bed.</p><p>"The Church negotiating with Devils?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"I don't know what they intend, but the girls intend to pay a visit to the clubroom tomorrow after school. To confront us and not make any attack whatsoever. It's like they pledged to God. The clergy, relying on Devils like us, it's as though their backs are against the wall. A priest that paid a visit to this city was murdered, it seems, and I wonder if they are under considerable pressure." Rias said then sighed.</p><p>**********************</p><p>Kiba was glaring daggers at the two exorcists in front of them as Y/n leaned against the wall of the club room.</p><p>"The other day, three of the holy swords Excalibur were stolen while in storage, under Church care." Irina explained while Y/n chuckled softly.</p><p>'Church can't even protect their own Holy weapons. How useless.' Y/n thought.</p><p>"Eh? So the holy sword of legend, Excalibur, just how many are there?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Issei-kun, the true Excalibur was broken in battle, long ago." Irina said and he looked confused.</p><p>"Broken? Even though it's a famous sword?" He asked.</p><p>"It's current form..." Xenovia started and took off the cloth of the sword. "From the pieces of the broken Excalibur, 7 new blades were created via alchemy. This is one of them, Excalibur destruction." She said and began to wrap it up again.</p><p>"And mine is..." Irina said pulling the ribbon on her arm that then formed a Katana. "Excalibur mimic. It's really convenient in that it can freely transform it's shape." She said with a goofy smile as the Katana went back to being a ribbon.</p><p>"So, what is your business?" Rias asked as Kiba was still glaring.</p><p>"Of the seven Excaliburs, two each are held by the Catholic, Protestant, and Orthodox Churches, and the remaining one was last during the three-sided war. This discussing is about how one was stolen from each sect and brought to this land." Xenovia explained.</p><p>"How careless. So who would do such a thing?" Karin asked.</p><p>"The one who stole it is the leader of the fallen Angels, the one who guards against the children of God. Kokabiel." Xenovia said.</p><p>"The leader of the fallen angels?!" Rias asked shocked. "What's more, it's Kokabiel, one whose name appears among those inscribed in the bible." Rias said.</p><p>"He wiped out the exorcists covertly dispatched a few days ago. Which brings us to our request...No, our demand. The devils must keep out of the fighting between Grigori and us over the Excaliburs. In other words, we came to tell to keep your noses out of this incident." Xenovia said seriously.</p><p>"You're full of yourself, aren't you? What if we teamed up with the Fallen angels?" Rias asked with a glare as Y/n narrowed his eyes at them.</p><p>"Headquarters is concerned with that possibility as well." Xenovia said.</p><p>"On the name of Gremory, I will not alley with fallen angels." Rias said seriously.</p><p>"We're not asking for your help. In fact, teaming up with the side of God, even if temporarily, would have no impact on the three-way standoff." Xenovia said with a small smile.</p><p>"How do you think the Orthodox church will act?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Until this matter is resolved, they will guard the remaining blade to the death."</p><p>"So you're telling me that just the two of you are going to take them back from Kokabiel? How reckless. Do you intend to die?" Rias asked them.</p><p>"That's right." Irina said.</p><p>"It's been determined that if the fallen angels make use of the Excaliburs, they won't care if everything gets destroyed. At least as far as our role goes, we will remove Excaliburs from the hands of the fallen angels." Xenovia said as they stood up from the couch.</p><p>"For that, we dedicate our bodies. The only thing that can stand up to an Excalibur is an Excalibur." Irina said determinedly. </p><p>" Your faith as alway is uncanny. I wonder, is it possible for just the two of you?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Of course we don't intend to just throw our lives away." Xenovia said.</p><p>"Such self confidence. Could you have a secret weapon?" Karin asked</p><p>"I'll leave that to your imagination. Our business is concluded. Let's go home, Irina." Xenovia said and began to walk.</p><p>"Oh, won't you have some tea?" Rias asked them.</p><p>"We don't need it."</p><p>"Sorry about that. Well then." Irina said apologetically.</p><p>"Meeting you at Y/n Hyoudou's house is the last thing I would have expected, but...are you the 'witch' Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked and Asia looked shocked.</p><p>"At one point, the word on the inside was that you're a former 'Holy woman'? I had that you had drifted off somewhere in exile, but I didn't think you had become a devil." Irina said.</p><p>"Ah...uhm...I.." Asia began to nervously say.</p><p>"It's okay. I won't let the higher ups know I saw you here." Irina said sadly. "It'd be a real shock for people who around the 'Saint' Asia to hear of the current situation." She said and Asia looked down.</p><p>"But a devil? For the who was called Saint, to have fallen as far as you have. Do you still believe in your God?" Xenovia asked.</p><p>"A girl who has become a devil shouldn't have faith in the lord, right?" Irina asked softly.</p><p>"People may commit treason and still feel a sense of guilt, so there are some who do not lose their faith. I get that same feeling from you." Xenovia said.</p><p>"It's just that I cannot let it go. Because I have always believed." Asia said nervously.</p><p>"I see. In that case, it's better that we kill you right now. I will behead you now, in the name of our God." Xenovia said and unwrapped her sword. "Our God will reach out with his benevolent hand to even the most sinful." She said but both, Irina and Xenovia were surrounded by glowing blue swords.</p><p>"I think I have been quiet long enough." Y/n said and stood in front of Asia with a glare. "Not only do you accuse us of being with fallen angels, you also threaten the innocent Asia. Nobody saved Asia when the church kicked her out. No one helped her when she sought salvation, did they? Everyone of you all can't understand Asia's kindness and are all total idiots." Y/n said angrily.</p><p>"'Saints', don't need friends. What's important is that her benevolence and affection not show favoritism. All she need to live is God's love." Xenovia said with a frown and the blue swords came closer to their necks.</p><p>"Your useless God didn't save Asia when she was at death's door now, did he?" Y/n asked and they looked at him angrily.</p><p>"God loves us. If nothing happened, then her faith was lacking. Or it was just false." Irina said touching her ribbon.</p><p>"What is the girl to you?" Xenovia asked.</p><p>"She my family. My friend. My comrade. So I'll protect her, even if it means going up against the church." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>"Is that a challenge to the church? A mere devil shoots off big with his mouth." Xenovia said and Kiba stepped up.</p><p>"Perfect. I'll be your opponent." Kiba said and she looked at him.</p><p>"And who are you?" She asked.</p><p>"I am you Senpai, though a failed creation." He said with a glare.</p><p>They then all went outside.</p><p>"I want to confirm something before we begin. This is a private duel that doesn't concern the church. We don't plan to have things get any bigger than this. I take that you guys also recognize that fact?" Xenovia asked looking at Rias.</p><p>"Hai." She said and looked at Kiba. 'It seems like Yuuto won't calm down unless this happens.' She thought.</p><p>"I shall test the power of the servant of Rias Gremory and our so called 'Senpai'." Xenovia said getting into a stance. "Are you laughing?" She asked Kiba.</p><p>"The thing that I wanted to so hopelessly crush has appeared right in front of my eyes. It's happiness." Kiba said with a dark smile.</p><p>"I heard that there was someone among the test subjects who escaped being disposed of. Is that you?" Xenovia asked and Kiba began to get more furious.</p><p>"Hyoudou Y/n-kun, it was a shock to see that you'd turn into a devil after the long-awaited meeting with you." Irina said sadly.</p><p>"Shidou Irina, it certainly has been a while. Things tend to change when you leave the country." Y/n said.</p><p>"Because I had an aptitude for the holy sword, I went to England, and once I thought that I would be useful serving as the Lord's representative. I received such a harsh destiny, seeing my dear friends had turned into a devil! This is also the Lord's trial! But by overcoming this trial, I will move one step forward towards true faith!" Irina said dramatically. Come, Y/n-kun! I will judge your sins with this Excalibur! Amen!" She said and pointed her Katana at him.</p><p>"To think you've changed this much, Irina." Y/n said with a sigh. 'Welp, there goes my childhood crush.' Y/n thought sadly.</p><p>'Oh don't feel to bad.' Lilith said and he grumbled under his breath.</p><p>"Let's do this." Y/n said and Yamato appeared in his hand.</p><p>Kiba and Xenovia began to clash.</p><p>"Sword birth, boosted gear and also twilight healing. All of them are heretic sacred gears for us. One could say that it was inevitable for you to turn into devils." Xenovia said as she jumped back from Kiba.</p><p>"My power is also made by my comrades' hatred. Comrades who were killed while filled with regret! I will cut apart that Excalibur with this power of mine!" Kiba shouted.</p><p>"Here I come, Y/n-kun!" Irina said and clashed with Y/n.</p><p>"Now! Burn up! And then freeze!" Kiba said as a sword made of ice and another made of fire appeared in his hands. "Flare brand! Freeze mist!" He said and swung at Xenovia only to miss when she evaded it.</p><p>"Light movements of a knight and demonic swords of fire and ice, huh. However, too naive!" Xenovia said raising her sword above her head.</p><p>She swung down and shattered both of Kiba's swords, she also created a big crater when her sword hit ground and sent Kiba flying back.</p><p>"My Excalibur destruction is an incarnation of destruction. There's nothing that can't be broken." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"Even if it's not the true Excalibur, this destructive power. Destroying all 7 swords will be walking a path of carnage, eh." Kiba said with smile.</p><p>'Are you stupid?!' Y/n thought annoyed. 'All for a sword?!' He thought and evaded a strike from Irina.</p><p>"Shall we finish it on this side as well?!" She asked and dashed at him.</p><p>"I think we should." Y/n said and vanished, leaving a glowing blue after image of him.</p><p>"Wha-?!" Irina was cut off when Y/n appeared behind her and held his sword to her neck.</p><p>"Yield." Y/n said.</p><p>"I...I yield." She said with her head down.</p><p>"It's a match between that Holy sword and my demonic sword to see whose destructive power is greater!" Kiba said and a big sword appeared in his hands.</p><p>"How unfortunate. You made the wrong choice." Xenovia said and shattered his sword with ease.</p><p>She then spun her sword around and hit him in the gut with hilt, making him cough out saliva.</p><p>"Your weapons are those varied demonic swords and that swift speed of yours. You don't have enough muscle strength to handle hugs swords, and it also seals up that speed you are so proud of." She said and he fell to his knees. "Do you seek destructive power? Isn't that unneeded for your characteristic? You don't even understand that, huh." Xenovia said and turned her back to him.</p><p>"W-Wait!" Kiba muttered.</p><p>" I want to fight you next." Xenovia said pointing at Y/n.</p><p>"What? This isn-" Karin started but was cut off.</p><p>"Don't worry. I can handle myself." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Very well then." Xenovia said and got into a stance.</p><p>"Come at me." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>Xenovia then dashed at Y/n, but he blocked with Yamato. The force of her swing made a small shockwave.</p><p>"Wha?! How is your sword not broken?!" Xenovia asked in disbelief and jumped back a distance.</p><p>"Maybe you are to weak?" Y/n taunted and she gritted her teeth.</p><p>She then dashed at him and started swinging her sword. Y/n blocked all of her attacks effortlessly.</p><p>"You're not worthy as my opponent." Y/n said and swung his sword.</p><p>She tried to block it with her sword, but the strength behind his swing sent her flying into a tree.</p><p>"How boring!" Y/n said and walked to the others.</p><p>"We will be counting on you regarding the discussion we had before." Irina said helping Xenovia up. "Just say it anytime if you ever feel like being judged. Amen." Irina said with a smile holding up her cross.</p><p>"I will say one thing though, the 'White Dragon' has already woken." Xenovia said and then grunted in pain. "You will meet him one day, but you'll definitely never be able to beat him if you're like that." Xenovia said to Issei and he looked nervous.</p><p>'The white dragon? He might actually be a good opponent to fight against.' Y/n thought with a grin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait! Yuuto!" Rias shouted and ran after Kiba. "Aren't you the Knight the Gremory family?!" She asked holding his arm. "It'll be troublesome if you just 'get lost'." She said worried.</p><p>"I was able to escape, thanks to my comrades," He said and took her hand off him, "but as a result, their collective hatred entered the devil sword." He said and began to walk away.</p><p>"Yuuto, why?" Rias said softly and Issei looked worried.</p><p>******************</p><p>"Why are you calling me out?" Saji asked Y/n and Issei.</p><p>"Indeed. What are you planning?" Koneko asked holding Y/n's sleeve.</p><p>"I called for Saji, so why is Koneko here?" Issei asked nervously.</p><p>"I followed you because you were acting strange." She said and put him in an arm lock.</p><p>"THAT HURTS! I GET IT! I WILL TELL YOU!" Issei shouted while tapping her hand.</p><p>Issei then explained to them and they both went wide eye.</p><p>"NO!! I'm going back!" Saji said and tried to run, but Koneko held him back. "Why me?! Isn't this a problem for you Servants?! I'm a stray Servant! This has nothing to do with me!" Saji shouted.</p><p>"Don't say that. I know that, as a devil, you may be able to offer us help." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Stop kidding! I have no reason to help you guys! I'd get killed! Killed by the student council president! That upper-class girl of yours, Rias, is both serious and gentle! But mine is only serious!!" Saji said with a pale face.</p><p>"Saji." Y/n said and put his arm around his neck. "I can help you out with your little Sona problem." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Eh?!" Saji asked curiously but then thought about it. "No no no nononono! I'm not gonna listen." Saji said.</p><p>"I'll help as well. For Yuuto's sake, you know?" Koneko said determinedly.</p><p>"Aww, thanks my little Neko." Y/n said petting her head making her pur. "Kawai~." He said softly and she turned red.</p><p>"Nya~" She said and he had a nosebleed.</p><p>'Too...Cute!' Y/n thought wiping his nose.</p><p>"Please keep this a secret from the club president and Akeno. Also, I don't want Asia to get too involved with this." Issei said seriously.</p><p>"Buchou must be opposed to this." Koneko said.</p><p>"So this is about conforming our interests to those of the friendly parties first, and listening to the Devils' words second? Our relationship might worsen after this negotiation, but I have to bet my life on this." Issei said determinedly.</p><p>"As such, Koneko should drop out as well. Saji can run away when things get dangerous." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"Is that so? So long" Saji said walking away but he was grabbed by Koneko. "LEMME GO! PREZ IS GONNA KILL ME! IT'LL BE TORTURE WITHOUT A DOUBT!!" He shouted while crying.</p><p>"But the negotiation might still succeed, right? We'll be needing your assistance when that time comes." Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"We don't really need him." Y/n said softly.</p><p>"Stop saying such selfish crap. I'd be dead...dead already..." Saji said depressed.</p><p>"I won't run away, for the sake of our companions." Koneko said determinedly.</p><p>"Well said Neko-chan." Y/n said petting her head, making her blush.</p><p>They then began to walk the streets of Kuoh, looking for their next victi- I mean partners.</p><p>"Well...God bless the errant ship." Xenovia said with a straight face she held a small box labelled 'Donations' in her hands.</p><p>"Please, have some mercy on pitiful me instead of  God!" Irina said holding her hands together with tears in her eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What's with this?" Xenovia asked as a leaf flew into the empty box. "So this is the reality of Japan's giant economy, huh? I dislike countries without a single whiff of faith." Xenovia said with a straight face.</p><p>"Don't be so harsh, Xenovia. We're both out of traveling expenses and food, the pagans aren't showing any mercy, even if we are doing this, you know?" Irina said and cried anime tears. "Aah, how pitiful we are, unable to buy a single loaf of bread!" She continued.</p><p>"Hmph. Isn't this all because you bought the fake painting?" Xenovia asked pointing to the painting.</p><p>"What are you saying?! It has the saint in it! The saleswoman told me so!" Irina said holding the painting.</p><p>"Then who is this?"</p><p>"M-Maybe Saint...Petros?" Irina replied unsure.</p><p>"Don't mess with me! St. Petros isn't like this!" Xenovia said angrily.</p><p>"No! It is him! Even I understand that much!" Irina retorted and Xenovia sighed.</p><p>"Why must I have this one as my partner? Oh God, is this another one of my trails?" Xenovia asked herself exhausted. "Because of this, the protestants' concept of values differ from those of us catholics! Show more respect for the saints!" Xenovia said.</p><p>"What?! It's the old, smelly, bound Catholics who are strange!"Irina said and they got into each other's faces.</p><p>"What did you say, you damned Pagan?!" Xenovia asked angrily.</p><p>"So what, you Pagan?!" Irina asked angrily.</p><p>Both of their stomachs growled and they fell to the floor.</p><p>"...Well, let's fill our stomachs for now, otherwise we'll never get Excalibur back." Xenovia said holding her growling stomach.</p><p>"Yeah. So, are we gonna rob those Pagans of their money? God would forgive us if Pagans are the ones we rob." Irina said and they gained crazy smiles.</p><p>"How about we raid a temple?" Xenovia asked with a crazy smile.</p><p>"And bring their money box back?" Irina asked with a crazy smile.</p><p>"Uhm...Let's cut it out." Xenovia said with a nervously as a police officer walked past them.</p><p>"We'll be earning hatred rather than faith." Irina said.</p><p>"Why don't we put on a street performance here with our swords?" Xenovia suggested.</p><p>"That's more like it! We'll accumulate traveling funds using Excalibur to cut fruit." Irina said in agreement.</p><p>"Though we don't have any fruit to cut from the beginning. Our only choice is to slay this painting." Xenovia said pointing her sword and Irina's eyes widened.</p><p>"No! You can't do that!" She shouted.</p><p>"They're here." Koneko said with a straight face.</p><p>"And standing out." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Then let's slay the merchant who sold us this scribble and get our money back!" Xenovia shouted.</p><p>"Don't call St. Paulos a scribble! You Pagan!"</p><p>"So he's not St. Petros after all, you Pagan?!"</p><p>"H-Hey, you two." Issei said and their stomachs growled. "We-We're going to eat. Are you guys coming?" Issei asked with a sweatdrop.</p><p>************************</p><p>"Delicious! Japanese food is so delicious!" Xenovia said happily as she ate another plate of food.</p><p>"Indeed! This is it! The flavor of our homeland!" Irina said happily as Issei and Saji sweatdropped.</p><p>'Even though they were calling as devils and whatnot, now they're eating like it's no tomorrow.' Y/n thought and took a sip of his drink.</p><p>"So, why did you come into contact with us?" Xenovia asked.</p><p>"Aren't you here to get the Holy sword back?" Issei asked.</p><p>"I told you about that just recently." Xenovia said.</p><p>"To be straight forward, We need you help in destroying the Holy Sword." Y/n said seriously and they looked at him surprised.</p><p>"Well, I suppose I could permit that, as long as you are able to destroy it." Xenovia said and Irina looked at her surprised. "But, please don't blow your cover. We don't to be suspected of having relations with Devils." She said and Irina looked at her.</p><p>"Wait, Xenovia! Is that okay?! It's Issei, we're talking to a devil!" She said pointing at them.</p><p>"To be frank, this mission is too hard for the two of us." Xenovia said closing her eyes.</p><p>"I know that! But..." Irina started.</p><p>"At the very least, we can simply destroy three holy swords and run back. Even if our own Holy sword is seized, we could destroy then with our bare hands. If we use our probability of returning safely is about thirty percent, which is practically suicide." Xenovia said.</p><p>"You should have known that all along. That is not the thought process of us believers." Irina said.</p><p>"But I've changed my mind. My faith is flexible, and it can adapt to the best case whenever needed." Xenovia said crossing her arms.</p><p>"Hey! I thought that your faith was strange!" Irina said waving her dessert spoon around.</p><p>"I'm not denying that. But I believe that accomplishing the mission and coming back safely is a real show of faith. Survive and fight for God's sake. Is that wrong?" Xenovia asked Irina.</p><p>"It isn't but..." Irina said looking dejected.</p><p>"We aren't borrowing the devil's power. Instead, we are borrowing the Dragon's power. As with the legend goes, it's as powerful as a Devil King, isn't it? This meeting must also be a sign from God." Xenovia said.</p><p>"Ah shit. Here we go again." Y/n said softly.</p><p>"A-Are they Ok?" Saji asked softly while Issei sweatdropped.</p><p>"In-Indeed, we must borrow the Dragon's power. No, it's sophistry! Your faith is strange after all!" Irina said.</p><p>"That aside, Irina, aren't they old friends of yours? How about trusting them for once?" Xenovia said and Irina looked at Y/n.</p><p>"I know..." She said softly with a blush.</p><p>"Ok, I'll lend you the Dragon's power, and with it the negotiation will have succeeded." Issei said and took out his phone. "Can I call you our partners now?" He asked.</p><p>******************</p><p>"I understand." Kiba said as he sat next to Koneko and Y/n in the restaurant. "Honestly, I feel sorry for you failing to receive permission to use the Holy Sword." He said.</p><p>"Now you've done it." Xenovia said with a frown.</p><p>"So you still have some reservations about the 'Holy sword project'? But thanks to that plan, usage of the Holy swords has been extended greatly. And because of that, swordsmen, like myself and Xenovia, are born to answer the calls of the Holy swords." Irina said and he looked angrily at her.</p><p>"But what about receiving permission to get ride of all of the test subjects after the plan's failure?" He asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Even for the church, that's one of their biggest turn-offs. The person was exiled as a heretic, and now they're at the side of the fallen angels." Xenovia said and his eyes widened. "Valper Galilei. The man called the 'Archbishop of massacre'." She said.</p><p>"So, you let a man, that basically killed lots of children go? Are you church people all idiots?" Y/n asked and they glared at him. "It's no wonder why they were able to steal the Holy swords so easily. I find you lack of competence...disturbing." He continued.</p><p>"He followed the fallen angels and they got to him, huh?" Kiba said with his hand on his chin. "Actually, I was attacked by someone carrying a Holy sword a few days earlier. His name was Freed Sellzen. Do you know him?" He asked and Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>"Isn't that the damned Abbey?" Issei asked.</p><p>"He is the genius who became an exorcist under direct leadership of the Vatican department of the Pope when he was only thirteen. He contribution in regards to exterminating devils and monsters one after another was unparalleled." Irina explained.</p><p>"But he went too far, going on to lay his hands even on his brothers. Freed never had an ounce of Faith from the very beginning. What he possessed was hostility against monsters and an abnormal obsession with combat. It was only a matter of time before he was questioned." Xenovia explained.</p><p>"I understand. It's just too much." Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"So, is this about maneuvering when Freed is busy with his seized Holy sword? Fine. Let's form the battlefront of the destruction of the Holy sword. Contact me if anything happens." Xenovia said and they stood up. "I'll repay this meal, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei." She said.</p><p>"Thanks for the meal, Issei! Even if you're a devil, God will forgive me, as long as it's Issei's treat!" Irina said with a smile. "Bye Y/n-kun!" She said and they left.</p><p>**************</p><p>"Issei, why are you doing this? Things would only have gotten worse if you messed this up." Kiba said as they all sat at the park. "It's for our friends. Besides, you helped as well. I thought that it might become your strength this time." Issei said.</p><p>"There's also the possibility that I'd mess up and puzzle Buchou, you know?" Kiba said</p><p>"Rias would be surely be saddened if we just went on a rampage like that. Our assertive move of making Irina and Xenovia our friends might also puzzle Rias, but isn't that better then you just 'getting lost'?" Y/n said and Kiba just stared a him.</p><p>"Yuuto..." Koneko said and held his sleeve. "I'd feel lonely if Yuuto wasn't here. I'll help." She said with a sad face. "So please, don't disappear on me." She said and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Hahaha, I lost after all. If Koneko insists, then I won't rampage." He said with a smile. "I get it. Just let me accept you favour this time. Thanks to Issei and Y/n, I know who the true enemy is But we are definitely destroying the Holy Sword if we get it." Kiba said determinedly.</p><p>"Obviously we can't let the Church have it either." Y/n said and put his arm around Kiba's neck and pet Koneko, making her blush. "Ok! Now we've founded our group for the destruction of the Holy Sword!" Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>"Uhm...Me too?" Saji asked in the background. "I've been left out this whole time. What's with the Holy sword and Kiba? I was only called out only to be put aside." He said.</p><p>"Let's talk about me past a little, shall we?" Kiba said. "The Catholic Church carried out a secret project, named 'The Holy Sword Project'. The goal was to induce the continuous births of people adapted to the Holy swords, and it was executed in a facility somewhere. The test subjects were young boys and girls who showed talent with swords, all in possession of the Holy crafts. Each day was filled with ever repeating inhuman experiments. Possessing faith that they were able to become special existences, they withstood the horribly cruel experiments and training. The end result was execution...They were all killed by the clergy with the excuse of being 'unable to adapt to the Holy swords'. After the deaths of my companions, I finally managed to make my escape. Just before my breath stopped, Club President Rias showed up. I wanted to seek revenge for my companions...or rather, I didn't want their deaths to be in vain. I have to prove my strength, for their sake, with the Holy swords." He explained.</p><p>'I knew Asia had a sorrowful childhood, but to think that even Kiba had such and unimaginable past.' Y/n thought solemnly but then heard sniffling.</p><p>"KIBA!" Saji shouted and grabbed his shoulders while crying. "That was too hard! Damn! Neither Gods nor Buddha exist! I feel so pitiful! I can understand why you hate them and the Holy swords! It was just too cruel! Even if I dislike you, pretty-boy, that's irrelevant here! I'll help too!" Saji said wiping his tears and everyone sweatdropped. "Ok! This is our chance! If we are to form the common battlefront, I'll reveal my past as well!" Saji said and they all looked at him depressed, "My goal is...To marry Sona, the student council president!" He said and Issei grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>"Comrade!!" Issei said with stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Saji, listen to me! My goal is to suck on the nipples of the Club president." Issei said with a perverted look.</p><p>Both of their necks were then grabbed by Y/n.</p><p>"That's my Girlfriends you're talking about!!!" Y/n said and kicked them on their backsides, making them fly into the sky.</p><p>"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'RE BLASTING OFF!!!" They shouted and disappeared.</p><p>Kiba just chuckled nervously and Koneko had a straight face.</p><p>"They're the worst, as expected." She said bluntly.</p><p>******************</p><p>"You're looking a little tired there Y/n." Katase said conercend. </p><p>"Are you sleeping much?" Murayama asked him.</p><p>"Oh? I'm fine ladies. No need to concern yourselves." Y/n said with smile, making them blush.</p><p>"W-We wanted to know...If...If..." Katase started but began to fiddle.</p><p>"We were wondering if you wanted to go bowling and some Karaoke?" Murayama asked blushing.</p><p>"I'm going as well." Aika said walking up to them.</p><p>"Ugh, Kiryuu, you're just an attachment that comes along with Asia-chan." Motohama said walking up to them.</p><p>Soon, Issei, Asia and Matsuda joined them.</p><p>"A glasses character overlapping with Motohama, I guess it's fine." Matsuda said.</p><p>"Don't lump me in with that perverted four-eyes over there. You'll stai my reputation." Aika said with a scowl.</p><p>"But aren't you the number one female pervert?" Y/n asked with a sweatdrop but she just laughed.</p><p>"Motomhama's glasses can digitally analyze a woman's body, you know! It's in a league from yours!" Matsuda said and Murayama, Katase and Y/n looked at them disgusted.</p><p>"Disgusting." They said in sync and Aika smiled smugly.</p><p>"Is that ability something only Motohama can do?" She asked and they looked at her shocked. "Ho ho. I see, I see. Fu fu fu...My glasses can analyze a boy's you-know-what! Anything from a little sprout to a gong ringer!" She said and Issei covered his nuts. </p><p>She then looked at Y/n's crotch.</p><p>"Aika!" He said and covered his nuts.</p><p>She then proceeded to have a massive nosebleed.</p><p>"D-Don't worry. You should be able to satisfy both Asia and Gremory senpai, surely." She said and they all blushed. "That's great Asia. Oh, you little angel. You see, Hyoudou's thing is..." Aika started and Asia looked confused.</p><p>"'Thing'?" She asked.</p><p>"Oi! Don't corrupt Asia!" Y/n said putting his hand on Aika's face.</p><p>"Well, anyway. So for now, everyone but Kiba-kun is coming, right?" Aika asked.</p><p>"Nah. I'll somehow get Kiba to come." Issei said</p><p>*****************************</p><p>Y/n and his fellow devils were walking down a dark alley, wearing priest clothes and robes.</p><p>"No luck today either, huh." Saji said with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"We hoped that we might run into him if we pretended to be priests, but..." Y/n trailed off and looked at Kiba who was looking around.</p><p>"Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said looking at him.</p><p>"What's up Kiba?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Seems like the plan worked." Kiba said then looked up. "Above us!" He said and they looked to see Freed on the roof.</p><p>"Hey, troupe of priests. I'l show you the way to heaven!" He said with a crazy smile. "Ah?" He said and got a better look.</p><p>"Freed!" Issei shouted.</p><p>"Ah. Issei-kun, right? Quite a strange reunion, isn't it! So? Has your Dragon power improved? Is it time for me to kill you yet?" He asked with a crazy grin.</p><p>"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted and his gauntlet appeared.</p><p>Kiba unsheathed his sword, Koneko got into a stance, and a pair of black and purple gauntlets in the form of lizards appeared on Saji's hand.</p><p>"Extend line!" Saji shouted and shot out a tongue looking line that attached to Freed's leg. "That won't be enough to take him down! Get him, Kiba!" he said.</p><p>"My pleasure!" Kiba said and dashed towards Freed.</p><p>"Tsk! When you compare your pathetic little demon sword to my Excalibur-chan." Freed said with dark smirk. "There's no contest!!" He shouted and swung his sword.</p><p>Kiba tried blocking it, but the Excalibur just shattered his sword, making him jump back and reforge it.</p><p>"Kiba! You want to switch!" Issei asked.</p><p>I can still take him!" Kiba said.</p><p>"AHAHAHA! My Holy sword is as scary as it looks, isn't it?" Freed said with crazy smile and dashed towards Kiba. "Just die!" He said and broke Kiba's sword with one slash.</p><p>"Shit! He went straight through him!" Issei said surprised and Koneko hugged him from behind. "Eh? K-Koneko-chan?" Issei blushed.</p><p>"I everything you to Yuuto-senpai." She said.</p><p>"Yeah! You can count on me!" Issei said with a smile and she threw him. "AAAAAHHHH! KIBAAAA! SWITCH OUT!!!" Issei shouted while flying towards Kiba.</p><p>"If it's come to this, we have no choice!" Kiba said as Issei touched his shoulder.</p><p>"Transfer!" The gauntlet said.</p><p>"Sword birth!" Kiba shouted and many blades appeared from the ground, heading towards Freed.</p><p>"Tsk!" Freed clicked his tongue and slashed some blades heading for him.</p><p>Kiba jumped onto on of the walls and pulled out two swords. He then jumped into the air and threw one of them at Freed.</p><p>"Oho! It's like a trip to the circus! You damned Devils!" He slashed all the swords around him in a split second. "Hah! You think you can stand up to my Excalibur Rapidly with just speed?!" Freed asked with a crazy smile and jumped into the air. "No good!" He said.</p><p>"Issei-kun above you!" Kiba shouted as Freed raised his sword over his head.</p><p>"You forgot about me!" Y/n said and blocked Freed's strike with Yamato.</p><p>"It's you again!" Freed said annoyed.</p><p>"Do I know you?" Y/n taunted.</p><p>"You asshat!" Freed shouted angrily and Saji's line latched onto his leg.</p><p>"Kiba! I'd like to kick the shit out of this guy myself, but I can't risk it! I'm holding him down for now, so take him out in one shot!" Saji said.</p><p>"Not quite how I wanted to do this,  but he's right. There's two missing Excaliburs left. I might as well take what I can get!" Kiba said determinedly.</p><p>"You sure about that? If you kill me, you won't be able to have these super-satisfying Excalibur battles anymore, you know?" Freed said with a crazy smirk and Kiba glared at him.</p><p>"Oho, It's the sword birth boy." The heard someone say.</p><p>The looked up to the roof and saw another pedifile looking man.</p><p>"Old man Vapla huh?" Freed said looking at the man.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Valpa Galilei!!!" Kiba said angrily.</p><p>"In the flesh. Freed, what do you think you're doing?" Vapla asked.</p><p>"Old man! This stupid Lizard tongue is getting to be a problem!" Freed said annoyed.</p><p>"What an immature Excalibur user you are. Use the Sacred Element you've been granted. Valpa said annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah!" Freed said and the sword began to glow. "Like this?" He asked then cut the line with ease.</p><p>"Freed, we should return to Kokabiel. Leave it at that for now." Valpa said walking away.</p><p>"Tch. Whatever you say, old man." Freed said and jumped onto the roof. "I'll take my leave for now! The next time we meet will be the best battle ever!" He said with a crazy smile.</p><p>"Wait!" Kiba shouted.</p><p>"Not on our watch!" Irina shouted as she and Xenovia stood on the roof where Freed was.</p><p>"In the name of our rebel crushing God, I apprehend you!" Xenovia said.</p><p>"HAH! Now it's you bitches!" Freed said.</p><p>"Don't call Irina a bitch!" Y/n said angrily and appeared in front of him.</p><p>Freed tried to dodge Y/n's sword but got cut on his cheek.</p><p>"You Faggot! You ruined my face!" Freed said angrily.</p><p>"I'm gonna ruin more than just your face." Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Freed said and threw a flash bang, blinding them.</p><p>"Damn! After him, Irina!" Xenovia shouted and they ran after him.</p><p>"I'll follow them too!" Kiba said and jumped onto the roof.</p><p>"Yah, you have fun." Y/n and jumped of the roof to Koneko.</p><p>"What the hell!" Issei said annoyed.</p><p>"What indeed,Hmmm?" They heard Rias say and they tensed up.</p><p>After a few minutes of explain, Rias sighed.</p><p>"Trying to destroy Excalibur? I can't believe you four." Rias said rubbing her as they all sat on their knees.</p><p>"What troublesome children we have here." Sona said crossing her arms. "Yuuto went chasing after that Valpa person, did he?" She asked them. </p><p>"Hai. Together with those from the church. We thought we could just contact you if something went wrong." Y/n said scratching his cheek.</p><p>"You think you would have the leisure to contact me with Yuuto obsessed with revenge?" Rias asked him.</p><p>"H-Hai. You're absolutely right." Y/n said looking down.</p><p>"Koneko too. Why'd you go along?" She asked her.</p><p>"I didn't want Yuuto-Senpai to go away." Koneko said sadly and Rias sighed.</p><p>"Well, no use crying over spilled milk, but, your actions tonight might have a great effect on the world, you know. Do you understand?" Rias asked them with a motherly tone.</p><p>"Hai, sorry." The said in synch.</p><p>"You need to reflect on your actions." Sona said to Saji sternly.</p><p>"UWAHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me! President!!" Saji said with tears in his eyes as he stuck his backside out.</p><p>"That's no good. Your but will be struck a thousand times." She said coldly and raised her hand.</p><p>"Sona! Please take it easy on him. It was my fault he was involved in the first place!" Y/n told with puppy eyes and her glasses began to fog up.</p><p>'K-K-Kawaii~' She thought with face then cleared her through. "F-Fine. Since Y/n has vouched for you..." She started and Saji sighed in relief. "You will get only five hundred spankings!" She said and laid the smack down on his bottom.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n. Don't look away." Rias said pulling his cheek.</p><p>"Hai." Y/n said and rubbed his cheek.</p><p>"I'll get my familiar to look for Yuuto, and once he is found, we'll all go and bring him back." Rias said with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Hai." They said in synch.</p><p>"What foolish children you are." Rias said and pulled them into her breasts. "You make me worry so much." She said smiling.</p><p>"UWAAAHHH! Look over ther! She just let it go without a second thought!" Saji screamed.</p><p>"She'll do things her way, and I'll do things my way." Sona said and her hand was coated in magic.</p><p>"It's nice that we have such a merciful Master." Issei said with a dreamy look.</p><p>"Now then, Issei." Rias said with narrowed eyes. "Stick your butt out." She said and he looked shocked.</p><p>"Eh? Weren't we forgiven?" He asked her and Y/n snickered.</p><p>"Disciplining a servant is a master's job." She said with a smile and her hand was coated in magic. You'll get the same spanking 500 times, too." She said and Y/n burst out into laughter. "That includes you Y/n." She said and he turned pale.</p><p>"Wait what?!" He asked shocked.</p><p>500 hundred spankings later, Y/n and the rest made their way home.</p><p>"We're back!" Y/n said as he entered but then they were all shocked.</p><p>"Welcome back Y/n-kun, Buchou, Issei-kun." Asia said as she and Karin were in nothing but naked aprons.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Don't look at my girlfriends like that!" Y/n said to Issei who was having a nose bleed and chopped his neck, rendering him unconscious. "Asia! Karin! What are you two wearing?!" Y/n asked them and covered his eyes.</p><p>"I asked my friends in class, and they told me that in Japan, this is essential kitchen wear." Asia said with a blush.</p><p>"Eh? Who told you that?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Kiryuu-san." She said and Y/n rubbed his forehead. 'Stop corrupting Asia, Aika!!' Y/n thought.</p><p>'Oh please, you're enjoying it.' Nevan told him with a smirk.</p><p>'Speaking of enjoyment. It's about time that you feed.' Lilith told him and he looked confused.</p><p>'Feed? What do you mean?' Y/n asked her.</p><p>"You're an Incubus, or half. An incubus needs to feed in order to gain power and sustain himself. And you haven't done anything sexual besides having sex with me and that was nearly a month ago.' She explained and he looked nervous.</p><p>"I see. That makes sense. It definitely exudes a 'Devilish woman' feel." Rias said with her hand on her chin looking at Karin and Asia.</p><p>"Eh? I don't want to be a perverted Demon!" Asia said while Rias walked away.</p><p>"D-Do you like it?" Karin asked him timidly.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said with a blush, looking away.</p><p>"It's just not like me." Asia said and dug her head into Y/n's chest.</p><p>"Asia?" Y/n said quietly and looked at Karin who just giggled.</p><p>"Y/n-san, I don't regret turning into a Devil at all." Asia said looking at him.</p><p>"Ah, even if those people from the Church come, I'll protect you, so just don't mind what they say." Y/n said petting her head.</p><p>"I haven't forgotten about my faith. But I have also found something more important than my thoughts about God." She told him.</p><p>"Something more important?" He asked her and she dug her head into his chest with a smile.</p><p>"Y/n-san. Issei-san. Buchou. Everyone in the club. My school friends. Mother and Father. Everyone is very important to me. I don't want to lose any of you. I want to be with you forever. I don't want to be alone anymore." She said on the verge of tears.</p><p>"Don't worry Asia, I'll always be with you. So don't cry and smile like you always do, because your smile really lightens up my day." Y/n said petting her head making her blush.</p><p>"I'm glad I met, Y/n-san." She said giving him a hug.</p><p>"And I'm glad I met you too, Asia." Y/n said and hugged her back but then felt her skin. 'So soft~' Y/n thought.</p><p>"My my." The heard Miki say behind them.</p><p>"Mom?!" Y/n said.</p><p>"Seems I'm in the way here. You're free to go for it you know? The kitchen's a nice battlefield too. Just be sure to clean up properly after okay? Ah, I'd love to peel through the window." She said walking away.</p><p>"Mom!! Are you frustrated?" Y/n shouted and just heard her giggling.</p><p>"Y/n, I've decided to wear one too." Rias walking up to them in a naked apron. "So? Does it suit me?" She asked bending down, showing off her ample cleavage. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"H-Hai." Y/n said looking away.</p><p>"Now then Asia, Karin, let's begin cooking!" Rias said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Hai!" They both said in sync.</p><p>After dinner was finished, Y/n sat on his bed playing with Ahmya when Rias, Karin and Asia entered his room.</p><p>"We should go to bed soon." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll sleep with you, too!" Asia said determinedly.</p><p>Rias and Y/n then felt a presence outside of the room. They looked out and saw Freed gesturing for them to come out.</p><p>"That bastard!" Y/n said as they got dressed and went outside.</p><p>"Wassup, Issei-kun, Asia-tan! No name! You seem to be doing well. How have things been? Could it be you've had sex already? Ah, sorry if that was too blunt. I've always had trouble reading the mood." Freed said with a smirk.</p><p>"You'll have trouble reading anything once I'm done with you." Y/n said with a glare and Rias held her hand up.</p><p>"Stop, Y/n." She said seriously. "Okay, you. What business do you have with us?" She asked him and the looked and saw a 10 winged angel.</p><p>"I suppose it's nice to meet you, daughters of the Gremory Family. Your red hair is most fitting." The fallen said and Y/n glared.</p><p>'Is this bastard flirting with my women?' Y/n thought angrily.</p><p>"I'm reminded of your brother so much, I feel positively nauseous." He said holding something under his arm.</p><p>"Greetings, Fallen Angel Overseer Kokabiel." Rias said seriously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"K-Kokabiel?! Seriously?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Here, a souvenir from me." Kokabiel said and threw the body.</p><p>Y/n caught the person and was shocked.</p><p>"Irina!" Y/n said in disbelief looking at the beaten and bloodied Irina. "Asia!" he said.</p><p>"Hai!" She said and ran over to him.</p><p>Y/n the put Irina down and glared at Kokabiel.</p><p>"You bastard! You dare hurt Irina!" Y/n said angrily and his aura began to flare.</p><p>"How scary. They came all the way to our headquarters, You know? We decided to greet them in kind, but well, two of them got away." Kokabiel said with a smirk.</p><p>"I might be a Gremory, but I am also a King in my own right! Trying to force me to concede something to you here is pointless!" Rias said with a glare.</p><p>"I won't do anything as utterly stupid as pointless as negotiating with a King. Well, if I violate and kill his sisters, Sirzechs' fury may well be directed towards me. I'm actually not so sure I'd mind that." Kokabiel said with a smirk.</p><p>"Too bad, because you will be dealing with my fury!" Y/n said angrily and vanished.</p><p>"Y/n, wait!" Karin shouted but it was too late as Y/n appeared in front of Kokabiel and Yamato in his hand.</p><p>"Oh?" Kokabiel said with a smirk.</p><p>He then summoned a light spear and blocked Y/n's attack but was sent back a bit.</p><p>"This might actually be fun!" Kokabiel said with a crazy smile as Y/n landed back on the ground. "But I'm not here to toy around with you boy." He said.</p><p>"What could you be after, then?" Rias asked with a glare.</p><p>"Your headquarters are in the heart of Kuoh academy, am I right? I was thinking of going on a little rampage of my own there. If I do so, won't Sirzechs be forced to intervene?" Kokabiel asked with a smirk.</p><p>"What?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"If you do that, won't the war between the Fallen Angels, God, and the Devils freak out in full force again?" Rias asked in disbelief.</p><p>"HAHAHAHA! Then my wish will be granted! I thought that by stealing the Excaliburs, I'd be able to goad Michael into war, but instead, he only sent a useless exorcist and two Holy sword users! How boring. Far too boring! So, doesn't going a little berserk in the Demon Lord Sirzechs' little sisters' headquarters sound fun?" He asked them with a crazy smirk.</p><p>"Damned warmonger." Rias said angrily.</p><p>"That's right! That's absolutely right! Ever since the three-way war ended, I've been helplessly bored! Azazel and Shemhaza are just too impassionate about war. Ever since then, they've been lost in collecting and researching utterly meaningless things such as Sacred Gears! They're hardly worth shit. Granted, the boosted gear that that kid has is in a different league." Kokabiel said and Issei's eyes widened. "You brats think I want it, too, don't you? I haven't the slightest bit of interest. However, Azazel is just eyeing it. He just might want it as part of his collection." he continued.</p><p>"Azazel, as in the head of the fallen angels?" Y/n asked with a glare.</p><p>"Either way, I'll have you fight my Excalibur at your headquarters, Rias Gremory. Both Sirzechs and Leviathan's sisters go to that school. I'm looking forward to the chaos that will ensue following this surge of magic. My Excalibur will add to it as well, once it releases the full extent of its ability! I couldn't ask for a better battlefield." Kokabiel said with a smirk.</p><p>"This fucker's not right in the head." Y/n said with gritted teeth.</p><p>"Hahaha! Isn't the insanity of my boss just great?" Freed asked and unsheathed his sword. "I'm getting pumped too, you know. I've never had a reward quite like this before! This Excalibur rapidly. This Excalibur nightmare. This here is Excalibur transparency. And finally, this Excalibur mimic is something I got from the little girl!" Freed said with a crazy smile. "I want to get that other girl's Excalibur destruction too. I'm the world's first multiple Excalibur wielder, huh. But I've been told by old man Valpa that there's a more convenient way to use all of the Excaliburs, you know? Being invincible is great! Aren't I the greatest?" He said with a crazy laugh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So Valpa's research on Excalibur has gotten this far huh? To be honest, that claim sounds quite suspicious to me." Kokabiel said.</p><p>"What are you collecting the Excaliburs for?!" Rias asked angrily.</p><p>"If you do want to know, then pursue us! It's time for war, Sirzechs Lucifer's little sisters, Rias and Karin Gremory." Kokabiel said with a crazy smirk.</p><p>"Not so fast!" Freed said and throw a flash grenade, blinding them.</p><p>"Those bastards!" Y/n said angrily.</p><p>"Asia! When you're done giving first aid, get her to the infirmary as soon as possible!" Rias said.</p><p>"H-Hai!" Asia responded.</p><p>"I've already contacted Sona. Y/n and Issei, call up Akeno and the others." She ordered. </p><p>"Hai!" They said in sync.</p><p>"I'll never let him harm our academy." Rias said determinedly.</p><p>Y/n and the others then met up with Sona near the school.</p><p>"First off, the student council's put up a barrier in an attempt to suppress the damage to area the damage to areas outside the school. However, if Kokabiel really let's loose, not only this school, but this entire city may be destroyed. What's more, we can probably assume that Kokabiel has already come prepared to do just that. I've gotten confirmation that one of my familiars has sighted Kokabiel releasing his power, for use all at once." Sona said seriously.</p><p>"Wh...Is this really going to be that large-scale? He wants a war, so he's going to destroy our school, our hometown?" Issei asked.</p><p>"As if we would let him." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"We'll be positioning ourselves to keep the barrier to contain the damage within our school. The school itself will be damaged, but since our enemy is an overseer of the Fallen angels, we have to be ready for anything, no matter how extreme it may be." Sona said seriously.</p><p>"Thank you, Sona. We'll take care of the rest, somehow." Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"Rias, your opponent is a monster on a whole different level. Late as it may be, it would still be best to seek your brother's input." Sona suggested.</p><p>"You haven't called upon your sister either, have you Sona?" Rias asked her.</p><p>"My case is different." Sona said nervously.</p><p>"I've already been informed of Sirzechs' take on it." Akeno said seriously.</p><p>"Hey, Akeno! How dare you act without my-" Rias started but was cut off.</p><p>"I understand your desire to avoid stirring trouble up for your brother within the clan, but the scope of this matter has far exceeded your ability to handle it on your own. We have make use of the power held by the Lord of Devils, Rias!" She said seriously and Rias' eyes widened.</p><p>"Fine, I get it." Rias said with sigh and Akeno smiled.</p><p>"I'm told that it will be at least an hour before Sirzechs' backup arrives." Akeno explained.</p><p>"One hour...All right then. The student council and I will continue to hold up the barrier for that time. The Sitri name rides on this." Sona said seriously.</p><p>"Okay, that puts us on offence. Our job is to rush into the bounds of the barrier and attract Kokabiel's attention. This isn't like the battle we had with Phenex before. This is all-out war. But I'll never allow any of you to die here! We're going to live on, and return to the school life we're here to protect!" Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"HAI!" The all said in synch.</p><p>"Uhmm, Y/n..." Sona said looking worried.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>She then surprises him when she pulled him for a kiss. Everyone except Karin, Rias and Tsubaki's mouth hit the floor.</p><p>"Why does he get all the girls?" Issei and Saji said crying on each other.</p><p>Sona separated from Y/n with a red face.</p><p>"What was that for?" Y/n asked her softly.</p><p>"I-It's for good luck. I can't have my fiance dying on me." She said with a smile and he looked at her confused.</p><p>"Fiance?" He asked her.</p><p>"Remember when we had that chess match? I told my parents that I would get engaged to someone who could beat me in a match. You were the only one to beat me." She told him with a smile.</p><p>"Rias? Karin?" He asked them.</p><p>"It would be very difficult to keep you to ourselves, so we all decided to share you." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>"Wait, 'we'?" He asked them but they just giggled.</p><p>"What?! He already has a Harem?!" Issei asked through tears.</p><p>"Shut it, Perv." Koneko said flatly.</p><p>"Alright everyone. Let's do this!" Rias said and they all looked determinedly.</p><p>'It's time to show them what we are made of!' Y/n thought determinedly.</p><p>'And kill them all!' Lilith said with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So, we are up against a crazy war-obsessed Fallen angel and a wielder of multiple Excaliburs. You got anything in your arsenal for me?' Y/n asked Lilith as they entered the barrier.</p><p>'Well, I do have a few for you, but for now, I'll give you this.' Lilith said and a silver sword with a 'w' shaped guard appeared on his back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Woah." Kiba said amazed and looked at the sword. "Is that another one of your weapons?" Kiba asked Y/n.</p><p>"Yeah, one of many." Y/n said inspecting the sword.</p><p>They then made it to the school grounds and saw the 4 Excalibur floating in the sky while glowing.</p><p>"What in the world." Rias said and Valpa grinned.</p><p>"It's time to make these four Holy swords into one." Valpa said grinning.</p><p>"How long until it's done, Valpa?" Kokabiel asked as he sat on a throne in the sky.</p><p>"No more than five minutes."</p><p>"I see. Is Sirzechs coming? Or perhaps it'll be Serafall?" Kokabiel asked with a grin.</p><p>"We'll be the ones to face you in place of my brother and Leviathan!" Rias said.</p><p>Kokabiel's hand then began to glow, and he pointed it towards the gym and sent a giant lightspear and destroyed it.</p><p>"How dull. But no matter. Let's see if you can entertain me." He said scowling.</p><p>"A-Are you kidding me?" Issei asked with a pale face and stared at the destroyed gym.</p><p>"All right then. Here, I've brought my pets from hell for you play with. Have fun!" He said a giant dog with three heads appeared in front of them. "Come out to play, Berial!" Kokabiel said and a tornado of fire appeared, and when it disappeared, there was a giant that had the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a lizard, and a lion-like face, in it's human-like arms was a big sword.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"We're so dead." Issei said with a pale face.</p><p>"He's summoned a beast from hell. The gatekeeper of Hades." Karin said.</p><p>"He would dare to bring a monster like that into the human world?!" Rias asked in disbelief.</p><p>"That thing looks nasty to fight." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"No turning back now! We're sending that things back where they came from!" Rias said and they all nodded. "Y/n, can you take that big thing?" Rias asked him and he smirked.</p><p>"With pleasure!" Y/n said and beowulf appeared on him.</p><p>Y/n then jumped high into the sky and his right foot began to glow. Y/n then flew down like a meteorite towards Berial. Berial used his sword to block the attack but was still sent flying by the force of the kick. Berial then flew through the school building towards the back of the school. He got up shaking his head then glared Y/n.</p><p>"Now we're alone." Y/n said as force edge appeared on his back and Yamato in his hand. "Darkslayer." Y/n and clicked his fingers.</p><p>Y/n clothes was then changed to his darkslayer clothes and he slicked his hair back. Berial roared and he was engulfed in fire.</p><p>"Now I'm motivated!" Y/n said and charged towards Berial.</p><p>Y/n jumped in the air and came down with Force edge in both of his hands. Berial raised his giant sword and blocked the strike, sending a big shockwave, blowing the dust away around them. Berial passed Y/n up and swung his sword horizontally. Y/n blocked using Force Edge, but the power of the swing sent him flying into a tree.</p><p>"This is actually fun!" Y/n said with a crazy grin and stood up.</p><p>Blue swords appeared around him and pointed straight towards Berial. They then shot forward, Berial wa able to block some, but a few got past his defences and logged themselves in him. Berial growled in pain and looked at Y/n who held Force Edge in a reverse grip. Force Edge then began to emanate a dark aura. Y/n then slashed in an 'X' motion and sent two dark waves of energy that blew Berial back, and the fire around him disappeared.</p><p>"Begone!" Y/n and slashed an even bigger wave that hit Berial dead center in his chest.</p><p>Berial then fell to his knees huffing. Y/n then appeared in front of Berial with Beowulf equipped and cocked his right fist back. Y/n then jumped up and hit Berial in the chin, making him look up and gave a strong uppercut to his gut, sensing him up into the air.</p><p>"Woah!" Issei said amazed and shocked seeing Berial in the sky.</p><p>Y/n then tricked up and appeared over Berial, who was still in the air, with Force Edge and Yamato in his hands. Y/n then began to dual wield and slashed a hundred times in a blink of an eye. Berial was full of cuts that emanated a black smoke. Beowulf the appeared on Y/n. He then spun forward a few times and then raised his right foot. Y/n then swung his foot down on Berial's head, and sent flying towards the earth with a hard thud, crating a big crater in the ground. Y/n then landed on the ground and looked at the barely breathing Berial. </p><p>"You fought well and I thank you for that. Now I shall give you death in return!" Y/n said and Yamato appeared in his hand. "My power shall be absolute!" Y/n said taking a stance and charged up his power.</p><p>"Y/n kicked off ground and seemingly disappeared, sending after images of him. The area around them was them filled with slices and appeared to where he was and slowly sheathed his sword. When his sword clinked with sheath, Berial burst into tiny pieces that turned into small flames and then disappeared.</p><p>"Rest in peace." Y/n said and began to walk back to the others.</p><p>When he arrived, he saw Kiba breaking Freed's Excalibur and slicing his chest.</p><p>"Did you see that? Our combined power overcame Excalibur." Kiba said and Y/n looked at his new sword.</p><p>"Did I miss anything?" Y/n asked walking up them and they looked at him surprised.</p><p>"You defeated that thing?!" Karin asked shocked.</p><p>"Yes." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"A Holy devil sword? It's unthinkable that such opposing forces could be united in one blade." Valpa said nervously.</p><p>"You're next. I hope you're are prepared to die." Kiba said seriously.</p><p>"I see now! I understand! The key behind it all. This is what happens when the balance between good and evil is shattered. That explains it! In other words, not just the Devil king, but God too-" Valpa was then cut off when a light spear pierced his chest.</p><p>"You were a great man, Valpa. It's beyond impressive that you were able to figure it out in the end." Kokabiel said. "But I should have eliminated you from the start and forged ahead alone. Now the, let's end this. Go ahead and transfer the Red Dragon Emperor's power to someone. Hurry it up." He said with a crazy smile.</p><p>"How can you be so confident? Don't underestimate us!" Issei said angrily.</p><p>"You're the ones who doesn't seem to grasp the difference in power here. You really think you can defeat me?" Kokabiel asked powering up. "Who's first?" He asked with a grin.</p><p>"Tch. Issei, transfer your power to me!" Rias said.</p><p>"Y-Yeah." He said and was about to the transfer the power.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to step in here." Y/n said standing in between them. "Rias, I know you are strong, but this guy is out of your league." he said seriously.</p><p>"But I-" She was then cut off when Y/n pecked her lips.</p><p>"Leave it me." Y/n said with a smile and looked at Issei seriously.</p><p>Issei then put his hand on his brother's shoulder.</p><p>"TRANSFER!" The gauntlet said and Y/n felt power coursing through his body.</p><p>"So this is true power." Y/n said with grin.</p><p>"Then come at me!" Kokabield said with grin but his eyes widened when Y/n appeared next him.</p><p>"With pleasure!" Y/n said coldly and swung his sword towards Kokabiel.</p><p>Kokabiel was able to someone a light spear just in the nick of time and blocked Y/n's sword, but the force behind his swing sent Kokabiel flying, destroying the rest of the school.</p><p>"What the hell is that? Is that really Y/n?" Issei asked shocked and looked at Y/n, whose eyes were glowing red and was surrounded by a blue aura.</p><p>Kokabiel then flew out the rubble with a grin.</p><p>"Now this is a fight. I never felt so alive ever since God's death!" Kokabiel said with a crazy smirk and the others eyes widened. "It wasn't only the fourth Devil king who perished in the great war. God was also killed. But it was hardly in the interests of the three ravaged powers to inform humans of this. After all, Angels and Devils alike rely on humans for their endless faith and propensity for devilish deals. Only the top brass of each faction was aware in the first place. Valper realized too a moment before I killed him." Kokabiel said with a crazy smile.</p><p>"There is no God? Then what was it we believed in as we wasted our lives in that facility?" Kiba asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You lie..." Xenovia said with wide eyes.</p><p>"And it's not as if another war will break out unless someone schemes to cause one. Each of the powers suffered heavy losses last time, after all. That bastard Azazel proclaimed 'there will be no second war', and that was the end of it! I couldn't bear it! We Fallen Angels could take over, we wouldn't have to rely on humans anymore!" Kokabiel said angrily.</p><p>"God is...dead? Then are we not really blessed by his love?" Asia asked with a pale face.</p><p>"That's right, you supposed pawn of God. There is no love! How could there be? God is gone and so is his grace! Well, the system God put in place to provide power for blessings, exorcists, and the like continues to function. But compared to when he still lived, the current era has seen a marked decrease in the strength of that divine protection and all those who utilize it. That you were able to produce a Holy Devil sword at all is proof. With God and the Devil King dead, the balance between good and evil has crumbled completely." Kokabiel said and Asia feel to her knees in disbelief.</p><p>"Asia, keep it together now." Issei said.</p><p>"War is coming! I'll take your heads amd show Lucifer and Michael that the Fallen Angels reign supreme!" Kokabiel said with a smirk.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me." Issei said and his gauntlet began to glow brightly. "You're over there running your mouth about starting some war, but all you're really doing is interfering in my grand plan. I'm gonna be Harem King!" Issei shouted angrily.</p><p>"Heheheh, Harem? That's your desire, Red Dragon Emperor? Then just come with me, and you'll have what you want! You can have all the women you desire." Kokabiel said with a smirk and Issei's face went blank.</p><p>"Y-You think you can trick me with an offer like that?!" Issei asked with snot running down his nose and drooling.</p><p>"If he does join you, I will have no choice but to cut my own brother down." Y/n said coldly as he appeared behind Kokabiel.</p><p>Y/n then cut off three of Kokabiel's wings, making him scream in pain.</p><p>"Bastard!" Kokabiel said and summoned a light spear. "I will kill you for that!" He said angrily and clashed with Y/n.</p><p>"Don't get cocky!" Y/n said and slashed Kokabiel's chest, sending him flying backwards.</p><p>"D-Damn it." Kokabiel said holding his wound.</p><p>"Heheh, what a sight." They heard someone say and something crashed through the barrier of the school.</p><p>"What the? That looks just like." Issei said shocked, looking at the figure clad in white armour that resembled Issei's balance breaker. "Just like the Boosted Gear's scale mail.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The 'Vanishing Dragon.'" Kokabiel said through gritted teeth.</p><p>'It's the Welsh Dragon's counterpart. The Vanishing dragon.' Y/n thought looking at the Scale mail.</p><p>"One of the Longinus Gears, Divine Dividing, and it's already armored in scale mail, it's balance breaker fom." Kokabiel said to himself. "Did the scent of old red bring you out, Vanishing Dragon? I won't let you interfer-" Kokabiel was then cut off.</p><p>The Vanishing dragon the shot forward past Kokabiel and ripped one of his wings off.</p><p>"No better than drab crow feathers. Azazel's are a deeper shade of black, aren't they?" The Dragon asked looking at the feathers in his hand.</p><p>"You bastard! My wing!" Kokabiel said angrily.</p><p>"A being that fell below the very surface of the earth has no need of wings. Or are you planning to fly away?" The Dragon asked with a smirk.</p><p>"How dare you oppose me?!" Kokabiel said angrily and summoned a big light spear.</p><p>"My name is Albion." The heard a different voice say. "DIVIDE!" It said and Kokabiel's light spear shrunk in size.</p><p>"This on ability of my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. Anything I touch has it's power halved every ten seconds. The lost power is then added to my own. You haven't got much time. If you don't hurry up and beat me, you'll end up even weaker than a human." The Dragon said and Kokabiel grit his teeth.</p><p>"Damn you!!" Kokabiel said and threw the small spear towards the Dragon, but he just used his Dividing ability again.</p><p>Kokabiel and the Dragon began to trade blows, but each time they would clash, Kokabiel's power was just Divided each time.</p><p>"You're already down to ordinary Fallen Angel strength. I thought the fun might last a bit longer." The Dragon said disappointed. </p><p>"How could you be?!" Kokabiel asked exhausted and was punched in the gut, making him spit out saliva.</p><p>"Azazel told me to bring you back by any means necessary. You've roamed too far from home this time." The Dragon said.</p><p>"YOU! SO THAT'S IT! AZAZEL! AZAZEEEEEL!!! I-I AMM-" Kokabiel shouted angrily but was cut off when the Dragon gave him a right hook to the jaw, effectively knocking him out.</p><p>"I suppose I should collect Freed as well." The Dragon said picking them up. "There is yet some information we must extract from him." He said and was about leave.</p><p>"Oi! Where do you think you're going with those bastards?!" Y/n asked the Dragon agrily.</p><p>"Back to headquarters." The Dragon said and began to fly up.</p><p>"Ignoring me, are you? White?" Issei's gauntlet said.</p><p>"Red, so you have awoken." Albion said. "We finally meet again after all this time, in this of all situations. Don't worry. We're fated to battle eventually. This is just the first meeting. But I don't feel the usual hostility from you." He said.</p><p>"Likewise. Your animosity is at a surprising EBB. We may yet have use for each other beyond fighting." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Indeed. Just let me enjoy myself for a while longer. It's not bad to take a break now and then. We'll meet again. Ddraig." Albion said.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it. Another time, Albion." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Hey!! What's going on here?! Who the hell are you?!" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"Hehehe. You'll need more power before you can understand. Toughen up! We'll fight eventually, my little arch-nemesis." The Dragon said and looked at Y/n. "What's your name?" He asked.</p><p>"You haven't earned my name yet." Y/n said coldly.</p><p>"Heh, I'll that in mind when I fight you." The Dragon said with a smirk.</p><p>"You're not worth as an opponent." Y/n said uninterested.</p><p>"We shall see." He said and took off.</p><p>"Is it finally over?" Kiba asked looking at the destruction.</p><p>"Nicely done!" Y/n said with a smile pat Kiba's back. "So that's your balance breaker, huh? Neat." He said and Kiba looked at his new sword.</p><p>"Y/n-kun...I.." Kiba started but Y/n held his hand up.</p><p>"Don't sweat it. It's all over for the moment right? All that revenge and holy sword business." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah." Kiba said smiling.</p><p>"Y/n!" Karin shouted and jumped into his arms. "Jeez! Don't worry me like that again!" She said digging her head into his chest.</p><p>"Meh, they weren't that tough. I didn't even use my full power on their asses." Y/n said with a goofy smile.</p><p>She then surprised him when she pulled him into a deep kiss. Y/n instinctively put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.</p><p>"My~ my~. How bold." He heard Akeno say and the separated with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"Mou, I love you Baka." She said softly and he gave her a goofy smile.</p><p>"I live you too, Karin." Y/n said holding her tightly.</p><p>"Yuuto. I'm glad we've got you back." Rias said with a smile. "And I'm so proud you and you balance breaker." She said and he looked down.</p><p>"Buchou. Everyone. I...You saved my life back then, and I repaid you with betrayal." He said and she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"But you're back now. That's enough." She said with a smile and he went down on a knee.</p><p>"Oi, you're not proposing to my girlfriend now are you?" Y/n joked and Kiba chuckled.</p><p>"Buchou. I hereby renew my pledge to you. I, Yuuto Kiba, devote my life to serving you, Rias Gremory, as Knight and protector of you and yours." He said with his hand on his heart.</p><p>"Hehe, Thank you." Rias said with a smile. "Now then Yuuto." She said and her hand was coated in magic. "Time to be punished for your indiscretion. Present you bottom, please." She said and he went pale. "It's one thousand spanks for you." She said with a smile.</p><p>Everything had already been over for half an hour by the time the Devil King's reinforcements showed up. Meanwhile, the spanking continued, Saji and Issei were dying of laughter and Y/n was nowhere to be found. Y/n was walking back to the spot where he fought Berial.</p><p>"You can come out now." Y/n said seriously looking at the tree line.</p><p>There he saw his black cat walking out of the shadows.</p><p>"Show your true form Ahmya, or is that even your name." Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"*Sigh* I guess the jig is up." The cat spoke with a feminine voice.</p><p>The cat was then surrounded in black smoke, and when it disappeared, standing in front of him was a busty woman with cat ears, wearing a black Kimono that showed off her ample cleavage.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"When did you know I wasn't just a cat?" She asked walking up to him with a sway in her hips.</p><p>"I just took a gamble. I could smell the lust coming off you. At first I thought it was just that pets love me, but in your case, it was just a bit too much. And I had this feeling that every night I went out, I was always followed." Y/n told.</p><p>"Hmm~, you're good to notice the little things." She said trailing her finger on his chest. "You can call me Kuroka, handsome." Kuroka said licking his cheek.</p><p>"And what do you want from me, Kuroka?" Y/n asked her and she began to circle him. "I was just in town for two things. A few months back, we felt a huge surge up power here in Kuoh, so I was sent here to try and recruit the person responsible." She said and pressed her boobs to his back.</p><p>"Sent? By who?" He asked her.</p><p>"Ah ah ahh. You don't get that info...yet~." She said seductively.</p><p>"And what's the second thing?"</p><p>"I came to watch over my little sister while finding the source of the power. Her name is Shirone...or as you call her, Koneko." She said and Y/n's eyes widened.</p><p>"What? What do you mean she's your sister? If she is, why aren't you two together?" He asked her and she frowned.</p><p>She then sighed and stood in front of him with a down cast look.</p><p>"It's...a long story." She said.</p><p>"I know we just met for the first time officially today. But please tell me. If it can help me protect Koneko, then please tell me." Y/n asked with a soft voice.</p><p>She sighed and began to explain how she killed her master in order to protect her sister from being experimented on. She was then accused with going drunk with power and was labeled a stray.</p><p>"I never knew you too had it so rough." Y/n said sadly and pulled her into hug, surprising her. "So what will you do now?" He asked her and she wiped her tears.</p><p>"Well, I found my target. So what do you say? Will you join us?" She asked him.</p><p>"I'm not interested." Y/n said with a small smile, making her cat ears drop.</p><p>"We can give you power. power you've never imagined before." She tried to convince him and gained his interest.</p><p>"Power? How?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"There are many ways we can help you gain power." She told him and he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Can I have some time to think about it?" He asked her.</p><p>"Ufufu~, Don't make me wait to long, handsome." She said seductively and kissed his cheek.</p><p>She then turned into a cat and began to walk away.</p><p>"How will I contact you?" He asked her.</p><p>"You don't. We will contact you." she said and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>"Don't worry, Kuroka, Koneko. I'll make sure you two are reunited." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>"Are really gonna take her offer?" Lilith asked forming in front of him with a concerned look. "If you do leave, the others are gonna think you betrayed them." She told him and he looked at the moon.</p><p>"It will be necessary to protect them. I need more power that can take on Gods, Lilith. I won't have to lose everyone I love." Y/n said and then looked at her determinedly. "When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred." He said and she looked at him sadly.</p><p>"Then we will be with you." Nevan said forming next to Lilith. "Right?" She asked Lilith and she smiled at him.</p><p>"Yeah. Till the end." Lilith said and pecked his lips.</p><p>"Until the end." Nevan said and kissed him.</p><p>"You're not gonna forget about us now, are ya?" Griffon asked appearing on his shoulder and Shadow came from his...shadow.</p><p>"No. We in it together." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>*********************</p><p>A few days after Kokabiel's attack, Y/n along with Issei and Asia entered the club room.</p><p>"Hey there, Red Dragon Emperor, Demon." Xenovia said looking at them as she sat on the couch.</p><p>"Xenovia!!" Issei said surprised.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Y/n asked her curiously.</p><p>She stood up and devil wings popped out of her back.</p><p>"When I found out God was dead, I gave it all up and became a devil." She said and Issei's and Asia's eyes widened with shock.</p><p>"EEEEEHHH?!" The bothe shouted.</p><p>"Rias Gremory granted me her 'Knight' piece. She also got me enrolled at this academy. I'll be a second-year student from now on, just like you." Xenovia said and her wing disappeared.</p><p>"She's the newest member of the Occult Research Club." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm so looking forward to working with you, Y/n-kun~" She said trying to sound cute.</p><p>"You can't sound so cute with such a serious face." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"I was trying to imitate Irina, but I guess I can't pull it off." Xenovia said dejected.</p><p>"But wait! You've turned! Buchou, are you sure? Those pieces are precious!" Issei said.</p><p>"Yeah. As the wielder of Durandal, I'm sure she'll be quite the reliable servant. And with Yuuto and Y/n, we've got a triple sword wielder combo." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Right. I'm a devil now. No going back, I guess. No maybe it's a good thing? Yeah. I mean, if God is dead, then my whole life has basically been a waste. But...is it really okay to debase myself and live as a devil, the things I fought against?" Xenovia muttered to herself with a dark cloud over her head and Issei looked at like she was crazy.</p><p>"By the was, where's Irina?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Irina took the five Excaliburs, my own included, back to HQ, along with Vapla's body. They may have been destroyed, but our mission to recover them was still a success. As long as the core exist, they can be reforged into new Holy swords by our alchemists." Xenovia explained. </p><p>"You're okay returning the Excaliburs to them? Even though you're betraying the Church?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"There'd be trouble if I hadn't given them back. They can choose someone else to wield them. Durandal is enough for me. And it was all over anyway when I told them that I knew God was gone. From the moment Kokabiel told us, I became an outsider to the Church. They hate heretics above all else. Even as a user of Durandal, I was abandoned. Much like the case of Asia Argento. Irina was lucky. By being away from that final battlefield, she managed to avoid learning the truth. Her faith is stronger than mine ever was. The balance in her heart might truly be broken if she ever found out. She was quite disappointed to learn I had become a devil. But I didn't tell her I did it because God is dead. We parted without saying anything to each other, and I suppose we'll be enemies when next we meet." Xenovia said.</p><p>"The Church has reached out to our side about this incident. Well, to Devil King specifically. Apparently, they said, 'this is highly regrettable, but we'd like to discuss with your people exactly what happened in light of the Fallen Angels' treachery.'" Rias said.</p><p>"They've also taken responsibility and apologized for overlooking Valpa's actions in the past." Sona said walking into the club.</p><p>"Oh, hey Sona." Y/n said with a smile, making her blush.</p><p>"A-According to the Fallen Angels' General, Azazel, the whole plot to steal the Excalibur was just Kokabiel acting on his own. The other officers had no idea what he was doing." Sona explained with a blush.</p><p>"This school is a frightening place. To think that the younger sisters of two of the Devil Kings attend here." Xenovia said a bit nervously.</p><p>"In light of Kokabiel's scheming to rock the balance between the three powers and start another war, he's been frozen in eternal ice down in the lowest level of hell, Cocytus." Saji said.</p><p>"He should've been tortured and then killed for what he did." Y/n said coldly.</p><p>"Are you still going on about that?" Karin asked him and he just grumbled.</p><p>"That Vanishing Dragon who put a stop to Kokabiel's rampage is actually on the side Fallen Angels. Seeing as they took care of the problem, they got to decide what do with him." Saji continued.</p><p>"I've heard that the leaders of three powers are going to make some kind of proposal. We've also been invited so that we can report exactly what happened out there." Rias said and Y/n and Issei looked surprised.</p><p>"For real? We gonna be at the meeting of all the important powers?" Y/n asked surprised.</p><p>"So the Vanishing Dragon is working with the Fallen angels? Issei asked.</p><p>"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear users. Vanishing Dragon's user is among the best of the best. They say he's the fourth or fifth strongest of all the the officers in Grigori. Even though you're technically his rival, that perfected balance breaker form means he's far stronger than you at the moment." Xenovia said and Issei looked surprised.</p><p>"No wonder he was able to beat Kokabiel so fast. Guess that's the power of Longinus." Issei said and Xenovia looked at Asia.</p><p>"Right. I suppose I should apologize to you, Asia. God being gone meant you never the salvation or love you were seeking." She said and bowed. "I'm so sorry. If it would make you feel any better, feel free to give me a good beating." Xenovia said and Asia looked shocked.</p><p>"I could-I could never do something like that." Asia said flustered. "I'm quite satisfied with my life now. All these wonderful people. Getting to meet them has made it all worth it. I'm truly happy thanks to them and everything they provide." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Please forgive me for calling you a heretic and threatening to murder you. I've gone from a once-respected Holy sword wielder to a lost heretic myself. My perspective has changed. The attitude of the church is inexcusable" Xenovia said with a sad smile. "Well, sorry to trouble you. There are still many things I don't know about life at this school." She said.</p><p>"Uhh...Uhm. Everyone's going to hang out this weekend. Would you like to come, Xenovia-san?" Asia asked with a smile and Xenovia's eyes widened. </p><p>"Sorry. I'm not interested. However..." Xenovia started.</p><p>"However?" Asia asked tilting her head.</p><p>"Would you be so kind as to show me around at school?" Xenovia asked with a smile and Asia looked very happy.</p><p>"With pleasure!" Asia said smiling.</p><p>"Well. Everyone's here, so let's get on with club business!" Rias said happily.</p><p>"Hai!" They all said in synch.</p><p>*********************</p><p>'I became a Devil this spring, and it's already summer now. Time sure does fly.' Y/n thought as he sat on a stool in the bathroom.</p><p>"Oh, Asia. Your skin's so beautiful. I'm jealous." A naked Rias said scrubbing a naked Asia.</p><p>"N-Not at all. Buchou, your skin is perfectly white and very smooth." Asia said blushing.</p><p>"Ufufufu~. You're too kind, Asia." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>'How did I get into this situation exactly? It started a few minutes ago. After my daily training, I decided to take a bath. But I bumped into Asia, who'd gone in before me. I apologized and offered to leave the changing room, but...' Y/n thought and remembered what Rias said.</p><p>"Ah, taking a bath, Y/n? And you too, Asia?" Rias asked them and began to strip. "No sense in anyone waiting. Let's just all go in together." Rias said and Karin joined.</p><p>'And that's how I ended up in this situation that could only happen in a manga or anime.' Y/n and sunk down in the bath.</p><p>"I've been waiting to bath you like this for a while now, Y/n." Rias said getting in the bath. "Hey, Y/n." She started and put her boobs on his back. "Are you not enjoying this?" She asked him.</p><p>"I'll leave it to your imagination." Y/n said and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Hey! I got front." Karin said and sat in front of him but then yelped in surprise when something hard poked her butt. "Uhhm, Y/n?" Karin said softly.</p><p>"I can't help it. That's what happens when you are surrounded by beautiful women." Y/n said with a blush.</p><p>"Oh? So you are enjoying it? Do you wanna...take us?" Rias whispered in his ears.</p><p>"R-Rias. Stop that!" Karin said with a red face.</p><p>"I wonder if you would have already if Asia wasn't here." Rias said and grinded on him.</p><p>"I hate it when you leave me out!" Asia said and jumped into the water next to Rias. "I want to join in too!" Asia said with a red face.</p><p>"You've got plenty of chances to spoil my little Y/n. This is our time with him. Nothing  soothes me as much as his company." Rias said.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna do something?" Karin asked and Y/n wrapped his arms around her, brining her close.</p><p>"Just give it a few minutes and they'll calm down." Y/n said with his head on her shoulder. "Uhm...Sorry for...you know..." Y/n said quietly.</p><p>"I-It's fine...How long does it take for it to calm down?" Karin asked with a red face.</p><p>"It won't going down anytime soon." Y/n said with an awkward chuckle.</p><p>"D-Do you wanna-" Karin started but was then cut off when Rias grabbed Y/n's left hand and put it on her boob.</p><p>"Does he do this with you, Asia?" Rias asked her. "Y/n and I, well, we're just this close." She said with a red face.</p><p>Asia took his other hand and put it on her boob.</p><p>"I may lose to you two in size, but not in any other way!" Asia said with a red face.</p><p>"Oh, but size is what matters to Y/n. He just looooves my boobs. He's always telling me that. Right, Y/n?" Rias asked him.</p><p>"Y/n-san. Who do you like better, me or Buchou?" Asia asked looking at him.</p><p>"I'm not even included?" Karin asked sadly and Y/n sighed exhaustedly.</p><p>A blue horn then protruded from his head, and his eyes began to glow. Rias and Asia's pupils then turned into hearts.</p><p>"You two will not fight over me anymore." Y/n said with an alluring voice which seemed to draw them in."You two will share me and there will be no more arguments. Alright?" Y/n asked them and the slowly nodded their heads with glossed eyes.</p><p>"We will both share and not argue." They said with a monotone voice.</p><p>Y/n eyes stopped glowing and his horn disappeared. Rias and Asia both shook their heads.</p><p>"Oh, Asia, you want to wash Y/n's back with me?" Rias asked with a smile and Karin's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Sure. I would love to!" Asia said happily.</p><p>"What did you do?" Karin asked him shocked.</p><p>"Incubus magic." Y/n said nonchalantly.</p><p>"You didn't use that on the any of us, did you?" Karin asked him nervously.</p><p>"Nope! Unless I have to." Y/n said with a smile and pecked her lips.</p><p>*************************</p><p>The next day, Y/n and Issei were called for a pact.</p><p>"Hey, Devil-kuns. Thanks for coming again." Said a man with black hair with yellow bangs and a black goatee. "Come on in." He said with a smile and they followed behind.</p><p>"Thanks for having us over." Y/n and Issei both said and took their shoes of.</p><p>'Lately, this guy has been summoning us every day. He really seems to like us for whatever reason. He asks us to buy bread or go fishing with him, which is really nice. Little things like that.' Y/n thought and they entered the living room.</p><p>"How about a video game this time, you two? I bought this racing game, but it's no fun without any competition." He asked them.</p><p>"Sure. Sounds fun." Y/n said with a smile and the man began to set up the game.</p><p>"Okay. Game's all set up. Japan sure has a lot of ways to pass the time. I like that about this country. Here's your controller." He said giving Issei one while Y/n took out his book.</p><p>"Ah thanks. Gotta warn you, I'm pretty good at these games." Issei said taking the controller.</p><p>"And yet, you're never able to beat me." Y/n said and Issei anime fell.</p><p>"Hahahaha! You two are really funny. Should be fun then. I'm a beginner though, so go easy on me." The man said with a smile and they began to play.</p><p>"I've got the route down. Prepare to be passed." The man said.</p><p>"Huh? Whoa. Seriously?" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"It seems I've won." The man said with a smile.</p><p>"You're not very good at this game, are you?" Y/n asked Issei with a smirk.</p><p>"O-One more round!" Issei said determinedly.</p><p>"Oh. You're really getting invested, devil-kun. Or should I say 'Red Dragon Emperor'." The man said with a smirk and their eyes widened.</p><p>Y/n appeared next to the man with Yamato at his neck.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Y/n asked with a glare.</p><p>The man smirked and unfurled 12 black wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm Azazel. Leader of the Fallen Angels. Pleased to meet you, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei. And Lilith's wielder, Hyoudou Y/n." Azazel said with a smirk.</p><p>"How the hell?!" Y/n asked shocked.</p><p>"You don't think I would recognize my own creation." Azazel said and Y/n looked lost.</p><p>"That it the Yamato, which houses the spirit of Lilith...and the first artificial Sacred Gear I created." Azazel said with a smirk and Y/n looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>Lilith then formed in front of Y/n and slapped Azazel across the face.</p><p>"Well hello to you too, Lilith." Azazel said with a smile and she slapped him again.</p><p>"It's not nice to see you too, perverted pig. You look different. More Fuglier." Lilith said with scowl and held his chest, faking heartbreak.</p><p>"You wound me." Azazel said.</p><p>"Hah! I wish you would die." She said and disappeared.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"This is serious! The commander of the Fallen Angels didn't just invade our territory. He dared to confront my servants!" Rias said angrily and cupped Y/n cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to protect you." She said with a smile.</p><p>"So Azazel must be after my Sacred Gear, right?" Issei asked looking at his hand.</p><p>"I hear Azazel is quite knowledgeable about Sacred Gears. They also say he's gathering top class Sacred Gear users around him. But you'll be fine." Kiba said with a smile and Issei looked confused. "Because I'll protect you, Issei-kun." Kiba said with warm smile.</p><p>"Nah. I mean, thanks. But, it's kinda hard to react when another dude says that to me with a straight face." Issei said with a growl and Kiba just smile.</p><p>"But you've saved me before. You're my dear friend. I can't call myself a Knight of the house of Gremory if I don't stand up to defend my friends. Fufu. It wasn't so long ago that I never would've said something so passionate, but getting to know you has stirred something in my heart. And for some reason, I'm okay with that." Kiba said with a small blush and put his hand on his heart. "What is this warmth I feel in my breast?" He asked dramatically.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"N-No thanks. S-Stay away from me!" Issei said nervously.</p><p>"B-But Issei-kun." Kiba said.</p><p>"Hah, Gaaaaay!" Y/n said laughing.</p><p>"What should we do though? It's hard to make a move without knowing what he is planning. And our opponent is the Fallen Angel commander. We have to tread lightly." Rias said with her hand on her chin.</p><p>"Azazel's always been that kind of guy." They heard a familiar voice say by the door.</p><p>"Onii-sama!" Karin and Rias shouted surprised.</p><p>They saw Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia, who blushed looking at Y/n.</p><p>"Although Azazel is fond of toying with people, as you know, he won't try anything like what Kokabiel did. But he has arrived in Japan sooner than expected." He said and everyone went down on a knee except Y/n.</p><p>"Dude, what are you doing?" Issei asked him nervously.</p><p>"I don't bow." Y/n said and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Ahaha, there's no need for that. I'm here on private business." Sirzechs said with a laugh.</p><p>"Why are you here, Onii-sama?" Rias asked him nervously.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" He asked taking out a paper from his pocket. "It's almost time for parents' day at school, right? I was thinking I'd go. Should be fun to see my little sisters studying hard, in person." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>'Oh yeah. Dad was so excited about how he gets to take paid leave for that. To Asia and Y/n, though not me.' Issei thought downcast.</p><p>"Did you tell Onii-sama about this, Grayfia?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Hai. The notice from the Academy came to me because I am tasked with scheduling for the house of Gremory. Naturally, as Sirzechs-sama's Queen, I was obliged to inform him as well." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"Don't worry. Father's also coming." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"That's not it!" Karin said.</p><p>"We can't have people thinking that a Devil King neglects his real work over nothing!" Rias said.</p><p>"Not at all. This is tied to my work, Rias. I'll be giving the grounds a preliminary look because your academy will be hosting the Three-way Conference between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels." He said and they all looked shocked.</p><p>"Our academy?!" Rias asked shocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're holding the conference here, Onii-sama?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Yeah. This school just feels like the right place somehow. Among its students are you two, the legendary Red Dragon Emperor, The wielder of Lilith, a Holy Devil sword user, the user of Durandal, and the younger sister of the Devil King Leviathan. Not to mention Kokabiel and the White Dragon Emperor showed up and fought here. That can't be excused as a mere coincidence. All manner of powers have touched, mixed, and flowed through these halls. And the catalyst for that has been you two, Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Y/n. Your Red Dragon Emperor, and Wielder of the Queen of the Battlefield." Sirzechs' said and Issei gulped and Y/n raised an eyebrow. "Anyhow, this is going to be the site of some serious talks. But, er...it seems we've arrived in the human world in the middle of the night. Do you know any hotels open at this hour?" He asked them</p><p>"Ah. Why not just stay at our place?" Issei suggested and Rias and Karin's eyes widened.</p><p>"Great Idea. I've been meaning to pay a visit to the people looking after my sisters." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"NO! Come one!" Karin and Rias shouted flustered.</p><p>They then made their way home with Sirzechs and Grayfia. Everyone sat in the living room.</p><p>"I see. Good to know my sisters hasn't been causing you any trouble." Sirzechs said to Y/n's parents while Karin and Rias where blushing up a storm.</p><p>"Oh, heavens no! Rias-san and Karin-san are such good girls!" Miki said happily.</p><p>"Indeed. Y/n is so lucky to have such wonderful ladies." Goro said with a smile and then looked at Grayfia. "By the way, is this your maid?" He asked.</p><p>"Grayfia is actually my wife." Sirzechs said with a nonchalant smile.</p><p>'What?! I am actually being chased by a Milf?!' Y/n thought with wide eyes and looked at Grayfia who just winked at him. 'Oh Satan.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop.</p><p>'Oh Satan indeed.' Lilith said.</p><p>"No, I am his maid, Grayfia." She said pulling Sirzechs' cheek. "Pardon my master. He has a habit of making unfunny jokes." She said bowing.</p><p>"OWW. Dat hurtsh, Grafia." Sirzechs said in pain.</p><p>"What a joke though. Who knew the Devil King had such a playful side?" Issei said whispering to Asia who just nodded her head.</p><p>"So is Grayfia-san coming to parents' day as well?" Miki asked with a giggle.</p><p>"Yes, we've both got a break from work, so it seemed like a good chance to finally visit my sisters' school and see what kind of classes they are taking. Our father is also planning to come that day." Sirzechs said rubbing his cheek.</p><p>"Oh my! Even Rias-san and Karin-san's father will attend!" Miki said happily while the two just sighed with embarrassment.</p><p>"My father was actually involved with the founding of Kuoh Academy, and like me, he thought this would be a good chance to make an appearance. But if you ask me, he really just wants to see Rias and Karin." Sirzechs said with a smile and Goro took out a Sake bottle.</p><p>"I see. Gremory-san! Do you drink Sake? I've got some of Japan's finest here." Gorou said and Y/n rubbed his forehead.</p><p>"Here we go." Y/n said with a sigh.</p><p>"Dad! What's with the booze out of nowhere? Y-You're being rude!" Issei said nervously.</p><p>"That's great! Japanese Sake is delicious!" Sirzechs said with a smile and Grayfia narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"The Devil King is way friendlier than I thought." Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>After they drinking for a while, it was bed time.</p><p>"B-But...You're saying we can't sleep with Y/n?" Rias and Karin asked sadly.</p><p>"Sorry. I've got to borrow him for the tonight." Sirzechs said apologetically.</p><p>'That sentence sounded very wrong.' Y/n thought nervously and Rias and Karin dug their heads into his chest.</p><p>"Y/n...Will you be okay without us by your side? I know I won't." Karin said sadly.</p><p>"I can't stand to be apart from you." Rias said and he wrapped his arms around them.</p><p>"It's only for one night, right?" Y/n said with a smile and they nodded his heads.</p><p>"Let us return to your room, my ladies. I will be sharing it with the two of you tonight." Grayfia said.</p><p>"Yeah, fine. We go it, Grayfia." Rias said and they began to walk away.</p><p>"Goodnight, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said with a bow and they went their rooms.</p><p>"So you've met Azazel." Sirzechs said sitting on Y/n's bed.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said fixing his futon.</p><p>"Doesn't seem like he did anything to you, but what'd he say?"</p><p>'Should I tell him that Azazel made my Sacred Gear?' Y/n thought. "...Just that we'd be meeting again soon." Y/n said.</p><p>"I see...Azazel has a profound interest in Sacred Gears, yours and Issei's Boosted Gear is no exception. He's already got other Longinus wielders at his side." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"But for what?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"I don't know, but Azazel commands an organization whose influence extends to Heaven, the Devil realm, and the Human world. He could turn them all upside down if he wanted to. But unlike Kokabiel, he's no warmonger. The first to withdraw from the Great War Long ago were the Fallen Angels." Sirzechs said and Y/n stared into space. "Don't worry." He said putting his hand on Y/n's shoulder. "I can guarantee you and your brother's safety. Having the Legendary Red Dragon and the Wielder of Lilith fight for the Devils is major, so it's only the best treatment for you. Not to mention, you're dear to my sisters. Back in the Devil realm, I never saw Rias and Karin as happy as they are here. They're enjoying life now, and I think it's thanks to you. Hyoudou Y/n-kun. Look after Rias and Karin for me." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"Of course. I do love them after all, so it's only right I do." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>"Thanks. Say, given that my sisters calls you Y/n-kun, mind if I do the same?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"Not at all. It would be an honor." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Great. And why don't you call me by name, Y/n-kun. Or even Onii-san, if you prefer." Sirzechs suggested.</p><p>"That would be a bit too much. How about I go with Sirzechs-sama?" Y/n said scratching his head and Sirzechs sighed sadly.</p><p>"Aw. I kinda wanted to be called Onii-san by the wielder of the Legendary Lilith. What a shame. I expect you'll come around sooner or later, so this is fine for now." He said sadly and covered himself with the blanket. "Good night, Y/n-kun." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah...Good night...O-Onii-san." Y/n said a bit flustered and Sirzechs celebrated internally.</p><p>"Oh! I noticed Grayfia is smitten with you. Take care of her." Sirzechs said and fell asleep.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?" Y/n asked nervously but received no answer, making him sigh.</p><p>Y/n  then closed eyes, but when he opened them, he was in a familiar bedroom. He looked around the bedroom and saw it was the same one where he met Lilith. He saw her looking out the window with a depressed look.</p><p>"Li-" Y/n wanted to say but a hand covered his mouth.</p><p>"Shhh. She's been like this ever since we saw Azazel." Nevan said softly.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Y/n asked quietly.</p><p>"Maybe old memories stirred up?" Nevan said with a shrug.</p><p>"I'll see what's wrong." Y/n said and pecked her lips. "Hey, Lu." Y/n said softly walking up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Just some bad memories." She said softly.</p><p>"Do...Do you wanna talk about it. I heard it's good to get things off your chest." Y/n said and she gave a small laugh.</p><p>"Heh, maybe I should. I've being bottling it up for a few hundred years now." She said and sat on the bed. "Come sit with me love." She said and he sat next her and Nevan joined them.  At the time of the Great war, I met a Demon unlike anyone I've ever met before. He was kind and compassionate, never faltering in his beliefs or letting his comrades down in battle. You could say I fell in love with him. His name was Sparda Lucifuge." She said and put her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, that fellow." Nevan said and Lilith nodded her head. "Ahhh, what a great guy." Nevan said with a dreamy look.</p><p>"Anyway, each time he went to battle, he fought fiercely and rallied the Demons and Devils and took on the two factions. But the original Demon King and his four generals didn't like that, so they set up a plan to kill him. While his was on the battlefield, they literally stabbed him in the back. Once news reached us, they told us that he was killed by fallen angels. We were filled with rage, so we went onto the battlefield and began to slaughter everyone in our path. That's how we became the Queens of the Battlefield. But we soon learned that was, in fact, the Demon King that killed him, it was already to late as Azazel captured us and turned us into an Artificial Sacred Gear that he hoped to turn the tides of war in his favor. We refused and every host that tried to use us were killed instantly." Lilith said coldy and Y/n gulped nervously. "And then after few hundred years, I found you." She said smiling at him. "You showed determination to protect your brother and it reminded me of Sparda, and I fell in love with you." She said and laughed. "That sounded so cheesy." She said with a sigh.</p><p>Lilith was then surprised when Y/n gave her a deep kiss. Her eyes widened for a second, but she closed them and leaned into the kiss. The separated from the kiss and she was blushing.</p><p>"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be living this awesome life. I wouldn't have found so much love, or meet everyone that I have up to now. So, thank Lu. I love you." Y/n said lovingly and tears flowed down her cheeks.</p><p>'He really is just like you, Sparda.' She thought with a smile and kissed him again. "And I love you, too, Y/n." She said smiling.</p><p>"Hey! What about me?" Nevan asked with a pout and they began to laugh.</p><p>"I love too, Nevan." Y/n said with a chuckle and gave her a deep kiss and she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>They then separated and Nevan couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>"Hmm. Y/n Sparda Hyoudou. I like it." Y/n said with a smile and Lilith dug her head into his chest.</p><p>Y/n's vision then started to get blurry.</p><p>"It seems you're waking up now." Nevan said.</p><p>"So quick? I've only been here for a few minutes." Y/n said.</p><p>"That's what happens when you sleep, love. Time goes faster." Lilith said and pecked his lips. "See you later, my Sparda." She said lovingly.</p><p>"See you later, Darling~" Nevan said and kissed his lips.</p><p>Y/n then opened his eyes and looked at the familiar ceiling with a smile.</p><p>"We're heading out now!" Y/n said and they left the house.</p><p>"What's up, Y/n?" Rias asked the smiling Y/n.</p><p>"It looks someone had a good sleep." Karin said</p><p>"You could say that." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>*************************</p><p>"Now the, you guys. It's our job to clean the pool today, so scrub like you mean it!" Rias said with a smile as they stood at the empty school pool with brooms in their hands.</p><p>'Right! Today is our pool day. We get exclusive access to the pool since we agreed to clean it. This is gonna be good.' Y/n thought and looked at Issei, who cleaning the pool with speed.</p><p>"Issei-san..." Asia started with a sweatdrop looking at him.</p><p>"Think pervy thoughts, no doubt." Koneko said with a disgusted face.</p><p>After they were done cleaning the pool, Akeno used water magic to fill it and they all went to go and change.</p><p>"Well, Y/n? How do you like my bikini?" Rias asked him bending down a bit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Y/n-kun, what about mine?" Akeno asked sticking her butt out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Y-Y-Y/n. H-How do I look?" Karin asked timidly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hmm. Eroi." Y/n said nodding head and they smiled with red faces.</p><p>"Y/n-san. I got a bathing suit too." Asia said and he looked at them.</p><p>"How do we look, Senpai." Koneko said blushing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hmm. Nothing is as cute as a school swimsuit. You two look very cute." Y/n said with a smile and they blushed.</p><p>"I see something else agreeing with you." Akeno said lustfully and stared at Y/n's swim shorts that had a big bulge.</p><p>"I can't help if you are all too sexy and cute. So just ignored it." Y/n said and they all blushed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Issei was drooling all over the floor looking at their swimsuits.</p><p>"Right. Y/n, sorry to bother you, but..." Rias started as Koneko and Asia stood next her blushing. "Could you teach Asia and Koneko how to swim?" She asked him and he smiled.</p><p>"Sure. Come on Koneko." Y/n said as he got into the water and held his hands out.</p><p>Koneko then got into the water with a nervous expression. He took her hands and began to show her how to swim.</p><p>"That's it. One, two. One, two. You can do it, Neko." Y/n said and he reached the pool wall.</p><p>He bumped into the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around him, but moaned softly when she felt something hard poking her crotch.</p><p>"Uuhh...Sorry, Y/n-senpai." Koneko said with a red face.</p><p>"N-No. I should apologize for...you know." Y/n said with an awkward chuckle. "You're doing good by the way." He said changing the topic.</p><p>"Thank you for teaching me how to swim, senpai." Koneko said and her pet her head.</p><p>"Of course, anything for my Kouhai." Y/n said with a smile and she began to pur.</p><p>"D-Did it get so big because of Buchou, Karin-senpai, and Akeno-senpai?" She asked him timidly and he looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Not just only them, but you and Asia too. You two are very cute so there's no need to worry." Y/n said with a smile and she blushed.</p><p>"Can you...Can you take me out of the pool like this, please?" She asked him a bit scared.</p><p>Y/n then smiled and took her to the ladder while she was still wrapped around him, and when he got to the top, he put her down.</p><p>"I don't like it when you see me like this. Normally I'm brave, but I'm afraid of the water." Koneko said looking down, but put his fingers on her chin and made her look at him.</p><p>"Koneko, what you did back there was brave, very brave in fact. You faced your fears and for that, I'm very proud of you." Y/n said and kissed her forehead, making her beet red.</p><p>"T-Thank you, and I'm sorry for..." She then trailed off and looked at his bulge.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry and don't worry about it. There's to much Ero in the area." Y/n said chuckling.</p><p>Koneko then pushed Asia in front of him and she gives him a shy smile.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" She asked timidly.</p><p>"It's no problem. I'm happy to help." Y/n said with a smile and got back into the pool.</p><p>Y/n then began to teach Asia how to swim, but once again, when Y/n reached the deep side of the pool, Asia wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when she felt something poke her woman hood.</p><p>'Okay, now that was on purpose.' Y/n thought a it shocked at Asia's bold move. 'Please don't tell me that Aika corrupted you so much.</p><p>"Can you take me out like this?" She asked him with red face.</p><p>'Oh Satan. Lu! What do I do? My shorts feel like they going to explode!' Y/n thought nervously.</p><p>'Just do it!' Lilith said with a smirk and he sighed exhaustedly.</p><p>Y/n then began to walk to ladder, but with every step he took, Asia moaned softly. When he reached the ladder, she gave out a long 'Ahh'.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Y/n asked concerned. 'Please don't tell me I just lewded Asia accidentally.' Y/n thought nervously.</p><p>"I think our little healer just had her first 'O'." Akeno said with a giggle. "I want swimming lessons too." She said lustfully and Rias just sighed.</p><p>"Thanks for help me, Y/n-san." Asia said with a red face.</p><p>"It's no problem." Y/n said with an awkward chuckle.</p><p>After a few minutes, Asia then fell asleep on the hot cement.</p><p>"Heh, she really was tired after that." Y/n said and covered with a towel.</p><p>"Oh Y/n~" He Akeno say lustfully.</p><p>"Yeah, what's up?" He asked her.</p><p>"It's been such a long time since I swam, do you think could teach me?" She asked him.</p><p>"Uuuuuh..." Y/n started and then she gave him the puppy eyes. 'Please, not the puppy eyes!'" Uhh, sure." Y/n said with sigh and she celebrated.</p><p>"Akeno." Rias said with narrowed eyes and Akeno just gave her an innocent look.</p><p>"I also want to be taught how to swim." Karin said softly with a sad tone.</p><p>"I'll help once I'm done with Akeno." Y/n said and she looked at him surprised. "Enhanced hearing, did you forget." Y/n said pointing to his ear and she turned red. "Come on, Akeno." Y/n said getting in the water and held his hands out.</p><p>She then climbed into the water and took his hands. Y/n then began to help with her peddling, but when he was halfway to end, she wrapped her hands and legs around him and moaned out loud when she felt his length press hard against her crotch.</p><p>"Akeno!!" Karin and Rias shouted angrily.</p><p>"My my, you two are certainly lucky have a monster like this." She said lustfully and they turned red. "We can continue in private later, Y/n-kun~" She said nibbling on his ear and thrust her hips on his tent, earning another moan. "Thanks for the swimming lessons, Y/n-kun. Karin, you man is waiting for you." Akeno said swing back to ladder.</p><p>"I-I'll be in your care." Karin said with a blush and climbed into the water.</p><p>Y/n then began to help her, and he wondered if she would do the same thing the others did.</p><p>"That right. Very good, Karin." Y/n said with a smile as she came up for air. "You're a natural." He said and she blushed.</p><p>"Thank you helping me." She said and pecked his lips.</p><p>"Y/n~" He heard Rias say and he looked at her holding a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. "Do you think you could me?" She asked him.</p><p>"Sure." Y/n said and got out the water.</p><p>Rias then laid down on a towel and undid her swimsuit top.</p><p>"We devils are weak to sunlight, so that is a special oil to protect my skin. Mind rubbing it onto my back?" She asked him and he nodded. "Thank you." She said.</p><p>Y/n then squirts a little lotion in hands and starts to gently rub it into Rias' back and sides. Once her entire back was covered, he slid her hair out of the way and did her neck. He squirted more lotion and began to rub deepy, using his thumbs and fingers into her muscles.</p><p>"Oh, Satan. That feels so good." Rias said in happily and then moaned softly. "Could you go lower, please?" She asked him and her raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked unsure.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure." She said with her eyes closed.</p><p>Y/n then squirted some more lotion in his hands and he began to rub the lotion on calves, making her hum softly in delight. As Y/n went higher and higher, when he got to her THICC thighs, she gave out a long moan.</p><p>"Can, you do my but, too?" She asked him and they looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"What?" He asked shocked as they all looked at him.</p><p>"Please?" She asked with puppy eyes.</p><p>'Damn it! Puppy eyes!' Y/n though with a heavy sigh and began to massage the oil into her cheeks.</p><p>"Now can you do the front?" She asked him and Karin looked at her sister with wide eyes.</p><p>"Rias! It's my turn now." She said and Rias sighed.</p><p>"Fine." Rias said and put her top back on.</p><p>"Y/n-san, if you wouldn't mind, could you do us next?" Asia asked him timidly.</p><p>"Sure. Just lie down on your fronts." Y/n said and they both pulled the top of their swimsuits off, down to their waists.</p><p>Koneko covered up her petite chest and glared at Issei who was having a nosebleed.</p><p>"Don't look, perverted." She said coldly.</p><p>'Oppai~' Issei thought with a perverted smile.</p><p>Y/n then began to rub the lotion onto Karin's body and she moaned as she felt his fingers and thumbs massage her. After he was done with Karin, Y/n oiled Asia and Koneko's backs, and they moaned softly as well.</p><p>"Seems like there's no part of my body you haven't touched now. It's almost like my whole body is gradually coming under your control." Rias said with a blush</p><p>Y/n then felt two hard things against his back. He turned his head and saw a topless Akeno pushing her boobs onto his back.</p><p>"My, my~. No fair if all them have fun." She said seductively.</p><p>"Akeno, he is mine-" Rias said but was cut off by Karin.</p><p>"Ours!" She said.</p><p>"Ours." Rias corrected herself. "We'd never hand him over to you!" Rias said.</p><p>"Y/n-kun. Buchou is being mean. I just want to help my cute little Kouhai release that built-up libido. I'll never find another boy as sweet and cute as this one. Won't you at least let me have fun with him now and then?" Akeno said and bit Y/n's ear.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Rias said they shoved their boobs in his face.</p><p>'Why does this always happen. Do I always have to use my charm to get them under control?' Y/n thought with a sigh.</p><p>'Such is the life of an Incubus that has a harem.' Lilith said with a shrug.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Y/n shouted and smacked their asses.</p><p>Rias turned red while Akeno moaned in delight.</p><p>"Asia, Koneko. Close your eyes and cover your ears. No peeking whatsoever." He said seriously and the rectantly did it.</p><p>"Why do I always have to resort to this." Y/n said to himself and stepped away from Rias and Akeno.</p><p>A blue horn then appeared on Y/n's head and eyes began to glow. Rias and Akeno's pupils changed into hearts and they couldn't help but rub the legs together.</p><p>"Now. You two have been very naughty." Y/n said and they slowly nodded their heads. "You won't fight over me, ever. You two will share me with the others and their will be no arguments. Am I clear?" He asked them with a hypnotizing voice.</p><p>"Yes, Master." The both said in synch with a lustfull voice.</p><p>'What?! Master?!' Y/n thought shocked.</p><p>'Every time you use your Incubus ability, it gets more stronger, making it harder for your lovers to disagree with you.' Lilith explained and he rubbed his forehead in frustrations.</p><p>"I don't want them to call me Master. That's a bit to much for me." Y/n said softly and then looked around the pool to see Asia and Koneko still covering their ears and kept their eyes closed, Kiba doing laps in the pool, and a past out Issei laying in a pool of blood with a perverted face.</p><p>Y/n's features then went back to normal and Akeno and Rias shook their heads.</p><p>"Huh? My head feels so fuzzy." Rias said rubbing her forehead.</p><p>"Yeah. Me too." Akeno said.</p><p>'Uhh, Lu. What's happening to them?' Y/n asked concerned.</p><p>'It seems that they are almost yours. Their loyalty towards you won't falter now. All you need to do now is seal the deal, and they will be marked.' She said and looked even more confused.</p><p>'What do you mean?'</p><p>'Simple. You need to fuck them and they will be yours for life.' She said nonchalantly and he stumbled a bit.</p><p>'What?! What form of power is this?!' Y/n thought nervously.</p><p>'What? It's not unheard of that a Incubus makes a harem that is only loyal to towards him. In the underworld, the 69th pillar was known for having huge harems. You will have one too, believe it or not.' She said and he looked unsure. 'You're still thinking about that offer, aren't you?' She asked him.</p><p>'I...I am. Should I leave my loved ones for power to protect them. Or should I stay with them and gain power my own way?' Y/n asked himself.</p><p>'Well, whatever you choose, we'll always be with you.' Nevan told him and he smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. Thank you." Y/n said out loud. "Oh, Asia, Koneko. You can stop now!" He shouted and they looked at him and then at Rias and Akeno who were holding his arms in between their boobs with smiles on their faces.</p><p>"What did you do, Y/n-senpai?" Konenko asked him curiously.</p><p>"Secret." Y/n said with a finger on his lips and she pouted. "Anyway. Where's Xenovia?" Y/n asked no one in specific.</p><p>"I think she's still in the changing room." Akeno said and snuggled into his arm.</p><p>"I'll go see what's up." Y/n said and mayde his way to the changing room.</p><p>"Oh? It's you, Hyoudou Y/n. What was with all the clamer outside?" Xenovia asked him.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway, what are you doing in here?" He asked walking up to her.</p><p>"I've never worn a swimsuit before, so putting it on took some time, does it suit me?" She asked adjusting her swimsuit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yeah, it makes you look really sexy. But, your first swimsuit, you say?" He asked and she blushed a little.</p><p>"The Church naturally had a lot of strict rules, but I never had much of an interest anyway. But now that my whole's changed, I've recently begun to think that I ought to engage in pleasurable feminine activities." Xenovia said with a thinking face.</p><p>"We'll don't let people give you any weird advice." Y/n said nervously and thought of Aika.</p><p>"Hyoudou Y/n. I have a serious request." Xenovia said seriously.</p><p>"Huh? Just call me Y/n. We are comrades and friends now." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Right. Well, Y/n...Will you have a child with me?" She said with a smile and Y/n's face went blank.</p><p>"Eh?" He asked her.</p><p>"Did you not hear me? Y/n. I want your baby." She said bluntly.</p><p>"EEEEHHH?!?!" Y/n shouted in disbelief.</p><p>"Please, not so loud. Buchou and the others will hear." She whispered.</p><p>"But, why all of a sudden?" He asked her.</p><p>"Right. Let me explain. You're aware that my life until now has been dedicated to God through the Church? But now that I'm a Devil, I feel...that I've lost all purpose." She said sadly.</p><p>"But how's having a baby gonna help that?"</p><p>"As a servant of God, I was forced to abandon all the joys of being a woman, but now I'm a Devil now. I wasn't sure what to do with myself at first. So I asked my new master, Rias, for advice." Xenovia said and thought back to what Rias said.</p><p>"Devils' lives revolve around 'Desire'. We grant people's desires, we plant new desires in them, so live according to your desires." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"That was her answer. So now I want to revel in the joys that were once sealed off to me." Xenovia said with a smile. To that end, lying with a man is just about the most freeing thing I can do, right?" She said with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Okay, I'm with you so far, but why me?" He asked her curiously.</p><p>"Am I not to your liking? I may not be particularly endowed, but I've always had confidence in my body, as a woman." She said with a blush and grabbed her breasts. "I realize that my chest can't compare with Buchou's, but at least it's larger than Asia's. I believe I'm perfectly ripe for fondling." She said.</p><p>"I don't care about the size of the boobs, that's not me." Y/n said flatly. "But are you sure you want it to be me? I'm not your boyfriend and we're a bit young to be thinking about having kids." He said.</p><p>"Yes, I want you, Y/n. You beat me in combat without any effort. If I am to bear a child, I want it to be strong. All the better if the father's genes have a special power within them. And with yours, you seem the ideal candidate. Even if the Sacred Gear can't be passed on, some of the aura might be inherited, right? This seems the perfect opportunity." She said loosening her swimsuit top. "So shall we try, then? Please hurry. While there's no one around. I understand that Devils often have difficulty becoming pregnant, especially pure blooded ones. Fortunately, the two of us are humans-turned-devils, and you are a lusty one at that." She said and took off her swimsuit pants, showing off her perfectly trimmed bush. "If we try every day, then within ten years, No, I suspect you libido is strong enough for multiple attempts each day. I should be pregnant within five years, in that case." She said and walked up to him with a sway in her hips.</p><p>"Wait just a damn sec!" Y/n said covering his eyes.</p><p>"Hmm? Ah, I will take responsibility for the child's upbringing. No need to concern yourself. I would only ask that you com to play when the child expresses a desire for its father's love. Sadly, I've never been with a man before. I hope to be a quick study though, so please impart to me what I can only assume is your extensive sexual knowledge, Y/n." She said.</p><p>'Who does she think I am, Issei?' Y/n thought with straight face.</p><p>Xenovia put right arm under her breasts and used her left hand to spread her pussy lips.</p><p>"Take me now. As long as make an effort to impregnate me, you can do as you please otherwise." She said looking away from him.</p><p>Y/n looked at Xenovia's body and his manhood began to rise. She had beautiful shapely breasts that was bigger than Asia's but smaller than Rias'. Her pussy was already leaking and some of her love juice ran down her thighs. Y/n sighed and walked up to her.</p><p>"As much as I want to make Nero with you and then run away..." He started and cupped her cheeks, making her look at him. "...Live your life first. Find something other than trying to make a child. If after a few years you haven't found anything, then we can make a child together. But for, first finish school at least." He said with a smile and kissed her head, making her blush. "And as I said, I don't care for size." Y/n said cupping her breasts, making her moan softly. "I love Koneko and Asia even though they are not well endowed. You are a beautiful girl, Xenovia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He told her lovingly.</p><p>She looked down with a smile but then blushed when she saw his tent.</p><p>"That looks...painful." She said staring at his bulge. "Should I take care of it?" She reaching for his crotch only for him to grab her hand.</p><p>"As much as I want you to take care of it. The others are probably wondering where are." He told and she began to rub her thighs together looking away with a red face.</p><p>'Well...I really need to release but...' Y/n thought and looked at the liquid down her thighs. 'Damn you Incubus side.' He thought with a sigh and went on his knees.</p><p>Y/n then lifted Xenovia's right leg over his shoulder and she looked at him surprised and shocked. She gave out a long sigh as he licked her inner thigh. Y/n began to lick up the juice running down Xenovia's thighs, little be little, he got closer to her swollen pussy lips.</p><p>'What is this feeling~.' Xenovia thought and ran her fingers through Y/n's hair. 'I've never felt anything like this before.' She thought and the moaned when she felt his tongue gloss over her outer lips.</p><p>Y/n used his fingers to spread her pussy lips and saw her engorged clit.</p><p>"Don't stare...baka. It's embarrassing." Xenovia said blushing.</p><p>She then moaned out loud when he licked her inner lips.</p><p>"Delicious~." Y/n said and she pulled his face closer.</p><p>Y/n began to lap up the juices that flowed from her pussy and made sure not leave a drop. He then shoved his tongue into her pussy, making Xenovia throw head back in pleasure and let out a long moan.</p><p>"S-Something is coming~!" Xenovia said breathing heavily as she felt her end near.</p><p>Y/n then nibbled on her clit and softly bit on it and that pushed her over the edge. Xenovia gave out a loud scream of pleasure and climaxed. Y/n lapped up all her juices, making sure that none was waisted.</p><p>"That was...Wow." Xenovia said breathing heavily as she began to recover from her climax.'</p><p>"Now, let's go back." Y/n said standing up and she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Thanks...for that. Give me a few minutes. I don't think I'll be able to walk." Xenovia said with a smile and Y/n laughed,</p><p>************************</p><p>Y/n was walking to school along with Issei who looked depressed.</p><p>"Man. How come you get all the girls?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Just don't peek on them and be a gentleman. And stop with that perverted grin you do. It makes you look like a creep." Y/n said and Issei get more depressed.</p><p>When they reached the school gate, they saw a teen that had silver hair, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Hey. Nice school you've got here." The teen said looking at them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Uhm...Yeah, sure." Y/n said.</p><p>'Who's this?' Issei thought curiously.</p><p>"This is the second time we meet, Welsh Dragon, Wielder of Lilith. Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Y/n. I'm Vali...The White Dragon Emperor, 'Vanishing Dragon'." The teen said and looked at him seriously. "Hmm, right." Vali said and pointed his hand towards Issei who raised his fists. "What say I cast a little spell on you?" He said but blue glowing swords appeared over his head.</p><p>Kiba and Xenovia appeared next Vali with their swords at his neck.</p><p>"I don't know what you're planning, but this joke has gone far enough." Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"I cannot let you have your battle with the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said seriously.</p><p>"You should really stand down. I see your blades are trembling." Vali said with a smirk looking at their shaking hands.</p><p>"Who's to say I will stand down." Y/n said appearing behind Vali with Yamato at his neck with a cold look.</p><p>"Yuuto. Xenovia. Y/n. Sheathe your weapons." Rias said seriously walking up to them.</p><p>"Buchou!" Issei said nervously and Y/n stood next to Karin.</p><p>"What are you doing here, White Dragon Emperor?" Rias asked seriously.</p><p>"Recognizing worthy opponents and the corresponding power gap is proof of strength. But those who couldn't win against a worm like Kokabiel are hardly fit to face me. I didn't come to fight today. I accompanied Azazel to Japan. I'm just trying to pass the time. Hyoudou Issei. How high do you think you rank against the powers of this world? I'd rank your imperfect Balance Breaker from somewhere between 1000 and 1500...Nah. Maybe even lower, given your base stats?" Vali said.</p><p>"Is there a point to all this?" Y/n asked unamused.</p><p>"Even Sirzechs Lucifer, 'Crimson Satan', isn't in the top ten. But we know who's first place. That rank is not changing." he said.</p><p>"Are you saying that's you?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Nah. Not me. But you'll find out soon. Maybe Y/n here should be my eternal rival, since his power is maybe on par with mine." Vali said with a smirk.</p><p>"You're not worthy to say my name." Y/n said coldly and Vali just chuckled.</p><p>"Hyoudou Issei's a valuable player. Raise him right, Rias Gremory. But know that no one involved with the Dragon Emperors has ever lived an easy life." Vali said and began to walk away. "See you around, Wielder of Lilith." He said and turned the corner.</p><p>******************</p><p>'Hey, Lu. I've been meaning to talk about the downsides of being an Incubus.' Y/n said as he sat on the floor next to his bed.</p><p>'Well...the downsides are that you need to feed every now and then or you will become weaker, just like a Succubus.' Lilith said.</p><p>'But, everytime I use my Incubus side, I start feeling really funny.' Y/n said looking at his hand.</p><p>'It's probably because you're getting more accustomed to it.' She said with a shrug.</p><p>'Meaning?'</p><p>'Your Libido will start to rise, you'll have more sexual thoughts and you will be more horny than usual.' She said and his eyes widened.</p><p>'What?!' He said in disbelief. 'I know I am now permanently part Incubus, but...I can't accept it.' Y/n thought looking down.</p><p>'I would advise against that, darling.' Nevan said. 'Rejecting a part of yourself will disastrous consequences.' She continued.</p><p>'But it's your life. Just remember that we warned you.' Lilith said and he sighed.</p><p> "Still deep in thought?" He heard Rias ask him.</p><p>He looked up and felt her boobs on his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Y/n said and she hugged him.</p><p>"I believe in you. No matter what happens." She said laying his head on her lap.</p><p>"Thanks, Rias." Y/n said putting a hand on her cheek and she giggled. "I love you so much, my Ruin Princes of Destruction." He said lovingly.</p><p>"I love you too, my Dark Knight." She said and gave him a deep kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, everyone. You're going to use you the clay in front of you to create whatever you want. Just take whatever image pops into your head and make it reality, whether it be an animal, a person or a house. This is one way of learning english." The Art sensei said in front of the class and Y/n looked at the clay in front of him.</p><p>'Hmm. What to make?' I thought to himself and looked at Asia who was already busy.</p><p>"Th-This is pretty hard." She said.</p><p>'Asia's so quick to adapt. What a doll.' Y/n thought with a smile.</p><p>"Do your best, Asia-chan!" Miki said from the back of the class.</p><p>"You got this, Asia-chan!" Gorou said with a smile as he held up a camera.</p><p>'Oh right...they came to see Asia.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop and then looked at the clay. 'Whatever pops into my head.' He thought with closed and then his hands moved on his own.</p><p>Y/n then heard murmurs around him and he opened his eyes but then his jaw dropped. In front of him were small versions of Rias, Karin, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Lilith and Nevan, but they were all naked.</p><p>"What?!" Y/n asked himself shocked.</p><p>'Hmm, really shows of all my curves.' Lilith said with a nod.</p><p>'You said it sister.' Nevan said.</p><p>"Amazing! Who knew you had it in you, Hyoudou-kun? Looks like this was the right lesson for today, seeing as I've managed to draw out the hidden talent from yet another student." The Sensei said with a thumbs up and Y/n slammed his head on his desk.</p><p>"Is that Rias-senpai? How is so detailed and precise? Shit! I never Y/n had that kind of nature!" Matsuda said surprised.</p><p>"No way! You made Buchou and the rest?! I'll give you fifty bucks!" Issei said with a nosebleed and a perverted smile.</p><p>Soon, all the boys in the class began to ask Y/n.</p><p>"It really is well done." Rias said holding the clay version of her.</p><p>"My my. I never expected this of Y/n." Akeno said lustfully while Koneko and Asia blushed.</p><p>"It's a bit too detailed." Koneko said blush and looked at her chest.</p><p>"Don't worry Neko-chan, you're perfect the way you are." Y/n said petting her head, making her pur.</p><p>Then then walked back into the school building but all say a commotion.</p><p>"Ah. It's you guys." Kiba said walking up to them.</p><p>"Oh, Yuuto." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>"Why's everyone crowding?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Seems like they're taking pictures of a magical girl." Kiba said.</p><p>"Magical Girl?" The all asked.</p><p>"Hey, hey! You can't have a photoshoot blocking traffic here!" Saji shouted with his arms crossed and looked at the cosplayer at the top of the stairs. "Break it up, break it up! It's open house today! Such a commotion in the stairwell is unsightly!" He said and the all began to leave. "And you. You can't wear that here." Saji said to the cosplayer. "Unless...Are you a parent or guardian? Even so, that outfit's not exactly appropriate." He told he.</p><p>"Aww, but this is my uniform." She said with a childish voice.</p><p>"Oh!" Rias and Karin said out loud with wide eyes.</p><p>"What's up you two?" Y/n asked them.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Sona said sternly walking up to them. "I've found you, Rias." She said then looked at Y/n with a blush. "H-Hey, Y/n." She said timidly.</p><p>"What is it, Sona?" Rias asked her.</p><p>"I was just giving a tour to Sirzechs and your father." Sona said gesturing to the two behind them.</p><p>"Father, Onii-sama." Rias and Karin said while the rest except Y/n bowed.</p><p>"And you, Saji. I'm always telling you to resolve situations quickly and without incid-" SOn was then cut off when the cosplayer jumped into her.</p><p>"SOOONA-CHAN!!! FOUND YOU!" The cosplayer said excitedly.</p><p>"Huh? The Council President knows her?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Beats me." Saji said with a shrug.</p><p>"Ah, It's Serafall. I didn't know you'd come today." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"Wait. Serfall...as in..." Y/n started.</p><p>"She's Leviathan-sama." Rias said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Eh? Serafall, Leviathan-sama. One of the four Devil Kings and Sona's big sister." Karin said.</p><p>"Oh, Rias-chan! Karin-Chan! It's been too long!" Serafall said happily while Sona looked embarrassed.</p><p>'Uwah. Poor Sona.' Y/n though sympathetically and Serafall looked at him.</p><p>"I finally get to meet you, Y/n." She said and he looked at her surprised.</p><p>"It's an honour to meet you too, Lady Leviathan." Y/n said with a smile and she pouted.</p><p>"It's Sera-chan or Levi-tan, darling~." She said and their eyes widened. "Well, I'm interested too. After you and Sona get married, I'm next." Serafall said and Y/n looked at Sona who just looked away with a nod.</p><p>Issei and Saji heard that and the both began to cry on each other's shoulders.</p><p>"Why does he get all the women?" They asked.</p><p>"Well...It would be an honour to marry you, Sera-chan." Y/n said with a smile and kissed her knuckle, making her giggle.</p><p>"So, your here to observe Sona's classes today?" Rias asked her.</p><p>"Yeah! But Sona-chan's so mean. She didn't even tell me about today! I was so shocked I nearly invaded heaven to calm myself down." Serafall said with a pout and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>"Tell me if she's joking or not?" Y/n asked Sona nervously.</p><p>"Unfortunately she can and almost did once, but we got her to calm down." She said annoyed rubbing her forehead.</p><p>"Issei, introduce yourself." Rias said and he bowed his head.</p><p>"H-Hi there. I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory's pawn. Nice to meet you." He said and Serafall did a pose.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too! Just call me Levi-tan!" She said excitedly. "Hey Sirzechs-chan. Is he the rumored Ddraig-kun?" She asked him.</p><p>"Yup. Issei-kun harbors the Red Dragon Emperor inside him." Sirzechs said and Zeoticus walked up to them.</p><p>"Another lovely costume, I see, Serafall-dono. I'm not sure if its fitting for a Devil King, but." He said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh! Lord Gremory. You don't recognize it? The character's very popular in this country." Serafall said and did a pose.</p><p>"Oh! Please excuse my ignorance." Zeoticus said scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"Hahaha. Don't believe her, father." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Buchou, she's way bubblier than I ever imagined." Issei whispered.</p><p>"I don't like this, but the current Devil Kings are all super-relaxed when they're off the clock." Rias said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sona-chan?" Serafall asked and Sona clung to Y/n. "I finally get to see you after so much time, and you go all red." She said and began to imagine lewd things with Sona and Y/n.</p><p>"O-Onee-sama, I'm the student council here. Family or not, I can't tolerate this sort of behavior." Sona said hugging Y/n's arm tighter.</p><p>'And yet, you are hugging my arm.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Oh come on, Sona-chan! You know your Onee-chan loves Magical Girls! I'll use my sparkling wand to exterminate the fallen angels and fallen angles!" Serafall said with a wink.</p><p>"Have some prudence, Onee-sama. You're a Devil King. A bit of 'sparkling' from you could destroy a country in minutes." Sona said and Serafall clung to Y/n's chest.</p><p>"Hey, Sona-chan. After we get married, do you wanna have a threesome?" Serfall asked and everyone stared at her.</p><p>"UUU! GEEZ!" Sona said flustered and began to run away. "I can't take it anymore!" She shouted.</p><p>"Wait! Sona-chan! Don't leave your Onee-chan behind!" Serafall shouted.</p><p>"Please don't follow me!" Sona shouted and Serafall looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Bye Darling~." She said and pecked his lips. "Don't abandon Onee-chan! So-taaaan!" She shouted running after Sona.</p><p>"President!" Saji shouted and ran after them while everyone else just sweatdropped.</p><p>"The Sitri family is most harmonious. Don't you think, Riia-tan, Karii-tan?" Sirzechs asked with a smile and put his hands on their shoulders.</p><p>"Stop calling me that. It sounds like a food." Karin said flustered.</p><p>"Onii-sama, please don't add 'tan' to my nickname." Rias said with a blush and Sirzechs sighed.</p><p>"How sad. How my little Riia-tan and Karii-tan used to follow me around going, 'Onii-sama, Onii-sama'. You two are so rebellious now." He said sadly.</p><p>"Onii-sama! Don't tell everyone about when we were kids!" Rias and Karin said flustered and Zeoticus took a picture of the three of them.</p><p>"Looking good Rias, Karin. I'm proud of the daughters I raised.</p><p>"You too, Father!" The shouted.</p><p>"Looks like the Devil Kings and their families have that in common." Akeno said with a smile and hugged Y/n's arm in her boobs. "That is, the Devil Kings themselves are fun loving, while their siblings are without exception, overly serious. I'm sure their freewheeling siblings becoming Devils Kings drove them to their path of solemnity." She said with a giggle.</p><p>"Uwah. Sounds like Rias and Sona both have it rough." Y/n said with a sweatdrop and then saw his parents walking up to them.</p><p>"Oh, Y/n. Issei." Gorou said.</p><p>"Oh. It's Mom and Dad." Issei said.</p><p>"These are your parents?" Zeoticus asked.</p><p>"Hai. Our Mother and Father." Y/n said and conformation.</p><p>"Please to meet you. I'm Rias and Karin's Father." Zeoticus said with his hand out.</p><p>"Th-Th-The pleasure's all mine!" Gorou said nervously and shook Zeoticus' hand. "I'm Issei and Y/n's father! Rias and Karin are so good to us." He said with rubbing his head.</p><p>"Oh, please! You've been caring for them. I've been meaning to introduce myself, but it looks like I have that honor today." Zeoticus said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh my! I've been telling my Darli- I mean, my husband, that we ought to meet you." Miki said with a smile.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, stop sucking up! It's embarrassing!" Issei flustered.</p><p>"Why don't we find somewhere quiet to talk? Somewhere away from the kids." Zeoticus suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good." Gorou said with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, but would you mind showing us a more private place?" Zeoticus asked Kiba.</p><p>"Of course. Happily." He said with a smile and Zeoticus looked at Sirzechs.</p><p>"Can I leave the rest to you, Sirzechs?"</p><p>"Yes, Father." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"Issei, Y/n. Mom and Dad just need some time to talk." Gorou said.</p><p>"Sure. Don't say anything weird about me, okay?" Issei said but then was smacked over the head.</p><p>"Have a great time." Y/n said with a smile and they walked away.</p><p>"Rias, we also need to talk." Sirzechs said seriously.</p><p>"What is it, Onii-sama?" She asked him.</p><p>"Can you come too, Akeno-kun, Karin." He said and they nodded. "Sorry, Y/n-kun. Just need to borrow my sisters for a bit." Sirzechs said and they left.</p><p>"I wonder what that serious conversation is about?" Y/n asked to no one in particular.</p><p>'Who knows.' Lilith said with a shrug.</p><p>"Anyway, let's head back to class." Y/n said.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"Oh! So much footage of little Rias-chan and Karin-chan!" Gorou said happily as they were in front of the tv in the Hyoudou household.</p><p>"Hahaha! What parent wouldn't fawn over his beautiful daughters!" Zeoticus said happily</p><p>"This...is an entirely new hell for me." Rias said rubbing her forehead.</p><p>"You said it sister." Karin said and laid her head on the table.</p><p>"Look at that! Our Riia-tan got called to answer the teacher's question!" Sirzechs said excitedly pointing towards the screen.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore! You're such a dummy, Onii-sama! Baka!" Rias shouted and ran up the stairs.</p><p>"I'll go after her." Y/n said and made his way up the stairs.</p><p>When he entered his room, he saw her laying face down on the bed. He then sat next to her and rubbed her back.</p><p>"Weirdly enough, our fathers are really hitting it off. Them meeting...I think it's a good for us. And they seem to be having fun. Maybe a little too much, but still." Y/n said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n..." Rias said softly. "Are you happy we met? I know I am. I can't imagine life without you now. You realize what an honor it is, right? You've really captured my heart." She said and pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist.</p><p>"At first, I was unsure. I just turned into a Devil or Demon, and things suddenly went of control." He said and she looked sad. "But now..." He started and cupped her cheeks. "...I'm the happiest man alive and I want the world to know. I have many loved ones now. You, Karin, Akeno, Sona, Koneko and Asia. I love you all." Y/n said and kissed her deeply.</p><p>Soon the kiss turned into a heated makeout session. They separated after a few minutes and Rias looked at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Y/n." She said softly and began to fiddle with her shirt.</p><p>Y/n grabbed her hands and looked at her.</p><p>"Are you sure...with me?" He asked her and she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"If it's with you...then yes. I want this." She said.</p><p>The two lovers then found themselves both in their undergarments. Y/n admired her beautiful body, she was curved in all the right places and was very THICC. She was one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"S-Stop staring. It's embarrassing." She said flustered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's just that you're very beautiful." Y/n said with a smile and put his hands on her hips.</p><p>They made eye contact again and began to kiss passionately, this one was more heated than the last. As they kissed, Y/n ran his hands over her body, making sure to feel her curves and memorise every detail of his woman. Y/n reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She held in place with her one hand as she slipped it over her shoulders with her other hand and then threw it to the pile of clothes next to the bed. Rias hummed when Y/n cupped her breasts. </p><p>"They're a bit sensitive." She said breathing heavily.</p><p>Rias then moaned out loud when Y/n took one nipple into his mouth and played with the other with his fingers. Rias hugged is head into her chest as she felt her nipples harden in her lovers' mouth. Y/n's length grew harder and harder in his shorts and Rias felt it press against her wet panties. She pushed Y/n back and went in between his legs. She put her hands on the hem of his boxes and slowly pulled it down. Y/n's dick sprung up and smacked her across the face.</p><p>"Woah...It's a bit bigger than last time." Rias said gazing at Y/n's dick standing at attention.</p><p>She gently grasped his length, making his breath hitch a little and she began to run her hand of and down, feeling the veins and the girth of his hardened cock. Rias gulped and then licked the tip. Precum began to leak out.</p><p>"Wait. I have a better idea. 69." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>Rias then stood up and took off her wet black laced panties. She positioned herself so that her pussy was in Y/n face. Y/n gave her inner a long lick just to tease her, but he moaned softly when Rias took his entire length into her mouth and began to suck. Y/n made sure to pleasure and began to suck on her clit. Rias moaned on his cock, Y/n felt the vibrations and it sent tingles up his spine. He then bit on her clit softly, making her pussy flow like a waterfall. Y/n gave her pussy a long lick up to her second hole. Rias seemed to enjoy it even though she protested.</p><p>"W-Wait...Y-Y/n. It's dirty." She said with a strained voice, but then moaned out loud when she felt his tongue enter her second hole.</p><p>After a few minutes of Y/n licking her ass and pussy, Rias sucking his cock and playing with his balls, they both felt their ends coming. Rias then back away and looked at him with a lust filled gaze.</p><p>"Y/n~" She coed and turned to him.</p><p>Rias then placed her hands on his chest, lifting herself up and lined Y/n dick up with her dripping wet pussy.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Y/n asked holding her hands.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sure." she said and was about drop down, but the door was suddenly opened.</p><p>Rias and Y/n turned to the door wide eyes and saw Karin with a red face.</p><p>"I...I want to have sex too." Karin said and began to get undressed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"T-Then...Okay." Rias said with a red face.</p><p>Karin locked the door and walked over to the couple.</p><p>"S-So...what should I...do?" Karin asked softly.</p><p>"Sit on Y/n's face." Rias said and Karin nodded.</p><p>Karin sat on Y/n's face and her immediately grabbed her ass cheeks, making her moan. Rias then lined herself up again and then began to sink down slowly onto his large cock. She gripped her hands on his chest, and bit her lip as she kept going further and further down. She kept going until she sat down on Y/n's lap, panting as she did. Karin began to moan as Y/n licked her pussy, he then put his hands on her breasts and gave them a squeeze. As Karin felt Y/n's rough tongue scrape against her pussy walls, she began to moan in ecstasy and her pussy flowed with her juices. Y/n happily accepted her juices and began to lap them up.</p><p>With a moment to adjust, the pain Rias felt soon turned to pleasure, which was prominent when she started to slowly bounce up and down his his length softly, her grunts turned to moans as she felt his length stir her up inside. Rias threw her head back as she placed her arms on his legs, moaning from pleasure as her large bust was softly bouncing with each time her ass clapped against his lap, making small ripples. She screamed out in pleasure when Y/n began to thrust upwards whenever she came down on his lap. Y/n and Rias began to fuck faster and faster, which made her moan a bit louder as er insides were being stirred by his length, euphoria and ecstasy making them moan louder and louder.</p><p>"I'm coming~!!" Rias said through laboured breaths as all that was heard was the sound of skin slapping against one another.</p><p>Y/n couldn't say anything as he was to busy eating out Karin who was also slowly approaching her end. Karin's eyes then widened when Rias began to kiss her passionately. New to this incestous and lesbionic act, Karin instinctively began to fondle Rias' soft mounds. At the same time, the all reached their climaxes with Y/n releasing rope after rope of cum in Rias and their fluides mixed inside her. Karin, climaxing on Y/n's face, who happily drank her juices. Y/n was able to peak past Karin's body and saw that she and Rias were having a heated makeout session. Such a scene was more than enough motivation and Y/n's semi hard length began to grow again inside Rias. The two sisters then separated from the heated kiss with a trail of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"It seems someone is ready to go again." Rias said with a smirk and jerked her hips, moaning softly. "It's your turn now, Karin." Rias said and kissed her sister once more before climbing off Y/n's lap.</p><p>Y/n's cumm then began to leak out of Rias' pussy.</p><p>"My my. So much." Rias said scoping up some cum dripping her legs.</p><p>She sniffed it and then began to slurp it up. Rias moaned in delight and began to finger herself.</p><p>"Delicious~!" She said lustfully and Karin put her hands on the headboard, shaking her ass while drooling at Y/n's length.</p><p>"Y/n~! Hurry it up~!" Karin said lustfully.</p><p>Y/n put his hands on her hips and lined up his dick with Karin's dripping wet pussy, and began to slowly push in. When he felt the barrier that stopped them from taking her virginity that night Grayfia came, she nodded her head and he pushed past the barrier. Karin tensed up and tears flowed from her eyes.</p><p>"Finally, I'm one with you." Karin said with a smile and blood leaked from her pussy. "Now fuck me~!" She said lustfully.</p><p>Y/n began to slowly thrust into her, hearing her small whimpers turn into loud moans. Rias turned Y/n's head and began to have a passionate kiss, both of them fought for dominance with Y/n losing the battle. Rias began to explore her lover's mouth while he began to speed up his thrusts. Y/n leaned forward while still kissing Rias, grabbed a hold of Karin's bust, giving them a good squeeze as her tits just made him go faster and faster. Karin moaned louder and louder, feeling parts of her body being pleased, as the two of them reached their climaxes.</p><p>With a few more hard thrusts, Y/n took a hold of her hips and pulled him into a harder thrust, where the two of them reached their climax, moaning loudly as Karin felt herself being filled with Y/n's juices, while her own coated his length. </p><p>Moments went by, and both girls were laying with Y/n beneath the bedsheets.</p><p>"That was...woah." Karin said amazed.</p><p>"I know...I can't believe Grayfia stopped us from doing this." Rias said and sighed in contempt but then giggled when she saw a tent in the sheets. "I guess that wasn't enough?" she asked and began to pump his dick.</p><p>"You really are a beast." Karin said and joined Rias.</p><p>"Hey. I can't help it if I have such sexy women around me." Y/n said squeezing their asses.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind us joining?" Nevan said as she and Lilith formed on Y/n.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Lady Lilith and Lady Nevan? I wouldn't mind. It would be an honour." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>"Now big boy. I hope you have enough cum and energy to satisfy us." Lilith asked seductively. </p><p>Y/n then smirked and a blue horn appeared on his head, with his white hair growing longer and his ears looking more elf-like. Nevan soon found her self bouncing on Y/n's large cock while Rias and Karin were having a heated makeout session with Y/n fingering the both of them, and Lilith had her pussy eaten by him. After a few hours of rough fucking, at the end of the night, each of Y/n's lovers had bloated bellies with their eyes rolled back and tongues out. A mark that had red and blue wings then appeared on their right breasts. The marks glowed for a second and Y/n felt power flow through him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Woah." he said opening and closing his hands. "Power..." Y/n said softly.</p><p>*******************************</p><p>"In this room lies my other Bishop." Rias said as they stood in front of a door that had chains and warning signs on it.</p><p>"But why in a place like this?" Y/n asked her and she blushed.</p><p>"I-I was told that this bishop's power is one that I can't fully control yet, so they've been sealed in here. Apparently, we proved our worth during the Kokabiel incident, so I've been permitted to remove the seal." Rias said with a red face.</p><p>"Must be pretty terrifying if they have to be locked up in here." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"It's more like the kid's been living in here. This Bishop was given the option to be unsealed lat at night and freely roam the old school building but refused." Karin said and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>"A real shut-in, then?" Y/n said and Akeno clung to his arm.</p><p>"This one is actually our biggest earner among us." She said.</p><p>"Huh? But how? Without leaving the room?" Issei asked.</p><p>"They make special contracts with humans using a laptop. Some humans don't want direct contact with devils. This child has become quite accomplished by making deals with that sort." Rias said putting her hand on the door and glowing cracks appeared.</p><p>"Whoa. I didn't know we could make deals that way!" Issei said surprised.</p><p>"I'm opening the door now." Rias said putting her hand on the doorknob and slowly began to open it.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The head a feminine voice shout.</p><p>"Hello. Good to see you're full of energy." Rias said with smile.</p><p>"Why!! Wh-Wh-Why are you here?!?!" The voice shouted afraid.</p><p>"My my. The seal's been undone.  You can leave now. How about you come with us?" Akeno asked with a soft voice.</p><p>"NOOOO!!! I wanna stay heeeere! Don't wanna go out!! I don't like people!!" The voice shouted.</p><p>"Maybe this is actual agoraphobia?" Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Maybe..." Asia said softly.</p><p>Then they entered the room and saw a petite looking girl.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Nice! It's a girl! And a foreigner at that! This is awesome! Our bishops are a pair blonde cuties!" Issei said excitedly with a perverted look.</p><p>'Wait a second!' Y/n thought and began to sniff the air. 'Is that...a boy?!' He thought in disbelief.</p><p>'Yip...it's a trap.' Lilith said and Nevan giggled.</p><p>"You see a girl, but..." Karin then trailed off.</p><p>"Biologically...This is a boy." Rias said.</p><p>"Eh?" Issei said confused and began to wave his hand. "No, no, no. She's a girl for sure, Buchou. Hahaha." Issei said with a chuckle and Y/n held his stomach trying not to laugh.</p><p>"He's just fond of cross-dressing." Akeno said with a giggle.</p><p>"FOR REAL?!?! EEEEEEHHHH?!?!?" Issei shouted in disbelief and the trap screamed.</p><p>"EEEEEK!! I'M SORRRYY!!!" He shouted scared.</p><p>"UWWWAAAH!! Too unfair! How could the universe play such a mean trick?! You're telling me this perfect little cutie has that dangling down there?! Cross-dressing though?! That's too much! It's all the worse 'cos he looks so good like that! Who's he even cross-dressing for anyway?!" Issei asked in disbelief. </p><p>"How vulgar." Koneko said with a straight face.</p><p>"Y-You see...I think girls' clothes are cuter." The trap said and Issei could angrier.</p><p>"Cuter, you say?! Don't give me that shiiit! This bastard! You crushed all my hopes and dreams in an instant! My dream of the blonde bishop babe duo! GONE! POOF! Just like that! Gimme my dream dream back!!" Issei shouted and Y/n hit him over the head while the trap just cowered in the corner.</p><p>"The dreams of men are fleeting indeed." Koneko said with a straight face.</p><p>"Wh-Who is this person anyway?" The trap asked with a sniffle.</p><p>"Our family has expanded while you've been in here. This is my pawns, Hyoudou Y/n and Hyoudou Issei. Also, my Knight, Xenovia, and my Bishop, Asia." Rias said.</p><p>"EEEK!!! So many new people!" The trap said scared.</p><p>"Please won't you come with us? There's no need to keep you sealed anymore." Rias said with a motherly tone and held her hand out.</p><p>"NOOOO!!! I can't survive out in the world! It's too scary! Outside is scary!! I know I'll just cause trouble if you take me out!!" The trap shouted and Issei got angry.</p><p>"C'mon. The president said we're going." Issei said angrily and grabbed the trap's arm.</p><p>"EEEK!!" The trap shouted and the next thing they knew, in a blink of an eye he was at the other end of the room.</p><p>'Woah! Was that?!' Y/n started amazed.</p><p>'The ability to stop time.' Lilith finished his sentence. </p><p>'You don't have anything like that in your arsenal...right?' He joked.</p><p>'Yes I do.' She said nonchalantly.</p><p>'What?! You have the ability to stop time?!' He asked he in disbelief.</p><p>'Yip! My horse had the ability to stop time, so, being it's master, it gave its ability to me. And now I give it to you, love.' Lilith said and Y/n's eyes glowed for a second.</p><p>"When he gets excited, he can momentarily stop time for everything in his field of vision. It's the power of his Sacred Gear." Rias said as they sat on the couches.</p><p>"A Sacred Gear that stops time? So that's what that weird feeling was." Issei said.</p><p>"So in other words..." Y/n started with a serious face and they all looked at him seriously. "He is a mini DIO!!!!" Y/n said excitedly and they all anime fell.</p><p>Rias blushed a little when she heard that Y/n watches anime.</p><p>"R-Really, Y/n?" Rias asked recovering.</p><p>"Aww come on! I knew it was the power of an enemy stand!" Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"A-Anyway. His name is Gasper Vladi. He's a first-year student and a Half-human, Half-vampire hybrid." Karin said and Y/n looked at the box Gasper was in.</p><p>"Half-vampire?! But isn't time stopping too powerful an ability to let loose?" Issei asked.</p><p>"The real problem is that Gasper can't control his own Sacred Gear. His tendency to use the power without meaning to is why he was sealed away." Rias said with her hand under her chin.</p><p>"But, I mean, nice job getting such a strong guy as your servant. With just a single Bishop piece, no less." Issei said and Rias looked at them seriously.</p><p>"No, his was a mutation piece." She said and Issei looked confused.</p><p>"A mutation piece?" He asked.</p><p>"It's different than ordinary Evil Pieces. Using a single mutation piece allows one to revive as a devil someone would normally require multiple pieces." Karin explained.</p><p>"And the president was fortunate enough to have one." Akeno said sitting next to Y/n.</p><p>"It's rare enough that only one in ten High-ranking devils would even have a single one. The irregular pieces emerged when the evil piece system was formed, and they were left in purposely to cause a bit of chaos. Gasper-kun was created using one." Kiba said.</p><p>"The problem is Gasper's ability." Rias said with her hand on her chin.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"He's a rare talent. the power of his Sacred Gear grows without him realizing it. His power grows day by day. There's a possibility that he may even achieve balance breaker." Rias explained.</p><p>"Balance breaker?! That's bad enough normally, so if he can't control it..." Issei started.</p><p>"Yes. He could become quite a threat." Karin said.</p><p>"The Higher-ups recognized that you helped Issei-kun and Kiba-kun achieve their balance breakers and decided that you should be able to control Gasper-kun, right, Buchou?" Akeno asked.</p><p>"Uuu...I-I don't like it when you talk about me..." Gasper said from his box and Koneko kicked it making him scream.</p><p>"He's so scared that he needs that box? Can a shut-in like that really be so strong?" Issei asked skeptically.</p><p>"I suspect he's the strongest among you, after Y/n and Akeno. Half-vampire though he is, he comes from an ancient line of vampires. With his strong Sacred Gear, Vampiric abilities, and impressive magic, he's a force to be reckoned with. Needless to say, a single ordinary bishop piece wouldn't have been enough for him." Rias said.</p><p>"Aren't vampires weak to sunlight? Is that why he won't come out?" Issei asked.</p><p>"He's a special type of vampire called a 'Daywalker.' Though they still don't like it, they're able to function in the sun." Karin said and Gasper jumped out of his box.</p><p>"I hate the sunlight! I wish the sun would just go away forever!" He shouted.</p><p>"Have you ever been to class? You gotta control your power and learn to make friends." Issei said and Y/n hit him over the head.</p><p>"Dude, leave him be. Let him do what he wants." Y/n said annoyed and Gasper went back in his box.</p><p>"No! This cardboard box is all I need! The air and light outside are my worst enemies! Just let me be a box boy!" He said and Y/n looked at Rias.</p><p>"How does a shut-in vamp even drink blood?" He asked her.</p><p>"He's only half-vampire, so he's not that reliant on blood. We keep him going with a supply of donor blood every ten days. Seems like he never enjoyed sucking on blood right from the source." Rias explained.</p><p>"I hate blood! It's stinky!" Gasper shouted.</p><p>"Uwah. A vampire that hates blood? Who would have thought." Y/n said.</p><p>"Failure of Vampire." Koneko said with a straight face and Gasper stuck his head out.</p><p>"WAAAAH!!! Koneko-chan's mean!!" He shouted with tears.</p><p>"Neko. Be nice." Y/n said sternly and she looked at Gasper.</p><p>"Sorry." She said softly and began to pur when Y/n pet her head.</p><p>"Akeno and I have to go discuss the upcoming conference, so you guys work on training Gasper. Yuuto, my brother was interested in hearing more about your balance breaker, so I'd like you to come with us." Rias said and Kiba nodded</p><p>"Hai. Good luck with Gasper-kun." Kiba said with a smile.</p><p>"Leave it to us. Koneko-chan is a first-year just like him, so I'm sure we'll manage somehow." Issei said and Koneko picked up the box Gasper was in.</p><p>"You're going to have to emerge sooner or later, Gasper-kun." Akeno said.</p><p>"Please don't make me, Akeno-oneesaamma!!" Gasper said nervously.</p><p>"My my. How troublesome." Akeno said and kissed Y/n on the lips. "Good luck, everyone." She said.</p><p>Rias then walked up to Y/n and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm counting on you." She said and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>"Leave it to me." He said holding her hand.</p><p>***********************</p><p>All that could be heard was the Gasper's screaming as he ran away from Xenovia who was chasing him with her sword.</p><p>"Keep running faster or you will end up as Durandal's next victim." Xenovia said running after Gasper and everyone sweatdropped.</p><p>"She's pretending to be a vampire hunter." Issei said with a sweatdrop and Gasper fell to his knees, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked scared.</p><p>"I'm helping you move faster so that you can dodge incoming attacks. You'll thank me later." Xenovia said and everyone sweatdropped further.</p><p>"Seems she's enjoying herself." Asia said with a nervous laugh and then Koneko stood in front of Gasper.</p><p>"Gaspy, if you eat these you'll get stronger." Koneko said holding up garlic.</p><p>Gasper than looked at her frightened.</p><p>"No way!! Are you trying to kill me?!" He asked in disbelief and began to run away while Koneko chased him.</p><p>"Don't be a wimp and eat these." She said running after him.</p><p>Y/n then sighed rubbing his head and then looked at Karin who just shrugged. They then saw Saji walking up them.</p><p>"Hey, Hyoudou." He said with a wave.</p><p>"'Sup, Saji." Issei said.</p><p>"I heard your sealed peer was released, so I came to check it out." Saji said.</p><p>"Yeah, over there. The one being chased around by Xenovia and Koneko." Issei said pointing at the three.</p><p>"Whoa, Whoa! Should Xenovia really be swinging around the legendary holy sword so carelessly? Oooh! Get a load of the little blonde beauty!" Saji said with a blush and Y/n and Karin began to snicker.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, but he's just a cross-dresser." Issei said with a glum look and Saji looked dead.</p><p>"I feel deceived." He said with a dead face and Issei joined him.</p><p>"Right? Anyway, what are you up to, Saji?" Issei asked.</p><p>Y/n then gained a serious face and looked at the forest.</p><p>"I know you are there. Come out!" Y/n said seriously and they all looked at him curiously.</p><p>"I'm impressed kid. To feel my presence even though I'm heavily suppressing it." Azazel said with smirk walking into their view.</p><p>"Well, someone feels intense hatred towards you, and once I felt your presence, I remembered it." Y/n said seriously and Lilith growled.</p><p>Y/n then felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and felt two soft squishy things on his back.</p><p>"Hey, N/n~" He heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>"Kala!?" He said shocked when he saw his first lover.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ya miss me~?" She said and he gave her a deep kiss.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Of course I do. Man it's been a while." He said cupping her cheeks while Issei and Saji glared at Y/n.</p><p>"I must say, you've gotten more bold...and more fuckable." Kalawarner said lustfully.</p><p>"Well, some stuff happened after you left." Y/n said with a chuckle but then tensed up when cupped his crotch.</p><p>"What do you say we...catch up~" She coed and bit his ear.</p><p>"Easy there sista." Karin said pulling his head into her boobs. "You're not the only one that wants a turn." Karin said but then turned red once she realised what came out of her mouth.</p><p>"Damn bastard!" Saji and Issei with a jealous look.</p><p>"What do you want here, Azazel?" Y/n asked with narrowed eyes and they were all on guard.</p><p>"No need to be on guard. I don't get off on toying with low-level devils. Where's the Holy Devil sword user? I wanted to take a peek at him." Azazel said.</p><p>"Phrasing. And he's no here." Y/n said and he sighed.</p><p>"That's a shame." Azazel said and then looked at Gasper who was hiding behind a tree. "Hey you. The vampire. You wield Forbidden Balor View right? It's Sacred Gear that works off the five senses, but it's a dangerous one that can go wild if it isn't strong enough. The best course would be to make up for what he lacks with augmenting devices in the meantime, but...I suppose Devil-Side research on Sacred Gears hasn't progressed that far." He said and then looked at Saji's lizard gauntlets. "You, over there. That's Absorption line, right? Try using that to help the kid train. Connect your line to him and siphon off his extra power. That'll keep his ability in check." Azazel explained.</p><p>"My Sacred Gear can siphon off power from other Sacred Gears?" Saji asked amazed.</p><p>"Geez. You young Sacred Gear users nowadays. Don't know anything about your own abilities. Lying within your absorption line is the power of Vritra, one of the five Great Dragon Kings known as the Prison Dragon. It can drain power from anything it attaches to. You can even remove the line yourself and connect it to an ally for a short period of time." Azazel said.</p><p>"So you're saying...I could connect Hyoudou and the Vampire with my line and have the power flow to Hyoudou?" Saji asked.</p><p>"Yes. Train yourself, and you'll even be able to create multiple lines, drastically increasing the power you can absorb." He said and Saji and Issei looked at one another.</p><p>"The quickest way of boosting the vampire's abilities would be to have him drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood. Well, I'll let you experiment yourselves. Oh, and I heard my White Dragon Emperor came to see you. Sorry about that. He's a weird guy. I don't want you thinking he's trying to start anything. Well gotta go." Azazel said and began to walk away.</p><p>"Hey wait!" Issei shouted and Azazel turned to him. "Why did you pretend to be my client?" He asked.</p><p>"For my hobby and I wanted someone to talk to." Azazel said and began to walk. "Let's go, Kalawarner." he said.</p><p>"Bye N/n." Kalawarner said and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>She then ran after Azazel.</p><p>"I'll see you again." She said and walked away with a sway in her hips.</p><p>"Well someone is popular." Karin said crossing her arms and looked away.</p><p>Y/n cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. Before she could say anything, Y/n gave her deep kiss that quickly turned into a heated makeout session when he put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"I love you too." He said softly and put their foreheads together.</p><p>"Yeah. I love you." Karin said closing her eyes.</p><p>"S-So we'll try training the little newbie here with my Sacred Gear connected to him." Saji said and the Absorption line attached to Gasper's head.</p><p>"Alright Gasper, here it comes." Issei said and threw a dodgeball into the air.</p><p>Gasper looked at it and it froze mid air.</p><p>"Ooh! It stopped." Issei said amazed but then they fell to the ground.</p><p>"Well done, Gasper." Y/n said with a thumbs up and he timidly smiled.</p><p>"Okay, one more ti-" Issei was about to throw another one up but his legs was frozen and he fell face first onto the floor. "Why'd you look at my leg?!" Issei shouted and Gasper ran away.</p><p>"I'm sorry!!!" Gasper shouted running away and hid behind Y/n.</p><p>"It's alright." Y/n said with a smile and pet Gasper's head.</p><p>At first Gasper tensed up but then relaxed.</p><p>"Well? How's training going?" Rias asked walking them with a smile and a bento in her hand.</p><p>They all then sat on the bench and began to eat the sandwiches.</p><p>"This is really great!" Y/n said amazed and kissed Rias cheek.</p><p>"Fufufu. Thanks. I just used whatever we had on hand, so I'm glad you like them." She said with a blush.</p><p>"Oh, Buchou. Earlier..." Issei started and began to explain what had happened.</p><p>"Really? Azazel gave you advice on your Sacred Gears..." Rias started with a hand on her chin and Y/n snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, making her blush. "T-They said his knowledge on Sacred Gears is vast. But advising the enemy about it's powers? Is he just that confident?" She asked herself.</p><p>"Well, now that you're back, Rias-senpai, I should also get back to gardening." Saji said.</p><p>"Thanks a lot for you help here, Saji-kun." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"No problem. I mean, you're the council president's good friend. And I know more about my Sacred Gear's true potential, so I'm not complaining. See ya, Hyoudou. Good luck with all this." Saji said and left.</p><p>"Wanna keep going, Gasper?" Rias asked him and he turned pale.</p><p>"I...I'll do my best." He said with a sad sigh.</p><p>After a few minutes of trying to train, Gasper eventually ran to his room in tears.</p><p>"Gasper, please come out." Rias said softly and knocked on the door but heard no answer. "I really am a bad master, not finding away to help him." She said with a sad look and dug her head in Y/n's chest.</p><p>"Don't feel bad, Rias. Sometimes things don't go as you wanted." Y/n said holding her close. "Can you tell me everything about Gasper, it might help me think of a way to help." Y/n asked and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Gasper's father was a High-class Vampire,while his mother was a human concubine, so he's not pure blooded. Vampires are even more discriminatory and exclusionary than Devils when it comes to bloodlines. To them, Gasper doesn't belong anywhere. With the rare abilities of a vampire as well as those of a human, on top of his special Sacred Gear, his power will only grow as he matures, and in a big way. But those around him began to mistrust Gasper when he would accidentally stop time. They feared him, so he was chased from his home. He wound up all alone. Lost on the road, he was killed by a vampire hunter. That's when I revived him as a devil." Rias said sadly and gripped Y/n's shirt.</p><p>"So he's got a said past too." Y/n said sadly holding her close.</p><p>Akeno then walked up to them with Grayfia in tow.</p><p>"President, it's time for the meeting with Sirzechs-sama." Akeno said.</p><p>"Oh, right...Give a few more minutes. I need to help Gasper." Rias said and Y/n squeezed her.</p><p>"It's alright. Just leave it to me." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Really?" She asked him and he nodded. "Very well." Rias said and pecked his lips. "Okay. Take care of him." She said and walked over to Akeno.</p><p>"See you later Y/n-kun." Akeno said with a wink.</p><p>"Good bye...for now." Grayfia said softly and her a smirk made its way on her face.</p><p>They left and Y/n sat with his back against the door.</p><p>"Hey, Gasper. I'll be right outside if you want to talk." Y/n said and closed his eyes.</p><p>After a long while the sun began to set.</p><p>"You know, Gasper, I'm a hybrid as well that possess a Sacred Gear." Y/n said with a small smile. "At first, I felt like I can protect everyone." he continued.</p><p>The door then slowly opened and Gasper peaked out.</p><p>"That power will one day take everything from you, so why do you use it?" Gasper asked him.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I sold my soul for that power to protect those who are precious to me." Y/n said and Gasper sat next to him.</p><p>"Protect those who are precious to you?" He asked tilting his head.</p><p>"Yeah. That's what will help you become stronger and overcome your fear." Y/n said smiling and Gasper nodded his head.</p><p>"I saw the recording of your match against Phenex. At first, I first I saw you without fear and being brave, I wish I could be brave as well." Gasper said looking down.</p><p>"Yeah can be, Gasper." Y/n said standing up and Gasper looked at him. "I can help you with your potential and become brave Gasper, maybe someday, you will surpass me." He said and Gasper looked at him surprised.</p><p>"Really?!" gasper asked getting up.</p><p>"Yeah. But I will need you to be stronger than me. One day, I might not be around, so I need to count on you. Can you do that?" Y/n asked him seriously.</p><p>"Yeah!" Gasper said determinedly. "I will. I want to give it another shot, but I want you to help me." Gasper said and Kiba walked up to them.</p><p>"Y/n impresses once again." Kiba said with a smile. "I decided to check on you and by the looks of things, it's alright." He said.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that I'm the one who will help and not Issei. Knowing him, he will Gasper for the wrong reason." Y/n said rubbing his while Kiba chuckled nervously and Gasper looked at him confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>"Hah. Don't worry about it. Just don't listen to Issei's ideas, alright?" Y/n said and Gasper nodded his head.</p><p>Then Karin along with Asia, Koneko and Xenovia walked up to them.</p><p>"Seems like you got everything in control." Karin said with smile and hugged Y/n.</p><p>"Yeah. So, what are you ladies doing here?" He asked them.</p><p>"We found a way that might help little Gaspy." Asia said and he looked surprised.</p><p>"Really?!" He asked and Xenovia pu a paper bag on his head that eye holes.</p><p>"How is it?" Xenovia asked him.</p><p>"It feels...Safe." He said and Kiba, Y/n and Issei just looked at him with sweatdropped.</p><p>"Well that was unexpected." Y/n said with a sweatdrop</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Issei and Y/n walked up the steps that led to a shrine.</p><p>"Wait...Isn't this?" Issei started nervously. 'This is totally enemy territory.' He thought with a pale face.</p><p>"Welcome, Issei-kun. Y/n-kun." The heard Akeno say behind them.</p><p>They turned and saw she was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh, hey Akeno." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you two here suddenly." She said and they followed her.</p><p>"It's no prob, I had time. I heard Rias is showing up later." Y/n said and she turned to him.</p><p>"Rias is finalizing the details of the conference with Sirzechs-sama." Akeno explained.</p><p>"And you don't need to be there, Akeno-san?" Issei asked.</p><p>"They have Grayfia-sama with them. And there's someone here who I came to greet." She said.</p><p>"Here...But this is a shrine." Issei said and she giggled.</p><p>"You'll be fine. A certain agreement has made it safe for Devils." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't feel anything." Issei said.</p><p>"So do you live here, Akeno? Based on the getup." Y/n asked and she twirled around.</p><p>"You like?" She asked seductively.</p><p>"It's very enticing." Y/n said nodding her head and she giggled.</p><p>"Hai. This shrine is unmanned otherwise, so Rias secured it for me." Akeno explained.</p><p>"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and the Wielder of Lilith?" The heard a voice asked.</p><p>The turned around and saw a blonde man that had a calm face with a halo over his head.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you Issei Hyoudou, Y/n Hyoudou. I am Michael, leader of the Angels." He said and their eyes widened. "Ah, indeed Ddraig's and Lilith's aura is unmistakable. How very nostalgic." Michael said with a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Woah. We meeting a big shot of the three Factions.' Y/n said amazed.</p><p>'He's not that great.' Lilith said annoyed.</p><p>'I love you too, Lu.' Y/n said and she pouted.</p><p>"I'm actually here to present you with this. Behold young pervert." Michael said and a sword appeared in front of them.</p><p>"That aura. Is that a holy sword?" Y/n asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is Ascalon. The Dragon Slayer Holy Sword employed by none other than St. George. A special ritual has rendered it safe to use by you, a Devil with the power of a dragon. But rather than you wielding it outright, we hope it will be absorbed by your Boosted Gear, Hyoudou Issei." Michael said and he looked unsure.</p><p>"I-Is that even possible?" He asked.</p><p>"Your Sacred Gear Responds to your desires. Should you will it, it can be done." Ddraig said from his hand.</p><p>"But why am I getting something so important?" He asked.</p><p>"I see the upcoming conference as a chance for the three great powers to make piece. In the war, we lost our God, the creator. The Devils lost their former Devil Kings, and the Fallen Angels also suffered heavy casualties. Azazel does not seek another war either, or at least he claims not to. Hence this chance. If the current, small scale conflicts continue, we all face extinction. To say nothing of the other factions. This holy sword is a gift from us Angels to the Devils. Naturally, we've also given to the fallen Angels cause. In return, the Devils have donated to us a number of rumored Holy Devil swords. When we learned that enemies of our past, The Welsh Dragon and Lilith, had found their way into Devils, we decided to greet you formally and hand this over to the Red Dragon as sign of faith. As for the Wielder of Lilith, we don't have much to give, but..." Michael trailed off.</p><p>"I don't need much but just a favor, if it isn't to much to ask." Y/n said.</p><p>"We can discuss this after the conference, I'm kind of in a hurry." Michael said with an embarrassed chuckle and Y/n nodded his head. "Now, Red Dragon. Just focus on the blade." He said.</p><p>Issei's gauntlet appeared on his hand and he gripped the hilt of the sword. The sword then began to glow and then appeared on the gauntlet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It really fused to me." Issei said shocked.</p><p>"Well done indeed. With that I must be off." He said and then disappeared in a bright light.</p><p>"Well, I got stuff to do." Issei and left.</p><p>Akeno and Y/n sat at a table inside the shrine. Akeno put a cup of tea on the table.</p><p>"Some tea." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Y/n said and took a sip. "Ah~. Delicious." He said in bliss making her giggle. "So, did you work on that sword as well?" He asked her and she sat next to him.</p><p>"Hai. I performed the rituals to modify Ascalon here at this shrine." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" He asked her and she looked at him curiously.</p><p>"When I was fighting Berial, Kokabiel said that you have the power of Baraquiel in you, Akeno. So does that mean a Fallen Angel commander is your...?" Y/n trailed off and she had a dark look.</p><p>Akeno stood up and turned around. She lowered her kimono and a Devil wing and a Fallen angel wing popped out of her back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hai. My mother was human, and my father was Baraquiel, an officer of the Fallen Angels. My mother was a shrine maiden, and one day, she saved the Fallen Angel Baraquiel, who had been wounded in battle. The bond they formed that day let to my birth. These corrupted wings...I hated them so much I chose to become a devil. But now, with the Fallen Angel wings I was born with and these Devil wings as well, I'm an even more repulsive being. Fufufu, I suppose it's fitting though, for one with sullied blood flowing through her veins." She said with a dark face. "Well, Y/n-kun? You hate Fallen Angels, yes? They killed you, Asia-chan and Issei-kun. And they threatened to destroy this city, I don't have any positive feelings for them. Right." She said and Y/n walker up to her.</p><p>"You're right. I do hate Fallen Angels." He said and she looked down. "But, you're forgetting, I have a Fallen Angel girlfriend. Two in fact. You and Kala. I like you Akeno." He said and her eyes widened.</p><p>"How are you okay with that? Maybe I only tried getting close to you because I didn't want you hating me. No. That just makes me...the worst kind of woman." She said with tears threatening to spill.</p><p>"I don't care about any of that. You're my kind and S&amp;M loving girlfriend Akeno. I might hate certain Fallen Angels, but even if their blood is in you, you're still just Akeno." He said lovingly and wrapped his arms around her torso. "And besides, I'm half Incubus. My kind practically thrives off lecherous things, so I guess I too am a repulsive being." Y/n and tears flowed down her cheeks.</p><p>"You know just what to say. And now that you have...I feel as though I can really be serious with you." Akeno said and turned around.</p><p>She cupped his cheeks and smashed her lips against his. Y/n closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss while putting his hands on her hips. The kiss soon turned into a makeout session and Akeno began to fiddle with his shirt. Akeno moaned into the kiss when Y/n cupped her boobs and began to fondle them. Akeno and Y/n then laid down on the floor and they began to strip while kissing. The two lovers were both naked in the sacred place.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It looks like you friend wants to play." She said with a giggle and ran her hand up his erect cock.</p><p>Akeno went in between his legs and started slow by licking the tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She gently sucked on it and her tongue ran across, feeling the girth and the viens. She then enveloped his cock with her big boobs and he moaned softly. She then moved her breasts up and down at a moderate pace while still sucking on his cock.</p><p>The combination of her paizuri fella was indescribable, the softness of her tits and the wetness of her tongue made him reach his end very quick.</p><p>"Akeno...I'm c-cumming." Y/n said with a strained voice but then moaned out loud when Akeno deepthroated him.</p><p>She gagged a bit and cummed right down her throat, releasing rope after rope of cum. Akeno swallowed it all and pulled away from his cock with a loud pop.</p><p>"Y/n~" She said lustfully and took off her dripping wet panty.</p><p>Akeno got on all fours and stuck her ass out with a wiggle.</p><p>"Fuck me from behind." She said lustfully.</p><p>Y/n went on his knees and lined his cock up with her sopping wet pussy. Excitement shot through Akeno's body as she felt his cock part her pussy lips before suddenly, Y/n was balls deep in her, roughly entering, Akeno's head was thrown back in pleasure as a grin reached her lips and masochistic thoughts filled her head as a younger boy, a Kouhai at that dominated her. Y/n didn't hesitate as his hips drew back and rammed forward to spear into Akeno as she cried out in delight. As they began to fuck like animals in heat, Akeno's pussy gripping his large cock like a vice, Y/n thrusting violently, the sounds of skin clapping and Akeno's moans were all that was heard.</p><p>Y/n raised his hand and slapped Akeno's ass, making at jiggle while he slammed into her. Akeno's pussy walls tightening as her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect Ahegao. Y/n reached forward with one hand, pulling her air while the other kept slapping that perfectly THICC ass.</p><p>"I've been a bad girl! Discipline this whore of yours." Akeno cried out in pleasure as her ass turned red with Y/n's hand print.</p><p>"Do you want it, my slut?" Y/n asked grunting as he went faster and faster.</p><p>"YES!! Give it MEEE!!!" She shouted as she climaxed on his crotch.</p><p>After a few more violent thrusts, Y/n buried his cock balls deep into Akeno and began to release rope after rope of cum. As Akeno was still trying to recover from her high, Y/n flipped her over onto her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder while holding her thigh. Akeno's moans were like music to his ears as he spanked her ass.</p><p>"Harder! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! SPANK ME DADDY!!" She shouted in euphoria as he spanked and fucked her hard.</p><p>Y/n began to grunt as he felt his end coming. He one hard thrust as his cock penetrated her womb and began to release rope after rope of his cum which her release and their cum mixed inside her. Y/n collapsed onto the Akeno who was breathing heavily. The wing mark then appeared on her right breast.</p><p>"That was...Amazing." Akeno said wrapping her arms around his head.</p><p>"I can't believe we did in a shrine of all places." Y/n said huffing.</p><p>"We can do it in more daring places, like a toilet or...in public." She said seductively but then moaned when Y/n's semi-hard length grew inside her. "Oh my. Seems like someone is ready to go." She said and flipped them over.</p><p>Akeno crawled between her legs and began to clean his cock. The door was then suddenly opened and they looked to see Rias.</p><p>"I hope you saved some for me." Rias said with a hungry gaze and began to strip.</p><p>"He's all ready to go." Akeno said hungrily and Rias joined her and helped suck Y/n cock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>********************</p><p>"Hey, Azazel. We're not going to war anymore?" Vali asked reading his book.</p><p>"Always itching for a fight. How typical for one possessed by a dragon. You're not the type to live long." Azazel said trimming his bonsai tree.</p><p>"That's fine. A long life doesn't interest me. It's just a shame I was born in this era. Into a world with no God. I wanted to try killing him." Vali said looking at him.</p><p>"That's the White Dragon Emperor for you. And after you beat the strongest guys out there, what next?" Azazel asked him and he looked back at his.</p><p>"Death. I have no interest in such a dull world." Vali said.</p><p>"What about that Hyoudou?"</p><p>"He is too weak." Vali said bluntly.</p><p>"I meant the other one." Azazel said.</p><p>"You mean the one with the Artificial Gear? Y/n, right?" Vali asked.</p><p>"Yeah. That's the one." Azazel said and Vali looked back at his back.</p><p>"Hmm. Maybe." He said softly and Azazel smirked.</p><p>********************</p><p>Day of the Three Great Powers. Outside of the Academy, a barrier began to form.</p><p>"Feels like anything could set them off." Y/n said looking outside at the different races.</p><p>"I get that the barrier's not gonna let anyone in, but look at them all out there." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Let's go now." Rias said and they began to leave the club.</p><p>"P-President! Y-You guys!" Gasper shouted nervously.</p><p>"Gasper. This is an important meeting. It'd be bad if your sacred gear misfired. So hang back here, okay?" Rias told him with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry Gasper." Y/n said and took out a Nintendo switch from his pocket. "Here. This will entertain you for a while." He said giving it to Gasper and he began to play with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You sure know how to look after him, Y/n-kun." Kiba said with a smile and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>"I guess." He said rubbing his head.</p><p>Y/n along with everyone else made there way to the conference room.</p><p>"Pardon us." Rias said entering the room.</p><p>Sirzechs sat in a chair along with Grayfia who stood behind him, Serfall who's sitting in a chair next to them. Sona and her peerage were sitting on chairs by the wall. Michael took a seat by the window along with a beautiful woman with blonde hair, big boobs and a beautiful smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Azazel sat on the right with a small smile, behind him was Kalawarner and Vali leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Vali and Y/n stared at one another and Issei got nervous as he felt his arm trembling.</p><p>"My Younger sisters Karin and Rias with her peerage. They found themselves involved with the recent attack by Kokabiel." Sirzechs explained.</p><p>"Sorry for the trouble Kokabiel caused." Azazel said with a small smile.</p><p>"Please be seated." Sirzechs said and they all sat on the chairs by the wall with Y/n in the middle of Karin and Rias. "It appears everyone is assembled. All here today are aware of the highly classified truth that God is dead. We will begin our talks with that as a given." He continued and they all had serious faces.</p><p>Karin and Rias held Y/n's hands while the peace talks were going smoothly.</p><p>"Well, Rias. Could you tell us about the events of the other day?" Sirzechs asked and she squeezed Y/n's hand.</p><p>"Hai. Lucifer-sama." She said standing up and began to explain with Sona and Karin as well. "And that's all of my report I Rias Gremory concluded and truthfully." She said.</p><p>"I Karin Gremory support her claim."</p><p>"I Sona Sitri support their claims as well." She said and Sirzechs nodded.</p><p>"Well. Would the Fallen Angel Governor General care to comment?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"The recent incident was caused by the independent actions of Kokabiel, an officer in the Fallen Angels' central organization, Grigori. The White Dragon took care of him along with the help of the Wielder of Lilith. Afterward, the organization decided to imprison him forever in the frozen depths of Cocytus. He won't be coming back." Azazel said and Y/n looked at him angrily. "I believe everything I just mentioned is on the handout you all received. There's nothing more to say." Azazel said and Michael looked at him seriously.</p><p>"Such an explanation is the least you owed us. But what of you, personally? Did you hope to stir up trouble?" Michael asked and Azazel burst out in laughter.</p><p>"Nah. I've got no interest in starting a war. The report should also mention the not-so-nice things Kokabiel had to say about me. I may be crazy about Sacred Gears, but I'm no warmonger." Azazel said with a chuckle and Sirzechs looked at him seriously.</p><p>"Azazel. I've just got one question for you...Over the past few decades, why have you been gathering Sacred Gear users?" He asked seriously.</p><p>"When you started amassing humans and bolstering your forces, we thought for sure that you must be planning to to wage war on either heaven or us Devil." Serfall said with a serious face.</p><p>"Indeed. But years past, and you never made a move. We were all put on high alert after the news came that you had acquired the Vanishing Dragon." Michael said and Azazel looked at Y/n.</p><p>"One reason was because I was just researching Sacred Gears, and the second...is him." Azazel said pointing at Y/n who then raised on eyebrow. "You all know how we Fallen Angels pulled out of the war, right? He is one of the reasons why, or more like the one he that his body houses...Lilith." He said and they all gulped nervously. "Close to the end of the war, Lilith went on a rampage that decimated the Angels and Fallen Angels forces. But once she had let her guard down, we were able to capture her." Azazel explained.</p><p>'Let me at him! Let me at him!' Lilith said angrily.</p><p>"And then what?" Michael asked.</p><p>"I turned her into the first ever artificial Sacred Gear." Azazel said and they all looked at Y/n who had a straight face. "The reason why I had to bolster my forces was in fear that one of her users might come back for revenge since we were so weak at the time, but she never came. Care to explain?" Azazel asked and Y/n looked conflicted.</p><p>'Should I tell them?' He asked she shrugged.</p><p>'Yeah, I guess. I'm kind of over it now.' Lilith said Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n stood up and began to explain about the betrayal of Sparda, as their head the story, Sirzechs and Serall's eyes widened as they knew of him.</p><p>"So, after named myself after Sparda. I'm Y/n Sparda Hyoudou." Y/n said and sat down.</p><p>"So...want me to forward you guys some of my findings? I'm far too busy with that sort of work than to wage war. Battle no longer hold any interest to me." Azazel said getting back on track. "I'm good with the world as it is. I've even told my lackeys not to interfere with the politics of the human realm. We're not intervening in religious matters either. Or the Devils' work. Geez! If you asked me, I'd say I'm the least trusted one in this three-way-arrangement." Azazel said annoyed.</p><p>"You wouldn't be wrong." Sirzechs said coldly.</p><p>"Quite right." Michael said with a cold smile.</p><p>"It's true!" Serfall said with a cold smile.</p><p>"Tch! Didn't think it was possible, but you lot are even more annoying than God and the last Lucifer. So my secret research doesn't jive with you all, even though it was a success?" Azazel said referring to Y/n. "Fine. Let's make peace. That's why we're here today, isn't it?" He said with a smirk.</p><p>"Kinda feels like I'm watching a historical moment here." Y/n said softly.</p><p>"Hai. I'm shocked that Azazel's the first to bring it up." Rias said shocked.</p><p>"Indeed, I came with the intention of making peace with the Devils and Grigori. Deadlocked though it is, should the current relationship continue, the world will suffer for it. I say this as the leader of the Angels. For the last war saw the loss of our Pillar, God and the Devil kings." Michael said solemnly.</p><p>"Ha! Even the stubborn Michael's opening up." Azazel said with a smirk.</p><p>"And those losses were great ones. However, there's little use in pinning over what is gone. Watching over and guiding the children of God is our Holy mission, and we Seraphs are in agreement." Michael said seriously.</p><p>"What? About the world falling apart? With the 'system' you guys inherited, the world isn't such a bad place. Nothing like back when we 'fell'" Azazel said.</p><p>"We agree. For the good of our kind, Devils must look to the future." Serafall said seriously.</p><p>"Likewise. We do not seek war. Another war would mean the end of all Devils." Sirzechs said in agreement.</p><p>"Right. It'd be mutual destruction for all sides.</p><p>And the the effects on the human realm would essentially result in the end of the world. So that's not a war we want to start. You think a world without God is really so bad? That it's rotting away somehow? Sorry, but you're wrong. Look at all of us we're here doing just fine. God may be dead, but the world keeps turning" Azazel said seriously.</p><p>"That settles it. Now, with that sizable issue out of the way, perhaps we could hear from the now known Sparda, to whom I promised a moment of my time." Michael said looking at Y/n who then stood up.</p><p>"Hai. Asia believed in God with all she had, so why'd you kick her out of the church?" Y/n asked seriously.</p><p>"For that, I can only offer my deepest regrets. After God passed, all that was left was the system governing divine protection, compassion, and miracles. Powered by faith, the system could bring about miracles on earth. Holy Devil exorcising weapons and tools are granted potency by that same system." Michael said solemnly.</p><p>"But now that God is gone, isn't that system out of whack?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yes. Truthfully, managing the system is quite difficult for us without God. I currently lead the other Seraphas in running it. But divine protection and compassion are weak compared to the days of God's reign. Sadly, the number of individuals who can be offered salvation is limited. As such, the Church has had to distance itself from any who might negatively affect the system. For instance, those with certain types of Sacred Gears, like Issei's boosted gear or Divine Dividing...Also Asia Argento's Twilight Healing." Michael said and Asia looked at hands with a sad face.</p><p>"Is it because she can heal Holy and Unholy creatures?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"One capable of healing such beings could affect the faith of those around her. That faith is the lifeblood of us denizens of Heaven, so she could not remain in the organization. Besides which, there's also the matter of-" Michael started.</p><p>"Of knowing God is dead. Right?" Xenovia asked.</p><p>"Yes. Xenovia. We have no choice but to label you and Asia Argento as heretics. For that, I am sorry." Michael said with a bow and they all looked at him surprised.</p><p>"You really needn't apologize, Michael-sama." Xenovia said flustered.</p><p>"That you felt forced to become a Devil is also our sin." He said sadly.</p><p>"It's quite alright. I had some regrets, but this world has opened to me since leaving the Church. My everyday life is full of wonder and joy. It Might anger Irina and the other adherents to hear, but I'm satisfied with this life." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"Michael-sama, I'm also quite happy now. I have so many people who are dear to me." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"I appreciate the generosity in your hearts. We leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Far better it be within the peerage of Sirzechs-dono's sister than used for ill by others." Michael said.</p><p>"I received a report saying that some of my people tricked and killed that girl." Azazel said and Y/n glared at him.</p><p>"Yeah. Asia died, y'know. My brother and me, too." Y/n said and Kalawarner looked down. "It might've happened without your knowledge, but our their killer was a Fallen Angel girl who looked up to you." Y/n said angrily and Karin held his hand while Rias put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Y/n." Karin said squeezing his hand.</p><p>"Calm down." Rias told him.</p><p>"It's true that we Fallen Angels disposed of some Sacred Gear users. Specifically, the ones who, unable to control their abilities, might've rampaged and wreaked destruction. You two are no exception." Azazel said seriously.</p><p>"Thanks to that, we're Devils now." Y/n said calming down.</p><p>"That a problem?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"N-Not at all! E-Everyone gave me a warm welcome...but..." Issei then trailed off and Azazel stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Then any apology from me would come too late. Instead, I'll choose to offer you my services as only I can. On that note, let me ask you two something." Azazel said with a serious face. "As the Red Dragon Emperor and the new Sparda what do you want to do in this world?" He asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Want for the world? I don't know what you're asking." Issei said confused.</p><p>"Then you, Sparda?"</p><p>"What I want is a peaceful world that will safe for my loved ones." Y/n said seriously and Azazel looked at Vali.</p><p>"I just want to fight the strong. Issei Hyoudou, Y/n Sparda, you two have a hidden power capable of shaking the world. Issei, if you don't make a decision, you'll be putting each power in a tricky spot, starting with me." Vali said seriously and Y/n narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"If we go to war, you'll be forced to stand on the front lines. Your days with romping around with woman will be over." Azazel said and Issei's eyes widened. "But if we make peace, with no war, the top priority becomes the propagation of your species. In other words, war means no sex for you. Not a hard choice, I'd say. So what'll it be?" Azazel asked with a smirk and Issei gained a perverted smirk.</p><p>"I'll take one order of peace, please! Yeah! Peace is the best!" Issei said and everyone sweatdropped.</p><p>Everything then just stopped for a second and Y/n began to look around.</p><p>"What just happened?" Y/n asked and Azazel walked towards the window.</p><p>"Looks like Y/n, Issei, Yuuto, and Xenovia are the only servants of mine who can move." Rias said and Y/n looked at the frozen Karin.</p><p>"My body somehow sensed the impeding time stop, so the instant before it happened, I thought I might be able to use Durandal's power as a shield. I was correct. I'm only sorry I couldn't protect everyone." Xenovia said.</p><p>"Those still frozen will be looked after in another room." Rias said.</p><p>"If time stopped...Rias, does that mean?" Y/n started and Rias put her hand to her chin.</p><p>"It seems li-" Rias was cut off when a bright light appeared outside.</p><p>"Terrorists. In every era, whenever the powers sue for peace, you can be sure there'll be some who get in the way. In this case, they're sorcerer." Azazel said and Y/n looked at the cloaked people. "The legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius unraveled and reconstructed the system of the magic used by Devils, resulting in all the other magics of the world" He explained and Rias stood next to Y/n.</p><p>"Judging by the power they're putting out, I'd guess that each has magical abilities comparable to a mid-level Devil." Rias said.</p><p>"They shouldn't be able to damage us here, thanks to the strong defensive barrier that Sirzechs, Michael, and I put up. But it does seem like we're stuck in here." Azazel said.</p><p>"How'd they stop time though?" Issei asked.</p><p>"I'm thinking they forced Forbidden Balor View into it's balance breaker mode using either magic or a transferring Sacred Gear. The balance breaker form is only temporary, but it would let him freeze everything in sight. I guess that little Half-Vampire had great potential power, even if he couldn't freeze us." Azazel explained.</p><p>"So they're using Gasper against his will." Y/n said and Rias got angry.</p><p>"The terrorists are in the old school building, using Gasper as a weapon. I;ve never been so humiliated." She said angrily.</p><p>"Looks like our forces station outside are all frozen too. Your peerage is frightfully strong." Azazel said putting his hand on the window and lots of light spears appeared in the sky outside.</p><p>Azazel then dropped his hand and the light spears fell, killing most of the sorceress.</p><p>"Wow! Took 'em down in a flash!" Issei said amazed.</p><p>"They're appearing inside the barrier. That means one of them must have made a gate connecting this territory to the outside. If they managed to power up Forbidden Balor View any more, it might even freeze one of us, who erected this barrier. Given how intensely they're concentrated here, I'd say they're ready to slaughter us all the second the barrier goes down." Azazel said and more sorceress began to appear. "They've dedicated a considerable force to this attack. Look. Reinforcements. As soon as one wave falls, another appears. Given these terrorists' timing and tactics, it's almost like they knew who's here and why. Maybe we're got a traitor in our midst?" Azazel suggested.</p><p>"Can't we get away?" Issei asked nervously.</p><p>"As long as the barrier around the school is active, we can't leave." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"And taking down the barrier could bring harm to human realm." Serfall said.</p><p>"I say we wait for the commander to show himself. If we endure the siege, he'll probably get impatient and make a move." Azazel suggested.</p><p>"We leaders should bide our time until more is known, but the top priority is securing Gaper-kun from the terrorists in the old school building, which seems to be their base of operations." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"Onii-sama, let me do it. My servant is my responsibility. I'll get him back." Rias said seriously.</p><p>"I thought you might say that. But the way there is crawling with sorcerers. What's you plan?" Sirzechs asked her.</p><p>"I have an unused Rook piece in the clubroom over there." She said.</p><p>"I see. Castling then. Yes, You can catch the enemy off guard, but going alone is reckless. Grayfia. If my magic formula is applied, can Castling transfer more than one person?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"Yes, it can. I can't perform complicated rituals in here, but it should be enough to transfer my lady and one additional traveler." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"Rias and one other, then..." Sirzechs trailed off.</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama! I'm going to!" Issei said seriously.</p><p>"But can you control the Red Dragon's power?" Sirzechs asked and Issei chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Hey. Red Dragon. Take these with you." Azazel said handing him two bracelets. "These armlets can suppress Sacred Gear powers to an extent. One's for you and the other is for the half vampire. Keep it short, and you should be able to use your balance breaker form without giving up a piece of yourself. The armlet will act as the sacrifice instead." He explained.</p><p>"For real?! This trinket will help me use my balance breaker?" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"But the seals in you will be broken as a side effect. Your Pawn power is sealed away is it not?" Azazel said.</p><p>"How'd you know that?" Rias asked suspiciously.</p><p>"So think of this as a last resort. Using your balance breaker eats away at stamina and magic power like crazy. Once you transfer, promote yourself to Queen. Start from there. Remember this. You're a little more than a human with a devilish tinge to him. Let that power run rampant and you're dead." Azazel said seriously and he nodded his head. "Vali, can I have a word?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"He really is like a teacher." Y/n said looking at the two.</p><p>"His levelheaded analysis and smooth adaptability irritate me, but I admit he's a great coach." Rias said.</p><p>"My lady. Please come here so I can conduct the ritual." Grayfia said and Rias walked over to her.</p><p>"Y/n. You and Vali head outside and get their attention. Seeing the white Dragon and a powerful Sacred Gear wielder might just draw out the ring leader." Azazel said.</p><p>"Don't they know I'm here though?" Vali asked.</p><p>"Even so, I doubt they're expecting the Red Dragon to attack at their core via Castling. It may just pay to divide their focus." Azazel said.</p><p>"Seems like it'd be quicker just to blow away the whole building, terrorists, half-vampire, and all." Vali said with a smirk but was short lived when Y/n appeared next to him with Yamato at his neck.</p><p>"Or I could just cut of your neck and no one will miss your sorry ass. And we're trying to make peace here." Y/n said with a cold voice and sheathed Yamato.</p><p>"Okay okay." Vali said and climbed out the window. "Balance breaker! Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!" He yelled and he was in his white armor.</p><p>"I'm off." Y/n said and gave Rias a deep kiss. "Be careful out there." He said seriously and she held his hand. "Issei. Look after my woman." Y/n said and he nodded his head determinedly.</p><p>"Hai." Issei said and they fist bumped.</p><p>Y/n then jumped out of the window and Yamato appeared in his hand.</p><p>"Darkslayer." Y/n said clicking his fingers and his clothes changed. "Now the..." Y/n said slicking his hair back. "Shall we dance?" He said with grin and dashed towards the nearest Wizard.</p><p>The wizard was to busy focusing on Vali and before he knew it, Y/n impaled him. Wizards that were around turned and focused on Y/n.</p><p>"So...who dies first?" Y/n asked and they all began to charge their magic.</p><p>Y/n then appeared in the middle of the group with Nevan in guitar form, in his hands and began to strum. Y/n released a big pillar of purple and black lightning that burnt the nearby Wizards to a crisp. The other wizards saw the pillar of lightning and they all aimed their attacks at Y/n who just grinned. Y/n then got into a drawing stance and began to power up.</p><p>"Slay all." Y/n said and then vanished when he drew his sword.</p><p>Slashes then began to appear everywhere on the battlefield, and when Y/n appeared in the same place where he was, he slowly began to sheath his sword. When the sword clinked with the scabarb, all wizards then burst in small pieces of meat, covering the entire battlefield in red mist. A cut then appeared on Vali's cheek.</p><p>"Cutting it a bit close there aren't you?" Vali asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Y/n said interested as he held his sword in front of him.</p><p>"You would be a great opponent." Vali said tom himself with a grin.</p><p>More Wizards then began to pop up and Y/n got annoyed. Y/n clicked his fingers and his familiars appeared.</p><p>"It's about time you summon us. Did you forget we existed?" Griffon asked annoyed.</p><p>"I really wonder if you taste like chicken." Y/n said with an evil smile and Griffin made chicken noises. "Just go crazy." Y/n said and he grinned.</p><p>"HAHAHA! Fuck yeah!" Griffon said and began to electrocute a few wizards.</p><p>Shadow turned into a saw and sliced up a few wizards while Nightmare shot a big laser from it's orb. Y/n then heard an explosion and he saw Azazel fighting an unknown woman.</p><p>"I hope you're prepared for this, Azazel." The woman said powering up and Y/n could it radiating off her.</p><p>'Such power. Who is that woman?' Y/n thought to himself.</p><p>'That is Katerea Leviathan. The original Leviathan.' Lilith explained.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Tch. The intensity and nature of this aura's something special. I'm guessing you got it from Ophis?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Hai. He's a dragon with unlimited energy, and he donated a small piece of it to our world revolution. For my first act in the creation of that new world, I'll destroy the Fallen Angel commander!" Katarea said and sent a big blast of energy.</p><p>The blast headed towards the conference room where the others were. Gabriel noticed too late that the blast was heading in her direction. Y/n then appeared in front of her.</p><p>"Royal Guard." Y/n said and took a stance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When the blast hit him, a red sphere appeared around him and absorbed the blast.</p><p>"Are you alright, Gabriel-sama?" Y/n asked looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hai. Thank you." She said with a blush.</p><p>"Tch! No choice then." Azazel said and took out a cone-shaped dagger with a purple orb at the hilt.</p><p>"What's that?" Katarea asked.</p><p>"Just my hobby." Azazel said and held the dagger over his head. "Balance Breaker!" He shouted and the dagger began to glow.</p><p>"B-But how?!" Katarea asked in disbelief.</p><p>"My research on Dragon based Sacred Gears led to the creation of my very own artificial one. This is a mock balance breaker from of my Downfall Dragon Spear, Downfall Dragon Another Armor." Azazel said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"An artificial Sacred Gear?! Impossible!!" She said in disbelief.</p><p>"After my failure of my previous creation, I tried imbuing Gigantis Dragon into a Sacred Gear. Looks like it worked." Azazel said looking at his hand.</p><p>"But Azazel! You were already so powerful!" Katarea said shocked.</p><p>"That's rich coming from someone backed by the Ouroboros Dragon." Azazel said mockingly.</p><p>"I am Katerea Leviathan, and I carry the blood of the illustrious true Leviathan! I can't lose to a foul Fallen Angel like yourself!" She screamed and began to power up.</p><p>"Bring it." Azazel said with a taunt.</p><p>"DON'T MOCK ME!!!" Katarea shouted angrily and sent a big serpent made out of fire and lightning.</p><p>Azazel slashed through her magic like it was nothing and punched her square in the gut, making her cough out blood.</p><p>"I'm not going quietly!" She said and black marks appeared on her face.</p><p>Her right arm began to multiply and wrapped around Azazel's left arm.</p><p>"Trying to take me down with you?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"It's no use trying to get away. These arms of mine can't be served!" She said with a crazy smirk but her eyes widened in shock when Azazel used his trident to cut his arm off.</p><p>"I'm perfectly willing to give you a hand." Azazel said and threw his trident into Katarea's gut.</p><p>The force of the blow killed her instantly and sent her flying towards the ground. Azazel landed next to the corpse and pulled the trident out. His Balance Breaker then disappeared.</p><p>"Tch. So that's the limit of a mere imitation. Still room for improvement probably." He said and kissed the gem. "Stick with me for now, Gigantis Dragon Fafnir." He said and saw Rias running up to them with Gasper and Issei in tow. Looks like they're finally back. Huh?"</p><p>A big explosion then appeared where Azazel was.</p><p>"What the hell?" Y/n said as he appeared next to Rias.</p><p>"Tch! Turning on me now, of all times?" Azazel said looking at the person in white armour in front of him. "Vali." He said.</p><p>"That's right Azazel." Vali said with a smirk.</p><p>"Is he with the terrorists?" Y/n asked out loud.</p><p>"Guess I've really lost my edge. But why betray me, Vali?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Sorry. These guys are just more fun." Vali said.</p><p>"So the great Vanishing Dragon is submitting to Ophis?"</p><p>"Nah. Just cooperating. Ophis asked if i wanted to fight against Asgard, and it seemed like a nice way to test my strength. I don't imagine you'd allow me to oppose Valhalla and the earth Gods, right, Azazel?" Vali explained.</p><p>"I did tell you to get stronger, but...I also said not to contribute to the earth's destruction." Azazel said.</p><p>"Like I care. I just want to fight forever." Vali said bluntly.</p><p>"That so? Well...You have come this far by fighting. When I learned that Katarea and the old Devil King faction had joined up with the Khaos Brigade, I had a sneaking suspicion..." Azazel trailed off.</p><p>"What's that mean?" Issei asked.</p><p>"I'm a half-breed born of a human mother and the Grandson of an old Devil King." Vali said.</p><p>"You've got old Devil blood in you?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yes. I inherited that blood, and my human side harbors the Vanishing Dragon. If fate and miracles do exist on this earth, I'm living proof of them. My name is..." Vali started and Devil wings appeared. "Vali Lucifer. I bear the blood of the previous Lucifer." He said and Rias eyes widened while Y/n balled his fists.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Lucifer!' Lilith said angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My name is Vali Lucifer. I bear the blood of the previous Lucifer." Vali said and everyone looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>"No way..." Rias said shocked.</p><p>"It's true. As far as I know, he's the strongest White Dragon in history." Azazel said seriously.</p><p>"But fate is cruel, for the gulf between us is deep and wide." Vali said looking at Issei. "I looked into your past. Your parents are ordinary humans, and until you two turned Devils, you two were utterly ordinary as well. Nothing special besides the Boosted Gear and the power of Lilith. How very dull, Issei. That my supposed Rival would be so disappointing. Ah, I know what sort of game we should play. Let's get you motivated by revenge!" Vali said.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Issei asked.</p><p>"How about I kill dear mom and dad?" Vali asked with a dark smile and Issei's eyes widened while Y/n's hair shadowed his eyes. "Once I bump them off, you'll be a devil who lives for revenge on me. Well? Don't tell me that idea doesn't excite you." Vali said with a smirk.</p><p>"Kill them? You think I'd let scum like you take them away from me?!" Issei asked angrily and a red aura burst out from his body. "Welsh Dragon overbooster!!" He yelled and was covered in red armor.</p><p>"Look Albion! His power's in a whole new league. Strengthened by anger and hatred!HAHAHA!!! Feel that amazing surge of dragon power!" Vali said with a crazy smile.</p><p>'Hyoudou's rage is pure, and it's directed at you. Pure, undiluted will gives his sacred gear power. It's one way to draw out the might of a dragon.' Albion explained.</p><p>"I suppose this proves his compatibility with his Dragon. Excellent!" Vali said with a crazy smile.</p><p>Y/n then began to walk forward with his hair eyes shadowed.</p><p>"Y/n! Let me take this basta-" Issei started angrily but was soon shut up when Y/n backed handed him.</p><p>Issei's face armor broke off and he flew into the school building at a frightening speed. Everyone's jaws hit the floor as they stared at Y/n who just hit his own brother. They all looked over to Issei and saw he was unconscious.</p><p>"And that's what I meant by her power can be frightening." Azazel said nervously.</p><p>"You think you can destroy my family and get away with it?" Y/n asked coldly and his eyes began to glow red and his devil trigger form appeared behind him. "Don't get cocky." Y/n said and appeared in front of Vali.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n had his pointer finger and middle finger an inch away from Vali's chest. </p><p>"Royal release." Y/n said softly and before Vali could react, a gave him a one inch punch, shattering Vali's Dragon armor and made him cough out blood as he flew into a tree.</p><p>"N-Now that's more like." Vali said with a crazy grin and groggily stood up. "You should be my rival!!" He shouted excitedly and entered his balance breaker.</p><p>"Hmph. You not worthy as my opponent." Y/n said coldly and Vali charged at him.</p><p>When Vali reached Y/n, he began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks but it was futile as a red sphere appeared around Y/n. Vali then stuck his hand out and it began to glow.</p><p>"DIVIDE!!" Albion shouted and the sphere shattered.</p><p>Y/n eyes widened and Vali gave him a right hook.</p><p>"It's over!" Vali said.</p><p>"DIVIDE!!" Albion shouted and Y/n strength was absorbed. </p><p>Vali's armor then shattered and he cough up blood holding his chest.</p><p>"RESET!!" Albion shouted and Vali fell to his knees with wide eyes.</p><p>Vali looked up and saw looking at him coldly.</p><p>"Disappointing." Y/n said coldly and kicked Vali across the face and he rolled across the ground.</p><p>'What?! How much power does he have?!' Vali thought in disbelief.</p><p>'It seems he is holding back.' Albion said and Vali grinned.</p><p>"That's it! Become my new Rival! Y/n Sparda!!!" Vali said with a crazy grin and entered his balance breaker.</p><p>Y/n looked down to his feet and saw a blue orb.</p><p>'A piece of Vali's armour?' Y/n said picking up the orb.</p><p>'What are you thinking?' Lilith asked him.</p><p>'A Sacred Gear responds and evolves to my will right?' Y/n asked.</p><p>'You can't be thinking of...' Nevan trailed off and Force Edge appeared in his hand.</p><p>Y/n then shoved the orb into the guard of Force edge and he began to feel excruciating pain through his entire body. Force Edge then began to glow with a white aura and then turned bright red. The sword then began to shape and grew bigger. Once the light had disappeared, in Y/n's hand was a large two-handed sword made out of a dark substance that resembled lava, with claws running up it's length, talons for a handguard, and a red jewel at its pommel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"DIVIDE!" Said the sword with a distorted voice and the gem began to glow with a white hue.</p><p>Y/n then felt some of his power drained and the blade then split open in the middle and it began to glow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'UNTHINKABLE! UNTHINKABLE!!' Albion said in disbelief and Vali grinned.</p><p>"Excellent. Allow me to go all out as well then!!" Vali said as he began to float in the air with his one hand pointed out. "Half Dimension!" He said and began to close his hand.</p><p>The area began to distort and started to shrink.</p><p>"What the?!" Y/n said looking around.</p><p>"Hey, Sparda. He can do more than just halve your power. Taken to the limit, his ability can warp the very dimensions and halve everything in a given space." Azazel said seriously.</p><p>Y/n nodded his head and looked at Vali seriously. Y/n's new sword began to glow with an ominous red glow with red lightning appearing around it. He then held the sword in a reverse grip behind him.</p><p>"DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!" The sword said repeatedly until it was humming with power.</p><p>"HAAAA!!!" Y/n yelled and slashed his sword.</p><p>The sword then sent a powerful wave of red energy that engulfed Vali. Vali then fell to the ground with a hard thud, crating a crater. Vali slowly got up with a damaged balance breaker and a broken helmet.</p><p>"Fufufu. Truly amusing...Albion, I think this Y/n Sparda deserves a peek at the White Dragon Emperor's Juggernaut Drive." Vali said with a smirk.</p><p>'That wouldn't be a smart choice here and now, Vali. Use the Juggernaut Drive recklessly and the spell on Ddraig could be broken.' Albion warned.</p><p>"Too bad. My will desires it, Albion." Vali said and then looked serious. "Awaken us To the way of Domination..." Vali began to chant and he began to glow.</p><p>"We have to stop Vali." Azazel said seriously.</p><p>"I don't care what you're up to, but I'm finishing this." Y/n said and his sword began to glow.</p><p>"Vali!!" Shouted a man coming out of a magic circle that appeared in the sky. "I'm here to get you." The man said with a smile as he landed between Y/n and Vali.</p><p>"Bikou? But why?" Vali asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"We're smack-dab in the middle of a fight with the Earth Gods. You gotta help." Bikou explained. "So Katerea failed here? That means you job's done too." he said with a nod.</p><p>"Right. Time to go then." Vali said annoyed.</p><p>"The hell is he?" Y/n asked out loud.</p><p>"Descendant of the victorious fighting Buddha..You probably know him as that damn infamous monkey from journey to west...Sun Wukong." Azazel said and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>"Sun Wukong?!" Y/n asked surprised.</p><p>"Well, he's actually just a monkey spirit who inherited Sun Wukong's power." Azazel explained.</p><p>"The name's Bikou. Nice to meetcha, Red Dragon." Bikou said with a smile.</p><p>"Actually...That's the Red Dragon over there." Vali said pointing towards the unconscious Issei. "That's the Wielder of Lilith, the new Sparda." He said Bikou waved his hand around while apologizing to Y/n.</p><p>"But there's really no hope if even you've joined the Khaos Brigade." Azazel said with a glare.</p><p>"My ancestor might've achieved Buddhahood, but I'm just a free spirit." Bikou said with a toothy grin. "On that note, we're out of here." Bikou said and slammed his staff into the ground, creating a magic circle.</p><p>"Hey! Who said you could leave!" Y/n said and was about charge them only for him to fall to his knees. "What the?!" Y/n said and looked at his trembling hands.</p><p>"That's what you get for using up so much power in an instant." Azazel said.</p><p>"Our next fight will be even more brutal. So get your brother stronger before then." Vali said with a smirk and then disappeared.</p><p>Y/n then fell forward but Rias caught him in her boobs.</p><p>"Are you alright, Y/n?" She asked him.</p><p>"Yeah...just need a minute to catch my breath." Y/n said and held her hand.</p><p>"BUCHOU! Y/N-SAN!!" Asia shouted as the rest of the gang came running.</p><p>"I take it the rest of the sorcerers are out of commission?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Once Sona-chan and the others were unfrozen, they helped us take out the trash." Serafall said with a wink.</p><p>"What happened to your arm, Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"Katarea got a hold of it and was about to kill us both. I had to cut it loose." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Her actions reflect on all us Devils. We take full responsibility for your injury." Sirzechs said solemnly and bowed his head.</p><p>"Never mind that. I mean, I was responsible Vali after all. He's always been after nothing but power. It's my fault I didn't catch on sooner." Azazel said.</p><p>"We'll have to discuss our peace terms and counter strategies against the Khaos Brigade." MIchael said.</p><p>"Michael-sama. Can I make one request?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Can you make it so that Asia and Xenovia don't get hurt when they pray to God?" Y/n asked and Michael looked at Gabriel who nodded her head.</p><p>"The harm inflicted on Devils and Fallen Angels who pray is part of Heaven's system. So let me ask you both, Asia and Xenovia. Though God is no longer with us, would you continue to pray?" Michael asked them.</p><p>"Hai. The Lord may be gone, but I'll pray all the same." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Likewise. I pray out of gratitude to the Lord and to you, Michael-sama." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"Understood. I'll take care of the matter as soon as I return to Headquarters. Allowing two Devils to offer prayers should not pose a problem." Michael said with a smile and Asia and Xenovia jumped on Y/n.</p><p>"Y/n-san!" Asia said happily.</p><p>"Y/n. Thank you." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"No prob." Y/n said hugging them.</p><p>"Michael-sama, one other thing." Kiba started. "Concerning the Church's Holy sword research that you mentioned?" He asked.</p><p>"Our international investigation continues. The project is under strict management, and I swear that now others will be sacrificed in its name. To continue to treat our precious followers with such disdain would be a grave error indeed." Michael explained.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Kiba said happily and bowed.</p><p>"Nice going, Kiba." Y/n said and they fist bumped.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Y/n-kun." Kiba said with a smile.</p><p>"Michael, let me explain this to the guys in Valhalla. Pissing off Odin is the last thing we want. I'll take care of Mount Sumeru too." Azazel said.</p><p>"Yes, we ought to be prepared." Michael said seriously.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Sparda. I'll be sticking around here for a while, so I hope you'll all humor me." Azazel said and began to walk away. "Red goes for women, White goes for power while Blue goes for both. Surprisingly all three of them simple and pure in their motives." He continued.</p><p>"What's he talking about?" Karin asked as she clung to Y/n's arm.</p><p>Everyone then just shrugged while Y/n looked at the retreating figure of Azazel.</p><p>July 20xx. Representing Heaven, Chief Angels Michael. Representing the Grigori, the Fallen Angels Central Organization, Governor General Azazel. Representing The Devil Realm, Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer.</p><p>All three representatives of the great powers have signed the peace agreement. In the spirit of cooperation, all conflict between powers is hereby forbidden. The peace agreement was named 'The Kuoh Accord' after the academy at which it was formed.</p><p>"Are we forgetting something?" Y/n asked curiously and everyone shrugged.</p><p>Meanwhile, Issei was still laying in the dirt...unconscious.</p><p>************************</p><p>"He will be the Occult Research Club's adviser from now on." Sona said and gestured to the person next to her.</p><p>"Just call me Azazel-sensei." Azazel said with a wave.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Rias asked annoyed and held Sona's shoulder.</p><p>"Didn't you lose your arm?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Got a special prosthetic." Azazel said with a smirk and his arm began to make different shapes.</p><p>"He's quite knowledgeable, and Sirzechs-sama said he'd be perfect for the role." Sona said nervously as Rias began to lean closer to her face.</p><p>"And you agreed based on what?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"My punches hit like missiles now." Azazel said with a smirk as his arm shot out like rocket.</p><p>"My big sister will show up instead if you refuse...but anyway, good luck." Sona said nervously and began to leave.</p><p>"You sold us out, huh?" Rias asked bluntly.</p><p>"Listen up. You guys are gonna work for me to stop those Khaos Brigade freaks. Especially the Vanishing Dragon, Vali. He's definitely gonna come for you two, Issei Hyoudou and Y/n Sparda." Azazel said in sat in Rias' chair.</p><p>'That's my desk.' She thought sadly and Y/n pet her head.</p><p>"There there." He said and she pouted.</p><p>"The only one that can combat him is Y/n, the rest of you guys are no much for him as you are now though. That's where a genius and Sacred Gear expert like me comes in. I'm gonna help train you." Azazel said with a smirk.</p><p>"Did you learn something from the Khaos Brigade?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Vali is apparently working with a number of their teams.It's likely that Bikou is too." Azazel said.</p><p>"You think they might attack us here again?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Now that the three powers are working together, those guys would have a hard time trying anything. You could say both sides are in preparatory phase at the moment. You were able to overpower Vali and he looked like he was battling seriously. On that note, have you managed to use the White Dragon Emperor's power since you absorbed it?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said and his new sword appeared in his hand. "The Devil sword Sparda aborobs my own power to increase it's own abilities. I haven't tested it on live subjects yet." Y/n said making the others nervous and the sword disappeared.</p><p>"You, with the Holy Devil sword. How long can you maintain your balance breaker?" Azazel asked Kiba.</p><p>"As of now, my limit's about an hour." Kiba said nervously.</p><p>"No good. Let's work on getting that up to three days minimum." Azazel told him.</p><p>"E-Even in the best case scenario, I can only use mine for ten seconds." Issei said with a pale face.</p><p>"You'd better start from scratch 'cos the White Dragon can hold his Balance Breaker for a month. That's how far behind you are. Y/n, how can you stay in your balance breaker?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"I haven't really timed it but I'd say about for half a year." Y/n said with a hand on his chin and Issei looked at him surprised.</p><p>'Woah! I never Y/n was that strong.' Issei thought in awe.</p><p>'Your brother has been training non stop ever since he became a Demon, and even with his new found power, he still keeps training.' Ddraig told him.</p><p>'M-Maybe I should start training seriously and forget about boobs......NO! Oppai for life!' Issei said determinedly and Ddraig just sweatdropped.</p><p>"Akeno, you still got a grudge against Baraquiel, the Fallen Angel?" Azazel asked her.</p><p>"I have no intention of forgiving him. My  mother is dead because of the man." She said a bit angry.</p><p>"He never said anything when you became a devil."</p><p>"Of course not. He wasn't in a position to." She said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"That's not what I meant. I wonder, would it be crude of me to intervene in a matter between father and daughter?" Azazel asked with a small smile.</p><p>"I don't think of him as my father!" Akeno shouted angrily.</p><p>"Akeno, calm down." Y/n said hugging her.</p><p>"I see. But I don't think your joining the Gremory peerage was a bad thing. That aside, I wonder what Baraquiel himself would to say about all this." Azazel said and she just dug her head in Y/n's chest. "Hey, Red Dragon Emperor. Or can I call you Issei? You say having a harem's your dream?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Yeah. It is, I guess." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Why don't I teach you about women? I'm a guy who's had hundreds of Harems in the past." Azazel said with a smirk.</p><p>"SERIOUSLY?!?!" Issei asked with a red face.</p><p>"Seriously. You are a virgin?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"H-Hai!" Issei said with a perverted grin.</p><p>"All right. We oughta find you a woman to make you a man. Groping the breasts of human women led to my fall from grace. I don't compromise when it comes to the erotic." Azazel said with a smirk and hand movements.</p><p>"Th-That's how you became a fallen angel?!" Issei asked shocked and blue glowing swords appeared around their necks.</p><p>"It's true." Karin said with annoyance.</p><p>"Just like the legends say, the Grigori were tempted by beautiful women. They fell when they gave those women heaven's precious knowledge." Rias said with a huff.</p><p>"Ah, but we were so young, The temptation was too much for us virgins, so we embraced those women and lost our status as angels. So believe me, I get it. A man's gotta live according to his lust. Being with a woman grants him confidence and strength." Azazel said and Rias, Karin and Akeno look at Y/n with blushes. "I got it. How about a little tour to celebrate you leaving your virgin life behind?" Azazel asked with a smirk and the swords came closer.</p><p>"I don't need it." Y/n said coldly and Azazel began to laugh.</p><p>"Anyway, Dragons and Incubi are naturally suited to the Polyamorous lifestyle. I won't have much teaching to do anyway. But get used to me 'cos we're going on a training trip this summer. I'll whip you all into shape, starting from square one." Azazel said.</p><p>"I agree that we've no time to slack off." Rias said seriously.</p><p>"You've got the confidence of young Devil lords coming up, right? All the big names supposedly bright futures are gonna be there, I hear." Azazel said.</p><p>"Hai...It will be a who's who of heirs to the old established families. It's an old custom." Rias explained.</p><p>"They're really gonna hold rating games with all this terrorism crap going on?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"I endorse the idea myself. These will be deep, rich battles, games requiring tactics and strategy on the fly. The perfect opportunity for those lacking in practical fighting experience." Azazel nodding his head.</p><p>"No doubt. I'd be in trouble if I got tossed into a real battlefield now." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Which is why I'm here to teach all how to properly use those Sacred Gears. Plus, we'll have some rating game-style matches during your summer training. I've already asked Sirzechs his thoughts on the matter. I'll probe the uncharted depths of Boosted Gear, The Holy Devil Swords, Forbidden Balor View, and Lilith's new power. The fruits of my research will go a long way toward molding you into my own unique image." Azazel said with a dark smirk.</p><p>"So we're your guinea pigs?" Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>**********************</p><p>"Sorry, Shemhaza. Looks like I'll be sticking around here for a while." Azazel said over the phone while he looked at Kuoh from his balcony.</p><p>"Understood. But, Azazel...many of your people don't think much of this current peace." Shemhaza said concerned.</p><p>"Whatever. How about you though? You've got a kid on the way." Azazel said a small smile.</p><p>"Always deflecting."</p><p>"Take care of that Devil wife of yours. She's a good woman. She's risked assassination this whole time sticking with you, and that kid will build real bridges between the Devils and Fallen Angels." Azazel said and stared into the distance.</p><p>"I wish she'd just resent me." Shemhaza said with a sigh.</p><p>"Don't cry, comrade. We're plenty used to resentment. I'm taking on all the burden here, so just shut up and follow me, Shemhaza!" Azazel said.</p><p>"Hai, my master!" Shemhaza said and Azazel ended the call.</p><p>"So...what can I do for you." Azazel said and turned around. "...Sparda?" He asked and looked at Y/n who had a serious face.</p><p>*********************</p><p>"Y/n-kun. Issei-kun! Akeno is here to serve." Akeno said and they entered their home.</p><p>"Yesh. We'll be roommates starting from today." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll be in your care." Kalawarner said with a smile.</p><p>"Eh? EH?!" Issei said.</p><p>"Ah. Akeno and Xenovia will also be living here and so will Kalawarner. My brother and Azazel suggested it. Koneko will move in soon too." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Not that I mind, but why?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"When he stayed here, he observed the importance of close contact among members of a peerage." Karin said with a smile and Akeno hugged Y/n's head into her boobs.</p><p>"Fufufu~. I'll be sleeping with you tonight. It's been a while since we've been in the same bed." Akeno said and Asia looked worried.</p><p>"Asia, can I share a room with you?" Xenovia asked.</p><p>"This house has gotten a little too cramped for comfort. It's decided then. I'll contact my brother about some renovations this summer." Rias said and Issei looked confused.</p><p>"Renovations?" He asked.</p><p>"We've already gotten permission from your parents." Karin said and Y/n raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Why are we always last to know?" Y/n and Issei asked in synch.</p><p>********************</p><p>Y/n heard slurping sounds and felt something we on his crotch.</p><p>'Hmm?' Y/n wondered and groggily opened his eyes.</p><p>He looked to his left and saw Rias hugging his arm in her boobs. He looked right and saw he hand was on Karin's soft ass. He looked forward and saw Asia sleeping peacefully on his chest.</p><p>'The hell? Is someone sucking me off.' Y/n thought then moaned softly.</p><p>"Oh. It really does twitch when you do that, Lilith-sama." He heard Akeno's voice.</p><p>"It works all the time." He heard Lilith say.</p><p>"I never knew he was this big." He heard Kala's voice.</p><p>"Try getting it inside you. I really ravaged our bodies." Nevan said.</p><p>Y/n removed the covers and looked over Asia's body and saw Lilith, Akeno, Kala, and Nevan taking turns sucking him off.</p><p>"Good morning." They all said with their mouth on his cock.</p><p>"Uhhm. Don't you think it's a little early for this?" He asked them but then moaned softly when Nevan and Kala took one of balls into their mouths.</p><p>"We couldn't resist when we saw this magnificent cock standing up." Akeno said and licked his cock.</p><p>"It looked very painful, so we decided to relieve you." Lilith said and took the tip into her mouth.</p><p>Soon the slurping noises and Y/n's moans got louder. Rias and Karin began moan in the sleep, they opened their eyes and saw four women sucking of Y/n. They then moaned softly and Y/n realized he was gropping Rias' boobs and was fingering Karin unconsciously.</p><p>"I'm coming." Y/n said with a strained voice but they only increased their pace.</p><p>Y/n then blew his load all over Lilith, Akeno, Nevan, and Kala.</p><p>"Wow. So much~." Akeno coed and licked some cum of her lips.</p><p>"Hey. Don't just hog it all to yourself." Nevan said and pulled Akeno into a kiss.</p><p>Akeno began to exchanged some cum with Nevan while Lilith pulled Kala into a kiss and her eyes widened. Akeno then separated from Nevan and began to lick of Y/n's cum that went on her body. Once Akeno was finished licking off everything Lilith pulled her and Nevan into a deep kiss and they began to exchange cum again.</p><p>"Oh my~." Lilith said lustfully and stared at Y/n's dick that was standing at attention. "Looks like someone isn't satisfied yet." She said with a smirk and Rias and Karin went to join the four by Y/n's legs.</p><p>"It's a good thing we got the house renovated." Rias said and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>"Huh? Renovations?" He said and looked around his room that was now bigger and saw he was in a big bed. "When did my bed get bigger? And when did my room get supersized?!" He said and ran out the room, hearing disappointed moans in the process. </p><p>Y/n ran out of the house and saw he was in a giant house.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?! How did this happen? The Hyoudou residence transformed into a mansion overnight!!" Y/n said in disbelief and entered his new home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh! Good Morn...ing...honey." He heard his mother's voice say trailing off.</p><p>Y/n looked at saw his mother staring at his...crotch? Y/n looked down and saw he was still butt naked with his dick hard. Miki stared at his cock and couldn't help but rub her legs together.</p><p>'Now way. He is bigger than Gorou.' She thought as her hand slowly trailed down in between her legs but she was knocked out of her lustful thoughts.</p><p>"SORRY!!!" Y/n shouted and ran up to his room.</p><p>'Oh my...what was I thinking?' Miki thought shocked. 'How could I think of my own son's...hard...big...' Miki thought and then shook her head as she realized her hand was nearly in her pants.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"Good morning, Y/n-kun. Issei-kun." Kiba said with a wave as he Koneko, and Gasper entered their new home. "Your house has sure gotten big." He said and gasper looked afraid.</p><p>"B-B-Big places are scary!" He said scared.</p><p>"Good morning. Sempai." Koneko said and Y/n began to pet.</p><p>"Morning, Neko-chan." Y/n said and she began to pur. "Kawai~." He said out loud.</p><p>"Nyha~" Koneko meowed and Y/n had a nosebleed.</p><p>'Damit! It's still too cute.' Y/n thought wiping his nose.</p><p>"Eh? We holding the club meeting at our place today?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Is everyone here then?" Rias asked and they made their way to the living room.</p><p>"Going to the devil realm?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"We take a trip home every summer." Karin explained.</p><p>"You two are gonna leave me behind just like that?" Y/n asked with his hand on his heart. "Ouch." He said with fake sadness and they both hugged his head into their boobs.</p><p>"Of course not." Karin said stroking his head.</p><p>"We could never abandon you." Rias said cupping his cheek. "We'll be together for the next hundred or thousand years, even, so relax." She said and they sat on his lap with his arms around their waists.</p><p>"On that note. You'll all be coming with us." Karin said.</p><p>"So you need to pack for a long trip." Rias told them.</p><p>"All of us? Really?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Yes. You're servants in my peerage, so it's natural you accompany me. Oh. I suppose this will be the first time visiting the Devil Realm, Issei, Asia and Xenovia?" She asked.</p><p>"H-HAI! I'm a bit nervous about travelling to such a place as a living person!" Asia said nervously.</p><p>"Indeed. I've never been to the Devil Realm before." Xenovia said nervously.</p><p>"Me too." Issei said in agreement.</p><p>"I-I'm going to pretend to be dead until we're back home!" Asia said while Xenovia chuckled darkly.</p><p>"So I'll be stepping foot into the same hell as those who've received divine punishment. How fitting, now that I'm a devil." Xenovia said.</p><p>"Between our training and all the other events going on...we won't be coming back here until the end of august." Rias said looking through her book.</p><p>"So most of the summer is gonna be over there?" Y/n said.</p><p>"Oh? Did you have other plans?" Rias asked him.</p><p>"Well...I was thinking that maybe we could go to a hot spring." Y/n said and she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"There's plenty of hot springs there too. Does that work?" Rias said and Issei gained perverted smile.</p><p>"Yeah." Y/n said and pecked her lips. "That's fine." He said and Koneko looked at Issei.</p><p>"Lewds fantasies are forbidden." She said coldly.</p><p>"If we had the time, I'd love to go on a date with you in the Devil Realm, Y/n." Rias said with a smile and the rest of the girls gained blushes.</p><p>"Sure. I would like to take you all on a date." Y/n said with a smile and steam came out of their ears.</p><p>"Fufufu. In that case."  Akeno said and pressed her boobs to his back. "I would like to spend some time with you in the bedroom." She said seductively.</p><p>"Just don't scream too much." He said and they all blushed.</p><p>"I'll be paying a visit to the devil realm too." Azazel said sitting on one of the couches.</p><p>"Oh. You're still here?" Y/n said with a bored tone and everyone was surprised that Azazel was there.</p><p>"How'd you get here?" Karin asked.</p><p>"The front door, like anyone else." Azazel said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I couldn't even feel his presence at all." Kiba said nervously.</p><p>"Seriously? No one noticed him?" Y/n asked with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"That's because your training is lacking. Anyway, if you're heading to the Devil Realm, I should come too. I'm your Sensei after all." Azazel said holding the book Rias had.</p><p>"That my notebook!" She said surprised.</p><p>"You schedule in the Devil Realm...First, a visit with Rias' folks, then introducing the newcomers to the head of the family, then meeting with the up-and-comer devils, and finally, your training. Tch. Nothing but plans and scheduling. I was hoping to read the diary of a maiden laid bare." Azazel said annoyed looking through the notebook.</p><p>"Give it back!" Rias shouted and tried to grab the book.</p><p>"Violence against a teacher? Not good." Azazel said holding the book away from her.</p><p>"Is this anyway for an educator to behave?!" Rias asked and grabbed the book.</p><p>"So you'll be coming with us, Azazel-sensei?" Karin asked.</p><p>"Yep. Make the arrangements for me, will you? I've never entered the way Devils do, so this should be fun." Azazel said.</p><p>"So we're not using a magic circle like that other time?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Nope. This is going to be an actual trip." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>***************************</p><p>It was the day of departure and Y/n and the gang found themselves at a train station.</p><p>"A train station?" Kala asked confused.</p><p>"The last train's already left. Isn't that gonna be a problem? What's going on?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"Just follow me." Rias said and they walked to a dead end. "There's a hidden level underneath this station." She said and used a keycard on a small panel.</p><p>The wall then moved and there was an escalator that led down in front of them.</p><p>"I was born and raised in this town, and I never knew this existed!" Y/n said amazed.</p><p>"It's a route reserved exclusively for Devils. Normal humans would never find their way down here." Karin explained.</p><p>"There are actually quite a few secret spaces created for Devils in this city, just like this one." Rias said and they saw a weird-looking train.</p><p>"I like trains." Y/n said amazed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"WHOOOOAAA!!!" Issei said amazed and looked at the train.</p><p>"It's the Gremory family train. All aboard!" Rias said with a smile.</p><p>Soon, they all entered the train and found their seats.</p><p>"Uh...Where's Rias and Karin?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"The Master rides in the first car, while her peerage has to stay in the others. That's the rule. Since Karin will be a future master, she also in the front." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm surprised there are many customs involved." Issei said and the train began to depart from the station. "Oh, we're moving." Issei said as he and Issei looked out the window.</p><p>"Never thought we'd use a train to get to the Devil Realm when we've got Magic circles." Y/n said as Akeno sat next to him.</p><p>"This train is legally sanctioned to cross the boundary between realms. All newcomers to the peerage have to take this formal route once or face punishment." Akeno said.</p><p>"Huh?! But I made the jump with a magic seal that time when I crashed Rias and Karin's engagement party! Am I gonna get arrested the second I arrive?!" Y/n asked shocked.</p><p>"That was a special exception, given that it was Sirzechs-sama's own magic seal." Akeno explained and he sighed in relief. "However, they might punish you for untoward relations with you master. But there's no rule against such contact between fellow servants." She said and sat on Y/n's slap and moved his hands to her thighs. "Like this." She said and grinded on his crotch.</p><p>"Akeno. What are you doing?" Y/n asked her as she fished out his hard cock with a smirk.</p><p>Thanks so her dress covering their parts, Akeno slipped his cock into her pussy and moaned out softly.</p><p>"Are you alright, Akeno-san?" Issei asked concerned.</p><p>"Everything is fine, Issei-kun. Its just, 'riding' this train can be really 'hard' sometimes. You know what I mean?" Akeno said and began to thrust her hips in a way no one would notice.</p><p>"No. I can't say that I don't." Issei said with an awkward chuckle.</p><p>Akeno then began to humm as she felt Y/n thrust his hips whenever she came down. Y/n put his hand under Akeno's skirt and jammed his finger into her ass. She bit her finger really hard to try and muffle her moans.</p><p>"Why are you this wet, Akeno?" Y/n asked with smirk and gave her a thrust, making her moan out loud and everyone looked at them.</p><p>"Sorry, just stoved my toe." She with a strained voice and tried to smile.</p><p>Everyone then went back to what they were doing.</p><p>"I can't help it. Being watched feels so exciting." Akeno said breathing heavily.</p><p>'Oh love. I never knew you were this bold~.' Lilith coed.</p><p>'What? I'm just giving my girlfriend what she wants.' Y/n said with shrug.</p><p>The train then suddenly shook and Akeno came down hard on Y/n. His cock then hit her sweat spot.</p><p>"Cumming~." She said softly and climaxed on Y/n's pelvis.</p><p>Akeno fell forward onto the table with a satisfied look.</p><p>"Who said we're done." Y/n said with smirk and her eyes widened when he began to thrust at a fast pace.</p><p>"Oh Satan." Akeno whisper shouted and began to hum and moan softly as Y/n pounded her pussy.</p><p>"Akeno. I'm cumming." Y/n said softly.</p><p>"Inside. I want to walk around with you cumm leaking from my pussy." She said and her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect Ahegao.</p><p>Y/n then gave one hard thrust and creampied Akeno. After releasing rope after rope into Akeno's pussy, Y/n relaxed into his seat.</p><p>Akeno stood up slightly put Y/n's cock back in his pants, and before his cum could leak out of her pussy, she pulled her panties back into place.</p><p>"Hmm~. It feels so good~" Akeno coed she felt his cum inside her.</p><p>Y/n chuckled a little and then looked at Koneko who was staring off into the distance.</p><p>'I wonder what's up with Koneko.' Y/n thought and saw Rias and Karin walking up to them. "Oh. Hey Rias, Karin. What are you two doing here?" Y/n asked them.</p><p>"We just came to check on you guys." Rias said with a smile and a man walked up to the two.</p><p>"Princess Rias, you may communicate with your peerage, but may I prepare the new members for arrival?" The man asked.</p><p>"Oh, right." She said and the man took off his hat.</p><p>"Greetings, I am Reynaldo, the conductor of this train. Now then, I will confirm and record the newcomers to your peerage." He said and took out a scanner. "All of your personal info is recorded in the chess pieces you each received upon your reincarnation. Those are used to confirm you identities." He explained.</p><p>"I see. So those pieces can even serve as I.D." Y/n said amazed.</p><p>"I've confirmed all of you, which means you're cleared to enter the Devil Realm." Reynaldo said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Reynaldo. Then there's Azazel,but...look at him, sleeping in what used to be enemy territory." Rias said annoyed ad everyone sweatdropped.</p><p>"Hohoho. The Fallen Angel Commander doesn't seem to have a care in the world." Reynaldo said with a smile and Azazel and Kala showed him their documentation. "We will cross the dimensional border momentarily." he said looking at his watch.</p><p>"Almost in the Devil Realm. Take a look out the window." Rias said and they all looked out.</p><p>"Ohh! Awesome!" Issei said amazed.</p><p>"How wonderful!" Asia said amazed.</p><p>"Welcome to Gremory Territory." Karin said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lady Rias. Lady Karin. Welcome home." Said a lot of maids with bow lining up along the corridor.</p><p>"EEEP! So many people." Gasper said scared.</p><p>"I-It's a castle." Issei said in disbelief.</p><p>"That's because the Gremory Family's territory is on par with Japan's Honshu island." Kiba said with a chuckle.</p><p>"As members of the Gremory peerage, you guys will be given land too." Rias said and their eyes widened.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Y/n asked shocked.</p><p>"You can decide which pieces of territory you'd like later." Karin said with a giggle.</p><p>"You've arrived early." Grayfia said with a smile.</p><p>"Aunty Rias, Aunty Karin!" Said a young boy running up and hugged them.</p><p>"Hey squirt." Karin said rubbing his head.</p><p>"Good to see you, Milicas. My, how you've grown." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Who's the kid?" Issei asked.</p><p>"I'm Millicas Gremory." He said with a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"He's our brother's son, which makes him my nephew." Rias explained and Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>"Sirzechs-sama's...The Devil King's son?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Millicas said with a smile and everyone else except Y/n bowed their heads.</p><p>"Th-The pleasure is ours." Issei said taking a knee.</p><p>"Fufu. The Devil King title has to be inherited and can only be held by the King himself, so Millicas here is here is still part of the Gremory Family. He's next in the succession line after Karin." Rias said with smile.</p><p>"Super is ready. I'll show you to the dining room." Grayfia said and Y/n looked around.</p><p>"Huh? Where's the Fallen Perv?" He asked.</p><p>"Azazel-sama set off for the Devil King's territory for a meeting." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"Oh yeah. That's the top Fallen Angel for you. Guy must lead a busy life." Y/n said.</p><p>"Oh, you're here, Rias. Karin." They heard a feminine voice say.</p><p>"Mother. Yes, we're home." Karin said and they looked to the top of the stairs.</p><p>'Mom?' Y/n thought and looked at the voluptuous beauty. "Wait your mom? She practically looks the same age as you Rias." Y/n said shocked.</p><p>"Oh my~. I can't say I'm impervious to such flattery." The woman coed.</p><p>"As Devils get older, we can use magic to change our appearances." Karin explained.</p><p>"So Mother always looks about our age." Rias said.</p><p>'Hmm~. I see where Rias and Karin get there good looks. I think I'm really into Milfs now.' Y/n thought and looked to see Issei drooling over the floor.</p><p>"Are you Hyoudou Y/n?" The woman asked him.</p><p>"Hai. That's me, but how did you know?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"From my daughter's engagement party. I'm Rias and Karin's mother, Venelana Gremory. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Y/n~." She said with hunger in her eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"WAIT! You mean this is THE Hyoudou Y/n, the new Sparda!?" Millicas asked with stars in eyes and looked at Y/n.</p><p>"That would be me. Y/n Sparda." Y/n said with a smile and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile and Millicas began to furiously shake his hand.</p><p>'He's so cool! Just like father said. And he's going to be my step father!' Millicas thought happily.</p><p>"Ara. Akeno dear. You have something on you leg." Venelana said and she looked down.</p><p>There was some of Y/n's cum running down her leg.</p><p>"Oh dear. How clumsy of me. I didn't rub the cream in properly." Akeno said and winked at Y/n while rubbing the cum over her legs.</p><p>"Hmm. The 'cream' must be really nice if you are shining so much." Venelana said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, trust me, it's very good. Great even." Akeno said licking her lips and Venelana looked at Y/n with hungry eyes.</p><p>"Oh~. Maybe I should try out that cream then." She said lustfully at Y/n.</p><p>"You really should." Akeno said and Grayfia looked at Y/n hungrily.</p><p>'Oh shit.' Y/n thought nervously.</p><p>'Oh shit is right. You got two Milfs after you.' Lilith said with a smirk and Nevan giggled.</p><p>Grayfia then lead them all to the dining hall, where Zeoticus sat at the end of the table while Y/n sat on his left and Venelana on his right.</p><p>"Please relax and enjoy yourselves as if this were you own home. The maids will tend to you every need." Zeoticus said with a smile and Issei had a perverted smile. "By the way. Hyoudou Y/n or Y/n Sparda-kun. How are you parents doing?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh. Y/n Sparda is fine and they great. They send you their regards." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Godd, good. And please call me Father from now on." Zeoticus said with a smile.</p><p>"Father? I don't know." Y/n said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Don't be so hasty. Procedure must be followed!" Venelana said seriously and Zeoticus gulped.</p><p>"R-Right." He said nervously.</p><p>'Oof. Pussy whipped.' Lilith said bursting out in laugher.</p><p>"May I call you Y/n-san?" Vevelana asked.</p><p>"Y/n is fine." He said with a smile.</p><p>"While you're here, Y/n, you'll need to study up on manners and etiquette." She said seriously and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>Rias and Karin then slammed their hands on the table.</p><p>"FATHER! MOTHER!" Karin shouted flustered.</p><p>"You both need to stop leaving us out of these important conversations." Rias said flustered.</p><p>"Be quiet, you two. You two were the ones who brok of the engagement with Riser, yes? We allowed it at the time, but keep in mind that that was a rare exception. We cannot abide such selfishness again, so please stop acting so spoiled." Venelana said with a strict tone and they both sat down. "I apologize for that unseemly display." she said Y/n with a gorgeous smile and he sweatdropped.</p><p>"Not at all." Y/n said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"As I was saying, you'll be undergoing some special training, Y/n. You must learn a bit about the ins and outs of High-class society." She explained.</p><p>"Why me, exactly?" He asked her.</p><p>"The next heads of this family has made you their final selfish decision, so as her mother, I must take responsibility." Venelana said and Y/n looked at the two who had red faces.</p><p>'They really wanna marry me?' Y/n thought shocked and he looked at Venelana with a smile.</p><p>****************************</p><p>Y/n sat at a study with lots of different kinds of books in front of him and Millicas sat next to him.</p><p>"How's the studying coming along?" Venelana asked entering the room.</p><p>"Ah! Grandmother." Millicas said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm getting there." Y/n said scratching his head.</p><p>"Have you learned the basics of High Society? The young lords will soon be assembling in the Devil King's Territory, so you can put what you've learned to the test immediately." Venelana said with Y/n gave a small chuckle as she looked over his work. "My! It's far from perfect, but it's very good." she said and then got an idea. "Hmm~. This deserves a reward." She said seductively.</p><p>"What kind of reward?" Y/n asked a bit nervously.</p><p>"Millicas, do you mind going to the kitchen and get a drink for the young Sparda?" Venelana asked and he had stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Leave it to me!" Millicas said and ran out the door.</p><p>"Now then~." She coed and crawled in between his legs. "It's time for you reward." She said seductively and began to fiddle with his pants.</p><p>"Are you sure about this? Aren't you married?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Oh please. We're only married in name. We secretly divorced long time ago and besides, Zeoticus care more about his Harem than me." She said pulling his pants and boxers off.</p><p>Y/n's hard cock then smacked her across the face and Venelana stared at it shocked and hungrily.</p><p>"Woah. Now I see what Akeno-san meant by big. Even with two hands I can't grasp it all." Venelana said amazed and began to pump Y/n's cock.</p><p>Y/n moaned softly and Vevelana smirked when she saw pre-cum coming out the tip. She licked the tip and moaned softly at the taste. It was sweet and made her body feel hot.</p><p>"How wonder how you taste." She said to herself and gave one long lick, from his balls to the tip.</p><p>After a couple licks, she took the entire tip in her mouth and began to roll her tongue around it. Venelana began to go lower and lower until he nose touched his pelves. Y/n leaned back into his seat with a soft moan and put his hand on her head.</p><p>'Oh Satan she is good. Lilith is still better but her mouth is so warm.' Y/n thought as Venelana began to deep throat him.</p><p>Venelana gagged a little when Y/n's cock went down her throat.</p><p>'Hmmm~. This taste~. This length~. Oh, how lucky my daughters are to have such a magnificent cock in them.' Venelana thought as she put her hand in her panties and began to finger herself, imagining getting ravaged by such a monster.</p><p>She moaned onto Y/n's cock and sent vibrations through his spine. Venelana then slipped the top of her dress off and enveloped his cock with her big breasts. Increasing the pace, she began to suck harder and moved her breasts faster. After a few minutes, Y/n felt his end coming.</p><p>"Venelana. I-I'm cuming." Y/n warned and she just went faster.</p><p>Y/n the blew his load into her mouth. She had a hard time keeping some of his cum in her mouth and some fell out of her mouth all over her boobs. Venelana gulped down Y/n's seed as if it was the holy grail itself and began to lick the rest of his cum that was on her boobs by putting them in her mouth. Y/n found it very hot that Venelana was sucking her own boobs with his cum on her face and couldn't help but get hard again.</p><p>"Hmm~. It seems like someone isn't satisfied yet." She said pumping his erect cock. "But unfortunately that's all for day." Venelana said disappointed and put her dress back on while Y/n zipped up his pants.</p><p>After a few seconds, Millicas entered the room with a glass of cool drink and a smile on his face.</p><p>***************************</p><p>Y/n and everyone made their way to the Old Royal Capital of Lucifaad.</p><p>"We'll be meeting the other young Lords now. No matter what happens, stay calm. These guys will be our rivals going forward, so we don't want to act unseemly." Rias said.</p><p>"On that note, are Sona and the rest of the Student council gonna be here?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yes. Sona is next in line to the Sitri family, so of course she's coming." Rias said and saw a man with black hair sitting by the window. "Oh...Sairaorg!" She said with a smile.</p><p>"Long time no see, Rias. Karin." Sairaorg said with a smile and shook their hands.</p><p>"Good to see you looking so well. This is Sairaorg Bael. My mother's cousin." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'I learned about the house of Bael in my studies. It's a Grand King level family, right below Devil King level. So Venelana is related to the Bael family?' Y/n thought.</p><p>"But what're you doing out here in the hall?" Karin asked him</p><p>"Being in there was a waste of my time, so I stepped out." He said annoyed.</p><p>"A waste of your time?" Rias asked curiously and the door was then blown down. "WHAT THE?!" She asked shocked.</p><p>"Zephydor and Seekvaira got here early and started going at it." Sairaorg said with a sigh.</p><p>"Zephydor...that trouble maker." Rias said annoyed.</p><p>"This is why I suggested we didn't meet before our formal debut." Sairaorg said annoyed.</p><p>"Do you wanna die, Zephydor? I doubt anyone would blame me if I killed you right." Said voluptuous woman with glasses.</p><p>"Hah! The way you drive all the guys away, no wonder you're a virgin!! S'why I offered to give a personal Opening Ceremony, you ungrateful bitch!" Zephydor said with a smirk.</p><p>"Uwaah! That guys got a nasty mouth on him." Issei said with a sweatdrop and Y/n walked up to the two.</p><p>"Hah! That hell you want?" Zephydor asked Y/n.</p><p>"I would like you to apologize to talking to her like that." Y/n said with a cold smile and the woman blushed.</p><p>"Da fuck?!" Zephydor said angrily. "Why would I apologize to such a bit-" He was then cut off when Y/n gave him a backhand across the face and he flew into the wall.</p><p>"Yare yare daze. You should treat women with more respect." Y/n said annoyed and turned to the woman with a small. "Are you alright?" He asked her and her glasses began to fog up.</p><p>She then coughed into her hand and tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for that. He was really getting on my nerves. I'm Seekvaira Agares." She said holding out her hand but then turned red when Y/n kissed it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm Y/n Sparda, a pleasure to meet you." Y/n said with a charming smile and steam came out of her head.</p><p>"I-I-I Got to go...somewhere." She said and ran off.</p><p>"What a display." He Sona's voice say.</p><p>"Oh. Hey Sona." Y/n said walking up to he and pecked her lips.</p><p>"Hey, N/n." Sona said with a blush.</p><p>"H-Hello, Y-N/n." Tsubaki said flustered and he walked up to her.</p><p>"Hello, Tsubaki-chan." He said pecking her lips and her glasses began to fog up.</p><p>"Uwaah. Couldn't have done that better myself." Sairaorg said looking at Zephydor with a smirk and stuck his fist out. "Sairaorg Bael." he said and Y/n bumped his fist.</p><p>"Y/n Sparda." Y/n said with a smile but then his vision began to blur.</p><p>Y/n blinked his eyes repeatedly and found himself in a room that had a heart monitor hooked up to a woman lying in the bed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The hell?" Y/n asked himself and walked to the woman's side. "Who are you?" He asked and reached for the woman's hand but his hand just went through hers. "Okay, what the actual hell? I'm a ghost?" Y/n asked himself.</p><p>He then saw Sairaorg enter the room with a sad look on his face.</p><p>"Sairaorg. Thank Satan I don't know wh-" Y/n was then cut off when Sairaorg walked right through him.</p><p>"Y...n...Y/n...Y/n...Y/n..." He heard someone saying his name repeatedly and everything started to get blurry.</p><p>"Y/n!" Issei said clicking his fingers in front of Y/n's face.</p><p>Y/n then blinked a few times and then shook his head.</p><p>"Whoa. What was that?" Y/n asked holding his head.</p><p>"What was what?" Karin asked him.</p><p>"Didn't you? Never mind. it's nothing." Y/n said with a smile and they looked at him skeptically.</p><p>'Lu. What was that?' Y/n asked her.</p><p>'Hmm. It seems like it's the ability to enter dreams like an Incubus does. But...Yours is very different being that you can see visions and enter someone's mind.' Lilith suggested to him.</p><p>'But why did it work now?' He asked her.</p><p>'I don't know. Plot? Introduce a harem member? Lilith said with a shrug and he looked confused.</p><p>'What are you talking about?' He asked confused and she just shrugged.</p><p>"Come one. We're gonna be late." Sona told him and he nodded his head.</p><p>*************************</p><p>Sona, Rias, Diodora, Sairaorg, Seekvaira and Zephyodor all stood in front of the four Devil Kings and what was left of the 72 pillars.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Well met, one and all. We are here to evaluate the noble leaders of the next generation. Getting straight to business..." Said and old man.</p><p>"The six of you represent the next generation of your esteemed families and possess outstanding skills and power. As such, I aim to have you compete in the hopes of bettering one another before your formal debut." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"Rating games, among the young lords, then?" Seekvaira asked.</p><p>"I'm envisioning something of an exhibition. By inviting leaders from the Fallen Angels and Heaven to watch, we can turn rating games into a bridge building spectacle. It will be an important first step toward the three powers joining together to oppose any external threats." Sirzechs continued.</p><p>"Will we be joining the battles against the Khaos Brigade as well?" Sairaorg asked.</p><p>"I can't say just yet, but I would like to keep you young ones out of the fight for as long as possible." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"Why is that? We may be young, but we're at least skilled as any other Devils. We can fight." Sairaorg said and Rias glanced at him.</p><p>"I respect your courage, but should any of you rising stars perish, it would represent immeasurable loss to the Devil world. In that sense, you're valuable resources that must be protected." Sirzechs explained.</p><p>"Understood." Sairaorg said.</p><p>" Now, I'd like each of you to state your goals." Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"I dream of becoming a Devil King." Sairaorg said seriously and everyone began to murmur.</p><p>"No Grand King level family has ever produced a Devil King." Said one noble.</p><p>"Once the people of our realm see that I'm the only worthy candidate, it will happen." Sairaorg said determinedly.</p><p>'He's so confident...' Rias thought. "My goals for the near future are to continue living as heir to the Gremory family while winning each of the ranks of the rating game tournaments." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"That's our Rias-chan~! Your turn now, Sona-chan!" Serafall said happily while Sirzechs nodded his head.</p><p>"I wish to establish a rating game school in the Devil realm." Sona said.</p><p>"There are already facilities where one can learn about rating games." Said one noble.</p><p>"But those places only admit aristocrats and other small, privileged segments of the population. What I have in mind is a school without barriers, where low class Devils and those reborn as Devils can learn." Sona said seriously and Serafall nodded her head with a smile.</p><p>Soon all the nobles then burst out into laughter at her idea.</p><p>"Impossible. What nonsense!" One noble said while laughing.</p><p>"She's nothing more than a daydreaming little girl." Said another holding his stomach.</p><p>"For the Sitri heir to speak of such a ridiculous dream. Good thing we arranged this face-to-face before the formal debut." Said another banging on the table while laughing.</p><p>The nobles then all felt a heavy presence that brought them to their knees while breathing heavily. Outside of the hall, Y/n was had a cold look and emitting a dark aura.</p><p>"Those old bastards are mocking Sona's dream. Unforgivable." Y/n said angrily was about to bust the doors down but Tsubaki got in his way.</p><p>"Y/n. Calm down. Going in there will only create more problems." Tsubaki said and put her hand on his cheek. "Please." She said softly.</p><p>Y/n took a deep breath and he's killing intent vanished.</p><p>"Fine." Y/n said and walked to the window where he took out his book and began to read.</p><p>"I'm quite serious." Sona said seriously.</p><p>"Sona Sitri-dono, if a low class or reborn Devil has the aptitude to participate in a game, it is his or master's role to recognize that talent." Said one noble.</p><p>"Our society may be in a period of reform, but it simply won't do to educate the rabble, as you suggest." Said another with a scowl and Serafall grit her teeth.</p><p>"Oh yeah?!" Serafall said angrily and smashed her fist through the table. "Well, what if my little Sona-chan wins a bunch of games? What then?! Teams that prove themselves in the games get all sorts of requests granted!" She said and then glared at the nobles with a old look and they all shivered. "Looks to me like you old geezers are just here to bully Sona-chan. I've only got so much patience though. Keep it up, and I'll have to do some bullying of my own." She said coldly and they went pale.</p><p>"No, this is a perfect chance for a game between young Lords." Sirzechs said and Serafall just huffed. "Rias, Sona...why don't you two face each other?" He suggested.</p><p>*********************</p><p>Y/n walked into the open air hot springs with Kiba and Issei in tow.</p><p>"Ah~. Hot springs~." Y/n said happily.</p><p>"I gotta say, the Devil ream's hot springs can't be beat." Azazel said and sighed in content.</p><p>"This more like a lake than a bath." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"The Gremory estate boasts some of the best hot springs in the Devil realm." Kiba explained.</p><p>"So I hear you guys are gonna be facing Sitri in your game?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Looks like it. The idea of fighting Sona and Tsubaki...it still doesn't feel real." Y/n said unsure.</p><p>"Well, get with the program because you only got twenty days. Especially you, Red Dragon. You have a stamina problem, so prepare yourself for a special training regimen I've cooked up." Azazel said and Issei looked determined.</p><p>"Yeah, I realized that after I was backhanded. I'll do what ever it takes to close the gap, even if its a little." Issei said determinedly.</p><p>"I'm your man, then. You will get stronger, no doubt...assuming you survive." Azazel said with a smirk and Issei went pale. "I've also got special plans for each of your teammates, starting tomorrow. It's swordsmanship for you, Kiba." He said and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"Hai." Kiba said and Y/n looked around.</p><p>"Speaking of teammates, where's Gasper?" Y/n asked and Kiba chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Gasper-kun? Over there..." Kiba pointed towards the door.</p><p>"What are you doing man? Why don't you join us?" Issei asked and Gasper looked away flustered.</p><p>"I-I-I'll go in later." Gasper said trying to leave but Issei grabbed his arm.</p><p>"No need to hold back among fellow dudes. Get over here." Issei said and Gasper screamed.</p><p>"First of all, you look gay trying to get Gasper in here. Second of all, you don't deserve to say that line." Y/n said bluntly and Issei hung his head.</p><p>Issei then blushed when he got a proper look at Gasper, whose towel was around his chest.</p><p>"U-Um...Please don't look at me." Gasper said holding his towel.</p><p>"W-Well, you're always crossdressing, so...I got the wrong idea for a second there." Issei said flustered and looked away.</p><p>"H-How awful. Have you been looking at me with those eyes this whole time, Issei-senpai? I'm feeling threatened by that gaze of yours!" Gasper said creeped out and turned away.</p><p>"Hah! GAAAAAAY!" Y/n said with a smirk.</p><p>"SHADDUP!! You're the one wrapping your towel up to your chest like a girl!" Issei said angrily and ran after Gasper.</p><p>"NOOOO! You're such a pervert, Issei-senpai!!" Gasper shouted</p><p>On the other side of the wall, Rias and her peerage along with Karin, Venelana and Grayfia were all soaking in the water.</p><p>"So Rias, how's Y/n?" Venelana asked with smirk.</p><p>"Oh? He's doing fine, why?" Rias asked confused.</p><p>"I meant how is he." Venelana said nudging her daughter and then she realized what she said.</p><p>"Oh...Well..." Rias started then chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Oh come on. You didn't think I wouldn't notice it? So...how was he?" Venelana asked and Rias looked at Karin. "No way?! You had a threesome on your first time?!" She squealed and hugged the two. "They grow up so fast. You gotta give me all the juicy details." Venelana said.</p><p>Rias then began to explain in full detail what had happen that night. Grayfia and Xenovia listened intently while Asia turned red but Koneko was still staring into space with a glum look.</p><p>"Huh? My thot senses are tingling." Y/n said with a shiver.</p><p>"So Y/n, have you fondled Rias' or Karin's boobs yet?" Azazel asked with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm not at liberty to tell you that." Y/n said closing his eyes.</p><p>"Oh come on. Humor this old man, and besides, I am helping you with 'that'" Said Azazel and Y/n sighed.</p><p>"Yes I did fondle their boobs including Akeno." Y/n said.</p><p>"Gotcha. Well, have you tweaked their nipples?" Azazel asked while twitching his fingers.</p><p>"I-I don't think so?" Y/n said unsure.</p><p>"Hmph. Really? Listen up. You gotta really squish your finger in there so you're actually pressing into their boobs. It's the greatest." Azazel said with a smile.</p><p>"Nipples aren't doorbells you know." Y/n said with a sigh.</p><p>"Actually, in a way, they are. Press 'em, and you'll here a loud sound." Azazel said with a smirk and Y/n sunk down into the water.</p><p>'Why did I even answer him.' Y/n thought and went further into the hot spring where now one could see him.</p><p>Y/n then closed his eyes but then felt a weight on his lap and felt a pair of squishy things on back.</p><p>"Hmmm~. It's been a while since I've been at a hot springs." Lilith said hugging his waist.</p><p>"These feels so good." Nevan said snuggling into his chest.</p><p>"You do know the ladies side is that way, right?" Y/n said</p><p>"Yeah. We know." Nevan said.</p><p>"But you're not there." Lilith said and he chuckled.</p><p>"What am I gonna do with the two of you?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Love us." Nevan said.</p><p>"Fuck us~." Lilith coed.</p><p>"And never leave us." They said in synch.</p><p>"I wouldn't count on it." Y/n said and wrapped his left arm around Nevan and his right on Lilith's ass.</p><p>Nevan cupped Y/n's cheeks and gave him a deep kiss which soon turned into a heated make out session. She moaned into the kiss when she felt something hard in between her legs. Nevan sat up a bit while still kissing Y/n and lined up his hardened cock. She dropped down and separated from Y/n when she moaned out loud.</p><p>"Hmm~. It's filling me up~." Nevan coed and began rock her hips, moaning softly as she felt his hard cock stir her insides.</p><p>Lilith turned turned his head and shoved it into her boobs. She moaned when Y/n took one nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. Y/n then got an idea. He used his free hand and poked Lilith's nipple that wasn't in his mouth. Lilith then gave out a loud moan and hugged his head. As Nevan came down, Y/n thrust upwards and hit her sweet spot, making her moan out loud.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Venelana asked and everyone shrugged.</p><p>A devious smirk then made its way onto her face and she looked at Grayfia who was blushing a bit. Meanwhile, Y/n and Nevan began to get rougher and her moans got louder. Nevan;s voice was then muffled. Y/n looked up from Lilith's boobs and saw she was having a heated makeout session with Nevan. Y/n and Nevan soon reached their ends, he gave one hard thrust and blew rope after rope of cum into her womb while she climaxed on his lap. Their cum then floated along the surface of water.</p><p>"I hope you saved enough for me." Lilith said with a smirk and Nevan got off his lap.</p><p>Lilith then sat with her back towards Y/n and lined up his length with her sopping wet pussy. She dropped down and moaned out loud when she felt the tip of his cock kiss her womb. Y/n's cock made a big bulge on her stomach. Lilith began to slowly bounce up and down on his lap and moaned softly. Y/n used his left hand to grope her boob and right hand to rub her clit. Lilith put her hands behind his head and turned to kiss him. Y/n began thrust faster and harder and Lilith began to moan into their kiss. After a few more hard thrusts, Y/n blew his load into Lilith's pussy while she climaxed on his lap.</p><p>"I love you, my Sparda." Lilith said lovingly and pecked his lips.</p><p>"And I love you, Lu. Nevan." Y/n said pecking Nevan's lips.</p><p>*************************</p><p>"I've got personalized training regimens for each of you here." Azazel said as they all stood in front of the mansion. "First, Rias. Your natural talent, physicality, and magic power of the charts. Your power will grow enough naturally over the next few years to make you an ultimate-class Devil candidate. But I take it you want to get stronger now, right?" He asked her.</p><p>"Hai. I don't ever want to lose again." She said seriously and Azazel handed her a piece of paper.</p><p>"Then finish that by the day of your game." He said.</p><p>"Doesn't this training seem especially intense?" She said looking at the paper.</p><p>"Basic training is more good enough to boost your power, given your exceptional stats. The problem as your aptitude as a King." Azazel said.</p><p>"As a King." Rias repeated.</p><p>"A King needs the mental acuity, guile, and judgment to smash his or her way past any challenge. Your role as King is to think on your feet and draw out your team's potential. And that's why you're having me watch recordings of old games. Be sure to stick to your basic training as well." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Understood." Rias said.</p><p>"Next is Akeno." Azazel said and she looked down.</p><p>"...Hai." She said glumly.</p><p>"You have to accept the blood that flows through your veins. I saw the tape of your fight against Phenex's team. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel power? If you'd combine that side of you, the power of light, with your lightning, the resulting Holy Lightning could've defeated the enemy Queen with his ease." He said seriously.</p><p>"I never want to rely on that power!" She said angrily.</p><p>"Don't deny your heritage. If you don't accept it all, you'll be nothing but a hindrance in the coming battle. You think you can win without using all you have?" Azazel asked her and she stared at the paper. "Kiba and Xenovia. Kiba, you need to be able to maintain your balance breaker longer. To that end, you'll be training under a master swordmaster, right?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Hai. I'll be instructed from square one." Kiba said with a serious face.</p><p>"Xenovia, you'll work on mastering Durandal. Then you'll learn to wield another Holy sword." Azazel said and she tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"Another Holy sword?" She asked him.</p><p>"Yep. It's a real special blade." Azazel said with a smirk and then looked at Gasper. "You're next, Gasper." He said and Gasper looked scared.</p><p>"H-Hai!"</p><p>"You're biggest problem is your scaredy-cat nature, since your lineage and Sacred Gear put you at a great starting point otherwise. Once you learn to stand against the enemy without fear, you'll be a formidable fighter. The plan is to make you less of a shut-in. At the very least, you gotta be able to be around other people without slowing down." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Okaay! I'll give it all I've got!" Gasper determinedly as he was already in his box.</p><p>"That box has to be the first thing that's gotta go." Y/n said.</p><p>"Asia, you'll be doing basic training to improve your strength, magic, and stamina." Azazel said.</p><p>"H-Hai!" She said nervously.</p><p>"I'm also expecting that your sacred gear will get stronger." Azazel speculated.</p><p>"But I thought Asia's healing was already close to perfect?" Rias asked.</p><p>"The trouble is that she has to head out to the front lines to heal an ally, leaving them both defenseless." Azazel said.</p><p>"So when you say her Sacred Gear could get stronger, you mean..." Rias started.</p><p>"Hai. The true value of Twilight Healing comes in expanding it's area of effect." Azazel said.</p><p>"You're saying that we could get healed even if we're far away?" Y/n asked amazed.</p><p>"In theory, yeah. She might even be able to heal multiple targets within range at the same time." Azazel said.</p><p>"If that's true, then Asia will be an incredible asset on the battlefield." Rias said with her hand on her chin.</p><p>"There's one issue though. Ranged healing might end up affecting allies and enemies alike. Which is more a problem with Asia's personality." Azazel said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Rias asked.</p><p>"She's too kind. When Asia sees a wounded foe in battle, she'll inevitably feel for them and end up healing them too. Her nature will prevent her from properly discriminating." Azazel explained.</p><p>"So Asia's kindness is the problem? Kinda ironic." Issei said and she looked down.</p><p>"That's why I've thought up another possibility. Instead of healing across a general area, she might manage to pinpoint a target at range." Azazel said with a smirk.</p><p>"At range? Like this?" Asia asked and then mimicked throwing something.</p><p>"Right. It'd work like that. Think of it as if you're throwing it at a target, letting you heal without touching them. Ranged healing would naturally be weaker, but being able to heal over long distances lends itself to more complex strategies." Azazel explained.</p><p>"The advance guard could fight while receiving support and healing from the rear guard. Then the middle guard could protect the rear guard while doing some attacking of their own. It'd be a simple yet strong formation." Rias said.</p><p>"Exactly. Asia's ability to heal Devils with her Sacred Gear is this team's distinct weapon. It all depends on her stamina." Azazel said.</p><p>"O-Okay! I'll do my best." Asia said determinedly.</p><p>"Now, Koneko." Azazel said and she looked down.</p><p>"Hai." She said.</p><p>"I've got zero complaints about your qualities as a Rook, and the same goes for your offensive and defensive prowess. But Rias' peerage already has a number of members better suited to offense than you. So, just like Akeno, you have to accept who you are." Azazel said and her eyes widened. "You won't improve until you can release the power you've sealed away." He continued she walked away.</p><p>'Does she hate her sister so much?' Y/n thought.</p><p>"Next up is Issei." Azazel and then looked up to see a giant figure approaching them. "Oh, here we go." He said with a smirk and Issei and Y/n looked up.</p><p>A big dragon then landed in front of them with a big thud.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"A DRAGON?!" Y/n said amazed.</p><p>"Thanks for coming, Tannin." Azazel said with a smile while Issei was pale.</p><p>"Don't forget, Fallen Angel Commander, I'm only here on special request by Sirzechs-dono." Tannin said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Sure, sure. I got it. Anyway, this guy will be your teacher, Issei." Azazel said and Issei's eyes widened in fear.</p><p>"HUUUUUUH?!?!?" Issei shouted in disbelief.</p><p>"It's been awhile, Ddraig." Tannin said leaning closer to Issei.</p><p>"Ah, this really takes me back, Tannin." Ddrag said as the Boosted Gear appeared.</p><p>"Y-You know each other?" Issei asked him.</p><p>"Yes. Remember when I told you of the Five Dragon Kings? Tannin was the sixth." Ddraig said.</p><p>"The Six Dragon Kings became the Five Dragons Kings when Tannin was reborn as a Devil. Even now, among reborn Devils, he's ultimate class." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Who knew even Dragons could become Devils." Y/n said to himself.</p><p>"Blaze Meteor Dragon. They say his fire breath is getting hit by a meteor. Tannin, I need you to teach this kid how to wield his dragon power." Azazel said.</p><p>"Why not just have Ddraig teach the boy?" Tannin asked.</p><p>"That can only take him seo far. They say that dragon training must-" Azazel started but Tannin cut him off.</p><p>"Dragon training must come through experience, yes. I see...So you want me to torture the boy a bit?" Tannin asked and Issei went pale.</p><p>"HUUUUUH?! I'm gonna be tormented by a legendary dragon?! How's that not just gonna kill me?! What the hell?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"You'll have to hold back. My current wielder is unimaginably weak." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Just don't kill him, then? Leave it to me." Tannin said.</p><p>"I don't think this old dragon dude gets it! I'm gonna be killed!" Issei said pointing at Tannin with tears in his eyes while he just had a creepy smile.</p><p>"In the human realm time, you've got twenty days. Make sure your balance breaker's up to snuff by then. Do whatever it takes not to dies, Issei." Azazel said with a thumbs up. "And now lastly, Y/n. You don't have much to do besides continuing what I already told you." He continued and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"We've all got our training regimens to work on! Great!" Rias said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Hai!" Everyone shouted besides Issei who was crying.</p><p>"Good luck everyone!" Karin said with a smile as she stood next to Azazel.</p><p>"I'm off." Y/n said and began to walk to the forest. "Now then..." He said and his eyes began to glow red. "...I will surpass Sprada..." Y/n said and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>'You have a long journey ahead of you kid, and if you pass this training...you might just be as strong as a Satan. But...' Azazel trailed off as he stared in the direction Y/n went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet black lightning appeared in the sky and struck the land, creating a big explosion in the forest. Once the dust had settled, Y/n laid in the middle of a big crater, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Damn it." He said huffing.</p><p>Lilith the appeared in a blue flame and sat on his chest while Nevan formed next to his head.</p><p>"You're almost there, love. You just need one more push." Lilith said stroking his cheek.</p><p>"Still, that's a lot of power to control. You really think you can do it?" Nevan asked him as she stared at the destruction.</p><p>"I have to control it. Otherwise there's no point in doing this training. I need more power." Y/n said determinedly and Nevan looked at him with smile.</p><p>"And you will control it. Your heads just not in the game." Lilith said and he frowned.</p><p>"What's wrong, darling?" Nevan asked him.</p><p>"It's nothing." He said closing his eyes and Lilith frowned.</p><p>"You do know I can hear your thoughts, right?" She said and he sighed.</p><p>"I feel...really weird about this Incubus abilities. What if I accidentally charm a married woman? I don't want that. Stealing someone else's lover! That's just wrong." He said covering his face with his hands.</p><p>"Love, that's what an Incubus is. He charms women, regardless if they are married or not." Lilith told him.</p><p>"Then maybe I don't want to be an Incubus!" he said and she looked hurt.</p><p>"Y/n!" Nevan shouted angrily.</p><p>Lilith then vanished in a blue flame and Y/n regretted his words.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay. I just...I just want to be alone." he said covering his face.</p><p>Nevan frowned and then vanished.</p><p>'I shouldn't have said that...It was Lilith that gave me power. I knew it had to come with a price but...charming women? I wouldn't have mind turning into a big creature that had eyes all over it.' He thought with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Oh. Y/n-sama!" He heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>He looked up and saw Grayfia with basket in her hands. Y/n stood up from the ground and walked out of crater towards the maid.</p><p>"Oh. Hey Grayfia-san." Y/n said with a smile and she blushed a little.</p><p>"Grayfia is fine." She said with a smile and held the basket out. "It's from Rias-sama and Karin-sama." She said and Y/n opened up the basket.</p><p>"Handmade Rice balls." Y/n said with a smile and took a rice ball. "Well it's nice eating something other than meat. Why don't you join me?" Y/n asked and sat down.</p><p>"Wha? But-" Grayfia started nervously.</p><p>"It's fine. Come on. I won't keep you long." He said and looked at the red sky.</p><p>Grayfia looked unsure but then decided to sit next to him.</p><p>"It seems you've gotten a bit stronger in these last few days." Grayfia said looking at the destruction.</p><p>"Heh. Sometimes I can't tell." Y/n said solemnly and she looked at him questionably.</p><p>"What do you mean? You are very strong. You defeated Phenex without using you true power. And when you fought Kokabiel, you were unable to use you power because the White Dragon Emperor showed up. You must close to high-class devils, maybe stronger than that." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Grayfia. But...sometimes I feel like that isn't enough." Y/n solemnly and looked at his hand.</p><p>Grayfia looked at him curiously but decided to say nothing.</p><p>"So, how is everyone else?" He asked her changing the subject.</p><p>"Well...Koneko-san collapsed from exhaustion." Grayfia said and Y/n raised his eyebrow. "Asia-san can tend to her wounds, but she can't do anything about the fatigue. Rather making it stronger, overworking the body like that actually ends up hurting it. She was having doubts about her strength and ended up going overboard with the training." Grayfia explained.</p><p>'Does she really hate her sister so much that she's willing to push herself beyond her limits?' Y/n thought solemnly.</p><p>"As long as she takes it easy for a while, she should recover just fine. But that's a loss of time she can't afford with this game coming up. Azazel-sama's training regimen made sure that it wouldn't happen, but she went above and beyond and ended up pushing her body too far." Grayfia said and Y/n ate the last rice ball. "Now the, we better be off." She said standing up and he looked at her confused.</p><p>"We? Where?" he asked her.</p><p>"I was told to bring you to the Gremory estate's annex." She explained.</p><p>"Did Rias or Karin ask you to bring me?" He asked her.</p><p>"No. The one who asked for was Rias-sama and Karin-sama's mother. Venelana-sama" She said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Oh shit.' Y/n thought nervously.</p><p>**********************</p><p>"Once more from the top, Y/n." Venelana said and Y/n put his hand on her hip and held her hand with the other.</p><p>They began to ballroom dance and Y/n twirled her around.</p><p>"Hmm. Very good. Let's take a break." Venelana said with a smile and walked over to a table that had tea and biscuits.</p><p>"By the way, how's Koneko-chan doing?" He asked sitting in front of her.</p><p>"A day or two of rest should be all it takes for her body to recover. However...She is locked in a desperate struggle with her own identity and power. Hers is quite a dilemma, but one for which she must discover the answer herself before moving on. There was once a pair of Nekomata. These two sisters had neither kin nor place to call home. They did everything together, relying whole heartedly on each other to make it in the world. But one day, the were taken in by a Devil. The elder sister found a place in his peerage and began to make a life for herself. A strange change soon occured in her though." She began to explain.</p><p>'And this is where the lie begins.' Y/n thought and balled his fist.</p><p>"For you see, Nekomata are fundamentally capable of black magic, and that slumbering potential awoke in her when she was reborn as a Devil. She quickly surpassed her master and became drunk with power, transforming into a wicked bloodthirsty being who sought only battle. The elder sister could not restrain this explosion of power, and she ended up slaying her master. She became a dangerous stray who reveled in slaughter. The Devils came after the younger sister. They feared she might also go on such a rampage sooner or later and sought to destroy her before then. Her spirit was crushed by her sister's betrayal and the Devils' threats, but it was Sirzechs who granted her protection. The little cat had lost the will to live, so Sirzechs put her into Rias custody. Under Rias, she began to feel again, and Rias gave the younger Nekomata a new name..." Venelana explained.</p><p>"Koneko." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes. She is one of the last remnants of the Nekoshou, the strongest type of Nekomata. They're top-class monsters capable of black magic and other wizardry." Venelana said and Y/n grit his teeth secretly.</p><p>"If it's alright with you, may I go check on her?" Y/n asked with a smile but his eyes helf pure hatred.</p><p>"If you must. But be sure to keep practicing what you learned here today." She said strictly.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Y/n began to walk around the Gremory residence and saw Rias in the library reading a book.</p><p>"Ah, Rias." Y/n said and she turned with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Y/n!" She said happily and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while he held up by her thighs.</p><p>Rias began to kiss him passionately. After a few minutes of having a heated makeout session, they separated with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"Ah. How missed your lips." She said kissing him again. "And your smell. That good old Y/n smell." She said digging her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Yikes. I've been sweating up a storm." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"It's fine. There's no other smell like it. I missed you." She said wiping away her tears. "We haven't been able to share a bed since coming here, and I've missed you touch every day. It's like I couldn't even imagine life without you...What a pathetic master I am..." She said sadly but then perked up. "BUt we've gotta hang in there for now in order to get stronger. Keep up the good work with your training, Y/n." She said happily and pecked his lips.</p><p>"By the way, how's Koneko?" he asked and she looked down.</p><p>"Come with me." She said seriously and led him to a room.</p><p>Y/n entered the room and saw Koneko's cat features.</p><p>'Kawaii~. Wait, no. Focus.' Y/n thought seriously</p><p>"Y/n-kun, let me explain." Akeno said sitting on a chair next to the bed.</p><p>"It's fine. I got the gist of things." Y/n said with a smile Koneko looked at him.</p><p>"Y/n-senpai." She said solemnly and her cat ears twitched.</p><p>"Hey. You feeling better?" he asked her softly and she turned away from him.</p><p>"Why did you come here?" She asked looking away.</p><p>"I was worried about you." He said and she covered her cat ears. "I heard the whole story, Koneko. All of it. I get that I'm in no position to tell to take of your body, but still." Y/n said and she slowly sat up.</p><p>"Stronger." She muttered softly. "I want to get stronger." Koneko said and Y/n's eyes widened. "I'm completely useless as I am now. Even as a Rook, I'm the weakest one here." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I hate being so useless." She said sadly.</p><p>"But the way you're going about things will only hurt you." Rias said sadly.</p><p>"I don't want to use that power...If I do...I'll become like my sister. I can't even stand the thought of it." She said darkly.</p><p>'So the ones who hated the Nekoshou made their abilities out to be nothing but a curse. If I find those who did it, I will kill them.' Y/n thought angrily. </p><p>"Y/n-kun, please leave this matter to us." Akeno said with a sad smile. "You're a kind person. But, sometimes it's important to give someone the space they need. I know because...I'm the same as Koneko-chan. We can't exactly feel good about who we are, but we have to understand that much in order to move forward. Deep down, both Koneko-chan and I know that. However, we're just not brave enough yet. Give us a little more time, and I'm sure we'll come around" Akeno said and Y/n's hair shadowed his eyes.</p><p>"Leave us for a second." He said and they were about to protest. "Please." He said and they reluctantly left.</p><p>Y/n clicked his finger and magic circles appeared on the walls.</p><p>"Senpai? What are you doing?" Koneko asked him and he looked at her seriously.</p><p>"Now no one will hear us." He said and she looked at him confused. "Koneko...it's time you were told the truth." Y/n said seriously and she looked at him confused.</p><p>*********************************</p><p>Y/n closed the door of Koneko's room and the last thing he saw was her eyes shadowed by her hair.</p><p>"And? What did you do?" Rias asked him and he put his finger on his lips.</p><p>"It's a secret. For now, let her rest." Y/n said and they slowly nodded their heads. 'Now then. It's time to make up with someone.' he thought and made his way back to the crater where he trained.</p><p>When Y/n got to the middle of the crater, he sat on his knees with his hands on his lap and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw was in the same room where the unconscious woman was.</p><p>"This was not the place I wanted to go but...now that am here, I can test that out again." He said to himself and made his way to the woman. </p><p>Y/n cupped her cheeks and put there foreheads together. The two of them began to glow slightly and he saw images of the woman's life. When he opened his eyes he saw the woman, but there was two of them. One stood with Sairaorg and the other stood watching them.</p><p>"This was the last time I saw my son." She said looking at the two.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what you went through, Misla." Y/n said solemnly. "You don't deserve to be treated like trash." He said and she giggled.</p><p>"I don't hate the Bael family for treating me like that." She said and he looked at her confused.</p><p>"Shouldn't you hate them? Resent them for throwing you two away just because Sairaorg didn't inherit the Power of Destruction?" He asked her.</p><p>"What good will hating them do? Life is to short to hold grudges. And besides, all I need is my son to be happy. That's all I need. Look after that Fallen Angel girl. She's one in a million. To betray her kind for love." She said walking up to him.</p><p>"Yeah. I definitely will." Y/n said determinedly and she giggled.</p><p>"Remember, power is not everything." She told him and he furrowed his brows.</p><p>"But-" Y/n started but he was cut off.</p><p>"No buts mister." She said strictly and he sighed.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." Y/n said slumping his shoulders.</p><p>"Now, there's two people you need to make up with. Off you go." She said kissing his forehead and he began to glow.</p><p>"I'll definitely save you." Y/n said determinedly.</p><p>"Then I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes, Y/n." She said with a smile.</p><p>When Y/n opened his eyes, he saw he was in the Lilith's room. He saw sitting on the bed with her back towards him.</p><p>"What do you want? More power?" She asked him sarcastically.</p><p>"Yeah. I want more power." He said walking up to her.</p><p>"Asshole." She said softly.</p><p>"I want more power, yes. But not without you by my side." He said standing in front of. "If I don't have you by my side, then power means nothing. I want power to protect my loved ones and that includes you and Nevan. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far." Y/n said cupping her cheeks and she looked at him.</p><p>"Are you trying to butter me up?" She asked with a frown and he chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah. Is it working?" He asked and she gave a small smile. "I don't ever want to be without you. I will be with you until the end. Because, I love you. Lu." He said and gave her a deep kiss.</p><p>Tears then flowed down her cheeks. Y/n put his forehead against hers and images began to flow through his head. Y/n found himself standing in a clearing. He looked and saw Lilith and Sparda standing by a weird looking tree.</p><p>"It beautiful, isn't it?" She asked Sparda looking at the tree.</p><p>"The fact that it thrives on blood makes it beautiful?" Sparda asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, it's my tree so I think it's beautiful." Lilith said with a pout. "Once the roots have gathered up enough blood, it will bear a fruit that could give anyone power beyond imagination. I call it the Qliphoth." She said and looked at Sparda.</p><p>"Power, huh? Sounds very tempting. But I'll pass." He said and she looked at him shocked.</p><p>"What? Why?" She asked him shocked.</p><p>"I don't need power to live a good life." He said and turned around. "See you later, Lilith-sama." he said waving behind him.</p><p>Unknown to him, Lilith reached her hand out with a red tint on her cheeks. She was about to say something but then kept quiet and watched Sparda's retreating figure. She then looked at the tree with a sad smile.</p><p>"I couldn't tell him...how I really feel." She said and put her hand on the tree. "And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright." Lilith said sadly and Y/n watched her walk away.</p><p>Y/n opened his eyes and looked at Lilith with love. She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>"I love you...Y/n Sparda Hyoudou." She said and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Y/n stood up from his kneeling position.</p><p>"This time...I will change...And gain power the right way." Y/n determined and opened his eyes.</p><p>His eyes glowed red and blue. Jet black lightning then appeared from the sky and towards Y/n.</p><p>The last thing that was heard that night...</p><p>Was a war cry that shook the heavens...</p><p>***************************************</p><p>Tannin dropped off Issei by the Gremory territory and he waved him off.</p><p>"Thanks again for everything, Tannin." Issei said with a wave.</p><p>"Farewell!" Tannin said and flew off.</p><p>"Phew. That was a tough training session." Issei said rubbing his neck.</p><p>Issei then felt a massive pressure that brought him to his knees.</p><p>"What the hell is that?!" Issei said with heavy breathes.</p><p>A rip in space then appeared in front of him. Walking out the rip, was a teen with white hair, he was also topless, showing off his ripped body. In his hand was a katana with a white hilt. He was none other than Y/n Sparda.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Woah! Is that really Y/n? His power is way different than before. Just what kind of training did he do?' Issei thought shocked and struggled to stand.</p><p>"Oh? Issei? Is that you?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Do you mind?" Issei asked struggling.</p><p>"Oh sorry. It's a bit difficult trying to control my new power." Y/n said and closed his eyes.</p><p>The pressure then went away and Issei was able to stand properly.</p><p>"Jeez! What kind of training did you do?" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Not much. Just ate a fruit and and trained." Y/n said nonchalantly and Issei jaw dropped.</p><p>"Y/n-kun. Issei-kun." They heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>The turned and saw Kiba.</p><p>"Heya." Kiba said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Kiba. So your training is over too?" Y/n asked and Kiba stared at Issei.</p><p>"And what's with the 1000 yard stare?" Issei asked.</p><p>"Your body's looking pretty good." Kiba said with a blush and Issei jumped back covering himself.</p><p>"C-Cut it out! Get those eyes off me!" Issei shouted flustered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hah. Gaaaay!" Y/n said with a smirk.</p><p>"O-Ouch. I was just going to say you've put on some real muscle." Kiba said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Hey." The heard someone and they turned to see Xenovia covered in bandages.</p><p>"Xenovia? What happened to you?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>When she looked at him, she couldn't help but get wet.</p><p>'Oh my. Was Y/n so...fuckable.' Xenovia thought rubbing her legs together.</p><p>"Xenovia? Xenovia?" Issei asked clicking his fingers and she snapped out of her dirty thoughts.</p><p>"O-Oh, I kept injuring myself during training, and the bandages just started piling up like this." She said blushing while glancing at Y/n.</p><p>"Jeez. Xenovia you should be more careful." Y/n said with a smile that made her heart melt.</p><p>"Havemybabiesplease!" She said fast and they all looked at her confused.</p><p>'I'll never understand that girl.' Issei thought with a sweatdrop and they began to walk.</p><p>"Issei-san! Kiba-san! Xenovia-san! Y/n-san!" They heard Asia shout and they saw her walking up to them.</p><p>"Long time no see, Asia-chan." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>Asia then gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She began to drool when she saw Y/n's ripped body.</p><p>"Y-Y/n-san! W-Why are you half naked?!" She asked rubbing her thighs together. 'Oh Lord. What is all these dirty thoughts going through my mind. And why does my body feel so hot when I look at Y/n-san.' Asia thought with a flushed face.</p><p>"Oh. My clothes kind got destroyed." Y/n said with a chuckle. "As expected, Nun outfits really look good on you, Asia." Y/n said with a smile and she felt her panties get wet.</p><p>"Ehehehe~." Asia gave out a sweet laugh as she began to rub her thighs together. 'Thank the Lord I died.' She thought with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, well. Looks like all my little travellers are back home." They heard Rias say.</p><p>They turned and saw Rias and Karin. Let's say, when they looked at Y/n, their panties became very wet.</p><p>"Rias. Karin. I missed you two." Y/n said with a smile and they both jumped into him.</p><p>"Oh, Y/n. How lonely I was without you." Karin said with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>"You've gotten more burly. I can't to have you for a night." Rias said lustfully and her eyes turned into hearts.</p><p>"Aww~. I missed you two." Y/n said putting both of his hands on their ass making them moan. "But~. Before we get down and dirty~" Y/n said seductively. "I need a shower and new clothes." He said walking away, leaving the four lust-filled girls and a glaring Issei.</p><p>'I want him to ravage me~' Rias, Karin and Asia thought in synch.</p><p>'I want his babies~' Xenovia thought with a lust filled grin.</p><p>Y/n made his way to one of the many baths in the Gremory household and began to shower. Y/n stood under the showerhead and felt the water hit his skin.</p><p>"Aaah~. Nothing beats warm water." Y/n said in bliss. "Washing a river was not a pleasant experience." he said and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Do you need some help?" he heard a feminine voice ask and felt something soft press against his back and a pair of arms wrapped around him.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah." Y/n replied and thought maybe it was one of his lovers. "Thanks." He said but then raised an eyebrow. 'Wait. These boobs...don't feel like the others.' He thought.</p><p>He turned around and saw Grayfia.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"I came to offer you some assistance." She said and approached him with a sway in her hips. "Training must have been difficult, so I thought I would help you." She said cupped his chin.</p><p>"Well...Sure. I nice having someone to wash you every once in while." Y/n said with a shrug.</p><p>Grayfia then began to scrub his back while her boobs were pressed up against him.</p><p>"Hmm~. This feels so nice." Y/n said in happiness.</p><p>'Oh it's about to get better.' Lilith said and he smirked.</p><p>"Let me wash you, Grayfia." Y/n said and she blushed.</p><p>Y/n soaped his hands and he looked at Grayfia with a seductive smirk.</p><p>'Well...Sirzechs said it was fine.' He thought with a shrug.</p><p>Y/n cupped her breasts with his soapy hands and her breath hitched. He began to 'wash' her boobs and Grayfia started moaning softly. Y/n looked into her eyes and began to kiss her passionately. Her eyes widened for a second but she slowly began to lean into the kiss while putting her arms around his neck.</p><p>Y/n twisted her nipples and she broke the kiss to give out a loud moan. Grayfia looked down and saw Y/n's dick standing tall. She used one hand and began to stroke it, making Y/n moan softly.</p><p>"Y/n..." Grayfia said moaning.</p><p>"Yes, my Fia~" he said seductively and she blushed at her nickname he gave.</p><p>"M-Make me feel good." She said putting her hands on the wall and shook her plump ass.</p><p>(A/N: You wanted it, you got it! LEMON!!!)</p><p>Y/n grinned and lined his length up with her sopping wet pussy. Not wasting any time, Y/n quickly inserted his dick into her pussy and she gave a loud happy moan. He began to give hard fast thrusts, making loud slapping noises in the process. Grayfia was a moaning mess as she felt his dick kiss her womb with each thrust.</p><p>Y/n raised his one hand and slapped Grayfia's ass, leaving a red mark. She threw her head back in pleasure with her tongue sticking out and eyes rolled back, reaching perfect Ahegao. Grayfia was going crazy and her mind went blank as she felt his cock hit her G-spot.</p><p>Y/n continued to pound into the maid and after a few minutes, they both felt their ends coming.</p><p>"I'm cummin~!" Grayfia shouted.</p><p>Y/n gave one last hard thrust and he blew his load into Grayfia, filling her up with his seed. Y/n turned Grayfia around and put one of her legs over his shoulder. Y/n gave one hard thrust into Grayfia and she gave out a long moan. She looked down and a saw a big bulge on her stomach.</p><p>Y/n began to thrust faster as he continued, seeing her big boobs bounce with each thrust he made, their flesh clapping against each other as some of his cum was dripping onto the shower floor. His thrusts went faster and faster, causing Grayfia's moans to get louder and louder as they were reaching their climaxes again. With a hard thrust, he shot another load inside her.</p><p>After pulling out of her body, with traces of cum falling to the floor to be drained away, Y/n set down Grayfia's leg and help her stand up on her feet. She felt a little wobbly and fell into his chest where Y/n then caught her.</p><p>"You alright?" He asked her panting a little.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm fine. It's just that...I never had such good sex...ever." She said panting heavily. "But...Thank you." She said looking at him and they slowly began to lean in.</p><p>"I hope you still have enough energy for me~" They heard a lustful voice say and Y/n couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>They turned and saw a naked Venelana standing by the shower door with her hands on her hips.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I sure do~" Y/n said seductively.</p><p>Two blue horns appeared on his head, but one was shorter than the other. His ears grew elf-like and his turned blue with black sclera. A few marks appeared on his body with a tail with a spear end. Venelana found herself laying on the floor and Y/n lined up his cock with her pussy.</p><p>"Be gentle. I haven't done this in a long while." She said holding her pussy lips open and he nodded his head.</p><p>He slowly pushed his tip in and she tensed up. Instead watching, Grayfia turned his head and pulled him into a kiss. Slowly but surely, Y/n's hips connected with Venelana's, and after a few minutes of adjusting to the monster inside of her, she signaled him to start by moving her hips and a moan escaped her mouth.</p><p>Y/n took the signal and started to thrust into her body, slowly pulling out and going back in, hearing Venelana moan as she threw her head back in pleasure. His speed grew and a soft clapping sound could be heard as their hips connected. With one hand, he her hip, and the other taking a hold of her THICC ass cheek, taking his time to grope it to his heart's content as he continued to kiss Grayfia.</p><p>Grayfia moaned into her kiss with Y/n when Venelana began to lick and pinch her nipples. Grayfia separated from Y/n and got on top off  Venelana where they began to have a heated makeout session while fondling each other. Y/n enjoyed what her was seeing and was motivated to thrust faster and harder into Venelana, catching her by surprise and making her moan louder into her kiss with Grayfia. </p><p>Grayfia too began to moan into her kiss when she felt Y/n insert three fingers into her pussy and began to finger her. All three of them began to reach their climaxes before Y/n then gave one last hard thrust, pressing his hips entirely against Venelana and pulling her body into his thrust as they all three climaxed. Their juices mixing as Y/n shot a huge load into her body. Y/n pulled his semi-hard dick out of Venelana's pussy and his cum came gushing out. Venelana and Grayfia separated from their kiss with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"Now that was sex." Venelana said and looked at her bloated belly.</p><p>"It's that was not enough to satisfy you~" Grayfia said with a smirk looking at Y/n's dick that was hard again.</p><p>"The pros of being an Incubus." Y/n said with a smirk as the winged mark appeared on their breasts. "Now...Shall we go again?" Y/n asked with a smirk and the two Milfs eyed him hungrily.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Y/n and the gang sat in the living room of the Gremory residence. Rias and Karin sat on Y/n's lap while Akeno and Kalawarner sat next to him.</p><p>"Eh? You two weren't camping out in the wilds?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"No. I was staying at a Gremory-owned villa with my master." Kiba said.</p><p>"They prepared a cottage for lodging as well." Xenovia said and Issei looked at Azazel.</p><p>"Uhm, Sensei...am I the only one who got treated like shit, having to hunt down Devil realm beasts for food and find water on my own?!" Issei asked angrily.</p><p>"Huh? Y/n did the same but I hear no complaints from him." Azazel said and Issei looked at Y/n.</p><p>"It was kinda fun." Y/n said with a shrug and wrapped his arms around Karin and Rias' waists.</p><p>"I was sure you would bail halfway through, so it big surprise when I found out you'd gotten used to life on that mountain." Azazel said laughing.</p><p>"You're heartless! I had to spend all day every day getting chased down by that dragon with my life on the line! I was seriously prepared to leave this world without knowing a woman's warm touch ever again! Too much man!" Issei shouted with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>"And so what? Training is not meant to be easy." Y/n said with a cold look and Issei looked down.</p><p>"I guess you're right. I did up my stamina quite a bit. That'll help me extend my balance breaker usage time. Though, I still couldn't trigger it." Issei said sadly.</p><p>"That's about what I expected without any real catalyst. Based on your experiences so far, balance breaker ain't just gonna happen without some dramatic change. Just wasn't enough time. Maybe if you'd had another month." Azazel explained.</p><p>"NO WAY!! Another month of that life and I'd croak!!" Issei shouted pulling out his hair.</p><p>"Well, whatever. The party's tomorrow You're all dismissed for the rest of the day." Azazel said walking away.</p><p>Y/n went to his room and fell face first onto the bed.</p><p>"Oh bed. How I missed you." Y/n said with a happy face.</p><p>There was a knock at his door and Asia and Xenovia entered his room.</p><p>"Asia? Xenovia? What's up?" He asked them and they began to blush.</p><p>"C-Can we sleep here with you, Y/n-san?" Asia asked with a red face.</p><p>"I just can't feel relaxed in a big bed all alone." Xenovia said looking away with a blush.</p><p>"Sure. Hope in." Y/n said and they laid next to him.</p><p>Xenovia had her back towards Y/n but every now and then she would creep closer.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" He asked her with a smirk and she began to blush.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I suppose I'm just not used to sleeping beside a man. E-Even in a nonsexual way. I'm still nervous." She said blushing and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>He looked next to him and saw Asia was snoring softly. Asia then sat up and then laid on Y/n's chest.</p><p>"Y/n-san...Please don't abandon me." Asia said clinging to him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't he said wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>"I-If you don't mind..." Xenovia started twiddling her thumbs.</p><p>Y/n chuckled and she yelped when he put his arm around her waist and pulled him into his chest.</p><p>"Good night, Xenovia." Y/n said leaning in towards her.</p><p>She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips with a blush. Y/n gave out a short chuckle and kissed her forehead. When she opened her eyes, so saw Y/n already had his eyes closed and she pouted.</p><p>***********************</p><p>At the party venue, provided by the Devils, all the women eyed Y/n hungrily when he was in a suit with a blue tie. All the men glared at Y/n with jealousy and he just held a smile that all the women's hearts melt.</p><p>"Now...where are my beautiful women." Y/n said to himself.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting, Y/n~." He heard a voice say behind him and he smirked.</p><p>He turned and saw all the girls in dresses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm~. Me lickey." Y/n said licking his lips and walked over to Akeno, Kalawarner, Rias and Karin.</p><p>"And~?" Akeno said with a seductive smile.</p><p>"Like I could bend you over right now." Y/n kissing her.</p><p>"What's stopping you?" Akeno asked him trailing a finger on his chest.</p><p>"Down girl." He said and she pouted. "You ladies look very beautiful tonight." Y/n said and they blushed. "Asia and Koneko, you two look like real princesses." he told them and they blushed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ehehe. I'm not used to this, so it's kind of embarrassing." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Me in a dress...does it seem odd?" Xenovia asked with a blush.</p><p>"You look very beautiful." Y/n told her and she smiled uncontrollably. "You look very adorable, Neko-chan." He said and she looked away with a blush.</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-senpai." She said softly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Senpai, does this look good on me?" Gasper asked lifting up his skirt a bit.</p><p>"It looks too good on you Gasper. But why are you in a dress?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Because I felt like wearing one." Gasper said with stars around him.</p><p>"There you are, Y/n." He heard Sona say and he turned around.</p><p>"I'm so glad I died." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"H-How do I look?" Tsubaki asked with a blush.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You both look amazing." He said and pecked their lips.</p><p>Meanwhile, Saji and Issei sat in the corner with dark clouds over their heads.</p><p>'Why does he get all the women?' They both thought in synch.</p><p>"So, where's the Fallen Perv?" Y/n asked Rias.</p><p>"He'll be here after meeting with my brother and the others. They're all thick as thieves now." Rias said.</p><p>"Good to know they're getting along." Y/n said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Today's enemy tomorrow's ally, they always say. It's the reverse for me though." Rias said with a sigh.</p><p>"Why?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Sona spoke to me earlier and she said, 'To make our dreams reality, we will defeat you.' Is what she said."</p><p>"I guess they're all fired up about it." Y/n said.</p><p>"Still, we're going to win. Our own goals and dreams are riding on this as well." Rias said seriously.</p><p>"Yeah. We'll win this thing!" Y/ said seriously and Rias hugged his arm.</p><p>"I'm counting on you, Y/n." She said with a smile and pecked his lips. "I'll be talking to all the big families, so remember your manners." Rias told him.</p><p>"Yea, yeah. I got it." Y/n said with a smile and she walked off.</p><p>"Uuwaah. So many people." Gasper said with a pale face.</p><p>"Didn't you train not to run away all the time?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"YEEESSSS! I can't stop shaking, just thinking back!" Gasper said scared.</p><p>"Oof. Must've been some training." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"We brought drinks for all." Karin said as she walked with a tray of drinks with Xenovia.</p><p>"Oh, thanks ladies." Y/n said with a smile and they blushed.</p><p>"Wow, thanks so much." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks." Kalawarner said taking a glass.</p><p>"Tomato juice for Gasper." Xenovia said handing over the cup.</p><p>"This is my first time at a function like this. I'm so nervous that my throat dried out." Asia said happily and took a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Oh, it's you people." They heard a voice say and they all turned.</p><p>"Oh. You are..." Y/n said and the girl smirked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I-It's been too long, Lilith's Wielder." Ravel said with a blush.</p><p>"Oh, you're the Grilled Chicken's little sister." Y/n said in remembrance.</p><p>"G-Grilled Chicken? I'm Ravel Phenex! Hmph. It's fools like you who make me despise low-class Devils." She said arrogantly.</p><p>"And yet you're here talking to us low-class." Y/n said with a smirk and she turned red.</p><p>"B-Baka! Shut up!" She said flustered.</p><p>"So, how's your bro?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Ugh. Thanks to you, he does nothing but brood  anymore. Losing to you and having Rias-sama and Karin-sama stolen away really hit him hard. Relying on natural ability had made him cocky, though. It was a bitter pill he  needed to swallow." She said.</p><p>"Oof. You're a harsh one even though you are his bishop." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"No, No. Now I serve under mother actually." Ravel said with a smile.</p><p>'Steal her!' Lilith shouted with a smirk.</p><p>'Be nice.' He told her.</p><p>"Mother doesn't participate in any games, so I'm essentially freelance Bishop. And in the future, hopefully...Sparda-san might..." Ravel said blushing.</p><p>"Please stop with the honorifics. We're the same age yeah? Just call me Y/n like everyone does." Y/n said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>"I-I can call you by your name?!" She asked with stars in her eyes. "T-Then I shall do you the honour of calling you Y/n-sama without reserve." She said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Ravel. Your father's friend is summoning you." Isabella said walking up to her.</p><p>"V-Very well. Y-Y/n-sama, would you like to join me for teatime at some point? A-And if you like, I could prepare homemade cake?" Ravel asked with a blush.</p><p>"I would love to, Ravel." Y/n said with a smile and kissed the back of her hand.</p><p>"Until then!" Shouted flustered and ran away.</p><p>"E-Excuse me." Isabella said blushing and bowed then ran after Ravel.</p><p>"You're more popular than I imagined, Y/n-senpai." Gasper said and Y/n rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I guess I am." Y/n said with a chuckle.</p><p>Koneko and Y/n saw a black cat walking around and their eyes widened. She looked at him and he nodded his head. Koneko then ran after the cat.</p><p>"Ah, Koneko-chan? The Devil Kings are about to make their remarks. She's running off?" Asia asked confused.</p><p>"I'll go see what's up." Y/n said with a wink and ran after Koneko.</p><p>"Wait for me!" He heard Rias say running behind him.</p><p>She then yelped when Y/n picked her bridal style and they ran through the forest. After a few minutes of running, they saw Koneko looking up into the trees.</p><p>"Hello...Shirone." She heard a familiar voice say and they looked up into the trees. "Miss me?" Kuroka said with a smirk while Koneko looked at her blankly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Kuroka-neesan." Koneko said with a monotone voice and Kuroka jumped out of the tree.</p><p>"So you followed the little black cat I snuck into the banquet. You sister is touched, mrrow!" Kuroka said and Rias looked shocked.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked her with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Don't gimme that look. The Devils are all holding some big party, right? So let's say curiosity got the better of this cat, mrrow." She said doing a cat pose.</p><p>"Yo, Kurokaa!" Another familiar voice walking through the bushes.</p><p>"Mrrwo?" Kuroka meowed in confusion.</p><p>"She's with the Gremory peerage, yeah?" Bikou asked and Kuroka nodded her head. "No point in hiding back there, you two. Our mystic powers can feel you by the flow of your ki." He said and the two walked out.</p><p>"I guess they found us." Y/n said with a shrug. "So, how's Vali doing?" He asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Well, y'know. Let's just say the guy's gotten a bit stronger." Bikou said and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>"So, what's a pair of terrorists doing here anyway?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Not much? Kuroka just wanted to check out you Devils and your fancy party. She was gone awhile, so I came to get her. That okay by you?" Bikou explained.</p><p>"Mrrow, you're looking more handsome~." Kuroka said with a seductive smile.</p><p>"Why thank you, Kuroka." Y/n said with a mock bow.</p><p>"Let's split, Kuroka. We've no place at their party, and you know it." Bikou told her.</p><p>"Right. I guess we should leave. But I'm taking Shirone, mrrow. Because I couldn't drag her along back then." She said with a dark smile and Koneko just looked at her blankly.</p><p>"Vali's gonna get mad if you go around picking up strays." Bikou said annoyed.</p><p>"I think Ophis and Vali will understand, once they know she has the same power as me." Kuroka said with a smirk.</p><p>"You may be right about that." Bikou said with a smirk</p><p>"This girl is part of my peerage, and won't lay a finger on her." Rias said with a glare and she was surrounded by a red aura.</p><p>"Stand down Rias." Y/n said and she looked at him confused. "Koneko has something to say." he said and looked at her.</p><p>Koneko looked at him unsure.</p><p>"Remember, it's your life and your choice. I gave you all that needs to be known. Now you have to make your decision on what to do with that knowledge." He told her with a smile.</p><p>Koneko smiled at him with tears in her ears and she walked up to Kuroka.</p><p>"Koneko?! What are you doing?!" Rias asked shocked.</p><p>"Calm down. She's got this." Y/n told her with a smile and held her hand.</p><p>"Giving up I see. Good, mrrow." Kuroka said with a smirk but then he eyes widened when Koneko hugged her.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Koneko said and her cat features popped out.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Onee-chan, I'm sorry." Koneko said with tears flowing down her cheeks and her cat features appeared.</p><p>"W-What are you talking about?" Kuroka asked with a shocked expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry for thinking you were evil and that you went mad with power. Thank you for protecting me when they wanted to experiment on me." Koneko continued.</p><p>"What does she mean?" Rias asked confused.</p><p>"Kuroka never went mad with power. That was a lie a few of the nobles came up with. Kuroka killed her master when she learned that he was going to experiment on Koneko." Y/n explained and Rias gasped.</p><p>"What?! Would they do something like that?!" Rias asked shocked.</p><p>"To create the ultimate soldier." Y/n said angrily.</p><p>"But how did you know?" Kuroka asked holding Koneko.</p><p>"The first time you revealed yourself, you left a 'connection'. Once my Incubi abilities started to mutate, I was able to see people's memories. Yours was the worst I've seen. Kids of different races experimented on. It makes me sick to my stomach how your master could do that." Y/n said with a disgusted face.</p><p>"Onee-chan. Please forgive me for thinking you were evil." Koneko said looking at her.</p><p>"Oh, Shirone. Of course I forgive you. It's a big sisters job to protect her little sister. But forgive me for leaving you all alone." Kuroka asked with tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah. I forgive you." Koneko said with a smile and they hugged each other tightly.</p><p>"This is gonna make me shed a tear ya know." Bikou said looking away.</p><p>"I don't suppose you'll join us?" Kuroka asked Y/n.</p><p>"No. I've decided to get power the right way, and with my loved ones. I promised to reunite you with your sister, and all I need to do is free you." Y/n said seriously and she looked at Koneko.</p><p>"Will you come with me, or will you stay here?" Kuroka asked her.</p><p>"I will stay here. I'm the Rook of Rias Gremory after all." Koneko said with a smile and Kuroka kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n." Kuroka said walking up to him.</p><p>"Yeah. Anything for my loved ones." Y/n said and she looked at him surprised.</p><p>She then cupped his cheeks and gave him a deep kiss. Y/n put his hands on her hips and brought her closer. They then separated with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"That was my first kiss. I hope you'll take responsibility." Kuroka said with a blush but she was pulled back by a pouting Koneko.</p><p>Koneko then blushed and she walked up to Y/n. She then surprised him by pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>"Thank you. Y/n-senpai." Koneko said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Anytime." He said and pecked her lips. "What will you do now, Kuroka?" He asked her.</p><p>"Meh. I'll stick with the Khaos Brigade for nyow. Until you free me." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Oi. We should really be getting back now." Bikou said nervously.</p><p>"You're right, you should be getting back." Said a voice and then there was a tear in space behind Bikou. "Kuroka, Bikou. I noticed you were late returning. Unbelievable." Said a blond teenager.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Another friend of yours?" Y/n asked.</p><p>'Watch out for that blade, that's the Holy King sword, Collbrande. Also called Caliburn. It's the strongest Holy sword in existence.' Lilith warned him.</p><p>"Oh? Strongest sword in existence?" Y/n asked with a smirk and looked at the sword on the blonde's hip.</p><p>"Oh? Piqued your interest in Holy swords has it? This is the final Excalibur, only discovered recently, Excalibur Ruler." The male said and Rias' eyes widened.</p><p>'Excalibur was split into seven swords and Xenovia and Irina had two of them...I'd heard one had gone missing. This must be it.' Rias thought nervously.</p><p>"So why are you here?" Bikou asked and sat on a flying yellow cloud. "Aren't you Vali's attendant?" he asked.</p><p>"I've come to pick you two up. But I'm also interested in some of their allies. You. Sparda. Give my regards to those who wield the Holy Devil sword and Durandal. As a fellow swordsman, I'd appreciate an audience with them sooner or later, and that includes you." He said with a grin and then looked at Bikou and Kuroka. "Now, before their reinforcements arrive, it's time to return." He told them and Kuroka looked at her little sister.</p><p>"This is goodbye for now. Shirone." Kuroka said and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Hm. See you later, Onee-chan." Koneko said with a smile.</p><p>Kuroka and Bikou walked into the dimensional tear. Kuroka began to kick Bikou's back much to his annoyance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Farewell, Sparda." The male said with a salute and the rip closed.</p><p>"Now then. I owe a lot of women a dance. Shall we?" Y/n asked holding his hands out and Koneko and Rias gladly took it.</p><p>When they made it back the party, they saw the entire room was trashed.</p><p>"Woah. What happened here?" Y/n asked looking at the destruction.</p><p>"Dude! You should have seen it! We were attack by Loki, THE Loki. He was sealed with his wolfs in some big triangle thingy! But the weider thing is, that woman Azazel fought back at the peace conference is still alive!" Issei said amazed.</p><p>"Oof. I'm kind of jealous you guys were fighting a God. And now Katarea is back, hm?" Y/n said with his hands on his chin and a two bodies flew into him.</p><p>He looked down and saw a worried Karin and Kalawarner.</p><p>"Jeez! Where were you?!" Kalawarner asked him.</p><p>"We've been looking for you everywhere." Karin said and he hugged them close.</p><p>"Sorry. Something came up and we had to care of it. And I don't mean Jr." Y/n said apologetically. "Now then! I owed some ladies a dance." Y/n said clicking his fingers and a Dj studio appeared against the wall.</p><p>He clicked his fingers again and Shadow and Griffin appeared by the stand.</p><p>"Let's get this party started!!" Griffon said and began to play music.</p><p>"Well then. Shall we ladies!" Y/n shouted and all his lovers joined him.</p><p>After and hour of dancing with his lovers they all went to take a bath, except Y/n. He saw a woman with silver hair sitting at one of the destroyed tables.</p><p>"You look like you need a dance." Y/n said holding his hand out to her.</p><p>She then looked behind and then pointed to herself.</p><p>"M-Me?" She asked shocked.</p><p>"Why yes, you." Y/n said with a smile and she began to blush.</p><p>"B-But why me?" She asked him.</p><p>"You just look like you could use some love." Y/n said with a smile and grabbed her hand.</p><p>Y/n took her to the middle of the room and Griffon began to play slow music. Y/n put both of his hands on her hips and brought her close. The woman then turned red at how close they were.</p><p>"I'm Y/n Sparda. Can have your name, beautiful?" Y/n asked and she began to blush.</p><p>"M-Me?! Beautiful?! I'm not beautiful." She said looking down.</p><p>Y/n cupped her chin and made her look at him.</p><p>"How can you say that? You're very beautiful, in fact one of the most beautiful women I've ever met." Y/n said with a smile and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Y/n-san. No has ever told me that before. Even Lord Odin tells me I won't be able to get a boyfriend. I'm Rossweisse Valkyrie." She said with a small smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I think Lord Odin doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm sure plenty of men have fallen for you and you just don't realize it. But...I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." He said and he eyes widened with a red face.</p><p>"W-W-W-W-WHAT?! You want to be my Boyfriend?!" She asked shocked because she never had one in her life. "I...I wouldn't mind at all." She said with a blush.</p><p>'Damn, you work fast.' Nevan said with a smirk.</p><p>"I'll be in your care, Y/n-san." Rossweisse said with a smile. </p><p>She was then surprised when he pulled her into a deep kiss. Her eyes widened for a second but then slowly began to sink into it and closed her eyes. She didn't notice the pink dust in the air and began to make her feel funny and she couldn't help but grind on Y/n. The separated with a string of saliva connecting them. When she opened her eyes, her pupils turned into hearts and had a pink glaze over them.</p><p>"Y-Y/n-san. I feel weird." She said and dug her head into her chest.</p><p>"Hmm. So I can make them submit just by releasing pheromones into the air. This could work against Katarea and make her come to our side." Y/n said to himself and Rossweisse began to lick his neck.</p><p>"Y/n-san. I feel so hot all over." She said and started breathing faster with a flushed face.</p><p>"Oh, my Rossweisse. I will you show all the love I can." Y/n said and picked up bridal style. "Party is over boys." He said and the Dj stand disappeared.</p><p>Griffon and Shadow then disappeared into Y/n. He then took her to his room and he laid her on the bed.</p><p>"Y/n-san?" She asked him confused.</p><p>"Shh~. Sleep now." He said with a hypnotic voice and she began to fall asleep.</p><p>"Don't...leave...me....." She said slowly and fell asleep.</p><p>'Hmm? Already showing signs of attachment. I think this experiment was a success.' He thought with a smile while stroking her cheek. "Sleep peacefully, Rossweisse." Y/n said and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Y/n left his room and went to one of the big baths in the estate. He gave out a sigh of happiness as he sat in the hot water.</p><p>"So I can control the person to a certain degree. It depends if they are my lover or if they've inhaled my pheromones." Y/n said to himself.</p><p>'And the submission chances are doubled if you use your new Incubus abilities.' Lilith told him and he hummed.</p><p>'In other words, just looking at you will make a woman cum.' Nevan said with a smirk.</p><p>Y/n then heard footsteps heading his way. He turned and saw Koneko and Asia walking to him in nothing but towels red faces.</p><p>"Y/n-san. D-Do you mind if we join you?" Asia asked with a blush.</p><p>"Sure. Come on in." Y/n said with a smile and they both sat on either side of him.</p><p>"Thank you, Senpai." Koneko said with a smile and hugged his arm.</p><p>"Yeah. Anything for my Neko-chan." He said with a smile and pet her head making her purr. "Now why don't you two get to point. I know you two aren't here to bath." Y/n said with a smirk and the both turned red.</p><p>"Y/n-san." Asia said.</p><p>"Senpai." Koneko said and they both stood in front of him.</p><p>"Make love to us." They said in synch and Y/n gave them a heartwarming smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n found himself lying on the floor. Asia, growing courageous in this endeavor, scooted forward and prepared herself for the moment. She straddled his waist and put her hands on his chest to keep her balance. She looked down, lifting herself up and placing the tip into her body. Asia tensed up, gripping her hands on his chest before slowly sinking down. She gritted her teeth as she felt Y/n's cock push up into her body. </p><p>She panted as she started going, gripping her hand tighter and tighter as she felt her hymen break, till she then sat on his length entirely, her innocence taken and waiting to adjust from his length as she laid down on his chest. After a moment to adjust to length, Asia sat up back up and looked down at Y/n with a blush on her face. Asia slowly went up and down while Y/n began to thrust upwards, meeting her bouncing halfway.</p><p>Koneko decided to sit on Y/n's face and he began to eat her out. Asia began to moan out louder and louder as she felt her insides being stirred by his length and pleasure coursing through her body. Koneko ran her fingers through Y/n's white locks as she felt his tongue against her walls.</p><p>Y/n began to thrust faster and faster, hearing Asia's moans get louder and louder, until he gave one hard thrust, shooting his load into her body. Asia felt him hit her deepest spot and her pussy squeezed his cock as she felt her climax squirt and coat his length before she fell a bit limp. Koneko also reached her limit and climaxed on Y/n's face, who then happily lapped her juices up.</p><p>"That felt amazing." Asia said with a flushed face as she laid next to Y/n.</p><p>Koneko and Y/n stood close to the wall and he softly took a hold of her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. Koneko melted into the kiss, putting her hand on his chest as she kissed him back. Y/n kept his hands in place, pulling her closer as Koneko delved deeper into the growing lust. When they back away, Koneko stared at him in lust and her pupils turned into hearts. Y/n leaned her against the wall and slowly lifted her leg up.</p><p>He slowly pushed his tip into her body, leading Koneko to softly moan as he started to go deeper and deeper into her body. They hips connected and they remained like that for a moment. Y/n started to thrust into Koneko's body, keeping her leg held up till he threw it over his shoulder. Koneko's body turned and she held herself up by pressing her hands against the wall as she looked down at their connection, seeing parts of his length as he pulled out, only to feel the rest being pushed into her body making a mixture of moans and whines escape her lips.</p><p>His thrusts went faster and faster causing Koneko's moans to get louder and louder as they were reaching their climaxes. With one hard thrust, he shot his load inside her body, causing Koneko to press her hand so hard against the wall it made a crack. After pulling out of her body with his cum leaking out of her pussy, Y/n set down Koneko's legs and helped her to stand. Feeling wobbly, she fell forward and Y/n caught her in his chest.</p><p>"T-That was...wow." Koneko said in bliss while panting. "Thank you, N/n." She said with a blush and pecked his lips.</p><p>"Yeah. Anytime, Neko-chan." Y/n said with a smile and the winged mark appeared on their right boob.</p><p>****************************</p><p>"To defeat Loki, Odin will return North to retrieve Mjolnir. But Ajuka, who teleported Loki, says he can only keep Loki at bay for about a day." Azazel said seriously and everyone looked shocked.</p><p>"Just one day?!" Rias asked shocked</p><p>"If Loki, recovers and attacks us again, we'll have to fight him head one." Azazel continued.</p><p>"If the Devil king class of each side moves to fight, there is a chance another large scale war will break out." Karin said seriously.</p><p>"If that happens, what Loki calls Ragnarok, and the chaos of that the Khaos Brigade wants, will begin. The beginning of the end. That's probably what they're aiming for." Azazel said crossing his arms.</p><p>"It would be great if Mjolnir makes it time, but..." Akeno started with her thumb on her chin.</p><p>"Nii-sama. No, let me see Sirzechs Lucifer." Rias said seriously.</p><p>Azazel then led her to where Sirzechs was.</p><p>"So you want to try and slow him down?" Sirzechs asked his younger sister.</p><p>"I can only send about 10 people at a time to Loki. Even with the rest, I can only send another one or two afterwards. It will be a difficult mission." Ajuka said seriously.</p><p>"I understand the danger." Rias said with a serious face and Serafall smiled.</p><p>"Seems that others also want to volunteer." Serafall said and the door opened to reveal Sona and Tsubaki.</p><p>"Sona?" Rias said surprised.</p><p>"Two members of the Sitri family also wish to volunteer."  Sona said with a serious face.</p><p>"She wouldn't listen to reason." Serafall said with a shrug and looked at Sirzechs. "Well, the problem was caused by our carelessness. Sona and Rias are related to the Devil King so I'm sure choosing them will cause no objections." Serafall said with a smile.</p><p>"Two people have already been decided. We don't have time to waste on choosing people." Azazel said seriously.</p><p>"Two?" Rias asked confused.</p><p>"Hai." Michael said. "On our side..." He said looking behind him.</p><p>"Irina?!" Rias asked shocked.</p><p>"She will surely be an important asset to this endeavor." Michael said seriously.</p><p>"Please leave it to me." Irina said with a smile.</p><p>"Our enemy is a God of Asgard. I will also go." Rossweisse said seriously.</p><p>"Please buy us time until Mjolnir is transferred." Sirzechs said seriously.</p><p>Soon, everyone made their way to the courtyard where they would be sent to the battlefield.</p><p>"It saddens me that we won't be together, but I am leaving you with the defence force." Rias said looking at Gasper, Asia and Karin.</p><p>"H-Hai." Asia said looking at Y/n with a blush. "Y/n-san, please make sure to come back." She said with a smile and Y/n gave her a head pat.</p><p>"Don't worry. Just make sure to get along with everyone else." Y/n said with a wink and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Don't do anything reckless." Karin said with a serious but he could tell she was worried.</p><p>"Yeah. Keep the bed warm for me." Y/n said peking her lips and she held onto his clothes. "And Saji. Look after them for me." He said seriously and Saji nodded his head.</p><p>"We're together again, Xenovia." Irina said with smile.</p><p>"Yeah. But, Irina. Though this may sound strange coming from a devil like me..." Xenovia started.</p><p>"You want to warn about the danger, right?" Irina said with a wink and Xenovia looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"I apologize for the late introduction." Rossweisse said walking up them in her armour. "I have come to accompany our great father, Odin. My name is Rossweisse." She said and Issei and Saji looked at her with perverted grins.</p><p>"Look, Hyoudou. She was wearing a suit last time, but what a wonderful form this is!" Saji said and they wiped their drool.</p><p>But their world was shattered when Rossweisse saw Y/n. She ran towards him and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>"Why him?!" They both shouted with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"Hey, my Valk." Y/n said pecking her lips and she blushed.</p><p>"H-Hello, Y/n." Rossweisse said digging her head in his chest.</p><p>"Sorry for making you kids go." Azazel said apologetically.</p><p>"Grayfia." Sirzechs looking at her.</p><p>"Hai." She said walking up to them with a small box in her hands. "Phenex tears. This was all we could collect during such an emergency." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"A precaution, since your healing bishop cannot go." Sirzechs said and Rias took the box.</p><p>"Thank you very much." Rias said gratefully.</p><p>"But, don't be rash." Sirzechs said seriously and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai." Rias seriously and Grayfia looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Return safely." Grayfia said worried and Y/n cupped her cheeks.</p><p>"Don't worry. If anything, it's Loki who you have to be worried about." Y/n said with a smile but she still looked worried.</p><p>Her eyes widened when Y/n gave her deep kiss and she slowly leaned into it.</p><p>"I'll come back to you. I promise." He said seriously and she nodded her head.</p><p>Koneko gripped Y/n's sleeve and he looked at her.</p><p>"Give me courage." Koneko said with a blush.</p><p>"Don't worry. No matter what, I'll protect all of you." Y/n said with a smile and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Y/n felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and he looked back to see Akeno digging her head into his back.</p><p>"Me, too." She said softly as her hands trembled. "I want to receive some courage from you." Akeno said and Y/n held her hands.</p><p>"Akeno, after this is done, I'll give you more than just courage." Y/n said and she couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it." Akeno said with a blush.</p><p>"Then, I will be teleporting you all." Ajuka said and the magic circle below them glowed.</p><p>Y/n and the others appeared in a barren rocky area where they saw a giant glowing pyramid.</p><p>"Our enemy is an evil God of the Norse. Damn. We're going against such a tough opponent right after training." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Well. There's no going back now." Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"He's coming." Rias said seriously.</p><p>The pyramid began to float into the air while glowing different colours and then shattered, revealing a man with blue hair that floated behind him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Beelzebub. Playing such petty tricks." Loki said annoyed.</p><p>"Loki-sama! Barin your fangs at our great father is unforgivable! You should voice your opinions through the proper channels!" Rossweisse said sternly.</p><p>"The Valkyrie that accompanies Odin. Though I hear you are talented, your power is far from a God's." Loki said with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"You refuse to listen to reason." She said seriously.</p><p>"You are all much too weak for the opening act of Ragnarok." Loki said and three balls of light appeared behind him that then crashed into the ground.</p><p>A wolf appeared out of the dust cloud with a roar.</p><p>"Fenrir!" Rias said with wide eyes and two smaller wolved appeared.</p><p>"Those are Fenrir's children, Hati and Skoll." Rossweisse informed them.</p><p>Loki chuckled and raised a hand towards the sky. Lightning shot down from the sky that created a big dust cloud. When it disappeared, there was a grey eastern dragon with an enormous body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Even one of the five great Dragon Kings, the Midgard Serpent." Rossweisse said shocked.</p><p>"So many Legendary monsters!" Irina said worried.</p><p>"An imitation created using a Dragon King as a base." Rossweisse said.</p><p>"We're surrounded." Y/n said seriously and Issei gulped nervously.</p><p>"Don't get intimidated. Right now, we must do everything in our power to buy some time." Rias said seriously and they all nodded.</p><p>"You will regret fighting against a God!" Loki said with a smirk.</p><p>"You should learn to shout up." Y/n said coldly as he appeared in front of Loki with Yamato in his hands.</p><p>"Nani?!" Loki asked shocked and Y/n swung his sword.</p><p>Loki was able to erect a barrier in time but was still sent flying through a few mountains. Everyone looked at Y/n shocked.</p><p>"He just hit a God...Like it was nothing." Issei said with a shocked expression. 'How the hell did a fruit and twenty days of training do that?' Issei thought shocked but he was kicked out of his thoughts when Hati, Skoll, Fenrir and the Midgard serpent charged at them. "Buchou!" He shouted and Rias nodded her head. "Promotion! Queen!" He shouted and his gauntlet glowed.</p><p>Loki flew out of the rubble and glared at Y/n.</p><p>"Onore Ningen!!" Loki shouted angrily while Y/n held a blank face.</p><p>He clicked his fingers and his familiars appeared.</p><p>"Jeez! The author really needs to give us some screen time." Griffin said annoyed.</p><p>"Just go help the others." Y/n said annoyed and Griffin made chicken noises.</p><p>Kiba, Xenovia and Issei fought Fenrir with the help of Griffin, while Koneko fought Skoll with Shadow.</p><p>"So then. This must be our opponent." Rias with a serious face and Nightmare formed next to them.</p><p>Akeno shot a powerful blast of lightning that hit Midgardsormr, making the beast stagger backwards. Enraged, the beast blew a hot wave of fire making them jump back a distance.</p><p>'My power right now is not enough.' Akeno thought looking at the beast.</p><p>"Let's send back those flames. Mirror alice!" Tsubaki said and a mirror formed in front of her.</p><p>The fire hit the mirror and it shattered. The wave of fire was then sent back towards Midgardsormr with twice the power and blew the Serpent back.</p><p>"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. When Tsubaki's mirror shatters from an attack, it is reflected back to the enemy with double the power." Sona explained.</p><p>"A countering gear. Disadvantageous to my family who like to be on the attack." Rias said looking at Midgardsormr.</p><p>"We won't hold back if we play against you in a game." Sona said seriously.</p><p>"Then, I should show you the results of my training." Rias said and sent a wave of POD making the Serpent stagger a bit.</p><p>"I, as well." Sona said seriously and serpent made out of water bit Midgardsormr.</p><p>Midgardsormr's eyes glowed, it gave out a loud roar and the water serpent turned to steam.</p><p>"Thou an imitation..." Rias started while Sona took of her glasses and started to clean them.</p><p>"It is based of one of the Dragon Kings. Let's move forward carefully, Rias." Sona said putting her glasses on.</p><p>They were about to attack but they were cut off when Nightmare grew bigger and punched Midgardsormr across face, making the beast fly back into a small mountain. Nightmare's orb began to glow and shot a big laser beam that destroyed anything in its path, creating a big explosion when it hit the giant serpent.</p><p>"T-That is one of Y/n's familiars...right?" Sona asked with a nervous sweatdrop while Rias just giggled.</p><p>Meanwhile, Irina and Rossweisse fought against Hati.</p><p>"Though small, they are Fenrir's children. If their fangs reached you, it is over." Rossweisse said seriously.</p><p>"A good opponent." Irina said and Xenovia looked at her.</p><p>"Irina! Don't be reckless!" Xenovia shouted. "A human like you!" She continued while Irina just smirked.</p><p>"Look, Xenovia. This is the new me!" Irina said and held her hands in prayer.</p><p>A halo appeared over her head and Angel wings popped out of her back.</p><p>"That form." Kiba said looking at Irina.</p><p>"She looks just like an angel!" Issei said amazed.</p><p>"I will explain later. Minions of an evil God! I have become a reincarnated angel through Michael-sama's blessing." Irina said and a galactic doughnut appeared in her hand. "Accept my holy wrath! Amen!" She said throwing the doughnut and it wrapped around Hati's neck, giving Rossweisse a chance to attack.</p><p>"It seems they don't have as much defensive power as Fenrir." Rossweisse said blasting Hati with magic.</p><p>"Yay!" Irina said with a wink.</p><p>"Reincarnated Angel?" Xenovia asked shocked.</p><p>"Her personality hasn't changed at all though." Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Damn you scum!" Loki shouted and clicked his fingers.</p><p>A few magic circles appeared in front him and it shot lots small purple needless.</p><p>"Hey. Don't copy me!" Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>He then judgement cut the needles and they all shattered. More magic circles then appeared around Loki and they all fired needles at Y/n. </p><p>Koneko's cat feature appeared and she charged towards Skoll. Shadow turned into a shadow and many spikes appeared from the ground, piercing Skoll's skin making it roar out in pain. Koneko picked up Skoll by it's snout, lifting him out of the spikes but slammed him into it and threw him into the sky.</p><p>"Thanks to Y/n for helping me with Onee-chan. I'm no longer afraid of my power!" She said and a blue fire appeared around her right hand. </p><p>She thrust her hand forward and sent a few fireballs that hit Skoll directly on its back. Shadow jumped into the air and his tail turned into a morningstar which he then slammed against Skoll's face, making at fly through a few boulders.</p><p>'I see. So you've accepted your power, Koneko. I have to accept myself, as well.' Akeno thought determinedly. "I am the daughter of Himejima Shuri and Baraquiel." Akeno said and jumped into the air where her devil and Fallen angel wing popped out. "And I am Rias Gremory's queen, Himejima Akeno!" She said with a serious face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'That's my girl.' Y/n thought with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Thunderbolt!" Akeno shouted raising a hand into the air.</p><p>A big yellow magic circle appeared over her head and shot a big thunderbolt into her right hand. Blue lightning then appeared in her left hand and she combined the two. The combined lightning shot towards Midgardsormr with blinding speeds. The Serpent was covered in lightning and then fell to the ground.</p><p>"Finally. You've finally moved forward, Akeno." Rias with a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Hati fell to the ground and stopped breathing as Rossweisse and Irina were victorious.</p><p>"Weaklings. You all are pretty good." Loki said with a straight face as he jumped away from Y/n who landed on the ground.</p><p>"Loki-sama!" Rossweisse said and she floated up to him.  "Please think this over. I'm sure Odin will still forgive you." She told him.</p><p>"Don't be confused. I am the one fixing his mistake." Loki said and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"It cannot be helped!" She said and a few magic circles appeared around her.</p><p>The magic circles shot beams of energy towards Loki who just deflected them all.</p><p>"I got you!" Y/n said appearing behind Loki.</p><p>"Dan you!" Loki shouted and was surrounded by a blue aura that blew Y/n back.</p><p>He was then caught by Rossweisse. Lightning began to strike and the winds whipped furiously.</p><p>"Loki-sama! You can't! If you do that, not only the underworld." She shouted while training to fly straight.</p><p>"It will only speed the coming of Ragnarok. That is my wish to begin with." Loki said with a smirk and big hailstones fell on them all.</p><p>Nightmare covered Rias, Akeno and Sona with his body, while Shadow turned into a shadow dome to protect Koneko and Griffin created a lightning shield around Kiba, Xenovia and Issei.</p><p>"What is he planning to do?!" Rias asked out loud while Y/n covered Rossweisse and Irina with his body.</p><p>"He plans to release his godly powers and destroy this space!" Rossweisse said as she and Irina held on to Y/n.</p><p>Fenrir then broke free from Kiba's sword birth prison.</p><p>"Being eaten by my children at the coming of Ragnarok. A fitting end for weaklings." Loki said and three magic circles appeared in front of his hands.</p><p>A beam was shot from the combined magic circles that flew into the sky and began to rain down millions of small beams. But most of them flew towards Y/n.</p><p>"Y/n!!" Rossweisse and Irina shouted in concern.</p><p>"Stand still!" Y/n said clicking his fingers and everything turned grey.</p><p>Everything then began to move much slower. Y/n appeared where his companions were and deflected every beam away from them. The world turned back to its normal color and when the dust settled no one was injured.</p><p>"As a reward for your efforts, I will give you the honor of being the first to die from Ragnarok. Be thankful." Loki said with a smirk but his eyes widened in shock when he saw no one was injured. "NANI?!" He asked in disbelief as everyone else was also confused.</p><p>'Okay. That takes a lot out of me.' Y/n thought breathing a bit heavily.</p><p>'Well duh. It's time stopping. Since it's not an original ability and your body is not used to it, of course that would happen.' Lilith told him.</p><p>"Damn you! NINGEN!!" Loki shouted angrily at Y/n.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Y/n said sticking out his middle finger and was surrounded by a jet black aura.</p><p>Y/n then entered his devil trigger and Sona and Tsubaki looked at him surprised. Y/n appeared in front of Loki with both hands holding Yamato. He slashed downwards, with a jet black effect following his sword. Loki summoned a barrier and the clash created a big shockwave. Loki's shield exploded and it sent Y/n flying towards the ground and they all looked at him confused.</p><p>"Y/n, why don't you fly?" Rias asked as she landed next to him.</p><p>"I can't." Y/n said glaring at Loki and Rias looked even more confused. "I don't have any wings to start with. When I was reincarnated, I never gained any wings." He said and they all gasped.</p><p>Rossweisse held her hand to her ear and she nodded her head.</p><p>"I understand! We've made it in time!" Rossweisse said and a purple magic circle appeared in the sky.</p><p>"What is that?!" Issei asked looking at the circle.</p><p>It then began to glow and a hammer appeared.</p><p>"The weapon of Thor, God of Thunder! It brings divine punishment with one swing, the absolute hammer." Rossweisse said and Loki's eyes widened.</p><p>"Mjolnir?!" Loki said with wide eyes.</p><p>"I see. A message from Odin-sama. If the Red Dragon is there, leave it to him." Rossweisse said and Issei looked shocked.</p><p>"Damn you Odin!" Loki shouted angrily but Y/n appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Issei!" Rias said seriously.</p><p>"Hai, Buchou!" He said and flew towards the hammer.</p><p>What he didn't notice was that Fenrir jumped towards him with his jaws wide open. The next thing they knew, Y/n had pushed him out of the way and Fenrir clamped it's jaws shut. Y/n felt pain throughout his entire body as Fenrir fangs pierced his body. Fenrir landed on the ground and flung Y/n out of it's jaws. His Devil Trigger disappeared and Y/n had holes through his legs, chest and right arm.</p><p>"Y/N!!!" Rias said with tears in her eyes as she flew towards him. "Please! Hold on!!" She said with tears as his eyes went blank.</p><p>"Y/n?" Issei asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Y/n-senpai..." Koneko said with tears in her eyes and then she glared at Fenrir with pure hatred.</p><p>Akeno electrocuted Midgardsormr and turned to the lifeless Y/n with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Y-Y/n." She said in disbelief as Rias was shaking Y/n.</p><p>"Y/n! Please! Wake up!!" Rias shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks.</p><p>"Bastard!! I won't forgive you!" Xenovia said angrily and slashed a wave of energy towards Fenrir.</p><p>"Y/n!" Irina shouted and threw her galactic doughnut.</p><p>Koneko shot fireballs at Fenrir while Kiba slashed him and Akeno shot lightning.</p><p>"Aniki..." Issei said softly and was surrounded by a fiery red aura. "ANIKI!!" He shouted and the boosted Gear glowed.</p><p>"BALANCE BREAKER!!" Ddraig said and Issei was surrounded by a red armour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Dragon shot!!" Issei said angrily and fire a red beam of energy that created a big explosion.</p><p>"I will not let you die." Rias whispered with her eyes shadowed and a violent red aura shot out of her. "Evil God Loki. How dare you. My Y/n. Go ahead and bring on your Ragnarok." She said and the area around was destroyed by her aura. "Even if the world is destroyed. Even if the last drop of my blood vaporize. I will never forgive you!!" Rias said angrily and her aura blew Loki back.</p><p>"I can't have you dying on me." She heard Y/n's voice say and their eyes widened. "In fact, I can have any of my loved ones dying." Y/n said standing up and his wounds began to close.</p><p>"Y/n?" Rias asked in disbelief as her aura died down.</p><p>"Yeah, It's me." Y/n said looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"You! How are you still alive?!" Loki asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Simple. I am dead." Y/n said with a serious face and his was surrounded by a jet black aura that gave everyone the chills. "I shall be death." He said walking towards Loki. "I will be death. I will always be death." Y/n said and a big jet black lightning bolt appeared in the sky that struck Y/n, creating a big dome of black lightning.</p><p>Once it disappeared, everyone gulped as they felt Y/n release a menacing aura and goosebumps appeared on their bodies.</p><p>"<strong>I...AM...SPARDA.</strong>" Y/n said with a distorted voice and his appearance was different.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki..." Y/n said in a distorted voice that sounded like a combination of Nevan, Lilith, Albion and his voice.</p><p>"Tch. You can't hope to match up to a Go-" Loki was then cut off when Y/n appeared in front of him and gave him a right hook that sent him flying across the battlefield.</p><p>"Y-Y/n?" Akeno asked a bit afraid.</p><p>Y/n didn't answer and just vanished from their sight.</p><p>"Damn you filth!" Loki said angrily while floating up.</p><p>He clicked his fingers and a magic circle appeared next to him.</p><p>"Redeem yourself for your failure." Loki said and a woman appeared.</p><p>"Hai. Loki-sama." The woman said and everyone looked shocked.</p><p>"Katerea?! How are you still alive?! I thought Azazel killed you." Rias asked shocked.</p><p>"Hmph. The Ouroboros Dragon gave me a miracle when I gained some of his power. Before I was struck down, I was able to make a clone with his snakes and escaped." Katerea said with a smirk.</p><p>"Enough talk, woman. Kill them and redeem yourself." Loki said coldly and she gulped nervously.</p><p>She stuck her hand out and began to fire magic blasts at Y/n who just stood still, creating a small dust cloud. Y/n's glowing eyes appeared in the dust cloud and Katerea's eyes widened in shock. He then appeared in front of her and she felt him looking deep into her soul.</p><p>"Sleep." Y/n said with glowing eyes and she fell unconscious into his arms.</p><p>"Tch! Devil scum." Loki said annoyed and pointed his hand at Y/n.</p><p>Midgardsormr roared and charged towards Y/n whose tail then wrapped around Katerea and laid her on the ground. Devil sword Sparda and Yamato appeared in his hands and they both were engulfed in a jet black flame that emitted small jet black sparks. He then vanished and then reappeared behind Midgardsormr and swiped his sword.</p><p>"Kami Chigiri." Y/n said and a thousand cuts appeared on the serpent and it burst into black flames.</p><p>After a few seconds, Midgardsormr was burnt into a crisp. Everyone looked at Y/n shocked at the level of power he displayed.</p><p>"Divide!" DSS shouted and absorbed some of Y/n's power.</p><p>"Oh no! Everyone, get to cover now!!" Rias ordered and everyone looked at her confused.</p><p>"DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!" DSS repeated and it was engulfed in a dark black aura.</p><p>"<strong>Die!</strong>" Y/n said and slashed the Devil Sword Sparda.</p><p>A big beam of dark energy was then sent towards the evil God and his eyes widened. The energy beam seemingly vaporized anything that was in its path and engulfed Loki.</p><p>"Is he trying to kill us all?!" Issei shouted as they all held on for dear life.</p><p>"I Don't think he is in control!" Rias shouted looking at Y/n.</p><p>The beam travelled a few metres and then it created a big explosion and a big dust cloud. Y/n was then hit by a beam of blue energy and he flew across the battlefield.</p><p>"You are very strong, for scum." Loki said with a smirk. "Fenrir, destroy that detestable hammer with your jaws!" He ordered.</p><p>Fenrir roared and broke out of Kiba's sword birth. He jumped into the air towards the hammer.</p><p>"What a monster!" Kiba said shocked.</p><p>"We can't let him get that hammer!" Rossweisse said.</p><p>A purple glyph appeared and glowing chains wrapped around Fenrir stopping his movements.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?!" Loki asked angrily.</p><p>"The magic chains of Gleipnir?! Why is it here?!" Rossweisse asked shocked.</p><p>"We prepared them." They heard a voice say and Koneko's ears perked up.</p><p>"Nee-sama!" Koneko said with a smile.</p><p>"How dare a mere demon of the far east go against me!" Loki said and shot a beam of magic towards Kuroka but it was easily shattered by the blonde-haired boy's sword</p><p>"I am Arthur of team Vali. Loki-sama, we will be taking Fenrir with us." He said.</p><p>"What did you say?!" Loki asked outraged and Fenrir appeared behind the two.</p><p>"Vali wants the fangs that can even devour Gods." Kuroka explained with a smirk.</p><p>"The Holy sword Collbrande. Even a God like you cannot reach it." Arthur said pointing his said at him.</p><p>"You tricked me, Vali Lucifer!" Loki said angrily.</p><p>"It's your fault for being fooled." Kuroka said with a smirk.</p><p>There was then a big shockwave and they all heard an animalistic roar. Y/n set his sights on Loki and was engulfed in a black aura.</p><p>"<strong>L...O..KI</strong>." Y/n said and his swords began to glow ominously.</p><p>"Oof. Have a good day." Arthur said with a bow.</p><p>"Bye-bye, Shirone." Kuroka said with a wave and they both disappeared.</p><p>"Damn you!!" Loki shouted angrily and Y/n appeared in front of him.</p><p>Y/n began to slash at Loki at unbelievable speeds that even Kiba's eyes could follow.</p><p>"Issei! Now!!" Rias shouted and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Hai! Buchou!!" Issei said and held Thor's hammer in his hands.</p><p>"BOOST!" Ddraig said and the hammer grew bigger.</p><p>Y/n slashed Loki in an X pose and kicked him towards Issei while he swung the hammer towards him.</p><p>"DAMN YOU!! ODIN!!" Loki shouted and was hit by the hammer.</p><p>A magic circle around Loki and he disappeared. </p><p>"It's finally over." Irina said relieved.</p><p>"Y/n?" Akeno asked walking slowly up to him while he stared into space.</p><p>"<strong>A...Akeno?</strong>" Y/n asked and his aura slowly disappeared. </p><p>Y/n then fell forward into Akeno's boobs and she hugged his head.</p><p>"Uuuh. I'm never gonna do that again." Y/n said rubbing his head but then heard sniffling.</p><p>"I thought I lost you." Akeno said holding him tightly.</p><p>"Don't worry. You never will." Y/n said and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Rossweisse, Sona, Irina, Xenovia, Tsubaki, Koneko and Rias ran up to him and began to hug him for dear life.</p><p>"What will we do with her?" Koneko said looking at the unconscious Katerea.</p><p>"Hmm. Leave it to me." Y/n said with a smirk and picked her up bridal style. "But for now, let's go home." He said with a smile and they all nodded their heads.</p><p>******************</p><p>After the battle, Y/n and his companions made it back home safely with the Devil Kings began questioning Katarea about the Khaos Brigade. At first she didn't answer but thanks to a little 'reasoning' from Y/n, she spilled the beans on some of their plans. Y/n walked into his room in nothing but a towel after having a nice long bath. He was a little bit surprised to see Tsubaki sitting on his bed with a blush on her face.</p><p>"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" He asked sitting next to her.</p><p>"I-I just came to see how you are after...you know." She said glancing at him and he looked at the ceiling in thought.</p><p>"It definitely was an experience. Taking in the negative energy of Rias, Nevan, Lilith and mine was something i never thought I would do. Sure it was the training Azazel told me to do, but it was just a bit more than expected." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>He then felt a weight on his lap and looked to see Tsubaki straddling his waist with a small smile on her face and hands resting on his shoulders.</p><p>"Tsubaki?" He asked her.</p><p>"I...I thought I lost you." She said with tears threatening to fall. "I don't know what I would've done...That's why...make love to me. I wanted to be one with you." Tsubaki said leaning in and captured his lips into a kiss.</p><p>Y/n placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss. The kiss began to get more heated and they began to cast off their clothes. Tsubaki smiled at him with a blush on her face as she lifted herself up, using her hand to line his length up to her pussy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With his tip pressing against her entrance, she started to slowly sink down, hugging Y/n's face into her big boobs, holding him tightly as she gripped his hair. She kept going down only to later take his entire length into her body, with his tip kissing her womb. She panted while blushing as she felt his warm breath on her bust.</p><p>After a moment of adjusting and moving her hips for any feeling other than pleasure, Tsubaki backed away and looked at Y/n in the eyes. She then started to slowly bounce up and down and his length with her hair fluttering softly as she moved her hips. To increase her pleasure, she took his hand and made him grope her bust.</p><p>Y/n began to grope her tit with his hand as she kept going up  and down his length, the feeling of her warm insides softly pulsing around his length, which made pleasure ring up their spines. She then threw her head back in pleasure when Y/n decided to remove his hand and take both of her nipples into his mouth, while his hands groped the sides of her bust. Tsubaki let out a louder moan, throwing her head back as she started to bounce faster and faster, wrapping her arms around his head, holding him in place as he started to move his hips making her moan louder and louder.</p><p>With his tongue moving around his nipples and pulling his head back while sucking on them, he squeezed her bust as if he was milking her. With that, she bounced faster and faster. Y/n placed her down on her side on the bed, with one of her legs thrown over his shoulder as he reinserted himself into her body, his thrusts starting hard and fast.</p><p>The unexpected speed made Tsubaki melt into moans of pleasure and ecstasy, moaning loudly as she felt one of her arms move between her moving breasts, bouncing up and down her body as she felt herself being pulled into his hard thrusts, her other arm having a mind of its own to grab one of her boobs to grope and squeeze. </p><p>It didn't take long for their climaxes to reach their peak, the clapping sounds of their hips connecting getting faster and faster, until Y/n suddenly thrusted into her body, shooting rope after rope of his juices inside her body, some managing to leak out from the crevices of their connection.</p><p>They panted softly, staring at each other with love in their eyes before Y/n leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, which made Tsubaki kiss him back, cupping one of his cheeks. After a lengthy makeout session, Y/n covered his lover with a blanket and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Just like the other times, Y/n's mark appeared on her left breast and he felt power flow through him.</p><p>He heard a knock on the door and it confused him since it was very late in the night. He walked up the door and opened it to see Sona with a flushed face. He looked between her legs on saw liquid running down her thighs.</p><p>"Y/n~" Sona said lustfully and jumped onto him, with Y/n her up by her ass as she began to kiss him passionately.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n began to strip Sona as they were in a heated makeout session. Sona was then placed on her back on the couch that was in his room, as he held her close, feeling her flesh meld with his, and they only focused on their moments together. With their minds full of lust and their eyes half-lidded, Y/n pressed the tip of his length against her opening and pushed passed her barrier.</p><p>After a few minutes of adjusting, Y/n looked down at her, taking a hold of her wrists and using them to pull her into his thrusts as he started. Sona threw her head back and moaned as she kept her legs open to grant him an ease of entrance as the walls of her vagina tightened around his length.</p><p>Y/n's thrusts went faster and faster, causing Sona to moan louder. He then flipped her on her hands and knees, taking a hold of her hips before he continued to thrust. Sona gripped the back of the couch as she held herself up, closing her eyes to focus on the pleasure. Her moans rang out in the room.</p><p>She enjoyed every moment, even more so as Y/n rested on top of her, moving his hands to grab her bust while he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, groping her small bust and pressing his finger against her nipple. She quivered for a moment, but it didn't take long for their ends to come and their climaxes to erupt.</p><p>With a few more hard thrusts, Y/n finally gave his last, pulling her into his hips, riding the sexual high he and Sona felt, trying to push his length deeper and deeper into her body, until he pulled out, resting his length between her cheeks, more of his juices shooting out and landing on her back. Y/n's mark appeared on her right boob.</p><p>After cleaning up, Y/n laid on his bed with Sona and Tsubaki resting their heads on his chest while he had his arms around them. The two women said happily and then fell asleep in their lover's arms.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Y/n opened his eyes and himself looking at a pair of violet eyes.</p><p>"Hey sleepy head." Misla said stroking his head. "I see your training went well." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I just needed a push. But that form is a little more than I bargained for." Y/n said with a small chuckle and she giggled.</p><p>He then heard a loud roar and he immediately sat up. He then saw three lioness and one male lion walking towards them. Y/n tried to summon Yamato but it didn't appear, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Misla smiling at him.</p><p>"It's fine. They won't bite. Look." She said pointing and he saw the pride of Lions walk up to them. </p><p>"Oh, right. I forgot you could tame lions." Y/n said rubbing his neck and she giggled.</p><p>A cub walked up to Misla and she began to scratch him. Y/n looked at the scene with a smile on his face and felt peace.</p><p>"This is nice." Y/n said closing his eyes and took a deep breathe in. "Are you here all the time?" He asked her.</p><p>"No. It seems whenever you leave, I go back to 'sleep'. So to say." She said and he looked at her curiously. "We're only connected when you're asleep. My mind is here, but not my body." Misla said with a sad smile and Y/n held her hand.</p><p>"Don't worry. I promise to get you out of here and help you see your son." Y/n said determined and she smiled while putting a hand on his cheek.</p><p>Her smile then disappeared and then they slowly began to lean in. They then shared a sweet kiss that made Misla blush at the soft feeling of his lips. She then separated from him while looking away.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. You must not be into older women." She said softly.</p><p>Y/n cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. Her eyes widened when he gave a deep kiss, she then closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss as a lone tear escaped her eye. She then straddled his waist as the kiss got more heated and they separated with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"I love you Misla Bael, just the way you are. And besides, you've seen my memories. I have a thing for Milfs." He told and she giggled.</p><p>"I...I love you too, Y/n." She said lovingly and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>Y/n vision began to get blurry and she gained a sad smile.</p><p>"Don't make that face. I will see you again. Every Night until I have you in my arms." Y/n said seriously and she pecked his lips.</p><p>"I'll be waiting. My Dark Slayer." She said with a smile.</p><p>Y/n opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest and arms. He looked and around him and saw Lilith, Nevan and Katerea on his chest while Sona and Tsubaki lade on his arms.</p><p>'Oh right. The Devils Kings said I'm in charge of her since I 'charmed' her.' He thought and looked at all of the women around with a smile.</p><p>"What're are you smiling about?" Lilith asked him with a grin.</p><p>"What? Can't I be happy that my loved ones are around me?" He asked her and she pecked his lips.</p><p>"I wonder who got you all these women?" She said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"The author and you." Y/n said and she smiled.</p><p>His face was then cupped and he was pulled into a kiss.</p><p>"Morning love." Nevan said with a smile.</p><p>"Morning, Nevan." He said and Katerea began to stir.</p><p>She wiped the sleep out of her purple eyes and looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Hmm? Good morning Master." She said and smuggled back into his chest.</p><p>Nevan and Lilith giggled at her sleepy face. Sona and Tsubaki then woke up and looked at their lover.</p><p>"I guess we won't be together for a while." Sona said sadly.</p><p>"Oh right. The rating game is coming up in a day or two." Y/n said in realization. "But~. Who says we can't have fun on the last day." He said with a smirk and they all eyed him hungrily.</p><p>************************</p><p>Y/n closed his door and the last thing he saw was Lilith, Nevan, Sona, Tsubaki and Katerea covered in his cum. He then began to walk the halls of the Gremory household while looking around.</p><p>"Husbaaaaaandd!!" Y/n heard a cheery voice say and someone flew into him, making him stumble a bit.</p><p>"Hey, Serafall." Y/n said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh? Irina? What are you doing here?" He asked confused.</p><p>"W-Well, we thought that we might check up on you, since...you know." Irina said with a blush.</p><p>"I'm fine now. Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile and then looked at Serafall who whose hugging him tightly. "Serafall?" he asked her.</p><p>She didn't answer and grabbed his and Irina's hand and led them to an empty room.</p><p>"You can go first." Serafall said and pushed Irina into Y/n's chest, making them fall onto the bed.</p><p>"Irina?" Y/n asked softly and she stared at him with a blush on her face.</p><p>"W-We've been friends since childhood, right?" She started and Y/n nodded her head, wondering where she was going with this. "Then there's the fact that you are a demon and me being an angel, with us working past that, I feel really close to you, Y/n." Irina said glancing at him every now and then. "And yet though I still wish to remain pure, I wouldn't fear falling if it's with you." She continued and Y/n looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>She took a deep breath before lunging forward and crashed her lips against his, a quickly locked kiss thought it held a gentleness and even a nervousness as Irina had acted quickly with the fear she would be pushed back. But she wasn't. She pulled away from the kiss and looked to the side.</p><p>"I'm sorry if that was too forward but I couldn't think of a better way to say, yes you're a demon and I'm an Angel which would make a relationship between us almost forbidden, but if it's based on true love then I hold it not as a sin to admit my feelings." She said fast and covered her face with her hands. "So I admit it Y/n, you are a Demon and regardless to say to that fact, I love you." Irina said nervously.</p><p>She was then surprised when she felt Y/n crash his lips against hers, before she leaned in. Though she did think that seeing he was a Demon and an Incubus, he wouldn't care about sinning but the kiss was rather tender for an unholy being. Irina's wings sprouted and flickered between black and white, signalling she was close to falling, but as she stated before, she wouldn't consider it a sin if its a love with Y/n.</p><p>As the kiss ended between the two, the angel wings of the violet eyes female disappeared as she stared at Y/n with a smile before taking his hands and placed them on her waist as she wrapped hers around him.</p><p>"I don't fear falling anymore, so I wish for you to be my first time, Y/n." She said while smiling.</p><p>She then gasped when Y/n picked her up by her thighs and laid her on the bed where they joined in a forbidden kiss again. Their lips danced with each other's for a moment before breaking away and Irina watched Y/n go down on his knees where she felt him pull her panties to the side and leaned forward so his head was between her legs.</p><p>A pleasurable shiver ran up her spine as she felt Y/n's tongue run along her pussy and she had to cover her mouth in order to prevent her moans to escape her mouth, but that wasn't what he wanted as he pulled Irina's hand from her mouth which made her moans more audible. She even reached down a hand down into Y/n's hair to hold his head between her legs as his tongue lapped over her aroused snatch before he took her by surprise when he pulled Irina closer so his tongue darted in deep inside her pussy.</p><p>The chestnut haired Angel clasped both hands on over her mouth to muffle the shout she let out from the sudden feeling of Y/n's tongue swirling around inside her pussy. It felt so good for her that she was already reaching an orgasm which she couldn't hold back to moan for as both her hands held Y/n's head between her legs as she released her juices. He however continued to lap his tongue inside her dripping cunt and she would be remiss to deny the pleasure she was feeling from just the oral stimulation, then finally after her orgasm ended did she feel Y/n pry from her grip and stand before her again.</p><p>Irina's hands were gripping the sheets of the bed and as for Y/n, he was working on letting his pants and boxers to the ground which exposed his erect member to Irina who stared in awe at the size of it with another shiver going through her as she questioned if it was going to fit. She got her answer as Y/n had sled at her entrance and met her in a kiss whilst pushing inside, not even half way in did he reach the last barrier that kept Irina as a pure angel and she had no qualms in parting with it as she felt her virginity taken by none other than a Demon/Incubus.</p><p>Again she had no qualms with said fact as she let out a bright smile on her lips as she had finally fallen from grace, not holding it a sin. Once the barrier was gone, Y/n took not a second more to plunge the rest of his cock into Irina which made her arms fly around him with great speed from surprise, a gasp leaving her as he kissed her neck.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked concerned.</p><p>"Y-You're so big." She said in surprise that she could even take all of it inside her.</p><p>A small chuckle left Y/n as he kissed Irina's neck while retracting himself then pushing back in, slow pulling back and quick penetrations was how he started and he received nothing but moans from the angel as she held her demonic lover. Y/n looked next to the bed and saw Serafall fingering herself, knuckles deep into her pussy as she watched the two having sex. Moans and grunts escaped the two as Irina was taking a slow but rough fucking from Y/n who was pressing some rather gentle kisses along her neck before sucking until he left a hickey in place below his lip. The chestnut haired angel only mewled as she felt the welcomed blemish being placed on her skin.</p><p>Then she gasp as she felt Y/n starting deliver his hard thrusts with added speed behind them, feeling her climax near. Y/n then started to deliver even faster and harder thrusts into Irina making her head bury into his shoulder to muffle her moans of pleasure as she had quickly reached another orgasm. Her juices splashing against Y/n's cock which was still buried deep inside her as he was still showing no clear signs of his own impending release, something that actually concerned Irina if Y/n wasn't finding her body satisfying enough. However her worries vanished as she was met with another deep and ironically tender kiss as if Y/n knew of her concerns and wished to ease them.</p><p>He held his lips against hers as he delivered more thrusts before being pushed back a little but enough so he pulled from the angel when he was only moments ago balls deep inside the pussy of. However, Irina didn't do this to end their session but to instead turn around and take off her remaining clothes while bending down. She looked back and took her panties off as she presented her dripping cunt and puckered anal hole to the Incubus behind her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"C-Can we try it a different way?" She asked with a soft smile in this lewd situation.</p><p>Y/n answered by plunging himself into Irina's more tighter entrance and though resisted by her tightness, he started thrusting the second he got the chance, grunting from this new tightness that squeezed around his shaft. Irina involuntary shouted his name at his aggressiveness. She felt strong hands holding her waist as she felt Y/n's cock pushing into her then pulling back to her anal port. He was altering between the two holes, making Irina weak and she dug her head into the bed. She was moaning louder than ever at this point and didn't even try to hold back her next orgasm which proved such a rush, she lost all focus for a moment and sprouted her angel wings. Then she regained focus with a gasp as she felt Y/n' hands play with her wings, making her look back at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"T-They're sensitive." She breathed before cumming again as Y/n not only thrusted deep inside her, but continued to play with her wings.</p><p>Then finally she felt his cock twitch inside of her, he was close and they both knew it as well as they both knew where the batch of cum would be deposited. Y/n's thrusts sped up to great speeds before pushing as deep as he could inside Irina, pressing her flat against the bed she was fucked on as he shot rope after after of cum into her awaiting pussy. As he finished cumming, Y/n leaned against Irina and kiss her neck then cheek as she continued to moan from the creampie she had just received before turning her head to face Y/n so their lips met. This was very tender and the two pulled and smiled at each other.</p><p>"I love you." They said in unison.</p><p>Y/n's mate mark appeared but it wasn't on her right breast, instead it appeared on her back where her angel wings were.</p><p>'Uhh, Lu?' Y/n asked.</p><p>'I don't know.' She said with a shrug and he sweatdropped.</p><p>"My turn~" He heard Serafall say lustfully.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n got off Irina who then fell asleep and Serafall sat on his lap before she leaned close and pressed her lips against his. Y/n reached up and held her waist as he kissed back. As Y/n leaned back, they closed their eyes, melting into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips moved as the heat of the moment grew hotter and hotter, adjusting themselves so that they were laying down along the bed. Their kissed deepend and they lust began to grow.</p><p>Y/n flipped them over so that he was on top and began to press his length against her pussy, slowly pushing himself in but stopped. Serafall tensed up and gripped her hands into a fist as she clenched her teeth together. Going slowly, Y/n kept pushing himself in until their hips connected. Serafall threw her head back as she felt her hymen break.</p><p>A small moment later, Serafall moved her hips as if to say that she was ready, and Y/n started to thrust into her. Serafall moaned as she felt his rod go in and out of her body, her eyes rolling back. Y/n, losing a bit of control of his body, reached up and grabbed her wrists, pulling them him. </p><p>Serafall continued to moan as she looked down at the connection between her and Y/n, the clapping sounds of their flesh reaching their ears and moans in the room getting louder. With a hard thrust, Y/n connected his hips against hers, Serafall throwing her head back as she felt her insides being filled up by his juices. And she climaxed on Y/n's pelvis as she felt rope after rope of his cum.</p><p>"Husbaaand~" Serafall said with hearts for pupils as Y/n's mate mark appeared on her right boob.</p><p>*************************</p><p>"Let's get this meeting started. The big game's tomorrow." Azazel said as they all sat in desks. "How's your balance breaker Issei?" he asked.</p><p>"Umm. I can pull it off now, but there are a few special conditions. First, making the transformation takes some time." Issei said.</p><p>"How long?" Azazel asked him.</p><p>"Two minutes. Plus, when I'm charging up, I can't use my sacred gear otherwise, and I can't cancel the process. Not to mention, I can only make the jumped once per day. My Sacred Gear is totally drained once it wears off." He explained and Azazel put his hand on his chin.</p><p>"And that's key because there's a big difference between enhancing your power and being able to transfer it. But risky or not, your balance breaker is vital against fierce opponents. It's a trade-off. How long can you maintain it?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Half an hour at best. But less if I'm using a ton of power."</p><p>"Not bad considering it's you we're talking about. But still far too short for a game that could go on for hours or days. Anyway, put some thought into how you'll spend your time before transforming during the game tomorrow...Because that's your fatal flaw." Azazel said and Issei had a cloud over his head. "Rias. Sitri pretty much knows all about your peerage, right?" He asked her.</p><p>"Hai. She likely remembers our core weapons and abilities from the battle against Riser's team and Loki." Rias explained.</p><p>"And how much do you know about her formation?"</p><p>"King, Queen, Rook, Knight, two Bishops and two Pawns. Eight in total. She hasn't recruited a full team yet either, which puts is on even footing. I know of their abilities to an extent. Sona, the council vice president who serves as her queen, a few of the others. But I'm in the dark about some of them." Rias said with her hand on her chin.</p><p>"So the enemy knows about our members, while some of the others remain unknown factors to us. That's a big disadvantage." Azazel started and began to write on the board. I like dividing players into two types. You've got four, 'Power', 'Technique', 'Wizard' and 'Support'. Rias and Akeno are Wizard types with exemplary magic power. Y/n, Issei and Koneko are power types, but Issei also ventures into the support category with his gift ability. Y/n is a mix of power and technique. Asia and Gasper are support types. Xenovia is a power type with an emphasis on speed. Kiba's speed and skills put him on the technique side. Though Asia's abilities also make her something of a wizard and Gasper could also be classified as a technique type." He explained and then looked at Rias. "Know anything about the Sitri types?" He asked.</p><p>"Her teams tends to lean toward technique and wizards." Rias said.</p><p>"Whereas our balance is shifted in the power direction, which is poorly matched against technique types. There's a lot of variation in the realm of technique types, but our power types are particularly outmatched by those who focus on countering. Issei. You think you can win against Kiba, going all out?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Honestly? He'd run circles around me with that speed of his. I probably wouldn't even land a hit." Issei said scratching his head.</p><p>"Precisely. Because Kiba tends to use counterattacks. But Y/n could take on both of you, since his a power type and technique type. Rias, of Sitri's peerage has skilled counter attackers, they're likely to come after Issei and Y/n. Better plan some good strategies to cope. I'd say your odds of winning this game are 80% or better. I've got a feeling you'll emerge victorious, but it's not a sure bet. So here's the last piece of advice from me during this training camp. Don't assume you'll win but stay focused on victory!" Azazel said seriously</p><p>
  
</p><p>****************</p><p>"How did it go, Saji?" Sona asked her pawn.</p><p>"Great. I've trained really hard for this." Saji said with a determined smile.</p><p>"I'm expecting big things from you, Saji." Sona said and gained a determined look. 'Rias...we...We won't lose to you.' She thought determinedly.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day Of the battle. The Gremory peerage stood by the estate's underground transport gate.</p><p>"We didn't have long to prepare for this, but I've taught you all I could. Now you just gotta bring your A-game." Azazel said with a wink and a thumbs up.</p><p>"Good luck, Y/n." Karin said with a smile and she kissed him.</p><p>"Go kick their ass." Kalawarner told him and kissed him.</p><p>"Yeah. I plan to." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"Show them you're no pushover, master." Katerea said with hearts in her eyes and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>"Remember. We lost our last rating game. Our audience this time is filled with bigwigs from every realm, so failure is not an option. Show me a battle that'll do the Gremory name proud! Let's do this!" Rias said seriously and they all looked determined.</p><p>They walked through the transport gate and saw a familiar place.</p><p>"Isn't this place the shopping mall near our academy?" Y/n said looking around and a monitor appeared.</p><p>"My name is Grayfia, and I'll be serving as the arbiter for this game. The battlefield will be this shopping mall. Your respective territories are the areas you warped into. A pawn can achieve promotion by reaching an enemy territory. Each time is provided a single healing item, a vial of Phenex tears. The following rule is in place. You may not destroy the building, if you do, you will not win." Grayfia explained.</p><p>"Eh? Does that mean no Judgement nut?" Y/n asked with a cloud over his head.</p><p>"We can't rely on brute force alone in some big, flashy battle." Rias said and a timer appeared on the screen.</p><p>"You now have thirty minutes to plan your strategies. Interacting with the opponent is prohibited at this time." Grayfia said and the timer began to countdown.</p><p>"Yikes. An indoor battle and we can't even wreck the place." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"That puts vice president, Issei and myself at a disadvantage since we cannot use wide-range attacks." Xenovia said.</p><p>"Gasper-kun's eye power too. There's a lot around here that could block his line of sight, and it could end badly." Kiba said looking around.</p><p>"Either way, Gasper won't be using his eye powers this time. If he were to lose control of his time-stopping ability, the whole game might not reach an end. That restricts us." Rias said and he looked down.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. Even with my training, I still can't use my eyes right." Gasper said sadly and then felt a warm hand on his head.</p><p>"Don't worry Gasper. Graduating from a shut-in is a pretty big leap forward even for you." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"SENNNPAAAIII!!!" Gasper shouted happily.</p><p>"Azazel made these glasses for you to wear during the game. Please keep them on." Rias said taking out a pair of glasses.</p><p>"For what?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"Apparently, they can seal off Gasper's Sacred Gear. He made them just in case Gasper couldn't control his ability in time for the game." Rias explained.</p><p>"Heeh. Azazel is always prepared." Y/n said impressed.</p><p>"I wish they could've been a little cuter." Gasper said adjusting his new glasses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Weirdly enough, they make you look plucky." Issei said with a shiver.</p><p>"Now then..." Rias started and opened the floor plan of the building. "Our base is the food court, which is on the second floor of the east wing. So it's likely that Sona's territory is over in the west wing." She speculated.</p><p>"Problem is. This floor plan's going to make attacking tough though." Kiba said unsure.</p><p>"It's clear view with no blind spots." Xenovia said looking around.</p><p>"They're facing the same issue. We should be wary of the routes through the parking garage and across the roof." Rias said with a hand on her chin.</p><p>"Xenovia and I will check out those two locations." Kiba said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Uhm...Buchou? I trained like crazy to make my Balance Breaker happen, but I didn't work on holding back." Issei said nervously.</p><p>"There's not  much we can do about it. That special rule is really working against us. Still, even with that restriction, we can focus on our goal, give it our all, and win. That's the mark of a strong team. That is what we have to become." Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"Pawns and Kings alike can triumph. That's a basic principle in all rating games." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"Exactly. It's a system where inferior teams can beat stronger ones by clever strategy and not just brute strength. That's how rating games work. About your balance breaker Issei, I almost forgot to mention. I've released the power of all four pawn pieces that I had sealed. But be careful since your body still can't handle the Red Dragon Emperor's astounding power. Don't go over doing it." Rias said sternly.</p><p>"R-Right! I'll be careful!" Issei said nervously.</p><p>"Y/n." She said holding her arms out.</p><p>Y/n walked towards her and she pulled his head into her boobs. She kissed his forehead and Y/n felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.</p><p>"The seals on your pieces has been released. I know you will be able to use your power properly." She said and he nodded his head. "Well then, we should explore our surroundings until Yuuto and Xenovia come back." Rias said and Y/n stood up straight.</p><p>"Indeed. It seems they've replicated the shops and products. We might find something useful." Akeno said with her finger on her chin.</p><p>"We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes to go over the plan." Rias said and they nodded.</p><p>"Got it. I'm gonna go this way." Y/n said pointing at a random direction.</p><p>"I-I'll stay right here..." Gasper said with drool running down his chin as he looked at the doughnuts in the window.</p><p>'Even the goods around were replicated, huh? If that's the case...' Y/n thought walking around and stopped in front of a maga store.</p><p>He walked into the shop and began to look around.</p><p>'Ah! There it is...' He thought picked up a manga. 'Hmm. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. This is the one Seekvaira suggested.' Y/n thought and began to read through it. 'Huh? This character looks almost like Rias and Karin! And this one looks like Artemis from Fgo. Who would've thought.' He thought and bent down.</p><p>"N/n! What could you possibly be up to?" He Akeno asked as she put her boobs on his head.</p><p>"Uh, just doing some reading Seekvaira suggested." Y/n said shrugging his shoulders and she looked at the girl wearing very revealing clothing.</p><p>"Ara ara~. Do you want me wear a costume like that for you~?" She asked him seductively and his ears perked up.</p><p>"You will?! For real?!" Y/n asked surprised and he turned to her.</p><p>"Hai~. For real. Just for you~." She said and dug her head into his chest while wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>"Akeno, you they are watching us, right?" he said but still wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"You fill me with courage, N/n." She said softly and held him tightly.</p><p>"If my courage is good enough for you, take all you'd like." Y/n said holding her close.</p><p>She then looked at him with those beautiful eyes that could make any man melt. But it wasn't her usual lustful smile but a loving one. She cupped his cheek and they began to slowly lean in. When their lips touched, it was magical even though they have done it so many times. They separated from each other and Akeno had a blush on her face.</p><p>"I love you, N/n." Akeno said with a loving smile.</p><p>"I love you too, my priestess of thunder." He said and she giggled.</p><p>"Y/n-senpai, it's nearly time to..." Koneko trailed off when she saw the two lovers. "Regroup..." She said and Akeno giggled.</p><p>"He's all yours, Koneko-chan." Akeno said and walked away with a sway in her hips.</p><p>Koneko's cat feature popped out and she looked at him with a pleading look.</p><p>"P-Pet me...please." She said with a blush and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>He then began to pet her head, making her pur.</p><p>"Kawai~" Y/n said in awe.</p><p>"N-Nya~" Koneko said with a hand pose and blood shot out of his nose.</p><p>'Oh shit that's just to cute.' Y/n thought holding his nose.</p><p>When his nose was clean Koneko pulled Y/n down by his collar and smashed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she separated from him with a red face.</p><p>"T-Time to regroup. Let's hurry." Koneko said and ran off.</p><p>Y/n smiled as he stared off into the distance.</p><p>'Thank you, Lu.' Y/n said gratefully.</p><p>'Yeah. You're welcome.' Lilith said with her hands on her hips with her big chest puffed out..</p><p>'Hmph. Show off.' Nevan said rubbing her head but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>Y/n chuckled and made his way back to everyone.</p><p>"Here's the plan. The teams of Issei and Koneko and Yuuto and Xenovia will go ahead first. Yuuto and Xenovia will sneak into enemy territory by the way of the parking garage and it's passages. While Issei and Koneko go straight across the first floor. Gaspard will transform into bats so he can monitor the mall's interior and report back. Depending on how things go, Y/n, Akeno, Asia and I will join Issei and Koneko on their route. Yuuto and Xenovia's diversion would allow Issei to get his promotion and attack. For us, it's a conventional strategy, though, Sona will see it coming. I expect she'll split her forces to keep Issei out of her territory. Since Y/n is already strong enough, it's not necessary for him to promote, but if you get a chance then go for it. We'll use Issei's Red Dragon Emperor as the real diversion, since all eyes will be on him. That'll leave the enemy's territory relatively unguarded from an attack by Yuuto and Xenovia. Our true objective is to bring down he king." Rias explained.</p><p>"I see. This strategy exploits the Red Dragon Emperor's attention grabbing status. Good! That means I can fight to my heart's content!" Xenovia said with a smirk and swung Durandal.</p><p>"Just don't bring down the building." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"It is now to time to begin. This game is a short one, with a time limit of only three hours." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"Now go forth, my dear servants! This time, victory will be ours!" Rias said determinedly.</p><p>"Let the game begin!" Grayfia said and Kiba and Xenovia ran ahead.</p><p>"First place will be mine!" Xenovia said with a smirk.</p><p>"It's not a competition." Kiba said with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Let's do this according to plan, Koneko-chan. Slow and steady." Issei said.</p><p>"Hai." She said seriously and Gasper turned into bats.</p><p>"Time for me to scout ahead." he said and flew off.</p><p>"Hold it together until we join you guys." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Do your best, everyone!" Asia said happily.</p><p>"Fufufu. Be sure to look out there." Akeno said with a giggle.</p><p>'And don't lose." Y/n said with a thumbs up.</p><p>Koneko and Issei made their way to an open area.</p><p>"No enemies in sight." Issei said looking around the corner.</p><p>"I'll scan the area with my mystic powers." Koneko said and her cat features appeared.</p><p>Issei then gripped his chest as he looked at Koneko.</p><p>'T-Too! KAWAII!' Issei thought.</p><p>"They are on the move. Two of them are coming straight towards us...can't sense any other details though." Koneko said with closed eyes.</p><p>"How far away?" Issei asked.</p><p>"At the current pace, we'll clash with them in less than ten minutes." Koneko said and the boosted Gear appeared.</p><p>"Might as well get this gauntlet going. Should I fight normally? Or prep my Balance Breaker? Since we don't know their powers, I guess going straight for the countdown could be risking a power overload." Issei said to himself and Koneko's eyes widened. "What now, Koneko-chan?" He asked her.</p><p>"They're coming at incredible speed!" Koneko said getting into a stance.</p><p>"Don't see anyone thought." Issei said looking ahead.</p><p>"Above!" Koneko said and they both looked up.</p><p>"It's you, Hyoudou." Saji said with a smirk and jumped off the wall. "To start, I'll strike you down!" He said and kneed Issei in the face but Y/n blocked it just in time.</p><p>"That stung....Saji." Issei said with a glare as Saji landed on the ground next a twin tailed girl with brown hair.</p><p>"Heya, Hyoudou." Saji said with a smirk as Vritra's tongue wrapped around Issei's arm and boosted Gear.</p><p>"Huh? What's this crap?" Issei said trying to loosen the tongues off his arm. 'Right. Saji's Sacred Gear lets him sap people's strength through these lines. The one line connects my gauntlet to Saji's...But where does this other one lead to?' Issei though confused looking at the line that led to the other side of mall. 'It creeps me out, but I don't feel my power being drained or anything. But if I activate my Sacred Gear, my strength's gonna get sucked. Damn! This basically prevents me from doubling my power! And that entrance! I mean, swinging in like Tarzan? Didn't realize he could use his lines like that!' Issei though surprised.</p><p>"This is thanks to my own training. I just happened to see you two from up there. Pulling off the sneak attack and attaching my line to you so easily was a lucky break." Saji said with a smirk.</p><p>"Just happened to? Doubt it. You totally knew I'd be leading the charge down here, Saji. 'Cos we're the same, you and me. I've got a good idea how you've trained. But I'm gonna need to blast past you. Time for me to kick your ass." Issei said with smirk and they both charged at one another.</p><p>They then began to exchange blows at one another.</p><p>'We're a lot alike. We're both pervs. Both idiots Both loyal to our masters. Both only capable of charging forward.' Issei thought and then blocked a kick from Saji.</p><p>"I have an update." They heard Grayfia say. "One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops has been retired." She said and Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>"No way! Gotta be either Asia or Gasper." Issei said shocked and Saji smirked.</p><p>"It was Gaper-kun. Since Gasper couldn't use his Sacred Gear because of the rules, we thought about what his role might be and figured he'd use his vampire transformation ability to scout. The council president was sure he'd transform into bats to come spy on us." Saji said with a smirk.</p><p>"B-But it ain't exactly easy to capture Gasper when he turns into a swarm of bats!" Issei said shocked.</p><p>"In a happy coincidence, our base proved to be useful." Saji said.</p><p>"If your base is the opposite side from ours, that would be..." Issei started.</p><p>"The supermarket area." Koneko said.</p><p>"We acted all sneaky on purpose to lure him into our territory. Once all his bats were in the supermarket, we gradually cornered him, starting from the entrance. And the location provided plenty of this." Saji said holding up garlic. </p><p>"Is that garlic?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Vampire's instinctively flinch at the smell of garlic, so we used it to trap him. Once Gasper-kun transformed back into his real body he was ours to take. Pretty simple huh?" Saji said with a grin.</p><p>"Done in by garlic?! C'mon man!!" Issei said angrily and looked at the lines attached to him. 'Shit! With this line on me, I can't run and hide or even use my abilities to attack. Unless I find a way to get this off me, I can't be a diversion...Hang on. If this line acts like a water hose, maybe a big burst of pressure can make it just pop off? I'll use the explosive magic power from my balance breaker to send it flying. And even it stays stuck, it'll vanish once I take down Saji! Wanted to save my balance breaker for the end, but I've got no choice!' Issei thought and the boosted gear began to glow. "Count start!" He said.</p><p>"COUNTDOWN!" Ddraig said and a countdown began to appear on the gem.</p><p>"Hmph. Gonna use your balance Breaker? Not so fast. I know it takes to minutes to charge, so all you can do in the meantime is run around. And I won't let you do that!" Saji said determined and pulled Issei towards him and kneed him in the gut, making Issei winded. "Oh? You're still standing? I put full power into that kick. Not bad. Guess your training was nothing to sneeze at either." He said impressed.</p><p>'Close one! Only just managed to flex my abs in time!' Issei thought winded. "Heh. No way our training was the same." Issei said with a smirk.</p><p>"Then how do you like this?" Saji said and attached another line to a light pole. "Nimura!" Saji shouted while putting on shades and she nodded her head.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Nimura said putting on her shades.</p><p>The light pole then produced a bright light that blinded Koneko and Issei. Saji then closed the distance between them and punched Issei on the jaw, making him fall to his knees.</p><p>'He got me good. So he sent a blast of magic power into the lamp huh? I totally ate that hit unguarded. It did some damage.' Issei thought as blood fell down his chin.</p><p>"Senpai. In front of you!" Koneko said blocking an attack from Nimura.</p><p>'Right. Even blinded, Koneko-chan could still use her mystic powers to see, in a way. Glad she's alright.' Issei thought but then his eyes widened. "In front?" He looking up only to see Saji charging a ball magic aimed at his face.</p><p>Issei jumped just in time and missed the attack that made a big crater in the ground.</p><p>'That was a close call! He really meant to finish me off! Almost got taken out before my balance breaker was ready. It'd be in no position to scold Gasper then!' Issei thought and groggily stood up. "Not bad, Saji." Issei said.</p><p>"I'm taking this seriously, Hyoudou. I'm here to beat you Red Dragon Emperor!" Saji said with a glare and charged up another attack.</p><p>Saji began to fire small blasts while Issei struggled to dodge them.</p><p>'Those pack a punch! He's keeping them condensed to avoid bringing the building down, so if one hits me, I'm done for. But how is Saji pulling off these strong attacks anyway? I thought his magic wasn't supposed to be all that.' Issei thought surprised but then his eyes widened. 'Wha?! He attached a line to himself?!" He thought shocked. "Saji! You're converting your own life force into magic power?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Yep. I'm not gifted magic wise, so this is the only way to fire off powerful shots. Using my Sacred Gear to turn life energy into magic energy. As you can see, my very life is on this line." Saji said looking at his gear.</p><p>"You trying to kill yourself?!" Issei asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm ready to die if it means beating you guys." Saji said with a crazy smile. "You got any idea how much it hurts to have your dreams ridiculed? Do you know how desperately we believe in our dream?" He continued while everyone including Odin watched. "This fight's airing throughout the whole Devil realm. The Sitri peerage has gotta show everyone who mocked us that we mean business!" Saji said determinedly and Serafall nodded her head with a smile.</p><p>Koneko then hit Nimura with a glowing fist in the middle of her chest and she fell to the floor.</p><p>"I cloaked my fist in Ki and struck. You won't be moving anytime soon." Koneko said.</p><p>"Nimura!" Saji shouted in concerned.</p><p>"Saji-senpai...I'm sorry." Nimura said in tears and she vanished.</p><p>"One of Sona Sitri-sama's pawns has been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"Koneko-chan finished that battle in style. As her senpai, I gotta prove myself." Issei said determined and looked at his gear. '60 seconds to go. Can I dodge all that magic power he's slinging for long enough? He's literally putting his soul into these attacks, so even getting grazed would hurt big-time. But it's taking a toll on Saji.' He thought looking at Saji who was breathing heavily.</p><p>"I'll back you up, Issei-senpai." Koneko said and Saji clicked his tongue.</p><p>"Sorry Koneko-chan. But will you let Saji and me settle this on our own?" Issei asked and her eyes widened.</p><p>"B-But this is a team battle. We should be working together!" She told him.</p><p>"You haven't aimed a single attack at Koneko-chan." Issei said looking at Saji. "'Cos all along, this was about going all out to take me down one-on-one, right?" He asked him.</p><p>"Yeah. There's is no chance I will be able to beat Y/n, but you! Beating you, the Red Dragon Emperor is how I'll prove my strength. It's how I will fulfill my dream of becoming a teacher." Saji said determinedly.</p><p>"See, Koneko-chan? What sorta man would I be to run from this challenge?! The whole devil realm'd call me a coward. I'd never be able to face Buchou!" Issei said determinedly.</p><p>"You better not lose this fight, all right?" Koneko said walking away.</p><p>"Leave it to me!" He said with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Well then, no sense in wasting any more time. I'm ending this in one go!" Saji said and broke the line connecting to the boosted gear.</p><p>The disconnected line then attached to the floor and Issei fell on a knee.</p><p>"Can't run away now, can ya?" Saji said with a crazy smirk and a bigger ball of energy appeared.</p><p>"Saji! Keep this up and you're really gonna die!!" Issei shouted with wide eyes.</p><p>"All along I've been jealous of you Hyoudou's. You've got the Red Dragon Emperor. And Y/n gets to sleep with different women and even bathes with them. You two are practically celebrities. Meanwhile, I've got nothing. So I'm here to win some pride and confidence of my own! I will beat you!" Saji said and flung the ball.</p><p>"Not gonna happen! Not here, not now! I've got dreams of my own!" Issei said and looked at the ball determinedly. 'Come on balance breaker!' He thought worried but then his eyes widened when nothing happened. 'I-Is this how I lose?' He thought with wide eyes.</p><p>"Jeez. You two get a room." They heard Y/n's voice say and their eyes widened.</p><p>Y/n in front of the ball of energy with DSS in his hands. He slashed it the ball faster than the eye could see and his sword began to glow.</p><p>"DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!" His sword said and the energy ball shrunk until it was no longer visible.</p><p>"N-No way." Saji said in disbelief as he stared at Y/n. "You halved my blast's power until there was nothing?!" his eyes was then shadowed by his hair. "Shit! SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" Saji shouted angrily.</p><p>"The full count is ready. I'm gonna put my life on the line too, Saji! Shine on! BOOSTED GEAR!!" Issei shouted and his gauntlet began to glow.</p><p>Meanwhile, Xenovia and Kiba were running on the parking floor.</p><p>"Yuuto Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san. Welcome." The heard Tsubaki say and they saw her wielding a Naginata. "We knew you two would show up here." She said and two more people stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"There are three of them in the parking Garage?" Xenovia asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"They realized this was the main route?" Kiba asked himself.</p><p>"One of Rias Gremory-sama's bishop has been retired." Grayfia announced and their eyes widened.</p><p>"So they got Gasper-kun while he was scouting?" Kiba asked nervously.</p><p>"That boy didn't train his body enough. Kukuku." Xenovia said with a chuckle.</p><p>'Right. Can't let this shake us. It gets my blood boiling to think they took out my comrade, but right now, we need to keep calm, evaluate the situation and-' Kiba was then cut off from his thoughts when Xenovia ran forward with a glare.</p><p>"I'll be taking revenge for my dear Kouhai!" She said angrily and he sweatdropped.</p><p>"W-Wait, Xenovia!" Kiba shouted and she swung Durandal towards Tsubaki who just easily dodged it. "Cut it out, Xenovia!" Kiba said holding her arm. "If you destroy this place, we lose!" He said and her eyes widened.</p><p>"S-Sorry...we still in the clear?" She asked looking at the destruction, making him sweatdrop.</p><p>'So this is the might of Durandal. Fufu. What power.' Tsubaki thought with a smirk.</p><p>"As I suspected, this is hard to wield in such a narrow space." Xenovia said and Durandal disappeared. "I'll borrow another one from Issei." She said reaching her hand out and Ascalon appeared in her hands.</p><p> 'Another holy sword?' Meguri thought and Xenovia felt her presence.</p><p>"Allow me to test how Ascalon cuts!" Xenovia said with a smirk and the two charged at one another.</p><p>The two clashed but the force behind Ascalon sent Meguri flying but she was caught by Yura.</p><p>"You okay, Meguri?" Yura asked her.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks, Yura. What was that though? That aura seemed like..." She started and looked at her numb hands.</p><p>"Like Durandal's aura. Fufu. Interesting application, no? It was sensei's idea. This cuts with the power of both Ascalon and Durandal. I'll demonstrate for you." Xenovia said seriously while Kiba dodged attacks from Tsubaki.</p><p>'Something is off. It's not that they are holding back exactly. Seems like they're gauging their distance, it's uneasy. Is there another fighter lurking around here?' Kiba thought.</p><p>"Take this!" Xenovia and and swung her sword towards Meguri but she pushed out of the way by Yura.</p><p>"Reverse." Yura said and caught the sword in between her two hands.</p><p>'Impossible! She caught my holy sword barehanded?!' Xenovia thought with wide eyes but then gasped for air when Yura punched her in the stomach and she flew back towards Kiba.</p><p>'Reverse?! It changed the holy aura into a devil aura? That was their plan!' Kiba thought with wide eyes. "Fall back, Xenovia! I'll take Yura-san!" He told her.</p><p>"Does that mean I should face the council president?" She asked him.</p><p>"Their reverse ability is useless against my blend of holy and devil power. I'll keep them away from you!" Kiba said and clashed with the two while Xenovia faced off against Tsubaki.</p><p>'So strong!' Tsubaki thought and then her eyes went wide when her back hit the wall.</p><p>'She's cornered! This piece is mine!' Xenovia thought jumped into the air. "Time to end this!" She said going for an over head swing.</p><p>'Sacred Gear. Mirror alice!' Tsubaki thought and a big mirror appeared in front of her.</p><p>Xenovia's eyes widened but it was already too late to stop the momentum of her attack. Xenovia slashed the mirror in the middle and it began to glow. Xenovia then screamed in pain when a big slashed mark appeared on her chest.</p><p>"My sacred Gear utilizes this mirror to reflect any attack, twice as strong. Sending a power-type like Xenovia-san against me was a big mistake." Tsubaki said with a smirk and Kiba's eyes widened.</p><p>"How could I forget! Xenovia!" Kiba shouted in concern and looked at the bleeding Xenovia.</p><p>He used his speed to get past Yura and Meguri. He then carried her behind one of the pillars and took out some bandages. Xenovia then coughed out blood.</p><p>"Xenovia!" he shouted in concern. 'The wound's deep. She got hit with double her power, so it's no wonder. That move can counter and even reflect holy power. If things went badly, she could've died' He though and covered Xenovia's wounds.</p><p>"She's on the verge of being retired now. You'll be all alone, Yuuto Kiba." Tsubaki said.</p><p>"Leave me behind..." Xenovia said breathing heavily.</p><p>"Can't do that. I...never abandon a friend." He said seriously.</p><p>"You're naive, then. Just like Issei and Y/n." She said leaning back against the pillar.</p><p>"That's fine by me. I want to be more like them." He told her and she chuckled.</p><p>"It doesn't suit you." She said with a small smile.</p><p>"I agree." Kiba said with a chuckle.</p><p>"One of Sona Sitri-sama's pawns has been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"One of ours must've beat them. We've gotta hang in there too." Kiba said seriously.</p><p>"Telling me to fight in the state I'm in? You're awful." Xenovia said as Kiba put her arm around his shoulder and made their way to Tsubaki and the others.</p><p>"Maybe I am, but I know you're not satisfied yet either. There's something only you can do so we won't have any regrets." Kiba said.</p><p>"Prepare yourselves, have you?" Tsubaki asked with a serious face.</p><p>'Let's show them Rias Gremory's knights' very own technique!' Kiba thought holding his sword and Xenovia's hand began to glow.</p><p>Meguri and Yura then charged towards the two while Tsubaki stood back. Xenovia put her glowing hand on Kiba's Holy Devil sword.</p><p>"Durandal birth!" The two shouted and stabbed the sword in to the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hundred of sword shot up from the ground and pierced Meguri and Yura. They screamed and then disappeared. Tsubaki evaded the sword by jumping up to the ceiling and ran across the beams.</p><p>"Sona Sitri-sama's knight and rook have been retired." Grayfia announced and Xenovia coughed up more blood.</p><p>"That was a great attack." Xenovia said and began to glow.</p><p>"If you and I work together as a team, we can make holy swords bloom again." Kiba said with a smile and then she disappeared.</p><p>"One of Rias Gremory-sama's knight has been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>Meanwhile, Y/n was watching Issei beat up Saji who never gave up. Issei punched Saji across the face and he groggily stumbled backwards.</p><p>'He's still hanging in there even after all those hits. His determination is no joke. I think my opinion of Saji has just risen exponentially.' Y/n impressed and Issei removed his helm.</p><p>"Saji! I know you're not done yet!!" Issei said said seriously and Saji wiped the blood of his chin.</p><p>"Damn right I'm not!" He said determinedly.</p><p>The two charged at one another and threw a punch at one another. Saji caught Issei's punch and his fist was engulfed in a dark aura, making Issei's eyes widened. He covered his face with his left hand and Saji threw his fist...but it never came.</p><p>"One of Sona Sitri-sama's pawns has been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>"You alright?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"Huh? When'd Saji disappear?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"After your last hit on him." Y/n explained and pet Koneko's head.</p><p>"So that's Saji...when he shows his tenacity?" Issei asked himself and stared at his trembling hand. "I really beat Saji?" he asked.</p><p>"It's your victory, Issei-senpai." Koneko said with a smile.</p><p>"Never had to beat up a friend like that before. I know it had to be done, but still." Issei said with a glum look.</p><p>"Sona Sitri-sama's Knight and Rook have been retired. One of Rias Gremory's knights has been retired." Grayfia announced and Y/n whistled.</p><p>"Damn. Those girls really gave it to them. I think a reward is in order." Y/n said with a smirk and then looked at the two. "Let's go." he said seriously and they nodded their heads.</p><p>"Hai." They said in synch.</p><p>Then then began to ran and saw Kiba along with Rias and the others.</p><p>"Kiba!" Issei shouted and he turned to them.</p><p>"Issei-kun!" Kiba said and Issei looked around.</p><p>"So someone got Xenovia, huh?" Y/n said with his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Yeah. The vice council president." Kiba said.</p><p>"Bold move, Sona. It's often not the king herself steps into battle." Rias said with a serious face.</p><p>"I can say the same about you." Sona said with her arms crossed.</p><p>"I'm glad you're safe, Issei, Koneko." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm good." Issei said but then everything started spinning. "Huh?" he said and fell to his knees.</p><p>"Asia, heal him!" Rias said and she nodded his head.</p><p>"Thanks, Asia." Issei said with a strained voice.</p><p>"Fufufu. Neither Asia-san's healing Sacred Gear nor those Phenex tears can help him now. By analyzing your past battles, we have determined that the Hyoudou's are our greatest threat. Since Issei keeps getting up no matter how many times he's knocked out down, and that plus the Red Dragon Emperor's power make him impossible to predict. That's why we needed a completely different strategy to beat him." Sona said and Momo showed them a bag of blood.</p><p>"This is Hyoudou-kun's blood. Losing half is fatal for humans. The same goes for reborn Devils, and the rules state that once a fighter is unable to battle, they'll be automatically be warped to the medical center." Momo said and Kiba cut the line attached to Issei.</p><p>"Too late for that." Sona said with a smirk.</p><p>"Dammit. Saji had this in mind from the start?" Issei struggled to ask.</p><p>"Hai. Saji accomplished his goal, slowly but surely. He had to train long and hard for his Sacred Gear to become capable of sucking blood. All the while, he spoke of surpassing you. As a fellow pawn and his friend, you were the benchmark for him. Even though you defeated him, his line still remained. It's prove his burning desire to beat you. Just as you've been running full speed ahead to your goals, Saji dashed forward toward your defeat. You're not the only eager pawn with dreams of his own! So remember, it was Genshirou Saji who defeated you!!" Sona said seriously and Issei looked down. "Rias, what's at stake for you in this battle? As me...I'm putting my life on the line. I will destroy your pride and reputation, Rias." She said serious and Rias was taken back a little.</p><p>'Wow. I think I love her even more now.' Y/n said with a smile on his face.</p><p>'Why is the council president putting herself out front though? Is she panicking after losing half of her fighters? No...She's way to shrewd to step into the line of fire without a strategy!' Kiba thought.</p><p>"I've lost to much blood. About to be retired. If I'm done for though...I'll have my lust fill before I go..." Issei said and groggily stood up.</p><p>"Issei-san?! You musn't get up!" Asia said concerned.</p><p>"Gotta enhance my lust...Unleash all my desires..." Issei said and everyone except Y/n looked at him.</p><p>"Issei?" Rias asked. 'I have a bad feeling about here.' She thought nervously.</p><p>'This can't be good.' Kiba thought.</p><p>'That aura is ominous.' Koneko thought worried.</p><p>"My, my. What are about to witness?" Akeno said with a giggle.</p><p>"Spread forth! My dream world!" Issei shouted and they all looked confused. "Who's first?" He said and looked at Rias. "You! Lemme hear your voice!" He shouted.</p><p>"Eh? Why me?" Rias said and Issei stared at her boobs.</p><p>"What's gonna happen? I hope Issei doesn't do something weird." Her boobs said.</p><p>"I hear them. Fufufu. You're worried that I might do something weird." Issei said impressed and Rias looked shocked.</p><p>"How'd you know that?!" She asked him and he looked at Sona.</p><p>"Noe. What about you, council president?" He asked with a creepy laugh.</p><p>"Maybe he created a move to read people's minds?" Her left breast said.</p><p>"Sona could be in trouble." Her right said and Issei smirked.</p><p>"Council president Sona, you're wondering if I created a mind-reading move, right?" He asked her and she adjusted her glasses.</p><p>"Anyone could guess that much." Sona said.</p><p>"I call it...BOOBLINGUAL!!!" Issei shouted with a smirk and everyone looked at him disgusted. "Huh? Seriously? That's your reaction? You're making it seem like I'm some kinda big perv?!" He asked them</p><p>"You are a big perv!!" The girls all shouted.</p><p>"N-No way. Council President's boobs! Tell me what the current strategy is!" Issei said.</p><p>"Actually, the me you see here is just a 3-D projection. My two bishops created a special Aura that simulates my energy and likeness. Of course attacking the fake me won't do any good. The real me is up on the roof! The plan was to provoke all of you into fighting until you wore yourselves out." Sona's boobs said with a childlike voice.</p><p>'I see, I see. So that's the plan! Pretty ironic how her decoy is so convincing that BoobLingual worked on it!' Issei thought with a smirk. "Listen guys. Her bishops created a projection of her. This one's a decoy. Her plan was to provoke us into a big fight until we exhausted ourselves. She's on the roof." he said breathing heavily.</p><p>He then felt a hand his shoulder and saw Y/n looking at him with a dark smile.</p><p>"Well done, bro. But...those are my girlfriends." Y/n said with a smile and he turned pale.</p><p>"Sorr-" Issei was then cut off when Y/n punched him in the stomach, making him fly into the wall.</p><p>He then disappeared and everyone looked at Y/n with a 'really' face.</p><p>"Hey, no one looks or even talks about my girlfriends boobs." Y/n said crossing his arms and the girls blushed. "But you heard the perv. You all go ahead. I'll take care of this." Y/n said seriously and they nodded their heads.</p><p>"Not so fast!" Momo said and wanted to stop them but Y/n appeared in front of her.</p><p>"Ya know, I find it very difficult to hurt a beautiful women such as yourselves, but...a demon has to do what a demon has to do." Y/n said and Yamato appeared in his hands.</p><p>Reya and Momo blushed at his statement and he looked at Tsubaki.</p><p>"Forgive me?" He asked her with an apologetic smile.</p><p>"You owe me when." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for the next few days." He said and they all turned red. "You ladies are welcome to join." He told the two and steam came out of their heads. "Now then." Y/n said and got into a stance. "Slay all." Y/n said.</p><p>*********************</p><p>"Hohoho. Interesting battle. Hey, Sirzechs." Odin started and Sirzechs looked at him.</p><p>"Hai?" He asked confused.</p><p>"About that youngster with the Dragon Sacred Gear."</p><p>"Hyoudou Issei? The Red Dragon Emperor?" SIrzechs asked.</p><p>"No, Sitri's pawn." Odin said and Azazel looked at him.</p><p>'He's interested in the other one?' Azazel thought surprised.</p><p>"Not a bad Devil, that one. Take care of him, 'cos he's sure to grow stronger. Defeating the Red Dragon Emperor brat is quite a feat." Odin said and Serafall's ears perked up.</p><p>"That's right, that's right! I totally hear what you are saying, old man Odin!" She said happily and Rossweisse looked at Y/n with a smile on her face.</p><p>'That pawn...Genishirou Saji, was it? This game is doing more for his reputation than Issei's, I'd say. Y/n and Rias...There'll be trouble ahead. You'll be diving into a world full of challenges to overcome.' Azazel thought with a small smirk.</p><p>"And what's that other one's name? That Sparda fellow?" Odin asked and all their eyes perked up.</p><p>"Y/n Sparda." Azazel said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's the one. If I were you, I would keep a close eye on him." Odin said seriously and Rossweisse and Serafall glare at him.</p><p>"Why would we do that?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"That power of his. It's slowly growing to the point where it could even Rival Gods themselves." Odin said and they all looked shocked and Azazel kept a neutral face. "Just one push could be the turning point." He continued while stroking his beard.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rias and the rest made their way to the rook of the mall and saw Sona.</p><p>"Why are you on the roof, Sona?" Rias asked with a serious face.</p><p>"It's the King's job to survive to the very end, isn't it?" Sona said.</p><p>"Wasn't looking for that deep an answer." Rias said with a glare.</p><p>"My Saji beat your Red Dragon Emperor. Rias, I have no intention of losing to you. Let's settle this." Sona said serious and Rias walked forward.</p><p>"You're not actually planning on doing this one-on-one?" Kiba asked with wide eyes and Rias looked at him seriously, making him sigh. "No sense in trying to stop you, I guess." Kiba said and they all left the roof.</p><p>"Sona Sitri-sama's Queen and two Bishops have been retired." Grayfia announced.</p><p>{A/N: I'm just gonna show what happens in the manga instead of trying to explain.}</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I expected no less from you, Rias. But now I'll unleash the full might of my water arsenal!" Sona said and different water serpents appeared around her.</p><p>"Wouldn't have it any way, Sona!" Rias said and orbs of destruction appeared around her and in her hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They then gave out a war cry and shot their respective magics. The two magics clashed and created a big explosion.</p><p>"The game is settled. Rias Gremory-sama is the victor." Grayfia announced.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Postgame, in a room in the medical center.</p><p>"Please accept this." Sirzechs said to Saji and Grafia gave a him a golden cup that different jewels on it.</p><p>"Wh. What? This?" Saji said shocked.</p><p>"It's a prize to honour a fighter whose performance in the rating game left a big impression." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"B-But...I lost to Hyoudou...This shouldn't be given to me." Saji said with a sad smile.</p><p>"In the end, your actions brought down the Red Dragon Emperor. Everyone watching was thrilled with your achievement. Even the Norse God Odin paid you a compliment. So don't look down on yourself. You're a devil aiming high for their goals. I'm always glad to spot young and up comers with a bright future. Keep training hard. I'm expecting things from you." Sirzechs said and put a medal on Saji's chest.</p><p>"I...Will...Thank you so much!" Saji said gratefully and tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Outside of the room, Issei had a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Not quite the right moment to visit Saji, huh?" Issei said to himself. 'Saji, congrats man. I thought Y/n and Vali were my only rivals, but I was dead wrong. Who'll reach his dream first...You or me? It's on!! I won't lose though! Next time we clash, I'll win for sure! So let's face each other again, Genishirou Saji! My rival!!" He thought determinedly and walked away.</p><p>Meanwhile, Y/n sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his hand as he felt more power flow through his body. Behind him, laid all his lovers with satisfied faces with the addition of new ones. Hanakai Momo, Yura Tsubasa, Meguri Tomoe, Ruruko Nimura and Reya Kusaka. He then felt slender arms wrap around his neck and saw Sona looking at him with a loving smile. He held her arm with one and looked forward with a serious face.</p><p>'It's only the beginning.  There will be more opponents to face, stronger than the last. And when that time comes...I will be absolute strength and power in this world.' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>His right eye glowed red and his left glowed blue.</p><p>'But for now.' he thought with smirk and turned to kiss Sona which then turned heated.</p><p>Sona pushed him and down and straddled his waist.</p><p>"I hope you have some more in you." Sona said with a smirk.</p><p>She then yelped when Y/n flipped her over.</p><p>"I hope you can still take more, love." Y/n said with a smirk and thrusted his hard member inside her sopping wet pussy.</p><p>Sona then threw her head back and gave out a loud moan.</p><p>**************</p><p>"Do you really have to go?" Millicas asked sadly as they all stood by the train.</p><p>"I'm sorry Milicas." Rias said apologetically and Grayfia put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Rias-sama and Karin-sama are quite busy. You' mustn't be unreasonable." Grayfia said.</p><p>"Yes mother." Milicas said and almost everyone's eyes widened.</p><p>"M-Mother?!" Issei, Xenovia and Asia asked shocked.</p><p>"Then...Sirzechs-sama wife is...!" Issei started and Sirzechs chuckled.</p><p>"No. Remember what Grayfia said. I was just joking. Millicas' mother unfortunately passed away after he was born so Grayfia took up that role." Sirzechs said and they all looked at Y/n who then just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>'You mother fucker.' Issei thought jealously.</p><p>"Hey Millicas. I have something for you." Y/n said and went on a knee in front of him.</p><p>A small bat that emitted purple electricity appeared in his hand and he held it up.</p><p>"Woah! Cool!" Millicas said in awe and the bat perched itself on his shoulder.</p><p>"Good bye...For now." Venelana said with a smirk and lcked her lips as she and Grayfia were already struggling to stand.</p><p>****************</p><p>Y/n sat on one of the couches with Koneko on his lap, Kalawarner on his left, Karin on his right and Katerea laying against his legs.</p><p>"Ahh. What a month." Y/n said with a sigh and relaxed.</p><p>"It certainly has been. From tough training." Issei said depressed.</p><p>"To fighting a God." Rias said.</p><p>"And winning our first rating game." Koneko said as her tailed swayed and then purred when Y/n began to pet here.</p><p>"Now back to a 'normal' life." Akeno said and hugged Y/n from behind.</p><p>"And now, the last enemy we must face." Xenovia said seriously.</p><p>Issei and Asia the gulped nervously.</p><p>"Homework!" She said depressed and the two anime fell.</p><p>"I wonder how mom will react to me bringing another girlfriend home." Y/n said looking at Katerea.</p><p>"I hope she will accept me as her new daughter in law." Katerea said with a smile and hearts in her eyes.</p><p>'Yip. I broke her.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop.</p><p>'Meh. It's an improvement. At least she's not all old satan this, old satan that.' Lilith said annoyed.</p><p>'Hey, Lu.' Y/n started and she hummed in response.</p><p>"I love you." Y/n said out loud and all his lovers looked at him with a smile on their faces.</p><p> 'Lucky bastard!' Issei said in anime tears.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>A/N: And that's the manga finished. Now onto the anime and then the light novel, if I can write it out properly. Also sorry for the late update, I was trying really hard to get the new Consort Yu in FGO.</p><p>And Thank you all for reading so far. I really appreciate it.👍💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n sat at his desk and finished the last of his homework. He heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in." Y/n said looking at his book and the door opened.</p><p>"N/n, I brought you some tea and snacks." Akeno said walking in with a tray in her hands and he looked at her.</p><p>"Oh, Thanks Akeno. I was kinda getting hungry with all of this homework." He said stretching and she put the tray in front of him.</p><p>Y/n began to happily eat the sandwiches and drank the tea.</p><p>"Hmm. Still the best tea I've ever tasted." Y/n said satisfied and she giggled.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n?" Akeno started and sat on his lap.</p><p>"Hmm? What's up?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>********************</p><p>Y/n stood by the steps that led to the shrine in casual clothes. </p><p>"Hmm. I still don't get why we didn't leave together. I mean I wouldn't mind waiting for her to get ready. Maybe it's a woman thing." Y/n said out loud.</p><p>'Hey! That's sexist!' Lilith and Nevan shouted in synch.</p><p>'Hey, Nevan doesn't wear any clothes and Lu always wears the same thing. So I have no problem with you two.' Y/n said with his arms crossed and closed his eyes.</p><p>'Then you're forgiven.' Lilith said nodding her head and he sweatdropped.</p><p>"Sorry." He heard Akeno's voice and saw her wearing casual clothes with her hair down. "Did I make you wait long?" She asked him apologetically.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Damn. That wait was worth it." Y/n said nodding his head and she giggled.</p><p>"D-Don't stare at me so much. It's embarrassing." She said with a blush and Y/n looked at her surprised.</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with my sadist?" Y/n asked and she began to twidle her thumbs.</p><p>"D-Do I look strange today?" She asked timidly.</p><p>"Are you kidding? You look cute, super cute." Y/n said and held his arm out. "Shall we, m'lady." He said wiggling his eyebrows and she burst out into laughter.</p><p>She locked her arms with his and looked at him curiously.</p><p>"What do you do on a date? It's the first time I've been on one." Akeno said curiously and Y/n hummed in response.</p><p>"Hmm. Well, I'm no expert on dates. You kinda know how the last one ended." Y/n said and then looked at her with a smile. "Let's just do whatever comes to mind." He told her and she nodded her head.</p><p>The two then made their way to the aquarium and began to look at the different sea creatures. After they were done there, Y/n took Akeno to a crepe stall and sat at the park. The park was full of people walking around with smiles on their faces. Devious plan made its way into Y/n's head and he looked at Akeno with a smile. Akeno's mark on her right breast glowed slightly and a blush made its way onto her face. </p><p>The two dropped their poor crepes and she grabbed his hand. Akeno pushed him against the tree and smashed her lips against his. Y/n returned the kiss and put his hands on her hips while she put her arms around his neck. They separated with a string of saliva and Akeno stepped back. Akeno dropped to her knees and in one swift motion, Y/n's pants and boxers was pulled down revealing his hardened length.</p><p>She took his length in her hands and started stroking it, her motions being slow and gentle. The feeling of getting caught having sex out in the open stirred something within Akeno and she couldn't help but take his big cock into her mouth. A moan escaped Y/n's mouth and he leaned his head back against the tree, focusing on the oral pleasure Akeno was giving him.</p><p>She lapped her tongue over the tip while giving him a lust filled stare She was bobbing her head along the length of his spit covered cock while also jerking her hand with a twist as she wanted him to cum. She wanted to cum so badly that she went as far as popping her breasts from her dress and smothered his shaft with them, massing her fleshy mounds up and down his cock and sucking on the tip which protruded from the top until he judgement nutted all over her bosom and face.</p><p>Akeno had had enough, she shoved him to sit down and removed her panties and lifted up her dress up before impaling herself on his shaft. A moan left Akeno's lips as she threw her head back, the feeling of being penetrated in broad daylight close to people filled Akeno with a strange delight as she wasted no time rocking back and forth on his lap. Violet eyes stared into Y/n's as she cleaned his cum from her face and tits, licking it up and winking at him as she made a show of it as her rolled back and forth on his lap. Akeno put her hands on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear.</p><p>"Give it to me, Daddy~ I want everyone to listen how lovely this is." She whispered and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Y/n was now motivated, his hands gripped her ass and he began thrusting up into her. Akeno's pussy had a fiery heat from her arousal, sexual juices gushing from her already which showed him just how much she wanted this so he made sure to do his best as he thrusted up into her. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and her pupils turned into hearts as she was living out one of her strange fantasies of a semi-public fuck. It could change into full blown public sex if Y/n stood up then maybe people could see Akeno getting fucked in the open, there another strange fantasy coming to mind as she imagined people recording him fucking her.</p><p>Y/n then pinned the beauty to the tree as he looked into her eyes, holding her up by her thighs as he pumped himself into her drooling pussy. Grunts leaving him as he started the thrust harder into her and Akeno pulled his head into her shoulder as she moaned out louder with some people wondering what was happening close by. Y/n dropped one of her legs down to the ground and raised the other higher which allowed him to thrust deeper into her and again Akeno howled out.</p><p>Neither of them now cared of people saw them having the fuck of their lives, their minds were just full of lust. Y/n turned her into a moaning mess in no time as she cried out in orgasmic bliss. But they both knew they weren't done as he pulled out and Akeno turned away before bending forward against the tree and presenting herself with a shake of her ass. A smirk on her lips as she winked at him.</p><p>"Come on daddy, fuck me~" She grinned before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he penetrated her again.</p><p>Her face pressed to the bark as she stuck out her tongue, bliss rolling over her as the thrill of the madness washed over her. Akeno was living this, and he could tell, it's not like she was hiding it after all. Akeno gasped as she saw people walking past by, her thrill and fantasy being fulfilled and her pussy showed her appreciation to him be clenching down on his cock and letting him pump a thick load into her cunt as she happily accepted it.</p><p>Akeno felt so dirty for this and she loved it. Having her lover fuck her in the park in the middle of the day with witnesses ignited her fuse. So when he finished cumming, Akeno fixed their appearances and grabbed his hand. They ran out of the shadows and saw people looking at them either in disgust or with red faces. </p><p>She led him towards the red light districts and head straight for a love hotel, but it seems fate had other plans for them.</p><p>"Goodness, in the middle of the day." The heard a familiar voice say. "Good job, Sparda brat." The old man continued.</p><p>"Odin-sama?!" The two asked shocked and he walked up to them.</p><p>"I didn't have time to greet your properly. We caused you some trouble." Odin said.</p><p>"Odin-sama, so this is where you were!" Rossweisse shouted running up to them.</p><p>"Rossweisse." Y/n said with a smile and she began to blush.</p><p>"U-Uh. Hi, Y/n." She said sheepishly.</p><p>"Please don't wander off on your own." Akeno heard a familiar voice. "Think of me, your guide." The man said and then his eyes widened. "Akeno." He said surprised.</p><p>***************</p><p>"After what happened with Loki, I realized the need to strengthen our forces quickly. Especially since we don't have much of a relationship with the Gods of this country." Odin said sitting on the couch with Rias and Azazel.</p><p>"And that's why we had Baraquiel guard him again. He knows the human world well." Azazel explained and Rias nodded her head.</p><p>Meanwhile, Akeno and Y/n sat by a table in front of Baraquiel.</p><p>"Akeno, I want to talk with you." Baraquiel said and Akeno looked at him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Don't call my name so casually!" Akeno said.</p><p>"Why were you meeting with Sparda secretly?" He asked.</p><p>"I can do what I want. What right do you have to say anything about the matter?" Akeno asked angrily and he opened his eyes.</p><p>"As your father-" He started but he was then cut off.</p><p>"Them why didn't you come that time?! You were the one who left mother to die!" Akeno said angrily.</p><p>'Ooof. Where's Merlin when you need her?' Y/n asked himself.</p><p>"I need him right now. So disappear from my sight!" Akeno said looking away. "You're not my father!" She shouted.</p><p>Baraquiel stood up and left the room without saying anything and Akeno looked down.</p><p>"Akeno..." Y/n said softly and she dug her head into his chest.</p><p>"Please. Don't say anything. Just let me stay like this for a bit." She said softly.</p><p>Y/n hugged her close and stroked her head.</p><p>"Akeno, whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Y/n said softly and she said sadly.</p><p>"My mother, Himejima Shuri, was a priestess born and raised at a Shinto shrine. One day, she met a fallen angel official severely injured from battle and fell in love. And so, I was born. My mother and I were expelled from the Himejima family because of it, but we started a quiet life together with that fallen angel. But those days didn't continue for long. My black wings were detested and alienated me from others. And finally, they tried to eliminate my existence. My mother protected me, her young child." Akeno explained.</p><p>"She...passed away." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"After that, I spent my days running from the hunters. But, in the end I was just a child. There was a limit. When my spirit and body was completely exhausted...I met Rias." She said.</p><p>"So that's how you met." Y/n said looking at her and held her hand.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you my past and put it all behind me. But I can't! There is no way I can call the man who tosses us aside a father!" Akeno said shaking her head.</p><p>"Akeno...I'm afraid you might be wrong about him throwing you and mother away." Y/n started.</p><p>"I don't care about the reason! My mother died because of that man! But...I don't know! I don't know, myself!" She said frustrated and pushed him down.</p><p>She then straddled his and tried to take his top off, but Y/n held her hand.</p><p>"Akeno. Let me show you something." He said and she wondered what it was.</p><p>Y/n put their foreheads together and images began to flow through their minds.</p><p>'I was lonely.' They heard her say.</p><p>A young Akeno sat in the bathtub and saw Baraquiel with his wings out.</p><p>"I don't hate your wings, Father. They're black, but shiny like my hair." Young Akeno said and he smiled.</p><p>"I see. Thank you, Akeno." Baraquiel said with a smile.</p><p>The next image was Akeno sitting on her mother's lap while she was busy with her hair.</p><p>"Hey, mother. Do you think father loves me?" Akeno asked and her mother smiled at her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yes, of course." Shuri said.</p><p>"It would be better if Father was always with us." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>The next image was Shuri protecting her daughter from men that had weapons.</p><p>"This is my treasured daughter! And his, as well!" Shuri said.</p><p>"Shuri. Your heart has also been tainted by the dark and evil angel. It cannot be helped." One man said.</p><p>"Mother!" Akeno shouted and the man swung his blade.</p><p>It was already too late when Baraquiel appeared and took care of the men.</p><p>"No! Mother!" Akeno said sobbing over Shuri's body.</p><p>"Akeno." Baraquiel said turning to her.</p><p>"Don't touch me! Why weren't you with mother?! If you were there, Mother wouldn't have died! Those people told me! It's all because father is a black angel! Black Angel are bad people! I hate it! I hate it! I hate black wings! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate it all!" Young Akeno said and continued to sob.</p><p>'I knew it wasn't Father's fault. But I couldn't stand not saying it. I'm weak. That's why I'm lonely.' Akeno thought and Y/n tighter . "I wanted to see father more. I wanted father to pat me on the head more! I wanted to play with father more! I wanted...I wanted to live with father and mother more." Akeno said and tears ran down their cheeks. "Thank you, N/n." She said cupping his cheeks.</p><p>"All I did was show you your memories. Now, go, Akeno." Y/n said with a smile and she nodded her head.</p><p>Akeno ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. What she didn't see was the dark aura surrounding Y/n.</p><p>"<b>KILl tHem AlL!</b>" The voices of Nevan, Lilith, Albion and Y/n's repeated, becoming more distorted.</p><p>Y/n left eye turned red and his left blue. His room began to shake with books falling off the shelves and windows starting to crack.</p><p>"<b>WhOEvEr DiD iT WiLl SUfFEr A fATe WOrSe tHaN DEaTh.</b>" Y/n said with a distorted voice.</p><p>"<b>You heard what they said. Someone new where they were. Someone had it out for them. Allies. Friends. Maybe even someone close to them hated what they had and took it all away.</b>" The voices said becoming more demonic.</p><p>"<b>Unforgivable!</b>" Y/n said angrily and the windows shattered.</p><p>"Y.../n...Y/n!!" He heard Lilith shout while she shook him and he he immediately snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? Wha?" Y/n asked confused and his aura died down.</p><p>"Don't you remember what you were saying?" Nevan asked concerned.</p><p>"What was I saying?" Y/n asked confused and they both frowned.</p><p>"It seems the effects of that battle with Loki are still lingering." Lilith said concerned.</p><p>"Y/n. You will not use that form, EVER! Do you understand?" Nevan asked with a glare and he gulped nervously.</p><p>"H-HAI!" Y/n shouted and there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Y/n. Are you alright?" Kalawarner asked concerned.</p><p>"Master! Are you dying?! Should I give you CPR?" Katerea asked and the all sweatdropped.</p><p>Y/n clicked his fingers and his room went back to normal.</p><p>"Yeah. Everything is fine." Y/n said.</p><p>Nevan and Lilith then vanished back into Y/n.</p><p>Katerea and Kalawarner entered the room and saw Y/n sitting at the edge of the bed. Katerea then suddenly pounced on him and sat on his lap.</p><p>"Master~" Katerea said lustfully and smashed her lips against his.</p><p>Y/n then heard clicking sounds and found it difficult to move his hands. He looked and saw Kalawarner handcuffed him.</p><p>"Kinky." Y/n said with a smirk. 'I could just break it, but what fun would that be?' He thought and the pushed him down.</p><p>"You've been with Akeno for the entire day, it's our turn now~" Kalawarner said lustfully.</p><p> Meanwhile, outside of the mansion.</p><p>"Are you already going home?" Azazel asked Odin.</p><p>"Hai, I spoke with the various Gods of Japan. I went to the titty bar I've always dreamed of, too." Odin said with a smirk.</p><p>"That wasn't your main goal, was it?" Azazel asked and Baraquiel looked at him while Azazel glanced at the door.</p><p>"Odin-sama. It's almost time." Baraquiel said and Akeno walked out with a bento in her hand. "Akeno?" Baraquiel asked.</p><p>Azazel walked past him and pat his shoulder and Akeno walked up to Baraquiel.</p><p>"This is?" He asked.</p><p>"A lunch box for your long trip. I'm in charge of the household chores right now." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"I see. I will accept this gratefully." He said taking the bento and she nodded her head.</p><p>She walked back inside and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Y/n, dinner is ready." Karin said walking into his room.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be right there." Y/n said with a grunt and gave one hard thrust in Katerea.</p><p>She threw her back in pleasure and climaxed as Y/n released his seed inside her womb. She then fell straight to sleep next Kalawarner who had a satisfied look on her face. Y/n put on a T-shirt and pants. Karin grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, today is simmered meat and potatoes." Y/n said happily and looked at the pot.</p><p>"Hai. I haven't made it in a long time. Please have a taste." Akeno said with a smile on her face. "Here, say Ahh." She said holding up a piece of meat.</p><p>"Ahh~" Y/n said and ate the meat. "Hmm~ Delicious." Y/n said in bliss.</p><p>Akeno cupped his cheeks and gave him deep kiss. Y/n returned the kiss and put his hands on her hips.</p><p>"Thank you, N/n." She said with a smile and he nodded his head.</p><p>Meanwhile, Baraquiel sat on the Gremory train and opened his bento.</p><p>"This is!" He said with wide eyes and took a bite. "Delicious~" he said with a smile on his face. "Just like Shuri's." Baraquiel said and pictured her face.</p><p>**************************</p><p>It was the next day and it was back to school.</p><p>'Summer break is already over. I still wanted to explore the underworld and go out on dates, but I didn't have any time with the training, Loki and the rating game.' Y/n said and sighed sadly.</p><p>'Maybe next time we can just make a gateway there.' Lilith said with a shrug.</p><p>'Are you crazy? Didn't you hear what Rias said? I could be punished severely for that.' Y/n said with a cloud over his head and saw Issei and his friends fighting.</p><p>'Are those idiots always like that?' Nevan asked annoyed.</p><p>"Shut it!" Y/n said and punched all three of them in the gut, making them kneel over.</p><p>"Knowing you all, I'm sure you had a meaningless summer." Aika said with a smirk and her hands on her hips.</p><p>"What did you say?!" The three asked angrily.</p><p>"It's none of your business!" Motohama said angrily.</p><p>"Hey, did you hear? Another transfer student is coming. And I hear she is another beauty." Aika said and they all looked surprised.</p><p>"N-Nani?!" The trio asked surprised.</p><p>'Hmm. Who will be next to fall for the dark knight Sparda.' Lilith said with a smirk.</p><p>'Meh. It's probably someone we know.' Y/n said with a shrug.</p><p>"You better be sure to act right, otherwise handsome over here will steal here." Aika gestured to Y/n and the three glared at him.</p><p>"Aww, thanks Aika." Y/n said with a smile and her glasses began to fog up.</p><p>The bell rang and they made their way to the classroom.</p><p>"Alright class, we have another transfer student." The sensei said with a sigh and everyone began to whisper.</p><p>They door opened up and Xenovia, Issei and Asia couldn't believe their eyes.</p><p>'See. Told you it was someone we know.' Y/n said with smile and looked at the person.</p><p>"My name is Shidou Irina. Please take care of me!" She said happily and all the boys went crazy.</p><p>"Irina?!" Issei asked shocked.</p><p>"Whoa! Kiryuu's information!" Matsuda said excitedly.</p><p>"It was true!" Motohama said happily.</p><p>"Oh, N/n. We're in the same class?" Irina said happily and all the boys glared at Y/n.</p><p>"N/N?!" They all shouted shocked.</p><p>"Hey babe." Y/n said with a smile and she blushed.</p><p>"BABE?!" They all shouted again.</p><p>"Bastard! How do you know that girl?!" Matsuda asked furiously.</p><p>"H-He is my boyfriend." Irina said with a blush and they all gained clouds over their heads.</p><p>"How come he gets all of the girls?" The trio asked themselves sadly.</p><p>***********************</p><p>"I'm glad to see that you're well." Xenovia said with a smile as they were all in the clubroom.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you again." Asia said happily.</p><p>"Me too! Asia! Xenovia!" Irina said and hugged them but they then stepped back. "What's wrong?" She asked them.</p><p>"The cross you have hanging around your neck." Xenovia said.</p><p>"It stings." Asia said.</p><p>"Oh, right. Devils can't stand crosses. I'm sorry." Irina said apologetically and Y/n laughed at her while Koneko sat on his lap.</p><p>"That person is from the church, right?" Gasper asked.</p><p>"Hai. Why is she at this school?" Kiba asked confused.</p><p>The door opened and Rias, Karin and Akeno walked in.</p><p>"Looks like everyone is here." Karin said looking around.</p><p>"Shidou Irina. I welcome you to this school." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>"Rias-san! I mean Rias-buchou. Everyone. Please take care of me." Irina said with a bow.</p><p>"Buchou, what's this?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"I told him we didn't need her." Azazel said appearing behind the couch.</p><p>"Azazel-sensei." Y/n said looking behind him</p><p>"With the Khaos Brigade on the loose, Michael was worried that Fallen Angels and Devils weren't enough to protect the school and volunteerd his forces." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Well, we did form an alliance." Kiba said and Akeno sat next to Y/n.</p><p>"So there's no way we can refuse her." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"You must be at ease now that I, a reincarnated Angel received Michael-sama's blessing, am here!" Irina said and her halo and white angel wings appeared. "Amen!" She said.</p><p>"A self-proclamation?" Issei asked with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"A-Angels are scary!" Gasper said afraid.</p><p>"I'm still surprised that a human can become an angel." Xenovia said looking at Irina's wings.</p><p>"With God's death, new angels can no longer be born. I'm sure they used the same methods that Fallen Angels and Devils use." Azazel explained and Irina's wings disappeared.</p><p>"A High-level angel is King and has a family of cards from Ace to Queen. I was chosen as one of his brave saints." Irina explained</p><p>"I see, we are chess pieces and your are cards." Kiba said.</p><p>"So what card are you, Irina?" Asia asked her.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked. I am an Ace. I was honoured to receive the Ace angel position from Michael-sama. I could die from happiness, Michael-sama." Irina said with her hands in a prayer and closed her eyes.</p><p>"So now, the pillar in Irina's life is Michael-sama." Asia said looking at Xenovia.</p><p>"Yes, you can still be saved even if you lose your master. Just like us." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said happily.</p><p>Irina then hugged Y/n from behind and kissed his cheek with a giggle.</p><p>************</p><p>Y/n and Asia were on their way home after groceries.</p><p>"We really bought a lot." Y/n said looking at all the bags he was carrying.</p><p>"Well, it's Irina's welcome party." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm sure Mom and Dad will be so surprised when they come back home from their holiday. We suddenly have new guests. Three of them." Y/n said looking ahead of him.</p><p>Meanwhile, the rest were all at home.</p><p>"Huh?" Irina asked confused.</p><p>"Rossweisse-san? Why?" Karin asked looking at the sulking Rossweisse.</p><p>"Actually..." Rias started.</p><p>"What? You were left behind?" Irina asked shocked.</p><p>"How terrible! Even though I work so hard for Odin-sama. I worked so hard, but he forgot to take me back with him!" She said with crocodile tears and Akeno put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure he did it for a reason. Perhaps he wanted you to be with Y/n?" Akeno speculated and her eyes went wide.</p><p>"Odin-sama! Thank you!!" Rossweisse shouted with tears in her eyes and they all sweatdropped.</p><p>"Perhaps that's what it was." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>Y/n and Asia then came to a stop by a window that had shoes on display.</p><p>"Come to think of it, isn't the sorts festival coming up?" He asked himself</p><p>"Sports festival?" Asia asked curiously.</p><p>"It's a big sports competition between the classes. Our sports festival is right after the start of the second trimester." Y/n explained and they began to walk.</p><p>"I'm not very good with such things." Asia said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>She then miss stepped and fell forward. Before Y/n could catch her, she was caught by a man.</p><p>"You alright, Asia?" Y/n asked and looked at the man with a blank face.</p><p>"H-Hai. This person saved me." Asia and turned to face the man. "Excuse me. Thank you very much." She said with a smile.</p><p>"We meet again, Asia Argento." The man said and they both looked confused.</p><p>"You're..." Asia started and the man smiled.</p><p>"Good day, Asia. I've come to see you." He said and she took a step back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Diodora Astaroth. What do you want?" Y/n asked with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Have you forgotten who I am?" Diodora asked ignoring Y/n.</p><p>"U-Uhm." Asia said nervously and Y/n pulled her into his chest.</p><p>"What are you saying to my Asia?" Y/n asked with a glare and she turned red.</p><p>"Haven't we met before? Far, far before you met him." Diodora said and Y/n looked at him blankly.</p><p>He then led them to the park where he showed them the scar on his chest.</p><p>"Could it be?" Asia said with wide eyes.</p><p>"That's right. I was the Devil you saved with your Sacred Gear. My name is Diodora Astaroth." He said and covered his scar.</p><p>"We've already established that." Y/n said annoyed.</p><p>"I was so surprised to see you in the Underworld. But it was hard to talk during such a commotion, right? That's why I've come to pick you up." He said and walked up to her.</p><p>"P-Pick me up?" She asked confused and he took a knee.</p><p>"Our meeting and our reunion. I believe it to be fate." He said and kissed her hand.</p><p>"Oi! Da hell you think you're doing with my Asia?!" Y/n asked angrily and pulled her away.</p><p>"I want you to become my wife. I am in love with you." Diodora said and she looked away.</p><p>**********************</p><p>"Diodora is next in line of the prestigious Astaroth family, which produced the current Devil King Beelzebub." Karin explained and Rias looked at Asia.</p><p>"I'm surprised you know him, Asia." Rias said.</p><p>"I don't remember his face well. Many painful things happened during that time." Asia said with a sad smile and Y/n held her hand.</p><p>'I wonder that fool was doing near a Holy place. First she was exiled from the church and that thing with the Fallen.' Y/n thought with a solemnly.</p><p>"He only came as a greeting today and left soon after when I told him that I'm with Y/n." Asia said squeezing his hand.</p><p>"I'm sure he was just excited to meet the girl who saved him again. That just like Diodora, with his sheltered upbringing. Just leave him alone." Rias told them.</p><p>"I understand." Asia said with a smile and there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"The preparations for welcome party are done." Gasper said sticking his head out.</p><p>"Good work. Now let's go." Rias said and they all left the room.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said with a smile and Y/n stared into space.</p><p>"Y/n?" Karin said snapping her fingers and he shook his head.</p><p>"Uh? Oh right. Asia, if that creep shows up again, I'll kick his ass." Y/n said pumping his fist and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai!" She said happily.</p><p>They then all made their way downstairs and all sat around the table that was full of snacks.</p><p>"Once again, I am Shidou Irina. Devils. Until now, I thought of you as my enemies and have hunted you." She started and Gasper paled.</p><p>"Church people are scary." Gasper said afraid.</p><p>"Don't worry. Michael-sama said that we all must get along now. Personally, I wanted to become friends with you all. I hope to work hard as the representative of the Church. Please take care of me!" Irina said with a bow and they all cheered.</p><p>She sat next Y/n who had Koneko sitting on his lap and Rossweisse next to him locking her arm with his as she smiled happily.</p><p>"Our sides have fought with each other for a long time. I'm sure there are some who feel uneasy about the sudden alliance, but all of you working together to fight against Loki served as a great demonstration. I have to thank all of you." Azazel said with a smile and held up his glass.</p><p>"Well, when you put it that way, I'm glad we worked so hard." Y/n said with a smile</p><p>"You're right." Kiba said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Well, I feel bad we weren't able to send any Fallen Angels in." Azazel said apologetically and Kalawarner glanced at Y/n.</p><p>"No. Fallen Angels fought, too. Well, Half of one." Akeno said and hugged Y/n's neck from behind.</p><p>"I see. You're right. Your words just now. I wish he could hear them." Azazel said with a smile and Rias looked at Akeno.</p><p>'Really. Thank Goodness.' She thought and took a sip of her tea.</p><p>She then smiled when Y/n winked her.</p><p>"Oh, right. Y/n." Azazel started and Y/n looked at him. "I went to the underworld for some business yesterday. You're really popular there." He said and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>"Me?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Wow! That's amazing, Y/n-san." Asia said excitedly.</p><p>"Of course. You did go toe to toe with Loki after all." Xenovia said with a smile and Issei hung his head.</p><p>"But I'm the one who finished him." he said to himself sadly and Kiba chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"No, that's not it." Azazel started. "There was a documentary about the true face of the hero who saved the underworld from terrorists." He said and clicked his fingers.</p><p>The TV was switched on and showed Y/n during the battle with Loki.</p><p>"You should learn to shut up." Y/n said coldly as he appeared in front of Loki with Yamato in his hands.</p><p>"Nani?!" Loki asked shocked and Y/n swung his sword.</p><p>Loki was able to erect a barrier in time but was still sent flying through a few mountains. Everyone looked at Y/n shocked.</p><p>"He just hit a God...Like it was nothing." Issei said with a shocked face.</p><p>The next scene was Y/n looking at Vali coldly when they battled at the peace summit.</p><p>"You think you can destroy my family and get away with it?" Y/n asked coldly and his eyes began to glow red and his Devil Trigger form appeared behind him. "Don't get cocky." Y/n said and appeared in front of Vali.</p><p>Everyone watched the scenes with awe and smiles on their faces.</p><p>"It seems your talk about power is a hit. They've even named you the Alpha and Omega." Azazel said and Y/n was impressed.</p><p>"Damn. Sweet name, now I just need it to appear next to me when I meet Dante." Y/n said and they all looked confused.</p><p>"You're especially popular with the little kids. They're even making an image song for you called 'Dark Slayer'" Azazel said and Y/n's eyes widened.</p><p>"Seriously?!" He asked shocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read my crappy book. I know I'm not the best writer ever, but still, thank you very much. I will try my very best to make your reading experience a great one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n sat at his desk while the class discussed the sports festival.</p><p>'Aren't you excited like me? We are famous around the devil realm.' Lilith said happily.</p><p>'Jeez, it's almost like you're a child. But I have to admit, it's pretty sweet. Maybe they'll make a game about us next. I can just see the headlines, 'Y/n's awakening.' Oh Satan Lu, my brain is exploding.' Y/n told her with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Y/n. Will you be willing to do the three-legged race?" Aika asked him.</p><p>"Uh, sure. Why not." Y/n said with a smile and she wrote his name on the board.</p><p>"You're partner will be..." She trailed off and Asia raised her hand with a blush on her face. "Then it's decided." She said writing Asia's name.</p><p>The bell rang and they all changed into their gym wear and made their way to the track.</p><p>"Let's compete, Xenovia." Irina said as they stood by the starting line.</p><p>"I'd love to, Irina." Xenovia said and they got into position.</p><p>They then took off and ran at fast speeds.</p><p>"So fast!" Matsuda said with wide eyes.</p><p>'As expected of a Devil and Angel.' Issei thought.</p><p>"But, if they move that fast..." Motohama started.</p><p>"Yeah, it's hard to see the swaying of their boobs!" Issei shouted.</p><p>"The speed of their boobs need to be just right while exercising!" Matsuda shouted.</p><p>The three were then shut up when Y/n punched them in the gut, making them kneel over and he sighed.</p><p>"Will you three never learn? Perhaps torturing you might fix the problem." Y/n said with an evil smile and they paled.</p><p>He then saw Aika fondling Asia with a perverted smile on her face.</p><p>"Asia! Did your boobs grow bigger during summer break?" Aika asked with steam coming out of her nose.</p><p>"K-Kiryuu! P-Please don't fondle them." Asia said with a red face.</p><p>"Okay. That's enough fondling, Aika. Asia and I have to practice." Y/n said and walked over to the two.</p><p>"H-Hai. See you, Kiryuu." Asia said with a bow and went to Y/n.</p><p>"Oh, I'll be seeing one of you later." Aika said with a smirk and adjusted her glasses.</p><p>"Oh Aika. I hope you will be able to walk properly." Y/n said with a smirk and her glasses began to fog up.</p><p>Y/n went down and tied his left leg with her right.</p><p>"All right Asia, let's go." Y/n said standing up and she nodded her head.</p><p>She wrapped her right arm around his waist and wrapped his left around her shoulder.</p><p>"First, let's try walking slow and get a feel for it first." Y/n said.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said and they began to take small steps.</p><p>"That's it. One, and two, and three. Almost there Asia." Y/n said encouraging her and she began to focus.</p><p>"Like this?" She asked timidly and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah. Just like that. I guess all that training in the Devil realm really paid off." Y/n said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Please don't remind me of that." Asia said with a shudder.</p><p>They then continued to practice for the rest of the period and were surprisingly well-coordinated.</p><p>******************</p><p>Y/n, Asia and Rias sat on the couch at the clubroom with a bunch of letters on the coffee table.</p><p>"Letters?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>"They're all for you, Asia. The sender is Diodora Astaroth." Rias said with a sigh and Y/n furrowed his brows.</p><p>"Since that day, he's been sending me something every single day." Asia said looking down.</p><p>"Movie tickets, invitations to dinner, gifts, and even large items." Rias said.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Asia said apologetically.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, Asia." Y/n said petting her head.</p><p>"He's such a troublesome boy." Rias said rubbing her head.</p><p>"Not only did he propose to Asia, but he's also been doing things like this?" Y/n asked coldly and the letters burst into a blue flame. "Maybe I should rub our relationship in his face and then he'll get the picture." He said crossing his arms and looked at the blue embers.</p><p>'That Diodora. He better watch out for Y/n, he can be real possessive sometimes.' Rias thought and Y/n stood up from the couch.</p><p>"Well, we have to practice for the sports festival." Y/n said and Rias smiled at him.</p><p>"Okay. Try your best." She said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>The two then made their way outside to practice with Xenovia watching over them.</p><p>"Yeah. You guys are looking pretty good." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry about this, Xenovia. I feel bad having you help us practice." Asia said apologetically.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help." Xenovia said waving her hand.</p><p>Y/n and Asia went to the storeroom to put the gear away.</p><p>"I'm so tired." Asia said with a tired sigh.</p><p>"Let's go change in the club room and take a break. I could use some of Akeno's tea right about now." Y/n said with a smile but then the door suddenly closed.</p><p>Y/n and Asia looked back and saw Xenovia by the door.</p><p>"Xenovia-san?" Asia asked confused.</p><p>"What's wrong, Xenovia?" Y/n asked her and she gazed at him in lust.</p><p>'Someone's looking vitamin D.' Lilith said with a sneaker and he sweatdropped.</p><p>'Really? That's what you came up with?' Y/n asked her with a deadpan.</p><p>'Hey! Screw you that was funny.' Lilith said with a pout and Nevan giggled.</p><p>"Oh Y/n~" Xenovia coed and walked up to him with a sway in her hips.</p><p>'Oh shit. Here we go again.' Y/n thought.</p><p>Xenovia grabbed his shirt and smashed her lips and into his. Asia began to blush while watching the kiss and she rubbed her thighs together.</p><p>'Oh my.' Asia thought with a red face.</p><p>Y/n and Xenovia's kiss deepened as he leaned in and put his hands on her waist. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. After a few minutes, they separated from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting them. Xenovia's pupils turned into hearts and half-lidded eyes as she stared at him lustfully.</p><p>Shen pushed him down and began to strip herself of her gym clothes. She was in nothing but her panties and she straddled his waist before grinding on him. She smirked when she felt his length hardened in his pants. She sat up slightly and pulled his pants with his boxers off, gasping as she saw his hardened length spring up from its confines.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So big." She said in awe and began to pump his length.</p><p>Her hand movements were slow and awkward since this was her first time doing this sort of thing. After a few seconds of pumping his length, she got into a rhythm and Y/n groaned softly. He then bucked his hips slightly when she devoured his length, feeling her warm and slippery tongue run along his shaft. </p><p>Asia, not wanting to be left out, was already naked and took his hands in hers, letting him cup her boobs. She gave out a soft moan when Y/n began to squeeze and fondle her bust. Xenovia cupped Y/n balls and began to massage them. Y/n gave out a loud moan as he felt his end coming.</p><p>"Xenovia. I'm cumming." He warned but she just sped up her movements, sucking harder and deepthroated him.</p><p>That was enough to set Y/n off and he blew his load down her throat, releasing rope after rope as she happily swallowed it all. She took his length out of her mouth and stared at Y/n, who began to kiss Asia, with a lust filled grin. She sat on his waist and began to grind her hips on his length, coating it with her pussy juice. When it was wet enough, she sat up slightly and lined up his length with her pussy before dropping down, throwing her head back as she felt his tip penetrate her cervix.</p><p>She panted softly as she felt his length stir her insides up. Xenovia began to slowly bounce up and down, moaning softly as she felt his length heat up inside her. Y/n moaned into his kiss with Asia and began to fondle her boobs, making her separate from the kiss with a loud moan. He then wrapped his right hand around Xenovia's waist and groped her soft ass and he began to suck on Asia's left boobs while his left hand worked the other.</p><p>Xenovia threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Y/n thrust up into her, meeting her bounces as she came down on him. Xenovia then climaxed onto his pelvis when she felt his finger enter her second hole. Asia hugged Y/n's head into her boobs as she too felt her end coming. Y/n began to thrust faster into Xenovia and her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect Ahegao. After a few more hard thrusts and couple more sucks, they all reached their climaxes with Y/n releasing rope after rope of his cum into Xenovia's womb and she climaxed on his pelvis, and Asia releasing onto the floor.</p><p>After a few minutes of panting and her high leaving her, Xenovia sat up slightly and pulled Y/n's length out. His cum seeped out her pussy onto the floor and was amazed how much came out. Y/n's mate marks glowed slightly and he could feel power flow through his body.</p><p>"Woah. I would be amazed if I didn't get pregnant." Xenovia said with a small giggle.</p><p>After cleaning up and getting dressed, the three then made their way back to the clubroom where they all sat on the couches.</p><p>"Rating Game?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"Hai. It's the next match in the next Devil Generation game." Rias said and Gasper went pale.</p><p>"Is there gonna be more garlic?!" He asked with a pale face.</p><p>"So will we be fighting Sairaorg then?" Y/n asked petting Koneko.</p><p>"He's the leading candidate for the championship. His strength is on a completely different level. Well, lucky we won't face him the second round." Rias said assuringly.</p><p>"So the next few matches have already been decided?" Koneko asked her.</p><p>"Hai. The next opponent will be Diodora Astaroth." Rias said and Y/n smirked deviously.</p><p>'We're gonna humiliate him.' Nevan said with a grin.</p><p>A hologram then appeared in front of them and showed Sairoarg fighting Zephydor who sweating nervously.</p><p>'Let's fight one-on-one Sairoarg!" Zephydor said pointing his finger.</p><p>"Anytime." Sairoarg said with a grin and Zephydor grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>"Bastard!" He shouted and his hands began to glow.</p><p>He jumped into the air and began to throw lots of small energy balls. Sairoarg held his hand up and a golden barrier appeared, stopping the blasts in their tracks.</p><p>"NANI?!" Zephydor asked with wide eyes and Sairoarg smirked.</p><p>"It's my turn now." he said and jumped into the air towards Zephydor.</p><p>Zephydor held his hand out and ten magic circles appeared in front of him. Sairoarg cocked his fist back and then punched through all of them. His fist then flew into Zephydor's gut and he coughed out saliva. Sairoarg spun around with his fist still in Zephydor's gut and threw him towards the ground where then landed with a hard thud, creating a big dust cloud.</p><p>"A-Amazing." Issei said shocked. "This is the power of the one who stands above the other young Devils?" He asked with wide eyes and the hologram vanished.</p><p>'Hmm. I would make for a good opponent.' Y/n said impressed.</p><p>"Even though he is a substitute, Zephydor is not weak." Rias explained.</p><p>"Substitute?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"The original successor in his family died of an accident." Rias said</p><p>"In the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremoy is ranked third, Astaroth is Ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of the average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match." Akeno explained.</p><p>"But only Sairoarg Bael is excelling. That's what that means, right Buchou?" Issei asked and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai. He is a monster. It's said that maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game. In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him." Rias said and Y/n put his hand to his chin.</p><p>'I see. Damn, I already want to fight him.' Y/n thought pumped.</p><p>"After we fight Diodora, we'll be facing Sairoarg." Rias said with a serious face and everyone went dead quiet.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Y/n asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded her head.</p><p>"But what about Glasya-labolas? Aren't we gonna fight them?" Issei asked confused.</p><p>"Zephydor was crushed in his match against Sairoarg. His soul was carved with fear in his fight with Sairoarg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairoarg crushed his mind, spirit and heart. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth." Karin explained with a solemn face.</p><p>"First we need to focus on the next match. We will also watch the video of the Astorath whom we will be fighting next. I heard they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares." Rias said and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>"Seekvaira lost?!" He asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah. I never thought that she would lose." Rias said with a solemn face and a green magic circle appeared on the floor.</p><p>"A magic circle?" Koneko asked on guard.</p><p>"Astaroth." Rias said with a frown.</p><p>"Good day, everyone. I'm Diodora Astaroth." He said with his usual smile on his face and Y/n glared at him.</p><p>Diodora sat on one of the couches and Rias sat across him while the others stood behind her.</p><p>"Allow me to get straight to the point. I would like to trade Bishops." He said and Asia held Y/n's hand.</p><p>"No! Does he mean me?!" Gasper asked with a pale face.</p><p>"Of course not." Issei said knocking his head.</p><p>"You wish for Asia?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes and Asia's eyes went wide while Diodora's smile went wider.</p><p>"You're quick on the uptake. It's not a bad trade." Diodora said and Rias held her hand up.</p><p>"Sorry. I have no interest in trading. Asia is a valuable Devil in my household. I also think of her as my little sister." Rias said with a smile and tears threatened to fall from Asia's eyes.</p><p>"Buchou." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Trying to get the woman you proposed to through a trade. Do you really understand what courtship is?" Rias asked with a small red aura that appeared around but disappeared the second it came.</p><p>'Buchou is about to blow.' Issei thought nervously.</p><p>Diodora looked at her with a straight face but then smiled.</p><p>"I understand. I will go back for today, but I will not give up." He said and walked to Asia.</p><p>He was about to take Asia's hand but Y/n pulled her into his chest.</p><p>"Mine." Y/n said with a distorted voice and Diodora scowled at him.</p><p>"I see. I understand." Diodora said and pointed at Y/n. "Dark Knight Sparda. I will defeat you in the next Game. After that, I hope you will accept my love, Asia." He said with a smile and then disappeared.</p><p>'Oh it's on, Dora.' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>*******************</p><p>Everyone except Y/n and Koneko sat around the dinner table.</p><p>"Are Y/n-san and Koneko-chan still doing their devil work?" Asia asked Akeno.</p><p>"Yes. They suddenly got requests." Akeno said with a smile.</p><p>"Being a Devil is hard work." Rossweisse said impressed.</p><p>"Even Rias?" Irina asked.</p><p>"She is currently planning for the Rating Game in her room." Karin said and Asia's widened.</p><p>"Asia, don't worry. Y/n will definitely protect you." Xenovia said putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hai. We have Y/n on our side." Akeno said with a smile and Asia nodded her head.</p><p>"H-Hai! You're right." Asia said.</p><p>"I can see why everyone trusts Y/n." Irina said with a blush on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not a stretch to say we're all here now because of Y/n." Xenovia said and Kalawarner nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai." She said with a smile on her face. I feel bad that we haven't thanked him for all he's done." Kalawarner said and Katarea beamed up.</p><p>"I know how we can thank him." She said with a lustful grin and they all looked at each with smirks.</p><p>Meanwhile, Y/n and Koneko were finished with their pacts and were on their way home.</p><p>"Whaah. Finally done." Y/n said while stretching.</p><p>"Good work today, Senpai." Koneko said with a smile and jumped on his back. "Now mush." She said with a giggle.</p><p>"Yes, M'lady." He said wiggling his eyebrows and they both burst out into laughter.</p><p>"You two look you're having a fun time." They heard a familiar voice say and they looked up at the roof. "Long time no see." Kuroka said with a small wave and Koneko beamed up in happiness.</p><p>"Kuroka-neechan." She said happily and got off Y/n's back while Kuroka landed in front of them.</p><p>Koneko jumped into Kuroka arms and gave her a hug.</p><p>"Hello, Shirone." Kuroka said hugging her sister.</p><p>"So what are you doing here?" Y/n asked walking up to her.</p><p>"We thought we might pay you a visit." They heard another familiar voice say.</p><p>"Oh great. What do you want Vali? Another beating perhaps." Y/n said with a serious face.</p><p>"Heh. Maybe next time. I heard you're participating in a Rating Game?" Vali asked with a smirk and Yamato appeared in Y/n's hand. "Your opponent is the heir to the Astaroth family. Be careful around him." Vali continued and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"You saw the recording right? The match between the House of Astorath and the princes from the Arch-Duke." Vali said and Y/n furrowed his brows.</p><p>'Yeah. He does have a point. That fight was definitely not right. Diodora was the only one that fought on the frontlines while his peerage supported him. Seekvaira and her peerage are very strong so there was no way she would lose against one person. Something is not right."' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those high-class Devils if it's coming from my mouth. But I thought that it might be okay for you to know." Vali said and a magic glyph appeared below them.</p><p>"See you later Shirone. N/n." Kuroka said and kissed his lips.</p><p>The two then disappeared and Koneko looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go home." He said bending down in front of her.</p><p>She then blushed and climbed on his back.</p><p>"Mush. Mush." She said and Y/n made howling sounds.</p><p>The two ran through the streets of Kuoh while bursting out in laughter.</p><p>When Y/n entered his home, he saw the most glorious sight he's ever seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n gazed upon this sight and wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>"Hm. Eroi." Y/n said with a nod.</p><p>"Welcome home, N/n." Rias said with a seductive smile.</p><p>"Would you like dinner first?" Karin asked hugging his left arm in her boobs.</p><p>"Or a bath?" Akeno asked hugging his right arm.</p><p>"Or..." Rossweisse started and put her boobs on his chest with a blush.</p><p>"Would you like us?" They asked in synch and their boobs bounced.</p><p>Y/n gained a devious smirk on his face.</p><p>**************</p><p>Y/n sat naked against the headboard of his bed with a naked Rias laying against him with her back on his chest. ARound him laid all his lovers with satisfied faces and cum leaking from their holes.</p><p>"I see. So that's what Vali told you. If he entered this town, then we should have known about it. But we can't find them at all. A technique to eliminate your own presence? A certain application of the Senjutsu? Or did they use Kuroka's space barrier?" Rias asked and a small magic circle appeared by her ear. "I will report about this to Onii-sama and Azazel just in case." She said and began to report.</p><p>Y/n wrapped his arm around her waist and began to kiss her nape.</p><p>"Hmm~. We should also be on high alert about Diodora. It's not like I believe in what Vali said, but there is a need to be on alert about it." She said and interlocked their fingers. "Now then. Shall we continue~?" Rias asked seductively and Y/n smirked. "Oh right. A guest appearance request came for you from the underworld Tv studio." She said and Y/n lifted her up by her thighs.</p><p>"Guest appearance?" He asked confused and entered her again.</p><p>Rias threw head back with a loud moan as she felt his length stir her insides up.</p><p>"I-It'll be before the Rating Game. Now fuck me!" She said and began to moan.</p><p>****************</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm reporting to you by this communication system, SIrzechs. It's about the mysterious death of the heir of Glasya-Labolas and the increase of Diodora Astaroth's demonic power." A hologram of Azazel said.</p><p>"So it was related like I though. The devils have still many troubles even now." Sirzechs thought with a solemn face.</p><p>"I still don't have any evidence, but if we were to believe in Vali's warning the Diodora is..." Azazel then trailed off. "Looks like we need to do that plan which we discussed after all. Man, I already feel down because of one of the guys with me had a certain event.</p><p>"I heard about it. It seems like one of the leaders of the Grigori got married." Sirzechs said with a smile.</p><p>"Man, everyone is rushing things. Not just that, but they were having 'fun' with women from different factions behind my back. Shit! I'm I the only single guy left?!" Azazel asked frustrated and Sirzechs chuckled.</p><p>"How about you settle down with someone now, Azazel?" Sirzechs suggested and he shrugged.</p><p>"Don't wanna. I'm a man who lives by his interests. There are plenty of women!" Azazel said with a smirk and Sirzechs shook his head with a smile.</p><p>"Anyway, that plan. I trust you with it." Sirzechs said with a serious face.</p><p>"Yeah. Leave it to me. Though, we would be having them go through harsh things." Azazel said and they both gained a solemn look.</p><p>************</p><p>Y/n was in front of the mirror adjusting his dark slayer clothes.</p><p>'Hmm. Looking hot there, N/n.' Lilith said impressed.</p><p>'Are you okay? I wear this every time I fight.' Y/n said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>'Meh. I never really took the time notice.' Lilith said with a shrug.</p><p>Y/n then felt a pair of boobs on his back.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Rias asked hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I thought that I would wear this for the interview." Y/n said looking over his shoulder at her.</p><p>"Ufufu. No matter how many times I see it, it makes you look more handsome. Come on. Everyone is waiting downstairs." She said and he nodded his head.</p><p>They made their way downstairs and saw everyone.</p><p>"Have a safe trip." Kalawarner said with a smile and kissed Y/n's cheek.</p><p>"Don't be gone too long." Katerea told him and pecked his lips.</p><p>A magic glyph appeared below them and they disappeared. When they appeared, they were greeted by lots of people wearing suits.</p><p>"We are glad you are here. Karin Gremory-sama. Rias Gremory-sama and her servants. Please come this way." The producer said and they all went to the top using the elevator.</p><p>As they walked through the corridor, Y/n and Issei saw a picture of Rias and Karin on one of the walls.</p><p>'Uhwah. They really are famous in the underworld.' Y/n said impressed but then noticed a familiar person.</p><p>"Oh, Sairoarg. So you were here too." Rias said with a smile.</p><p>Sairaorg had a noble jacket rested on his shoulder and standing behind him was a beautiful blonde-haired woman. The woman glanced at Y/n and her face gained a red tint.</p><p>"Rias. Are you also getting interviewed?" Sairaorg asked her.</p><p>"Hai. Have you already finished Sairoarg?" Rias asked.</p><p>"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. I saw your match." He said and Rias raised an eyebrow. "No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear.  We don't know what will happen, and what it can do. I have learnt many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. However-" Sairoarg said and put his hand on Y/n's shoulder. "I desire to fight you with only pure power." He said and they both grinned.</p><p>"Argh. Boys." The blonde woman said and Y/n looked at her.</p><p>"Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Y/n asked her and she blushed a bit.</p><p>"I-It's Kuisha Abaddon. Queen of Sairaorg Bael." She said with a stutter and Y/n kissed the back of her hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you. You can call me Y/n Sparda." He said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>"Come one, Kuisha." Sairoarg said over his shoulder and she snapped out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Uh. See you later Y/n." She said and ran off after Sairoarg.</p><p>"Wow. You already flirting with the first woman you see." Issei said with a deadpan and Y/n just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>After Sairoarg left, they made their way to the dressing room and left their bags there. They were then taken to what looked like a studio, but they were still preparing and the staff were still doing work. A lady then walked up to Rias to greet her.</p><p>"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of UnderWorld broadcast Studio 1. I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview..." The woman started and began to discuss the plans with Rias.</p><p>"I-I-I want to go home!" Gasper shouted with a pale face as he hid behind Y/n who just deadpanned.</p><p>"There will also be questions asked for the other group members, but please don't be nervous about it." The woman said to them. "Uhm. Is Kiba Yuuto-san and Himejima AKeno-san here?" She asked and the two stepped up.</p><p>"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto." He said with a smile.</p><p>"And I'm Himejima Akeno." She said and they both raised their hands.</p><p>"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you two for the interview. Both of you are increasing in popularity." The lady said.</p><p>"Are you serious?!" Issei asked out loud and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai. Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno-san is getting more male fans." The lady said and Y/n's eyes twitched.</p><p>'W-Well, it is to be expected. She is beautiful and those fans are probably all M's.' Y/n thought and Lilith and Nevan giggled.</p><p>'Somebody is jealous!' The two said in synch and a vein popped on Y/n's head.</p><p>"You don't have to worry. I only have eyes for you, N/n. So I won't go to another person." Akeno said with a giggled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"And who are the others, Hyoudou Issei-san and Y/n Sparda?" The lady asked.</p><p>"That would be me, Y/n Sparda." He said raising his hand.</p><p>"I'm Hyoudou Issei." he said also raising his hand and the woman looked at him curiously.</p><p>"Uuuuh, you are?" She asked questionably and he anime fell.</p><p>"Um. I am a pawn, Hyoudou Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor." Issei said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Ah. You are. Your armoured form had a strong impression, so I couldn't tell Hyoudou-san in a normal state." The lady said with a smile. "Y/n Sparda will also have an interview in a different Studio. You famous as being the 'Dark Knight Sparda'." She continued and Issei jaw hit the flaw. "You've become very popular amongst the teens. It seems like you are called 'The Alpha and Omega' amongst them. You said 'Slay all' in the match against Sitri correct? That was broadcasted during snack time in the Underworld. And it became very popular among the teens who saw that, so they also began to call you 'Thot Slayer.'" She said and Y/n puffed out his chest.</p><p>'See that Lu, Nevan. How about that. Thot Slayer of Kuoh. It has a good ring to it.' Y/n said with a smirk and they both groaned.</p><p>"Then, Sparda-san, please follow me to the different studio. I will guide you." The woman said handing him a script and her nodded his head.</p><p>**************************</p><p>After the recording, they all relaxed in the dressing room. It was obvious everyone was nervous as well. The program was a collection of questions towards Rias from beginning to end. 'How was the match against Sitri? What will you do now? Is there any Youth Devil you have your attention on?' Such questions. Rias answered them all with a smile and she acted with elegance. Her family might also watch it, so she couldn't show anything shameful.</p><p>When the questions moved onto Kiba after that, there were cries of the female fans. His popularity among the audience was the real deal. Even during Akeno's turn, male fans were shouting 'Akeno-sama!' much Y/n's annoyance. When it was Y/n's turn, the females began to faint at the sight of the half Incubus, and teens began to yell 'Thot Slayer' and 'Dark Slayer.'</p><p>"By the way, N/n. What were you asked to be filmed at the other studio?" Karin asked him eating a snack.</p><p>"It's sort of a secret. The staff also asked me not to tell people who are close to me as well." Y/n said without looking from the book that he was reading.</p><p>"Hmm. I guess we'll be looking forward to it." Rias said with a smile on her face.</p><p>They were about to leave but then the door was suddenly opened.</p><p>"Is Y/n-sama here?" They heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>"Ravel Phenex. What brings you here?" Y/n asked with a smile and when she saw him she began to blush furiously.</p><p>She then pushed a basket towards him and glanced away.</p><p>"T-This! It is a cake. My second eldest brother has a television programme in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!" She said with a red face and all the girls giggled at her reaction.</p><p>Y/n looked in the basket and his eyes went wide.</p><p>"Chocolate cake! My favourite! Did you make this?" He asked her with a wide smile and she began to smile uncontrollably.</p><p>"O-Of course! I have confidence if it is a cake. A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake." Ravel said with a red face.</p><p>"Thank you. But you could have made it for me when we have tea like we promised." Y/n told her and she shook her head.</p><p>"I won't do anything to disturb you. You have a match with the House of Astaroth coming up soon, correct? So I won't waste your time. But I thought maybe I can just give you a cake. You should be grateful." She said puffing her chest out.</p><p>'Ooo. Somebody is Tsun Tsun.' Lilith said with a giggle.</p><p>"Thanks, Ravel." Y/n said gratefully and kissed her forehead.</p><p>She then turned redder than Rias' hair and fire appeared on the top of her head.</p><p>"T-Then I will be leaving here." She said softly and left the room. "Y/n-sama, for the next match, will be cheering for you!" She said in a hurry and ran out of the room.</p><p>After they were done with the interviews, Y/n and their way home.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Y/n stood in the changing room of the big bath located on the first basement floor in his house. He had a nice bath after having a lengthy training session with Nevan and Lilith. Y/n walked out of the training room with his towel around his neck but then saw one of the lights were on.</p><p>'Hmm? Are mom and dad back from holiday?' He asked himself and opened the door that led to the training room.</p><p>He looked inside and saw Xenovia wielding Durandal and Ascalon and she wearing her gym clothes. She had a serious face but then smiled when saw Y/n leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"Y/n." She said and wiped the sweat off her forehead.</p><p>"Yo. You busy practising?" He asked walking up to her.</p><p>"Yeah. Since the game is coming up." She said resting Durandal on her shoulder.</p><p>"Didn't you also train at dawn? It's not good to push yourself so much. You could strain your body." Y/n said concerned and she looked down.</p><p>"I am weaker, after all. Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me, In terms of simple talents, Kiba had more talent than me." She said and her eyes held jealousy.</p><p>"What are you talking about. You two are both amazing." Y/n said with a small and she returned one.</p><p>"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything. That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down any more." Xenovia said with a serious face.</p><p>'So it's about her loss against Tsubaki who posses a counter-type Sacred Gear.' Y/n thought with a sigh and leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Do you want to become a Maou, Y/n?" Xenovia asked and stared into space.</p><p>"Perhaps. But first I have to goals to accomplish. First is to become stronger than everyone in this world. The second is to build up the 69th pillar to its former glory. All Sucubi and Incubi have either gone into hiding or on the verge of extinction." Y/n said with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"Then that means you will be going solo from Buchou, right? To stand at a greater height." She said and Y/n looked at the ceiling.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not." He said cryptically.</p><p>"Asia said that she will be following you."</p><p>"Oh yeah. We did promise to be together forever. Then again, I made that promise with everyone as well." Y/n said with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Then I'll be coming along as well." Xenovia said with a smile and he shook his head with a smile.</p><p>"Heh. Maybe I could use more company." Y/n said and she giggled.</p><p>"Somehow, talking with you made the nervousness inside me disappear." Xenovia said and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>"Goodnight, N/n." She said with a smile and left the training room.</p><p>******************</p><p>The day of the match</p><p>"It's about time." Rias said with a serious face and stood up from her desk.</p><p>Everyone was gathered in the ORC room late at night. Asia was wearing her nun outfit, Xenovia was in her usual erotic battle wear and Y/n was wearing his dark slayer clothes. Everyone else was wearing their Academy Uniform. A teleport glyph appeared below them and they waited to be transported.</p><p>'Our opponent is Dora the Explorer. The noble house where the current Beelzebub came from. I don't know what kind of power he used, but was capable of going at his enemy by himself directly with his enormous amount of demonic-power.' Y/n thought with a serious face and Asia held his hand.</p><p>The magic glyph glowed and they all disappeared. When they appeared, they saw that they were at a very spacious place that was lined up with thick pillars.</p><p>"This is weird. There's no announcement." Rias said with a serious face. </p><p>A magic circle then appeared not far from them.</p><p>'Eh?! Diodora?! Don't tell me we have to battle at this distance?!' Issei thought nervously and everyone got into a stance.</p><p>More magic circles then began to appear around them and they were surrounded.</p><p>"It isn't that symbol of Astaroth!" Kiba said taking a stance with his sword in both hands.</p><p>"None of the magic circles are similar. Except..." Akeno trailed off and lightning crackled in her hands.</p><p>"They're all devils. But if memory is correct..." Rias started and she was surrounded by a red aura.</p><p>Many devils appeared and glared at the group while they surrounded them. There were more than a thousand of them.</p><p>"Judging from their magic circles, they are affiliated with the Old Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade." Rias said and Y/n's eyes were shadowed by his hair.</p><p>"The blood relative of the annoying fake Maou, Gremory. I will have you perish here." One Devil provoked.</p><p>"Kyaa!" The heard a scream from behind and they turned to see Diodora floating in the air with Asia in his arms</p><p>"Hey Rias Gremory. And Dark Knight Sparda. I will take Asia with me." He said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Let go of Asia, you shit!" Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"And what is the meaning of this?! Aren't  we supposed to play the game?!" Issei asked angrily and Diodora smiled evilly.</p><p>"Are you dumb? This isn't a game. All of you will die here by them. The agents of the Khaos Brigade. No matter how powerful all of you are, you won't be able to take on this many numbers of high-class devils right? Hahaha! So die! Perish right away." He said with a smirk and Rias glared at him.</p><p>"Are you telling me that you are connected to the Khaos Brigade? A scum. And you even defiled the game, so death would be fitting for you! More than that, you try to take away my adorable Asia away from me." Rias said and her aura grew bigger.</p><p>"If I were to stay with them, then it seemed like I can do anything I want whenever I want. Well, struggle as much as you want. I will become one with Asia while you are busy with them then. You what I mean? Dark Knight, I will make Asia mine. If you are able to follow me, then come to the depth of the shrine. You would be able to see something magnificent." He said with a smirk and Y/n glared at him in hate.</p><p>Y/n then appeared in front of Diodora with Yamato in his hand and slashed towards his head, but before the blade could come any closer, he suddenly vanished. Y/n landed on the ground with a hard thud.</p><p>"ASIAAA!!!" He shouted angrily a punched the ground.</p><p>The ground then shattered underneath him and he glared at all the devils that surrounded them.</p><p>"Y/n! Calm down. We need to take care of the enemies right in front of us first! Let's go save Asia after that." Rias said with a serious face.</p><p>Jet black lightning appeared from the sky and struck Y/n. Y/n entered his devil trigger and took a stance.</p><p>"Eliminate all." He said and when he drew his sword he vanished.</p><p>Slashes began to appear all around and Y/n appeared were was before. He sheathed his sword and every Khaos Brigade member burst into red mist.</p><p>"Oof. Thank goodness I just appeared." They heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>They turned and saw Odin stroking his beard.</p><p>"Odin-sama? What are you doing here?" Rias asked surprised.</p><p>"Hmm. It will be long to explain it, but to put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade. The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old Maou Faction behind the shadows. He must've received the snake from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it would be dangerous for some of you guys, right? So you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside." Odin explained.</p><p>"Then how did you enter here geezer?" Issei asked.</p><p>"When I gave one of my eyes to the Mimisbrunner, I became familiar with these types of demonic-power, magic and other spells. The same applies for barriers too." He said and showed his missing left eye which seemed to be a crystal that was put inside.</p><p>"The enemy is the Chief God of the north! Our name will rise if take his neck!" One devil shouted and more began to appear.</p><p>The began to shoot various magic but Odin just tapped his staff on the ground and a barrier appeared around them.</p><p>"Hohoho. Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give you this. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do to that brat afterwards." Odin said and handed them communication devices. "Go. Leave this place to this Geezer and run towards the shrine." He said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>'Don't worry Asia, I'm coming for you and I'm gonna kill that bastard!' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go, leave this place to this Geezer and run towards the Shrine. I'm saying this Geezer will be standing in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege you know?" Odin said pointing his rod at them and a small silver aura appeared around them. "That will protect all of you until the Shrine. Now go, go." He told them.</p><p>"But Geezer! Will you be okay just by yourself?" Issei asked in concern.</p><p>"For a baby who has only lived for a decade or so to worry about me..." Odin said with an energetic smile. "Gungnir." He muttered and a spear appeared in his left hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The spear then shot a yellow beam while Odin swung and many explosions appeared in the sky. Issei's jaw dropped onto the floor at the sight of all the destruction the spear created.</p><p>"You know, Geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist devils. Come at me with all your might. This Geezer here is stronger than you can imagine." Odin said with a grin.</p><p>"I apologize! I will leave this place to you." Rias said to Odin. "We will run towards the shrine!" She said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>They then ran towards the shrine at full speed and Odin resumed his battle with the Devils. When they entered the Shrine, they put the communication devices on their ears and then heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that geezer Odin." He said. "I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are ar, and the special field where the VIP room is, are flooded with Devils from the Old-Maou faction. But this is something we anticipated beforehand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old-Maou faction." Azazel explained.</p><p>'I see. So even the observers are also having a hard time, huh. More than that, what did he mean he anticipated it? You mean they purposely let us go into this trap?!' Y/n thought angrily.</p><p>"Lately, those who are related to the current Maou started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. It was told that the heir of Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality, the Old-Maou factions killed him." Azazel said.</p><p>'So the Yankee's relative was killed by the Khaos-Brigade. Was he targeted because he had the same blood as the current Maou?' Issei thought.</p><p>"And the mastermind behind it is the descendants of the Old Beelzebub and Old Asmodeus. By terrorising this game, they tried to shake the world as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Maou. There isn't a better anticipation's could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares." Azazel said.</p><p>"Then the real reason why Diodora's demonic power increased more than before is?" Rias asked him.</p><p>"He must have borrowed Ophis' power. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the game. That's why by adding that with the incident with Glasya-Labolas, we anticipated that something would happen in this match. But they didn't change their plan at all. To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything is fine I suppose. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old-Maou faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the world. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate for this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the factions are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the Old-Maou faction Devils." Azazel continued and Y/n grit his teeth in anger.</p><p>'So they couldn't have told us anything?! If they would've told this all would've been over already!' He thought angrily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rias. I said war wouldn't happen that often, but it turned out like this. We made you guys fall in such danger. We wanted to have them move before the start of the game. We thought they would appear then, and like we thought it did. But it's certain that we sent you to a dangerous zone. I thought of this plan by persuading Sirzechs. I wanted to bring out the Old-Maou faction no matter what." Azazel said with a solemn tone.</p><p>"What would have you done if we died in the process?" Issei asked him.</p><p>I was planning to take proper responsibility for it. If my life needs to make up for it, then I would have done that." Azazel said with a serious tone.</p><p>"Azazel." They heard Y/n say coldly and they all gulped out the menacing aura he was giving off. "If anyone here dies today, I'll be coming for your head personally." He said with a cold voice. "Dora took Asia, so we will go and save her." Y/n said and began to walk further in the shrine.</p><p>"Do you know what kind of situation it is right now?!" Azazel asked angrily.</p><p>"Asia is my family! I'm not gonna lose her because of your incompetence!" Y/n said seriously.</p><p>"Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue forward inside the shrine to save Asia. The game is cancelled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!" Rias said with a serious face.</p><p>"Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our power against those who do suspicious actions within the Three-Great-Power alliance correct? Do you know Diodora showed rebellious actions towards the current Devil Society?" Akeno asked with a smirk and he sighed.</p><p>"Geez! You guys are stubborn brats. Well, okay then. This time there aren't any restrictions. That is why there isn't anything which I will hold your powers back. Go and rampage to your heart's content! Especially Issei! Show them the power of the Red Dragon to that traitorous brat, Diodora!" Azazel said with a smirk and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Osu!" Issei said determinedly.</p><p>"Lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started to get the gist about their plan. In other words, their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing it." Azazel said.</p><p>"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?" Rias asked curiously.</p><p>"Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. Even if you guys get in a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you so keep that in mind. Be careful." He said seriously.</p><p>"Koneko, can you find Asia?" Rias asked her and she pointed to the end of the shrine while her cat ears twitched.</p><p>"I can sense Asia-senpai and Diodora Astaroth from there." Koneko said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>They then ran towards the Shrine depths at full speed. When they entered the shrine, it was a very spacious place. It was one long hall with giant pillars on the side. They then all felt a presence and they all took a stance. Ten people wearing robes then appeared.</p><p>"Hey, Rias Gremory and her servants." Diodora's voice echoed throughout the shrine. "Hahaha, Dark Knight. You won't find me no matter whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the other end of another shrine for all of you. Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been cancelled. Let's have a match while using our pieces. The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my Pawns that have promoted to Queen. Hahaha! It's 8 Queens from the beginning but that is okay, right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young Devil famous for possessing powerful servants." He said with a dark smile and Y/n grit his teeth.</p><p>"Fine. I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your head, just how powerful my group is." Rias said with a smirk and Issei's eyes widened.</p><p>"Is it okay to agree to the enemy's suggestions?" He asked unsure.</p><p>"We should agree to it. They have Asia as their hostage." She said with a serious face and pointed at Y/n. "N/n. Do it." She said and he nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n walked up to the pawns with a serious face and Diodara just chuckled.</p><p>"You might be strong, Dark knight. But against 8 Pawns promoted to Queen, you're nothing." Diodora said with a smirk.</p><p>"Then I'll join them." He said with a smirk and they all looked at him curiously. "This my first using this, but here goes. Promotion Queen!" Y/n said and a violent red and blue aura shot out of him that cracked the ground around him.</p><p>The wind whipped violently and everyone struggled to keep their balance.</p><p>"If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise." Y/n said and entered his devil trigger. "It's time, to die!" He said and entered a stance. </p><p>Y/n vanished as soon as he drew his sword and millions of slashes appeared around the area. He then reappeared where he was before and sheathed his sword. The 8 pawns the burst into red mist. Y/n looked and saw Xenovia defeated one rook while duel wielding Ascalon and Durandal and Koneko defeated the other rook.</p><p>'Now all that's left is the Queen, 2 Bishops and Dora.' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>"Let's get going." Rias said and walked to the next shrine where they then saw three enemies.</p><p>"If my memory from the video is correct, they are the two bishops and the Queen." Kiba speculated with his hand on his chin.</p><p>"We're waiting for you, Rias Gremory-sama." The Queen said taking off her hood, revealing a blonde woman with blue eyes.</p><p>"Ara ara. I will be going then." Akeno said with a smile and stepped forward.</p><p>"The remain knights would be enough with just Yuuto. I will fight as well." Rias said stepping forward.</p><p>"Ara, Buchou. It would be enough with just me." Akeno said licking her finger and Rias crossed her arms.</p><p>"What are you saying? Even if you learnt how to use Holy-Lightning, overdoing it is a taboo, you know? Rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimise our damage." Rias said with a huff and Y/n got an idea.</p><p>"Hey, Akeno!" Y/n shouted and she looked at him. "If you were to defeat them with ease, next week we can do THAT." He said with a smirk.</p><p>"Will that really work?" Issei asked curiously.</p><p>"Just give it a sec." Y/n said with a smirk and then they heard a loud moan.</p><p>They all looked at Akeno who had a red face and was breathing heavily. The area around them then began to crackle with lightning and Akeno was surrounded by a holy-lightning aura.</p><p>"Ufufu. UFUFUFU! I can finally do THAT with N/n." Akeno said with a red face.</p><p>"Rias. We can finally do the THING you always wanted to do." Y/n said and steam came out of her ears.</p><p>"G-Game on Akeno!" Rias said and began to smile uncontrollably.</p><p>"Ara ara, Buchou. Don't be too sad if you lose." Akeno said with a smirk and the Queen got irritated. </p><p>"You two! Stop this, for Satan's sake! Don't ignore us for fighting over a man!" The Queen shouted and they glared at her.</p><p>"SHUT UP!" Akeno and Rias shouted in synch.</p><p>The two then released their magic that created a big explosion and a huge dust cloud. Everything around was destroyed and the Queen and the two Bishops laid on the floor with smoke coming from their bodies.  The two then looked at Y/n with red faces.</p><p>"I expected my reward!" They both said and Y/n nodded his head with a sweatdrop.</p><p>They then made their way further into the shrine. They stepped in the area where Diodora's knights are supposed to be waiting but were surprised when they saw someone familiar.</p><p>"Heya! It's been a while." Said the person.</p><p>"Freed!" Issei said with a glare.</p><p>"You thought 'This guy was alive?', right, Issei-kun? Yes, YES. I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly you know?" Freed said with his usual crazy smile.</p><p>"Stop reading my mind, you shitty priest!!" Issei said furious and began to look around.</p><p>"Hmm, are you perhaps looking for the two knights?" Freed asked with a creepy smile. " I ate them." he said licking his lips and Koneko narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"That person has quit being human." She said in disgust and Freed began to laugh maniacally.</p><p>"Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shit Vali! And I got fired by that Rotten Azazel!!" Freed said and his body grew a bit bigger, with his priest clothes ripping and horns appeared on his body."The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are the guys from the Khaos Brigade. They! They said that they would give me powers, and what did I geeeeet!! Kuhahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! HAHAHAHAH!!" He continued and a single batwing appeared on his back and a Ginat arm also grew on his back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In his mouth, sharp fangs appeared and his face resembled that of a dragon.</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!! By the way, did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat. Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently he has a fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! Yes, the ones you call nuns!" Freed said and Y/n began to walk up to him with his eyes shadowed. "And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I'm trying to say? His servants Devils that Y/n-kun and the others defeated just earlier were all former believes of the Church! The same could be said for the girls at his house! All of them are famous nuns and Holy-maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think?!" He continued.</p><p>"Shut up." Y/n said softly.</p><p>"The Devil rich boy seduced women from the church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why Devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate Holy-maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devil whisper!" Freed said with a smirk.</p><p>"Wait. Then Asia was..." Issei started with wide eyes.</p><p>"The one who wrote the scenario of Asia getting kicked out of the Church is none other then Diodora Astaroth. The scenario goes like this. One day, a Devil Rich boy who loves to have sex with nuns found himself his ver ideal, Bushoujou Holy-Maiden. He couldn't help but wanting to have sex with her ever since he saw her. But he thought it would be hard to take her away from the Church, so he used a different plan to make that girl his. The Holy-Maiden is a very, very kind girl. I got advice from someone who is knowledgeable with Sacred Gear that 'That Sacred Gear possed by the Holy-Maiden can even heal devils'. So the rich boy put his attention there. 'Maybe she will get kicked out of the church if another believer sees her healing me'. Even if a scar is left, it would still be alright if I can have sex with her! That's the way and is how that rich boy lives!" Freed said with a disturbing laugh.</p><p>An image of Asia's smile then went through his head.</p><p>"She will get exiled from the Church which she believed in, then her life will get ruined and she won't believe in God, and then she will come to me. That's what he was thinking. HAHAHAHA!!! Even the painful experience for the Holy-Maiden is a spice for that rich boy! He will save them from the depths of despair, and then rape them! He will rape both their body and heart! And that was the best and ultimate entertainment for him! He had been raping and making the girls from the Church his own! So the rich boy, Diodora Astaroth-kun, is a devil who loves to fuck strong believers of the Church! Hahahaha!" Freed continued and Y/n's body began to tremble with rage.</p><p>Kiba then put his hand on Y/n's shoulder.</p><p>"Y/n-kun. I know how you feel. But you should keep that feeling for Diodora Astaroth." Kiba said and Y/n grit his teeth.</p><p>"Are you saying I should be quiet about it." He said softly and Kiba walked past him and his holy Devil sword appeared in his hands.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! You are the rotten Knight-san who cut me down back then! Thanks to that, I went through a lovely model change like this! But! You know I also become quite a lot stronger? I even ate Diodora's two knights easily. I also got their traits as well! So now I'm an invincible monster, so let's get along Casanova!" Freed said with a creepy.</p><p>"It would be better if you don't exist anymore." Kiba said coldly.</p><p>"Ooo! Don't get all cocky!" Freed said angrily and blades appeared out of his body.</p><p>Kiba then disappeared and then appeared behind Freed. Freed then burst into pieces and his eyes widened.</p><p>"What the heck...You're too overpowered." Freed said with wide eyes and his head rolled along the floor. "Hihihi. Well you won't be able to stop Diodora's plan or defeat the guys behind him. More than that, you don't know the horror of Longinus possessors. Hyahaha." He was finally silenced when Kiba stabbed his head.</p><p>"You can continue to howl to the Grim Reaper in hell." Kiba said and swiped the blood of his sword.</p><p>"Let's go." Y/n said coldly and walked towards the last shrine. 'I'm gonna kill you, Diodora Astaroth!' Y/n thought and his left eye began to glow blue while his right glowed red.</p><p>******************</p><p>Azazel floated in the air with all his wings while looking around the battlefield.</p><p>'Whew. I've taken care of quite the number of Devils from the Old-Maou faction. The rest of them should be easily taken care of by subordinates.' He thought and flew towards a direction.</p><p>He looked at his Downfall Dragon Dagger and the orb began to glow. When he saw the a certain person, the dagger glowed brighter. He then landed in front of the person. It was a little girl who had long black hair down till her hips. She was wearing a black one-piece, and you could see her thin limbs. She was staring at the centre of the field which had many shrines lined up. Azazel narrowed his eyes at the girl.</p><p>"I never expected for you to come here personally." He said and the girl looked at him with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Azazel. It's been a while." She said with an emotionless voice.</p><p>"Didn't you have the appearance of an old person before? Now you have the appearance of a Bishoujou-sama, you definitely have my respect...Ophis." Azazel said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Observing. Just that only." She said and looked back at the shrines.</p><p>"Sightseeing from such a good place, aye. But for the boss to appear, huh. Will the world be peaceful if I defeat you here?" he said with a bitter smile and a light spear in his hand and he pointed it at her.</p><p>But she just shook her head.</p><p>"Impossible. You can't defeat me." She said bluntly.</p><p>'I know I can't defeat her by myself. I know that. But it's certain that the Khaos Brigade will get critical damage if I defeat her here.' Azazel thought frustrated.</p><p>"Then how about the two of us?" He heard a familiar voice say and a dragon landed next to them.</p><p>"Tannin!" Azazel said with wide eyes and Tannin glared at Ophis.</p><p>"The young Devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere in it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of the terrorists?! What made you become like that?!" Tannin asked furiously and Azazel looked at the Loli.</p><p>"Killing time. "Don't tell me such a dull reason like that. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area." Azazel said with a glare. 'What drove her to act and make her stand on the top of the terrorists?! I just can't understand that/ Why did the ultimate existence who stayed silent about the world decide to act now?' Azazel thought frustrated.</p><p>"The silent World." She said and they both looked confused.</p><p>"Huh?" They both said.</p><p>"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason." She said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.</p><p>"I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap, huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap..." Azazel trailed off and Ophis nodded her head.</p><p> "Yes. Great Red is there." She said and Azazel looked into space.</p><p>'I see. Ophis wants to get rid of him so she can return to the dimensional gap. Don't tell me with that requirement...The requirement to get rid of Great Red was the reason why she placed herself with Devils from the Khaos Brigade and other dangerous guys from the different factions.' He thought and then his eyes widened. 'I get it now, Vali. Your objective that is!' Azazel thought and a magic circle appeared next to Ophis.</p><p>Out of it came a man wearing clothes of a noble. The man then bowed at Azazel and put on a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you whom are you, Governor of Fallen Angels, for battle as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade." He said and Azazel chuckled.</p><p>'Hahaha! Look what we have here. It's the appearance of one of the masterminds.' Azazel thought and then scratched his head. "Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction showed himself." He said and a black aura appeared around Creusery.</p><p>"It's not the OLD! I am the blood inheritor of the True-Maou! I will bring Katerea Leviathan back with me!" he said with a serious face.</p><p>'Uwah. Was he Katerea's man or something? To bad now. Well, it doesn't matter. If I can defeat the mastermind of this terror, then I can't ask for anything more. So I will have myself accept his challenge.' Azazel thought and looked at Tannin. "Fine then. Tannin, what will you do?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not a rude guy who would interfere in a one on one. I will have myself watch over Ophis." Tannin said crossing his arms.</p><p>"I leave it to you. It has got chaotic, but it's about time my students reached Diodora's place safely." Azazel said but Ophis shakes her head.</p><p>"I also gave my snake to Diodora Astaroth. If you consume it, your power increases drastically. Defeat him won't be easy." She said and Azazel burst out into laughter. "Why laugh?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"Snake, huh. That seems powerful. But unfortunately, that won't be enough." Azazel said holding his stomach.</p><p>"Why? My snake grants enormous power if you consume it."</p><p>"Even so, that won't be enough. In the game before, HE wasn't using his full power." Azazel said and took out his dagger. "Now, Fafnir. I will have you tag along with me. Our opponent is Creuzery Asmodeus! Let's go, Balance Break!" He said and he was engulfed in golden armour.</p><p>Before they could do anything, a red magic circle appeared.</p><p>'That crest is...I see. So you will come out personally.' Azazel thought and two people appeared from the circle. "Sirzechs, why did you come here?" Azazel asked and he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"For this plan, I got one of my little sisters involved in the political matters of us adults. So I need to come forward as well. I thought it would be bad if I leave everything to Azazel every time. I want to persuade Creuzery. If I can't even do that, then I won't be able to face my sisters." Sirzechs said with a serious face and Karin glanced at him.</p><p>'Man, this guy really is...' Azazel thought with a chuckle. "You are such a Mr. Nice Guy. You know it will be a waste." He said shaking his head.</p><p>"Even so. I wanted to ask them directly as the current King of the Devils." Sirzechs said with a serious face and Azazel trident disappeared.</p><p>The moment Creuzury's eyes landed on Sirzechs his expression turned into pure anger.</p><p>"Sirzechs! The hated fake existence! To appear here personally! Because of you! Because of you guys, we!!" He shouted angrily.</p><p>"Creuzury. Can you lower your weapon? If it is now, I can still prepare for negotiation. For having the descendant of the previous Maou be further away from the spotlight, and drove them to the corner of the Underworld. Even now I think 'Maybe there was another way?' at times. I want to prepare a negotiation with the descendant of a former Maou. More than that, I would like you to talk to the current Maou Asmodeus, Falbuim." Sirzechs spoke with a polite tone but ticked off Creuzury further.</p><p>"Don't speak nonsense! Not only the Fallen Angels, but you have allied with Angels, so I don't want to hear you who have become a filth talk about Devils! Not just that, but are you telling me to talk to the imposter?! That is enough with your nonsense!" Creuzury responded angrily and Azazel sighed.</p><p>"Like you are in the position to say that. You guys, the Khaos Brigade, have the dangerous heretics of the Three-Great-Powers gathered." Azazel said and he smiled.</p><p>"We're not cooperating. We are using them. The hated Fallen Angels and Angels are beings who are a tool that we use for us Devils. Understanding each other? Peace? No! We, the Maou, are the ones who have to become the Kings of the World! By using Ophis's power we will destroy the world, and create a new world of Devils! For that, you impostorous Maou are in our way!" Creurezy said and Azazel shook his head.</p><p>'Ah, this is bad. It's the mind of bosses of grunts that come up in books. The Devils are already in danger of continuing their kind already, so what are they thinking? Sirzechs. You might have mixed feelings, but you are doing a better job as a King you know? Because Old-Maou were like these guys, the Devils were heading to the path of self-destruction. Their thoughts. Their beliefs. They do not match. The gap between both sides is big, and it will never get fixed.' Azazel though solemnly.</p><p>"Creuzery." Sirzechs started with a sad look in his eyes. "I just want to protect the seeds of Devils. I need to protect the civilians, or else our kind will not prosper. I don't care whether you call me naive. I want to lead the children with the future. We don't need war in the current Underworld." He continued.</p><p>"Naive! More than that, it is a foolish reason! Do you think that will be the end of Devils?! Devils steal the souls of humans, we lure them to hell, and we exist to eliminate God and Angels! There is no need for negotiation anymore! Sirzechs! The fake King with the Fake kindness! A Lucifer! A Maou! They are a being which annihilates everything! Even though you have the power of Destruction, why don't you use it against the Fallen beside you?! Like I thought, you don't have the right to call yourself Maou! I, Creuzery Asmodeus, who am the true Maou will annihilate you!" He said and Sirzechs looked at Ophis.</p><p>"Ophis. Is a negotiation with you also impossible?" he asked her.</p><p>"Only if you consume my snake, and make oath to me. One more thing. Hand over the ownership of the Dimensional gap around the Underworld. I will take all of it." She said with a blank tone.</p><p>'Obedience and closure of the Underworld, huh? There's no way a Maou who carries the Underworld on his back will accept that easily.' Azazel thought with a serious face and Sirzechs closed his eyes.</p><p>When he opened them, his eyes were filled with coldness that even made Azael get a chill. Creuzery distanced himself and created large blocks of demonic powers in both hands.</p><p>"Yes! That's it! That is easier to understand, Sirzechs!" Creuzury said with a smirk.</p><p>Sirzechs raised his right hand over his head and demonic powers gathered there. He was then engulfed in a crimson aura.</p><p>"Creuzury, I will eliminate anyone who becomes a threat to Underworld as a Maou." He said with a serious face.</p><p>"You! Don't you dare use the name Maou!" Creuzury said angrily and released huge demonic powers from his hands. </p><p>Sirzechs didn't flinch, and changed the POD in his hands to several smaller spheres and then he shot them forward.</p><p>******************</p><p>The place Y/n and the rest arrived in is the shrine located deeper at the deepest end. When they went inside, there they saw something that looked like a gigantic device.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a circular device which was carved into the wall, there are jewels located in various parts and it also has mysterious symbols and letter in it. They then all heard a scream and looked at the centre of the device.</p><p>"Asia!" Y/n shouted in concern and saw her tied to the centre of the device.</p><p>"You finally came." Diodora said appearing from the side of the device.</p><p>"Y/n-san?" Asia asked softly with red eyes.</p><p>"Diodora. Did you tell Asia about the whole thing?" Y/n asked him with a glare.</p><p>"Yeah. I told everything to Asia. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the woman affiliated with Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it." He said with a creepy smile and Asia began to cry. "But I think it's still lacking. Asia still has hope inside her. Yes, I'm talking about you guys. Especially the filthy Dark Knight over there. Because of you saved Asia, my plan turned into a failure. That Fallen Angel, Raynare. I was supposed to appear and kill Raynare after she killed my Asia once and I was planning to give my evil piece then. I thought you wouldn't win, even if you were to interfere. Then I found out you were the Dark Knight. It's an interesting occurrence. Thanks to that my was plan postponed quite a lot, but she finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Asia." Diodora continued.</p><p>"Shut up." Y/n said coldly with his hair shadowing his eyes.</p><p>"It's a shame she's no longer a virgin. I would've liked to train her. Ah, but maybe it might be fun to NTR from Sparda? Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your name." He said with a smirk.</p><p>"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Y/n shouted angrily and a violent blue aura shot out of him. "Rias. Everyone. Don't interfere." He said coldly and they all gulped nervously.</p><p>Diodora looked at Y/n and began to laugh while being enveloped by a black aura.</p><p>"Ahahaha! Amazing! So this is the Sparda. But I also powered up! With the snake Ophis gave me that is! I can kill you inst-" He was then cut off when Y/n appeared in front of him and cut off both his hands in an instant.</p><p>Diodora went wide eye when he saw his bleeding stumps.</p><p>"Eh?" He said in disbelief and before he could scream out in pain, Y/n grabbed his head and kneed him in the face.</p><p>Diodora reeled back with a bloody nose and Beowulf appeared on Y/n. Y/n cocked his fist back and it was engulfed in a holy aura. He threw his fist forward, leaving a trail of white energy and Diodora screamed like a little girl when he felt both of his testicles shatter at the impact. Diodora bent down and held his shattered sack with bleeding stumps, but Y/n didn't see him suffer enough. Y/n grabbed Diodora's right shoulder with his left hand and held his bleeding stump in his right. He then began to pull the arm back, hearing a satisfying crack before pulling the arm off completely. Diodora screamed out in pain but was soon shut up when Y/n hit him the face with his own severed arm. He fell on his back and stared at Y/n with fear across his face.</p><p>"W-With someone like this! I-I'm a high-class Devil! T-The blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub! T-There's no way  that a noble high blood like myself will lose to a lowly, filthy and vulgar reincarnated devil like you!" Diodora said trying to put on a brave face.</p><p>Y/n said nothing and just walked towards the downed Diodora with a menacing aura and his eyes glowing red and blue. Y/n stomped on Diodora's knee and a satisfying crack. Y/n gained a dark smile when he saw Diodora's knee pointing facing the wrong direction.</p><p>"It hurts! It hurts!" Diodora shouted with tears in eyes.</p><p>Everyone watching Y/n either averted their eyes or covered their ears because of the screams. Even Akeno was shocked at how far Y/n was going. Y/n then bend down and held Diodora's right leg that was still fine, but not for long. He then put his foot on Diodora's stomach and held his legs in both hands</p><p>"No! Please stop! Plea-AARRRRGH!!!" Diodora shouted in pain when Y/n ripped his leg off.</p><p>"We're not done yet. FOr all the rape you did, you will suffer ten fold." Y/n said coldly and held Diodora's head in his hands.</p><p>Diodora's eyes turned white and then he found himself chained to a big in a big room. Nevan and Lilith walked into the room with dark smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Oh ladies~" Lilith started with a sultry tone.</p><p>"We have a guest for you~" Nevan coed and the door opened.</p><p>Diodora's eyes widened when saw 20 women walking in with big hard long cocks that could even put a horse to shame.</p><p>"No! NOOO-" He tried to scream but was then cut off when one of the women shoved their hard long cock down his throat, making him gag outloud.</p><p>The rest woman walked up to him with smirks on their faces and they began to shove their cocks either into his tight asshole that was now torn open or shoving down his throat.</p><p>"Hmm. I think using orcs would be better next time." Nevan said with a smirk and began to kiss Lilith deeply</p><p>" I still think futanari is better for this pig~" Lilith coed and began to finger Nevan, making her moan into their kiss.</p><p>Diodora's eyes went blank as he felt his body being violated by women with huge dicks. </p><p>Y/n let go of Diodora's head and looked at him with a cold glare.</p><p>"Shouldn't you kill him, Y/n?" Xenovia asked with a cold tone and pointed Durandal at Diodora. "He might approach Asia again." She said and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>"We'll leave him to the proper channels. Besides, he won't go near any woman again." Y/n said with a dark smile and they looked at him curiously.</p><p>Y/n then ran to the device that Asia was stuck to. Kiba then looked at them with a solemn look.</p><p>"I can't take off the restraints on her limbs." Kiba said and Y/n began to pull on them.</p><p>"Damn it! It won't come off!" Y/n said frustrated.</p><p>The device then began to hum and they all went on guard. Y/n then got an idea and he looked at Issei.</p><p>"When I give you the signal, use your dress break ability." Y/n said with a serious face and they all looked shocked.</p><p>"What? Are you serious?" Issei asked with a chuckle but then saw his brothers face, making him gulp nervously. "Okay. Here goes." He said and went into his balance breaker. "Rise! My sexual desire! My worldly desire! Dress break! Balance Breaker boost version!" he said and his gauntlet began to glow.</p><p>"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!" Ddraig said repeatedly and all the jewels on his armour began to glow.</p><p>Y/n nodded his head and Issei put his hand on the device. DSS appeared in Y/n's hand and managed to get the tip into the device.</p><p>'Break! Break! Tear!' Issei thought determinedly.</p><p>"DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!" DSS said repeatedly and the device began to crack.</p><p>The restraints on Asia the shattered and her clothes burst into pieces. Y/n caught her in his arm and she held onto him for dear life.</p><p>"Y/n. Y/n." She repeated softly and he held her tightly.</p><p>"How did you come up with the idea that Dress Break can destroy it?" Rias asked Y/n.</p><p>"I figured since the restraints were attached to Asia, Issei could use it as a catalyst while I absorbed the energy from it." Y/n said with a shrug.</p><p>"Asia! I'm so glad!" Xenovia said and hugged her.</p><p>"Buchou-sam. Everyone. Thank you very much. For doing this for me." Asia said with a bow and everyone smiled at her.</p><p>Rias then hugged Asia and looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"Asia. It's okay for you to not call me Buchou at home you know? You can think of me as your older sister." Rias said with a smile and she nodded her head</p><p>"HAI! Rias-oneesama!" Asia said happily and she began to cry tears of happiness.</p><p>"Now Asia, let's go home." Issei said with a smile and Gasper began to cry.</p><p>"I'm so glaaad! I'm so happy Asia-senpai returned!!" Gasper said wiping his tears.</p><p>"But first, I need to pray." Asia said with a smile and went on her knees.</p><p>She then looked up at the sky with a smile.</p><p>"What did you pray for?" Y/n asked her curiously and she put her finger on her lip.</p><p>"It's a secret." She said with a giggled and ran towards them.</p><p>A pillar of light then appeared around her and she began to look around. Before anyone could say anything, Y/n pushed out of the pillar of light and then suddenly....he was gone.</p><p>"Aniki?" Issei asked with wide eyes.</p><p>Everyone stared at the spot where Y/n was and waited for his return, but nothing.</p><p>"An object made from a Longinus perishes from the attack of a Longinus, huh. Damn Mist user, he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan." They heard an unfamiliar voice say and they saw an unfamiliar man floating in the sky.</p><p>He wore light armour with a cape on it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Who are you?!" Rias asked angrily.</p><p>"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the great true Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power and look at the situation you are in. in the match against Agres, you used Ophis's snake without my authorisation and had the enemy predict our plan. You are very foolish indeed." He said looking at the blank-eyed Diodora and a light beam was shot from his hand and pierced his chest. "Pitiful." he said and Diodora turned into dust.</p><p>They then noticed a familiar looking device on his arm and they all began to tremble with rage.</p><p>"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Maou." He said Shalba said coldly.</p><p>"Aniki? Aniki?" Issei asked with disbelief in his eyes as he walked forward. "Neh. Where did you go? Come on. Appear like you always do. Mum and Dad are waiting for us. Come on, hit me when I do perverted things like you used to do. Haha, you sure like to play around." he said in disbelief while looking around. "Come on. I'll stop being a pervert. We still have lots to do at home." He continued and Kiba couldn't look at him anymore.</p><p>Seeing that, Koneko and Gasper started to cry. Akeno looked away with tears running down her eyes and Rias hugged Issei. Kiba couldn't hold back his tears.</p><p>"Neh, Buchou. I can't find Y/n. He's...He's my brother..." Issei said with an emotionless face and Rias held him tighter.</p><p>"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you!! I will cut you!! I will cut you up and kill you!!" Xenovia shouted angrily with tears running down her cheeks and began to slash at Shalba with her two swords.</p><p>"Futile." he said coldly and blocked her swords with a barrier.</p><p>He then shot a demonic power bullet into her stomach making her fly into the ground with a hard thud.</p><p>"Why..." Issei asked with an emotionless voice and Shalba looked at him.</p><p>"Vulgar reincarnated Devil and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory seriously has bad taste indeed. That boy disappeared beyond the dimension. His body should have perished by now. It means, he died." He said and Issei looked at him.</p><p>He continued to stare a Shalba and his gauntlet began to glow.</p><p>"Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately." Ddraig warned them and they all looked confused. "The Devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?" Ddraig asked and Issei got out of Rias' grip. "You..." he said and Issei walked like a zombie towards Shalba.</p><p>When he was by Shalba, Ddraigs voice then came out of Issei's mouth.</p><p>"You made the wrong choice." Ddraig said and a violent red aura shot out of Issei that shook the entire shrine.</p><p>The aura started growing and started to dye the whole area outside the shrine red. The ground also began to crack under the pressure.</p><p>"<strong>I, Who is about to awaken...</strong>" Issei started to chant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<b>I, who is about to awaken...</b>" Issei started to chant and he's balance breaker appeared on him.</p><p>{It started.} said a young voice.</p><p>{Looks like it's going to start.} A female said.</p><p>"<b>Am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principle of Domination from God.</b>" Issei continued to chant and his body began to grow bigger.</p><p>{It has always been like this.} An older female said and Issei's hands became claws.</p><p>{Right you are. It's always been so.} An old voice said.</p><p>"<b>I laugh at the 'infinite' and grieve at the 'dream'</b>." Issei said and big draconic wings sprouted from his back.</p><p>{The one the World seeks.}</p><p>{The one the World Rejects.}</p><p>"<b>I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination.</b>"</p><p>{It as always Power.}</p><p>{It was always Love.}</p><p>{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}</p><p>And then, from the jewels of its draconic body, a mixed scream of the voice of the old, the man, and woman emitted.</p><p>{"<b>And I shall sink you to the depths of Crisom Purgatory!</b>"}</p><p>"<b>Juggernaught Drive!</b>" Issei's voice said and the dragon roared furiously.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Issei's surroundings were then all blown away. The floor, the wall, the ceiling. All of it was destroyed by blood-red armour's massive aura. Everyone groggily stood up from the debris and then they all heard a scream. They looked and saw Issei's draconic form biting down on Shalba's left shoulder.</p><p>"Bastard!" Shalba shouted with a grunt and held his right hand up.</p><p>Magic power then began to power up in his hand, but from one of the jewels, a dragon arm covered in red scales appeared and stops Shalba's right arm. From another jewel, a blade appeared and cut his right arm off. Shalba grunted in pain as his blood splattered on the floor. Issei threw Shalba to the floor and spat out the flesh of his shoulder. Some of the blood landed on the red armour and gave a small shine.</p><p>"Don't screw with me!" Shalba said in rage and released an attack with his remaining left arm.</p><p>A big magic circle appeared from the sky and shot out a big beam of energy that created a big explosion. Once the dust had settled, the Draconic armour didn't even have a scratch on it.</p><p>"Damn you!" Shalba said angrily and pointed his hand out again.</p><p>Issei's dragon mouth opened and shot out a red beam that blew off Shalba's left arm. The beam didn't stop and it left a skinny line on wall, floor and ceiling of the shrine. Not far off, a giant explosion happened, creating a big dust cloud. Issei roared and covered himself in the enormous red aura that created a small crater under him.</p><p>"Y-You monster! A-Are you telling me this is the Juggernaught Drive?! This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!" Shalba said with fear all over his face.</p><p>Rias had her eyes wide open and her whole body trembled. Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko and Gasper were looking at Issei with fear. Even Kiba couldn't stop trembling.</p><p>'That is a monster. That isn't Issei-kun anymore. Issei-kun.' Kiba thought with wide eyes and the Dragon changed it stance.</p><p>The dragon spread its wings and looked directly at Shalba. The chest and stomach part of the armour opened and the jewel in the middle of it's chest began to glow.</p><p>"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!" Ddraig said repeatedly and the armour was engulfed by a big red aura.</p><p>"Ku! I can't die in a place like this!" Shalba said and tried to draw a magic circle with his remaining leg.</p><p>The Dragons eyes glowed and Shalba's legs were frozen.</p><p>"You stopped it! My leg!!" Shalba shouted and Kiba looked at Gasper.</p><p>"The power of Gasper's sacred gear?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"This is bad. If we stay here, we'll also." Akeno started.</p><p>"Let's retreat for now." Kiba said with a serious face but Rias just stared at the dragon. "Sorry, Buchou!" he said and grabbed her.</p><p>They all sprouted their wings and flew into the air.</p><p>"Impossible. I am the descendant of the true devil king. By a mere dragon..." Shalba said with wide eyes.</p><p>"LONGINUS SMASHER!!" Ddraig said and the jewel on Issei's chest shot out a huge red beam that engulfed Shalba.</p><p>There was then a giant explosion that destroyed everything in the surrounding area. The device made by the Longinus still remained, but it had broken parts everywhere and had many cracks as well. Issei then gave out a loud roar that sounded like a sad howl at the sky.</p><p>'What should I do? What should I do to make Issei-kun return to himself?' Kiba thought frustrated.</p><p>The whole group could only stare at Issei.</p><p>"Looks like you guys are in trouble, huh?" The heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>A tear in the dimension was then made behind them and Vali and Arthur appeared.</p><p>"Vali." Rias said shocked and got into a stance.</p><p>"I have no will to fight. I just came to observe, Issei's Juggernaught Drive that is. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaught Drive. You're lucky that Juggernaught Drive occurred within this specially made battlefield. If this had happened in the human world, the urban areas and its surroundings might have vanished." Vali said looking at Issei.</p><p>"This form, is he able to revert from it?" She asked him.</p><p>"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaught Drive there would be cases where he can revert, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Hydoudou's Issei's life in danger." Vali explained.</p><p>'So it's dangerous after all.' Kiba thought with a serious face and saw Bikou walking up to them with a familiar white-haired male.</p><p>"Hey." said the male with a raspy voice and all of their eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/N!" Everyone shouted and began to surround him.</p><p>Everton had tears running down the cheeks as they held him tight.</p><p>"We were investigating the dimensional Gap around here by chance. Then this dude came flying into the Dimensional Gap. We recognized him, so we helped him here. He was lucky. If we weren't there by luck, he would've been exposed to Nothingness and would have perished." Arthur explained and they all looked relieved.</p><p>Asia and Xenovia began to cry on Y/n's chest and Y/n looked at Issei.</p><p>"All that's left now is Issei." Rias said and looked at Vali. "Is he able to revert to himself if we tell him about Y/n's safety?" She asked him.</p><p>"It's dangerous. You will die. Though I won't stop you from doing it." Vali said with a shrug and Y/n stepped forward.</p><p>"All do it. I'm the one who got him into this mess." Y/n said with a serious face and they all looked unsure.</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't like you could even fight." Kiba said unsure and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sure." He said determinedly and they all heard flapping sounds.</p><p>"Haa, i finally arrived. Wait, that's Issei-kun? I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a thing is happening." Irina said shocked.</p><p>Before they could continue, Y/n jumped towards the howling Issei and landed not far from him.</p><p>"Issei!" Y/n shouted and the dragon focused on him. "It's me, your bro! You in there?!" Y/n asked.</p><p>The Dragon Roared at Y/n and the jewel in its chest just began to glow. Y/n entered his Devil Trigger and ran towards Issei with DSS in his hands. The Dragon swiped its claws at Y/n and he blocked it with his sword.</p><p>"<b>Open your eyes, fool! I'm right here!</b>" Y/n shouted and pushed the dragon's claws away from him.</p><p>The Dragon spun around and smacked Y/n with its tail. Y/n skid across the ground and stopped himself by stabbing his sword into the ground. Once he recovered, Y/n ran towards the dragon while shooting glowing blue swords at him. The dragon swung it's arm and tried to deflect the swords and didn't notice Y/n jumping in the air. Y/n stabbed his sword into the jewel and began to DIVIDE its power. A dragon arm appeared from one of the jewels and wrapped around Y/n's neck. The arm threw Y/n along the ground with his sword.</p><p>The chest and stomach piece of the Dragon opened up and the jewel began to glow. Y/n looked behind him and his eyes widened when saw everyone.</p><p>"<b>Shit!</b>" Y/n said outloud.</p><p>"LONGINUS SMASHER!" Ddraig said and fire a huge beam of red energy.</p><p>Y/n held DSS up and blocked the beam with the flat side of the sword. Y/n struggled to keep the beam back and he began to skid across the floor. </p><p>"DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!DIVIDE!" DSS said repeatedly and the beam began to shrink until it was no more.</p><p>DSS then began to crackle with energy and it opened up in the middle. Y/n raised his sword over his head and gave out a war cry. He slashed down and sent a huge wave of dark red energy that engulfed the Dragon, creating a huge explosion that blew everyone back. One the dust had settled, The Dragon had major damage on its armour. One of the wings was nothing but a stump and it had dents and scratches all over it. The Dragon stood up and gave out a loud roar.</p><p>"<b>Please! Stop!!</b>" Y/n shouted desperately and Yamato appeared in his hands.</p><p>The Dragon roared and ran towards Y/n. Y/n met the charge head-on and gripped Yamato tighter. The Dragon swiped its claws at Y/n but he jumped over it. Y/n flew straight into the Dragon's chest with Yamato and blunged the sword in deep. He pushed the sword deeper until it stopped by the guard. The sword then began to glow with blue energy and what looked like a tear in reality appeared where the sword met the chest. The Dragon's armour then began to crack and pieces began to fall off it.</p><p>The Dragon fell onto it's back and Y/n pulled out Yamato. The Dragon's armour then shattered into pieces and everyone looked on with expectation.</p><p>"It seems he did it." Vali said impressed but Y/n eyes widened.</p><p>"<b>No.</b>" He said softly and his devil trigger disappeared.</p><p>Before him laid an Issei that had cracks all over his pale skin.</p><p>"Y-Y/n?" Issei asked softly and Y/n held him close.</p><p>"Yeah. It's me." Y/n said and Issei's skin began to crack further.</p><p>"I-I don't feel so good." he struggled to say.</p><p>"Don't worry. You will be fine. You just need some rest. You did enter your Juggernaught after all." Y/n said with a sad smile and Issei chuckled softly.</p><p>"It's getting dark..." Issei said slowly and his left arm turned into dust.</p><p>"No, no no! You can't go! Come on. Mom and Dad are waiting for us. They're probably back from their holiday and waiting for us with smiles on their faces. So please...just don't go! Please." Y/n said softly with tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>"A...niki...I'm sorry...for being such...a failure." Issei said struggling to breathe as his legs turned to dust.</p><p>"No, don't say that. You're not a failure. You never were. Just...Keep your eyes open." Y/n said holding him close.</p><p>And then...all he felt in his arms was just dust.</p><p>"Issei-kun." Kiba said with wide eyes.</p><p>Y/n cried out loud as he held what little dust remained of his brother.</p><p>"I'm the failure. I let my brother die. I was the failure." Y/n said softly as tears flowed down his cheeks.</p><p>"Hyoudou Y/n." he heard Ddraig's voice say and saw a red orb floating in front of him. "I'm sorry for your loss. Issei may have been a pervert, but he had a good heart. I really looked up to you. You were a hero in his eyes." He said and Y/n went wide-eyed.</p><p>The orb then landed on Y/n's right arm and images began to flow through his head. Y/n found himself on top of the roof of his mansion. He went wide-eyed when he saw Issei standing staring at the sky.</p><p>"Neh, Ddraig." Issei started and his left hand began to glow.</p><p>"Yeah." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Do you think I could become as strong as Y/n or Vali?" He asked.</p><p>"With more training, perhaps. Why?"</p><p>"I want Y/n to look at me the way I look at him. He's a hero in my eyes. Always saving the day. I want to be the one that saves the door, and then I'll look at him with my chest puffed out. 'How's that? You're not the only that can save the day and get oppai.' Then he'll have to acknowledge me." Issei said with a grin.</p><p>"Foolish, Issei. Foolish. I have already acknowledged you." Y/n said with a sad smile and then found himself in a dark void.</p><p>In front of him, was an old man, a young man and a young woman. The then made a path for him that led to a big shadowy figure. Y/n walked through the path and shadowy figure opened its eyes, revealing big glowing green eyes. Fire erupted under the shadow and it revealed a big western Dragon with red scales and golden spikes throughout his body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I am one heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon Ddriag. And I want you to become my new wielder." He said with a serious tone.</p><p>"I accept. With my new power, I protect everything dear to me. No one will get in my way, ever!" Y/n said to himself with a serious face.</p><p>"Very well! You will become the new Red Dragon Emperor, and together, we will be the True Red Dragon Of Domination!" Ddraig said breathing out fire and put his claws on Y/n's right arm.</p><p>"It can't be. Issei-san." Asia said with wide eyes as they all walked towards Y/n.</p><p>4 pawns then appeared in Rias' hands and she stared at it in disbelief.</p><p>"Ise-kun." Akeno said sadly and then looked at Y/n who still slumped over.</p><p>Everyone then heard a loud roar and they all looked up to see a giant dragon flying out of a rift.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What is that?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Look well. That's what I wanted to see. It is the Apocalypse Dragon, written in the Revelation, Great Red. He is considered to be a true dragon. Dragon of Dragon. I will defeat him one day and become the true Whit Dragon God Emperor." Vali explained and then looked at Y/n with a solemn look.</p><p>"Great Red. It's been a while." Ophis said appearing in front of them.</p><p>"Who is this?!" Xenovia asked getting in a stance.</p><p>"Ophis. The Ouroborous Dragon. She is also the leader of the Khaos Brigade." Vali said and all their eyes widened.</p><p>They then heard a cold chuckle that sent shivers through their spines and Ophis looked at Y/n's back.</p><p>"So you're the leader, huh?" Y/n asked and groggily stood up with his eyes shadowed. "It's all because of you. It's all your fault." He said and then glared at her while she held her emotionless face. "It's all your fault he died!" Y/n said angrily and dashed towards her.</p><p>Ophis just flicked her finger and Y/n was sent flying across the battlefield.</p><p>"Y/n!" They all shouted but Vali held his hand out with a serious face.</p><p>"I would stay back if I were you." He said and pointed towards Y/n was surrounded by a red and blue aura.</p><p>A red gauntlet appeared on his right arm and all of their eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Isn't that?" Kiba started.</p><p>"Yeah. The boosted Gear." Akeno said with wide eyes.</p><p>Y/n's clothes began to burn and the fire began to change it into something else. DSS appeared on his back and Yamato appeared on his hip.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>A/n: boosted gear is on the right arm and there are dragon symbols on the shoulders</b>)</p><p>"Ware, mezameru wa..." Y/n began to chant and he entered his devil trigger.</p><p>{That's right. Without power you can't protect anything.} A distorted version of Lilith's voice rang.</p><p>He held DSS in his left hand while holding Yamato in his right hand. DSS began to DIVIDE his power while the Boosted Gear BOOSTED it.</p><p>"<b>Ha no koto ari wo kami yori ubaishi Nitenryū nari...</b>" He continued and everyone went wide eyes.</p><p>"Is he crazy?! Issei just died going into that form and now he's doing to?!" Rias asked shocked and Vali shook his head.</p><p>"He will get it right." Vali said with a grin and everyone looked at Y/n in disbelief</p><p>Y/n's aura began to grow bigger and DSS and Yamato began to crackle with red and blue energy.</p><p>"<b>Mugen o warai, mugen o ureu ga...</b>" Y/n said and four wings appeared on his back.</p><p>Two of them were blue and the other two were red. His devil Trigger form began to change shape. Four long horns took shape on his head, with two pointing up and two pointing sideways that had a blue energy blowing out of it. A long draconic tail with a spear end appeared by his new wings. Blue and red scales began to form all over his body.</p><p>"<b>Ware, Akaki ryū no haō to narite.</b>" Y/n continued and a blue and red jewel appeared on his chest. "<b>Nanji o guren no rengoku ni shizumeyou!</b>" he shouted.</p><p>"<b>Juggernaught drive!</b>" The voice of Ddraig, Nevan, Lilith and Y/n said in synch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Demonic Dragon set its sights on Ophis and she immediately gained a serious look. Within a split second, Y/n was next to her, leaving a glowing blue and red after image and swung DSS at her. She caught the sword with two fingers and stared at the beast with a serious emotionless gaze.</p><p>"DIVIDE!BOOST!DIVIDE!BOOST!DIVIDE!BOOST!DIVIDE!BOOST!" Ddraig and DSS said repeatedly, BOOSTING Y/n's power while DIVIDING Ophis' infinite power and taking it for his own.</p><p>Y/n's tail wrapped around Ophis' neck and he threw her into the air at blinding speeds. Y/n appeared in the air where Ophis was and four red and blue glowing ethereal spikes appeared by his hand. Y/n cocked his fist back and then it flew forward, punching Ophis in the gut and they both fell to the ground. He slammed her head into the ground and red and blue fire exploded around them.</p><p>"What is with this power?" Arthur asked shocked.</p><p>"It seems that he has taken Boosted Gear's power as his own." Vali said impressed.</p><p>"But that, impossible. You cannot possess two Sacred Gears. You will immediately die." Rias said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps its because his Artificial Sacred Gear is 'Broken' in a way." Vali said and they all looked at him.</p><p>"I think he means that he is too OP." Bikou said with shrug.</p><p>Once the dust had settled, Y/n was seeing floating just off the ground and Ophis staring him blankly.</p><p>"Are you finished?" She asked bored.</p><p>Y/n growled like an animal and he began to boost his power. Yamato appeared in his left hand and DSS appeared in his right. He held Yamato in front of him and DSS behind him. An intricate glyph embedded itself on the ground. Y/n began to swing both of his swords, leaving a trail of blue and red slashes that followed the swords. When he was done, Y/n held both of his swords in an X and then swiped them.</p><p>A huge explosion then appeared around him that blew everyone away. Once the dust had settled, Y/n Juggernaught Devil Trigger disappeared and he fell to his knees. Ophis walked up to him without a scratch on her.</p><p>"Strange creatures." She said to herself looking at Y/n who had a blank look in his eyes.</p><p>She grabbed his collar and his eyes went wide when she smashed her lips against his. She separated from him and touched her lips.</p><p>"Strange." She said and then seemingly vanished.</p><p>Y/n stared into space and a tear escaped his eye.</p><p>"Y/n!" Rias shouted and she hugged him from behind.</p><p>"R-Rias...Issei...He...It's all my fault." Y/n said with tears running down his cheeks and she held him tight.</p><p>Azazel walked up to them with Karin, Tannin and Kalawarner in tow. When he saw Y/n and the red gauntlet on his right arm, he gained a solemn look. Kiba walked up to Azazel and explained what had happened.</p><p>"I see. The plan was successful, but at what cost." Azazel said solemnly and looked at the unconscious Y/n.</p><p>"Heh. He will be the best Rival ever." Vali said to himself and they disappeared.</p><p>****************</p><p>"Shalba Beelzebub was defeated. The White Dragon Vali also said he won't stand at the top." Said a male with ash blonde hair looking a male with black hair.</p><p>"I see. So that means the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade is done for. Well, maybe it turned out like that because of the Lost Dimension possessor from our group held back." The male said looking at the purple flowers.</p><p>"As if. You ordered him to do that. So what now? Is it about time that we, the Hero Faction, which consists of the descendants of Heroes, act? Cao Cao." The male asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What shall we do? I was having fun gathering those with talents." Cao Cao said and stood up, shouldering an intricate looking spear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Just like the original. But in the near future, we will have to act whether we like it or not. The thing which resides in you won't allow you to stay like that. That Ultimate Longinus." The male continued and Cao Cao stared into space.</p><p>"True Longinus, huh. The direction this spear is pointing to. Is it domination? Or..." Cao Cao trailed off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n groggily opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. The memories came flooding back and he felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake." He heard a familiar voice say and he looked to the side to see a silver-haired maid.</p><p>It was Grayfia Lucifuge and next to her was Millicas. </p><p>"Y/n-niisama has finally woken up, Okaa-sama!" Millicas said with a smile and the bat Y/n gave him began to flap its wings.</p><p>"Millicas-sama, I have asked you not to call me that in front of people." Grayfia said shaking her head with a smile on her face and he pouted.</p><p>"Boo. Hai." He said with a pout and Y/n sat up.</p><p>Grayfia gave him a cup of water and he gratefully accepted it.</p><p>"Thank you." He said with a monotone voice and she looked at him sadly.</p><p>She then held her hand out and a hologram of Sirzechs appeared.</p><p>"Hey, Y/n-kun. Looks like you're awake." Sirzechs said with a straight face and Y/n nodded his head. "Thank you very much about the incident earlier. Thanks to you, your brother and Rias' effort, we were able to settle things with the Old-Mao factions for now." He said with a solemn tone.</p><p>"You've been asleep for a couple of days now. That transformation you did put a lot of strain on your body." Grayfia said and Y/n just nodded his head.</p><p>"That Juggernaught Drive of yours allows you to attain the power which surpasses God and Maou temporally, but it reduces the life of the possessor considerably. It's better you don't turn into that form anymore. If YOU die, lot's of people will be sad. Even my sisters." Sirzechs said and he nodded his head.</p><p>"I understand." Y/n said with a monotone voice and Sirzechs looked at him sadly.</p><p>Sirzechs then explained that the Old-Maou faction of the Khao Brigade has collapsed because they lost their core members. Vali, who is the descendant of the Maou, had no interest in their matters so he declined their offer to become their leader. The Old-Maou faction was basically finished. The remaining Devils either surrendered or hid themselves in the darkness. </p><p>Because of the incident involving Diodora, the house of Astaroth lost all their trust. The crime of their next heir having been aligned with the Khaos Brigade was serious, and the current head of the house of Astaroth was dismissed. The house of Astaroth lost the privilege of having Maou come from their family for a while.</p><p>"Can I ask you one thing?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Ophis. The leader of the Khaos Brigade and their aim to get rid of that giant dragon called Great Red, so she can return to the Dimensional Gap, correct? Then, what if we help her, won't she leave the terrorist group?" Y/n asked and a plan began to form in his head, but Sirzechs shook his head.</p><p>"No. Unfortunately, that will be very hard. Right now it is thought that all the Dimensional Gaps located in every part of the World are balanced because of Great Red resides in it. If Great Red was to be killed by Ophis or Vali, or if Ophis was to rule the dimensional Gap we won't know what will happen to this World. Nothing would have happened if it was Ophis in the past, but the current Ophis stayed in this world too long so she has changed a lot from the first time she appeared." Sirzechs explained and a creepy smile appeared on Y/n's face. "We need to reconsider about the Rating Games for Young Devils in the future as well. It will be too dangerous if they are all being interfered with by terrorists." he continued.</p><p>"Will it be cancelled?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"We probably have to restart it. But there is a match which we want to see no matter what. The people who live in the Underworld and those from other factions are saying strongly that they want to see this certain match definitely." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"Rias and Sairoarg." Y/n said and he nodded his head.</p><p>"At the same time, the match between Sitri vs Arch-Duke Agares is also desired strongly. If we were to have the match played then it will be the matches of power vs power and tactics vs tactics. Anyway. until the match makeup is decided, all the young devils are asked to be on standby." He said and Y/n heard cheering in the background.</p><p>"What's going on?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"Ah, that's right. Today is the Kuoh Academy's school festival. I also came to see my little sisters shine." Sirzechs said and Y/n looked at the clock and the calendar.</p><p>"I...See. I don't think I will be going." Y/n said with a monotone voice and they all looked sad.</p><p>"Well, it's to be expected." Sirzechs said and the hologram disappeared.</p><p>"Millicas-sama, please leave us for a few minutes." Grayfia said with a smile and he nodded his head. Millicas left the room and Grayfia sat on Y/n's lap.</p><p>"Wha-" Y/n was then cut off when Grayfia pulled his head into her boobs and she began to stroke his head.</p><p>"I know how it feels to lose someone important to you. I will lend you a shoulder, so cry. Cry your heart out." She said and his eyes widened.</p><p>An image of Issei's smile then went through his mind and tears began to fall down his cheeks. Y/n wrapped his arms around Grayfia's waist and held her tight while crying his eyes out into her chest. After a few minutes of crying, Y/n looked up at Grayfia with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Thank you, Fia. I really needed that." He said and she nodded her head.</p><p>Grayfia smiled and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Now go. They need you." She said and he nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n walked out of his room and saw Millicas playing with the small bat. As he walked through the hallway, he began to see images of him and Issei playing together in the house. He opened the door to Issei's room and saw all the women on the walls. A small smile made its way onto his face and he shook his head with a chuckle.</p><p>"I still wonder who made you into a perv." Y/n said to himself and went to the door of the mansion. </p><p>Yamato appeared in his hands and he slashed open a gateway that led to the ORC. Y/n looked around the room and remembered the first time the came here, Issei's perverted face when he saw the shower. Issei crying when he saw Riser's peerage. Y/n clicked his fingers and his gym clothes appeared on him.</p><p>"It is the three-legged race. People participating, please line up at the starting point." He heard the announcement say.</p><p>Y/n then ran out of the ORC room and made his way through the forest. He finally found Asia by the starting line, she standing with a boy that was about to tie their legs together but she had a sad face.</p><p>"Asia!" Y/n shouted and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/n-san!" Asia said with a smile and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.</p><p>When arrived by Asia, he looked at his classmate.</p><p>"Sorry, I will run." Y/n said and then his classmate pats his shoulder.</p><p>"Of course! Go get 'em, Hyoudou." He said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Y/n. You came." Asia said with a smile and Y/n looked at her.</p><p>"Of course. I made a promise after all." Y/n said with a smile and she looked like she was about to cry.</p><p>"It's the next race!" A sensei said and they got ready.</p><p>They two held each other's hips and made a posture to run at any time.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>The blank gunshot echoed through the sky.</p><p>"Let's go, Asia!" Y/n said determinedly and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said determinedly.</p><p>Asia and Y/n were in perfect synch.</p><p>"You can do it!" Akeno cheered from the sidelines.</p><p>"Y/n! Asia! Get first place!" Rias cheered.</p><p>Kiba, Xenovia, Karin and Irina joined in on the cheering.</p><p>"Y/n-senpai! Asia-senpai!" Gasper cheered loudly.</p><p>"Please do your best!" Koneko shouted with a smile on her face.</p><p>"You came, Y/n! I will record the part where you win." </p><p>"Y/n! Asia-chan! Do your best! Fight!" He heard two familiar voices say and felt his heart beating faster.</p><p>'Mom...Dad...Oh satan. What do I tell them?' He thought with wide eyes but then shook his head. 'After this. For now, just focus.' He thought determinedly.</p><p>And then...BANG!</p><p>The two passed through the goal tape.</p><p>"We did it Asia!" Y/n said with a smile and hugged her.</p><p>"Hai! We did it, Y/n!" Asia said happily.</p><p>Y/n then looked at his parents' faces and his body went stiff.</p><p>"Hey, Asia. You go ahead for now. I'm gonna talk to Mom and Dad." Y/n said and she knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Hai." She said with a sad tone and Y/n untied their legs.</p><p>He then made his way to his parents and they smiled at him.</p><p>"Good job out there, sport." Gorou said patting his back.</p><p>"As soon as our holiday was over, we made our way here. By the way, where is your brother?" Miki asked him and Y/n looked down.</p><p>"Follow me." Y/n said with a serious tone and made his way to the ORC room.</p><p>His parents wondered what he wanted to show them but reluctantly followed. Y/n stood in front of Rias' desk with his back towards them.</p><p>"Y/n? What's wrong?" Miki asked concerned.</p><p>"Mom. Dad. I...I did something horrible." Y/n started and he could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks.</p><p>"What did you do?" Gorou asked him and Y/n looked at them with a sad smile and tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>"Y/n." Miki said with a gasp.</p><p>"I...I killed Issei..." Y/n said and his parents looked confused.</p><p>"What do you mean you killed him? This isn't a joke Y/n." Gorou said with wide eyes and Y/n looked down.</p><p>"It was all my fault. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry." Y/n said through sobs and his mother held her hands over her mouth. "But I'm also sorry for this." He said softly.</p><p>Lilith then formed next to him and his parents gasped in fear.</p><p>"Sorry about this." Lilith said solemnly and put her finger on Gorou's forehead.</p><p>Gorou's eyes glowed for a second and went it disappeared, he fell to the floor.</p><p>"Gorou!" Miki said and tried to run to her husband but Y/n held her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mom." Y/n said and then cupped her cheeks. "<b>Forget.</b>" He said in a demonic voice and her eyes glowed.</p><p>Once the glow disappeared, Miki collapsed into her son's arms and Y/n held her tight.</p><p>"This is for the best." Y/n said solemnly and Lilith nodded her head.</p><p>"Losing a child is not easy. So it's best if they never remembered." Lilith said putting Gorou on the couch.</p><p>"I'll make sure to remember Issei for the kind person he is." Y/n said with a serious face and Lilith nodded her head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n held Lilith's left hand with his right and raised his left over his head. Lilith joined him and raised her right hand over her head. The two then snapped their fingers and a cloud of blue dust spread out all over Kuoh.</p><p>"<b>Forget.</b>" The two said and people began to inhale the dust.</p><p>"What's that?" Rias asked looking at the dust.</p><p>"That's Y/n's magic." Akeno said confused and looked to a girl next to her who shook her head.</p><p>"Huh? That's weird. I feel a bit funny." The girl said and her eyes glowed for a second but then disappeared.</p><p>"What do you think he did?" Kiba asked helping a girl stand up.</p><p>"Hmm. Perhaps..." Karin started and went to Katase. "Sorry, but do you know a Hyoudou Issei?" She asked and the girl looked confused.</p><p>"Who?" She asked confused.</p><p>"One of the perverted trio?" Rias said and Murayama looked confused.</p><p>"I thought it was the perverted Dou. Are you alright, Karin-senpai?" She asked concerned.</p><p>"So he erased people's memories of Issei." Kiba said with wide eyes.</p><p>"I think it is for the best." Rias said solemnly.</p><p>After a few minutes of patiently waiting, both his parents stirred awake and rubbed their eyes.</p><p>"Huh? What happened?" Gorou asked confused.</p><p>"The two of you passed out on the couch when I brought you here. Your vacation must've been a good one." Y/n said with a fake smile.</p><p>"Uh, I guess so?" Miki said confused.</p><p>"Hey, Mom? How many children did you have?" Y/n asked her and she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I only had you, why?" She said and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>"It's nothing. Nevermind." He said with a smile but his eyes were blank.</p><p>**************</p><p>A tear in space opened up and out of it walked Y/n. Lilith and Nevan formed next to them and they took a deep breath in.</p><p>"Ahh. The Underworld. I really missed this place." Nevan said with a smile.</p><p>"Weren't we just here before we fought Loki?" Lilith asked with a sweatdrop and Nevan shrugged.</p><p>Y/n said nothing and just walked towards a weird-looking tree with leaves that were dripping with blood.</p><p>"How long will it take for the Qlipoth take to produce another fruit?" Y/n asked inspecting the tree.</p><p>"If enough blood is shed, it would take only 5 months." Lilith said running her hand on the tree.</p><p>"I see. Since the time of peace is close at hand, it might take longer." Y/n said coldly.</p><p>"You want to eat that fruit again? Didn't you just have one when you fought Loki?" Nevan asked with a frown.</p><p>"You don't understand. I need more power. The Incident with Issei made me realise that power is everything." Y/n started and the boosted gear appeared on his right arm. "This is not gonna be enough. No offence Ddraig." he said and gem glowed.</p><p>"None taken." Ddraig said and Lilith got an idea.</p><p>"There might be a way." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"Uh Oh." Ddraig said nervously.</p><p>Nevan and Lilith turned and bats and blue fire and flew into the boosted gear.</p><p>"Hey, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Y/n heard Ddraig shout.</p><p>"Just stay still you big lizard!" Lilith shouted and Y/n sighed.</p><p>"Get him!" Nevan shouted.</p><p>"Unhand me, foul creatures!" Ddraig shouted.</p><p>After a few seconds of waiting and tapping his foot, Y/n heard an unfamiliar feminine scream.</p><p>"Kyaaa! Stop touching me! How dare you touch a Heavenly Dragon such as I!" He heard an unfamiliar female speaking with an English accent.</p><p>"Eh?" Y/n asked himself and closed his eyes.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he found himself Lilith's bedroom, but thing was, there was another woman there.</p><p>"I am the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig! How could you do this to me?!" The woman shouted with glare and the two giggled.</p><p>"I think this suits you better." Lilith said and Nevan nodded her head.</p><p>"I agree. What do you think, Y/n?" Nevan asked and Lilith began to fondle the Dragon looking woman's big boobs from behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What the hell." Y/n said with a sigh and rubbed his head.</p><p>"Wha-Aaah~. S-Stop that, foul creature." The female Ddraig said with a moan.</p><p>"Why? Just why?" Y/n asked himself.</p><p>"Well~. We were thinking since you gain power from those you mate with, we thought why not fuck an all-powerful Dragon and gain its powers. Since you cannot have sex with a Dragon, we did some modelling to suit your needs." Lilith said with a smirk and Y/n deadpanned.</p><p>"Really? Well...It does kind of sounds like a good plan." Y/n said with his hand on his chin and eyed the female dragon.</p><p>"Geh. Don't look at me with such eyes." She said covering her curvaceous body.</p><p>"Hmm. Perhaps. We'll think about this later." Y/n said and opened his eyes. "For now, we need to get home and pack for our trip to Kyoto." He said and slashed open a portal.</p><p>'You do know you can use my teleport glyph, right?' Ddraig said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"This feels more natural." He said with a shrug and walked through the tear.</p><p>Y/n appeared on the roof of his home and made his way to his room. When he entered his room he saw a glorious sight. Rias and Karin laid naked on each other and looked at him with a seductive smile.</p><p>"Come here, big boy." Karin said with a sultry tone.</p><p>A small smile made its way onto Y/n's face.</p><p>"I Love you two." Y/n said and stripped himself of his clothes.</p><p>**************</p><p>"Dinner is ready!" Miki shouted and almost everyone came down. "Uhh. Who are you?" She asked Katerea.</p><p>"The maid sent by Sirzechs." She said with a smile and Miki nodded her head.</p><p>"Asia-chan, do you now where Y/n is?" She asked and Asia put her finger on her chin.</p><p>"I think he is in his room." Asia said with a smile and Miki pet her head.</p><p>"Thank you, Asia-chan. I will go and get him." She said and made her way up the stairs.</p><p>When she was close to Y/n's room she reached for the doorknob but then stopped when she heard loud moans. She slowly opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Rias bouncing on Y/n's lap while he laid down on his bed with Karin sitting on his face.</p><p>Rias and Karin were sharing a deep kiss while moaning uncontrollably. Miki gasped softly when she saw the connecting parts of Y/n and Rias.</p><p>'S-So big!' She thought shocked and her hand trailed down into her pants.</p><p>Rias threw her head back in pleasure as she climaxed for 5th time. Y/n grunted and gave one hard thrust into Rias, releasing his seed into her womb and her belly bloated a bit. Rias fell to Y/n's side and his cock slid out of her. Miki's eyes then widened when she saw the size of it.</p><p>When Karin got off Y/n's face, Miki became entranced when she saw the blue horns on his head. Her eyes were then glazed over and her pupils turned into hearts.</p><p>'Oh God. What is this feeling?' She asked herself and began to pump herself with two fingers.</p><p>Karin dropped down on Y/n and threw her head back with a loud moan as she felt his tip kiss her womb. She began to bounce faster and faster while Y/n thrusts up as he held her hips with his hands.</p><p>'It seems that someone is watching us~' Lilith coed.</p><p>'Why don't we give them a show~' Nevan said seductively.</p><p>Y/n began to thrust faster and harder and Karin's moan began to even louder. Miki put her hand in her top and began playing with her nipple while pumping her fingers deeper into her sopping wet pussy. After a few minutes of rough fucking, and Miki playing with her clit, she and Karin reached their climaxes. </p><p>Karin released over Y/n's pelvis while Miki released in her pants, leaving a big stain. Y/n pulled out of Karin and laid her down on his side with cum leaking out of her hole. He then made his way to the door and opened it up with a smirk.</p><p>"Did you enjoy the show...MOM?!" He said in disbelief as he saw his panting mother with her hand in her pants.</p><p>"Y/n." She said slowly and groggily stood up.</p><p>She fell forward but Y/n caught her in his arms. He was then surprised when she cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss. Y/n pulled back from the kiss and stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Mom! What are you doing?!" he asked her shocked.</p><p>"I want you. Y/n. I want to have your cock in me." She said desperately.</p><p>"We can't do this! We mother and son. That's incest!" He said and she just shook her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I need you. I haven't had sex in years. I'm so frustrated. You're having sex with all these women every day, it frustrates me." Miki said digging her head into his chest.</p><p>'What do I do, Lu?' He asked desperately.</p><p>'Heh. Go for it.' Lilith said with a shrug and her looked disbelief.</p><p>'WHAT?!' He asked her.</p><p>'It's not unheard off when an Incubus has sex with his mother or sister. It's actually pretty common. And it would be best if you nip the problem in the bud now before she ties you up and rapes you several times.' She said and Y/n groaned.</p><p>"Mom. You're married to Dad. Are you really sure about this?" he asked and she pecked his lips.</p><p>"I'm sure. Please. Just this once." She desperately. </p><p>Y/n picked up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. He took off her top and saw she was wearing no bra. He then took the rest of her clothes off and took a step back. For a mother that gave birth to children she still looked very young. Her boobs weren't sagging at all and they were just a little smaller than Rias'. Her stomach had no fat and was flat, her bush was also trimmed. Miki covered herself and looked away with a red face.</p><p>"D-Don't stare so much." She said.</p><p>"Sorry. It's just that...You look really beautiful." Y/n said and pointed his tip at her entrance. "Are you sure you won't regret this? We're gonna do something forbidden." he said and she put her hand on his.</p><p>"I'm sure." She said with a smile and then tensed up when he pushed himself inside her.</p><p>Y/n grunted as he felt her walls coil around him, even though she gave birth, she was very tight. Miki moaned softly when their hips connected.</p><p>'It's so big. Ah, my son's cock. I want it. I want it more!' She thought and eyed him hungrily.</p><p>Y/n began to slowly thrust his hips, making sure she adjusts to his size, Miki began to moan softly as Y/n held her hips firmly. </p><p>"Oh, Y/n~. Please! Fuck me harder!" Miki said wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Complying with her wish, Y/n began to thrust harder and faster. Miki threw her head back in pleasure as she felt her insides being stirred up by her son's cock. Loving this new incestuous act, Miki wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her end coming. Finally, after not having sex for years, Miki climaxed on her son's pelvis and gave one big moan, as she felt her body reach an all-time high.</p><p>Once her high had passed, she looked at Y/n lustfully and leaned towards his ear.</p><p>"Fuck me more, son. I have years of frustrations to release." She said and began to moan when Y/n gave one hard thrust, feeling his tip into her womb.</p><p>Y/n laid her on her side and took one of her legs over his shoulder, giving fast and hard thrusts. Miki felt her sweet being hit and she couldn't help but cum again while moaning out his name. After Miki had cummed a few more times, Y/n had finally reached his end.</p><p>"Mom. I'm cumming." he said while grunting and she held his hand.</p><p>"Inside. Creampie me. Release it all inside me." She said with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Y/n gave a few more hard thrusts before he blew his load into his mother's womb. Miki felt his ho seed enter her and her eyes rolled to the back with her tongue sticking out, reaching perfect Ahegao. But Y/n wasn't finished yet. He laid her back against his chest and picked her up from under her thighs.</p><p>He entered her again and she gave out one long moan, and because she had just climaxed again, her insides were sensitive. Miki held onto Y/n's hands, that was holding onto her thighs, and gripped hard as she felt his hard thrusts stir her insides up. She tilted her head and they began to engage in a sloppy kiss.</p><p>Rias and Karin groggily opened their eyes but then felt their pussies get wet at the sight before them. Rias and Karin decided to join the two. Rias began to lick and nibble on Miki's swollen clit while Karin took Y/n's balls into her mouth.</p><p>By the time Y/n had felt his and coming again, Miki had already cummed over 10 times and was on the verge of passing out. Y/n gave a few more thrusts and blew his load, releasing rope after rope into his mother's womb, with her stomach bloated and made her look like she was pregnant. Y/n laid on his bed with his mother on his chest and Rias and Karin laying on his sides.</p><p>"That...was amazing." Miki said breathing heavily and then looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "We'll be doing this more often." She said lustfully and Y/n's mate mark appeared on her crotch.</p><p>'Huh? So on a devil, it's the right boob. Irina, being an angel, on the back. And a human is on their crotch? Some experimentation is needed.' Y/n thought.</p><p>'I have a few candidates for you.' Lilith said with a smirk.</p><p>Two blue horns appeared on Y/n's head and his ears grew longer. His skin began pale and his sclera turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Kuoh Academy during lunch break, Y/n was eating his bento with Asia, Aika and the perverted duo.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, it's almost the school trip. We need to decide on our group." Motohama says and ate his fried egg.</p><p>"Hmm. Do we make a group of 3 or 4 people?" Matsuda asked and Motohama nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, apparently the place where we will sleep in is for 3 or 4 people." Y/n said and Asia fed him.</p><p>"Well, we have to make a group with the two of us. We are hated after all." Matsuda said depressed.</p><p>"Perverted Duo. Do you want to pair with our group during the trip? It's a paradise because it consists of 4 Bishoujou's you know?" Aika said with a perverted smile.</p><p>"Yeah, apart from you they are the Bishoujou-Trio." Matsuda said with a snicker and she hit him over the head.</p><p>"Shut up! Well, let's ignore this guy. Hyoudou, will you pair with us?" Aika asked him and Asia looked at him.</p><p>"Hmm. Sure." Y/n said with a shrug and Asia hugged him.</p><p>"You guys sure became closer." Aika said adjusting her glasses with a smirk. "Well, that's how it is. So we will pair up with you guys. I can't leave Asia to other guys since she is pure and can't decline other people's requests. And that way, Xenovia-chan and Irina-san will feel better as well, right?" She asked and Xenovia stopped eating from her big bento to nod her head.</p><p>"Yeah. I also want to be with N/n." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"It will be more fun with N/n!" Irina said excitedly.</p><p>"Shiiiiit! Why is Y/n the only one getting popular like this?! Man, God is so cruel! I also want to be hugged by a bishoujo!" Matsuda whined in anime tears.</p><p>'Sorry man, but God is dead.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Just like that, let's move as a group with these 7 people. Kiyomizu-dera! And Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji are waiting for us!" Aika said and her glasses shined.</p><p>
  <b>(A/N: If didn't know what they are, they're temples in Kyoto.)</b>
</p><p>'Hmm. So the group consists out of the Perverted Duo, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Aika and me. If I remember correctly, there is a temple called Tenryuu-ji. I have a heavenly Dragon, so perhaps a Japanese God will bless me? Maybe I should go shopping with everyone.' Y/n thought and looked up at the sky.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Y/n and everyone sat in the clubroom while drinking green tea. Y/n sat on the couch with Koneko on his lap while he read his usual book. Koneko's tailed swayed happily as he pets her head.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, it's about time for the school trip for the second years." Rias said and took a sip from her tea.</p><p>"Where did you all go last year?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"We also went to Kyoto." Karin said with a smile as she sat on his right.</p><p>"I went to Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji and other locations with Buchou." Akeno said and Rias nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes. But there are only a limited number of places you can visit within three days and four nights. You should think of going everywhere and make a plan beforehand to move accordingly. If you don't include the time to eat and for sightseeing, you will regret it. You will mainly transport from one place to the other by using busses and trains, but lot's of time would be wasted while you are travelling on transport." Rias explained and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"It was bad that we didn't think about transport duration. Buchou wanted to go everywhere, so we lost the time to go to the Nijou-jou which we were planning to see last. So she was stomping her foot at the railway station." Akeno said with a giggle and Rias turned red.</p><p>"Mou, you promised me you wouldn't say that, remember? I was in high spirits. For a Japan lover like me, it was Kyoto that I admired so much. So I had my eyes taken by the town and souvenir shops more than necessary." She said with a pout.</p><p>"Why didn't you visit Kyoto by using a magic circle?" Y/n asked her and she shook her head.</p><p>"You don't understand, N/n. It's good because you visit Kyoto for the first time on the school trip. ANd transporting using a magic circle? I won't do something so tasteless like that. It's the Kyoto I long for, so I wanted to walk around with my own two feet and the feel the breeze with my own skin." Rias said with sparkles in her eyes and Y/n chuckled softly. "The trip is important but we also need to discuss about what we will do for the School Festival." She said finishing her tea.</p><p>"Right, the School festival is also coming up. Our school doesn't have that much time between the sports festival, school trip, and school festival and they occur consecutively. Thinking like that, we second years will be very busy." Y/n said with a groan and Rias handed Akeno a sheet.</p><p>Akeno put the sheet on the table and Rias looked at everyone.</p><p>"That's why we need to discuss about the school festival now and prepare for it. If decided beforehand, the third-year and first-yea members can prepare for it while all of you are away. There are so many members this year so it will be a big help." She said with a smile.</p><p>"School festival! I'm looking forward to it!" Asia beamed happily.</p><p>"It will also be my first for these sorts of things so I'm looking forward to it. I sure did transfer in at a good time! This is also the guidance of Michael-sama!" Irina said excitedly and made a prayer pose.</p><p>'The Church trio are really looking forward to this. I guess they never had a chance for these sort of things due to the customs of their religion.</p><p>"Last year was the haunted house, right? It was super realistic and was a hot topic." Y/n said impressed.</p><p>"Hai. We did use real ghosts after all, so it should have been scary." Rias nonchalantly.</p><p>"Real thing?!" Y/n asked surprised.</p><p>"Hai. I requested the Youkai, which don't cause harm to humans, yo have the role of sacring people. Those Youkai were also troubled because they didn't have a job, so it was good for both sides. Thanks to that, it was a great success." Rias said with a giggle and Akeno and Karin joined her.</p><p>"We were scolded by the Student Council afterwards." Karin said trying to hold her laughter in.</p><p>"Son-Kaichou, who was the Vice president at the time, yelled at us, saying 'Using the real thing is more than just ignoring the rules!'" Akeno said and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>'I also think you ignored the rules. I nearly had a heart attack.' He thought. "Then will it be the haunted house again this year? Or should we do a circus show including a Vampire-in-a-box?" he asked with a snicker and Gasper popped out of his box.</p><p>"Senpai is a meanie! You always use me as a joke!" He said with put while hitting Y/n over the head.</p><p>"Maybe we should do something new." Rias said and was about to continue but all their phones began to ring.</p><p>Everyone then immediately made a serious face.</p><p>***********</p><p>"Cao Cao, I think it's about time that we will be caught." Said a male with ash-blonde hair.</p><p>"Yeah, that would seem like it. Yeah, it's okay that way. We have gathered enough capable people. So let's move on the to next stage." Cao Cao said with a serious face and male nodded his head.</p><p>"Right. We have gathered what we need. It's about time." The male said and Cao Cao put his hand on his chin.</p><p>"Now then. Who shall we negotiate with first?" He asked himself.</p><p>"To strip down the alliances from the outside. Do you think they will fall for it?" the male asked and Cao Cao nodded his head.</p><p>"They will. In the current era, a full on war isn't the style. That's why the Old-Maou faction was crushed. We will do it firmly, Siegfried." Cao Cao said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Roger. The ones who defeats the Maou, monsters and dragons..." Siegfried started.</p><p>"Has always been the Heroes and Yuusha." He said with a smirk.</p><p>**************</p><p>Y/n found himself in a dark void and in front of him was a round table with a few people sitting in the chairs. They all had shadows covering their faces.</p><p>"Hey! You assholes! Are you even listening?!" Y/n asked frustrated.</p><p>He has been here several times to change the thoughts of the 'Fragments' of all the previous wielders and convince them to let him use the juggernaut drive.</p><p>'Tch! This is useless.' He thought and opened his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>"They stayed quiet again?" Akeno asked him while he laid on her thighs and she stroked his head.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm starting to think I should just cut them down and forcefully take it." Y/n said and closed his eyes again.</p><p>"Won't be consequences to that?" Karin asked sitting next to him.</p><p>"Who cares. They're all ghosts of the past that tempt you into going berserk." he said and Rias sat on his right.</p><p>"Now, now. You shouldn't be hasty about it. I'm sure that in time, they will allow to use it." She said cupping his cheek.</p><p>"But enough about that~" Akeno said with sultry tone and began to kiss him. "You're going to have fun in Kyoto without us." She said with a pout.</p><p>"Yeah. And we'll be all alone here." Rias said trailing a finger up his chest.</p><p>"It's only gonna be four days and three nights. We'll see each other soon." Y/n said with a smile and cupped Akeno's cheeks.</p><p>"Boo. I might die of loneliness of you're gone that long." She said with and Y/n chuckled softly.</p><p>"That's why~" Karin started and took off her gown, showing off her shapely breasts.</p><p>"For tonight~" Rias said stripping.</p><p>"We want to be filled up by you~" Akeno coed and shoved her boobs into his face while Rias and Karin put theirs on his chest.</p><p>He then felt a weight on his lap and saw Koneko straddling his waist with her cat features out.</p><p>"Nya~" Koneko said with a cat pose. "Y/n-senpai." She said with a blush on her face.</p><p>The door was suddenly opened. Xenovia, Irina, Miki, Kalawarner, Rossweisse and Katerea walked in wearing nothing but see-through nighties.</p><p>"I hope you didn't forget about us~" Miki said lustfully and Y/n's manhood began to rise.</p><p>"We'll be busy all night long." Kalawarner said seductively and they all stripped.</p><p>'Oh boy...' Y/n thought.</p><p>***********************</p><p>Y/n and the rest were in the underworld by the Gremory territory. They all sat on the couches in the dining room.</p><p>"In the future I would like to establish a Norse magic school in Gremory territory and start a business training new Valkyries out of Devil females." Rossweisse said describing her plans for her future and she held Y/n's hand tightly with a smile on her face.</p><p>"As an Angel, I never thought I would visit the home of the upper-class devils, what a supreme honour!" Irina said excitedly. "This must be the grace of Michael-sama and...Maou-sama." She said happily.</p><p>As the date of the School trip loomed near, the Gremory servants plus Irina and Kalawarner were chatting with Rias' and Karin's parents while having tea in the dining room of the Gremory household.</p><p>"Haha, Rossweisse-san seems very interested in the Devil industries. As the head of the Gremory family, I will look forward to your contributions." Zeoticus said with a smile.</p><p>"By the way, Y/n-san. All of your second years will be going on the school trip soon, right? Are you going to Kyoto in Japan?" Venelana asked and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Hai. According to the plans, we will be leaving for Kyoto immediately." He answered.</p><p>"Last year, Rias brought back some Japanese pickles from Kyoto which were quite tasty. I hope that you will bring me some, too." She said with a smirk and licked her lips.</p><p>"Sure, I wouldn't mind bringing you some." Y/n said with a smile and she blushed slightly.</p><p>After more trivial chatting, the party ended successfully. After the tea party, they were preparing to return home via magic circle, but because Sirzechs suddenly returned to the Gremory castle, they had to go and greet him before leaving.</p><p>"I will go too!" Millicas said happily and the bat perched up on his head flapped its wings.</p><p>When they went see him, they saw Sirzechs talking to a family black-haired guest wearing noble attire.</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality." Sairoarg said looking at Sirzechs and then turned to the others. "Looking good, Rias, Karin and the DragKnight Sparda." He said with a smile.</p><p>"Hai, it is great that you came to greet us." Karin said with a smile.</p><p>"Yoo too look wonderful. But let me apologise for our delayed greeting. Onii-sama, salutations. We heard you returned home and came to greet you." Rias said and Sirzechs shook his head.</p><p>"Don't sweat the formalities. It makes me uncomfortable. Thank you all." He said with a smile and picked up Millicas in his arms.</p><p>"Onii-sama, Sairoarg came because...?" Rias asked her brother.</p><p>"Yes, he came expressly to deliver some fruit, a speciality from Bael territory. How thoughtful of our cousin, We were talking about how Rias should visit the Bael household to express our gratitude some time." Sirzechs said and Y/n put his hand to his chin.</p><p>'Hmm. Perhaps if we go there, I can see how I can free Misla from her coma.' He thought to himself.</p><p>"We were talking about a few things for the next match. Rias, he has no special requests about the rules, except that all complicated restrictions be lifted from the rules of combat." Sirzechs continued and Rias became surprised.</p><p>"Sairoarg, that is to say, no matter how many uncertain elements there are on our side, you will accept them all, is that what you mean?" Rias asked with a serious face and Sairoarg smiled fearlessly.</p><p>"That is correct. Whether the vampire that stops time, or the DragKnights ability to coerce people, I will take them all on. If I cannot handle your all-ou attacks, how can I call myself the Heir of the Bael family?" He said with a grin and almost everyone gasped.</p><p>'What great spirit and determination. Milsa would be so proud of you, Sairoarg.' Y/n thought with a smile on his face.</p><p>With piercing eyes, Sairoarg's gaze shifted from Rias to Y/n.</p><p>"S-So scary! T-There actually exists someone who wants to take on my power so actively. This makes it even more scary!!" Gasper said in fear and hid behind Y/n.</p><p>"Yes, there is no better opportunity than this chance encounter. Sairoarg once said he wanted to spar with you, Y/n-kun right?" Sirzechs said and he nodded his head.</p><p>"That's right, I did say that before." Sairoarg said.</p><p>"Then just a friendly match. Don't you want to experience the fist of the Drak Knight Sparda and the Heavenly Dragon?" Sirzechs said and Sairoarg looked at Rias.</p><p>"Rias, what do you say?" He asked her.</p><p>"Since Onii-sama...No, Maou-sama says so, then naturally I have no reason to refuse. N/n, is that okay?" Rias asked him and he grinned like the battle maniac he is.</p><p>"Hai! If you don't mind." Y/n said stepping forward. 'This could be a good chance to learn all his abilities, so when the game comes, We'll be ready.' He thought with a serious face and the two exchanged glances.</p><p>"Then show me the fists of the first amongst the New Generation and the DragKnight Sparda." Sirzechs said and Sairaorg looked at Y/n with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you for the opportunity. I will show you clearly my fist!" He said.</p><p>They were then led to the basement of the Gremory Castle and there was a vast training hall, easily large enough to house the entire Kuoh Academy stadium. Sairoarg took his fancy noble attire, leaving him in a just a grey shirt. His body was muscular and extremely sturdy, strongly built upper arms, huge fists. The muscles on his shoulders and back were bulging.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Hmm. Perhaps I can try using the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. Sooner or later I'll need to master this power.' Y/n thought with a serious face and the Boosted Gear appeared on his right arm. "Let's do this, Ddraig." Y/n said and the gem glowed.</p><p>"Leave it me." female Ddraig said and everyone looked confused.</p><p>The gauntlet began to glow brightly and Y/n was engulfed in a red aura.</p><p>"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!!" Ddraig shouted and the gauntlet gave off a red flash of light, covering Y/n's body.</p><p>A different Red armour appeared on Y/n but it still resembled the Balance Breaker Issei used.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n and Sairoarg entered a stance and eyed one another for openings.</p><p>'I have to be careful. I don't know the full extent of the boosted gear's abilities and Sairoarg is just about as fast as Kiba. I should have no problem with his speed, but it's his strength I'm worried about.' Y/n thought and the thrusters on his back fired up.</p><p>Y/n flew towards Sairoarg at blinding speeds and cocked his fist back, but Sairoarg stood still, not making any effort to evade.</p><p>'I see. You want to take my punch head-on, huh? Very well.' Y/n thought and grinned.</p><p>His thrusters fired off more power and Y/n flew faster. When he was close, Y/n thrust his fist forward and punched Sairoarg straight in the face. A massive shockwave blew out and sent dust flying everywhere. Y/n felt a chill up his spine and immediately distanced himself from Sairaorg. </p><p>'Jeez, this dude is tough. I only used half of my power and that punch did nothing.' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop and Sairoarg pointed at the part where Y/n hit him.</p><p>"An excellent punch. Straight to the point, a pure punch of strong will. A normal devil would have lost to such a punch. But..." Sairaorg said and disappeared. "...I'm no ordinary Devil." he said from behind Y/n.</p><p>Sairoarg swung his fist towards Y/n's back, but he just went down and missed the punch. The force behind Sairoarg's punch sent a strong shockwave that could blow anyone away.</p><p>"Oh? You didn't get sent flying? Well, that was just a hello punch." Sairoar said with a grin.</p><p>"Well, Hello there." Y/n said and uppercut Sairoarg in the gut.</p><p>Sairoarg evaded the bunch by disappearing and appeared behind Y/n with his fist cocked back.</p><p>"BOOST!" Ddraig said and Y/n felt his power rise.</p><p>Y/n turned around and met Sairoarg's punch with his own. The two fists clashed and sent a big shockwave around.</p><p>"I have three weapons. Strongly built body, fast legs and martial arts. Here I come!" Sairoarg said disappearing and the appeared next to Y/n.</p><p>He swang his fist and Y/n crossed his arms in defence. The force behind Sairoarg's punch sent Y/n skidding across the ground and his armour cracked slightly.</p><p>'Extremely strong. So this is what you get when you focus only on strengthening your body. It seems all the years of training have paid off, Sairoarg.' Y/n thought and his thrusters activated.</p><p>'Ah, this really surprises me. This man from the Bael family has trained his power to the max. Using Rating games types, this is a power type who has kept increasing offensive power again and again. How interesting. A man who pursues pure destructive power. Totally extreme.' Ddraig said impressed and Y/n flew towards Sairoarg at blinding speeds.</p><p>The then began to clash while sending huge shockwaves that blew dust everywhere.</p><p>"So you can reach this level of strength completely through training, huh." Y/n said and punched Sairoarg across the face.</p><p>"I just believe in my own body, that's all." Sairoarg said and punched Y/n in the gut, craking his armour slightly.</p><p>The two continued to clash and Y/n got an idea.</p><p>'If he's punches are this strong, then I might need a counter-type attack. And I have just the one.' Y/n thought with a smirk and let Sairoarg land a few punches on him.</p><p>An invisible red sphere then appeared around Y/n every time Sairoarg landed a punch.</p><p>'Hmm? Why is he purposely taking my punches? He's also not taking any damage. What is he up too?' Sairoarg and gave one hard punch at Y/n's gut.</p><p>'I got you!' Y/n thought with a smirk. "Promotion Rook!" He shouted and Sairaorg raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sairoarg punched Y/n in the gut but then the red sphere surrounding Y/n formed by his right hand and it was engulfed in a red energy. Y/n then punched Sairoarg in the gut with his right fist and Sairoarg coughed out blood while he skid back. Sairoarg wiped the blood off his chin with his fingers and then grinned.</p><p>"Promotion to Rook, eh? Looks like it wasn't a wrong decision. I put quite a bit of power into that much but it didn't seem to affect you. Your defence and attack were excellent as a Rook. Perhaps the Rook which specializes in offence and defence, rather than the all-rounder Queen, is better suited to a power type like you. Fighting you makes me happy. Your punches are pretty good. It's been a long time since I've been punched to a mouth bleed. Facing a similar type makes me happiest. Your punch must have been trained? It is something that can be understood after being hit. Don't worry, try to hit me with your full strength. Isn't that the reason why you're standing here?" Sairoarg said with a smile.</p><p>"As you wish. I'll take this battle seriously." Y/n said and his balance breaker disappeared. "Now I'm motivated." He said with a grin and entered his devil trigger.</p><p>"Let's do this, DragKnight Sparda!" Sairoarg said with a grin and the get into a stance.</p><p>The ground then began to shake and crack under the pressure the two were giving off. The two then dashed towards each other, releasing a big shockwave the destroyed the ground under them. The two then gave out a loud warcry and threw their fists at one another. A big shockwave then blew outwards that created a big crater. Once the dust had settled, Y/n and Sairoarg's fists were only an inch away from their faces.</p><p>"Your spirit is great. I can still fight, but if this continues, I won't be able to stop myself. I will fight to the very last blow. Which would be quite a shame." Sairoarg said with a grin and Y/n's devil trigger vanished.</p><p>"Yeah. And I'll be waiting for that day." Y/n said with a grin.</p><p>Sairaorg put on his noble attire and placed his hand on Y/n's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's wait until you finish your awakening. Fight in your best condition. That is the fight I'm looking for with DragKnight Sparda. Our duel will conclude within the future Rating Game. In front of all the VIP's as well as the common crowd to determine our ratings. Whether it is you or I, we both have our own dreams, so let us meet again at the match. Rias and Rias' servants, see you next time, that is on the stage carrying our dreams. Come with everything you got and I will beat you with my full strength." Sairoarg said with a smile and took his leave with Sirzechs and left.</p><p>Sirzechs then came over to him.</p><p>"How are his attacks?" Sirzechs asked.</p><p>"Strong. Full of determination." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"By the way, in the fight just now, he already cast seals to apply heavy loads on both arms and legs." Sirzechs said and Y/n grinned. "He has already reached the levels of experienced Kings in the Rating Game. He has also stopped the terrorists activities of the Khao Brigade many times. However, Y/n-kun is also amazing as one of the few who fought against Sairoarg without losing their will to battle. There have been numerous cases where Sairoarg's opponents have completely lost their will to fight ever again. Finding their prized demonic Powers useless against him, these proud devils take a huge hit to their self-esteem when they are defeated by a bare physical body. Upper-class Devils have a lot of Pride, but find it difficult to recover when faced with defeat." Sirzechs explained and Y/n stared into space with a smile.</p><p>'Misla, your son is just amazing. Determined to become the best. I will be the best opponent ever!' He thought and then grinned.</p><p>*****************</p><p>It was the day of the school trip. Y/n and the second years were at the waiting area of the Tokyo Bullet Train Station. The Devils gathered in the corner of the waiting area, out of earshot of others. The one who came to see them off was Rias as Akeno, Koneko and Gasper wanted to come, but the first and the third-years had normal classes.</p><p>"Here, this is a pass for each of you." Rias said handing them all cards.</p><p>"This is legendary...?" Kiba asked with wide eyes and she nodded.</p><p>"Yes, this required for devils to enjoy Kyoto, the so-called 'Free Bus Pass'. We used the same kind of pass last year. As long as there is a legitimate reason, they will issue passes even to Devils. Gremory servants, Sitri servants, and Heaven's messager, do you realise how fortunate it is to have certain forces backing you all?" Rias said with a wink.</p><p>"Great! With these we can visit the temples of Kiyomizu-dera, Kinkaku-Ji, Ginkaku-Ji?" Y/n asked with a smile and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai. Just keep it in your shirt or a pocket in your uniform and you will be able to enter those famous sights. Enjoy your sightseeing there." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Hai!" They all said in synch and put their cards away.</p><p>Asia's phone then rang and she answered it.</p><p>"Mishimoshi? Kiryuu-san? Hai. Xenovia-san and Irina-san are together with me." Asia said and then bowed to Rias when she ended the call "The, Rias-oneesama. We will be taking our leave." She said with a smile.</p><p>"We are going." Irina, Asia and Xenovia said and turned to leave.</p><p>"Then it's about time for me to go. I will bring back some souvenirs." Kiba said with a bow and turned towards where his class was gathering.</p><p>Rias turned to Y/n and dug her head into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"It's gonna be very lonely the days you are gone. It will be weird not having you by my side for so long. But I'll try and endure not seeing you for a short while." She said softly and he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"It's only for a few days, besides, Gasper and Koneko will be there. And so will Karin and Akeno." Y/n said with a small smile.</p><p>"It's not the same. You are you" She said and then cupped his cheeks.</p><p>They leaned in giving each other a sweet kiss that was full of love.</p><p>"This is a goodbye kiss." She said and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>"No, this is a see you later kiss. Goodbyes are forever." He said and pecked her lips again. "I'll take my leave now." Y/n said with a smile and parted from his lover.</p><p>'Kyoto, here I come!!' Y/n thought excitedly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was roughly ten minutes after the bullet train had left Tokyo station.</p><p>"For me, this is actually the first time taking the bullet train." Matsuda said with a face full of excitement.</p><p>'I still have recollections about the first time I took the bullet train...with Issei, Mom and Dad.' Y/n thought with a solemn face and looked out the window.</p><p>Y/n sat in the last row of seats alone. The seat beside him was empty while Matsuda and Motohama were in front. Across the aisle was Xenovia and Irina's seats. The scenery outside the window was changing rapidly due to the high speed of the train. Xenovia and Irina were happily chatting away as they looked out the window. Xenovia got up from her seat and sat next to Y/n.</p><p>"Y/n, I want to tell you something." She stared and Y/n looked at her curiously.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked her.</p><p>"This time, I did not bring Durandal. I am unarmed." She said and Y/n looked at her confused.</p><p>"You didn't bring it? Why?" he asked her.</p><p>"Yes, I think it's the alchemists belonging to the Orthodox Church. They discovered a technique to suppress Durandal's offensive aura. Hence, Durandal has been sent over to them via channels belonging to Heaven. Even though the Orthodox Chruch is coming out to help. Looks like it must be due to the efforts of the Seraphim under Michael's leadership. However, it is still a rare opportunity to have those alchemists reforge the sword. To suppress Durandal's offensive aura without diminishing its power as a holy sword. This is really something that caught my interest. However, it is truly shameful for me to be unable to control it properly despite being the owner of Durandal. How can I call myself a knight? Oh Lord." Xenovia thought and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>"Well, you always can use Ascalon. Being without some sort of protection would be very bad especially now that the Hero-faction keeps attacking us." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>After their conversation, Xenovia went back to her seat. Squeals were then heard and Y/n saw Kiba walking to him.</p><p>"Can I sit beside you?" Kiba asked with his usual smile.</p><p>"Sure. What's up?" Y/n asked Kiba as he sat next to him.</p><p>"I wanted to know your itinerary plan once you get there. So that there's a plan in case of emergencies." Kiba said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Right, we are in different classes. Where do you plan to go to tomorrow?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"Starting our tour from Sanjuusangen-dou, you?"</p><p>"From the temple of Kiyomizu-dera. And then Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji. Though these three places are a bit distant from one another, but if we put in the effort to finish the most famous places in the first two days, then we can take it easy the third day and advance from Tenryuu-ji." Y/n explained and looked confused.</p><p>"Tenryuu-ji? Our class is planning on going there on the third day too. We may very well meet at the Togetsu Bridge. What about the last day?"</p><p>"Just end it by casually walking around the Kyoto station and getting souvenirs. By the way, Irina mentioned about wanting to go on the Kyoto Tower." Y/n explained.</p><p>After chatting more about the details of the trip, Kiba then got up from his seat and returned to the train car where his class was. Y/n looked in front of him and saw the Perverted Duo sleeping. He looked next to him and saw Asia and her group were happily chatting. He then decided to close his eyes and delve into the depths of his new Sacred Gear. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same darkness that had the round table. He looked around and saw they all still had their shadowed faces.</p><p>"Greetings all. It's me again." Y/n said with a polite tone this time.</p><p>Y/n looked at the boy that was at the same age his him and heard the Female Dragon speak.</p><p>Amongst the past Sekiryuurtei, he is the closest to your age. A real genius who awakened the Juggernaught very early. However, he was drunk on power and was carelessly killed by another Longinus wielder." She explained.</p><p>"So it wasn't the Hakuryuukou?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"When drunk on power, they will rampage even if the opponent is not the Hakuryuukou. There are also others like that amongst the Hakuryuukou. Juggernaut can allow a person to become a tyrant for a period of time. But no matter what era, tyrants will not prosper for long, it something that cannot last. This is the truth." She said in a tone that sounded like she was talking about herself.</p><p>"Still, they must have things they treasured. I who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principle of God." Y/n said with a thinking face.</p><p>"Partner..." Ddraig said with a worried tone and he shook his head.</p><p>"I'm not going to chant it all. It's just something I don't understand. What is the Infinite? And the Dream. And what Laugh and Grieve?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>"The INFINITE refers to Ophis, while DREAM means great Red. LAUGHING at Ophis despising Great Red who is also a Red Dragon. It's a mystery who came up with this chant. I wonder if it was God himself?" Ddraig asked herself out loud.</p><p>They then heard a third voice and Y/n turned to see a young blonde woman standing with long wavy hair and a slim body. She was wearing a full-body dress with a high slit, revealing her THICC leg.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Elsha?" Ddraig asked surprised.</p><p>"Hai~. It's been a while." She casually greeted with a smile on her face that surprised Y/n.</p><p>"Partner, this is Elsha, foremost amongst the past Sekiryuutei. Of all the female wielders, she is definitely the strongest." Ddraig explained and Y/n looked at her curiously.</p><p>'The hell did she come from? I've never seen her before.' He thought and she giggled.</p><p>"You look so cute with that face. Amongst all the lingering memories there are only two exceptions. I am one of them. Well, even within the Sacred Gear I am hidden very deep, so I usually don't come out here much." Elsha explained.</p><p>"I thought  you and Belzard were never coming out again." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Don't say something like that, Ddraig. Since Belzard and I are always silently supporting you from the depths. We used to be partners before...when you were a male. Anyway, he is going to lose his consciousness soon." She said with a sad expression. "Belzard seems to have taken an interest in the current Sekiryuutei, so I came." She said looking at Y/n.</p><p>"By the way, who is this Belzard?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"He ranks up there with Elsha. Belzard is the strongest male Sekiryuutei. Truly a strong one, he even defeated the Hakuryuukou twice." Ddraig explained and Y/n was impressed.</p><p>"Damn, that's amazing." Y/n said.</p><p>"Anyway, I would like you to have this." She said and a box with a keyhole appeared in her hands. "You already received a 'key' from the current Beelzebub, right?" She said and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>Suddenly, in a flash of light, a small key appeared in hands.</p><p>'Was this 'key' Beezebub-sama gave me when he changed the evil pieces in me?' Y/n thought curiously.</p><p>"The so-called key isn't literal. The box and keys are just metaphors to make things easier to understand. What is contained in this box are delicate possibilities of the Sekiryuutei. Originally, it is something that cannot be opened nor recklessly faced. However, Belzard says 'Perhaps you can do it'. Of course, because it is you who has received the Evil Pieces, that is why we feel you will be able to do it. Fufufu." Elsha said with a sultry laugh and handed him the box. "We decided to believe in you." She said and Y/n put the key into the keyhole.</p><p>It was a perfect fit.</p><p>"You and the current Hakuryuukou are unique existences. Not only competing between the two of you, but each having your own set of targets. How should I put it, it makes the rest of us look like fools. Please open it up. But remember to take responsibility and not give up halfway. No matter what happens, you must accept joyfully." She said with a smile and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Y/n turned the with a click and the box was unlocked. In that instant, he was enveloped by a blinding light. Y/n opened his eyes and found himself on the bullet train once more.</p><p>'What was in the box, Ddraig?' Y/n asked her and she shrugged.</p><p>'No idea.' She said and Y/n put his hand on his chin.</p><p>'I see something flying out of the box. I wonder what it was.' Y/n thought.</p><p>'Don't worry. It is something that belongs to you, it will surely come back to you. Your fate is in your hands.' She told him and he smiled.</p><p>******************</p><p>[We are arriving at Kyoto presently] Y/n heard the announcement go off as he just finished eating a rice ball.</p><p>As the bullet train stopped at the platform, they took their luggage and got off.</p><p>"It's Kyoto!" Y/n said excitedly.</p><p>Their eyes were all drawn to the sights in the railway station that they had never seen before, Aika directed them to the ticket checkpoint. The roof of Kyoto station was covered by a huge atrium. Inside the station were many automatic escalators. It truly was a massive railway station. As a major sightseeing destination, it was natural that the ancient capital would have built a station on such a massive scale. It was crowded. Asia and Xenovia began to point their fingers everywhere with excitement plastered on their face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I want to build a spectacular railway station like this in Heaven too." Irina said happily and Y/n rubbed her head.</p><p>"I'm sure you will." he said with a smile that made her blush.</p><p>"The meeting point is the ground floor lobby of the hotel. Hey boys, as well as Asia and Xenovia ou two, and Irina who is daydreaming about the station. If we don't get there as quickly as possible, we won't have any time for free activities in the afternoon." Aika, taking on the role of coordinator, yelled.</p><p>Assembling together, Aika took out the Travel guide and confirmed the locations.</p><p>"Hmm. The hotel is quite near the station. Just now, we exited from the west checkpoint. Walking in the direction of the Bus station, and then taking a right." Aika muttered.</p><p>"Come on, let's just go outside first. Hanging around in a railway station won't get us anywhere." Matsuda said and Aika's glasses shined.</p><p>"Matsuda, getting lost in a strange environment is not fun. One person's poor judgement can lead to many casualties." She said with a glare.</p><p>"Is this a battlefield?" He asked her.</p><p>"No, Matsuda. Kiryuu's opinion is correct. Teamwork is important. We'll let Kiryuu lead from here. Who knows if Kyoto has begun to bare its fangs at us." Xenovia said with a serious face and Matsuda could only nod his head timidly.</p><p>"I understand." He said.</p><p>"AH! PERVERT!" They heard a woman scream</p><p>"Oppai..." A man said making fondling motions as he was restrained by other male passerby's.</p><p>"Kyoto isn't that peaceful after all." Motohama said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Ok. Got it! Let's go!" Aika said enthusiastically and they all left the station.</p><p>"Ah! It's the Kyoto Tower!" Mastuda exclaimed and everyone looked in that direction.</p><p>'So that's the Kyoto tower! We're planning to go up there on the last day.' Y/n thought with a smile on his face and Matsuda began to take photos.</p><p>After only walking a few minutes, they found the hotel. Y/n then sweatdropped at the name of the hotel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel. Looks like our Maou's name was very influential even in the ancient Capital.' He looked next hotel and he sweatdropped even more. 'Really? Kyoto Serafall hotel?' He thought and they made their way inside.</p><p>After showing their student identification to the attendants at the entrance, they were given detailed instructions to the lobby. All the students sat on the floor of the lobby while listening to the teacher's announcements. However, Rossweisse and Azazel seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. Rossweisse then stood in front of the classes.</p><p>"There is a 100 yen shop in the underground shopping centre of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start being a big spender in your student years, you will grow up into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world flow. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100 Yen shop." Rossweise said with a smile.</p><p>'She's too cute. She's already investigated all the cheap shops in the area. Ah, my Valkyrie is just to cute.' Y/n thought and Rossweisse glanced at Y/n with a blush on her face the way he was looking at her.</p><p>"Please take note of the above points. After putting your luggage in your rooms, it is free activities until 5pm, but please don't wander too far away. Best to stick to the area around the Kyoto railway station. Please be back to your rooms by 5:30." Rossweisse said.</p><p>"HAI!" All the students said.</p><p>And thus they were finished with role call in the lobby, as well as various reminders about the hotel and afternoon activities. Everyone took their luggage and received their keys from the attendants at the lobby entrance. The rooms were western style double bedrooms. Since Y/n was the odd one out, he got a room all to himself. It was either luck or just plot convenience.</p><p>"Y/n. This is for you." Azazel said and handed him his room key.</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks." was all Y/n said and took the key.</p><p>After Y/n had woke up after using his new Juggernaut drive, he met Azazel in the underworld where he then apologized for what happened to Issei.</p><p>"I'm sorry about Issei, Y/n. It was all my fault that he died." Azazel said solemnly and Y/n glared at him with hate.</p><p>"You don't get to speak his name. And you're right, it was all your fault. Asia was nearly transported to Dimensional Gap and could've lost her life. Issei did lose his though. Because you didn't tell us anything." Y/n said angrily and Azazel bowed his head.</p><p>"I told you that I would take responsibility, even if it costed my life." Azazel said and Yamato appeared in his hand.</p><p>Y/n raised his sword over his head and held it with both hands. He then gave out a warcry and brought his sword down. Azazel closed his eyes and waited for his end. But he never felt it but instead saw the land split next to him. Azazel looked up and saw Y/n slashed next to him with his eyes shadowed.</p><p>"Killing you would be too easy. You will suffer for the rest of your miserable life, knowing that you killed my family." Y/n said coldly and slashed open a rift.</p><p>After that, Y/n barely spoke to the Fallen Angel leader. Y/n made his way to his room that was two floors above Asia and the other's room. Opened the door and he was taken into a single room roughly the size of eight tatami mats. He blinked his eyes. An ancient television as well as a round table.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Is this for real!! How fitting!!' Lilith said bursting out into laughter and he glared at her.</p><p>'No bed, only sheets. And only a single set. Wow, way to go trip budget.' Nevan said holding in her laughter and he just sighed.</p><p>"N/n, are you inside?" he heard Rossweisse say and she walked in wearing a tracksuit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So why am I in this room?" Y/n asked her with a frown.</p><p>"Please endure it. This room was prepared by Rias-san to make it easier for us to hold discussions." Rossweisse said.</p><p>"Devil related, right?" He said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai, pretty much. If anything happens in Kyoto, we must first secure a place to carry out discussions. This is why the room was assigned to N/n who was the odd one out." She said and then cupped his cheek. "Anyway, I have to go meet the other Senseis, so your free time starts now. I feel like there will be lots of trouble during the afternoon free activities. It's not good for everyone to be mesmerised by Kyoto." She said and then blushed when she kissed him.</p><p>"Hai." Y/n said and then cupped her cheeks.</p><p>Rossweisse closed her eyes and leaned into his touch with a smile on her face. A small sigh of happiness left her lips and she dug her head into his chest.</p><p>"You know, people might get the wrong idea that a teacher was getting all touchy with a student." Y/n said and she turned red.</p><p>"W-Well...You are my boyfriend...So...it's fine for a little bit...right?" She asked timidly and he chuckled while wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>After a few minutes of holding each other close, Rossweisse distanced herself from Y/n with a red face.</p><p>"Now, the first task is to locate Azazel. That man slipped away once the announcements in the lobby were finished." She began to mutter to herself.</p><p>"Rossweisse~" Y/n said softly and she looked at him.</p><p>Her eyes then widened when he gave her a deep kiss. Y/n separated from her with a string of saliva connecting them.</p><p>"W-W-W-What was that for?" She asked with a red face and Y/n cupped her cheeks.</p><p>"I love you, Rossweisse." He said with a gentle tone that made her heart melt.</p><p>"I-I-I love you too. But, what's going on?" She asked him and he shook his head.</p><p>"I just felt like saying it." He said with a smile.</p><p>Rossweisse just giggled and left his small room with a smile on her face. Y/n took out the Kyoto map and began to study it.</p><p>'Hey Lu, what do you say we go to Fushimi Inari?' Y/n asked her and she hummed.</p><p>'I've never really been to Japan so just lead the way.' She said with a shrug.</p><p>'You'll love it. There are numerous red torii. And it's just one stop away from the Kyoto station. We can also invite Asia and the rest.' Y/n said with a smile on her voice and Nevan giggled.</p><p>'It's like a kid in a candy store.' Nevan said and Y/n chuckled softly.</p><p>***********</p><p>Inari station was only one stop away from Kyoto station, and after getting off Y/n and the rest were able to see the visiting road leading to Fushimi Inari.</p><p>"Hey, Look, Asia, Irina. These shops have many interesting things to sell." Xenovia said with a smile and looked at the display.</p><p>"Wha?! All these cute foxes!" Asia said happily.</p><p>"Do you have enough spare cash to buy souvenirs here?" Irina asked them.</p><p>"The beautiful Duo against a backdrop of Kyoto scenery. Let's snap a photo!" Matsuda said with a smile on his face and took a picture.</p><p>"Hey, hey, what about me?" Aika asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Passing through the last torii, there was a huge door. On each side was a fox sculpture resembling a stone lion.</p><p>"Exorcism statues. Normally they would have a presence that repelled existences like devils, but thanks to the passes, there's no trouble." Xenovia said looking at the statues. </p><p>"So are we really under surveillance? It feels like has been watching me." Y/n said with a shiver.</p><p>"Yes of course. We, Devils and Angels, are foreign existences to the authorities here. Though we notified them beforehand, it is still necessary." Xenovia said and he nodded his head.</p><p>With slight wariness, they all passed through the main entrance without issue. Walking further along, the reached the main hall. Continuing, they found the steps that lead up the Inari mountain. They took photos as they advanced and began their next challenge of climbing the mountain path through a thousand torii. They had been walking for 10 minutes.</p><p>"Haa. Ha....W-Wait for me...W-Why are you all so energetic?" Motohama asked out of breath.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Motohama. This is just shameful. Even Asia-chan and the rest are fine." Matsuda said having no problems.</p><p>Xenovia and Asia were touched by the scenery of the Fushimi Inari mountainside, while Aika showed her knowledge as she snapped photos of the view. There were lots of torii no matter how far they advanced. Written on them were names of companies or shops.</p><p>'They must have made offerings to the divinities at Fushimi Inari to make wishes.' Y/n thought looking at all the names. "Sorry, I'm going to the top first." Y/n said and ran up the steps at full speed.</p><p>A few minutes, Y/n reached the peak. At the top of the mountain was an old shrine. Due to the dense foliage, there was barely any sunlight and Y/n was surrounded by a slight shade. The sounds of rustling. Wind blowing through the trees. It felt really deserted. Other than him there was not a single soul.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'What should I do next?' Y/n asked himself and decided to pay his respects to shrine, then head back to the others.</p><p>Y/n faced the shrine and clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Please give me the strength to protect my loved ones and help me overcome future challenges. Also...protect Issei wherever he is and give him lots of lewd fantasies." Y/n said finishing up his prayer.</p><p>He was prepared to leave but then heard a voice.</p><p>"Not from Kyoto?" The voice said.</p><p>Y/n looked around and saw he was surrounded by inhuman presences. As Y/n prepared a stance, a very cute short girl wearing a priestess outfit appeared in front of him.</p><p>"A...girl?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>She had shining blonde hair, both her irises were also golden coloured. She looked to be the age of a primary school student. But she also had animal hears on her head. Y/n looked behind her and saw she had fox tails.</p><p>"Outsider! How dare you! Attack!" She shouted.</p><p>Out of the shadows stepped many people with black wings and crow heads, dressed like mountain hermits. The girl then pointed at Y/n with a furious expression.</p><p>"Give my mother back!" She said and Y/n's face went blank.</p><p>
  
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Eh?" Was all Y/n said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Give my mother back!" The young girl shouted with a glare and the tengu and the fox priests began to attack.</p><p>They all charged towards Y/n and began to swing their weapons at him but he just effortlessly dodged them.</p><p>"Mother?! What are you talking about? I don't know who your mother is!" Y/n said and caught two fox priest's weapons.</p><p>"Don't lie! My eyes cannot be deceived!" She said refusing to listen.</p><p>'Jeez! I just arrived in Kyoto and this happens?!' Y/n thought annoyed.</p><p>A tengu's staff then came swinging towards him. Y/n let go of the two staffs and backflipped away from the third.</p><p>"Y/n!!" He heard familiar voices say and looked behind him to see Xenovia and Irina running over to him with wooden swords in their hands.</p><p>Asia also hurried over a little later. Seeing the four of them gathered, the young girl and her group showed surprise but instantly became even angrier.</p><p>"Is that so, you all are the one's who...my mother! Unforgivable! Unclean Devils! You have tainted this sacred place! I will not forgive you!" The girl said angrily and Y/n said in frustration.</p><p>"Asia, do you have that thing you received from Rias?" Y/n asked and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai!" Asia said and took out a card with Gremory crest etched into it.</p><p>'This card should work as a substitute for the absent Rias and authorise me to promote.' Y/n thought with a serious face. "Xenovia, Irina, though I don't know what's going on, remember that this is Kyoto. Thought they attacked first, it would be bad if we hurt them badly or damaged the surroundings. See if you can try and knock them out." He said seriously and they nodded their heads.</p><p>"Understood!" The two said in synch.</p><p>Y/n then vanished faster than they could see and began to knock some of them out. Feeling they've lost the upper hand, the attackers began to retreat. The girl glared hatefully at them and then raised her hand.</p><p>"Retreat. We don't have enough numbers to beat them. Damn, evil existences. I will make you give my mother back!" She said angrily.</p><p>"Hey get back here!!" Y/n said appearing in front of her.</p><p>Before he could grab her, they all disappeared like the wind.</p><p>'Damn it! Really! Can I never have a peaceful holiday?!' Y/n thought frustrated.</p><p>**************</p><p>The first night.</p><p>"Itedakimasu!!" Everyone said happily and began to eat.</p><p>It was a luxurious feast of Kyoto cuisine.</p><p>'Finally we can take a breather.' Y/n said with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>After the attack, they quickly met up with Aika and the others as they finished touring Fushimi Inari while staying alert. When they returned, they reported to Azazel and Rossweisse. The two of them were puzzled greatly.</p><p>"Why would we get attacked in Kyoto?" was the question that went through all their minds.</p><p>'The fact that we were visiting Kyoto for a tour should have been informed beforehand. Azazel said he will conform once again.' Y/n thought to himself.</p><p>Though Y/n hesitated if he should report back to Rias, Azazel stopped him and said 'since we have not cleared up what happened exactly, do not cause unnecessary worries for her.'</p><p>After everything was over, Y/n made his way to the public baths.  When entered the baths, he didn't see the ladies sign in the front. He entered the bathing area but then his eyes widened when saw naked females in the baths. Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Aika, Momo, Reya, Tomoe and Tsubasa all looked at Y/n with red faces while he had a blank expression. </p><p>"Eh?" Was all Y/n said.</p><p>"KYAAAA!!" Most of the girls shouted and covered their nude bodies.</p><p>"Y/N!!" Rossweisse shouted with a red face.</p><p>"SORRY!!" Y/n said and was about to leave but someone grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Aika asked with a smirk as she stood naked in front of him with a hand on her hip.</p><p>"Huh, Leaving. Duh." Y/n said and tried to leave but she kept a firm grip on him.</p><p>"Since you saw us all naked, I think it's only fair that we see you naked too." She said with a smirk.</p><p>'I've already seen him naked.' Most of the girls thought.</p><p>"Da hell kind of logic is that?! It was an accident!" Y/n said crossing his arms and looked away.</p><p>Aika gained a devious smirk and snatched away his towel. She then had a massive nosebleed when she saw Y/n's length standing up straight.</p><p>'T-To big!! How does Rias-senpai even get this inside her.' Aika thought with a gulp.</p><p>She reached out for his length but Y/n stopped her.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.</p><p>Her eyes widened and then she shook her head.</p><p>"O-Oh! N-Nothing!" She said with a red face and Y/n covered himself again.</p><p>Y/n made his way outside and saw the small sign that said females.</p><p>'Curse you small sign.' Y/n thought with a glare and made his way into the male baths.</p><p>He plopped down into the water and laid against a big rock. Y/n sighed happily and closed his eyes. He then heard splashing sounds and thought another male came in but boy he was wrong. He felt a weight on his lap and he immediately opened his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Rossweisse? You do know this is the male side, right?" He asked her and she nodded her head.</p><p>"I know. I-It's just that...We haven't around each other for a while...So I thought that we could spend some time...alone." She said timidly.</p><p>Y/n gave out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her torso. Rossweisse leaned with back onto Y/n's chest and sighed in contempt. She turned her head and stared at him with a loving smile. Y/n returned the smile and they began to slowly lean in. The lips touched and Rossweisse felt butterflies in her stomach. Even though they have kissed a lot, she loved the feeling of being kissed since he was her first boyfriend. The two separated from their kiss and Rossweisse was a blushing mess.</p><p>"You know, if someone catches us we will be in big trouble." Y/n said with a small smile and she put their foreheads together.</p><p>"I know...But...I want to become one with you." She said softly and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n's left arm snaked around her body and he began to fondle her left boob, while his right hand played with her clit. Rossweisse tried to hold back her moans by biting her finger but she struggled. While he fondled her boob and rubbed her clit, Y/n began to kiss her nape and she began to hum in delight at his soft touch.</p><p>Making sure that he was gentle with her, Y/n inserted one into Rossweisse and she gave out a loud moan when she felt his finger rub along her velveteen walls. Y/n began to tweak and twist her left nipple and Rossweisse began to grate her hips on his ever-growing length. After a few minutes of pleasuring her gently, she felt her end coming. </p><p>"Cumming~!" She said softly and then she climaxed.</p><p>After her high was gone, Rossweisse looked at Y/n while panting softly. Y/n gave her a soft smile that could make any woman melt, they leaned in and kissed deeply. He held her tightly against his chest and made sure that she knew he loved her. Even though she was worried that they might get caught, a part of her didn't care in the least. She was too happy being with her boyfriend to care. If Odin was there, she would rub it in his face saying that she had finally had a boyfriend after all the years he made fun of her.</p><p>After separating from their sweet kiss, Rossweisse sat up slightly and lined up his length with her womanhood, before dropping down, feeling him fill her up inside. She gave out a loud moan but was soon quieted when Y/n kissed her again, muffling her moans in their kiss. Rossweisse began to slowly bounce up and down his length, feeling it stir her insides up as it rubbed along her walls. She took his hands and used them to cup her big bust, Y/n, knowing what she wanted, began to fondle and play with boobs.</p><p>Rossweisse reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she began to increase her speed, bouncing faster and faster, sending splashes of water. Y/n used his right hand and placed on the ground next to him where he stabled himself and began to thrust upwards into the Valkyrie's snatch.</p><p>Rossweisse began to moan uncontrollably in their kiss as their tongues danced, Y/n thrusting upwards meeting her every bounce. After a few minutes, the two lovers began to feel their ends coming.</p><p>"Rossweisse, I'm cumming~" Y/n said through grunts and she looked at him with love in her eyes.</p><p>"I-Inside~!" She said breathing heavily and Y/n began to thrust faster while she bounced faster.</p><p>Y/n gave one hard thrust and blew his load into Rossweisse's womb, wrapping his arms tightly around her as rope after rope of his cum filled her to the brim. The Valkyrie gave out one long moan as she felt his hot seed enter her that made her climax into her lover's pelvis. The two panted, well Y/n panted softly while Rossweisse was breathing heavily, and they looked at each other with love in their eyes. They leaned in had a sweet kiss, showing their love for one another.</p><p>"I love you, Rossweisse." Y/n said with a loving smile and held her close.</p><p>"I love you too, N/n." She said lovingly and laid back into his warm embrace.</p><p>After cleaning up and leaving the males baths, they were then surprised when they saw Azazel waiting there.</p><p>"Ah, sorry to disturb your fun at the climax, my apologies." He said and Rossweisse turned red. "Oh, we've been summoned. To the nearby Japanese Restaurant." Azazel said and they looked confused.</p><p>"Who is it?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"The very cute Maou Shoujou sama." He said and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>**********</p><p>The Gremory group plus Irina quietly slipped out of the hotel and followed Azazel to a restaurant on the street corner.</p><p>"The 'Dairaku' restaurant, so Ser-chan is in this kind of place." Y/n said and they made their way inside.</p><p>They passed through a path filled with a traditional Japanese atmosphere, a single room appeared. The opened the door and Serafall was quietly waiting for them, sitting on her knees wearing a kimono that really made her look even more beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hubby~!" She said excitedly and jumped into Y/n's arms.</p><p>"Sera-chan~! You looking very beautiful." Y/n said with a smile and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, it's Hyoudou and you guys." They heard Saji say and saw the other second-year Sitri girls.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yeah Saji. How's Kyoto doing? Where were you in the afternoon?" Y/n asked him.</p><p>"We're the Student Council. We spend the whole afternoon helping the teachers." Saji said with an exhausted smile and looked like he hasn't slept in days.</p><p>After hearing the news of Issei, Saji was distraught that his rival was gone. After Y/n spoke to him about how he should become stronger in Issei's name, Saji began to train day and night and was able to reach a form a balance breaker with his Sacred Gear Vritra. Y/n looked at the other girls and they all blushed when they saw Y/n again.</p><p>"Ladies, I hope you will forgive me for what happened earlier." Y/n said apologetically and all the girls turned red.</p><p>"What happened?" Saji and Kiba asked confused.</p><p>"Nothing!" All the girls said.</p><p>After taking their seats, Serafall began to order more food.</p><p>"The food here is really good. Especially the chicken dishes are exquisite. N/n, you and Saji-kun must really eat up." She said happily.</p><p>"So why have you come here, Sera-chan?" Y/n asked her curiously.</p><p>"I came here to secure the cooperation of the Kyoto youkai forces." She said with a smile but then frowned. "But it looks like there is an unusual situation." Serafall said.</p><p>"Unusual?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"According to reports from the Kyoto Youkai, their leader, the Kyuubi, went missing a few days ago." She looking down and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'Was it that young girl's mother?' He thought. "Then that means..." He trailed off and she nodded.</p><p>"Hai. I heard the report from Azazel-chan. I fear...that is the situation." She said and Azazel sipped on his sake.</p><p>"So the leader of the Youkai has been kidnapped. The ones responsible..." He started and Y/n balled his fists.</p><p>"The Khaos Brigade." Y/n said angrily and she nodded her head. </p><p>"You...You guys, what kind of trouble have you got mixed up in again?" Saji asked and his eyes twitched.</p><p>"Really, taking care of these kids for the trip is already tiring enough. How vexing, these terrorists." Azazel said annoyed.</p><p>"No matter what, this situation cannot be disclosed. We must love it ourselves. I will continue to attempt to get the Youkai to cooperate." Serafall said with a serious face.</p><p>"Understood. I will act alone. Really, these terrorists bringing their trouble all the way to Kyoto." Azazel said downing another cup and then cursed.</p><p>"So what do we have to do?" Y/n asked and Azazel smiled bitterly.</p><p>"Anyway, you all should enjoy your trip. If anything happens, I will call you guys. However, this is your precious school trip right? We adults will try to handle the situation as much as possible. So you all go enjoy Kyoto for now." He said.</p><p>"Hai. N/n, as well as Sona-chan's servants. Please enjoy your time in Kyoto. I will also enjoy myself." Serafall said happily.</p><p>After that, everyone then made their way back to the hotel.</p><p>*************</p><p>"Good! Continue!" Y/n said and Asia nodded her head with determination.</p><p>"Hai!" She said.</p><p>It was early in the morning on the second day of the trip. The sky was just getting light. Asia and Y/n were using the hotel roof for training. Asia was practising developing reflexes for releasing magical power at close range. On the other hand, Y/n was practising using the boosted Gear to avoid Asia's attacks at close range and tried getting a feel for the new sacred Gear. </p><p>Ever since getting the new Sacred Gear, Y/n felt a slight strain on his body that made him slower than his usual speed.</p><p>'I guess having two Sacred Gears are not good for the body.' Y/n thought evading Asia's attacks.</p><p>'Doesn't count as three though?' Nevan asked confused.</p><p>'Yeah. You also have the power of the Hakuryuukou.' Ddraig said.</p><p>'I was actually wondering. What if I, in a way, change the abilities of all my weapons? Like, give Devil Sword Sparda the ability to BOOST instead of DIVIDE? And give Yamato the ability to DIVIDE since one of its abilities is to separate something. So why not DIVIDE the existence I separate?' Y/n asked and they all had thinking faces.</p><p>'Perhaps it's possible.' Ddraig said.</p><p>'You got another piece of Hakuryuukou's armour?' Lilith asked him and he shook his head.</p><p>'Nah. Not here. After the battle at the summit, I was able to find another orb in some of the rubble. It's at home.' Y/n said and then looked at Asia. "I'm sorry Asia. Taking up your time to help me train even on the school trip." He said apologetically.</p><p>"No problem. It makes me happy to be with N/n in Kyoto from early morning." Asia said with a radiant smile.</p><p>"It's more efficient to have a training partner, right?" They heard Kiba say and they turned to see him and Xenovia.</p><p>"Since I already bought a wooden sword, shouldn't we train ourselves to the degree of just barely not destroying this place? The upcoming match with the heir of the Great King's family will be soon." Xenovia said and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>'Are you really gonna carry that everywhere? But then again, she does have Ascalon.' Y/n thought. "Alright! Let's have a good spar then." He said with a smile.</p><p>****************</p><p>Y/n and his group got on the bus and took it all the way to Kiyomizu-dera. As they looked out to appreciate the view, the bus reached its destination. After some searching around, they found the slopped path up to Kiyomizu-dera.</p><p>"I heard this was called the Three Year Slope. If you fall over here, means you die in three years." Aika said.</p><p>"Uwah! So scarry!" Asia said terrified and hugged Y/n arm.</p><p>He was then surprised when Xenovia hugged his other arm.</p><p>"What is it, Xenovia?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"The Japanese sure put some scary stuff in their sloped paths." She muttered and Y/n deadpanned.</p><p>He then felt a weight on his back and looked up to see Irina winking at him. At the end of the sloped path, the massive gates appeared and there was Kiyomizu-dera.</p><p>"Look, Asia! This temple gatherers the essence of pagan culture." Irina said happily and hugged Y/n's head.</p><p>"Yes, yes! You can feel its history from its appearance." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"Cheers to pagans!" Xenovia cheered.</p><p>"There seems to be many who fell down and were saved." Aika explained and they nodded their heads.</p><p>After the made a quick round of the temple and bought some souvenirs, they made their way to the bus station.</p><p>"The next stop his Ginkaku-ji, the temple of the Silver Pavillion. If we don't hurry, time is going to fly away in the blink of an eye." Aika said glancing at her watch and led the way.</p><p>Next was Ginkaku-ji, boarding the bus they left Kiyomizu-dera.</p><p>"It's not actually silver?!" Xenovia said in disappointment when they arrived.</p><p>"Xenovia-san's were shining back when she kept saying to herself 'Ginkaku-ji is made of silver, and Kinkaku-ji is made of gold. They must be very dazzling.'" Asia said hugging a trembling Xenovia's shoulders.</p><p>"Rumours abound, such as the death of the monk Ashikage who was involved in building the temple, or because the Bakufu government ran out of money at the time. Anyway, it's not silver." Aika explained.</p><p>After making the rounds ar Ginkaku-ji, they stopped for lunch nearby and continued to the next destination, Kinkaku-ji.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Gold! This really is gold!" Xenovia said excitedly when she saw the Golden Pavillion. "It's really gold!!" She said raising both arms with a face full of radiance.</p><p>Other students were also there and everyone was busy taking photos. Matsuda snapped photo after photo as if in a trance. Y/n also took some photos and sent them to ORC club back at Kuoh academy. After they toured the place and bought souvenirs, the stopped at a teahouse for a break.</p><p>"Please enjoy." A lady wearing a kimono said and handed them their green tea.</p><p>"It's very good." Irina said enjoying her tea.</p><p>"It's a little bitter." Asia said sticking her tongue out.</p><p>"It really is gold and shiny." Xenovia said still in her dream-like state.</p><p>"Xenovia, let's have a prayer to commemorate." Irina said and Xenovia nodded her head.</p><p>"Good idea." She said with a smile.</p><p>"Let's pray!" Asia said happily and joined in</p><p>"Ah, pervert! Hentai!" A female shriek was heard.</p><p>They all looked and saw a man being stopped by some of the staff.</p><p>"Oppai! Give me Oppai!" He said with hand movements that made Y/n frown.</p><p>"Another molester. Now that it's mentioned, the television news this morning also reported about them. There was one at the Sensoji shrine too. And at the railway station yesterday. There seem to be rather too many molesters." Matsuda said and Motohama pushed up his glasses.</p><p>"What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me on the bullet train yesterday." He said and Matsuda tilted his head.</p><p>"No, how should I explain it? At that time I must have been groggy in my sleep, but I suddenly felt an urge to touch nipples. What was going on, that feeling?" He said and Y/n furrowed his brows.</p><p>'Either there's definitely something wrong with him, or there is more going on here?' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>'You think something is going on?' Lilith asked him.</p><p>'Perhaps.' He said and then a small smile made its way onto his face. 'It's just males right? Perhaps there are a bunch Succubi somewhere around here?' He asked hopefully.</p><p>'I doubt it. Succubi wouldn't be anywhere this close to Youkai territory.' Lilith said apologetically and he sighed.</p><p>Looking back at the tea house, Matsuda, Motohama and Aika were fast asleep. Asia and the rest were awake, but Xenovia was glaring at the waitress with a scary expression. Animal ears and a tailed then appeared from her. Taking a look around, more animal eared people appeared and al the normal tourists were asleep. Ascalon appeared and Xenovia's hands and Asia hid behind her. Y/n was about to summon Yamato but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Please wait!" Rossweisse said running up to them. "I was called by Azazel-sensei to welcome you guys." She said panting and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked her.</p><p>"A ceasefire. Or in other words, the misunderstanding has been cleared. The Kyuubi's daughter wants to apologize to you all." She said and the animal lady walked up to them and bowed deeply.</p><p>"I am the fox youkai who serves the monarch of the Kyuubi. We are most sorry for last time. Please come with us, as our princess would like to apologize to you all." She said and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'Come with them? To where?' He thought and the lady looked at him.</p><p>"To the inner capital where we Kyoto youkai live. Maou-sama and the Fallen Angel governor are already there." She explained.</p><p>************</p><p>
  
</p><p>What they stepped into could only be described as another world. Like the streets of the Edo period, ancient houses were lined up, and strange creatures revealed their faces from dorrs, windows and passageways. A dark space with a unique atmosphere. The many residents welcomed them. A single eye-youkai with a large face, kappa-like youkai with dishes on their heads, tanuki walking upright and other creatures from legend. They all watched Y/n's group with curiosity. They followed the fox woman towards the princess' residence. It was rather dark and the only light source was a lamp moving along the road in front of them.</p><p>"Muwahahaha!!" The lantern suddenly showed eyes and a mouth and began to laugh. "My apologies. The youkai here love to play pranks. Though I suppose none of them are able to pose a threat to you all." The lantern said and the fox lady guiding them apologized.</p><p>"So this is the world of the Youkai?" Y/n asked out loud.</p><p>"Ha. This is the place where most Kyoto youkai live. I remember you devils used bounded fields in Rating Games. So why don't you think of this space as something created in a similar way. We call this place the 'backstreets' or the 'Inner Capital' and other names. Of course, just like devils, there are those who love out there on the surface of Kyoto." The lady explained and the residents began to gossip.</p><p>"Are they human?"</p><p>"No, I've heard that they're Devils."</p><p>"Devils eh? How rare to see them here."</p><p>"Is that pretty foreign girl a devil too?"</p><p>"A dragon, that must be a Dragon's presence. Devils and Dragons." They all gossiped.</p><p>Passing through the rows of residence, they entered a forest with a river flowing through it. Venturing deeper, a massive red torii appeared. Before them, was a huge mansion, giving off a feeling of ancient majesty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>In front of the torii, Azazel and Serafall in a kimono were already there.</p><p>"Oh, you have arrived." Azazel said and Serafall waved energetically.</p><p>"Ah, hello everyone!" She said happily.</p><p>Between them was a blond girl, the same one that led the attack earlier.</p><p>"Kunou-sama, I have brought everyone here." The fox lady said with a bow and then vanished in a swirl of blue fire.</p><p>"I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka, the administrator of the Youkai living in inner and outer Kyoto." She said and then bowed deeply. "I am really sorry for last time. Attacking you with investigating deeply, please forgive me." She said apologetically.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's fine. This misunderstanding is cleared. I don't mind as long as we get to enjoy our trip in Kyoto without further incident." Xenovia said with a smile.</p><p>"Hai. A heart of forgiveness is very important for angels. I have no grudge against princess-sama." Irina said with a wide smile.</p><p>"Hai, peace is very important." Asia said with a smile.</p><p>"So that's how we all feel, I'm fine too. Please lift your head." Y/n said with a smile and Kunou began to tremble.</p><p>"But, but..." She started and Y/n.</p><p>Y/n knelt down and made level eye contact with her.</p><p>"So, you're called Kunou, right? You're really worried about your mother, right?" Y/n asked her.</p><p>"Hai, of course." She said with a determined face.</p><p>"If that's the case, then making a mistake is understandable. Of course, this could cause problems and make it unpleasant for others. But Kunou, you've already apologized. You apologized because you understand you were mistaken, is that right?" He asked her and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Of course." She said then yelped softly when Y/n began to pet her.</p><p>"If that's the case, we won't blame you." He said with a smile and her face went red.</p><p>"T-Thank you..." She said with a timid voice and Y/n stood up. "Though I am very sorry for my mistake, I beg you all! Please lend your strength to save my mother!" She asked desperately with tears in her eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leader of the Youkai in Kyoto was the Kyuubi Yasaka. She left her house a few days ago to meet with Sakra's messengers from mount Meru. However, Yasaka failed to show up at the meeting place. The Youkai began to investigate and discovered one of her dying guards, the karasu-tengu. On his last breath, the karasu-tengu told the other Youkai that Yasaka had been attacked and kidnapped. It was at that time they started investigating suspicious newcomers and attacked Y/n's group. Afterwards, Azazel and Serafall negotiated with Kunou, denying Underworld involvement, as well as providing clues that it was likely the work of the Khaos Brigade.</p><p>"Seems like things have become serious." Y/n said when they were taken into the mansion's great hall where Kunou had taken her seat.</p><p>"*Sigh*, Once again the various factions decided to ally, this kind of thing has been happening. Last time with Odin, Loki came, right? This time, the enemies are the terrorists." Azazel said with a whiney tone.</p><p>On Kunou's side was the fox lady and a long nosed old man. The old man was the leader of the tengu and had a deep relationship with the Kyuubi since ancient times. He looked sincerely worried about the kidnapped Yasaka as well as her daughter Kunou.</p><p>"Governor-dono, Maou-dono, could you help find a way to save Yasaka-hime? No matter what, we pledge our full cooperation." The old man said and handed them a portrait.</p><p>It was a picture of a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a priestess outfit that showed off her massive breasts and fox ears on top of her head.</p><p>"This is the portrait of Yasaka-hime." The Old Tengu said.</p><p>"What we can be certain of is that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto. The flow of Ki in all the regions of Kyoto is still stable. The nine-tailed fox is an existence responsible for maintaining the balance of Ki flowing from the different areas of this land. Kyoto itself can be considered a large scale force field. If the Kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there are no signs of that, it means Yasaka-hime is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around." Azazel explained.</p><p>'If she is fine then good, her chances of being saved are very high.' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>"Serafall, what level of investigations have the Devils over there been undertaking?" Azazel asked her.</p><p>"I've ordered them to investigate in detail. Devils familiar with Kyoto have also been mobilised." She said and Azazel looked at the others.</p><p>"Looks like this time you guys will likely be involved, due to the lack of manpower. Especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will be needing your power against the hero faction. It's a shame, but please be prepared for the worst. I will be responsible for contacting Kiba and the Sitri servants who are not here. Before that, please continue to enjoy your trip, but we will be counting on you in an emergency." Azazel said with a serious face and they nodded their heads.</p><p>"HAI!" They all said in synch and Kunou place her palms together while bowing deeply.</p><p>The Fox lady and the Tengu joined her.</p><p>"I beg you all. Please...Please lend your power to save my mother...No, please lend me your power to me. I beg you." She said with a trembling voice and Y/n balled his fists.</p><p>'Khaos Brigade bastards! First, it was Issei and now it's this girl's mother. I don't what you're planning, but I will stop you.' Y/n thought determinedly.</p><p>****************</p><p>Having experienced the Youkai world, the returned to Kinkaku-ji once again. Waking Aika and the rest who were sleeping, they continued their tour, buying souvenirs. They spent their time in that area until it was time to get back. Returning to the hotel, they met up with Kiba and Sona's servants to plan the next step.</p><p>'This whole Khaos Brigade is really ruining my mood to sight see.' Y/n grumbled as he laid in his futon with Rossweisse sleeping peacefully on his chest as he stroked her head.</p><p>Tomorrow they were planning on visiting the storm mountain, Arashiyama, and it looks like Kunou will be meeting them there. She wanted to apologize by being their guide. Originally they were going to decline but she insisted it was fine. Since she wanted to do it not matter what, they could only accept.</p><p>'I wonder what Rias and Karin are doing right now? Akeno as well as Koneko, too. I kind of miss everyone.' Y/n thought and sighed.</p><p>He then heard a knock on the door and he wondered who was there.</p><p>"N/n, it's me." He heard Irina say.</p><p>"Oh, Irina. Come in." Y/n whisper shouted as to not wake up the sleeping Valkyrie.</p><p>Irina entered the room and giggled when she saw Rossweisse.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked her and she began to fidget.</p><p>"I-I was just wondering if I could lay with you for a little bit?" She asked timidly and he chuckled softly.</p><p>Y/n held his left arm out with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Come on." He said and she cheered happily on the inside, but he could because of her smile.</p><p>Irina climbed into the futon next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close so that she could feel his warmth.</p><p>"You're nice and warm." She snuggling into his hold.</p><p>"I wonder why though? Perhaps it's an Incubi thing." Y/n said with a shrug and she sighed happily.</p><p>After a moment of peaceful silence, the Angel and Incubus looked at each, then slowly began to lean in. Irina began to blush when she felt her boyfriend's soft lips on hers. It was a nice and short gentle kiss that made Irina's heart skip a beat.</p><p>"I love you, Irina." Y/n said smiling with their nose touching.</p><p>"I-I love you too, N/n." Irina said and kissed him again.</p><p>They then separated from their kiss when Rossweisse stirred in her sleep.</p><p>"Hmm...100 yen store...N/n...The 100 yen store..." She muttered in her sleep and they two laughed quietly.</p><p>Y/n kissed Rossweisse's forehead and a small graced her lips.</p><p>"N/n..." Rossweisse muttered and snuggled deeper into his chest.</p><p>****************</p><p>At Kyoto station, they all got on the tram towards Arashiyama and headed to their destination. </p><p>"This is it." Y/n said as they arrived.</p><p>After getting off, they walked to Tenryuu-ji. There were signs so it was impossible to get lost. And so, they finally arrived at Tenryuu-ji and the elegant gates greeted them.</p><p>"So this is Tenryuu-ji. So does the name have any special significance?" Y/n asked out loud.</p><p>'Who knows. Perhaps we once fought a battle here, perhaps not.' Ddraig said with an unsure tone.</p><p>They entered the massive gates and paid the entrance fee.</p><p>"Hell, you bunch came along." The heard a face say and they turned to see Kunou.</p><p>"Oh, Kunou." Y/n said with a smile and a small red tint appeared on her cheeks.</p><p>"H-Hai, as agreed, I-I will be your tour guide for the surroundings of Arashiyama." She said with a small stutter and Matsuda and Motohama were surprised to see the little cute blonde loli.</p><p>"Wow, what a cute girl!" Matsuda said and Motohama's breathing increased.</p><p>"So loli, really adorable...haha..." He muttered and his glasses gave off a dangerous light.</p><p>Aika then pushed him aside and began to hug Kunou.</p><p>"Ah~! So cute! Hyoudou, how did you meet?" She asked and rubbed their faces together.</p><p>"Let...Let go of me! Don't act so familiar, lowly girl!" Kunou struggled to say but Aika got more excited.</p><p>"Protesting using a princess' manner of speech is the best! What a perfect image!" Aika said and Y/n sighed.</p><p>Y/n then picked up by the back of her collar and pulled her away from Kunou.</p><p>"This Kunou, she already knows me, Asia and the others." Y/n said putting Aika down.</p><p>"I am Kunou. Pleased to meet you." She said with a serious face.</p><p>"So Kunou, you said you will be our tour guide, what are we going to be doing?" Y/n asked and she proudly puffed out her chest.</p><p>"I will accompany you all and tour these famous sights!" She said with confidence.</p><p>"Then show us around this Tenryuu-ji." Y/n said with a smile and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Of course!" She said with a bright and happy smile with a red tint to her cheeks.</p><p>And so, under Kunou's lead, they toured Tenryuu-ji. Kunou confidently related stories she heard from others and tried very hard to present them to the others. In Y/n's eyes, it made her look extremely adorable. At the same time, it was comforting to see her trying her best to describe the various places in Kyoto. The garden inside the large abbey was very beautiful. Decorated by the red leaves of autumn, the Japanese style garden's shades of the autumn season were quite intoxicating. The carp swimming in the pool was an excellent touch that completed the scene.</p><p>"This view is extremely good. After all, it is a World Heritage Site." Kunou explained and Y/n took a picture.</p><p>After touring the garden, they were taken to the teaching hall. Entering, Y/n lifted his head to look at the ceiling, and instantly, a most spectacular dragon design came into view. An eastern Dragon with a long slender body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is the famous Unryuu-zu, or Image Of The Cloud Dragon, no matter which direction, you will feel like the dragon is staring straight at you. It's the so-called Watching the Six Directions." Kunou explained.</p><p>'Say, do all eastern Dragons give off such a feeling?' Y/n asked.</p><p>'Hai, they are mostly like that. This reminds me of the Dragon King Yu-Long the Jade Dragon.' Ddraig explained and he nodded his head.</p><p>After touring Tenryuu-ji, they went outside.</p><p>"Kunou, where are we going next?" Y/n asked her and she began to point in different directions.</p><p>"Nison-in! The Bamboo Path! Jojakko-ji! I will take you everywhere!" She said with a bright smile that was full of energy.</p><p>And so, under Kunou's lead, they continued to tour around Arashiyama.</p><p>**************</p><p>'Wow, we really toured a lot of places.' Nevan said with a wide smile.</p><p>'Yeah, who would've thought that the human world would be so interesting?' Lilith said with a happy sigh as Y/n and the others were having lunch at a tofu hotpot place recommended by Kunou.</p><p>After leaving Tenryuu-ji, Kunou took them on a tour around Arashiyama. Seeing Siddhartha Gautama and Amitabha's Buddha statues worshiped at Nison-in, riding the rickshaws through the Bamboo Path. Hearing the sound of wind rushing through the bamboo leaves was very elegant.</p><p>It was the first time for Y/n to ride a rickshaw and it was very fun. The person who pulled the rickshaw was very talkative, and described the scenery as they went along. Watching Arashiyama's scenery from a rickshaw was one of their best experiences.</p><p>'Ah~, it is really great autumn came.' Y/n thought with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I say, the tofu hotpot here is quite a delicacy. Kunou said with a smile and distributed the tofu onto their plates.</p><p>'Heh, even during meals you like to act like a host. Kunou seems very happy. This must be her usual smile. Precisely because of this, it was heartbreaking to see her begging us to save her mother. If only we could bring her back sooner...' Y/n thought with a solemn face.</p><p>"This has a very Japanese flavor. Nice" Xenovia said with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Hai, it's very different from the usual tofu, it's taste is very fresh and delicious." Asia said happily.</p><p>"This tofu is good..." Irina said in bliss and then blushed when she held Y/n's hand under the table.</p><p>Y/n looked at her with a smile on his face and interlocked their hands.</p><p>"Ah, Y/n-kun." He heard Kiba say and saw him and his group having lunch on the neighboring table.</p><p>"Oh, Kiba. Right, you guys were going to Arashiyama today as well." Y/n said.</p><p>"You guys went to Tenryuu-ju already?" Kiba asked and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, there was a spectacular dragon on the ceiling." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"We were planning on going to visit Tenryuu-ji after seeing the Togetsukyou. I'm looking forward to it." Kiba said.</p><p>"Ah Togetsukyou, we're going there after we finish eating." Y/n said and Irina fed him a piece of tofu.</p><p>"Oh, so you all are enjoying Arashiyama?" They heard Azazel asked.</p><p>"Sensei, isn't it bad for teachers to drink during the day?" Y/n asked and Rossweisse agreed as she sat in front of the Fallen Angel.</p><p>"This person, I don't know how many times I've told him but he just won't listen. I keep telling him not to act so irresponsibly in front of the students." She said and a vein appeared on her forehead.</p><p>After they were done eating, the next stop was Togetsukyou. Leaving the restaurant and walking along the sightseeing streets for a few minutes, the Katsura River appeared in front of them.</p><p>'That traditional style wooden bridge full of historical feeling must be Togetsukyo.' Y/n thought looking at the bridge.</p><p>"Did you know? It's said that you shouldn't turn back in the middle of crossing Togetsukyou." Aika started and Asia looked curious.</p><p>"Why's that?" She asked.</p><p>"Asia, it's like this. If you look back while crossing the bridge, intelligence granted by the heavens will be taken back. If the pervert Duo looks back, it will really be over for them They will become utter fools." Aika said with a smirk.</p><p>"Shut up!" The perverted Duo said in synch.</p><p>"Another legend says that if you look back, lovers will be separated." Aik said a bit unsure and Asia, Irina and Xenovia grabbed onto Y/n.</p><p>"I will never look back!" They said in synch and Y/n chuckled softly.</p><p>As the started crossing Togetsukyou, Kiba's group could be seen not far away. Suddenly, a weird feeling went through Y/n's body, and began to look around. Other than Kiba, Asia, Irina, Kunou and Xenovia could be seen and everyone else disappeared. </p><p>"Da hell?" Y/n asked out loud and kept his guard up.</p><p>After a while, a strange mist seemed to be floating up from under their feet.</p><p>"This mist...There's no doubt about it. Dimension lost." Y/n said with gritted teeth and Kiba walked up to them.</p><p>"Hey, are you all okay?" They heard Azazel asked and they saw him floating in the sky, flapping his black feathered wings.</p><p>He landed where they were and he put his wings away.</p><p>"Everything except us has disappeared completely. Most likely we were forcefully transferred to an alternate dimension and sealed within it. From the way things look, this is an alternate dimension that is an exact replica of Togetsukyou and it's surroundings." Azazel speculated.</p><p>"So this is like the Rating Game fields." Y/n said and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Ah yes. The techniques of our three factions were most likely leaked. This place likely applies game field methods. So, the power of the mist should also be transferred to this replicated territory. Can Dimension Lost's mist transfer anything that it wraps around? To be able to transfer me and Rias' servants all together at once to this place without any warning signs. A Longinus truly is terrifying." Azazel explained.</p><p>"On the verge of death, Mother's dying guard also reported that they were also trapped by mist without warning." Kunou said with a trembling voice as she gripped onto Y/n's sleeve.</p><p>Over at Togetsukyou, the appearance of several new presences could be felt. From the light mist, figures approached and revealed themselves to Y/n's group.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you for the first time Governor Azazel and the new Sekiryuutei." A black-haired youth greeted wearing a school uniform, wrapped around the uniform was something resembling Han Chinese clothing.</p><p>He was carrying a weird-looking spear that gave the Devils except Y/n a bad feeling. His companions were also wearing clothes similar to school uniforms. Male and female, also around high school age. They gave off a strange kind of presence, different from Devils or Dragons. Azazel took a step forward.</p><p>"Are you the rumoured Hero faction?" Azazel asked and the male shouldered his spear.</p><p>"I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Something like that." He said with a smirk.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Listen well, everyone, be careful of that man's spear. True Longinus. The most powerful Longinus said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time. But to think it has now fallen into the hands of terrorists." Azazel explained and everyone's eyes widened.</p><p>"That is the Holy Spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear?" Irina asked with a trembling voice.</p><p>"I also heard about it ever since I was a child. The spear that pierced Jesus. The spear carrying Jesus' blood. The absolute spear which pierced the body of God." Xenovia said shocked.</p><p>"That is the holy spear..." Asia said and seemed to be drawn to the spear.</p><p>Azazel quickly covered her eyes with his hands.</p><p>"Asia, people of faith should not stare at that spear. They will lose their sanity. After all, it is one of the Holy relics amongst the True Cross, The Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails, and the Shroud of Turin." he said and Kunou looked at Cao Cao.</p><p>"You boy! I have questions for you!" She shouted.</p><p>"Arara, this little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions." He said with a calm tone.</p><p>"Are you the ones who took my other away?" She asked with a glare.</p><p>"That is correct." he said nonchalantly and her eyes widened.</p><p>"What are you planning on doing to mother?!"</p><p>"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment."</p><p>"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"</p><p>"To grant the wish of our benefactor, that is the main idea." Cao Cao said and Kunou glared at him with tears in her eyes,</p><p>"Benefactor...Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?" Azazel asked sternly and Y/n's eyes were shadowed.</p><p>"Np, there is no need to hide anymore. We just decided to say Hi before the experiment. Let us cooperate for a bit. I also wish to meet the Governor Azazel and the new legendary Sekiryuutei, since the old one died." Cao Cao said and a violent red and blue aura shot out of Y/n that cracked the wooden bridge.</p><p>A light spear then formed in Azazel's hand.</p><p>"Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the Kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the Youkai." He said and everyone got into stances. </p><p>Cao Cao then looked at a short boy that stood next to him.</p><p>"Leonardo, I'll let you handle the Devils with your monsters." Cao Cao said and with an expressionless face, the boy nodded his head.</p><p>Instantly, shadows appeared from under his feet and rapidly expanded. As the shadows grew, it reached the level of covering the entire Togetsukyou. And then they expanded and gradually took form. Arms, legs, eyeballs, wide gaping jaws, not only ten but hundreds. Monsters with legs. Their bodies were solidly built with rough and thick hides. They also had very sharp claws and bared their teeth. These monsters formed a line and stood in the forefront.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Annihilation maker." Azazel said with a serious face and Cao Cao chuckled.</p><p>"Correct, this child carries one of the Longinus. A different threat compared to my True Longinus, but a most deadly Sacred Gear nonetheless." Cao Cao said and Yamato appeared in Y/n's hand.</p><p>"Azazel-sensei, how do we stop these beasts?" Y/n asked with a cold tone.</p><p>"Target the user's body. The current Annihilation Maker is still under developing phase. If he already mastered it, then they would be sending demonic beast armies to every faction by now. The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures." Azazel explained and Cao Cao laughed.</p><p>"Arara, it feels like Annihilation Maker has been figured out. It is as you say, Governor of the Fallen Angels. This child has not matured his imagination or productivity, except he has focused on one specialty. Monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses, the Anti-Monsters. The current Demonic beasts are ones which counter Devils." Cao Cao said and pointed his finger at one of the shops.</p><p>A monster opened it's mouth and fired a beam of light that instantly blew away the shop by an intense explosion.</p><p>"An attack of light! This fellow is! Cao Cao you bastard! You sent assassins to all major factions to collect data for the Anti-Monsters!" Azazel said with a glare.</p><p>"You're half correct. These monsters created by the child deliberately took on the attacks from various factions, Angels, Fallen, Devils, Dragon, and Gods from all mythologies. Though they were wiped out, they gathered plenty of good data for this child's Sacred Gear. Not only were the number of Balance Breaker users increased, but the development of the Anti-Monsters targeting Devils, Angels, and Dragons have been created. At maximum output, the current Anti-Devil Anti-Monsters can produce light equivalent to a mid-class angel." Cao Cao explained and Azazel glared at him but then suddenly laughed.</p><p>"But Cao Cao, that means you have yet to create God-killing beasts." Azazel said and he didn't answer. "If you did, then you would've used them on us. There is no reason you wouldn't attempt it if you had the resources to launch simultaneous attacks at the different factions. And who knows how the world would change if Gods from various mythologies were killed. To this point in time, they still cannot create God-Killing Demonic beats." Azazel explained and Cao Cao pointed his spear at them.</p><p>"If it's a God, then I will kill it with this spear. Come, the battle begins now!" Cao Cao said and Y/n appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Yeah, you all talk too much." Y/n said and swung his sword while Cao Cao kept his smile.</p><p>"We didn't forget about you, DragKnight Sparda." He said and a giant hand shot out from one of the shadows and grabbed Y/n.</p><p>The Giant hand then threw Y/n off the bridge and into one of the shops. A large humanoid beast with horns and four red eyes appeared from the shadows. Its stomach had a mouth and yellow eyes. The Goliath then jumped off the bridge and landed where Y/n was. Y/n stood up the dirt and saw the Colossus before him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So they think something that hit's harder will stop me?" Y/n asked angrily and a blue and red aura shot out of him that blew away nearby buildings.</p><p>'Show them our power.' Lilith said.</p><p>'Show them our rage!' Nevan yelled and the Boosted Gear appeared on Y/n right arm.</p><p>"This is the power of Sparda!" They all shouted in synch and the Goliath roared.</p><p>Meanwhile, Azazel floated near Cao Cao with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Cao Cao, would like to be defeated by me?" he asked and took out Fafnir's jewel.</p><p>His whole body was then wrapped in the Golden armor of the Artificial Sacred Gear.<br/>At the same time, he extended his twelve wings and rushed at Cao Cao at blinding speeds.</p><p>"That would be a great honor! To be able to fight the Fallen Angel Governor recorded in the Bible!" Cao Cao said with a grin and jumped off the bridge.</p><p>Cao Cao landed on the shore of the Katsura River, his face smiling fearlessly as he raised the Holy Spear. The front portion of True Longinus opened to release a golden Aura which shaped its self into the blade of a spear. As Azazel's spear of light clashed against Cao Cao's holy spear, violent shockwaves were created. This impact created waves and disturbances in the rive, splashing water everywhere.</p><p>Water droplets fell upon the wooden bridge like a violent rainstorm. As Azazel and Cao Cao attacked each other and carried out their battle, they gradually moved downstream along the shore of the river. As Kiba and the rest were fighting the Anti-Devil monsters, Y/n landed with a thud on the bridge.</p><p>"Damn huge fucker." Y/n said standing up and then looked at the rest. "Xenovia! Guard Asia and Kunou! Kiba! You can make those light-devouring demonic swords, right?" Y/n asked and several swords appeared under his feet.</p><p>"These swords have only a hilt in their normal state! You have to channel demonic power into them to form the blade of darkness." Kiba said and the swords to the others.</p><p>"Xenovia, when in danger use this as a shield to absorb light. Asia, even though you're not used to swords, hold on to it. It's better than nothing." Y/n said and they nodded their heads. "Irina! I'm sorry but could you take Xenovia's place in frontlines with Kiba? As an Angel, light won't hurt you that much. I'll join once I'm done with that fart in the wind." He said and his Demon wings appeared on his back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cracking the ground in the process, Y/n jumped towards Goliath at blinding speeds. Beowulf appeared on Y/n and he smashed his fist into the giant's face, sending him flying into one of the buildings. Y/n landed on the ground and felt a few presences heading towards him. He turned around and saw three girls in school uniform running towards him with weapons of light. Y/n clicked his fingers and Shadow and Griffon appeared.</p><p>"Distract the big uggly oaf while I take care of them." Y/n said and Shadow growled.</p><p>"Really?! No 'Hey how it's been?!' Jeez, so bossy!" Griffon said and began to fly around Goliath.</p><p>Y/n turned to the girls charging at him and he smirked.</p><p>'More candidates for the experiment.' Lilith said with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei!" They shouted and were about to attack.</p><p>"Never send a woman against me." Y/n said with a smirk and two glowing blue horns appeared on his head.</p><p>The girls stopped in their tracks and they instantly climaxed when they saw him. Y/n slowly walked up to them with a smirk on his face and they could only tremble. In their eyes, he was a God amongst men that made their heart yearn for him.</p><p>"Hai, these would make great test subjects." Lilith said as she and Nevan formed next to Y/n.</p><p>"Take them to the usual place and tell me of their success." Y/n said and the two nodded their heads.</p><p>Lilith, Nevan, and the three girls all vanished in blue fire and Y/n set his sights on Goliath. Y/n clicked his fingers and a black substance began to bubble up underneath him. A giant Nightmare formed and Y/n stood on top of it. Goliath noticed the Giant Nightmare and the two charged at one another. The two giants gripped their hands tightly and tried to overpower the other. Shadow roared and charged between the two, shaping itself into a saw and sliced from Goliath's belly and upwards. Seeing a moment of weakness, Nightmare's gem began to glow brightly. The gem then shot out a powerful laser that practically vaporized Goliath's head off, leaving nothing but dust.</p><p>Y/n sprouted his wings and flew back to the bridge where the others were. When he landed, he saw a handsome white-haired male with red eyes. The man smiled and turned to the rest of the Hero Faction.</p><p>"Everyone be careful. He is the new Sekiryuutei. Talented and strong. And is very dangerous Sekiryuutei who doesn't lose control. A person who holds great power but he does not fall to arrogance is one who has nothing to fear. Do not be careless." The man said.</p><p>"Huh, I think that was the first time that I've been described that way by enemies." Y/n said and the man tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Is that so? Current Sekiryuutei, in our view, you are too dangerous. Similarly, your companion, Vali, is the same. Next, I guess it's time for me to act." The man and stepping forward, and released his swords from his belt. "A pleasure to meet you for the first time, Gremory Servants. I am Sig, the descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you." He said and Xenovia looked shocked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I've felt like I've seen you somewhere before. It was true after all?" She asked and Irina nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai, it must be. From the multiple Demonic swords at his waist, there is no doubt." Irina said and Y/n looked confused.</p><p>"Mind explaining you two? You know about this wannabe Freed?" he asked them.</p><p> "That man is an exorcist, a former colleague of Irina's and mine. A top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant, and Orthodox Churches. Demonic Emperor Sig. He has the same white hair as Freed because they were trained by the same organization. It seems to be the side effect of some kind of experiment." Xenovia explained and Irina glare at Sig.</p><p>"Why! Betraying the Church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!" She said angrily.</p><p>"What's wrong with that? Even in my absence, the Church still has the strongest warrior. As long as that someone stays, the loss of me and the Durandal user Xenovia can be covered. However, who could have expected that person to become the Joker candidate for the Brave Saints? Anyway, enough chitchat, aren't you sword wielders very capable? Xenovia the Durandal user, Shidou Irina the Ace of Michael the leader of the Angels, Kiba Yuuto of the Holy Demonic sword, and Y/n the new DragKnight Sparda." Sig said and the sword in his hand began to glow.</p><p>Suddenly, Kiba flew at him with blinding speeds and slashed his Holy Devil sword. Blocking the Holy Devil sword directly, there was no damage at all to the Demonic power gathered upon Sig's sword.</p><p>"Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. For the Strongest Demonic Sword, a strike from the Holy Devil word was nothing." Sig said and the two entered close-quartered combat.</p><p>The two swiftly retreated and readied their stance. Immediately they began clashing violently, creating sparks everywhere. Gradually, Kiba was being suppressed and a rare serious expression could be seen on his face. With movements and slashing attacks faster than the eye could follow, the opponent was still keeping a composed matter-of-fact manner.  Even when pretending to attack, none of Kiba's feints were successful in baiting Sig. </p><p>On the other hand, he used the minimum necessary movement to evade Kiba's attacks. When he thrust his Demonic sword in his hand, Kiba had to dodge with his full attention, there was no room for counter-attacking.</p><p>"In our organization, though they reside in separate factions, Holy Royal Sword Arthur and Demonic Emperor Sword Siegfried are equally renowned. Holy Demonic Sword Kiba is not their match." One of the Heroes explained.</p><p>Slashing without hesitation from the side, Xenovia began to assist Kiba.</p><p>"Xenovia!" Kiba shouted.</p><p>"Kiba! You cannot win alone! Even against your wishes, I have to participate!" She said.</p><p>"Uh, Thanks." Kiba said setting aside his swordsman pride and attacked simultaneously with Xenovia.</p><p>"I will join in too!" Irina shouted and formed a three-on-one situation.</p><p>Xenovia's duel wielding, Kiba's Holy Devil sword, Irina's sword of light, the three of them attacked at once. But even against three opponents, Siegfried only used a single sword. Kiba's speed created afterimages as he repeatedly tried to disrupt Siegfried's attacks from blind angels. From above, Xenovia was slashing down with a massive Holy Sword aura. Furthermore, Irina was gliding through the air rapidly as she thrust her light sword towards the back of Siegfried's hand.</p><p>It was certain victory. However, Siegfried flipped his hand and casually blocked Irina's attack without even turning his head back. At the same time, he drew another sword from his waist using his free hand. With a flash of silver, one of Xenovia's downward slashing swords was broken. It was the Holy sword Kiba created for her.</p><p>"Balmung. This is the power of one strike from the Demonic sword of Norse legends." Sig spoke calmly.</p><p>But Kiba's dead angle attack hasn't ended yet.  With a horizontal flash, Kiba sliced towards his Abdomen. In that instant was the sound of metal clashing. Kiba's Holy Devil sword was just stopped by the Demonic sword Siegfried drew out from its sheath. They were all surprised when a third arm grew from his back to draw the sword, blocking Kiba's attack. Siegfried laughed at their surprise.</p><p>"This Dragon arm? It's Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear but mine is a little different, a subspecies. It grows something like a Dragon's arm from my back." He explained</p><p>Siegfried held two demonic swords in each hand, with the arm on his back holding a third. A three sword stance.</p><p>"We are both Sacred Gear users. However, even ignoring the attributes of his swords, am I unable to surpass him even in the use of the Sacred Gear?" Kiba asked frustrated.</p><p>"By the way, I haven't entered Balance Breaker yet." Siegfried said bluntly.</p><p>Azazel then landed in front of them. At the same time, Cao Cao returned to the center of the Hero Faction. A few spots on Azazel's armor was shattered and his black wings were also in a messy state. Cao Cao's uniform and Han Chinese attire were also torn in places. Cao Cao cracked his neck and looked at Y/n.</p><p>"What a great Devil servant team. I guess these are the servants of Rias Gremory, well known amongst the new generation of Devils. We were intending to have a fight without exerting ourselves, but you guys turned out with a great performance. If my theories are correct, the one who gathered this unnaturally strong group is Y/n Sparda, your power. Despite your lack of natural talent, I believe your ability to attract others by holding Dragon powers is topnotch amongst all the past Sekiryuutei. Look, isn't the Dragon gathering power right now? It is truly conspicuous in both good and bad situations. As all kinds of Legendary existences attack, and you encounter each of the Dragon Kings. These are all evidence of that. Even in the absence of their King, you handled the situation and organized the servants with outstanding calmness. You may turn out to be a terrifying opponent of you train well in the future." Cao Cao said and Y/n looked at him blankly.</p><p>"Why thank you." Y/n said coldly and Cao Cao pointed his spear at him.</p><p>"That's why, we don't intend to make the same mistake as the Old Maou Faction. We truly believe, you will become the most dangerous Sekiryuutei. This applies to the other servants as well. If we eliminate you all now, perhaps we may even gather useful data for analysis." he said with a serious face.</p><p>"One more question. What are the motives of your Hero faction?" Azazel asked and Cao Cao narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Governor of the Fallen Angels. You may find it surprising, but it is incredibly simple, we just want to know the limits of what it means to be human and challenge it. Furthermore, humans will be the ones to defeat Devil, Dragon, Fallen, and other supernatural races. No, definitely, it is humans who will win." Cao Cao explained.</p><p>"You want to be Heroes? After all, you are the descendants of *Cough* Heroes." Azazel said and Cao Cao pointed the sky.</p><p>"This is just a little challenge presented by frail Humans. Under the Heavens, how far can humans go, that is what we wish to try." He said and Azazel sighed.</p><p>As Azazel gathered Y/n's group, the Hero Faction also shifted their formation.  And then suddenly, right between the two groups, an unfamiliar magic crest appeared.</p><p>"This is..." Azazel started.</p><p>An extremely cute foreign girl with blonde hair appeared, dressed like a mage. She wore a huge hat and a cape. Her age looked like a middle schooler's and her body was quite slim. The girl turned towards Y/n's group and deeply bowed her head. Smiling radiantly towards them as a small blush made it's way on her face when she glanced at Y/n.</p><p>"Nice to meet you all for the first time. I am Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. The mage belonging to Vali's team. Please take good care of me." She said.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Pendragon? Who are you to Arthur?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Hai, Arther is my elder brother, he always takes care of me." Le Fay said with a smile and Azazel scratched his chin.</p><p>"So Le Fay. Like that legendary witch, Morgana Le Fay? It has been said that Morgana and the hero king, Arthur Pendragon were blood-related." Azazel said to himself and she looked at Y/n with a red face.</p><p>"Uh...Uhm..." She said with stars in her eyes as she walked over to him and stuck her hand out. "I-I-I am a big fan...If you're not too busy, can you shake hands with me!" She said and Y/n gave a charming smile.</p><p>"Thanks." He said and shook her hand.</p><p>"Done!" She said extremely happy.</p><p>Cao Cao's side was also shocked and puzzled over the matter. Finally, it was Cao Cao who scratched his head and spoke up.</p><p>"So it's Vali's side, what's the matter?" He asked and Le Fay turned to him with a smile.</p><p>"Hai! I came to bring a message from Vali-sama. 'I thought I told you not to disturb me!' is what he said. You need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance~!" Le Fay said with a smile.</p><p>Immediately following Le Fay's adorable announcement, the ground began to shake violently. Out of the water burst a huge shadowed figure, sending water everywhere. Once they were able to see clearly, the giant was revealed to be a golem.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's Gogmagog!!" Azazel shouted in surprise.</p><p>"Hai. This is one of the strong characters in our team, Gogmagog or Gogz-kun~!" Le Fay said happily.</p><p>"Gogmagog. Something like a gargoyle that was placed in the dimensional gap. Floating in a state of suspension in the Dimensional Gap. It seems to be a mass-produced weapon of destruction created by Ancient Gods. They should have all been deactivated by now." Azazel explained and his eyes began to shine like a child's. Ah, this is the first moving one I have encountered, I have too many questions. Though it was said that they were deactivated and placed in the Dimensional Gap. But to be moving!! This makes me so interested!" He said happily but then shook his head. "I see. Last time what Vali was checking out when hanging around the Dimensional Gap was not just Great Red..." He muttered and Le Fay looked at him.</p><p>"Hai, it was Vali-sama who detected Gogz-kun's existence. Ophis-sama once mentioned discovering this giant that could move in the Dimensional Gap, so we went there again to search for it." She explained and Y/n looked at her.</p><p>"So, who else is in the team?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Hai! Currently, there's Vali-sama, Bikou-sama, Arthur-Niisama, Kuroka-san, Fenrir-chan, Gogz-kun as well as me, seven in total~!" She said happily.</p><p>"Sensei, If Great Red is there, why would they have that kind of Giant in the Dimensional Gap?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"The Dimensional Gap is quite troublesome to handle, but there is actually quite a bit of leeway. All Great Red wants to do is swim around freely in the Dimensional Gap, and does not pose any real threat. He is a special existence so none of the factions place Great Red in their rankings and categories. All he cares is to swim freely unhindered in the Dimensional Gap." Azazel explained and Gogmagog raised its giant fists at the Hero Faction.</p><p>Accompanied by an incomparably loud sound of smashing, the golem smashed Togetsukyou in one hit. Gogmagog's attack slaughtered massive numbers of anti-monsters while the members of the Hero Faction retreated, hiding on the other side of the river.</p><p>"Hahaha! Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered!" Cao Cao said in a loud voice and aimed his spear at the golem. "Extend!" He said and then suddenly, the tip of the spear extended, piercing the shoulder of the golem.</p><p>The Golem lost balance and fell onto the ground, creating a huge shockwave, and everything was shaking.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?!" They all heard Rossweisse shout as she stood on the shore.</p><p>"Finally! Where the hell were you?!" Azazel asked her and the Hero faction members look at each other in puzzlement.</p><p>However, they intended to attack, whether or not she was affiliated with Gremory or not.</p><p>"What? You want to fight?! I'll show the power of a Valkyrie!" She shouted and many magic circles appeared behind her.</p><p>From the terrifying number of magic circles, out spewed a frightening number of magic attacks which filled the sky, changed their trajectories, and finally fell upon the Hero faction like a heavy rainstorm. Fire, light, water, thunder, and magical attacks with all sorts of attributes swept everything aside and approached the Hero Faction. Whether houses, shops, roads, or electrical poles, everything turned into dust and disappeared without a trace.</p><p>Mist then appeared in view. Though it felt like the magical attacks were about to hit the Hero Faction, but a youth wearing a uniform with a feathered cape produced mist from his hand and deflected all the magic. The mist slowly spread from the user's hand, eventually covering the entire Hero Faction.</p><p>"Not so fast!!" Y/n said sprouting his demon wings and flew towards them at blinding speeds with Yamato in his hand.</p><p>His sword was then coated in a brilliant blue flame and he swung his sword towards the mist user. Y/n's attack was stopped by the purple mist and he glared at Cao Cao.</p><p>"There are too many interferences, however, it was a fun opening ceremony. Governor Azazel! Tonight we will be using Kyoto's special leylines and the Kyuubi Leader, and turn Nijou Castle into a great massive experiment! In order to stop us, please come and participate." Cao Cao said with a smirk and looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna come for you and make sure you won't see the light of day." Y/n said coldly and the mist thickened.</p><p>The mist that started beneath their feet spread to the chests and approached their faces.</p><p>"Hey, everyone has returned to the original reality! Put away your weapons!" Azazel said and all their weapons disappeared.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, the mist disappeared and they were back to the crowded streets next to Togetsukyou. Other than them, tourists crossed the bridge as if nothing had happened. </p><p>"Y/n, what's up? You're making a scary face." Aika said with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing...Nothing at all..." Y/n said and took a deep breath. 'Le Fay is gone. Same with Gogmagog. Did they disappear at the same time as the mist?' He thought and Azazelstruck a light pole.</p><p>"Speaking rubbish! Experimenting on Kyoto?! Don't underestimate us, kids!" Azazel said angrily.</p><p>"Mother...Mother didn't do anything...but why..." Kunou said with a trembling voice.</p><p>Y/n pulled her into his chest where he began to stroke her head.</p><p>'Don't worry Kunou. I'll save her and make the Hero faction pay.' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>*********</p><p>After the battle at Togetsukyou, they visited Nijou Castle and then returned to the hotel. Y/n sat in his room on his knees with Yamato in both of his hands. Suddenly, he felt two forces enter his body.</p><p>'How did it go?' Y/n asked with a hopeful tone.</p><p>'The experiment was a success.' Nevan said with a smile.</p><p>'We can now create Succubi. But the only problem is that they take a while. With just the two of us it only took us a few hours to change those women you gave us. We had to rearrange their entire DNA and their origins to make them into Succubi. Your plan is going along swiftly. All we need now is more test subjects.' Lilith said and the two formed in front of them.</p><p>"I would like to see the results." Y/n said with a serious face.</p><p>"For now, only one is available. The other two are currently sleeping in the underground room of the basement of your house." Lilith said and clicked her fingers.</p><p>Bats then began to swarm around in front of Y/n and took shape of a voluptuous woman.</p><p>"I call her Morrigan." Nevan said and Y/n walked up to the woman with green hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hmm. She's well made." Y/n said inspecting the girl who then blushed.</p><p>"Morrigan. This your master. He will become the ruler of all Succubi and Incubi. You and your sister will be under his command." Lilith said sternly and she bowed her head.</p><p>"It is an honour, Master." Morrigan said and nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n lifted her head up by her chin and began to inspect further. Y/n cupped her breasts and she moaned softly. He then cupped her THICC ass and her face became flushed.</p><p>"Well done, Lu, Nevan." Y/n said with a smile and they puffed their big chests out. "If I can get more test subjects then maybe by the end of the year we will have an entire pillar of Succubi. The Incubi test subjects I'll get at another time. " He said and then looked at Morrigan who turned red. "For now, you may go and rest with your sisters." Y/n said and she bowed her head.</p><p>"Hai. Master." She said and vanished in a swarm of bats.</p><p>"Good job you two. With this, our dream is finally coming true." Y/n said and gave them both a kiss. </p><p>************</p><p>The Gremory group plus Irina, the Sitri servants, Azazel, and Serafall all gathered in Y/n's room. They were using his room to discuss tonight's upcoming events. Tonight the Hero Faction's experiment was going to be undertaken at Nijou Castle. Azazel glanced at everyone and then began. A map of the entire Kyoto area was spread out over the center of the room.</p><p>"So let's start explaining our battle plan. The area centred around Nijou Castle and Kyoto station is now in a state of high alert. All Devils and Fallen Angels stationed in Kyoto have been mobilized to search for suspicious characters. The Kyoto Youkai are also providing us with assistance. Though we still haven't confirmed the movements of the Hero Faction, we have successfully detected an ominous presence concentrating at Nijou Castle as the centre." Azazel explained.</p><p>"An ominous presence?" Kiba asked.</p><p>"Hai, from ancient times, Kyoto was a city constructed using the principles of Yin Yang and Feng Shui like a large scale magic circle. As a result, there are many special power spots, like Seimei SHrine's Seimei well, Suzumushi Temple's Kofuku-Jizo, Fushimi Inari's pin tree Hizamatsu-san and others. Locations with incredible auras are too many to count. However, the flow has currently gon turbulent and is gathering at Nijou Castle." Azazel asked explained and Saji swallowed.</p><p>"What will happen?" He asked</p><p>"No idea, but definitely not something good. Since they plan on using the Kyuubi leader who controls the ley-lines of this city to carry out some kind of experiment. We will use this key point as the basis of the entire plan." Azazel said and they all nodded their heads. "First are the Sitri servants. You will be on guard in the area around Kyoto station. Guarding this hotel is also your job. The hotel itself already has a strengthened barrier, so if anything happens there will be a safeguard. Still, if anyone suspicious approaches, you Sitri servants will be responsible for handling them." Azazel.</p><p>"Understood!" The entire Sitri group replied.</p><p>"Next is the Gremory group plus Irina. I'm really sorry for putting you all on the spot every time, nut you guys will be the main offense. In a short while, you will advance towards Nijou Castle. To be honest, the number of opponents and their powers are still unclear at this point. It could very well be a dangerous gamble. Your first priority is to rescue Yasaka-hime. Once you succeed, pull out immediately. After all, they have already announced they are using Yasaka-hime for an experiment. Still, there is a high chance that it was just a bluff, thought with Cao Cao's attitude it could very well be true. Perhaps this was the reason why he was so eager to have us involved." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Do we have enough battle power?" Y/n asked with a serious face.</p><p>"Don't worry, I already enlisted some anti-terrorist experts beforehand. They have been the strongest reinforcements in many bloody battles against the Khaos Brigade. With them, the chances of success will be raised substantially." Azazel said.</p><p>"Reinforcements? Who?" Kiba asked curiously.</p><p>"Just think of them as exceptional beings for now. This is good news." Azazel said with a smile.</p><p>'I wonder who it could be? Jesus? Nah, he dead.' Y/n thought with a shrug.</p><p>"Finally, some bad news. This time, we only obtained three portions of Phenex tears." Azazel said.</p><p>"Only three portions?!  That is total no enough!! And our enemies are terrorists!" Saji said with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I understand. But due to the Khaos Brigade's terrorist activities all over the world, tears have been in great demand. All the strategic strongholds of the various factions have less than ideal supplies. From the very beginning, tears were never something that could be mass-produced easily. The Phenex family has been extremely busy. What was originally a valuable commodity has become even more precious with jacked up prices. AMongst Devils, it has even suggested that the Rating Game should amend its rules about the usage of tears. You should know this as it may affect your future Rating Games." Azazel explained and Y/n put on a thinking face.</p><p>'I wonder how Ravel is doing? We did promise to have tea together sometime. Perhaps I'll go after all this business is finished and see how Riser's peerage is.' He thought and Azazel continued.</p><p>"This is not a secret, but now various factions have banded together, and redoubled efforts to find users of Twilight healing. Though it is a rare Sacred Gear, it is not unique and our investigations have discovered there were several others apart from Asia. Finding them will be great advantages as well as denying the Khaos Brigade their use. Letting them gain powerful healers will be very unfavourable. However, the current Beelzebub, Ajuka, has also been carrying out personal research on new ways of recovery. That's about all I can say. There is also the Grigori's own research on recovery artificial Sacred Gears. In fact, Asia has been secretly helping us out on our research and promising results have been obtained repeatedly." Azazel said and everyone looked at Asia surprised.</p><p>'I wonder how long it will take for her to reach balance breaker?' Y/n thought impressed.</p><p>"So that's the situation. These tears will be divided to give two portions to the main offense, the Gremory team. One for the Sitri. Please use them with care." Azazel said with a serious face.</p><p>"Hai!" everyone said in synch.</p><p>"Saji, you will fight along with the Gremory group." Azazel said and he pointed at himself.</p><p>"M-Me?" he said and then he realized. "Dragon King?" he asked and Azazel nodded his head.</p><p>"Yes, that is correct. Your Vritra, Dragon King state will be very useful. The black flames can seal the movements of enemies as well as absorb their power." Azazel said.</p><p>"That, that's not a problem. But I will easily lose my consciousness and go out of control in that state."</p><p>"No problem, Y/n will help you regain control. Y/n, just think of some words to say during that time, since you are the Heavenly Dragon, show me how you control the Dragon Kings."</p><p>"Hai!" Y/n said with a serious face and Irina raised her hand</p><p>"Have the other factions been informed?" She asked.</p><p>"Of course. Outside Kyoto, large numbers of Devils, Angels, Fallen and Youkai have gathered. In order to prevent the escape of the culprits, a barricade has been set. If possible, it would be best to capture them all using this opportunity." Azazel explained.</p><p>"I will be in charge of directing and coordinating the forces outside Kyoto. If any bad kid tried to run, the various factions and I will destroy them~!" Serafall said with a happy tone. "Alos, I have contacted Sona at Kuoh Academy. They are willing to provide whatever support they can offer." She said and Y/n looked at Azazel.</p><p>"What about Rias and the rest?" Y/n asked and he frowned.</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to tell them, but it looks like the time is not right. They are currently back in Gremory territory. There are reports of riots in some city located within Gremory territory. They have most likely gone to handle that. They were incited by some Old-Maou supporters. It looks like there was a group which did not have direct communications with the Khaos Brigade. Even so, causing trouble is an undeniable truth, so the girls have taken action, those rioters can kiss their asses goodbye. I don't know if it's accurate or not, but it is rumoured that even the Lady Gremory was present at the scene. Once infuriated, the Gremory ladies are quite the force to be reckoned with." Azazel explained with a shudder.</p><p>"Ara, The Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction, the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess, and the Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation have gathered in one spot~! Hmph, that will teach those rioters a good lesson." Serafall said happily.</p><p>Azazel cleared his throat and looked at everyone once more.</p><p>"So these are the plans I proposed. I will also search for these terrorists directly from the skies. So everyone will be taking their positions in one hour. If you find anything suspicious, report to one another immediately.  And try not to die. Until the moment you get home, a school trip is still a school trip. We will protect Kyoto with our lives. Understood?" Azazel asked with a serious face.</p><p>"HAI!" Everyone said determinedly.</p><p>The strategy meeting ended with everyone's response. After the battle preparations, Y/n went to the lobby. They had agreed to meet there. Azazel and Rossweisse sat on the sats and Azazel immediately stood up when he saw Y/n.</p><p>"Y/n, come over here." Azazel said with a serious face and Y/n walked over. Azazel then took out something from his pocket, it was a red jewel that gave off light. "It was just now. There was another molester incident just outside the hotel. I happened to be on scene, so I beat up the guy who wanted to fondle women's breasts. And then this thing came out from his body.  I was thinking if it could be..." He trailed off and gave the jewel to Y/n.</p><p>"That jewel is..." Ddraig said outloud for Azazel to hear.</p><p>"What is it, Ddraig?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Oh, this came from the box and escaped from your body during the bullet train ride." Ddraig said.</p><p>"Just as I thought. We analyzed this jewel and found within it your energy." Azazel said and Y/n looked at the jewel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yes, no mistake about it. I can feel our pulse from it. No wait...What is this...I have investigated a bit about this jewel. The contents of the box, your potential. It has been passed around Kyoto through all sorts of different people. B-By touching other's breasts." Ddraig said with a blush on her face.</p><p>"Oh, so that's why. The numerous molester incidents these past few days, it is your potential, this jewel has been using people as a medium to pass around Kyoto. Whether man or woman, as long as they come into contact with this jewel, they become obsessed with touching boobs." Azazel said and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'But I'm not obsessed with touching boobs.' Y/n thought questionably.</p><p>"Anyway, as the owner why don't you hold on to that jewel, Y/n. Who knows if its power might leak for some reason or other." Azazel said and he nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n then went to meet with his companions who had just arrived in the lobby. As they were preparing to leave, they found the Sitri servants gathered at the hotel's automatic doors. Saji's companions were encouraging him.</p><p>"Now that Buchou is not here, as substitute, our King is you, Y/n-kun. During the day in the battle at Togetsukyou, you already gave us orders, even though it was an emergency decision. Everyone came back safe and sound. Hence, I would like you to continue directing us for tonight." Kiba said with a smile and they bumped fists.</p><p>"That's right. Irina, Asia, and I can better apply ourselves when given orders. Though you suddenly took charge during the day, you were able to get Buchou's team organized." Xenovia said and they all smiled.</p><p>"Since I only joined recently, I will let N/n who is more senior in the team be in charge." Rossweisse said with a smile.</p><p>"Sorry, I chatted too much." Saji said apologetically as he ran up to them.</p><p>After Y/n said goodbye to his Sitri lovers, they swiftly ran towards Kyoto station.</p><p>"Good. Let's set off for Nijou Castle." Y/n said with a serious face and they nodded their heads.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving the hotel, Y/n and the rest hurried towards Kyoto station. At the station, they planned to take the next bus to Nijou castle. Everyone was wearing the winter school uniform. Xenovia and Irina were wearing their church combat outfit underneath. At the station, while they were waiting for the bus, something collided into Y/n's back.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei! I'm coming too!" Kunou said and he looked confused.</p><p>"Kunou? Why are you here?" Y/n asked as she began to ride on his neck and slapped his forehead a few times.</p><p>"I want to rescue my mother too." She said slapping his forehead.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! This will be very dangerous, I want you to stay back and wait. Didn't Serafall and Azazel tell you already?" Y/n said and she looked at him pleadingly.</p><p>"Yes they did. however! I-I want to go save my mother! Please! Take me along! I beg you!" She pleaded with puppy eyes.</p><p>'Damn it, Puppy eyes! But, perhaps she could help improve the odds of saving Yasaka-hime.' Y/n thought and before he could say anything, a light purple mist appeared from under their feet.</p><p>at the same time, a smooth warm feeling entered Y/n's entire body. As he came to his senses, he saw the subway station platform before his eyes.</p><p>'We got transferred again?!' Y/n thought frustrated.</p><p>"I-Isn't this the subway platform?" Kunou asked sitting on Y/n's shoulders.</p><p>'Looks like she got transferred with me.' He thought looking around. "It seems like what happened during the day has occurred again." Y/n said with a serious face.</p><p>"Then, this is the alternate dimension created as the replica of Kyoto? Those guys' techniques are amazing." Kunou said in awe and Y/n phone began to ring.</p><p>"Hey Kiba? Where are you now? Have you been transferred to?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"Hai, we're at the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Rossweisse-san and Saji-kun are here too. You?"</p><p>"I'm with Kunou, at the subway platform of Kyoto station. Wait a second, let me check the map." Y/n said letting Kunou down from his shoulders and took from his pocket a map that all servants carried, spreading it out on the floor of the station. 'The Kyoto Imperial Palace was...here! Northeast of Nijou castle...What, wait a minute.' Y/n thought confused. "This dimension, can it be vast? It happens to be comparable to the size of this map which is centered around Nijou castle?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>"Hai, this dimension has recreated Kyoto's vast streets with Nijou Castle at its center. Though one wouldn't be surprised at the battlegrounds of the Rating Game which are equally vast, it looks like the spell caster has researched in depth the game fields of the Rating Game." Kiba explained</p><p>"Kiba, we will set the gathering point at Nijou Castle, Okay?"</p><p>"Hai, understood. Have you contacted Asia and the rest? I think they have also arrived in this dimension. We all seem to have been welcomed by our esteemed heroes."</p><p>"Ah, I will try calling from here. Why don't you try calling Azazel who is outside." Y/n said.</p><p>The conversation with Kiba ended. After that, Y/n was able to reach Asia and the rest. The Church Trio seemed to be together, He also told them to meet at Nijou Castle. Then Kiba called back again. It seemed like it was impossible to reach Azazel outside. Y/n also tried but to avail.</p><p>'Strange. Clearly we could call one another from within, but cannot make contact with the outside. Rossweisse explained through Kiba to me that this dimension probably has a special barrier or spell to prevent communications with the outside. Yet allowing us to communicate with each other within it. Their intentions are mind-boggling.' Y/n thought and Yamato appeared in his left hand and the Boosted Gear on the right.</p><p>"Kunou, I will definitely come up with a way to save your mother. Don't leave my side, I will protect you." Y/n said with a serious face and hers went red.</p><p>"Mmhm! That sounds about right!" She said with a blush.</p><p>Y/n then felt a presence. Looking at the front of the station platform, he saw a man wearing the Hero Faction's uniform making his way towards him.</p><p>'Oh? A test subject!' Lilith said happily and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>"Good evening, Sekiryuutei, remember me?" The male asked and Y/n shrugged his shoulders</p><p>"Weren't you one of the people that attacked us a few days ago?" Y/n asked and the man nodded his head.</p><p>"As expect-" He was then cut off when Y/n appeared in front of him.</p><p>"I really don't care." Y/n said bored and put his palm on the man's chest.</p><p>The man then vanished in a brilliant blue flame.</p><p>'You know what to do.' Y/n said with a serious face.</p><p>'Leave it to us!' Nevan said with an evil smile and she and Lilith left Y/n. "Kunou, let's go." Y/n said with a smile and bend down.</p><p>"Hai!" Kunou said and climbed on his back.</p><p>Y/n spread his demon wings and Kunou stared at it in awe, and the two flew towards the end of the rail line.</p><p>***********</p><p>Gliding as he flew along the subway rail line, Y/n slashed away at a bunch of attacking monster hunters and finally reached the subway station in front of Nijou castle. Leading Kunou up the stairs, they reached the outdoors. As they walked over to the eastern gates, everyone else had just gathered.</p><p>"Ah, it's great you guys are fine." Kiba said with a smile.</p><p>"Asia, are you Ok?" Y/n asked cupping her cheeks.</p><p>"H-Hai, thanks to Xenovia and Irina protecting me, the assassins were defeated." Asia said with a blush and Y/n looked at the two.</p><p>"Leave it to me!" Irina said happily and Y/n kissed them.</p><p>"W-Well it's because having a healer gave us better odds." Xenovia said with a blush.</p><p>Y/n then saw Xenovia's new and improved Durandal. it was in a carved sheath and gave off a different impression.</p><p>"Rossweisse, you doing fine?" Y/n asked and she nodded her head.</p><p>At the same time as they gathered, the massive gates gave off heavy sounds as it opened. Watching the door, Kiba laughed wryly.</p><p>"Looks like they are waiting for us, and the performance is about to start." Kiba said and Y/n looked serious.</p><p>"It is as you say. They looking down on us." He said and they began to walk towards the castle.</p><p>"Before he fell, the assassin I defeated said that Cao Cao was waiting for us at Honmaru palace." Kiba said as they walked and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>Within the boundaries of Nijou Castle, they walked past the gardens of Ninomaru Palace, and could already see the moat around Honmaru Palace. They passed through the yaguramon gate that connected to Honmaru Palace. The place they reached was full of ancient Japanese eaves. The garden was swept nice and clean These were all illuminated by lights so even in the dark world of night it was as bright as day.</p><p>"I see you have defeated the Balance Breaker-using Assassins. Though they only count as low or mid-class Sacred Gear possessors, they do have Balance Breakers after all. It is surprising that you all were able to defeat them." They heard Cao Cao say and they saw him standing in the garden.</p><p>There were also many other members all around the buildings. All of them were wearing the same uniform as before.</p><p>"Mother!" Kunou cried out and Y/n followed her gaze.</p><p>He saw a beautiful blonde-haired woman in a yellow kimono that showed off her ample cleavage. On her head were fox ears, as well as several fox tails.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Mother! I am Kunou! Please wake up!" Kunou continued to cry but Yasaka remained unresponsive.</p><p>Beneath the darkness in her eyes was a completely expressionless face.</p><p>"Contemptible, you guys! What have you done with mother?!" Kunou asked with a glare.</p><p>"Didn't I explain already? We hope to have your mother cooperate during this for a little experiment, little princess." Cao Cao said and tapped the ground with his spear.</p><p>Yasaka began to cry painfully and her appearance began to change dramatically. Her body began to shine and its form gradually transformed, expanding constantly, the nines tails also began to blow up in size. The giant golden beast's roars reverberated across the night sky. Before their eyes, a massive nine-tailed fox monster appeared. It was at least ten meters tall.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'She must be under some kind of control. Will we have to fight her, or can she be persuaded?' Y/n thought and glared at Cao Cao. "Cao Cao! Making this replica Kyoto and controlling the Kyuubi leader, what kind of conspiracy are you planning?!" he said and Cao Cao shouldered his spear.</p><p>"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large scale magic device surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, Youkai and Demonic power. The ancient Yin Yang masters hoped to mould the city itself into a kind of massive power. Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place. Our current pseudo space is located in the dimensional Gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is now flowing here. As the strongest level of existence amongst youkai, the nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the Dragon Kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here." Cao Cao explained and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Da hell?" Y/n asked himself.</p><p>"Using Kyoto and the power of Nine-tailed fox, the plan is to summon Great Red to this place. This would normally require a dragon gate as well as multiple Dragon Kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for God and Buddha. So Kyoto and the power of the Kyuubi will have to do as substitutes." Cao Cao said and Y/n frowned.</p><p>"Great Red? Why do you want to summon that massive Dragon? All he wants to do is swim in the Dimensional Gap and he is harmless." Y/n said.</p><p>"Correct, that Dragon is essentially harmless. But to our boss, his existence is an obstruction. It makes going home very troublesome." Cao Cao said and Y/n grit his teeth at the name.</p><p>"So...You're going to summon Great Red and kill it?" Y/n asked with a cold glare and Cao Cao shook his head.</p><p>"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with it's existence, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the Dragon Eater will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon a powerful existence." Cao Cao continued and Y/n furrowed his brows.</p><p>'The Dragon Eater? Da hell is that?' Y/n thought and Xenovia pointed her new Durandal at Cao Cao. "I'm pretty sure bad things will occur after you capture Great Red. Also, the Kyuubi leader must be returned." He said and Yamato appeared in his left hand.</p><p>The sheathed Durandal, the various parts of the sheath began to move and transform. With a violent sound, the mobile portions of the sheath began releasing large amounts of Holy aura. It covered the entire length of the sword and the massive aura shaped itself into a blade.</p><p>"Like N/n said, your conspiracies may be deep, but no matter what, you will bring disaster to us and the people around us. Eliminating you all right here is the best solution." Xenovia declared and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"I also agree with Xenovia's opinion." he said with a serious face.</p><p>"Me too!" Irina said and created a sword of light in her hand.</p><p>"It's always a battle to the death when the Gremorys are involved." Saji said with a sigh. "Fine, this is for everyone at school and my friends anyway." he said.</p><p>Many black snakes appeared from Saji's arms, legs and shoulders and began to entangle his body. His body was covered entirely with black snakes, a large serpent also appeared under Saji's feet. The massive serpent presented itself next to Saji and formed a coil, its whole body emitting black flames. Saji's left eye turned red and resembled a snake's eye.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Hyoudou please support me from the side. Today we will fight to our heart's content!" Saji said and huge black flames appeared all around.</p><p>"Ah, my other self." The huge serpent said with a deep voice. "Where is the prey? Is it that holy spear? Or that Fox? Either is fine. It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who, let me just consume everything with my black flames?" The serpent asked and Xenovia raised her new Durandal to the heavens and a massive aura gushed forth from the blade.</p><p>Expanding to over fifteen meters tall in an instant, the blade of the holy aura appeared.</p><p>"Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword!" Xenovia said and swung her sword down upon the heads of the Hero Faction.</p><p>A massive aura pulse engulfed buildings, structure, and the entire scenery. The ground split in two, the resulting tremor cause almost everyone to fall to their knees. After the attack, the entire area was destroyed. The massive aura attack had also crossed over Nijou Castle's moat and even destroyed outside buildings and roads further beyond, leaving nothing behind.</p><p>"Hoo~" Xenovia breathed out and wiped the sweat off her forehead.</p><p>"Hey...Xenovia...Isn't that going a bit overboard for a first attack?" Y/n asked with deadpan and she made a victory pose with her hand.</p><p>"The opening always requires such a strike." She said and he deadpanned further. "Relax. Despite what it looks like, I did adjust the power. If I felt like it, I could have swept everything clean." Xenovia said and tapped the new Durandal. "This new Durandal is the result of combining with Excalibur using alchemy." She explained and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>"Let me explain. Basically, they used all the Excalibur pieces possed by the Church to create a sheath to cover Durandal's blade. Excalibur's power allowed Durandal's offensive aura to be contained. In addition, Excalibur's power can attack at the same time as Durandal's, allowing their powers to amplify each other and this producing a deadly destructive power!" Irina explained pointing at the destroyed wasteland.</p><p>"Ex-Durandal. This is the new name I give this sword." Xenovia said looking at her sword.</p><p>And then, from out of the rubble in the wasteland, the surface of the ground, and arm rose up. A piece of earth was lifted and out emerged many members of the Hero faction, covered by a thin mist. All of them looked a bit dirty but completely unharmed. The huge man whose arm was the first to appear was roughly two meters tall and was flexing his neck loudly. Behind him, Cao Cao tapped his pear audibly on his own shoulder.  He then rubbed his chin and laughed.</p><p>"Ah, not bad at all. You guys can already hold your own without disadvantage against the bulk of upper-class Devils, No, the top servants of the Upper-Class servants. Sister of the Maou, you sure have gathered a group of excellent servants. Once you start participating officially in the Rating Game, you should obtain a double-digit ranking in no time and reach the top in a few decades? What a bright and glorious future. Shalba Beelzebub really underestimated you guys. That guy was a complete fool." Cao Cao said and Siegfried smiled wryly.</p><p>"Being bound by the anachronistic pride, they couldn't see the new generation rising up to replace the old. That's how I'd put it. This is why Vali did not lend his assistance, and let the Old-Maou faction perish. Anyway, how should we proceed? After taking that attack just now, my excitement feels a little funny." Sig said and Cao Cao nodded his head.</p><p>"Oh right. Then let's start the experiment." Cao Cao said and tapped the ground with his spear.</p><p>The giant Kyuubi then began to glow.</p><p>"Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. George!" Cao Cao said.</p><p>"Understood!" Said a youth wearing a mag-style robe over his Uniform.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Georg reached out with his hand. What seemed to be an endless amount of magic circles appeared around him. Magical script and numbers began to spin rapidly within the circles.</p><p>"From a rough glance at those magic circles, I can see Norse, Demonic, Fallen Angel style, Black magic, White magic, Fairy magic...Quite a diverse array of spells." Rossweisse said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Soon, a massive magic circle appeared underneath the massive Nine-tails. As she roared, Yasaka's pupils dilated, her eyes gave off a dangerous light and her golden fur stood on end.</p><p>"The magic circle and the sacrifice for summoning Great Red are ready. The next step is to see of Great Red gets interested in the power of the city and takes the bait. Luckily, we happen to have a Dragon King and a Heavenly Dragon present as a bonus. My apologies, Cao Cao, but I will be occupied with operating the magic circle. It is a very taxing thing." George said and Cao Cao waved his hand.</p><p>"Got it. What's next then? Annihilation Maker Leonardo and the rest are battling the allied forces outside. I wonder how much time they can buy? Reports say that not only the Fallen Angel Governor and Maou Leviathan, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived. Jeanne, Heracles." Cao Cao said.</p><p>Steeping forward in response to Cao Cao's call, was a blonde foreign lady wielding a slender sword and the giant man from just now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"They are the ones who have inherited the will, the spirit of the Heroes Jeanne d'Arc and Heracles. Siegfried, who do you want to fight?" Cao Cao asked.</p><p>At his question, Siegfried drew a sword and pointed at Xenovia and Kiba.</p><p>"Then, I'll take on Angel-chan. SHe's pretty cute." Jeanne said.</p><p>"I will pick the silver-haired lady then." Heracles said.</p><p>They all exchanged glances. Kiba and Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, Rossweisse vs Heracles.</p><p>"Saji, your opponent will be the nine-tails Yasaka-hime. try and find a way to release her." Y/n said with a serious face and he nodded.</p><p>"So I get the monster battle. Understood. Hyoudou, don't die!" Saji said with a dead serious face.</p><p>"Yeah. You too. Do your best."</p><p>"No matter what, I already promoted to Queen before I came. I am full of battle spirit from the start!" Saji said and his body was surrounded by tall black flames.</p><p>And then, the flames began to spread outward and grew increasingly bigger in size.</p><p>"Vritra promotion!" Saji said and the flames reached up into the sky.</p><p>The jet black flames gradually took shape into a body, forming a long serpentine oriental dragon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The massive black Dragon roared, facing the Kyuubi leader. Saji had successfully transformed into the Dragon King. The black flames arranged themselves into a magic circle and began releasing a dark cloudy aura. </p><p>"Asia, watch over Kunou." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Hai." Asia said determinedly.</p><p>"Kunou, can I leave Asia in your protection?" He asked over his shoulder.</p><p>"Leave it me! But..."</p><p>"Don't worry. Leave your to mother us, we will save her." Y/n said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>Y/n sprouted his demon wings and faced Cao Cao.</p><p>"Who is stronger, you are Vali?" Y/n asked and Cao Cao shrugged.</p><p>"Who knows. But for sure, I'm not weaker than him, though I am a frail human." Cao Cao said happily.</p><p>"Quite the shit. Anyone who can face Azazel cannot be weak." Y/n said with a glare.</p><p>"Hahaha, that's true. But isn't that Azazel super strong? I think I'm still slightly inferior, DragKnight Sparda." Cao Cao said and they stared each other down.</p><p>Saji and the nin-tailed Yaska had begun the monster battle. The black flames danced as they surrounded Yasaka. The flames suddenly shook violently as the Kyuubi leader released an aura from all over her. This seemed to be causing her great pain. The Kyuubi leader suddenly spat out large amounts of fire from her mouth. Vritra-form Saji also spat out black flames and the two massive fireballs collided in mid-air above Honmaru palace, the black flames immobilizing Yasaka also vanished.</p><p>"Kiba! Xenovia! Let us fight a bit further away! I want to get Yasaka-hime as far away from these bastards as much as possible!" Y/n said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>The two of them answered and began to change the battlefield. Siegfried pursued after them. With the sight of silver flashes and the scattering of flying sparks, Kiba and Xenovia started their battle with Siegfried. Using a three sword style, Siegfried handled Kiba and Xenovia's sword strikes with the minimum of movements, counter-attacking with sharp and deadly thrusts.</p><p>"Let's use another one." Xenovia said.</p><p>She grabbed a part of Ex-Durandal's sheath, with a mechanical sound, the sheath transformed and revealed a hilt. Xenovia held the hilt and pulled, separating it from Ex-Durandal. What was thought to be only a hilt, ended up producing a sword blade. Turning into two-sword style, Xenovia adjusted her stance, and raised the speed of her sword strikes. Seeing this, Siegfried laughed.</p><p>"This is getting interesting. Wonderful, time for me to show off!" He said with a grin.</p><p>Siegfried made a wide swing with his demonic sword. Kiba and Xenovia evaded and temporarily retreated for now.</p><p>"Balance Break!" Siegfried shouted.</p><p>On his back, out grew another three additions silver-scaled arms. The new arms drew out his three remaining swords, a six sword style.</p><p>"The demonic swords Tyrfing and Dainsleif. As well as a sword of light for devils. Despite how I look, I used to fight for the Church you know." Siegfried said.</p><p> A sword wielded in six arms. That truly was the stance of the Asura.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is my Chaos Edge Asura Ravage. As the subspecies of the Twice Critical, the Balance Breaker is also a subspecies. The power is simple, multiplying arms. A useful enough ability for one like me who only uses technique and demonic swords to fight. Let's see how well you two can keep up?" Siegfried said and at the same time, Irina had begun an intense battle with Jeanne.</p><p>"O Light! Ha!" Irina spread her pure white wings and aimed several spears of light at Jeanne from the sky.</p><p>The size of the spears were also very large. If a human or an ordinary Devil got hit, they would probably blow up immediately. However, these attacks were lightly dodged by Jeanne. Though inferior to Kiba, she was fast enough to be a challenge for the eyes to follow.</p><p>"Not bad! Angel-chan's attacks are very direct, onee-san is very touched!" Jeanne said cheerfully.</p><p>Jeanne swung her rapier and deflected Irina's attacks of light.</p><p>"Then eat this!" Irina said flying down from the air and charged at Jeanne.</p><p>Holding her sword of light high, she slashed down at Jeanne. However, Jeanne stood her ground, taking on the attack directly. The sound of metal collided as the two were caught in a deadly battle. Jeanne smiled confidently.</p><p>"Holy Sword!" She said.</p><p>As Jeanne summoned, a sword grew out from under her foot. Irina was surprised but she managed to evade to the side. As Jeanne took the opportunity to thrust forward with her sword Irina spread her wings and retreated to the air.</p><p>"Not bad at all! Hai. Looks like I underestimated you. That's my Angel-chan." Jeanne said with a wide smile.</p><p>"D-Despite appearances, I am the Ace of Michael-sama, leader of the Angels! Do not underestimate me!" Irina said determinedly.</p><p>Irina then moaned softly when she felt Y/n's mark on her back glow slightly. She looked at Y/n and nodded her head.</p><p>"Is that so, Michael? Got it, then just like Sig-kun, it's time for Onee-san to show off. Onee-san's ability is Blade Blacksmith, the Holy sword version of that Holy Demonic sword wielder's Sacred Gear. Holy swords with all kinds of attributes can be created! At the current rate, it seems that my Holy swords are not going to win. However, don't you believe in the existence of exceptions?" Jeanne said with an elegant smile. "Balance Breaker." She said.</p><p>From beneath the feet of Jeanne who smiled adorably, a huge number of swords, Holy swords, gathered together in a stack violently. Appearing behind her was a massive Dragon made up of an uncountable number of Holy swords.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This child is my Balance Breaker. Stake Victim Dragon. Like Sig-kun, it's a subspecies." Jeanne said with a smile.</p><p>"The Holy main Jeanne d'Arc. This feels complicated to be fighting the one who inherited the spirit of the sain, but I will fight for Michael-sama and everyone! Peace is the most important!" Irina said with a serious face and raised her sword of light.</p><p>At the sound of numerous explosions, Rossweisse's battle of demolition against the giant Heracles was in full swing. Rossweisse released a whole stream of magical attacks, but Heracles took them straight on with his body, laughing madly.</p><p>"What! No damage from being hit by magical attacks!" She said surprised.</p><p>"HAHAHA! Great! This magical attacks tastes just right!" Heracles said with a grin on his face.</p><p>Every time Heracles punched with his fist, an explosion was created. Rossweisse nimbly dodged, causing Heracles' iron fist to miss, hitting a tree behind. Instantly as the explosion was heard, the tree turned into dust.</p><p>"My Sacred Gear is Variant Detonation, which makes my targets explode when I attack! I suppose I could continue like this, smashing your magic with my fists like a fireworks show. But seeing everyone else going Balance Breaker, I'll probably get nagged if I don't go with the flow! Sorry, I will enter Balance Breaker and defeat you right away! Heya~! Balance Breaker!" Heracles roared loudly and his body was covered in light.</p><p>The light gradually formed thick objects on the man's arms, legs, and back. As the light faded, Heracles' entire body was covered in numerous protrusions. There were shaped like missiles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"This is my Balance Break! Mighty Comet Detonation!" He said and took aim at the Valkyrie.</p><p>Rossweisse, aware of his intention, began to take evasive maneuvers to distance herself.</p><p>"At this rate, this place won't be safe!" She said with a bitter expression, quickening her pace in the direction away from Honmaru Palace.</p><p>"Hahaha! What a great woman! Trying to draw my attention to avoid getting your companions caught in the explosion! Fine! I will get duped this once!" Heracles said with a grin and prepared to fire.</p><p>Having left Honmaru Palace, Rossweisse turned around in mid-air and conjured up numerous magic circles</p><p>'Like hell I will let you.' Y/n said and got into a drawing stance.</p><p>"Hey, your opponent is me." Cao Cao said appearing in front of Y/n.</p><p>'Shit!' Y/n thought frustrated and gripped the hilt harder. "Fine then!" He said and swung his sword while unsheathing it.</p><p>Cao Cao blocked Y/n swing but the force behind his swing sent him skidding across the ground. At the same time, Heracles' numerous missiles fired towards Rossweisse. In a blink of an eye, Y/n sheathed his sword, and judgment cut some of the missiles. As the innumerable missiles struck the magic circles conjured by Rossweisse, a massive explosion was created in the air. The violent wind swept across the entire area. </p><p>Appearing out of the smoke was Rossweiss covered in wounds but she landed in a stable manner. Despite the defence provided by the Rook and her defence magic, she still suffered significant damage.</p><p>"Asia, recover!" Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>Asia then fired her healing aura towards Rossweisse. She made a thumbs up as thanks as she was almost completely healed.</p><p>"Ha! Recovered! Well, that's all right with me!" Heracles said happily at Rossweisse's recovery.</p><p>Heracles then began to run, charging in Rossweisse's direction.</p><p>"Isn't it great?" Cao Cao asked and Y/n looked at him. "This is a Balance Breaker free for all. Withought a little inflation, how can humans compete with you supernatural existences?" He said and spun his spear in his hands.</p><p>"Aren't you going to Balance Break like the others?" Y/n asked and Cao Cao shook his head.</p><p>"No need, no need. We can win without going that far. However, today is my chance to really have a good look at the Sekiryuutei's power." Cao Cao said and looked at him coldly.</p><p>"Looks like we are being looked down upon." Y/n said and gripped his sword tighter.</p><p>"Ah, I was thinking about how to draw our power, and have a satisfying battle. My companions came up with a theory on how to defeat you, well it was actually the previous Sekiryuutei, Hydou Issei, was it? The proposal was to attack him with a time accelerating Sacred Gear. The balance Breaker timer will be shorted and the armor will release prematurely. We already have such a Sacred Gear and is very effective against Sacred Gears with time limits. However, that probably wouldn't work on you and it would not be enough to defeat you." Cao Cao said and Y/n grit his teeth.</p><p>"Bastards." He muttered softly.</p><p>"You have been trying to enter the depths of the Sacred Gear to understand it. For example, if you were to release Balance Breaker voluntarily and switch to using the normal ability of power doubling every ten seconds along with the accelerated time, what would happen? You would become a horrifying existence that could multiply power in an instant. Of course, it is still unknown whether the time acceleration effect will affect the normal mode Sacred Gear if it was applied during Balance Breaker. But for someone like you who has reached the depths of the Sacred Gear, it was very possible." Cao Cao explained and Y/n thought about it.</p><p>'I wonder what would happen if I were to stop time and continued to BOOST my power. As part Incubi, I have a lot of stamina, so will I be as strong as a God? Or even stronger?' Y/n thought with a serious face.</p><p>"But then, Y/n Sparda, you have two weaknesses, the Dragon Slayer as well as light. Dragon and Demon, possessing these two attributes can make you more deadly, but naturally, at the same time, it increases your weaknesses. These weaknesses are very conspicuous to me. It makes me feel like wanting to prove to the world that a truly invincible being does not exist. Well, that's enough talking. Let's begin." Cao Cao said raising his spear and pointed it at Y/n.</p><p>"Yeah. We've spoken too much." Y/n said unsheathing his sword and held it in both hands.</p><p>The two then stood still, eyeing one another for openings...And then...In a blink of an eye, Y/n was in front of Cao Cao, swinging his sword with two hands, leaving a trail of dark energy following the blade. Cao Cao held his spear up in both hands and blocked Y/n's strike. But the force of the blow sent him to a knee.</p><p>"Not bad, DragKnight Sparda." Cao Cao said with a grin.</p><p>He then moved his body slightly and deflected Y/n's sword where he then stabbed his spear into the ground and held on tightly. Cao Cao jumped into the air and, using his spear, kicked Y/n in the chest. Y/n skid back and got his footing correct, he looked up and saw Cao Cao charging at him with his spear glowing. Y/n met the charge head-on while sheathing his sword. </p><p>Cao Cao thrust his spear towards Y/n's chest but then his eyes widened when a glowing blue sword appeared next to Y/n and flew towards his head. As quick as he could react, Cao Cao deflected the blue sword, but that was Y/n's plan along. At blinding speeds, Y/n unsheathed his sword while slashing and cut Cao Cao's left arm off. Cao Cao stabbed his spear into the ground and caught the falling left arm with his right.</p><p>Expressionless, he held the left arm with his aright armpit ad took out something from his pocket. It was a bottle of Phenex tears. Cao Cao opened the lid to the bottle and poured the liquid over the wound, and connected his left arm to the spot. Smoke rose from the wound on the left arm, then everything was restored as if nothing happened/</p><p>"Why do you have something like?!" Y/n asked with a glare and Cao Cao laughed.</p><p>"Black market. As long as we keep certain channels open, all it takes is money. I'm sure the Phenex family definitely does not want these to fall in our hands." Cao Cao said and Y/n grit his teeth.</p><p>"Irina!" Y/n heard Asia cry out.</p><p>"Ara? You guys are still going at it?" He heard Jeanne say and saw her walking over with a bloody Irina in her arms.</p><p>"Well, it is the Sekiryuutie. SHould put up a better fight than these guys." Siegfried said holding a bloody Xenovia and Kiba in his six arms.</p><p>"If only I got to fight the Sekiryuutei." Heracles said and threw a beating and bloody Rossweisse in front of Y/n.</p><p>He then heard a roar. Vritra was entangled by the Kyuubi's nine tails and roared out in pain. Cao Cao tapped his shoulder with the spear and Y/n's eyes were shadowed.</p><p>"Sorry Sekiryuutei. Looks like this is the end. Strong, you are all very strong. This is already exceptional amongst Devils. But this level of power cannot win against us who hold the power of Heroes in our hands. Also, for Devils, Fallen Angels, Dragons, and Youkai to be uniting as enemies of human, isn't that too scary? Wouldn't humans feel threatened? Resiting is only natural. It is only normal for human to defeat Maou and Dragons. This is the principle behind our actions, we of the Hero Faction. Well, whether for me or the other members here, that is one of our goals. Anyway, Georg, how's the magic circle?" Cao Cao asked.</p><p>"Still a while, but will Great Red really come?" Georg asked unsure.</p><p>"Even if it doesn't, we will get data on why it didn't come. We'll try other methods if that happens." Cao Cao said.</p><p>"Still, making this all work will mean a heavy price. Are you sure we are doing this ar all costs?" Georg asked.</p><p>"Don't look at me, if possible, of course I want a good result." Cao Cao said.</p><p>Jeanne, Heracles, and Siegfried left Y/n's companions and then started talking with Cao Cao.</p><p>"Everyone!" Asia shouted and ran over to them, and began to heal with tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>Y/n's hair shadowed his eyes as he remembered al the words his group told him. A violent red aura then shot out of Y/n that blew dust everywhere. He took out the gem from his pocket and it began to shine brightly.</p><p>"You hurt my loved ones...Unforgivable." Y/n said quietly.</p><p>DSS and Yamato floated next to him. The boosted Gear appeared on his right arm. Y/n held his right arm out and a blue glowing gem appeared in hand.</p><p>"WELSH BALANCE BREAKER!" Ddraig said and Y/n was engulfed in red armor.</p><p>Y/n then crushed the blue gem in his left hand and pain shot through his body. When the pain disappeared, Y/n's left arm was covered in white armor. Yamato began to glow blue and DSS red. The red gem on DSS then detached itself and flew into Yamato.</p><p>"I'll show you what happens when you mess with my family!!" Y/n shouted and the aura grew bigger.</p><p>"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!" Ddraig said repeatedly and Y/n felt power flow through him. "TRANSFER!" She said and all that power went into DSS.</p><p>The sword then began to create a violent whirlwind of red energy.</p><p>"Never mess with a Dragon's possessions!" Y/n said with a glare and DSS flew out of his hand.</p><p>The sword then turned around and pierced Y/n's chest. Y/n's Balance Break armor then began to crack and shine brightly until it exploded outwards, blowing everything and everyone back. Once the dust had settled, the Heroes saw what could only be described as a mix of Demon and Dragon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n opened his eyes and found himself in a white void. In front of him stood Elsha and a man with dark green hair.</p><p>"The gate to your new potential has been opened." Elsha said with a smile.</p><p>"Elsha, thank you, for everything." Y/n said with a small smile. "With this power, I will be able to protect everything precious to me." he said.</p><p>"That's good then. That's exactly what you've been wishing for, after all. You can do it." She said and Y/n went wide-eyed.</p><p>"Does that mean..." Y/n trailed off and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Indeed. I served as its consciousness for a long time, but I'm finally thinking of detaching myself from this Sacred Gear." She said.</p><p>"But I still need you to help me with the Boosted Gear." Y/n said and she shook her head.</p><p>"Besides, I have no interest in power. It's your very own thing. It shall be alright, so long as Ddraig and your friends are with you. Now go, DragKnight Sparda. Belzard, please impart some final words to this young man." She said with a smile looking at the man.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man then looked at Y/n and then held his fist up.</p><p>"I'm the one with power." He said and then smiled.</p><p>"It seems he's now satisfied, as well. Let's go, Belzard." She said and they turned to leave.</p><p>"Wait!" Y/n shouted and she turned around.</p><p>She was then surprised when Y/n pulled her into a deep kiss. Her face turned red and steam came from her head.</p><p>"A goodbye kiss." Y/n said with a cheeky grin and she giggled.</p><p>The two then disappeared and Y/n gained a serious face. Y/n opened his eyes and saw the Hero Faction in front of him.</p><p>"What is this?" Cao Cao asked with a serious face and an animalistic growl left Y/n's lips.</p><p>"<b>Our Power. Ddraig and my own. It's the power that was yet to be unleashed.</b>" Y/n said with a calm distorted tone and pointed his right hand out.</p><p>Red energy then began to gather in the middle of his hand.</p><p>"<b>How dare you harm my precious friends. Bishop.</b>" Y/n said calmly. "<b>Dragon Blaster.</b>" He said and cocked his fist back.</p><p>Y/n then punched the golf sized energy ball and sent a huge beam of red energy.</p><p>"This is getting interesting, I will take this shot, legendary Dragon!" Heracles said with a wide grin and stepped up to take the attack.</p><p>"Don't take it! Evade!" Cao Cao yelled and used the base of his spear to hit Heracles away from the line of fire.</p><p>Cao Cao and the other members barely escaped Y/n's attack. Without hitting anyone, the energy beam continued flying onward far away behind them. A large explosion shook the space while the city in the background was engulfed by the gigantic aura. The energy continued to spread, surrounding the entire city with intense light.</p><p>As the bright light faded, nothing was left. The Dragon Blast eliminated the entire scenery, and even the game field was affected and the artificial dimension began to show signs of distortion.</p><p>"Destroyed the whole city! Hey! If he keeps firing, this dimension won't last!" Heracles said with wide eyes and in surprise.</p><p>"Distorting the simulated Dimension, yet this place was constructed to be sturdy. What kind of power is was that?" Siegfried said with narrowed eyes and they stared at the destruction.</p><p>Y/n then appeared in front of Jeanne and her eyes widened in surprise. She stared into the dark abyss of his eyes and then began to feel weird.</p><p>"Jeanne!" Heracles shouted and jumped towards Y/n.</p><p>He swung his big fist towards Y/n's face but it was easily caught.</p><p>"<b>You hurt my Rossweisse. Unforgivable.</b>" Y/n said calmly and cocked his right fist back.</p><p>Y/n's flew at blinding speeds and he punched Heracles square in the gut. Heracles coughed at a lot of blood and went flying across the battlefield. He kept rolling across the field until he was stopped when he hit a big boulder. Y/n looked at Jeanne one more time and her eyes became glossed over.</p><p>Siegfried then jumped into the air with his six arms and came down towards Y/n. Y/n looked at him blankly and red fire appeared in his hand. The fire then took shape off DSS and Siegfried's eyes widened. With one hand, Y/n blocked his strike and looked him in the eyes. Y/n swung his sword slightly and Siegfried was sent rolling across the ground.</p><p>Y/n set his sights and Cao Cao and spread his demonic wings. At blinding speeds, Y/n flew towards Cao Cao.</p><p>"Very fast!" Cao Cao said with wide eyes and entered a stance with his spear, and readied an attack.</p><p>Y/n flew with his right fist into Cao Cao's abdomen, making him cough up large amounts of blood.</p><p>"<b>Finally caught you. No objections now?</b>" Y/n asked calmly as they flew in the air and Cao Cao laughed.</p><p>"Who would have thought, you really charged straight from the front! But then, can that thin armour resist my spear?! Sorry, but I just raised its power, let's end this!!" Cao Cao said and aimed his spear and the blade of light approached Y/n.</p><p>Y/n used his right arm as a shield and received the spear's attack. The Holy spear struck Y/n's forearm, but only stopped halfway and didn't penetrate his arm fully.</p><p>"So I need to increase the output to destroy this armour?! This level is already enough to vaporize an upper-class devil instantly!!" Cao Cao said shocked and Y/n cocked his left fist back.</p><p>"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!" Ddraig said repeatedly and Y/n's left fist was engulfed in a red fiery aura.</p><p>"<b>Don't look down on the power of Sparda, you ass wipe.</b>" Y/n said and smashed his left fist towards Cao Cao.</p><p>In that instant, Cao Cao withdrew his spear from Y/n's arm and used it to block as a shield. As the fist hit the spear, Y/n's elbow opened up and massive amounts of aura pumped out, massively increasing the impact of the punch. From the air, Y/n smashed Cao Cao towards the ground. Y/n came down fast with Cao Cao still blocking the fist, and on his face, a smile graced his lips. Y/n and Cao Cao collided with the ground, creating a massive fiery explosion that blew everything away.</p><p>Flying out of the dust, Y/n hovered slightly off the ground. Y/n caught sight of Cao Cao groggily standing up and he growled softly. Cao Cao's nose and mouth was bleeding. He wiped the blood off and audibly flexed his neck.</p><p>"So this is the Sekiryuutei. Pardon my earlier embarrassment. It looks like you have obtained great power at a time of desperation. If I didn't defend with my spear, I would have died. Is this the new characteristic you obtained outside the rules of the Evil Piece system? This is almost like an Illegal move. That attack you did is clearly Illegal in the Evil Piece System. Magical abilities of the Bishop, Speed of the Knight, and the Defence and Offence of a Rook." Cao Cao said.</p><p>"This gives me the feeling of the Triaina. It is the three-pronged spear of the ocean God Poseidon in Greek Mythology. Better known as the Trident, I felt like the series of attacks from the Evil Pieces was as intense as the Triaina itself." Ddraig explained.</p><p>"<b>Not bad. But how about Sin Devil Triaina.</b>" Y/n said and then looked at Cao Cao.</p><p>"How terrifying. In terms of direct offensive power, this rivals Vali with the Juggernaut. Vali is improving every day, I wonder how he is now. How exhilarating, I haven't felt this way ever since the last time I duelled with Vali. Truly, fighting Legendary Dragons is the best. This is also proof that I am the descendant of Heroes." Cao Cao said with a grin.</p><p>"Are you planning to have total war with all the factions like this?" Y/n asked and Cao Cao shook his head.</p><p>"You're mistaken. This kind of team is not suited for long term warfare. Though individually we are strong, we cannot stand against the allied forces. Yes, we can inflict heavy losses upon them, but we will be eliminated. Targetting vulnerabilities with sudden attacks is far more efficient, si I will continue to stay in this kind of organization." Cao Cao said</p><p>Suddenly, a noise began to rock the dimension. It was the sound of space being sliced open. Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw a big hole being formed.</p><p>"Looks like it's starting." Cao Cao said happily and laughed. "Perhaps that magic circle plus your massive power attracted the True Dragon here." he said with a mock tone and Y/n glared at him. "Georg, prepare the Dragon eater Ritua-" He then stopped midway with his words.</p><p>He then narrowed his eyes and stared at the dimensional gap with a questioning expression.</p><p>"Wait, that's not Great Red. That's, plus this presence." He said and a roar was heard.</p><p>Appearing out of the Dimensional Gap was a massive slender oriental Dragon, a few dozen metres long. Exuding a green aura as it gracefully flew in the night sky.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long!" Cao Cao yelled.</p><p>'Yu-Long. One of the five Great Kings.' Y/n thought and looked at the massive dragon.</p><p>Though Cao Cao was surprised at the arrival of the oriental Dragon, his gaze was not focused on Yu-Long but the figure on the Dragon's back. The tiny figure jumped off the Dragon back and landed next to the floating Y/n.</p><p>"What a massive flow of Youkai Ki, as well as the flow of DOMINATION. Due to these the entire capital city is full of strange fluctuations." The short figure had an elderly male voice.</p><p>His figure was really short and had the height of a kindergarten school chile. He looked like a monkey, and his fur gave off a golden brilliance. Carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, and wearing shades with a cyber design. He smiled with complete confidence while smoking a pipe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey, it's been a while, Holy spear user. That damn Kid finally grew up." The old man said to Cao Cao,</p><p>"The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you've been thwarting our efforts all over the world." Cao Cao said with a closed eye smile.</p><p>"Kid, your pranks have gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have talks with the Kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become Gods and then there are Heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only last a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao." The old man said with a sigh.</p><p>"Poison? To be called poison by you, I am honoured." Cao Cao said and the rest of his injured companions looked at the old man with a serious face.</p><p>"<b>Is that the Sun Wukong?</b>" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Yeah, and the first generation as well." Kiba said walking up to him fully healed and Sun looked at Y/n.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei boy, you worked hard. That's a pretty good Dragon Pulse. However, you don't have to worry anymore. I am the reinforcements. Just leave everything to this old man." Sun said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>Y/n's Sin Devil Triaina disappeared and he felt his knees huffing a little bit.</p><p>"Yu-Long, I leave the Kyuubi to you." Sun Wukong said and Yu-long expressed dissatisfaction. </p><p>"Oi, oi, giving orders to Dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired! Anyways what happened to the Hakuryuukou's witch companion! Wow, look, it's Vritra! Oi, oi, oi, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! It's been how many years?" Yu-long said and everyone sweatdropped.</p><p>"Haven't changed at all." Ddraig said with a sigh.</p><p>"You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?" Sun asked puffing his pipe.</p><p>"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later! Ah! Don't look down on the Dragon King-sama! Fox lady! I am very amazing!" Yu-long said and took on the Kyuubi leader.</p><p>"Ok. Sorry to the red fellow, but I will punish Cao Cao's descendant now." Sun said and began to walk to Cao Cao</p><p>Siegfried extended his arms and launched a surprise attack at Sun Wukong.</p><p>"Siegfried! Don't take him on!" Cao Cao said and Siegfried happily rushed in.</p><p>"Mokey boss! If it's that Sun Wukong, then I have no objections to such an opponent." Siegfried said with a grin.</p><p>"Extend staff." Sun simply said.</p><p>The staff in his hands then rapidly extended in length, hitting Sigfried in the gut, easily sending him flying.</p><p>"Your not ready to be my opponent, young Demonic Sword user. Not enough strength in that waist. You'd better train again. Start with jogging." Sun said.</p><p>"Oh! Wawawawa! Hey! Old man! This fox is quite strong!" Yu-Long said and he was entangled in the Kyuubi's tails.</p><p>"Pull yourself together. You're a Dragon King, right?" Sun said with a sigh.</p><p>"Amongst the Dragon Kings, I am the youngest! And also the liveliest!" Yu-Long said with a grin.</p><p>"You sure know how to argue. You are that youngest Dragon king who first proposed retiring the instant you ended your most illustrious battle. Use your youth to pull through."</p><p>"Understood. I will try my best!" Yu-Long said and Georg released the magic circle biding the Kyuubi leader.</p><p>He then held his hand out towards Yu-Long.</p><p>"Capture and bind. Mist!" he said before mist began to surround Sun Wukong and gathered.</p><p>"By the justice of Heaven, thunder sealing the Dragon's jaw. Prostrate upon the ground." Sun chanted and then tapped his staff on the ground once, and the mist dispersed. "Your Sacred Gear training is very weak. You should enter in a dialogue with it like that Red Dragon over there, how's that?" Sun said and Georg looked surprised.</p><p>Cao Cao saw an opening and extended the blade of his spear, planning on ambushing Sun Wukong. With one finger, Sun stopped the spear.</p><p>"Not a bad attack. But only this, you're still young. At the level that can be stopped by my finger, it is impossible for you to eliminate the other Gods and Buddhas. Whether you or the mist user, neither gave a serious attack. Don't underestimate me." Sun said and Cao Cao laughed.</p><p>"I see. That monstrous strength still exists. We jeep hearing how strong you were in your younger days. But how is it now?" Cao Cao asked and Sun simply shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Cao Cao. It's over." Siegfried said groggily standing up. "Sun Wukong is famous for stopping Khaos Brigade operations numerous times. If we continue to attack recklessly, valuable talent may get injured. I was too naive. He is ridiculously strong." He said and Cao Cao put away his spear.</p><p>"Time retreat eh. Choosing the wrong moment could result in grave results." Cao Cao said.</p><p>The Hero Factions swiftly gathered in one spot, and Georg started activating a giant magic circle conjured under his feet.</p><p>"Let's call it a day, First Gen-dono, Gremory servants, as well as the Sekiryuutei. I hope to see you next time." Cao Cao said and Y/n glared at him.</p><p>'You're not getting away.' He thought and the boosted gear appeared on his right arm.</p><p>Y/n then began to charge up a Dragon Shot.</p><p>"You will complete my mission? Sure, that's fine. I'll let you punish that Kid. It will only be for a short while, but I will raise your power." Sun said and tapped Y/n with his staff.</p><p>And then, aura flowed forth from Y/n's body.</p><p>'Is this the power of Sennjustsu?' He thought amazed and looked at Cao Ca. "You think you can return without any punishment? This is my gift to you, your souvenir from Kyoto!" Y/n said and punched the basketball-sized energy.</p><p>A dense blast of magic was fired from the energy ball.</p><p>"A-Arrogant bastard!" Heracles struggled to say and stepped forward, planning to shield Cao Cao</p><p>He was then surprised when the beam changed trajectory and bent around him. The surprise attack hit Cao Cao right in the face. Red smoke rose as Cao Cao covered his face. His right eyes bled, but he still stared at Y/n. His face was stained red. He was covering his right eye and showed an expression of mad glee.</p><p>"My eye was...Sekiryuutei!!" Cao Cao said and raised his spear. "O spear! The true holy spear that even pierces God! Absorbe the tyrant's ambition sleeping within me, blessing and destruction will be-" he started to chant but Siegfried covered his mouth.</p><p>"Cao Cao! Stop chanting! It is too early to reveal the Balance Break of the True Longinus, Truth Idea!" Siegfried said and he calmed down. "Retreat. Annihilation Maker Leonardo is also at his limits. At this rate, the outside members cannot bide time much longer. After all, we already gained a lot of valuable data, and obtained very good experience." He said looking at Sun.</p><p>"Understood. First Gen, and the Sekiryuutei, no, Y/n Sparda. Please allow us to take our leave. Really, I can't laugh at Vali any more. I am in the same state. You always manage to rile us up at the very end. Y/n Sparda, become even stronger. Then I will show you the true power of this spear." Cao Cao said and they disappeared.</p><p>But before they did, Y/n glanced at Jeanne and her eyes became glazed over just for a second and a blush made its way onto her face. The instant they vanished, Y/n fell to his knees.</p><p>"Ah, so tired, if Vritra was not here it would have been a hassle." Yu-long said taking a deep breath.</p><p>The Kyuubi leader had been stopped by Yu-Long and the recovered Saji, Vritra. After that, Saji had returned to human form but passed out on the ground, and was now receiving Asia's healing. However, the Kyuubi leader did not return to human form, and currently, her pupils were still grey and had not recovered consciousness.</p><p>"Mother! Mother!" Kunou cried out but still no response.</p><p>"Now what should we do? Though I can use Sennjutsu to remove the evil Ki presence, it will take a long time." Sun said puffing from his pipe and then looked at Y/n. "Red kid. You seem to have a strange power that listens to females?" He asked and Y/n nodded his head. "Good, then I will assist. Use the technique on the little girl and the Kyuubi lady over there." Sun said.</p><p>Y/n then closed his eyes and began to focus.</p><p>'This is first time I'm doing something like this on a scale so high, but here we go.' He thought and a big blue dome appeared around all of them.</p><p>Confirming the technique had activated, Sun twirled his staff and tapped the ground. In that instant, creating a strange space covering the dome they were in.</p><p>"This is a creative use of your technique, red kid, altering it to allow heart to heart telepathy. A dialogue between the little girl and her mother." Sun said and Kunou nodded her head.</p><p>"Mother. Mother, can you hear me?" Y/n heard Kunou's voice in his heart. "Mother please, return to normal." Kunou said with tears in her eyes and Yasaka was still unresponsive. "I won't be stubborn anymore. I will eat the fish I hate. I won't fly out of Kyoto at night anymore. So please, please go back to the usual mother. Please...Forgive Kunou...Mother." She continued apologizing.</p><p>"Ku...Nou..." They heard Yasaka faintly say.</p><p>"Mother! Kunou is here! Please sing that song to me again! Please teach me to dance again! Kunou, Kunou will be a good girl from now on! I want to be with mother in Kyoto! I want to live together in Kyoto!" Kunou cried out and she and Yasaka were surrounded by light.</p><p>The Kyuubi's body began to glow and slowly shrank in size. As the light had disappeared, Yasaka had regained the size of a human.</p><p>"This place is?" Yasaka said confused and Kunou ran to her side.</p><p>Jumping into her mother's bosom, she cried out continuously."</p><p>"Mother! Mother!" Kunou cried out and Yasaka tenderly embraced her, caressing her head.</p><p> "What is it Kunou? You're always such a crybaby." Yasaka said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Kunou-chan. This is amazing." Asia said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, no matter what, this incident has been resolved." Sun Wukong announced.</p><p>And so the fighting was over as the battle to rescue the Kyuubi leader ended after many twists and turns.</p><p>**************</p><p>The intense battle had come to an end and everyone returned to the real world, gathering on the roof of the hotel they were staying at. Azazel then put his hand on Y/n's shoulder.</p><p>"You really did it, Y/n. Go rest now. Medical team! Please carefully examine the Gremory servants as well as Irina and Saji! They shouldn't be injured much, but severely depleted in magic and stamina." Azazel said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>The battle ended with the retreat of the Hero Faction. After their intense fight with Dimension Lost and the Anti-monsters, the various factions which had participated in the Kyoto barricade and escaped. Just from this fact it can seem that the Hero Faction were very troublesome opponents.</p><p>It seems like they used Annihilation Maker Leonardo to create a large number of monsters as a diversion, which allowed the Hero Faction to break through and escape.</p><p>"Sorry, Y/n-kun, I was too useless just now." Kiba said apologetically and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>"It's fine. They were tough opponents." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>The Sitri servants accompanied Saji who was lying on the stretcher, their eyes full of worry. Turning Dragon King consumed a massive amount of stamina, and Saji had lost consciousness after the battle. After that, Y/n received a call from Rias. He reported back briefly and said he will explain fully when he returns.</p><p>"Kid." Sun Wukong said walking up to him.</p><p>"Hai?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"You seem to have obtained your own power, a great power different from the Juggernaut. What a good boy. Juggernaut is a silly trick. It's simply power out of control, pure violence. And then you die. Kid, you have a girl important to you, right? After all, you are the one called the DragKnight Sparda." Sun said and pointed at Asia.</p><p>"A-Actually there are a few more." Y/n said with a sheepish chuckle.</p><p>"Then don't make them cry. You are the type who will become strong for dreams and girls. Also, the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou are already concentrations of power. Even if you don't rely on Juggernaut you can strengthen to any degree, however, you are still in danger." Sun said while nodded and Y/n looked confused. "Also, that idiot from my family has caused you trouble. My apologies." He said</p><p>'Ah, he means Bikou.' Y/n thought then chuckled.</p><p>Sun then began to rub Y/n's head.</p><p>"Emotions will bring Juggernaut, remember that. And that last hit on Cao Cao was an excellent attack. You should work harder in that direction. Never let up on dreams and hard work. Next, as the Sakra messenger mission finishes, I will go find that idiot. Hanging out with Vali, I will teach them both a lesson. Take care. Jade dragon, let's go over to the Kyuubi." Sun Wukong.</p><p>"Got it, damn old man. Bye, Female Ddraig!" Yu-long said and she groaned.</p><p>The two then disappeared and Y/n looked at his right hand.</p><p>"What?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"I was once the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig and now I'm nothing but a laughing stock." Ddraig said with tears threatening to fall.</p><p>"Then how about a new name? Leave the old Ddraig behind and become something better." Y/n said and her eyes perked up.</p><p>"Name? What kind of name?" She asked curiously and Y/n put on a thinking face.</p><p>"Hmm. How about Scarlet? Because of your red scales and fiery personality?" Y/n suggested.</p><p>"Scarlet? Scarlet...Scarlet." She said with a smile on her face. "I like it." Scarlet said with a giggle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>On the last night in Kyoto, Y/n gazed up the sky with a small smile on his face.</p><p>****************</p><p>On the last day of the school trip, perhaps due to the exhaustion of last night, everyone was still tired after a night's rest. The Gremory group had to drag their tired bodies out of bed to finish shopping for souvenirs on the final day. After the shopping was done, it was time to leave Kyoto. At the bullet train stations platform, they being seen off by Kunou and Yasaka.</p><p>"Sekiryuutei." Kunou said with a smile on her face as she held her mother's hand.</p><p>"Just Y/n is fine." He said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>"Y-Y/n. Are...Are you still coming back to Kyoto?" She asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely." Y/n said and the sound of the train about to leave echoed across the platform.</p><p>"You must come back! Kunou will always wait for you!" She said with a red face.</p><p>"Next time, you need to show us the hidden side of Kyoto." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>"Azazel-sama, Sekiryuutei-sama, as well as all the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Leviathan-sama and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorized again." Yasaka said.</p><p>"Ah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the Youkai." Azazel said shaking hands with Yasaka.</p><p>But suddenly, Serafall placed her hand on top of theirs.</p><p>"Ufufu~, everyone return for now. Afterwards, Yasaka, the monkey ojichan and I will enjoy the very interesting Kyoto together~!" Serafall said happily.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before they could leave, Kunou pulled Y/n by the collar and kissed his cheek with a red face while Yasaka giggled.</p><p>"I-I'll see you soon, Y/n." Kunou said and Yasaka walked up to him with a sway in her hips.</p><p>"And that would be very soon~. After all, we have a circle to go through~" Yasaka said with a sultry tone and leaned by his ear. "Y/n-s~a~m~a" She coed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>After a few pleasantries, everyone got on the bullet train. On the platform, Kunou happily waved her hand.</p><p>"Than you! Y/n! Everyone! We will meet again!" She shouted and they waved their hands.</p><p>With a rushing sound, the bullet train door shut. Though the train had started, Kunou continued waving.</p><p>Kyoto, the four days and three nights trip. From setting off to now, so much had happened in such a short time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sirzechs, we will send the data we collected from the Hero Faction. They seem to have three high tier Longinus, as well as gathering Balance Breakers. Not only are they trying to summon Great Red, but it looks like they have other plans. These detestable terrorists." Azazel said angrily and looked at the hologram of Sirzechs.</p><p>"They appear to be working under the banner of 'Destroying the Devil and Youkai Alliance, Azazel. Disregarding the core members, this is what the lower subordinates believe as 'Justice'. It is due to this that the various factions in the Kyoto barricade suffered heavy losses. They not only possess Annihilations Maker, but have many Balance Breaker users, this is changing the situation much more than we imagined." Sirzechs said with a serious face.</p><p>"From the human point of view, Devils, Angels and Youkai are all enemies. They probably just view them as monsters. The alliance of the three Bible factions seems to be the spark that lit them into action. Devils getting alone with Fallen Angels is already shocking, but Heaven working with the Underworld is even more unbelievable. It isn't surprising that humans will feel threatened and angered at this unnatural turn of events. Anyway, how are the talks with the Youkai?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Extremely well. They want to negotiate with the Fallen Angels next." Sirzechs said and a small smile graced Azazel's lips.</p><p>"Really, looks like the proposal Shemhaza has been pushing all along will finally get started. Also, did you know that Sakra has been sending the first generation Sun Wukong and the Jade Dragon all over the world? This time they also helped a lot."</p><p>"Since God od the Bible is dead, and now, Indra. As top tier Gods, if Sakra and Zeus happened to be assassinated by True Longinus, then the balance of power between the various factions will be broken once again. Isn't sending the First Gen Sun Wukong to deal with terrorists the best way?"</p><p>"However, if the Heroes, in other words the humans, are our enemies, then aren't we the final bosses that the warrior party defeats at the end? Or the hidden bosses?" Azazel asked.</p><p>"Humans will always be unpredictable and scary existences."</p><p>"That's right. By the way. Y/n and the rest have accomplished new victories in Kyoto. There is no question to his promotion, right?"</p><p>"Yes, it is enough. If things go as planned, I will recommend him after the next Rating Game."</p><p>"You mean the match with Sairaorg. Sairaorg has also defeated many terrorists."</p><p>"The only young Devils possessing this level of power are Bael, Agres, Gremory and Sitri. As to be able to contend with the upper echelons of the core leadership, I fear only Sairaorg and Rias' servants have the power to do so. Thus, much hope is being placed upon the servants of both sides."</p><p>"Already rivalling the professional upper class devils, eh?" Azazel said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hai. Once they begin official games, both of them will definitely win titles rapidly. Also, there are many in the House of Gremory that are optimistic about Rias, and they eagerly anticipate Y/n's future performance. As his future brother, I am very proud." Sirzechs said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Haha, getting proud of your brother-in-law so soon? Being both Maou and a brother, your identity sure is complicated."</p><p>"I am very happy. Y/n-kun, Rias and Karin are my hope. I want to watch over their growth. But then..." Sirzechs trailed off.</p><p>"What is it?" Azazel asked curiously.</p><p>"About that new show." Sirzechs said and Azazel's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh right. The DragKnight Sparda merchandise will be entering a new phase. And the show is a hit." Azazel said and held up an action figure off Y/n in his old Dark Slayer clothes and he held Yamato in his hand.</p><p>Around the toy version of Y/n was his glowing blue swords. Azazel pushed the button on the action figure and the swords began to light up.</p><p>"Cut off! Blast! Slay all." The actions figure said and the two burst into laughter.</p><p>"Your mind for business is getting sharper. Will Y/n's new power be allowed in the match? I think it's rather interesting." Sirzechs said.</p><p>"All the other higher-ups are fine with it. What remains is Sairaorg...But I fear he will probably..." </p><p>*******************</p><p>"And that's it. My report is done. Vali-sama" Le Fay said and Vali nodded his head.</p><p>"Ah, thanks Le Fay. Thank you for luring the first generation Sun Wukong and the Jade Dragon to that Dimension. How's Hyoudou, no, Y/n Sparda?" Vali asked curiously.</p><p>"I am very touched to meet the greatly anticipated DragKnight-san!" Le Fay beamed happily.</p><p>"Is that so. Yes, great." Vali said with a nod.</p><p>"One more thing. First Gen-sama seems to be looking for Vali-sama and Bikou." She said.</p><p>"We may run into them soon. To completely shake the First Gen off our backs will be very hard. But hidden in the depths of the Sacred Gear, Y/n Sparda has begun contact with the past possessors."</p><p>"Vali-sama?"</p><p>"Persuading others by words is not my style. I will take the greater challenge of dominating the past possessors, it is more interesting that way. Cao Cao, if you want to defeat us you'd better do it while it's still possible. Before Y/n and I completely surpass your powers." Vali said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>*****************</p><p>"Sairaorg, are you listening?" Seekvaira asked.</p><p>"What's the matter, Seekvaira Agares?" Sairaorg asked her.</p><p>"Rumors say N/- the Sekiryuutei under Rias Gremory has awakened a new power." She said with a small blush on her face and he grinned.</p><p>"Isn't that great. Yes, he finally awakened. I look forward it." He said grinning.</p><p>"But then, they say that his ability is powerful enough to make the Rating game unfair." Seekvaira said and he shook his head.</p><p>"No problem. I will allow it.</p><p>"It is also said that Ajuka Beelzebub-sama favours him."</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>"Your opponent will also become the future brother-in-law of Sirzechs Lucifer?"</p><p>"That's perfect."</p><p>"He is on the same, if not higher, as the Hero Faction leader. He fought the Holy spear and lived."</p><p>"Of course. It wouldn't do to break the agreement we had. Wouldn't you agree, Y/n Sparda!" Sairaorg said with a grin.</p><p>**********</p><p>"The Kyoto project failed, but another plan is under adjustment. You will see it soon, Cao Cao." Sigfried said.</p><p>"Is that so? Good, Siegfried."</p><p>"According to the plan, I will take one of these. Cao Cao are you going to use it?</p><p>"This spear is enough for me."</p><p>"How's the eye wounded by the Sekiryuutei?"</p><p>"No good, it can't be used anymore. Hoho, he really got me this time."</p><p>"What made you carry Phenex tears and not use them. Then let's prepare a replacement. Are you going to make him pay for the eye?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'm not some third rate villain. This is a valuable lesson. The wound on the eye is a reminder. To me, Y/n Sparda and Vali are the best Heavenly Dragons. What joy." Cao Cao said with a grin.</p><p>**********</p><p>"How did it go, Lu, Nevan?" Y/n asked them with a serious face and the two frowned. </p><p>"Results were...unexpected." Lilith said and showed him where the test subject was.</p><p>"We tried everything we could. Working with a male is something we've never done before. With women it was easy, but men are a completely different ball game." Nevan said and opened the big double doors.</p><p>Instantly, Y/n covered his nose at the stench. He looked ahead of him and saw a dissecting table. On it laid something could make anyone faint at the sight. In front of him was a deformed male. He had two ram horns on the side of his head and one protruding from his right eye. His body looked like it was run over by a semi-truck.</p><p>"I see." Y/n said with a cold voice and the deformed man looked at him with his right eye. "I will get more test subjects at a later time. For now, we will just focus on creating Succubi." He said and they nodded their heads. "Where are the other three Succubi?" Y/n asked and Lilith clicked her fingers.</p><p>A swarm of bats then appeared and when they disappeared, Y/n saw three women in front of him.</p><p>"This is Misaki, and that's Lily. Morrigan's two sisters." Nevan said hugging Y/n from behind and the three girls bowed their heads.</p><p>"Master." They said in sync.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Well done, Lu, Nevan. I think this deserves some kind of reward." Y/n said with a smile and they both smirked.</p><p>"Oh, you already know what we want." Lilith said lustfully and pulled him into a deep kiss.</p><p>Three Succubi began to blush at the sight of Y/n and Lilith's passionate kiss. Y/n and Lilith separated with a string of saliva and she licked her lips. She clicked her fingers and the deformed man's body burst into blue flames, leaving nothing, not even dust behind.</p><p>"We're gonna be in for a long night." Nevan said lustfully and grabbed his hand.</p><p>The two then dragged Y/n away and were gonna be busy the whole night long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My power will be absolute!" Y/n said with a smirk as he held Yamato in his hands.</p><p>"My power will be absolute!" Shouted children and teens to Y/n's call.</p><p>Having a school festival the school festival coming up soon, Y/n's was at the huge concert hall located at the old capital city of the Underworld, Lucifaad, doing a show at the centre of the stage. It was the upcoming new show, "Devil May Cry." Usually, the actors wear costumes and do the show. But because of Sirzechs' offer, today the real Y/n happened to perform in the show.</p><p>"It's Pointless!" Y/n said vanishing and appearing around the enemy actor dressed as a Kaijin.</p><p>The audience screamed in awe. The hall was filled with kids of different ages and mostly women. Apparently, they gathered from all over the Underworld. The stage had really showy devices, and every time Y/n 'fought', an explosion occurred. </p><p>The Devils were seriously researching a lot about the human's live-action shows. Beside Y/n was Rias, the princess, and Kiba who was acting as the bad guy, Darkness-Knight Fang, were on the stage. When Rias, who was wearing the dress of a princess, waved her hand, the group of guys that were her fans started cheering with the children. On the other hand, Kiba and Y/n had many female fans which also included the mothers.</p><p>***********</p><p>"Fuuuah." Y/n breathed out.</p><p>After finishing most of his role for the show, Y/n was currently taking a break behind the stage.</p><p>'Hmm. After this is finished, I have to resume preparing for the school festival in the Human world. We are going to prepare quite a lot of things so we lack manpower, so both Kiba and I are doing our best for preparation everyday.' Y/n thought and took a deep breath in.</p><p>"Now it's time for the DragKnight Sparda Question corner." The announcement went off.</p><p>"Uooooo!!! Hellcat-chaaaaaan!!" The crowd cheered.</p><p>"Sounds like Koneko-chan's 'Big Friends' are cheering for her who is the presenter of the Question-Corner." Y/n said to himself and looked at the crowds.</p><p>Koneko is really popular amongst loli-loving men. Because of the lack of entertainment the Underworld had, Y/n never expected Devil May Cry to become so famous so things like this must be new to them. The set-up Sirzechs did in order to stir up the future of the Underworld for the Devils could be said to have become a huge success.</p><p>In the Underworld media, they have broadcast about the incident in Kyoto on the news, and they made a great announcement of the Gremory-group who were involved in those incidents. Possibly because of that, when they came to the Underworld for events, they get surrounded by people related to the media who started to take pictures of them.</p><p>For the world of Devils, which didn't have any battles which stand out, it seems like the incidents Y/n and his group gets involved in are new to them, and apparently, it's good news to them since a lot of things like the existence of terrorists and alliances between various factions are confusing them.</p><p>'I should go wash my face.' Y/n thought and walked to the corridor.</p><p>"Noooo!!" He heard a child shouting really loud.</p><p>He looked from behind the wall and saw a mother with a child talking to one of the staff.</p><p>"I want to meet the Dragknight!" The child said stomping his feet and it seemed like the mother didn't know what to do.</p><p>"I'm sorry. The handshake and the autograph event has already finished." The staff member said apologetically.</p><p>'Ah, so they didn't have enough tickets to hand out the handshake and autograph session. It seemed like they were handing it out before the show started.' Y/n thought.</p><p>The Underworld adapted this by copying the events styled in the Human World, but for Devils who have different lifestyles and cultures to humans, they must feel that handing out tickets for the handshake and autography is something new.</p><p>"Is that so...He said it's already finished." The mother said apologetically to her child.</p><p>The child had more tears flowing out and then shouted. In his hand, he was holding a toy of Y/n that had his summoned swords around him. He was holding it very like it was important. Y/n walked out towards the exit and Yamato appeared in his left hand and DSS on his back.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Y/n asked out loud.</p><p>The Mother, child, and the staff member turned around at his voice</p><p>"It's the DragKnight Sparda!!" The child said with an immediate happy face.</p><p>"Ah, Sparda-san. Well, this mother and child couldn't make it when the tickets for the handshake and autograph were distributed." The staff member explained and Y/n took a knee in front of the child.</p><p>"What's your name?" Y/n asked with a smile.</p><p>"Lirenkus." The child said.</p><p>"Lirenkus, thanks for coming to see me." Y/n said and looked at the staff member. "Do you have anything to write with?" he asked.</p><p>"H-Hai, I do." The staff member said and gave Y/n a marker pen.</p><p>"This cap. Can I sign this cap which as a design of me?" Y/n asked the child and he nodded his head furiously.</p><p>Y/n signed the cap and put it on Lirenkus' head. While putting on a bright face, Lirenkus took off the cap and then put it on many times repeatedly.</p><p>"Thank you very much!" the mother said with a wide smile and a blush on her face.</p><p>Y/n put his hand on Lirenkus' head.</p><p>"Lirenkus, men shouldn't cry. You have to become strong so that you can protect a girl no matter how many times you fall, and keep on standing up." Y/n said with a smile and left with the staff member with his weapons vanishing.</p><p>"Sparda-san. Please refrain from things like this. It's impossible to deal with everyone...So if you make an exception it will be a bit..." The staff member trailed off and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>'Even so, that child reminded me off Issei in a way. I couldn't just leave him to cry.' Y/n thought. "I'm sorry. I will be careful from now on." Y/n said apologetically,</p><p>The staff member understood, and left the scene without saying anything.</p><p>"You looked amazing, to be expected from my N/n." He heard Rias say and she hugged him from behind. "You were a bit careless, but still you were able to protect that child's dream." She said and Y/n held her hand.</p><p>"He reminded me of Issei. He loved his ero books and whenever I was about to destroy them, he would always cry. That face he made just made me feel guilty, so I gave it back to him. He would just smile brightly and say 'Oppai' repeatedly." Y/n said and with a small chuckle.</p><p>Rias gained a sad look and held his hand tighter.</p><p>"Ara? How are you Rias and Y/n-san. What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.</p><p>The two turned and saw Venelana, Karin and Millicas.</p><p>"Okaa-sama! And Millicas! You two came?" Rias asked shocked and Karin walked over to Y/n.</p><p>"Hey, N/n." Karin said and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Rias-neesama, Y/n-niisama, I really enjoyed the show!" Millicas said energetically and the bat on his head flapped its wings happily.</p><p>"Yes, I wanted to take a look at an event organized by our Gremory group just once up-close. Millicas also said he wanted to have a look as well. Y/n-san, it was really flashy wasn't it? I think it was a good show." Venelana said with a smile and Y/n laughed sheepishly.</p><p>"Thank you very much." Y/n said gratefully and she walked up to them with a sway in her hips.</p><p>"The tokusatsu show that is based on Y/n-san will become an important business that will support the finances of Gremory. And it also has become something important to the children of the Underworld. Even from now on as a member of the Gremory, it will be a great help if you work hard for all of the Underworld, our household, my daughters...and me~" Venelana said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Of course, Venelana. I will work very hard." Y/n said and she stroked his chin with her fingers.</p><p>"A very good reply." She said with a hungry gaze.</p><p>"Now, once we get back we have to resume preparing for the school festival, okay?" Rias asked and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Hai." Y/n said with a smile.</p><p>"See you later...N/n~" Venelana said softly.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Sparks flew across the training room in the basement of the Hyoudou household. Y/n slid across the ground and gripped the hilt of Yamato tighter. He felt a presence behind and immediately jumped to the side, avoiding purple-coloured scythe that emitted purple electricity.</p><p>"Oh? Saw that one coming hey?" Nevan asked with a smirk and Lilith walked up to her with a replicant Yamato.</p><p>"Your reactions are getting faster and faster. Impressive." Lilith said with a smile on her face.</p><p>"The strain of having two and a half Sacred Gears are disappearing slowly but surely." Y/n said with a serious face and pointed Yamato at the two.</p><p>"Show me your motivation, N/n." Lilith said with a smirk and Y/n glared at her.</p><p>"That's my line!" He said and dashed towards her.</p><p>Y/n and Lilith began to clash blades while sending sparks and shockwaves everywhere. The two then locked blades and grinned at one another. Y/n and Lilith distanced themselves while shooting lots of summoned swords at one another. Seeing an opening, Nevan's fingertips began to crackle with purple lightning and fired at Y/n.</p><p>Reacting as fast as he could, a white version of the Boosted Gear appeared on his left arm and he held it out.</p><p>"DIVIDE!" Scarlet said and the lightning beam shrunk in size before completely disappearing.</p><p>The blue gem on the gauntlet began to glow and Y/n held Yamato in both hands. Y/n slashed down and sent a slash of blue energy. Before it could even hit Nevan, she disappeared in a swarm of bats and electricity. Lilith's sword began to glow slightly and she charged towards Y/n at blinding speeds.</p><p>At that moment, Nevan formed behind Y/n with her scythe in her hands and also charged at him. Before the could even react and swing their weapons, Y/n summoned DSS in his hands. In a blink of an eye, Y/n had Yamato in reverse grip and pointed against Nevan's stomach and DSS at Lilith's throat with her weapon still raised over her head.</p><p>"Score one for Y/n." Y/n said with a smirk and Lilith scowled at him.</p><p>"Where did you learn to count? We're even." She said with a pout and all their weapons disappeared.</p><p>"Well done love. Ignore sourpuss over there. She doesn't like to lose." Nevan said hugging Y/n from behind and Lilith stuck her tongue out.</p><p>"I think that is enough training for now." Y/n said and Misaki, Lily and Morrigan walked over to them with towels and water.</p><p>"That was a splendid performance." Misaki said giving Y/n a bottle of water.</p><p>"As expected of our Master!" Lily said happily.</p><p>"It was a beautiful dance, Y/n-sama." Morrigan said with a small bow and Y/n chuckled.</p><p>"Thank you, you three. I'm all sweaty now so what do you say we take a bath." Y/n said stretching and the three Succubi blushed.</p><p>After leaving the training room, the six of them then made their way to the giant bath on one of the basement floors. Y/n sat on a small stole and began to clean himself. He then felt two soft squishy things on his back. Y/n turned his head and saw a naked Morrigan with a blush on her face.</p><p>"M-Master, is it fine if I wash your back?" She asked him.</p><p>"Thank you, Morrigan." Y/n said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>Morrigan took the sponge from Y/n and began to scrub his back. She then had an idea and began to soap up her big breasts. Using her big boobs, Morrigan began to 'wash' Y/n's back.</p><p>"H-How is it, Y/n-sama?" Morrigan asked timidly.</p><p>"Hmm. It feels nice." Y/n said with a happy sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>His right arm was engulfed in the squishy feeling, and he opened his eyes to see Misaki wrapping her soaped up boobs around his arm.</p><p>"Please just sit back and relax, Master. Leave it to us." She said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Lily, who was sitting with Nevan and Lilith in the water, cupped her small boobs with a sad look on her face. Nevan and Lilith giggled softly and pushed her towards Y/n.</p><p>"Go on." Nevan said encouragingly.</p><p>"Eh? B-But...they're small." Lily said looking down.</p><p>"Lily, size doesn't matter to your master. He will love you all equally even if you're not well endowed." Lilith said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Lily beamed happily and nodded her head. She got out of the bath with a red face and looked at the three ahead of her. Making a bold move towards her Master, Lily sat on Y/n's lap with a sponge in her hands.</p><p>"I-If you don't mind." She said timidly and he nodded his head.</p><p>With all three Succubi scrubbing him, Y/n gave out a happy sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Hmm. This feels so good." Y/n said and the three Succubi gave a breath of relief.</p><p>Nevan and Lilith just giggled at the three.</p><p>"Aren't they so cute." Nevan coed.</p><p>"Trying so hard to impress their master." Lilith said with a smile on her face</p><p>The two couldn't help but be impressed by their work. At first, the three Heroes were willing to die for their cause but thanks to a little charm from Y/n, their plan of building up the 69th pillar of Succubi was going smoothly.</p><p>"Oh! N/n, I finally found some good candidates for you." Lilith said and he hummed in response. "Those three girls in your class. Murayama, Katase and that Aika girl." She said with a smirk.</p><p>"Hmm...It sounds like a good plan. When I have time I will coerce them to join us." Y/n said and she nodded her head.</p><p>Lily then yelped softly when she felt something hard poking her lower area.</p><p>"U-Uhm....Y/n-sama...D-Do...Do you need some help?" Lily asked timidly and looked between her legs to see Y/n length standing at attention.</p><p>"If it is not too much trouble." Y/n said and she got in between his legs.</p><p>Lily stared at his cock intently and gulped nervously at the size of it. In her eyes, it was basically a third leg. She reached her hand out and gripped his length softly.</p><p>"It's hot..." She said in a trance and began to move her hand a bit awkwardly. </p><p>After a short while, Lily got into a rhythm with her hand and Y/n began to hum softly. Morrigan and Misaki stopped washing Y/n to stare at his length with red faces. Lily began to slowly lean in closer and gave the tip of Y/n's length a lick. She began to lick his shaft with long strokes, before finally taking the tip into her mouth. Lily began to roll her tongue around the tip and tasted Y/n's precum. </p><p>Instantly, Lily climaxed and sprayed her love juices on the floor.</p><p>"Lily, are you alright?" Y/n asked concerned and she slowly nodded her head.</p><p>Going lower and lower, Lily began to take his entire length into her mouth and down her throat. Y/n moaned out loud as he felt the hot walls of her throat wrap around his fat cock.</p><p>"How do you like it, love? She might be small on the chest, but I gave a throat that could easily take you cock into." Lilith said with a smirk and Y/n put his hand on Lily's head.</p><p>"Damn. It feels so good that I might cum any moment. She truly has your throat, Lu." Y/n said with grunts.</p><p>Taking his balls into her hands, Lily began to deepthroat Y/n and gagged a little. Morrigan and Misaki turned red at the sight of their little sister deepthroating their master. The two joined Lily and took one of Y/n's balls into their mouths. After a few more minutes of getting a glorious deepthroat, Y/n felt his end coming.</p><p>"Girls...I'm cumming." Y/n said through grunts and three succubi sucked and licked faster and harder.</p><p>Y/n then blew his load down Lily's throat. She couldn't swallow it all and let go of Y/n cock, and more of cums sprayed out onto the three succubi's boobs and face. The three then instantly climaxed when they felt their master's hot seed on them.</p><p>"Huuh, Lu? Da hell?" Y/n asked confused and Lilith walked over to him.</p><p>"Hmm. It seems that even a drop of your cum can make any woman climax. Huh, who would've thought." She said looking at the three succubi laying on the floor seemingly unconscious.</p><p>A smirk graced Lilith's lips and she hopped onto Y/n's lap, feeling his head cock in between her legs.</p><p>"Now Love, I hope you have some more for me. I've been dying to have sex with you. It feels like you've been neglecting me." She said with a pout and hugged his neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry for neglecting you, Lu. Do you forgive me?" Y/n asked with puppy eyes and she made a thinking face.</p><p>"Hmm. Fill me up to the brim then maybe I'll think about it." She said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Instantly, Y/n smashed his lips against hers. Lilith leaned into the kiss and engaged with her lover in a heated makeout session. She began to moan in her kiss when Y/n began to massage her big boobs with his hands. Lifting herself up slightly, Lilith lined up Y/n's cock with her drooling pussy, before dropping down hard. She separated from her kiss with Y/n to throw her head back with a loud moan.</p><p>Not wasting any time, Lilith began to bounce hard and fast on her lover's lap, moaning out loud as she felt him stir her insides. Y/n gripped Lilith's THICC ass cheeks with his hands and his fingers threatened to disappear. Lilith's moan to grow louder and louder as she felt Y/n thrust into her wet snatch, with the sounds of skin clapping echoing in the room.</p><p>Y/n picked up Lilith from under thighs and slammed her into the wall, cracking it a bit. Lilith loving the rough sex her lover was giving, moaned out loud and looked at Y/n lustfully.</p><p>"Ooh~! Kinky~!" She said through moans as Y/n began to increase the pace of thrusts.</p><p>Feeling him hit her womb, Lilith threw her head back in pleasure, Y/n moaning out loud as he felt her insides wrapped tightly around his cock. Y/n let go of Lilith's right leg and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Raising his right hand, Y/n slapped Lilith's THICC ass, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. Instantly, Lilith climaxed over her lover's pelvis.</p><p>"Oh! Spank me some more!" Lilith cried out and began to moan uncontrollably when he winded his hand back and spanked her again.</p><p>Feeling her insides wrap around his length tighter, Y/n felt his end coming. With a few more harder and faster thrusts, Y/n blew his load, releasing rope after rope of cum into Lilith's womb, filling her up to the brim with some of his cum leaking out of the crevices of their connection.</p><p>"That...was really good..." Lilith said through pants and cupped Y/n's cheeks. "I forgive you." She said and gave him a deep kiss.</p><p>Lilith moaned softly when she felt Y/n pull out of her. Y/n turned around and saw Nevan laying on the floor with her legs wide open, giving him a view of her dripping wet slit.</p><p>"Come one big boy. My turn~" She said lustfully and used her fingers to open up her pussy lips.</p><p>Not wasting a second, Y/n was already on his knees in between Nevan's legs lining up his length with her dripping snatch. As soon as the tip was in, Y/n slammed the rest of his length in and Nevan arched her back when his cock kissed her womb.</p><p>Y/n began with hard and fast thrusts into Nevan who then began to moan uncontrollably. Holding on to her hips with a firm grip, Y/n never faulted with his thrusts. Nevan's moans where then quieted when Lilith sat on her face with some of Y/n's cum still leaking from her pussy. Nevan ate Lilith out and happily swallowed Y/n's babby making juice as if it was the Holy Grail.</p><p>Lilith began to fondle Nevan's mounds while leaning forward to initiate a passionate make-out session with Y/n. Reaching in between her legs, Nevan frantically rubbed her clit to add more pleasure, increasing her moans while eating Lilith out. Feeling Nevan's hot breath on her pussy, Lilith couldn't help but shudder as she felt the pleasure run up her spine.</p><p>Soon, all of them started to near their ends. After a few more hard thrusts, Y/n blew his load into Nevan, feeling his hot cum enter womb, Nevan climaxed on her lover's pelvis with a loud moan. Feeling Nevan's hot breath and the vibrations of her voice, Lilith climaxed on Nevan's face.</p><p>Y/n laid on his back panting a little and Nevan and Lilith took turns cleaning and sucking off Y/n. After they were done cleaning, Nevan and Lilith laid on Y/n's chest with his arms wrapped around them.</p><p>"My womb feels so warm." Nevan coed rubbing her stomach that looked a bit bloated.</p><p>"That felt really good." Lilith said stroking Y/n's cock and it began to grow.</p><p>"I think I can go for seconds." Nevan said lustfully.</p><p>"Me too~" Lilith said lustfully.</p><p>"Oh boy." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.</p><p>'You're all so vulgar!' Scarlet shouted with a huff.</p><p>*******************</p><p>The next day, Y/n was standing in front of the school's first-year classroom. It was Koneko's and Gasper's classroom. Today, the Ojou-sama of the house of Phenex, ravel, transferred here. It would be her first time attending a school for ordinary people. Will she be able to cope with the lifestyle within this school? Y/n was worried about that. He came here during a break as he was worried about her, but...</p><p>"Isn't that, the hunk of a senpai from the second year?"</p><p>"I heard a rumour that you will get hypnotized just by being looked at by him, and I wouldn't mind that~"</p><p>"And because of his looks, all the school idols in our school are dating him."</p><p>The gaze of the first-year girls were giving him was full of lust and hunger.</p><p>"Ara, N/n also came to see how she's doing?" Rias asked walking up to him.</p><p>"You too?" He asked her.</p><p>"Hai, I was a bit worried." She said and they both looked around the class.</p><p>When he checked inside the classroom with Rias, Koneko and Gasper were talking in the corner of the room, and Ravel was sitting in one of the desks in the school uniform.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Phenex-san, do you have textbooks?"</p><p>"Phenex sure is a rare surname. It sounds cool!"</p><p>"I'm glad that this class was the one to have another foreign transfer student after Gya-kun"</p><p>And just like that, she was surrounded by the girls.  Since it was Ravel who has a high-handed attitude, Y/n thought she would talk with an oppressive manner, but...</p><p>She seemed to be troubled about how to respond to them and was having a hard time. She could only say 'U-umm' and 'Aaah', as her replies. Her gaze wandered around so she seemed like she didn't know where to look. Then, her gaze caught Y/n and Rias. She then immediately got up from her seat by saying 'Excuse me', and approached the two.</p><p>Ravel took both Rias' and Y/n's hand and led them out to the corridor.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ravel?" Y/n asked her curiously and she went red.</p><p>"I-It's my first time transferring to a school, so...I d-don't know how to interact with everyone. I-I am a Devil, so I can't find a topic to discuss with everyone who are humans." Ravel said with a stutter.</p><p>"It's not like you don't want to talk to them, right?" Rias asked her.</p><p>"O-Of course. E-Evan I am maturing! I feel that getting to know people who aren't nobles and learning from the commoners' lifestyle is also important." Ravel said with a red face and Y/n put his hand to his chin.</p><p>"Hold on a sec, Koneko-chan-" Y/n started but was then cut off when Koneko appeared next to him.</p><p>"Did you call me?" She asked and he saw Gasper behind her.</p><p>"Koneko-chan, I have a favour to ask." Y/n said and she tilted her cutely. "Ravel's talking pal. Actually more like I want you to support her for her school lifestyle. You two are in the same year and also in the class, right? Please." Y/n asked her.</p><p>Koneko's eyebrows twitched and mouth had the shape of a triangle. She looked really cute.</p><p>"If sempai says that, then I don't mind." Koneko said and Y/n smiled.</p><p>"So it's like that, Ravel. Koneko-chan will be-" He was then cut off.</p><p>"Hetare Yakitori-hime." Koneko said bluntly.</p><p>After a moment of silence, veins appeared on Ravel's forehead.</p><p>"R-Right now, what did you call me?" Ravel asked with a trembling voice</p><p>"Hetare." Koneko said without pause.</p><p>"Y-Y-You! To talk to the daughter from the house of Phenex in such a manner!"</p><p>"Since you talk in such manners, don't you become a hetare at crucial times? I thought you came to the human world with a strong resolve, For you to trouble N/n-senpai. Clueless Yakitori-hime."</p><p>Ravel then began to emit a creepy aura and her rolled hair started to tweak. Koneko also didn't back down and glared at Ravel with a cute face.</p><p>"Mmmmm! I...I didn't do such a thing to trouble Y/n-sama! T-This Nekomata!"</p><p>"Yakitori!"</p><p>A fight between a Cat and a Bird.</p><p>"Auu! I-I'm scared!" Gasper said in fear and behind Y/n's back.</p><p>"Now now, calm down Koneko-chan, Ravel. I'm not being troubled. So you two can talk to me as much as you want." Y/n said standing in between the two.</p><p>"Ahh!" One of the first-year girls came and passed the, dropping a load of sheets on the ground.</p><p>Y/n tried to pick it up, but Ravel helped her quicker than him and started picking up the sheets.</p><p>"Are you okay? If I remember, you are from the same class as me? Your name is...I still haven't asked you yet." Ravel said concerned.</p><p>"T-Thank you very much. So you recognize me, Phenex-san. My name is Murota." The first-year said.</p><p>"Rave is fine, Murota-san." Ravel said and the girl was surprised.</p><p>Then, Koneko and Gasper helped her out. Koneko and Ravel's eyes met while picking up the sheets.</p><p>"Hmph!" the two huffed and looked away from each other.</p><p>*********</p><p>"Now then, we will start the preparations." Rias said with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Hai!" everyone replied energetically.</p><p>After school, everyone was in the club. The Occult Research Club began to prepare for the school festival after Ravel's introduction to the club. The thing the club will be presenting is 'Occult Mansion.' It was decided that they would use the whole old-school building and present lots of entertainment. There will be a haunted house, a fortune-telling room, a cafe, and report revelation on occult research. So like that, it was decided to use all ideas the came up with.</p><p>The ORC was given charge of the whole old-school building, so it was decided that they won't hold back and use it to its fullest. There are rooms which aren't used and rooms which were turned into storage rooms. Using them they could do a haunted house, fortune-telling, and a cafe.</p><p>Just like that, they were in the middle of customizing the old-school building for the festival. The girls were mainly making costumes and changing the interiors of the rooms. For Ravel, who just joined the club, this was her first time participating so it would be new to her. She was quite shocked although she was working very hard to help out.</p><p>Kiba and Y/n were doing building procedures as they were the only man-power.</p><p>"By the way, Y/n-kun. Do you know Diehauser Belial?" Kiba asked Y/n.</p><p>"Hmmm, just the name. He's the champion of the Rating Games, right?" Y/n asked and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"Yea, he's ranked first in the official Rating Game. The current Champion. The Diehauser Belial. He is the head of house Belial and the first monster since the house Belial was formed. He is the real King of the game who has been standing at the top for a very long time. The person who is called Emperor Belial. Rankings 20 and bellow are said to have a power on a totally different level, and if you are top 10, you would be called a Hero. Among them, Rank 5 and above are said to be unmovable. They have been standing in the top positions where they haven't moved their ranks for a long time. Especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, they are Ultimate-class Devils who have power equal to the current Maou. Though, all three of them are said to not take any action unless a large scale War were to happen. They have been researched due to the game's traits and they are spoken well of by others. They are called the results born due to many matches." Kiba explained.</p><p>'Damn. So it means that they are extremely powerful. I wonder how I would fare against one of them?' Y/n thought and looked at Kiba. "I've never really heard of Abaddon and Belphegor before. I do know Kuisha." Y/n said.</p><p>"That is true. They are Extra-Demon after all. Their households don't want to get involved with the current government, but among the households they are special cases. It seems like they basically cut ties with their household and are participating in the game." Kiba said and Y/n stared into space.</p><p>'It is said you can fulfill any desire that you have such as gaining authority, fortune, women, status or battle be participating in a game and winning. This is the dream that the current government gave to the Devils. Ambition.' Y/n thought. "But you know, if Sirzechs and the other Maou could participate in the game, then the rankings would be different." He said.</p><p>"That can't be helped. Due to the game rules, Maou can't participate. If it's Maou's servants then they would be able to participate, but the thing is that they aren't interested. It seems like the dream of the Yondai-Maou's servents are to continue living as servants of their Maou. The game can be similar to but also different from actual battle. It's a game created to make up for the lack of actual battles for Devils, but the game itself has many special rules. So I think the tactics and strategies used are different between the two. That's why I feel that it would be rare for those who are strong in actual battles to not have their rating in the game improve." Kiba explained.</p><p>"It is also a game which is like a simulation because there is no war right now, but it means that we should approach the game differently than how we take part in real battles, right?" Y/n said and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"Either way, if both you and Buchou are aiming to become champion of the game in the future, Diehauser Belial is a big wall whom you can't avoid facing. If you are planning to rise up in the world of Devils, then it might be good for you to think of the current rankers as existences that you will have to defeat. Well I, Buchou's Knight, will have to get involved in the world of the Rating Game as well." Kiba said and Y/n stared into space again.</p><p>'I need to focus on what is in front of me first.' Y/n thought shaking his head and lifted the saw high. "For, It's the match against Sairaorg." He said and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"To some extent, our information is known to them. They would have recognized our abilities through the Youth-Devil's match video. The information which they probably don't know is Y/n-kun's new technique and Xenovia's Ex-Durandal." He said.</p><p>"N/n, so you were still working." Rias said walking up to them.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, Sairaorg's butler is saying that there is a personal favour he wants to ask me and you, N/n." She said and Y/n tilted his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Rias and Y/n came within the Sitri's territory in the Underworld. A gorgeous limousine passed through the forest path which was rich in nature. Y/n and Rias were sitting in the back of the limousine, and he was holding onto a flower.</p><p>"The case this time is from Okaa-sama's side." Rias said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Putting aside the reason why he called us over, this is my first time entering the Sitri's territory. But it sure is rich with nature." Y/n said looking out the window.</p><p>"Hai, out of a few territories belonging to High-Class Devils, Sitri's territory has the most nature reserves among them. There are many places with beautiful scenery here. Next time, let's come here with everyone." Rias said with a smile and squeezed Y/n's hand.</p><p>'Hmm, so this territory is blessed with great nature. Certainly, the mountains we have passed are surrounded by trees of different colours and I can only say the word Amazing.' He thought with a smile on his face.</p><p>"And also, it is one of the territories which has advanced medical facilities as well. The place we are heading to now is one of the famous hospitals in the Underworld." Rias explained.</p><p>'Hospital? Did Sairaorg hurt himself? Nah.' Y/n thought with a shrug.</p><p>The limousine then came out to an open place. A spacious site that had people working on it. There were many buildings lined up, and they saw a huge building on the other side.</p><p>'So that's the hospital, huh?' Y/n thought.</p><p>The limousine then stopped at the entrance of the huge building's drop-off zone, and they got out.</p><p>"I have been waiting for you." Said a middle-aged man wearing a butler suit, giving the two a formal bow.</p><p>"Hai, lead the way." Rias said and the butler nodded his head.</p><p>"Please, this way." He said and began to lead them inside the building.</p><p>They advanced through the spacious hospital and then entered the elevator.</p><p>"N/n, you know that my mother is from the Bael house right?" Rias asked quietly and he nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, that makes you and Sairaorg-san cousins right?" Y/n said.</p><p>"Hai, that's right. My mother is the older sister of Sairaorg's Otou-sama who is the head of the house of Bael. But they are born from different mothers. Sairaorg's Otou-sama is the son of the main-wife, and my mother is the daughter of the second mistress." Rias began to explain and Y/n furrowed his brows.</p><p>'Wait a second, this all sounds familiar.' Y/n thought and Rias continued.</p><p>"And Oba-sama, Sairaorg's Okaa-sama is from the former 72 pillars and is from one of the High-Class Devil clan, the house of Vapula. It's a great noble household which governs the lions." She said.</p><p>'Eh? Lions? Where did I hear that before?' Y/n thought really hard and the elevator stopped.</p><p>When they passed through a door, they entered a floor with rooms and they advanced ahead for a few minutes.</p><p>"This is the room, Rias-sama." The butler said gesturing to one of the rooms.</p><p>The butler and Rias entered while Y/n followed behind him.</p><p>"How do you do, Oba-sama?" Rias asked and Y/n got a good look.</p><p>'Oof. Never saw that coming.' Lilith said with mild surprise.</p><p>Y/n's eyes then widened when he saw a familiar brown-haired voluptuous woman lying in the bed. He was then further shocked when he noticed that the room was also familiar.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What's wrong, N/n?" Rias asked concerned.</p><p>"I've been here before." He said and they both looked at him curiously. "That's Misla Bael, Sairaorg's mother." Y/n said and butler looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"How did you know that, Y/n-dono?" he asked him.</p><p>"On the day of the Youth-Devil gathering, I bumped fists with Sairaorg and entered a memory of him in this room. After putting our foreheads together, I saw all Misla's memories and I was able to talk to her every night in my dreams. But I still don't know what caused this." Y/n explained and Butler began to shed some tears.</p><p>"It is one of the diseases which Devils develop. The number of cases that happen are low, but when you develop that disease you fall into a deep sleep and you won't be able to wake up. Then your body gradually starts to become weak, and you will meet death. That's why you have to maintain their life artificially like this in the hospital." Rias explained sadly.</p><p>"After that, Sairaorg-sama who trained his body returned to the house of Bael in perfect condition, and he took down his brother who is the child born between his father and his new wife with his power, attaining the seat to become the next heir." The Butler explained wiping his tears.</p><p>"If Sairaorg defeated his brother and returned to house of Bael right? Then why is Misla here? Does it mean the medical facility here is better than the one in Bael's territory?" Y/n asked confused.</p><p>"That is also the case...But it's also because there would be those after Oba-sama's life if she's in the Bael territory." Rias said and Y/n gained a cold look. "Not just Sairaorg's brother who had his seat to become the next heir stolen from him, there are many of those who shun Sairaorg because he became the next heir without having the power of destruction. And Oba-sama who is ill will become an easy target for them. That's why Sairaorg relied on Sona's ties and moved Oba-sama to the Sitri territory." She explained and the butler wiped his tears with a handkerchief.</p><p>"I asked both of you to come for non-other than one reason. Will you please help me in curing Misla-sama of her disease? I hear that the Sekiryuutei-dono has a technique where he can listen to the voice deep inside the woman's heart. So please, I would like you to try to see if you can hear the voice of Misla-sama who is in a deep sleep. I already have an affirmation from the doctor in charge. He said it would be okay if it's demonic power which doesn't cause any harm." The Butler asked with a deep bow.</p><p>"Of course. I can finally try and wake her up." Y/n said with a serious face and held Misla's hand.</p><p>Y/n closed his eyes and the two began to glow slightly. After a few seconds, the glow disappeared and Y/n opened his eyes with a shocked expression.</p><p>'Why didn't it work? I always see when I sleep so why not now?!' Y/n asked frustrated.</p><p>'You're an Incubus, love. A night Demon. Your power is at it's strongest in the night. Meaning your Incubus abilities are much more amplified. And this Sleep Disease is something we Demons have never had before. I'm sorry.' Lilith explained with a sad tone and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>'No...it's not your fault.' Y/n said.</p><p>"What are you doing, all of you?" They all heard a familiar voice say.</p><p> They turned and saw Sairaorg at the door.</p><p>**********</p><p>"I see, I'm sorry about that." Sairaorg said with a small smile.</p><p>After making their way to the resting area Rias and the butler explained the situation to Sairaorg.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I told N/n about you. Even though it's right before a game. And also we couldn't be of any use today." Rias said apologetically.</p><p>"I don't mind, It's good enough that you two came. My mother would also be happy. So it isn't uncommon for these sorts of things to happen among the 72 pillars, the power to take hold of the next heir that is, It just so happened to occur in the house of Great-King this time. I received great kindness from the house of Sitri and house of Gremory. I can't express how much gratitude I have towards you all." Sairaorg said gratefully.</p><p>"It's okay, we can at least do that." Rias said with a small smile.</p><p>Sairaorg's expression then changed immediately and he put on a serious face.</p><p>"But the game is different. The one to win in the next Rating Game would be my team. So discard any unnecessary feelings you have. What I want isn't sympathy or holding back, but the serious Gremory group." Sairoarg said with a serious face and then looked down at his fists. "I only had this. That's why I will lose everything if I lose. All the things I piled up until now will collapse. For me who didn't inherit the power of destruction of our clan, the only path I had was to continue winning. That's why I have to win with this." He said gazing at Y/n and Rias filled with fighting spirit.</p><p>Y/n then looked at Sairaorg with a serious face.</p><p>"I won't hold back. I too have goals to accomplish, they're too important to me. That's why...I will fight you with my full power! My dream is to become an Ultimate-class Demon, no, even stronger than that! I will become the ultimate Pawn and build up my race. And for that, I have to defeat you. That's why I will fight you, Sairaorg, for my own ambitions!" Y/n said with a serious face and Sairaorg smiled in satisfaction.</p><p>"That's it. Yeah, that's enough. Like I thought, it seems like you gained something Kyoto? I can see strength and confidence in your eyes. Rias. Y/n Sparda. I will fight in the game for my dreams and my ambitions." he said with a grin.</p><p>"Hai. I won't lose." Rias said with a serious face.</p><p>*********</p><p>Explosions shook the ground and dust flew everywhere. From a dust cloud, Xenovia burst out while duel wielding Durandal and Ascalon. She swung her swords down but it was easily blocked by Sin Devil Triaina Y/n's DSS. Appearing behind him, Koneko had her fist coated in sennjutsu. Throwing her fist forward, thinking she was going to him, her hope shattered when Y/n's tail wrapped around her arm and he threw her into Xenovia.</p><p>"You forgot about me!" Rossweisse shouted and numerous magic circles appeared behind her.</p><p>Firing off lots of different types of magics, the training arena of the Underworld was dyed different colours. Y/n stretched his demonic wings, Y/n curled up into a ball with his wings wrapping around him, he fired thousands of small needle-shaped blasts. The blasts flew towards and destroyed Rossweisse's magic with the magic circles.</p><p>"Sword Birth!" Kiba shouted and stabbed his sword into the ground.</p><p>Numerous swords the appeared from the ground and all made its way to Y/n. Y/n flew towards the ground with his fist cocked back. Slamming into the ground, Y/n punch created a giant wave of blue and red fire that blew everyone back.</p><p>"Okay, everyone take a break." Rias said with a smile and Y/n's Sin Devil Triaina disappeared.</p><p>Since the Rating Game was coming up, everyone was working on their respective training or training together. </p><p>"So how is the consumption condition?" Kiba asked Y/n as they ate on an Onigiri.</p><p>"Hmm, compared to the first time I activated this ability, its become more endurable before, but it consumes massive amounts of stamina. It's a good thing I'm part Incubus and Demon. I can only use the Sin Devil Triaina for a few minutes and then I would need to rest. I'm still having problems with the Balance Breaker version of it. Especially the charging time of the BISHOP mode's cannons." Y/n said and Kiba nodded his head.</p><p>"If it's a team battle, I will support you with everyone else if a situation like that arises. I've also attained a new technique after all." Kiba said and Y/n looked surprised.</p><p>"U-Uhmm. I just thought of something..." Ravel started raising her hand. "It's about the special form BISHOP, but is it possible to shoot a 'Power Of Transfer' instead of a blast from the cannon? If you do that, it feels like you can expand your range to support." She said and the two went speechless.</p><p>"That sounds good!" Kiba and Y/n said at the same time.</p><p>"If that's possible, then we can expand the varieties of our tactics. Even when we show it for the first time, instead of charging, if we can use it to transfer the power to a comrade not only can we catch the opponent off guard, but it seems like we can rush towards them." Kiba said with a wide smile.</p><p>"Do you think we make the opponent wonder by making them think 'Is it a blast? Or is it a power transfer?'" Y/n said with a wide smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I think we can make then shake a bit. If it's possible to transfer the power from long distance, then there isn't any other ability more useful when you use it together while cooperating with you comrades. If it's the same as the usual transfer where you can transfer the power to two people at the same time, you can increase the power if two vanguards since there are two cannons. In terms of making a plan, it will be necessary for more research, but it certainly seems like an interesting test." Kiba explained.</p><p>"Thank you for the idea, Ravel!" Y/n said with a smile and pet her head.</p><p>Ravel then turned red while twiddling her thumbs and giggling softly.</p><p>"The problem would be the game field, I think." Rias said walking up to them. It will be good if it's a place where a team battle is possible. Sairaorg told the higher-ups that he will take on everything we have, and the higher-ups allowed that. So there isn't a restraint on us like the match against Sitri. But it seems like the higher-ups added a special rule while allowing that." She explained and Y/n tilted his head.</p><p>"Special rule?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"This time the stadium will be in a flying-city located in the Archduke Agares' territory. It seems like they will take in lots of viewers, so they aren't looking for a long duration battle from the beginning." Rias said and Y/n looked deep in thought.</p><p>'Hmm. It's about time I go and visit Seekvaira. She really got me hooked on Gundam. Coincidentally, my new Welsh Balance Breaker is actually based on a Gundam.' Y/n thought and Karin looked at him.</p><p>"Rating Game is also a form of entertainment, so it can't be helped if there are parts where it's focused on the fans preference." Karin said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"In the Underworld, Rias-sama's Gremory group and Sairaorg-sama's Bael-group have popularity which doesn't even lose to that of a professional despite being a youth group who has yet to become a professional.  This match has already gained much attention. It's even been brought up on the television every day." Ravel explained and Y/n began to pet her head.</p><p>"Thank you, Ravel. It was good advice." He said with a smile and she turned red.</p><p>"I-It's obvious for me to help you at least with this! If the place that is taking care of me was to lose in the precious match, then even I would be embarrassed!" Ravel said like the Tsundere that she is.</p><p>Koneko pouted and took Y/n's right hand to pet her. It's just as Ravel said, she began to live in the Hyoudou residence from yesterday. But because she was a genuine Ojou-sama, it seemed like that there were many things she didn't know while living in a place without servants. So she had to learn everything from scratch like using chopsticks to the way to use a washing machine.</p><p>But Ravel gets told off by Koneko every time that happens and they start fighting, Everytime they see each other, they look away after saying "Hmph!" </p><p>Y/n then looked at Kiba while standing up.</p><p>"Okay, let's try if that way to transfer the power works out or not." He said but Rias held her hand up.</p><p>"This will be all today. We have a press conference tomorrow. If we continue to train, we will be in bad shape tomorrow in front of the reporters." Rias said and Y/n tilted his head in confusion. "Ara. Didn't I tell you? It was decided I group will have the press conference together. It will be broadcast on television." She explained and he nodded his head.</p><p>*********</p><p>Later that night, Y/n and Kalawarner on their way home after shopping for groceries.</p><p>"*Sigh*, that Koneko and Ravel. Will they ever get along?" Y/n asked outloud.</p><p>"Where have you seen cats and birds get along?" Kalawarner asked him with a deadpan.</p><p>"Hey! Youtube has a lot of those happy moments, okay! I just wish that they were more like that." He said with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"Maybe, Koneko-chan doesn't want her senpai to get taking away~" Kalawarner said and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"That can't be it...right?" Y/n asked with a question mark over his head.</p><p>Suddenly, Y/n stopped and Kalawarner looked at him curiously.</p><p>"What's up?" She asked and Y/n put a finger to his lip.</p><p>'By the feel of this presence, it's Devils.' Lilith told him </p><p>'You think it is the old-Maou faction?' Nevan asked and Y/n gained a serious look.</p><p>"Kala, I will meet you at home." Y/n said handing her the groceries.</p><p>"Wha?" She asked confused and he pecked her lips.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Y/n was gone, leaving the Fallen Angel to shake her head.</p><p>"Probably another damsel in distress." She said with a shrug and walked away.</p><p>Y/n appeared by an abandoned warehouse and began to look around. His ears picked up when he heard lots of gunshots inside the warehouse. Looking inside the warehouse, he saw a girl with black hair with a black rocket launcher strapped to her back. In her hands were two handguns.</p><p>"Damn it! Why won't this bitch go down?!" Asked one Devil Male.</p><p>"Ha! Don't look down on me just because I'm human." The girl said pointing her rocket launcher at him.</p><p>Faster then the male could react, she shot a rocket at him and when it hit him, there was a big explosion that shook the warehouse.</p><p>"Phew. Now, where's the other one?" The girl asked herself.</p><p>"Here." the second Devil said gripping his sword tight and swinging it towards the girl.</p><p>The girl gasped softly and tried to dodge, but it was already too late. At blinding speeds, Y/n appeared between the two and sliced off the Devil's arm with Yamato. The girl and the Devil's eyes widened when they saw the white-haired male. Faster than the devil could react, Y/n judgment cut him into tiny pieces. Y/n turned to the girl and held his hand out.</p><p>"You alright?" He asked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for that." The girl said taking his hand and he helped her up.</p><p>"That was kinda brave, taking on those Devils." Y/n said impressed and she picked up her rocket launcher.</p><p>"Heh, they were not that strong. I've killed bigger Demons than them and have the scars to prove it." She said and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>"Damn. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side. So what's a Demon hunter like you doing in Kuoh?" Y/n asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I was just in town when I saw those two, and I thought that I might as well cut lose while I'm here." She said and Y/n deadpanned.</p><p>'Uwah. This woman is dangerous.' He thought and shook his head. "So...I did just save your life. I'm Y/n Sparda. And you are?" Y/n asked holding his hand out.</p><p>"Oh? So you're the DragKnigh Sparda I've been hearing so much, huh? I thought you'd be bigger." She said with a snicker.</p><p>"Oof. That hurts." Y/n said sarcastically and she shook his hand.</p><p>"I guess...you can call me Lady." She said with a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess...you can call me Lady." She said with a smile and shook his hand.</p><p>"Huh, strange name." Y/n said with a tilted head and she poked his forehead.</p><p>"That's all you will be getting from me...for now" Lady said and he smirked.</p><p>"Oh? Does that mean we'll be seeing each other soon?" Y/n asked and she put a finger to her chin.</p><p>"Hmm...Maybe. But for now, thanks for the help." She said and handed him a piece of paper.</p><p>"What's this?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"My number in case you need any demons slain, or just, I don't know, hang out." Lady said with a shrug and strapped her rocket launcher on her back. "You might wanna stand back. My companions have...very flashy entrances." She said and Y/n raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the walls of the warehouse was blown open. Y/n's eyes widened when he saw a van heading straight towards him. He jumped over the van and landed next to Lady who was shaking her head.</p><p>"I see what you mean. Thank goodness it wasn't truck-kun." Y/n said relieved.</p><p>The door of the van opened up and a voluptuous woman with lengthy blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. She wore black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset that showed off her cleavage, double belts and a choker with a metal lightning bolt in the middle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Lady, where were you? We've been looking everywhere for you." The woman said with arms crossed.</p><p>"Meh. You two were taking too long so I thought I would pass the time." Lady said with a shrug and the woman glanced at Y/n.</p><p>'Huh? That woman looks kinda familiar...' Lilith said.</p><p>'Yeah. Now that I think about it, she does.' Nevan said with a hand on her chin.</p><p>"Sorry about that. Our driver can be a little...reckless at times." The woman said and the driver seat window opened.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! I said's my bad. I didn't think anyone would be there besides Lady." Said a woman with black wavy hair which was tied in a ponytail and had a southern accent. She also wore a plated headband and red-rimmed glasses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So, Lady. Are you gonna introduce us to our white-haired stranger over there?" the blonde-haired woman asked.</p><p>"Y/n, this is Trish. She also a Devil hunter like me. And our crazy driver over there is Nico, our weaponsmith." Lady explained.</p><p>"Hey!" Nico said then glanced at Y/n. "Sup." She said with a wave.</p><p>"Ladies, this is Y/n Sparda." Lady said gesturing to Y/n and the two woman's eyes widened.</p><p>"Ya mean, THE Y/n Sparda?! I'm a huge fan!" Nico said excitedly and ran out of the van to shake Y/n's hand furiously. </p><p>"Well thanks. I didn't know Devil hunters even heard about my show." Y/n said with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Are ya kidd'n?! The tv inside the van picks up on all channels of the Underworld. And also..." Nico started and ran back inside the van.</p><p>She flicked a switch on the dashboard and a name lit up on the side of the van.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I even put the name of your show on the van. What do ya think?" She asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah! I think it looks awesome!" Y/n said with a smile and began to check the van. "It looks-"  he was then cut off.</p><p>"BADASS!" A voice said from out of nowhere.</p><p>Looking around, they saw no one. They all then just shrugged.</p><p>'Sparda, huh? That name sounds really familiar. Where have I heard it before?' Trish thought and stared at Y/n intently.</p><p>"Trish? Trish?" Lady said repeatedly while snapping her finger and Trish shook her head. "You've been staring into space for a while now. Everything alright?" She asked concerned.</p><p>"Yeah. Just thinking, is all." She said and Nico walked up to Y/n.</p><p>"Still can't believe I met THE DragKnight Y/n Sparda. Say. I've been working on something for a real long time. And I was wondering if you could test it?" Nico asked and before Y/n could answer she ran into the van.</p><p>After a few seconds of scratching around, Nico came out with a pair of wide, curved blades resembling a pirate cutlass. They were comprised of a curved support to which a series of back-pointing segments each with its own rear-slopping cutting edge is fixed, forming a vicious serrated design that was somewhat reminiscent of a spinal cord. One was a red colour while the other was a turquoise colour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Agni and Rudra. Also known as Firestorm. Trish and Lady slew a pair of Demons, and using their souls, I was able to make these bad boys. But the problem was try'n to make 'em talk. Ya know, to be helpful in battle an' such, but it couldn't be done." Nico explained giving Y/n the two swords.</p><p>Y/n gripped the swords tightly. Agni was engulfed in a red flame and Rudra was surrounded by wind. Swinging the swords around, Y/n began to do a couple of test swings and then attached the swords by the hilt, turning it into a staff. Spinning the staff over his head, Y/n created a small but violent tornado of fire fueled by the wind.</p><p>"Phew. They're really awesome." Y/n said with a smile and handed them back, but Nico held her hand up.</p><p>"They're for you." Nico said with a smile and Y/n looked surprised. "Think of it as a gift." She said and Y/n gave them a heartwarming smile that made then blush slightly.</p><p>"Aww, thanks Nico!" Y/n said happily and began to swing the swords around.</p><p>A magic circle then appeared next to Y/n, and when the light died down, Katerea was standing there in a maid outfit.</p><p>"So this is where you were, Master." She said glancing at the three. "Dinner is ready and everyone is wondering where you are." Katerea said and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Thanks for this, Nico. Trish, Lady. I hope we'll see each other again." Y/n said and they nodded their heads.</p><p>"Thanks for the save, Y/n." Lady said gratefully and kissed his cheek.</p><p>A magic circle appeared under Y/n and Katerea and they disappeared. Trish stared at the spot where Y/n was and the other two got into the van. </p><p>"Trish?" Lady called out and she shook her head.</p><p>"Coming." Trish replied and got into the van. 'Sparda...I've heard of that name somewhere...' She thought.</p><p>Y/n and Katerea appeared on the roof of the mansion. Y/n looked at his two new swords with a smile on his face and they disappeared in their respective elements.</p><p>"Master, who were those three?" Katerea asked in concern.</p><p>"Oh. Just some new friends I made. They're Devil hunters. Why?" Y/n asked her curiously.</p><p>"That one with blonde hair didn't seem human." She said and Y/n hummed in response.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, her name was Trish." He said and Lilith spoke up.</p><p>'Y/n, if I were you I would watch out for her.' She said and Y/n tilted his head.</p><p>'Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked her.</p><p>'It's just that...I get this feeling that I've seen her somewhere before. I just don't remember where.' Lilith said a bit unsure and Y/n closed his eyes.</p><p>"Well there's no helping it. Let's just go and eat. I'm pretty sure everyone is worried about me." Y/n said out loud and she nodded her head.</p><p>Making his way downstairs to the living room with Katerea in tow, Y/n announced his presence.</p><p>"I'm home!" He said and Karin poked her head out from the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, welcome home. Dinner is ready by the way." She said and he walked into the kitchen. </p><p>"Hmm. Smells nice." Y/n said taking a deep breath through his nose.</p><p>"Of course it smells nice. Mother and I made it." Karin said proudly with her chest puffed out.</p><p>Getting a better look in the kitchen, he saw his mother, Miki, in nothing but a naked apron, showing off her slit and her curvy butt cheeks.</p><p>"Oh welcome home, N/n." Miki said walking up to him with a smile on her face and a sway in her hips.</p><p>"Smells really good, Mom." Y/n said with a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>The two leaned in began to have a heated make-out session in the kitchen.  The two separated with a string of saliva and Y/n smirked.</p><p>"I think I might just skip dinner and go straight to desert." He said and Miki poked his nose.</p><p>"You shall do no such thing, mister. You need your vegetables." His mother said with a stern but playful tone, making him pout.</p><p>"You're no fun." He said and the two giggled.</p><p>A pair of arms then wrapped around his torso and he felt a pair of hands cup his crotch.</p><p>"You can be sure you won't sleeping tonight, D~a~r~l~i~n~g~." Akeno said lustfully, giving his crotch a squeeze. </p><p>***********</p><p>The evening of the next day, the place where Y/n and the rest went to after finishing all the activities was a high-class restaurant located in the Gremory territory. Currently, they were on standby in the changing room located on the top floor, There was expensive furniture and on top of the table were fruits and cakes Y/n has never seen lined up. Tonight in the hall of the hotel located on the second floor, there will be a joint press conference of both the Gremory group and Bael group.</p><p>Y/n sat on the sofa reading his book while Koneko sat on his lap, with her tail swaying happily as dug into the cakes while Y/n pet her head. Asia and Rossweisse were in front of the mirror saying things like "Will this be okay?" or "Does it look good, or it doesn't?" and are desperate with their make up. </p><p>Xenovia on the other hand was calm and she just applied light makeup. Rias, Akeno and Karin were fully set. It was decided that they would be wearing their usual uniform for the press conference (but Y/n was wearing his new Dragknight clothes).</p><p>"Gasper-kun, are you alright with wearing your usual girl uniform?" Kib asked and he nodded his head.</p><p>"H-Hai. It feels weird to wear a boy's uniform for now. More than that, I don't want to gooo! It will be out of place for a hikikomori like me to go to the press conference!" Gasper said with a whine.</p><p>Speaking of Kiba, regarding the Bishop Triaina-version of transferring power via cannon. This morning, Y/n really wanted to try it, so he had Kiba tag along with him but found it very difficult. Since the cannon was meant for attacking, Y/n found it difficult to change the blast into the power of transfer.</p><p>'The main ability is attacking after all. Though there were those which specialized in transferring their power among the past hosts.' Scarlet said and Y/n's ears perked up. 'They transferred their power to many things and also increased the speed of many effects. For example, there was one who was a summoning and seirei magic-user, so by transferring the power to the seirei and creatures, that person created a way to fight with a variety of battling styles.' She explained and Y/n hummed.</p><p>'Thinking of something?' Lilith asked him and he nodded his head.</p><p>'Perhaps I can use the summon swords to transfer power, since the summoned swords can appear faster than anyone could react, we can use it to catch the opponent off guard.' Y/n thought and then looked at himself. 'I should probably check myself for the last time in the mirror...is what I was thinking, but Koneko-chan isn't going to move from lap. Today, she has been walking while pulling my uniform sleeves, and it seems she has been attached to me more than usual.' He thought with a sigh.</p><p>Koneko then gained a blush on her face probably because she realized that he was on to her.</p><p>"Today the Yakitori isn't here so I want to be on Senpai's lap." She said softly.</p><p>"Ara ara. Looks like Koneko-chan thinks Ravel-chan will take N/n away from her." Akeno teased and Koneko turned red.</p><p>"Is that true, Koneko-chan?" Y/n asked her and she nodded her head slowly.</p><p>Closing his book and putting it next to him, Y/n wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"Don't worry, Koneko-chan." he said and kissed her cheek, making her tail sway in happiness.</p><p>Then the door to the changing room suddenly opened and a staff member walked in.</p><p>"Everyone, it's almost time." They said and everyone followed behind.</p><p>On the way, Y/n was surprised when they saw Sona and Saji.</p><p>"Ah. Rias-senpai. Hyoudou. And the rest of the Occult Research Club." Saji said walking up to them.</p><p>"Saji? Sona? What are you two doing here?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"You sure say a harsh thing. Well, it can't be helped. Our match was decided while it didn't get that much attention." Saji with a shrug.</p><p>"We are also going to have a match against Agares. We are having the press conference today." Sona said and Y/n tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"Didn't I tell you? Sona will also be having a match at the same time as us against Seekvaira Agares. They will also fight in the Agares's territory, and I think their stadium is going to be above the islands floating on the lakes." Rias explained and he deadpanned.</p><p>'What's with this not telling me anything story?' Y/n thought and Saji smiled bitterly.</p><p>"It's like I said, right? That we're aren't receiving any attention. After all, your match will be between the infamous Gremory group with DragKnight and Rias-senpai against the number one youth, Sairaorg Bael's group." Saji said and Sona looked at him.</p><p>"Let's get going, Saji. It will be bad if we get late. Rias, we will be going then." Sona said adjusting her glasses and Rias nodded her head. "See you later, N/n." She said with a smile and kissed his lips.</p><p>"Yeah. Good luck." He said encouragingly and they walked off. 'So, Sona will be versing Seekvaira, huh? Two tacticians facing off against one another. I would love to see that kind of match.' He thought with a smile on his face.</p><p>After meeting with the two, they continued to progress through the corridor and they showed up in the hall which will become the place for the press conference.</p><p>[The Gremory group have arrived]</p><p>Inside the applause, they went into the spacious hall. Above the seats for the press conference hall, there was a curtain that was written "Sairaorg Bael VS Ria Gremory" in Devil letters. And the Bael group was already there. After a moment, they sat in the seats for the Gremory group. Rias sat in the centre, Akeno on her right, and Y/n on her left,</p><p>[Since everyone from both sides has gathered, I would like to start the press conference.] The host said and the conference began.</p><p>Basic information about the game's outline, the date and such were explained to them by the host, and after that, he asked the opinions of both Kings, Rias and Sairaorg. Y/n sat quietly when Rias and comrades spoke.</p><p>The conference progressed accordingly and finally the time to question the members from both groups who have gathered much attention has come. The girls of the Gremory group who hold vast amounts of popularity from the men answered back to the question and Kiba who is also popular amongst women also answered without any trouble. Then finally, the questions were directed at Y/n.</p><p>[I will ask Y/n Sparda aka the DragKnight Sparda who is very popular in the Underworld a question now.]</p><p>"Hai!" Y/n said and the question he received was...</p><p>[Will you also be charming any women of the Bael group?  We received information that you have the ability to charm women. We also heard that you overcame many crises because of it?]</p><p>Y/n immediately gained a serious face that intimidated the reporters.</p><p>"No. This time I won't be using any tricks like that. Instead, I will be fighting with my full strength. The goal that I want to achieve tells me to fight in full strength otherwise I will be taken as a fool." He said with a serious face and the cameras began to flash.</p><p>[Contender Sairaorg, what do you think?]</p><p>"Hmm. It seems like the DragKnight Sparda will be a strong opponent indeed." Sairaorg said with a serious face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then, we will begin our meeting." Azazel said with a serious face. "Before starting the meeting for the upcoming game, there are things I want to discuss regarding the situations of each faction. It seems there's going to be a bit of trouble regarding Sacred Gears." He said and everyone looked confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.</p><p>"You guys should know that the Hero Faction has been researching about the Balance Breaker. Since you guys did experience it first hand. It's said that they started to teach the ways to reach Balance Breaker to the Sacred Gear possessors who are mixed up within the common people that aren't part of the Her Faction and to the reincarnated Devils who also posses Sacred Gears. So what will it result in? If someone who has been having an unfortunate life has their life changed all of a sudden, and if they attained a power which is said to break the balance of the world, then their views towards the world would change. Like you all know, not everyone who possesses a Sacred Gear has been having a good life. It isn't rare for this who been persecuted and discriminated against due to having power different from other people. There are cases where the possessors were reincarnated into a Devil with an unfair deal and were turned into a servant." Azazel explained.</p><p>"Not all Devils are fair after all." Rias said with a sad frown. "And there are those among High-class Devils who are cruel as well. There are those who developed different ways of thinking due to the human world, but naturally the Devils are those who have logical ways of thinking." She continued.</p><p>"Yeah, there are Sacred Gear possessors who are currently living while having tasted such unfairness. So what will happen if guys like that learn how to use their powers and attain an overwhelming power, the Balance Breaker?" Azazel asked and his expression darkened. "They will use it. Their power that is. If it's humans they might use it on their revenge against others, and if it's a reincarnated Devil who possesses Sacred Gears, they would think of paying back their master who has treated them badly." He continued and Y/n looked deep in thought.</p><p>'This is bad. So it means that a revolt might be occurring in the human world and the Underworld. On top of that, in Balance Breaker state. After all, there are many Sacred Gear possessors who dissatisfied with their current situation.' He thought and then spoke out loud. "That would be scary." Y/n said and Azazel nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, it would be a scary thing in many ways. The limits of what humans can achieve, a challenge to the superior beings, for those Hero Faction guys who have been researching about Balance Breaker, so you can say that things will happen from now will be one of their results they have gained. It's a matter of time for the Sacred Gear possessors who are somewhere in the human world and the Underworld who hold a dissatisfaction to start a revolt." Azazel said.</p><p>'So the actions of that of the Hero-faction have already done, have reached the core of something serious huh.' Y/n thought with a sigh.</p><p>"So we have been totally fooled." Azazel said with a serious face. "We still don't know how it will end for those who are terrorists, but it's certain that we received a heavy blow from them. It will definitely affect things from now on. It's regrettable, but they sure have succeeded. Once again, I realized the scariness of humans." He said with a shudder.</p><p>'If my position was switched, would I have been siding with those who cause destruction? Would...I live that life and Issei mine?' Y/n thought solemnly. </p><p>The atmosphere inside the club room became serious. Azazel realized it, so he made a cough</p><p>"Oh, my bad. That's right, today, I came here as adviser for the match against Sairaorg." He said changing the subject and Y/n raised his hand.</p><p>"Sensei, does Sairaorg also have someone like you that acts as his adviser?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Yeah, they have one too. It seems like the Emperor-sama is with them." Azazel said and looked surprised.</p><p>"Diehauser Belial." he said softly.</p><p>"Well, if Rias, Y/n and Karin are going to participate in the game as High-class Devils, then you can see him as your big aim after you officially participate in the game. The members of the group won't be able to avoid him if their master decides to participate in the Game." Azazel said and then clapped his hands. "Now then, have you guys memorized the data about Sairaorg's group?" he asked and they nodded their heads.</p><p>He then activated a hologram of the Bael group with each of their parameters.</p><p>"It seems like there were those who didn't show their full power in the match against Glasya-Labolas. Well, during that match, the brat from Glasya-Labolas challenged Sairaorg in one-on-one after all. So Sairaorg basically finished the game. Also, Sairaorg and his group are rare Devils who actually train, just like you guys. They definitely have levelled up during the time after their match against Glasya-Labolas. It's also said that they also fought even against the Khaos Brigade. So they have experience in dangerous real battles. Looks like the opinions of the Yondai-Maou, Sirzechs and the other Maou of 'I don't want the young ones to be taken out into war as much as possible' has gone in vain. Well, there are young Devils like you guys who encounter reckless battles after all." Azazel said with a better smile and Rossweisse spoke up.</p><p>"This 'Pawn from the opponent's side didn't appear in the video correct?" She asked with a serious face and they all looked at the hologram.</p><p>A person wearing a cyber looking mask was shown and his name was 'Pawn'.</p><p>'Pawn. Sairaorg's group consists of 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops and their group formation looks similar to ours.' Y/n thought.</p><p>"At the press conference, the reporter also questioned Sairaorg Bael possibly about this person as well." Kiba said and Azazel spoke.</p><p>"Apparently that Pawn is a guy who Sairaorg barely uses. So there is barely any information about him. Since he is wearing a mask, we don't even know who he is. He was revealed for the first time for this match. Then that means Sairaorg would be using him for the other games from now. Since it seems like Sairaorg tries not to have this guy have contact with others as much as possible. The only rumour's I heard about him is that he used 6 or 7 Pawn pieces. That's why the only Pawn Sairaorg has is him." Azazel said and they all looked shocked. "Since we don't have all the data about him, you should approach the match by being very cautious of this Pawn. To begin with, any type of guys are around to fight for this match after all. Sairaorg's secret weapon, it's like his tiger-cub huh." he continued and Y/n hummed.</p><p>After that, Rias stood in front of them and talked about the strategy for the game and counter-measures against the opponents, and all of them memorized it.  Irina and Karin, who was with them, was listening to it with great interest. Ravel, on the other hand, was working hard taking notes of it.</p><p>"Sensei, if we participate in the official Rating Game, what is the chance of us colliding with the Champion in the future?" Y/n asked.</p><p>"You guys along with Sairaorg are youths with abnormal strength. I'm saying this because this group is a gathering of many powerful members even though you guys haven't participated in the official game yet. And also experience in real battles. And also experience in real battles, you guys especially have an experience fighting World-level foes. On top of that, everyone survived...Things like that don't happen often, and you guys are seen as a big-shot newcomers team. You guys should be able to aim quite high when you participate in the official game. It's just a matter of time for you guys to get into the Top-10." Azazel said and being praised by the Fallen Angel Governer made them feel shy. "But, because of that, you have a lot of attention from the Underworld. In the next game, the whole Underworld will be watching you. You guys are already famous for stopping the Evil-God Loki and the terrorists. The residents of the Underworld have witnessed the new breeze of the future of Devils." Azazel said and Y/n rubbed his head.</p><p>'Future of the Devils, huh. Sounds so grand.' He thought.</p><p>"Of course the current Top-rankers of the Game would be paying attention to you guys and Sairaorg, and I will be starting to research about you guys who will become a new enemy to them. That's a good inclination. The Top-rankers of the game who have barely moved, I get excited by thinking that you guys and Sairaorg would be amongst them in the future which is not that far. Change it, the Rating Game that is. The top 10 rankers and the Emperor, you young ones are going to beat them up and create a new flow of the Rating Game." Azazel said with a lively smile.</p><p>'The Rating Game....by defeating the Champion...And we will become Champions? I want to become it! The principle of Domination temps me!' Y/n thought with a smirk on his face.</p><p>/////////////////////////////</p><p>After school, the meeting ended. Azazel and Rossweisse left because they still have things to do as teachers. They prepared for the school festival with the remaining members. A familiar magic circle then appeared on the table.</p><p>"Phenex?" Koneko muttered staring at the circle.</p><p>A holographic image appeared of a beautiful blonde woman.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Okaa-sama!" Ravel said in shock.</p><p>"How do you do, Ravel? Sorry for the sudden call. I couldn't get any time, so I ended up calling at this hour. In the human's world Japan, it's still school time right?" Lady Phenex asked curiously.</p><p>"H-Hai, it certainly is, but why did you call all of a sudden?" Ravel asked confused.</p><p>"Are Rias-san and Sekiryuutei-san here?" She asked and the two stood in front of the projection.</p><p>"How do you do, Obaa-sama. It's been awhile." Rias said.</p><p>"Ara, Rias-san. How do you do. It certainly has been awhile. And Hello to you too. This is the first time meeting like this, isn't it Y/n Sparda of the Sekiryuutei. I apologize for introducing myself like this." Lady Phenex said apologetically and Y/n shook his head.</p><p>"It's fine. So, do you have some business with me?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Hai, I thought I should greet you properly. Normally, I should go and greet myself to Rias-san who is in charge of the Hyoudou residence and the academy which my daughter will be home-staying at, but there were reasons why we couldn't visit." She said apologetically.</p><p>"You know, since the demands of the Phenex tears are increasing, so maybe they don't have time because of it." Kiba whispered and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>"Not at all, Obaa-sama. Your words would be enough. Please leave Ravel to us." Rias said with a smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry, Rias-san. For having you take care of Ravel. Also, Y/n Sparda-san. Please especially look after my daughter." Lady Phenex asked him and he smiled at her.</p><p>"Hai, of course." Y/n said.</p><p>"By entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias-san and everyone else, she will have no trouble at the school in the Underworld. But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that. Will you please protect her so no weird pests would come near here? By having the DragKnight Sparda who has many achievements next to her, both my husband and I can feel assured." Lady Phenex said pleadingly.</p><p>Y/n then gave a warm smile.</p><p>"I understand. I will do my best to protect her." he said and they all blushed at his smile.</p><p>When Y/n said that, Lady Phenex smiled brightly and Ravel turned red.</p><p>"I thank you very much. Ravel. You know what you must do? You have to support Rias-san, and you have to listen to your seniors, and on top of that, you have to deepen your relationship with Y/n Sparda. As the daughter from the house of Phenex, work very hard so you don't tarnish the name of our house, okay?" She asked her daughter.</p><p>"O-Of course!" Ravel said with a red face but she was filled with spirit.</p><p>"And lastly, Y/n Sparda-san." Lady Phenex said glancing at Y/n.</p><p>"Hai?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"I hear that your dream is to become a High-class Devil." She said and he nodded his head. "My daughter is currently my Bishop. I traded with Riser. Please remember it very well. My daughter is free. She is my Bishop. She doesn't belong to Riser. Very well?" She said and Y/n smiled.</p><p>'Say it one more time lady, I'm pretty sure the readers didn't understand you.' Lilith said annoyed.</p><p>'Be nice. She just wants Ravel to join my future peerage.' Y/n told her and then looked at the hologram. "Hai. I understand." he said and with a satisfied smile, she nodded her head.</p><p>"My business here is done. Rias-san, Y/n Sparda-san, and everyone, please forgive my sudden introduction. And it's time now. Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make a shame as a lady." Lady Phenex said.</p><p>"Hai, Okaa-sama." Ravel said.</p><p>"Now then, everyone. Good bye." Lady Phenex said and with a small flash, the hologram disappeared.</p><p>/////////////////////////</p><p>The sounds of moans filled Y/n's room late at night.</p><p>"Aaaah~! T-The Rating Games a-Aaah~! T-Tomorrow. Hmm~. N/n. If I can walk to tomorrow I'm so gonna blame yo-Aaaah~!" Sona tried her best say but kept moaning when she felt Y/n hit her deepest spots.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n couldn't say anything because he was too busy eating out Sona's Queen, Tsubaki.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tsubaki felt Y/n's rough tongue scrape around her walls and she threw her head back in pleasure. Sona came down hard on Y/n, with him thrusting upwards to meet her bounces, and his tip kissing her womb. After a few more thrusts, and licking Tsubaki's dripping snatch, the two Devils soon reached their 5th climaxed.</p><p>"I'm cumming~!" Tsubaki and Sona howled out at the same time.</p><p>Giving one hard thrust, Y/n blew his load into Sona's womb, releasing rope after rope of his baby-making batter. Sona, feeling his hot cum in her womb, released her juices on his pelvis, and Tsubaki on his face to which Y/n happily lapped up. After their high had pasted, the two Devils collapsed next to the Incubus lover. </p><p>"I don't think I'll be able to walk..." Sona said huffing and closed her eyes.</p><p>Tsubaki turned Y/n's head towards her and they shared a sweet but short kiss. Shortly after, the two fell asleep and Y/n smiled at their sleep face. It was as if they didn't have a Rating Game the next day. </p><p>After tucking the two in his bed, Y/n made his way down to the kitchen for a drink. For some reason, he began to stare out of the window and into space.</p><p>'Something on your mind?' Lilith asked him.</p><p>'It's strange. I've always wondered...what my life would be like if Rias never brought me back to life? Would I have stayed dead? So many scenarios plague my mind and I think about it every day. What if Rias' pieces couldn't bring us back to life? What if it was only Issei that was brought back to life, or me? I know it's not good to dwell on the past...but I can't help it. It was the past events that shaped me into the person I am today.' Y/n said as he stared at the moon.</p><p>'W-Well...We don't really have an answer for you.' Lilith said unsure.</p><p>'Don't the humans always say that life works in mysterious ways?' Nevan said with a hand on her chin.</p><p>Y/n just hummed in response and a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. </p><p>"What's wrong hun?" Miki asked him and he held her hands in his.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Nothing, Mom. Just...thinking is all." Y/n said and he felt her hands trailing to his crotch.</p><p>"What about the future~?" She coed and began to pump his shaft.</p><p>"I was just thinking that, in the future, where would my place be?" he asked himself.</p><p>A smirk made its way onto Miki's face when she felt her son's length harden in her hands.</p><p>"Well, enough about the future. Focus on the present." She said and she pressed her boobs into his bareback.</p><p>A smile made its way onto Y/n's face and he turned around to wrap his arms around his mother.</p><p>"Hey, Mom." Y/n started and she hummed in response. "I love you." he said and she cupped his cheeks.</p><p>"I love you too, my little stud...Well...not so little." She said with a giggle and they slowly leaned in.</p><p>The two shared a sweet kiss that soon turned into a heated and sloppy make-out session. Wrapping her hands around his length, Miki began to pump Y/n's shaft, feeling it get harder in her hands. Y/n took off Miki's seethrough nightie, showing off her already hardened nipples.</p><p>Separating from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting them, Miki turned around, putting her hands on the kitchen-counter and wiggled her THICC ass with a pleading look. Y/n understood what she wanted and didn't even wait one second to satisfy his mother. In one swift motion, Y/n pulled his and Miki's undergarments down.</p><p>Miki's back arched and her head was thrown back when Y/n plunged his length balls deep into her.</p><p>"Aaah~! S-So Big~!" Miki said with half-lidded eyes as she felt her son's long and hard length fill her insides up.</p><p>Y/n gripped Miki's waist tight and began to thrust in and out of her at a medium pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the kitchen. Soon, Y/n began to pick his pace, thrusting harder and faster in his mother's dripping snatch.</p><p>Miki moans began to rise as she felt her son hitting her deepest spots. Her mind became cloudy and her legs began to buckle at the sheer pleasure Y/n was giving her. Because she couldn't keep her balance, she relaxed more onto the kitchen counter with her boobs being squashed under her weight.</p><p>Miki then climaxed on her son's pelvis when she felt him insert two fingers into her second hole. Her insides wrapped tightly around Y/n's length and he immediately blew his load, releasing rope after rope of his cum into her awaiting womb.</p><p>But they weren't finished yet.</p><p>Y/n turned Miki around and picked her up by her THICC ass cheeks. Miki wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, throwing her head back when Y/n plunged himself back into her sopping snatch.</p><p>A loud moan escaped her lips when this time, not one or two, but three fingers were placed into her second hole. From her lower back, a pair of bat-like wings and a tail with a heart at the end appeared on her. Miki's tail then wrapped around Y/n's hand, which was still in her second hole, and her wings wrapped around her son, like a mother bird would wrap its wings around her baby bird.</p><p>Miki leaned her head into the nook of her son's neck and began to moan uncontrollably when Y/n's became rougher and faster with each second passing by. Soon, the two felt their ends coming again.</p><p>"Mom...I'm cumming again." Y/n said with grunts and Miki looked at him with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Inside. I want you to fill up to the brim. Creampie your mother~!" She said with a loud moan.</p><p>After one last hard thrust, Y/n sure that his tip kissed her womb and he released his baby-making juices. Miki felt her son's warm seed enter her womb and was he enough for her to climax on his pelvis. The two huffed before looking at each other and proceed to have a sloppy kiss, exchanging saliva. Y/n's mate mark on her crotch glowed slightly.</p><p>"I love you, N/n." Miki said with a loving smile.</p><p>"Yeah...I love you too, Miki." Y/n said and they shared a sweet kiss.</p><p>/////////////////////////////</p><p>It was the day of the Game.</p><p>"Amazing, the island really is floating in the sky." Y/n said amazed as he saw the floating islands through the gondola lift which was connected towards the city and the sky.</p><p>Beside him was Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Karin and Kalawarner who were also looking out the window. On the island floating in the sky, there is a city called Agreas. It's said that the power which is making the island float was created in the Old-Maou era, but it's also said that only Ajuka Beelzebub knows the details about it. Due to that, the servants of Beelzebub were maintaining the core of the island.</p><p>A floating island was indeed very rare. From the city, the water falls to the ground just like a waterfall. Not just one or two falls, but there are many of them falling to the ground. There were three ways to enter the city. One was to jump to the place directly via magic circle. This way of entry was only permitted to the VIP's and also when there was a special matter.</p><p>The second way is to use transport such as airships. This was used more than the magic circle. The third way was the method Y/n and the others were using and that was to use the gondola lift where the rope-line is connected from the ground to the city of the sky.</p><p>To tell you the truth there was a dispute between the higher-ups on which stadium to use for this game." Azazel said and everyone looked at him.</p><p>"Dispute?" Y/n asked curiously and Azazel nodded</p><p>"The higher-ups from the current Maou faction wished for the game to take place in either the Gremory territory or the Maou territory. But then, the Bael faction who takes importance of the lineage protested to have it in the Bael territory. The current Maou isn't part of heredity, so for High-class devils who take importance in lineage and household, the house of the Great-King Bael is an important factor which has more fame than the Maou. They are the first ladder among the 72-pillars." He explained.</p><p>"The Devils who were siding with the Old-Maou also said that in the past and there was a dispute right? Why are they trying to do the same thing again?" Y/n asked with furrowed brows and Azazel sighed.</p><p>"This is that, this is this, something like that. Adults are complicated creatures both in the human world and the Underworld. Appearance and influences. Well, it means that there are many things going on in the Underworld where the noble society has many powers." Azazel said bitterly.</p><p>"So it became the Agares territory." Koneko said and he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like the Arch-Duke Agares came between the Maou and the Great King. The middle manager, and the one acting for the Maou, the Arch-Duke Agares. Even if the era changes, they are the household that always has a hard time." Azazel said and Y/n sweatdropped.</p><p>'Oof. I fear your future, Seekvaira.' He thought and Kiba spoke up.</p><p>"So will our match become like a representative war between the Maou Lucifer and the Great-King Bael?" he asked with narrowed eyes and Azazel stroked his chin.</p><p>"Well, there are many of those who look at it in that way. The DragKnight Sparda and the Crimson Ruin princess of Destruction vs the Strongest Youth Sairaorg is just a cover, which is just to make the attention of the common people go there. On the other side, the bunch from the political side will be looking at it while making comments." He said.</p><p>'Politics, huh. So you saying that that's what's happening behind our game?' Y/n thought to himself. "So troublesome. We are going to do the game because of our own ambitions." Y/n said and Azazel laughed.</p><p>"It's good that you guys stay like that. That will be enough. Even if you guys were to lose, there's no way that Sirzechs would suffer politically. Except, the guys from the house of Great-King would be having a good time. And also the guys behind Sairaorg will also receive a good time as well." He said and Y/n tilted his head.</p><p>"There are politicians behind Sairaorg?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"That man who has risen up with only his body won't be influenced by the opinions of the politicians. Except, he himself has made connections with them so they could become a support for him to aim higher." Azazel said and Y/n put on a thinking face.</p><p>'To fulfill your dreams or ambitions, you must get involved with politicians, huh. Now that I think about it, we also have connections with Sirzechs and Sera-chan. From their sides, does it look like we have connections with politics? After all, they are Maou. But there are things I can't accept.' Y/n thought. "The High-class Devils who are using Sairaorg who went through hardship and who was born without the traits of his house, huh." He muttered out loud. 'From the story, the ones who abandoned Sairaorg the main person is their side, the current head of the house of Bael. The people around Sairaorg must have been involved in it as well. And they all started to gather around him now, huh. Around Sairaorg's power.' Y/n thought and Azazel sighed.</p><p>"It might be complicated, but it's good that way. Just think that he finally has gathered attention after going through hardship. Whatever reason it is, being acknowledged by someone with fame is a result. What's left will depend on the result. You guys don't worry about him and go at him with full strength. You won't be able to defeat him if you don't use everything you have in order to accomplish your aim." Azazel said.</p><p>"But, will the Great-King faction acknowledge Sairaorg Bael's dream? He is wishing for the Underworld where Devils can surpass their social status if they have powers so they can make their wish come true, correct?" Kiba asked curiously.</p><p>"Do you think the Great-King faction who is still obsessed with being the former first ladder of the 72 pillars and who takes importance of the household will allow that? They are saying they will cooperate with him on the outside, but on the inside, they are despising him. What those guys want are pawns against the Maou. To them, the pure believers that gather around Sairaorg will just be like a tool to them which can support their backs in political issues. Sairaorg also realized this as well. Even so, he made connections if it will make him go even higher. He is a pure and patient man." Azazel explained</p><p>"It might be late, but will there be a possibility that this game will be targeted by the terrorists, the Hero Faction?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"There is. It's getting this much attention after all, and many bosses of the industry will be coming. If they have to target them, this will be the place. To them, sending off their prideful Balance Breaker users into the place with many people, that will become a big contribution to their actions. We put on maximum security around the stadium. Though it will end with nothing happening." Azazel said.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" Akeno asked and he scratched his cheek.</p><p>"I received a personal message from Vali." Azazel said and everyone looked surprised. "That bastard sent me a short message like this. 'It is an important match between Sairaorg from THAT house of Bael and the Gremory-group. I'm also looking forward to it. I won't let them intervene with Hyoudou Y/n.' You sure are being loved by him, Y/n." Azazel said with a snicker and Y/n deadpanned.</p><p>"Sorry, I ain't into dudes." Y/n said bluntly.</p><p>"Either way, since he said that, it might be certain that he has Cao Cao under his surveillance. They also won't be willing to fight the Vali-team at the cost of crushing the stadium. If their opponents are the Vali-team which is filled with monsters, then they will receive a great number of casualties. So there is a high chance that they won't do anything where they won't get any profit. We can also think that maybe Cao Cao hasn't been targeting here from the start as well. The other factions also have their guard up in their base because there is a chance that they might be attacked if their guards are down." Azazel said while looking at the window.</p><p>While Y/n was deep in thought, the gondola lift arrived at the city of the sky. The ones who were waiting for the, when they got off were the groups of fans and media. They then got into a limousine which was stationed in the front, led by groups of bodyguards and staff.</p><p>"I have been waiting for you all." Ravel said with a smile when they saw her in the limousine.</p><p>"You guys need to get your own personal manager. Especially Rias and Y/n, which is a must. For this match, whether you win or lose, your fame will rise. It will calm down after a few days have passed, but for a while, it'll be like this every time when you come to the Underworld. Ah, yeah Ravelm how about you become Y/n's manager? You will learn a lot if you stay with this guy." Azazel said and she began to blush.</p><p>'A manager, huh?' Y/n thought and glanced at Ravel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many amusement facilities that exist in the city of the sky. Among them, there is a giant dome stadium that mainly does exhibitions for different types of matches and arts. Agares dome. </p><p>Y/n and the rest moved to the High-class hotel which was located next to the Dome stadium. A spacious lobby and shiny and clean flooring. There was a giant chandelier on the ceiling. They were being guided to their personal room by the bellboy. The match would take place at night so there was still time left.</p><p>Then there was a group coming from the other side that was emitting a weird and cold aura. They had their hoods worn down so much so that their faces could bearly be seen, and they were wearing long robes where even their feet could be seen.</p><p>And at the centre of the group, there was one wearing an outfit which looked like that of a priest. Y/n became speechless after seeing the one at the centre of the group.</p><p>'It's a skeleton.' He thought.</p><p>A skeleton wearing an outfit that looks like the one worn by priests, on his head is a cap worn by priests as well and a staff in his hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The skeleton-priest stopped after seeing Y/n and the group. The eye socket which has no eyes shines.</p><p>"Oi ya, Oi ya. If this isn't the crimson-haired Gremorys and the Governor of the Fallen Angels." The skeleton said and Azazel smiled sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh if it isn't the God who governs death, Hades-dono, who lives in the lower part of the Underworld, the realm of the Dead which is also known as the depths of Hell. So you have come here bringing so many grim reapers with you. But I never thought you, who hates Devils and Fallen Angels more than anything to come all the way here."</p><p>'The God of the realm of the dead Hades?! So this skeleton is a God! I thought he was a wanna be Ainz!' Y/n thought shocked.</p><p>"Fafafa. You sure know how to talk, damn crow. Lately, it's been noisy up here so I came to observe."</p><p>"Skeleton geezer, it seems like you are the only one from the Grecian side who is still uncertain about the alliance between the factions.</p><p>"And what of it? Will you also get rid of this old man here, just like with Loki?" Hades said increasing his killing intent.</p><p>'Are they planning to fight us here?' Y/n thought with a gulp.</p><p>'Meh. We could see where we stack up a god.' Lilith said with a shrug and he deadpanned.</p><p>Azazel shook his head and sighed,</p><p>"I'm telling you to become more open-minded like the perverted geezer Odin. I only hear black rumours about you."</p><p>"Fafafa, if the herds of crows and bats start to make noises, then even I will want to make sure I don't hear those noises." Hades said and then set his sights on Y/n.</p><p>"Welsh Dragon. It sure brings back memories when you and the Vanishing Dragon were rampaging at the depths of Hell together."</p><p>'He knows you, Scarlet?' Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>'There was a little something a long time ago.' Scarlet said sheepishly.</p><p>"Well then. I will have myself enjoy today. You should hope you won't die. I didn't come here to take all your souls with me today after all." Saying just that, Hades walked past them.</p><p>"I did hear about Hades-sama from my senior back when I was a Valkyrie, but...It sure doesn't feel like you are alive when it seems like he holds a grasp of your soul." Rossweisse muttered.</p><p>"Damn that was scary. Hades had intense pressure." Y/n said and Azazel moved his neck around as if he was stiff until now.</p><p>"Well, yeah. His power is among the Top-classes within the major faction after all."</p><p>"Is he stronger than you, Sensei?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"He's stronger than me, that Skeleton geezer that is. All of you, don't turn him into your enemy definitely. Also Hades, but the grim reapers around him are creepy."</p><p>"So he is an Evil God..." Y/n muttered and Azazel shook his head.</p><p>"No, he just hates Devils and Fallen Angels. Rather, he hates other kinds which are from the different mythologies. He is a God who confronts humans normally. He is a being who is necessary in the realm of the dead. But I hate him." Azazel said and laugher echoed throughout the corridor.</p><p> "Dehahahaha! I have come, Azazel!"</p><p>"I have also come, Azazel!"</p><p>Two good build old men with moustaches came and surrounded Azazel.</p><p>'That sounded very wrong.' Nevan said making Y/n deadpan.</p><p>"So you came, Zeus and Poseidon. You guys are really hard to be with like always. It would have been better if Hades was lively and easy to understand like these two." Azazel said with a sigh and half-closed eyes.</p><p>"Aren't you going to find wife, Azazel-bou?! Being still single feels lonely doesn't it!"</p><p>"I can introduce someone! There are many great women in the sea! Gahaha!"</p><p>"Ah...y-you don't have to worry about unnecessary things..." Azazel said being pushed back by the two.</p><p> "I came, you guys." They heard a familiar voice say and they turned to see chibi Tannin floating in the air.</p><p>
  
</p><p>'That's what she said.' Nevan said making Y/n grown softly.</p><p>"Whoa. You sure have become small." Y/n said with a snicker.</p><p>"Hahaha, it will be hard to move around in my original size. I'm usually in this form at events like this. The man you will be facing is to be the strongest youth, but I don't think all of you are inferior to him. So go at him with all your might!" Tannin said and everyone looked determined.</p><p>"Ah! Odin-sama!" Rossweisse said pointing at the old geezer.</p><p>"This is bad!" Odin shouted when he saw Rossweisse and ran away from the scene.</p><p>Rossweisse made howl seeing that.</p><p>"You're out of luck meeting me here! Waaaaaait! This shitty geeeezer!! Who's that new Valkyrie next to you!!!!" Rossweisse who turned into an armoured Valkyrie state went after the geezer that ran away.</p><p>"N/n, Yuuto, Xenovia...Please. Go and stop Rossweisse." Rias said with a sigh.</p><p>////////////////////////////////</p><p>They were guided to their own personal waiting room. Rather than a room, it's more like a spacious floor, and there are table sets so they could take a break, and even training equipment.</p><p>"Pardon me." A single man entered the floor and all their eyes widened.</p><p>"Raiser/Onii-sama!" Rias, Karin and Ravel explained hysterically at the appearance of that man.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Yo, I've come. Looks like you are also doing well, Ravel." Raiser said and sat on a chair.</p><p>'What's with everyone today saying I'm coming?' Nevan asked curiously.</p><p>Akeno poured him some tea and he took a sip.</p><p>'Eh? So Raiser also came to the stadium. It must be to observe our battle. And he's already back on his feet. Huh, at one point, he hid himself in his room due to the shock of being defeated by me.' Y/n thought keeping an eye on the Phenex.</p><p>"I thought I would talk a bit about the match. Today's game has the same amount of attention as that of a popular pro's match. The fact is, the flow of the game will basically be the same as that of a pro's match. Even the seats are being filled with viewers. You guys will be fighting under that. You might feel bewildered because of the difference from the real battle where there is a thing called entertainment involved. But, it's such a big stage like this. Unleashing your power alone will contribute to your ratings. Rias, this will be one of the crucial moments for you." Raiser said with a serious face and Rias narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not as good at making tactics as Sona, and I don't have power like Sairoarg. Though, I know I'm blessed with my servants. That's why I'm irritated at myself who cannot lead these children appropriately." She said.</p><p>"You can improve your strategies and power with experience and also by doing something I hate called 'Working Hard', with that you can attain some level of power. But you know, Rias. Your fateful encounters...Your talents to draw those with talent is different. I think these guys gathered here because of your good talent." Raiser said and Rias glanced at Y/n.</p><p>"But the Dragon...I think it's also because of Issei who was the previous Sekiryuutei that also had something to do with it."</p><p>"It was your fate to meet the Sekiryuuteis. The special something you have made you meet with them. That's why you met him. Even if the trait of the Dragon drew other ones after that, you were the one who met the Sekiryuuteis and made them servants. Have confidence Rias. These guys are your treasures." Raiser said straightly and everyone looked at him in surprise.</p><p>'Damn Raiser. You said something good that even I was moved.' Y/n thought and Raiser became embarrassed at his words.</p><p>"I, who am a pro will guarantee it. You guys are already at a pro-level. Rather, you have enough talented members for you to go in the top-ranks. Even if you guys were to fight my group again, it seems like we will lose badly. Well, that goes the same for the Bael group. They are also strong. Man, why are the young ones of this generation filled with  exceptional ones." He scratching his cheek and got up from his chair and started to leave. "Rias, I will be rooting for you. Win." he said encouragingly.</p><p>Rias nodded with a bright expression.</p><p>"Hai, of course."</p><p>'Rias...It seems like you got rid of another weight again. It seems like a King has to shoulder many things and also has to be troubled by it...They need to shoulder the fate of all their servants and lead them to the path...So that's what it means to be a High-class Devil huh...'</p><p>"Sekiryuutei." Raiser called Y/n and made a fist towards him. "Your fist...It's a strike I can never forget. That punch is a strike you can use to aim to the top with. Come up here quickly, to the same stage as I am. If it's you, then you can do it, right? Let's have a rematch there. I will teach you the horror of the professionals in the worlds of pro's."</p><p>"Hai! Of course! I'll definitely fight, and beat you in the official game." Y/n said determinedly and Raiser looked at Ravel.</p><p>"Also, I leave Ravel to you. She's as spoiled as Rias. Even so, she's earnest. I will burn you if you make her cry, okay?"</p><p>"I-It's none of your business!" Ravel said with a red face.</p><p>Confirming that, Raiser laughs at himself saying "I sure have become senile" and left the room.</p><p>'Raiser...He came all the way here to encourage us...' Y/n thought then the door opened up again, and Raiser appeared once again.</p><p>"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Sekiryuutei, I was asked by Sirzechs-sama to call you before. He asked you to show up in the VIP room. It seems he wants to show you something." He said and Y/n tilted his head.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p>So like that, Y/n entered the VIP room where Sirzechs would be. It was a room that had lots of expensive-looking household furniture.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Y/n-kun. To call you before the match." Sirzechs welcomed him cheerfully.</p><p>"It's okay. So what is this thing you wanted to show me?" Y/n asked curiously.</p><p>"Hai, it's something good that your passionate fans sent you. I wanted to show it to you very much." Sirzechs said picking up a circular looking thing from the table and put it inside whats seems like a video machine for the television.</p><p>"Disk? Is it a video or something?"</p><p>"Hai, it's a video letter."</p><p>The video was of various children cheering Y/n on. They kept on changing, and many children have sent him lots of video messages. Y/n had something coming out from his eyes.</p><p>"Today, the match will be broadcast live throughout the whole Underworld. Many children...will be watching you through the television." Sirzechs said bringing out a box that was kept at the end of the room, and he opened the box and passes letters.</p><p>It was fan letters written in poor Devil-letters from the children to Y/n. On each of them were poor drawings of him but he could tell they tried hard to draw him. Each of the drawings had passion in them, and they were the one a kind type of fan letter in the world. While his hands were shaking with happiness, Sirzechs spoke.</p><p>"These children...are the future of the Underworld. For today's match, there will be parts where the politics of adults will get involved. But all of you don't have to worry about those kinds of things. That's why I want a favour from you, Y/n-kun. When all of you will be fighting for your dream, even a tiny bit is okay, but can you please fight for these children as well? I know it's a selfish wish. Even so, I ask you. I want to protect the dreams of these children."</p><p>'Protecting the dreams of these children. That's right. Today's game also has to do with that as well.' "I know that very well. I'm the DragKnight after all." 'I'm also Y/n Sparda Hyoudou, the current Sekiryuutei. So I will be fighting while carrying the dreams of many people, huh. I need to take this match with a different feeling to that of the time I had with the Raiser and Sone match. For myself, for Rias, for Karin, for my comrades, and for the children supporting me...Let's go, Scarlet, Nevan, Lilith. There are many things we have to accomplish, but the things we need to accomplish are simple.'</p><p>'Yeah, I know that partner.'</p><p>'You can count on us.'</p><p>'We're with you until the end.'</p><p>Scarlet, Lilith, and Nevan said determinedly.</p><p>'I will conquer this game, and give answers to everything!'</p><p>//////////////////////////////</p><p>With the game approaching, they were waiting for the time to gather in the corridor, which was connected to the entrance of the Dome stadium. They could feel the heat and the brightness of the stadium from across the gate. At the same time, they could hear the sounds of the crowd. </p><p>"Everyone, the match which is about to begin isn't a real fight. It's a rating game, but it has the same serious atmosphere as where people will be watching over us, but be careful you don't get pushed back by it." Rias seriously and Y/n glanced at Azazel.</p><p>"Uhm...Sensei...Could we talk?" Y/n asked softly.</p><p>"Sure." Azazel said and they stepped away from the others.</p><p>After a few minutes, the announcement went off.</p><p>[Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!]</p><p>"""Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"""</p><p>Cheers and shouted of joy could be heard even in the room. The Dome shook heavily at the entrance of the Bael group.</p><p>"I'm getting nervous!!" Gasper said nervously.</p><p>"It's okay, it is said that you will feel better if you think everyone is a pumkin." Koneko said calmly.</p><p>"Xenovia-san, is it true that Irina-san and Kala-san will be doing cheerleading from the Gremory supporting side?"</p><p>"Yeah, Asia. That seems like it. They said that they would be taking the role of Onee-san of the Draknight's fan supporting area." Xenovia said to Asia.</p><p>[And finally from the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!!!]</p><p>"""Oooooooooo"""</p><p>The crowd was really heated up.</p><p>"Good luck out there, Y/n." Azazel said patting Y/n's back and he nodded.</p><p>Rias then turned and looked at everyone.</p><p>"Thank you for following me till this far. Now, let's go, my servants. Let's win!"</p><p>""HAI!!""</p><p>They replied back to her. And finally...</p><p>They went through the gate...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being under the cheers, what they saw in front of them was a floating land that floated above the circular stadium. On one of the rocks floating above the field, the Bael group was already there.</p><p>[Now, will the Gremory group also please go to their base.] The announcer says.</p><p>They walked up to their base that was connected to a snake-like staircase. On the base, there are chairs with the same number of people as the group and a mysterious stand. A super flashy man who was wearing a microphone on his ears appeared on the giant monitor positioned on the stadium.</p><p>[Hello, everyone! The broadcaster for this match will be I, Naud Gamigin from the house of the former 72 Pillars, who will be broadcasting to you!]</p><p>The stadium was then filled with cheers.</p><p>[The arbiter for this game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]</p><p>A magic circle appears in the air and a good-looking man with long silver hair, dressed in full uniform appears from it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mainly the women make huge cheers at his appearance.</p><p>"Rudiger Rosenkreutz. He is a reincarnated Devil who was a former human, and an Ultimate-class Devil. On top of that, his ranking is 7th." Koneko muttered.</p><p>"But it isn't Grayfia, huh." Y/n said a little depressed. 'In the games we have participated in so far, Fia has always been arbiter until now.'</p><p>"There's no way that the house of the Great King will approve it. Grayfia-sama is from the Gremory side after all." Akeno said plainly.</p><p>[And our special guest! We have the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel-sama, as commentator today! Hello, Governor Azazel!]</p><p>Then a man who they were familiar with appears on the screen. They became dumbfounded and gazed at him. Azazel introduces himself by making a smile.</p><p>{Well, hello there. I'm Azazel. I look forward to working with you tonight.}</p><p>[Governor Azaze, you are famous for having a good relationship with Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, and also the leaders of various factions and you are also famous for being an expert in the research of Sacred Gears. For today's match, having done the coaching for the Rias Gremory team, how would you look at this game?]</p><p>{Well, yes. Personally, I wonder if both teams can release their full power and-}</p><p>Saying such and such, Azazel started to make comments with a smile. When it calmed down after Azazel's introduction, the camera shifted next to him and showed a man with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[And we have also called another person! 1st Ranker of the Rating Game! The current Champion! Emperor Diehauser Belial!]</p><p>"""Uoooooooo!!!"""</p><p>There was an even more lively cheer than when Azazel appeared.</p><p>["How are you, everyone. I'm Diehauser Belial. Today, I will be doing commentary for the match between the Gremory and Bael."]</p><p>'This man is the conqueror of the Game. Emperor. Champion. Ranked 1st.' Y/n thought and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine.</p><p>"Diehauser Belial..." Rias glancing at the silver-haired male. "One day, I will definitely...But, right now I defeat the strong foe right in front of me, or else I can't even stand at the place where I can make my dream come true." She said determinedly.</p><p>[First of all, it's regarding the Phenex tear. As all of you know, because of the continuous terror by the terrorist group Khaos Brigade, each faction has become more tensed, and the importance and the prices for the tears have risen rapidly. Because of that, we are in a situation where preparing them is difficult. Buuuut!] The broadcaster points at the huge monitor and an expensive box appears with two small bottles inside. [Thanks to the kindness of the current head of Phenex who produces and sells the tears, and also because of the voices of the supporters of both teams of Bael and Gremory have reached us, it's decided that each game will be given the tears for this game!]</p><p>"""Waaaaaaah!!!""" The stadium makes a roar with that information.</p><p>"It seems like we need to prepare to defeat Sairaorg Bael twice." Kiba said with a serious face.</p><p>'Yeah, it seems like that's how it will turn out. If they have to use it on someone, then it will definitely be Sairaorg. So we have to defeat him twice, huh. We somehow need to make him use the tear with the minimum of casualties as possible. The problem is who will use it on our side? Fortunately we have Asia who is a healer, so the importance of the tear isn't that high to us compared to the Bael group. Even so, we can't look down on the effect of the tear which can heal wounds immediately, and also we will be forced to use it if Asia is nowhere nearby. Especially Rias, who is the King needs to survive till the end. It will be appropriate to use it on her when she is in danger.' Y/n thought.</p><p>[There is a special rule in this game!]</p><p>The announcer said and Y/n's ears perked up.</p><p>[Before explaining the special rule, I would like to explain the flow of this game! This game won't be the type where all the team members will be running through the field, but will be done in a match-style! This is due to keeping in mind that this will be a blitz and also because it was organized to heat up all of you, the viewers! Even though the game is between the youths, the game-style of game is the same as that of a pro!]</p><p>Y/n and his group then put on a serious face because of the situation they never expected.</p><p>[And now for the special rule which will determine the matches! Now will the King from both sides progress towards their personal stands in their bases]</p><p>Rias and Sairaorg, who was at the opponent's side of the base, was urged to move to the front of the stands. From the stand, something came out. The giant monitor also shows the vision of it. What appeared was a die.</p><p>[There is a die in front of you! They will be the key for this special rule! Yes, the rule for this Rating Game today is one of the major game types! It's the 'Dice Figure'.]</p><p>"So it's Dice Figure, huh." Kiba muttered. "The actual Rating Game has many special rules. The ones we have been doing until now were quite plain ones. Other than the ones like this one where you use a die, there are also ones where you can take as many flags as you can on the field called 'Scramble Flag.' Dice Figure is the representative game for using dice." He explained and Y/n nodded his head in response.</p><p>[I will explain the Dice Figure so that those who don't know about it can understand it! The die prepared has six sides like the usual die, and you can roll a number from one to 6 with it! By rolling it, it will determine which 'pieces' can be sent for that match! The chess in the human world has values for their chess pieces! The standard value for the Pawn piece is 1, and they give numeric values to the chess pieces equivalent to their strength on the chessboard. And the evil pieces for the Rating Game also use this value standard as estimation! Of course there are parts when the person from the group unleashes the power higher than their potential capacities which surpasses the value of their chess pieces, or the part things happen where it surpasses our assumption due to the hidden factor which Ajuka Beelzebub-sama input into the evil pieces! But we will be using the standard value for the rule of this game!]</p><p>'Ah, that thing huh. It's the values where Knight equals 3, Bishop is also 3, Rook equals 5, and Queen equals 9.' Y/n thought to himself.</p><p>[First, both Kings will roll the die, and the total value rolled will determine which combatants can be sent! For example, when the total value rolled is 8! Then you can send combatants who will fit within that value! If it's Pawn which has the consumption value of 1, then 8 pawns can be sent! Of course, you can also send 1 Rook with the consumption value of 5 and 1 knight with the consumption value of 3, since the total value will be 8! If it is within the value range, then it is possible to send a combination of combatants from different classes! Also, group members who have consumed several evil pieces will have the value of their total values, so if it's the Gremory-team then the combatant the DragKnight Y/n Sparda, who have just learned, consumed 8 pawn pieces will have the value of 8]</p><p>That's right, before the match, Rias give Y/n the remaining 4 pawns she had left after Issei's passing to him.</p><p>[But in both combatant Rias Gremory's team and combatant Sairaorg Bael's team they don't have a piece with the standard value of 1 or 2. It means that they can send out their members only from the values 3 and larger! Since it will be the total values, if the total values rolled turns out to be the smallest value of 2, then we will have them roll it once again! As the match progresses, the combatants will be reduced, and possibly there might be a change in the value needed for the combatants to be sent. Then they will have to be rolled until the value reaches the number where combatants from both teams can be sent to the field! The participation of the King's will depend on the number which has been given from the people from the judging committee's estimation value beforehand!  Of course, like the usual rule, the game ends immediately after the King's defeat!]</p><p>'That...will be a problem. Depending on the value, Sairaorg himself will be able to come out then! He is stronger than Rias, and the strongest member in the opponent's team must be Sairaorg, their King. If Sairaorg wishes to come out continuously, depending on the dice vales rolled, then our chances of winning will decrease.' Y/n thought with a serious face, "More than that, what does he mean by the participation of the King will depend on the judging committee's estimation value?" he muttered out loud and Akeno sat right next to him.</p><p>"It's like how he explained. The judging committee has given the estimation value for Buchou and Sairaorg Bael about how much their value number will be in Dice Figure beforehand. With that, it will determine the number needed for each of them to appear on the field. It seems like this will be calculated from the strength of the King themselves, and also by comparing with the opponents. That's why depending on the game, the number changes." Akeno explained and Y/n gave her a heartwarming smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Akeno." He said gratefully.</p><p>[Now then, the chess-piece value number the judging committee chose for each Kings is this!]</p><p>When the broadcaster shouts that out, Rias and Sairaorg's name appears on the huge monitor written in Devil letters, and the numbers under them spun.</p><p>[Sairaorg Bael is 12! Rias Gremory is 8! Oooh, combatant Sairaorg has a higher value, but instead, it means that he won't be able to come out unless the maximum number is rolled!]</p><p>'So for this game, Sairaorg has a higher value than Rias, huh. Rias' value is lower than Akeno's and it's the same as mine, but from what Akeno said earlier, the way the value is determined is different from us, so it doesn't mean that the value is absolute. She did say that it changes depending on the game after all.'</p><p>"I just have to fix things up during the game then." Rias said calmly, making Y/n smile and pet her head.</p><p>"Will Sairaorg definitely appear when the value twelve is rolled?" Y/n asked out loud and Kiba put on a hard expression.</p><p>"It might not be certain that Sairaorg-san will appear. Especially in the opening."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Even if he wins that match, his ratings might drop a bit depending on the situation. A one-man team doesn't get rated high after all. In this game, you get rated high when you are able to use your group to the fullest. But if a one-man team, where the King himself does that, then the media of the Underworld won't stay quiet about it, and it will affect the future of the King. On top of that, it's broadcasted live. And if he does that in front of this large crowd, then his ratings will go down. Winning is important, but it also means that how you portray yourself is also important. Well in this game Dace Figure, since his value is 12, Sairaorg Bael won't be able to appear that easily."</p><p>'I see. If you think like that, then the official game might be quite hard...So that means your future might take a turn for the worst if you also don't think about how the society will view you. That's the world of pro's...'</p><p>[Also another rule. You cannot send out the same combatant continuously. This also goes the same for the Kings! Now the game is about to begin! Both teams, are you ready?]</p><p>The broadcaster raised the tension and the arbiter raised his hand high.</p><p>[Now, the rating game between Sairaorg Bael's team and Rias Gremory team will begin! GAME START!!]</p><p>Along with the sound of the start for the game, the cheer from the crowds echoed throughout the stadium.</p><p>[So then, will the two Kings step in front of the stands.]</p><p>Being urged by the arbiter, Rias and Sairaorg stand in front of the stands.</p><p>[We will start the first match. We will choose the combatants who will be appearing. Will both of you hold the dice.]</p><p>Rias holds the dice.</p><p>
  <b>(A/n: I decided that I would summarize the matches. So sorry if you wanted to read them fully.)</b>
</p><p>The first match rolls three, so Rias sent in her knight Kiba and Sairaorg sent his knight Beruka to fight in a grassy field.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Although Beruka and his Pale Horse familiar were able to keep Kiba off his game for a time, he was able to win through the use of his new balance Breaker Glory Drag trooper to summon Holy sword Knights to flank Beruka and his illusions. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The second match rolls ten with Rias sending her Rooks Koneko and Rossweisse and Sairaorg sending his Rook and other Knight Gandoma and Liban. The fighting goes back and forth for a while. Koneko attempted to fight Gandoma using her new Senjutsu technique, Nekomata level 2.</p><p>Liban made use of his Sacred Gear Gravity jail, to try and pin down Rossweisse and Koneko while Gandoma beats on them, but it's countered by Rossweisse's magic dealing huge damage. Liban and Gandoma launch a suicide attack on Koneko that retires all three of them. Next, Sairaorg's Bishop Coriana Andrealphus challenged Y/n to a one on one match when the dice came up to eight, declaring that she had a technique to easily counter his charm.</p><p>Y/n gave a really face and proceeded to judgment cut end her, ending the match with a one-hit KO. In the fourth match, another eight was rolled and Gasper requested to be sent out alongside Xenovia for the next match. The two meet Sairaorg's other Bishop and other Rook, Misteeta Sabnock and Ladora Bune. The fight quickly turned in Sairaorg's favour when Misteeta uses his Sacred Gear Trick Vanish, to seal Xenovia's Holy Swordsman's trait and Ladora transformed into a Dragon. Gasper casts an unsealing spell on Xenovia using the bottle of Y/n's blood that he was supposed to drink as a sacrifice. </p><p>In order to buy time, Gasper transformed into a flock of bats to harass Labora, and for his troubles was pummeled by the Draconic Rook. Xenovia, unsealed, launched a fully powered Durandal attack on the pair while Gasper holds them still using his Sacred Gear as he retired.</p><p>The next roll lands nine, with both sides sending their queens Akeno and Kuisha Abaddon to fight. Kuisha quickly defeats Akeno by sucking her Holy lightning up with her own Holy power.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rolling a twelve and deducing that Sairaorg would come out next, Rias made the decision to send out Xenovia, Kiba and Rossweisse to wear him down by as much as possible before fighting Y/n. </p><p>The fighting between the two sides was fierce, the three Gremory group members working together to use feints, traps, brute power and techniques to wear down Sairaorg as much as possible. In the end, they were only successful in making him use his Phenex tear to reattach his arm after severing it before he took all three of them down.</p><p>Rolling a nine in the next fight, Y/n fought against Kuisha, using his Devil trigger, he quickly dispatched her as to not put her life in danger.</p><p>And now...</p><p>The final fight was about to begin.</p><p>Y/n glared at Sairaorg with massive intent to kill as they stood at the respective base. Sairaorg smiled happily after seeing Y/n's seriousness.</p><p>"What eyes...It's filled with killing intent!" Sairaorg said and his face appears on the monitors. "I even saw dreams about crossing my fists with the Sekiryuutei. So I want to question the committee. Isn't it enough now? It's foolish to let this man fight under the rules! For the next match, I wish for a team battle with everything on my side against everything from their side!"</p><p>'Team battle! Does he mean to fight against me, Y/n and Asia with his Pawn and himself? That's most likely the case. Sairaorg's intention is to fight with this current tension while having a break to resume the fight. He wished to fight Y/n in his best condition. He must have thought that this current situation is the best timing.' Rias thought shocked.</p><p>The crowd stirred at Sairaorg's suggestion, and the broadcaster also shouts.</p><p>[Ooo! We have received a suggestion from combatant Sairaorg in this situation!]</p><p> ["Certainly, it is easy to predict the flow after this. Since there is a rule that you can't participate continuously, the next match will be between Bael's Pawn and the Gremory's Bishop, and after that, it would have been the final battle between Sairaorg and the Sekiryuutei. That is easy to predict. There certainly is a point that it would be too boring."] Belial said with a smile and Azazel put his hand on his chin.</p><p>{If that's the case, they can settle it with a team battle. That's easy to understand, and we can continue to watch the match under this tension. Now, will the higher-ups of the committee choose the current rule which is easy to predict, or will they choose to pick the team battle?}</p><p>"I don't mind it as well, if that is the one they want." Rias agreed.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and a report was given to the broadcaster. </p><p>[Eh, hai. I just received the report from the committee. It seems like they agree to it! The next match will be a team battle that will settle everything! It will be an all-out battle with the remaining members! ]</p><p>The stadium stirs with that announcement.</p><p>"So that's how it is. I might overdo it. I won't say don't hold a grudge against me if you get killed, but just be prepared that you might be killed." Sairaorg said smiling fearlessly at Y/n.</p><p>"I'm going at you with the intention of killing you. If I don't do that, then I won't be able to face my comrades." Y/n said with a serious face.</p><p>"I sure can't endure it any longer!"</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Both Rias and Y/n, who already has the boosted gear on his right arm.</p><p>[Now! the final battle for the young-Devils between Bael and Gremory has proceeded to the last stage! This last battle is a group battle, as was suggested by Sairaorg! The Bael side has the King Sairaorg, and the Mysterious masked Pawn, Regulus! The Gremory said who is opposing them consists of The Crimson Haired Princess of Annihilation, Rias the King! And everyone's Hero, DragKnight Sparda, known as the Pawn, Y/n Sparda the Sekiryuutei!]</p><p>The children gave a loud cheer from their seats.</p><p>"Now. I would like to start the battle." Belial said. "...Then please start!"</p><p>Both Y/n and the opponent Pawn promoted to Queen as quickly as they could and a fusion of Beowulf, the Boosted Gear and the Divide gauntlet appeared on Y/n. Rias and Y/n made their battle stances, but Sairaorg made a small laugh.</p><p>"Rias. There's something I want to say before the fight. Your servants are wonderful. They care about you so much that it makes me jealous. Because of that, they were all strong foes. We only consist of myself and the Pawn over there. Your side is basically the same. It's basically the end of the fight." Sairaorg said plainly and then stood in front of Y/n. "Y/n Sparda. This is finally it."</p><p>Y/n pointed his fist at him.</p><p>"I have no grudge against. Nor any hatred. This is just a game. But I will be taking revenge for my comrades. I won't forgive you for taking down my comrades!"</p><p>Hearing Y/n, it seemed like Sairaorg shivered from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>"A phrase like that sounds like you are at your limits! Like I thought. You are a man who can't endure the defeat of your comrades. You've done well to endure until now. Burst it out. Yeah, that's good. This is something worthy of being called the beginning of a decisive battle!"</p><p>Y/ unfurled his Demon wings and fly towards Sairaorg at blinding speeds. Sairaorg covered his body with Touki and jumped towards Y/n by kicking off the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y/n's and Sairaorg's fists crossed head-on. Their fists landed on each others face like a cross-counter. Y/n's face was moved to the side and blood ran down his lip.</p><p>"Not yet!" He shouted gritting his teeth and put even more power into his fist, landing a good punch on Sairaorg's face that created a big shockwave.</p><p>Blood dripped down Sairaorg's nose and the edge of his mouth as he stumbled backwards. His body also trembled a bit.</p><p>"That hit was one my comrades couldn't land on you." Y/n said and Sairaorg wiped his mouth.</p><p>"It's a strong punch. It feels as if your spirit entered my body. In such a shirt time you turned into a Devil...Demon, how much burden have you put on your body?! It's a power that can't be attained normally! I felt that you were taking me lightly because you didn't use that ability you showed to Kuisha. Seems I was wrong. Even in your normal state, your power is high!"</p><p>As soon as he said that, the wind began to whip violently and Y/n entered his Devil trigger. The fist fight between Y/n and Sairaorg started again. Which each punch, the two sent shockwaves all around them that could blow anyone away. Since Sairaorg's body was covered in Touki, Y/n's HolyDraconic Beowulf's holy element barely damaged him but his punches on the other hand did.</p><p>During the exchange of blows, Sairaorg was laughing while on the other hand, Y/n was completely serious. After exchanging a few more strikes, Y/n distanced himself to look at the enemy Pawn.</p><p>The Pawn that was fighting Rias took off his mask. The face revealed was that of a boy who about the same age as Y/n. But that changed instantly. The boy's body started to morph while making noises. His body gradually started to get bigger and was morphing into something else. Golden fur started to appear all over his body and his limbs became thicker. His mouth ripped open revealing sharp fangs. A tail appeared and long golden fur appeared around its neck. What appeared was a gigantic lion. It had a big body that was about four to five meters tall and it something like a jewel on its forehead. It stood in front of Rias while wavering its hair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[OOoooooo! The identity of the Bael Team's mysterious Pawn is a huge lion!]</p><p>It seemed like the announcer was shocked as well.</p><p>{Wait! Is that the Nemean Lion?! No, that jewel is...} Azazel said with a shocked expression.</p><p>[What do you mean?] The announcer asked him.</p><p>{It was originally the opponent who the original Hercules faced in one of his twelve labours. The God from the Bible captured one of them and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear. It became something that was listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. If you master it, you can split the Earth in a single swing, and it can also transform into a huge lion. The Regulus Nemea! I remember it also had an ability to protect the possessor from projectile weapons. But I received the information that the possessor has been missing for the past several years. I never thought it would have become the Pawn of Bael Team.}</p><p>It was a shocking revelation, but Sairaorg shook his head.</p><p>"No. Unfortunately the possessor is already dead. When I found the actual possessor of the Regulus Nemea, he was already killed by a mysterious group. The Sacred Gear that had the form of an axe was the only thing left, The Battle axe that was supposed to disappear because the host died turned into a lion by its own will, and annihilated the group that killed its possessor. That's when I made it into my servant. I thought it was a fateful meeting brought by my mother's lion ruler bloodline."</p><p>{A Sacred Gear that moves by itself, by its own will.  And it's a Longinus! On top of that, it reincarnated into a devil! Is it the lion that is amazing or the Evil-Piece that is amazing? Either way, this interests me a lot! Very interesting indeed! Hmmm, no wonder we couldn't locate it. Shit! Why do rare phenomena occur to the Longinus in this era! Forget that! Sairaorg! Bring that lion to my laboratory next time! I really want to research it!}</p><p>Azazel beamed like a kid in a toy store.</p><p>"The power is very unstable maybe because it doesn't have its possessor. It's not something I can send out until this game. It won't be a matter of battles if it goes berserk and attacks both enemy and allies. If I am able to send it out, then it's only the time when it can team up with me. Just like now. If something happens, I'm the only one who can stop it." Sairaorg explained.</p><p>"Either way, my opponent is that Longinus then." Rias said taking a stance against the lion.</p><p>'Rias...Be careful.' Y/n thought with a concerned face.</p><p>Both Rias and Y/m went towards their opponents. Y/n thrust his fist while Rias released her POD. Once again, Y/n and Sairaorg began to throw their fists at one another, with neither having the upper hand.</p><p>Y/n punched Sairaorg in the gut and made him gasp for air. Immediately, Sairaorg recovered and threw his left fist towards Y/n's face, making him reel back a bit. Before Y/n could recover, Sairaorg punched him across the face with his right fist and Y/n's eyes widened when he got his footing.</p><p>'The punch from his right arm is slightly slower than his left arm. It was weaker as well. Is this the effect of having his arm cut off by Xenovia and Kiba?' He thought and then remembered Kiba's words.</p><p>"I will send you in front of the Sekiryuutei in the best condition!"</p><p>'Yeah! Thanks you guys!!' Y/n thought with a wide smile.</p><p>Sairaorgs right fist thrusts towards Y/n. Y/n released a strong punch to his right arm the moment it was straight. It made Sairaorg flinch. In that second, Y/n entered his Sin Devil Triaina and did an uppercut to Sairaorg's gut. His body flew high up and Y/n stuck his hand out. He then punched a dragon shot and fired off a huge beam. </p><p>Sairaorg unfurled his Devil wings to try and fix his position, but it was already too late. There was then a big explosion in the sky. Up in the air, engulfed in smoke, Sairaorg slowly descended. Y/n was huffing a little bit. Sairaorg, who landed on the ground, was covered in wounds, but not fatal ones. He then made a satisfied smile.</p><p>"Strong. For you to be this strong!"</p><p>Before Y/n could do anything, he heard Rias scream. He looked over and saw she was on her knees bleeding.</p><p>"Rias Gremory will retire due to blood loss at this rate." The lion said. "If you want to save her, then use the Phenex tear."</p><p>'He did that on purpose! This guy had the power to take down Rias if he wanted to. Not doing it meant that he wants us to use the Phenex tear.' Y/n thought with gritted teeth.</p><p>"If I say that it was Unnecessary, then my quality as King will decrease. Very well. I will allow that. But I will have the battle between Sekiryuutei and I continue, Regulus." Sairaorg said and the Lion nodded.</p><p>"I Understand very well. My apologies. It's an action I took as my loyalty towards you, my master."</p><p>Y/n left his Devil Triaina and made his way towards Rias while still on guard, and took out a bottle from her pocket.</p><p>"Rias. I will use this on you."</p><p>"...I'm ashamed. For me...to become such a restraint to you..." Rias said frustrated.</p><p>Y/n sprinkled the tear that was in the bottle onto Rias. It removed her wounds while creating tendrils of smoke.</p><p>'All that's left now is to defeat Sairaorg now that both of the tears were used.'  </p><p>While Y/n was deep in his thoughts, the Lion spoke up.</p><p>"Sairaorg-sama! Use me! Please wear me! If it's that Balance Breaker, then you will transcend Sekiryuutei Are you trying to throw away a match that you can win?!"</p><p>"Close that mouth! That...That is the power I decided to use only during a crisis in the Underworld! What will come out of it if I use that in front of this man?! I will fight this man, only with this body!" Sairaorg shouted.</p><p>'I see...Perhaps he can become even stronger. If he shows his best...will I be able to surpass my limits? But I do have an interest in it. How much stronger will he become? How much overwhelming power will he show me when he gets serious? He let me use  Triaina, which was basically a cheat in the Game...' "Please use the power of the Lion." Y/n naturally said. </p><p>Rias, who was next to Y/n became shocked.</p><p>"There's no meaning to this fight if you don't use your full power. There will be no meaning if I half-ass every fight! Today I will claim victory by defeating you, who becomes serious! We are fighting for our dream! What can we achieve if we defeat our opponent who isn't fighting at their best?!"</p><p>"You really are stupid." Rias muttered softly and dug her head into his chest.</p><p>After a pause, Sairaorg gained a creepy smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry...Somewhere inside my heart, I thought that this was just a game. That there will be a second chance. It seems like I was thinking naive things like that. What foolish thoughts." Sairaorg's body was getting filled with high spirits. "I'm angry at myself for not realizing that I won't have to fight like this again! Regulus!"</p><p>"Sir!"</p><p>The Huge Lion glowed in a golden colour, then turned into light particles and went towards Sairaorg.</p><p>"Then, let's do it. I have determined today that this will be a stage for a battle to the death! Don't hold a grudge at me even if I kill you, Y/n Sparda! My Lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called Shishiou! Answer my howl and turn into my armour!"</p><p>The whole field shook. Sairaorg and the Lion burst open while away the scenery around them.</p><p>""BALANCE BREAK!""</p><p>A dazzling light spread around the field. Because of the intense light, Y/n and Rias had to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, what appeared in front of them was a golden coloured plate armour, which had the motif of a lion. The helm on its head had golden hair, which looked like that of a Lion. there was a lion-like face on its chest, and the eyes on it glowed as if it had its own consciousness.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"The balance Breaker of the Regulus Nemea, the Regulus Rey Leather Rex! Y/n Sparda. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. That's why I will reward you with my fist. Come at me!" Sairaorg said walking towards Y/n step by step. "Now give me your best shot!"</p><p>'Don't regret it then! I will hit you with maximum power!'</p><p>Y/n went into his Sin Devil Triaina form and flew at Sairaorg with his fist cocked back. Energy blew out from his elbows and he threw his fist forward. Sairaorg easily caught Y/n's fist with his left hand and a massive shockwave blew out. Rias struggled to keep her balance as the wind whipped violently.</p><p>"So this is your limit, huh." Sairaorg said and his right fist that was glowing golden went deep inside Y/n's stomach, literally punching him out of his Devil trigger.</p><p>Y/n coughed out a lot of blood and tumbled across the ground. Once he stopped, he lost consciousness.</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>When he realized it, Y/n was in a white void.</p><p>'I remember this place. Yes. This is the inside of the Boosted Gear.'</p><p>When he looked around, he saw the past users. He thought that they would be unemotional like before. But they had an angered face while having a black aura around them.</p><p>"Juggernaght Drive..."</p><p>"Its Juggernaut Drive."</p><p>"it's the only solution."</p><p>"Yes. That's the only solution."</p><p>"That man is seeking it."</p><p>The User got up from their chairs and showed creepy smiles. A black aura then started coming out from Y/n's body as well. At the same time, he felt an ill feeling inside him. It was the same feeling he felt when he fought Loki with his berserk trigger.</p><p>Grudge...Pain...Hatred...It increased inside him.</p><p>'That man...I detest...SAirAOrg! i WAnT tO DEfeAt hIm! I WAnT pOWer! I....i....Elsha...Lu...Nevan...I...I....'</p><p>It was at that moment, his heart was about to be consumed be hatred. He could hear the voices. The cries of the children.</p><p>"The Drgaknight died!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Please stand up!"</p><p>He could hear the bitter screams.</p><p>'I'm....I'm sorry. I can no longer...'</p><p>When his conscious was about to be taken over by darkness, heard a single voice echoing to this white world.</p><p>"You can't cry!"</p><p>'A child's voice?'</p><p>The vision changed to show a familiar boy wearing a hat.</p><p>'That boy...He was the one that was crying...Lirenkus.'</p><p>That boy, Lirenkus, shouted towards the children in the crowds who were crying. </p><p>"The DragKnight said it to me! that men aren't allowed to cry! He said that you have to stand up no matter what and become strong enough to protect girls!"</p><p>'I said that? It sounded better in my head.'</p><p>Hearing that, other children stood up.</p><p>"Sparda-san!"</p><p>"Dragknight!"</p><p>'The voices that desperately call for me...Everyone....I...'</p><p>"That's right!" Irina shouted. "Everyone! Y/n-kun...The DragKnight kept on standing up no matter what and defeated strong foes! That's why let's cheer for him!"</p><p>"Let's believe in him!" Kalawarner said.</p><p>"Dragknight Sparda is everyone's hero!" The two shouted with messy faces and tears.</p><p> "SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!SPARDA!"</p><p>Y/n began to shed tears without realizing it. There were so many voices that were calling for him.</p><p>"N/n. Can you hear me?" Lilith spoke. "Everyone is calling for you."</p><p>His vision changed and his fist lover appeared. The colours blue and white appeared in front of him. The same hair colour as that person. White. A white that resembled a pearl.</p><p>'Hai. That person's beautiful white hair and alluring voice that was always beside me. Even at that time when I was on the verge of death, what appeared before my eyes was...A shinning white hair and beautiful blue horns. Hai...I started from those colours.'</p><p>"Now. The current Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Y/n. Let's rampage. Let's activate the Juggernaut Drive." One of the users said while engulfed in a black aura.</p><p>Many voices called and he could also hear that man's voice.</p><p>"What's wrong Y/n Sparda? Is this the end? You weren't finished right? Then try to stand up. Your feelings aren't something so weak!" Sairaorg said.</p><p>'Yeah. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. I won't let it finish! I can still fight!'</p><p>The users don't waver their black aura even when they heard the voices of the children and Sairaorg.</p><p>"Now. Let's destroy him. With the power of destruction.</p><p>"Shut up! Can't you hear it? The voices that are calling for me. Not just Lilith and Rias. But the voices of the children."</p><p>"No. It is the way of the Heavenly Dragon to become the King of Destruction. Impossible. Things like that are impossible."</p><p>"Wrong. I...won't become the King of Destruction. I am Y/n Hyoudou Sparda! I'm an Incubus! If I have to, then I will become a tyrant in the bed!"</p><p>"No. The King of Destruction. The Juggernaut Drive is the actual way that has been planted inside the Sacred Gear-"</p><p>"Let him." Said one man enveloped in light.</p><p>One of the previous users became enraged.</p><p>"you are!"</p><p>"I am one of the past Albion."</p><p>'What? Albion....So he is one of the past Hakuryukou?'</p><p>"Yes. That time when you inserted the jewels of Albions into the Boosted Gear and your katana, it seems like fragments of my thoughts were in it. Though the real me would still be inside the Divine Dividing." The male said and offered his hand. "Sekiryuutei. This must be fate as well. I shall help you. I will try to use my ability of halving to suppress down the thing that is swirling inside the Boosted Gear."</p><p>"Are you sure? I'm a Sekiryuutei and not Vali..."</p><p>"You are interesting. I can understand why the two of the strongest Sekiryuuteis in history vanished while laughing. If it's you who has enthusiasm and amazement that can blow away the curse, then you might be able to change the Heavenly Dragon. No. You may be able to lead the two Heavenly dragons to a new possibility. That's why..." the Albion user said and raised his hand up high, and light began to spread around. "You have to become the new Dragon together with Vali Lucifer."</p><p>A shallow silver-white light spread through the white world. It started to take away the black aura belonging to the past Sekiryuuteis. The power of their hatred was halved and got reduced along with their black aura. The hatred, grudge, and feelings of resentment started reducing.</p><p>"I won't let you! Hatred! Sadness! And hatred itself is the Sacred Gear of Sekiryuutei! Having the curse inside. Spreading the resentment to destroy is the way of the Heavenly Dragon."</p><p>"Love. I was saved by this. And I will continue to seek it even now!"</p><p>"Hah. You never change." Said a voice and Y/n's eyes widened. "Even though you are the prince of Kuoh, you look for love? Oppai is life!"</p><p>Turning around slowly, Y/n's heart began to beat faster and the voices disappeared.</p><p>"Yo, Aniki." Said a familiar brown-haired boy and tears flowed down Y/n's cheeks.</p><p>"I-Issei?!" Y/n asked in disbelief and made his way to his brother.</p><p>"It's been awhi-" He was then cut off when Y/n hugged him tightly and balled his eyes out. "Jeez. And here I thought you said men don't cry."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry....It's all my fault...It's all my fault." Y/n kept muttering.</p><p>"Ma, ma. What's done is already done." Issei said with a smile and ruffled Y/n's head. </p><p>Y/n said nothing but continued to cry, making Issei sigh.</p><p>"Where's your motivation?" Issei asked and Y/n chuckled softly. "Come on. They need you out there." He said with a serious face and Y/n wiped his tears away. "Show them what you're made of." Issei said with a smile and Y/n nodded his head.</p><p>The previous wielders then began to chant the Juggernaut drive chant.</p><p>[I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principle of domination from God.]</p><p>"I, who am about to awaken, am the Sekiryuutei who has discarded the principle of Domination." Y/n and Issei chanted in synch.</p><p>[I laugh at the INFINITE and reject the DREAM.]</p><p>"I shall walk the road of righteousness by having the infinite dream and hope!"</p><p>[I shall become the Red-Dragon. King of domination.]</p><p>"I shall become the Demonic King of Azure Dragon."</p><p>[And I shall sink you to the crimson purgatory!]</p><p>"And I promise you all! I will show you the future that shines in True Crimson and Azure light!"</p><p>The Sekiryuuteis then made a bright expression at the brothers' last chant</p><p>"Future...You will show us the future?"</p><p>"Hai! I will show it to you! No! Let's see it together! I will show you together with me! To my comrades! To my friends! To the women I love! To the children! We will show them!"</p><p>[Future...We will create the future! Not destroying it, but creating the future!]</p><p>"Let's go! I'm a Sekiryuutei! DragKnight Sparda! I am Y/n Hyoudou Spaaaarda!!!!"</p><p>In the vision, Lilith hugged Y/n, who glowed in a white and blue colour...</p><p>The White and Azure aura then enveloped his body...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>